


Moonlight Paradox

by theglaringdream



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, BL, Drama, Enja, Love Triangle, M/M, R-18, Romance, Sinja, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted love, Yaoi, hard yaoi, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 259,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglaringdream/pseuds/theglaringdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impressed by his unwavering loyalty and capabilities, Kouen has decided to use Ja'far against his king Sinbad. But as he tries to play his cards right, the imperial prince finds himself smitten to the man and starts to see more of him outside his political background. On the other hand, Sinbad is determined to bring his most important companion back in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Premise/Amnesia Plot Satisfied<br/>First Ending: Chapter 34<br/>For the extended route (more angst and complications), you may read on from Chapter 35.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight 01

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Magi fanfic and a boys love story in progress. Sinja and Enja have dominated my fangirl life and I needed an outlet. And I always love a possessive seme. Orz.  
> Early chapters would be more Enja-centric. ;)
> 
> Sorry for any typos.
> 
> To you who is reading this, thank you!

More than wealth, human relations, or aesthetics, conquest and knowledge appealed the most to Ren Kouen. The first imperial prince of the Kou Empire found endless thrill in war fighting, solving mysteries, and expanding their territorial power to other nations. He could not help the hunger he felt for owning the rest of the world.

 

As the first in line to the throne, he had taken it his great responsibility to oversee the empire's victory on any endeavor. Ambition had been deeply engraved to his bones since his birth, and any other ideals had never been his priority. That was why a sudden question from his younger brother and adviser contrasted his 'common' sense.

 

"Has it not occurred to you yet? I think you’re more than at the right age to find a wife. Father had you when he was twenty-three. I'm sure you’d easily get a worthy woman who would willingly give you an heir," suggested Koumei, his back leaning against the wall near the half-open window in the study room.

 

The second imperial prince peered at his older brother. His dark red bangs covered one of his thin eyes while the rest of his long locks was tied in a high pony.

 

"I'm fine bedding women every once in a while," Kouen dully answered without moving his eyes from the paper he was reading. “Marriage does not seem an enticing pursuit for me.”

 

The first prince also had dark red hair, his locks barely in shoulder length, and only the upper half of it was tied up, neatly keeping long strands from his face.

 

"Are you trying to hook your brother up with a certain court lady?" he asked.

 

"Not really. Well, aren't we paraded with women from time to time for the purpose of producing young royalty? Since Brother King is the first son, having a legitimate offspring is much expected from you, though."

 

Koumei himself indulged in bedroom activities that were widely encouraged by the court, although he did not engage in it for the sake of bearing a child. To him, it was more an act of quenching primal urges.

 

Kouen understood where his younger brother's suggestion was coming from; every member of the imperial family was born with the duty of securing their rule through the noble blood line. He was not an emperor yet, but that was hardly the reason he did not want a wife at the time.

 

The first imperial prince knew that being enamored by women was given to most men; however, the thought of committing himself to a single person had never tickled his fantasy. Perhaps he would never be the kind of man to lovingly keep someone by his side. Certainly, he relished growing one of the most offensive armies in the world and acquiring strong followers, but when it came to silly, romantic affairs--Kouen could not even imagine how it was like to madly fall in love as people would refer to it. To him, politics was what only mattered the most.

 

"I don't think legitimacy is an issue. As long as we get to have a son or a daughter, the child will still be recognized as legacy," said Kouen.

 

He put down the scroll he was reading and rested his chin on his palm, elbow propped at the desk, as he looked up at Koumei.

 

"If you suggest marriage, you might as well marry off Kougyoku first."

 

Scratching his head, Koumei sighed faintly.

 

"In that case, it won’t bother you to have a Sindrian brother-in-law?"

 

"That fool, huh.”

 

The first prince stood up and made his way towards his brother. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared out the window.

 

They knew how much the king of Sindria attracted Kougyoku. It was not a surprise that as an influential person, Sinbad could draw the attention of countless women wherever he went; unfortunately, for the Ren family, it so happened that the youngest imperial daughter was one of the king’s fawning admirers.

 

"It will complicate our plans if Kougyoku joins Sinbad. We should just set her up with somebody else."

 

"I can't help thinking she will hate us for that," said Koumei.

 

"She is the eighth imperial princess, not to mention a noble warrior of her country," Kouen replied calmly.

 

"Love is blind, Brother King."

 

The freckled prince, with his black feather fan, covered the lower half of his face.

 

"King Sinbad pretty much has his hold on her now. When the time finally comes for an all-out war, I doubt Kougyoku would ever raise her sword against him. Our cousin Hakuryuu also favors Sinbad, looking up to him like he’s some kind of an icon to call for counsel. Moreover, those little kids are fond of him."

 

Kouen furrowed his brows. He had never harbored instant dislike before; Sinbad was a man he, unquestionably, would want to crush in battle. The High King of the Seven Seas conquered seven dungeons, built his own country from the scratch, and proved to be immensely powerful, but despite all his promise, he would never qualify as an ally to the Kou Empire.

 

"I can't imagine his blood mixed with ours. It must never happen."

 

It was a declaration. Kouen meant it as a rule not to be broken.

 

"Nothing is worse than his deceptive interest. Sinbad is too suspicious. Although, I admit he's considerably gifted to easily acquire formidable allies from all over the world," Koumei remarked.

 

"It would be very befitting of us to gain more loyalists," Kouen said.

 

"We will have more of them soon.”

 

A knowing smile painted the face of the first prince. Kouen was the type to invest in people so long as they were useful, especially if they were people he won over from enemies. As a child, Koumei believed this cunning greed was a domestic influence from the previous emperor. But when they grew older and Koumei had frequently witnessed the instinctive prowess of his brother in the battlefield, he realized that Kouen was just born with such gifts.

 

A knock on the door interrupted the siblings' conversation. Kouen called for the person to come in. A maidservant entered and bowed her head to the two princes, her hands clasped together and hidden inside her long draping sleeves.

 

"Finally awake, I suppose," said Kouen.

 

"Yes, Your Excellency," the maidservant answered as she looked up, still not fully meeting the crimson eyes of the first prince.

 

"I see. It's about time. I will go there myself."

 

After another bow, the maidservant left the room. At the sound of the shutting door, Kouen suddenly sensed an inexplicable feeling in his stomach. It was not anxiety, that he was sure, but the sensation seemed familiar.

 

"Picking up lost pets doesn’t suit you," the freckled prince said to him.

 

Kouen smiled thinly as he motioned to leave the room, his brother following suit.

 

"Nothing harmful with keeping one now," said the first prince. "It might be a better company than a whiny, spoiled mistress."

 

Koumei sighed softly. They stopped walking before parting ways in the corner of the canopied walk.

 

"I just hope it's docile."

 

"I can handle them. You know me."

 

"I didn’t know you are all right with stray ones. Father did give you a leopard from a faraway land when we were little--a rare and beautiful breed," Koumei said, almost adding ‘not some random leftover eater.’

 

"A stray or not, it's an animal. Even an insect serves its purpose," said Kouen, gracing his brother a vague glance before walking away.

 

Silently watching Kouen’s retreating back, the ends of Koumei’s mouth curved.

 

 

\-----

 

 

"You really came to take a look."

 

A light chuckle erupted from Judar, amusement brightening his face as he perkily opened the double doors. Kouen entered the guest room with him.

 

"I did not expect you to be here," Kouen said blandly.

 

Eyeing Judar, the first prince concluded the mischievous magi was present to stir things up. Judar was most likely bored again, which always prompted him to sniff around the palace.

 

"I'm just here to pay my respects. A greeting. Just that."

 

Judar's wicked smile hinted that he also planned to play around for a while. He was absently touching his long black hair in segmented pony.

 

A middle-aged woman bowed in welcome to them. She was one of the veteran healers living in the imperial court who was summoned for duty. A few servants behind her bowed to their masters as well, their hands clasped together in front of their chests.

 

"How long has it been?" Kouen asked flatly.

 

"It's been half an hour since he woke up, Your Excellency," answered the healer.

 

"Finally! Two weeks of sleep is just too much," Judar interrupted.

 

The magi tiptoed playfully and tossed himself to casually sit on the edge of the bed.

 

"Long time no see, Sleeping Beauty! Had a long dream?"

 

Judar was met with silence. He wanted to tease some more, knowing the person he was visiting did not like him.

 

"My, are you that touched to see me, Ja'far? I also missed you, you know," the magi breathed maliciously. "I must say... you look weaker and more pathetic than usual, though."

 

The pale man stared blankly in spite of Judar's mockery. Still, the magi was right; he indeed looked pitiful with all the strips of white cloth wrapped around his head, a patch of gauze to his right cheek, and several bruises tainting the skin on his arms. He also wore heavy bandages from his left thigh down to his bony ankle. 

 

Kouen studied Ja'far's appearance. The pale man was thin and short for a man of his supposed age, but the first prince also took note of his seemingly sensitive skin, silver-white hair, and dark gray eyes--all of which were peculiar in their eastern land. These qualities were striking, attractive, yet, for some reason were unsettling to Kouen.

 

"Hey, aren't you being cold to me?" Judar said.

 

Ja'far twitched. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but after a moment, he held back, pursing his lips again.

 

"He hasn’t spoken a word since he woke up, High Priest. He also refused to eat," the healer said.

 

"Oh, that's fine! He won't need so much energy to laze around all day."

 

Judar was sure that this would piss the pale man off; however, he never got any moody rebuttal.

 

Eyes moving languidly, Ja'far observed his surroundings: the people focused on him, the smooth crimson sheets of the bed he was sitting on, the floral tapestries cladding the dark wooden walls of the room, and the striking, solid figure beaming right in front of him.

 

Kouen had his vision fixed at Ja'far, marveling how awfully blank his pale, freckled face was. It was admirable that the latter was not revealing a single trace of alarm and concern despite meeting him and Judar.

 

"Do I know you?" Ja'far asked in a flat tone, talking for the first time upon waking up.

 

"You have the nerve, Ja'far," the magi grunted.

 

Judar shot a vicious look at Ja'far's sarcasm. The two men shared a past, back when Sinbad conquered a few of the dungeons the magi had raised. Since then, they had been hostile against each other.

 

"Ja'far," stonily stated the pale man, hesitating for a moment, then dropped the words anyway. "Is that my name?"

 

"Huh?" Judar retorted, raising an eyebrow. “What are you playing at?”

 

Ja'far only looked at him impassively.

 

"Don't tell me you hit your head so badly that you can't even remember your  own name? This kind of trick won't work on us."

 

Ja'far was being dumb, Judar thought; even so, the latter kept the unaffected, empty expression for several minutes. There was silence, accompanied by discomfort and wonder, then after a moment of deliberation, Judar's red thin eyes widened.

 

With a wicked smile on his face, Judar got up on his feet and lightly tread to Kouen's side. Gradually, he burst into a dramatic, offensive laughter. Confused, the servants looked at him as his voice filled the entire room.

 

"Isn't this interesting?" he blurted out, still unable to contain his amusement. "You amaze me, Ja'far! I'm starting to like you now."

 

Kouen's thin lips stretched meaningfully. He shot a sharp gaze at Ja'far.

 

"Is this a display of cleverness? It's hard to buy it knowing your background," stated Kouen.

 

The first prince was convinced that Ja'far was hiding a trick, being the closest follower he was to Sinbad. As a measure of caution, he signaled to the healer, prompting her to make her way beside Ja'far.

 

She placed two fingers on the pale man's wrist. After briefly checking his pulse, she lifted her other hand to draw unseen vague lines on Ja'far's open palm, then a soft recital of chants followed, with magoi dispersing in the air. Kouen and Judar watched her perform the ritual intently.

 

"Can you tell us how you got your injuries?" the healer asked.

 

Ja'far felt a surge of weak electricity from the touches. Each motion sent a tingling sensation to his nerves. He flinched as he looked up at the healer.

 

"I--" he paused, brows wrinkled. "I don't know."

 

"How about the people you were with?"

 

Slowly, Ja'far shook his head. He searched for the answer inside him; as much as he tried to fetch for it, there was completely nothing, as though he was only an empty shell. All Ja’far knew was that he was in an unknown place, surrounded by all these faces he could not recognize.

 

"I have no idea," he answered.

 

It stung. 

 

All of a sudden, dark blue veins grew prominent on his open palm, twitching, swelling, and spreading like tree roots. Ja'far was starting to feel the itching pain, and for the first time after waking up, his face began to show a candid expression. The healer watched the change in his reactions ruefully.

 

"Do you even know who you are?" she tried.

 

Goosebumps ran over Ja’far’s skin. From the moment he regained his consciousness, Ja'far felt like he was floating in space, as though he had no affinity to anything that surrounded him. Being unable to answer any of the healer's questions disconcerted him.

 

"I am--"

 

Ja'far warily looked up at the healer, trying to process the question that sounded more like a statement. In an instant, a thick blue vein on his palm throbbed, causing an abrupt stabbing pain to strike him in the head.

 

He screamed.

 

The servants panicked as Ja'far squirmed through the torment. They were pulling his hands away as he covered the sides of his face and gasped for breath, almost sobbing with disoriented eyes. The realization hurt him in the core.

 

"I don't know anything at all!" he groaned, tears wetting his cheeks.

 

Judar guffawed at his distress, evidently thrilled that the pale man was struggling in misery after showing off a straight face the entire time.

 

"What a lame guest we have!" Judar exclaimed.

 

The first prince was becoming irritated by how boisterous Judar was, adding to the noise that Ja'far was already making. If the pale man could writhe like after his display of deadpan behavior earlier, Kouen reckoned he was truly in dire pain.

 

At the healer's gesture, the servants pinned Ja'far down then forced him to drink a dubious, clear liquid from a small vial. He unwillingly swallowed, coughing and almost choking. Some of the liquid trickled to his jaw and neck. Following a few more struggles, he had finally calmed down, albeit still panting.

 

Judar had stopped laughing. He glanced sideways, only to find the first prince intently watching Ja'far. He had remained unperturbed during the commotion, inwardly contemplating how to deal with the distressed man in front of him.

 

"I want all of you to leave us alone,” Kouen commanded. “That includes you, Judar." 

 

"All right, all right," Judar pouted. "Guess I'll visit him some other time. See you, Ja'far!"

 

The magi hummed as he let himself out of the room, the healer and servants following suit. Outside the closed doors, Judar was smirking to himself.

 

"Sinbad," he breathed. "What should I do with your dear Ja'far now?"

 

 

 -----

 

 

Glad that the noisy magi had left, Kouen approached Ja'far. For Ja'far to have memory loss was news he hardly expected; nevertheless, he admitted that the situation was indeed amusing, having never encountered someone who suffered such a predicament before, and only for the the victim to have been Sinbad's most trusted adviser, the man who acted as Sindria Kingdom's second-in-command.

 

"You have amnesia," said Kouen, eyeing the pale man's open palm which was already free from the dark, swelling veins. "That is losing your memories and some knowledge you have about yourself."

 

Ja'far absorbed the words, curious at the man talking to him. Tall and well-built with crimson eyes--thin yet sharp, mouth pursed meaningfully, and posture full of pride, Kouen gave off the aura of regal authority. Even though the pale man was clueless about him, he did not feel uncomfortable in his presence, unlike the way he did with the other lad laughing at him a while ago.

 

"Do you know how this happened to me?" Ja'far asked, his voice hoarse.

 

"We found you unconscious at the western borderland of the empire. You were covered in your own blood," explained Kouen, noting how impassive Ja'far's expression was again. "Some men were with you. They did not survive."

 

Ja'far tried to visualize the event. Nothing formed in his mind. The effort only left him a heavy, dull sensation inside his chest. Nothing made sense.

 

"You've had severe head injury when you were found, so the trauma must have caused the memory loss. The healer already took care of the stitches."

 

Ja'far closed his eyes, judging he was treated well enough despite his lack of self-awareness. He did not sense immediate pain from any wound, although he had been lightheaded. Other than that, the only discomfort was the rigidity of his legs.

 

The unbearable ache only assaulted him when he was questioned by the healer, which he concluded was related to his memories. But now that he had lost his memories and had no idea about his past, how would he know what he needed to do? Ja'far realized he was lost.

 

"Can you at least remember what you were as a child?" Kouen asked, prodding further into what Ja'far could possibly recollect.

 

The healer performed a test on him to check if he was feigning his plight. Red pronounced veins would be swelling on the surface of his palm instead of blue if he was lying, so Kouen did not need to worry about underhanded plans.

 

Ja'far shook his head. Again, he failed to gather old images; all was white inside his head.

 

"Did you take me here?" he asked Kouen.

 

"Yes, I did."

 

"Then-- you saved me?"

 

Kouen raised an eyebrow. Indeed, he happened to be near and was informed of critically injured outsiders. The first imperial prince went to the border where Ja'far and his men were found. He could remember thinking twice about keeping them alive, wary that the incident could be a trap for infiltration.

 

It was then that an informant told Kouen that based on their clothings, the men were guards from Sindria. Furthermore, Ja'far's appearance matched the description of Sinbad's adviser; hence, Kouen took him to the imperial palace. The Sindrian guards were left at the border's headquarters for their soldiers to treat and watch over. A few days later, however, they were reported to have not survived from blood loss and grave injuries.

 

Koumei had asked him if they should inform Sindria of the unfortunate news. Kouen opted to hide the incident until Ja'far woke up.

 

"Does not matter if I brought you here," the first imperial prince answered him blandly.

 

"Why did you do that?"

 

"Because you are valuable."

 

"Does that mean you know me?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Then, we know each other?"

 

"Yes."

 

"How?"

 

Ja'far asked like a child, and it was ticking Kouen off. Kouen pondered if he should explain their status. Should Kouen say that Ja’far was the right hand to his competitor, and that at the bottom of it all, he had saved his adversary? More than likely, the pale man would never get it given his present condition.

 

If anything, Kouen had no doubt that Ja’far knew him. When Ja'far was taken in to the palace, Judar recognized him right away and told them about the pale man's close relationship with Sinbad, in addition to his position in Sindria. Judar suggested eliminating Ja'far, saying the devoted follower might have been sent as a scout. The magi revealed that the pale man was a trained assassin as a child. This knowledge rather impressed Kouen of Ja'far's value.

 

"Can you tell me how we are related?" insisted Ja'far.

 

Sinbad's most loyal adviser and companion asked him again. With those dark gray eyes Kouen could not help staring at, the fairest skin he had ever seen, light disheveled hair, and sworn passion for his king--the first prince was akin to being captivated. All of the injured Sindrian's potentials ran in in his mind as he contemplated his answer. How beneficial would it be for him, the future emperor of the Kou Empire, to possess such a trusted and faithful follower? If only he could have someone like him from Sinbad...

 

Kouen smiled. Maybe, he could have him.

 

"Very well, I shall tell you," said Kouen as he sat beside Ja'far, inclining closer to him.

 

He reached out his hand to hold Ja'far's chin between his thumb and fingers, tilting his freckled face towards his. After a moment of reflection upon those blank yet inviting eyes, Kouen gave in to the immensely compelling impulse. He breathed at him:

 

"Ja'far, I am your King."


	2. Moonlight 02

"Are you sure about this?"

 

Still taken aback by his brother's decision, Koumei rubbed the back of his head. He had never doubted Kouen's judgment in the past; however, the recent development had the second prince quite concerned about his opinion.

 

The night before, the first imperial prince revealed to his brothers that Ja'far had amnesia; much to their surprise, he had added that from then on, the said Sindrian would serve him as one of his imperial vassals.

 

"I don't think Sinbad would take it lightly that we’d be hiding his most favored companion," warned Koumei, absently staring down his dish.

 

Breakfast was being served at the palace garden where the three imperial princes and the high priest discussed their plans for Ja’far. 

 

"That is the very reason why Ja'far is going to be under my wing," Kouen said flatly.

 

"Will you bring him to Balbadd?"

 

"Probably. When he's capable enough. I'll leave the rest in your hands."

 

"I understand, Brother King," Koumei replied, baffled that Kouen just  practically committed... theft, and not even the kind he had expected of him.

 

"Is he really that important to that foolish king?" Kouha asked.

 

The third prince opened his mouth as one of his personal attendants, Jun Jun leaned closer and fed him a small chunk of meat. 

 

"Ja’far’s been his long-time confidante," Judar answered, eyeing Kouen. "He might be responsible, but he's just a small fry. Who would have thought he’d get your attention?”

 

"He’s merely a prospect at the moment," Kouen said after sipping his morning tea.

 

"What will you do to him when he’s recovered?"

 

"Use him.”

 

"You sure are resourceful.”

 

With unwashed fingers, Judar had been snatching fat dumplings from the center plate. Koumei's eyes sharpened at him as the magi chewed his food loudly while speaking. Judar snickered when he noticed the annoyance to his table manners. 

 

"I wonder what kind of face Sinbad will make once he finds out that his little adviser sits on your lap now," mused Judar, evil grin on his lips.

 

"Does that king hit him, too?" Kouha asked as Jin Jin wiped his hands.

 

"I don't think Sinbad’s as odd as you, though, I bet he’d lay his hands on Ja’far whenever he could.”

 

Kouen's brows furrowed, doubting if Ja'far had served his king 'that way'. Koumei caught the little reaction and somehow read his older brother's interest; this did little to quell his unease for their scheme.  

 

"High Priest, I assume you will cooperate with us on this," said Koumei. 

 

"Of course. This seems fun, anyway," Judar answered. 

 

"What about Kougyoku?" Kouha interrupted. “She stayed in Sindria for a few months before. Given how well acquainted Kougyoku is with the people there, she’ll be confounded to find their adviser here.”

 

"She'll oblige," Kouen said.

 

"As much as she doted on Sinbad, she will have to be reminded of her roots," commented Judar. "Oh, and you better engage Hakuryuu, as well."

 

"Absolutely," Koumei replied. 

 

The second prince signaled to his attendant Chuu'un. The latter approached and bowed to his master.

 

"Have guards and attendants watch over Ja'far. Make sure the news of his presence does not spread outside the palace grounds," Koumei commanded.

 

“As you wish.”

 

"Can you quickly find a veteran fighter to train his body back in shape?" said Kouen. "And you might as well assign a court scholar or two he can learn from."

 

"That won't be difficult," answered the freckled prince.

 

Judar chuckled. He could not imagine Ja'far trying to completely blend into the Kou lifestyle. He smiled viciously, reckoning that the coming days would be more than interesting.

 

 

\-----

 

 

"One more time."

 

Shifting to lie beside the lady of the evening, Sinbad grunted the words in a wooden tone. The woman servicing him nodded, more than willing to oblige to her noble client’s request.

 

She straightened her back immediately, positioning herself on top of the king. She looked at him in daze, her long brown curls touching the king's bare chest.

 

Sinbad stretched his hand up to caress the woman's cheek. Eyes blank, he pulled her down for a kiss. They locked lips for a long moment, muffling their tangled breaths. 

 

The king sat up. The woman moved accordingly, arching her back as Sinbad buried his face into her neck. Her pleased moans filled the entire room. She rocked her hips against Sinbad’s lap, fingers scraping at his broad back.

 

Sinbad nibbled her neck and rested his chin at her shoulder. He let his bed partner do the work as he tried to make his body revel from each contact.

 

He very much needed this. If his body would like this the way it should, he might consider doing the lady again and again until he could no longer think and just doze off on his own. Thinking was the last thing Sinbad needed. Perhaps being overly inebriated while bedding a woman would help divert his tired focus. Just about anything that could momentarily stop his mind from working would be good. 

 

Sweet moans became louder and louder as her movements turned frantic. Sinbad spurred his partner on by following her lead. When he suddenly thrust up, she began singing praises to the king's name repeatedly.

 

In between their sensual movements, the king rested his gaze at the distant window in the grand chamber--the rays of moonlight dancing through and cool wind blowing at the white-laced curtains. Sinbad narrowed his eyes.

 

"More," he demanded, willing those pervasive thoughts away.

 

His partner moved faster, shivering along her gasps, while Sinbad's body reacted correspondingly, hard inside her.  His chest, however, remained hollowed. Despite the primitive pleasure, the unsettling feeling remained. How could he possibly detach himself from his worries?

 

"Already--Your Majesty!" the woman screamed.

 

Sinbad tightened his hold round her waist. He grunted and spasmed through his brief climax. After a long purr, the woman unmounted Sinbad and flopped on the bed, panting and gazing at the king's sweaty figure. Without looking back at her, Sinbad remained sitting, his golden eyes focused on the open window.

 

The woman lifted her hand, wishing to touch the skin she had just held. A second later, a deep breath moved Sinbad's shoulders. She bit her lower lip and reluctantly retracted her hand. Knowing that the king would not be present anymore by the time she would wake up, she bitterly closed her eyes.

 

Sinbad stood up. He picked up his night robe from the cold floor and wore it. He made his way to the balcony on the opposite end of his quarters. He closed his eyes as he passed by the window. The evening breeze caressed his cheeks, and moonlight illuminated his gloomy face. Scowling, he stared down at his empty palm. He clenched it into a fist as his thoughts wandered away.

 

It had been a week since it was confirmed that one of Sindria's eight generals was missing. More than a month ago, Ja'far left the country for a diplomatic visit to a new ally nation in the Northeast Region. On foreign missions, Sinbad would personally go and be accompanied by him. On that particular week, however, Sinbad had to welcome the leaders affiliated to the Seven Seas Alliance in Sindria.

 

"Perhaps we should reschedule the visit and policy talks," Sinbad suggested.

 

"It wouldn't be wise to make our new friends wait," said Ja'far. "And you must stay here for the assembly of the Seven Seas Alliance."

 

"But to send you alone--" 

 

"Don't you trust me?" the adviser asked, his eyes earnest.

 

With that appeal, Sinbad would not be able to deny Ja'far's insistence; still, he could not help feeling a little cautious.

 

"I do, and I always will. Ja'far, you know I trust you the most," he sighed. "I'm probably just not used to you being sent on your own."

 

"Sin, I'm not a child. This sounds like you doubt my capabilities ."

 

"I don't. Never will I."

 

"Then leave this to me, Sin. It would only be for a short while."

 

Sinbad studied him.

 

"I'll bring presents as well," the adviser added.

 

"Then, just make it as quick as you can."

 

"Yes, my lord," said Ja'far, bowing to Sinbad and showing him a gentle smile. "You can count on me."

 

Sinbad had to agree, albeit reluctantly. Sometimes it upset him whenever Ja'far was being too responsible. His independence had the power to make him feel lonely, that without Ja’far constantly by his side, there was the inexplicable discomfort one would feel if an item which was worn every day suddenly went missing.

 

Masrur, the Fanalis general, offered to accompany Ja'far, but the latter politely declined. He said the rest of the generals had to stay in Sindria to accommodate their guests and protect them from possible threats; hence, Ja'far set off to the NorthEast with a handful of parliament officials and guards. He promised to return in less than four weeks. That time had passed. Only a messenger from their new ally arrived. The old man was deployed to Sindria to verify the date of the visit, revealing to Sinbad that no one from the Southern Seas entered their land for policy talks.

 

Sinbad was utterly astonished; he had been expecting Ja’far’s return this week. At once, he sent a castle agent to search for Ja'far and his company. A few days later, the agent had returned to report that a broken carriage which officially belonged to Sindria was found.

 

"The carriage was located in the plains of the region, on a travel route bound to their destination," the agent reported dejectedly. "They were most likely attacked by unknown enemies."

 

"Their whereabouts?" Sinbad asked in a voice as hard as steel.

 

"My apologies, Your Majesty. There was no trace of Sir Ja'far and other officials. We only managed to find a few parcels they brought, and this," explained the agent, thrusting a cloth-wrapped item to the king's hands.

 

The king took the item, unfolded the cloth, and in his palms lay Ja'far's household vessel, Bararaq Sei. A wave of anxiety washed over him. His stomach churned.

 

"Continue searching for them. They could have run off to neighboring lands," Sinbad ordered stiffly.

 

The agent nodded and took his leave. Sinbad chewed at his lower lip as he darkly observed Jafar's weapon. The other generals behind him were sharing the troubled expression. For a long moment, there was only silence until Yamraiha cleared her throat and stepped forward.

 

"I'm sure Ja'far will be fine. He's strong," she said as calmly as she could.

 

"That's right. If an enemy has killed them, their bodies would have already been found near the incident. I think they’ve escaped and are now hiding somewhere," Spartos added, the rest of the generals nodding in agreement.

 

"There must be a reason stopping Ja'far from communicating with us," said Sharrkan. "It must be a threat to Sindria if he openly did."

 

It took Sinbad a minute to face his generals. His eyes were fierce yet his gaze was lost.

 

"That might be the case. Use any of our connections to look into this. Whoever did this knows who Ja'far is and is most likely aiming at me and Sindria. We need to be discreet and careful about this," he ordered.

 

Sinbad himself believed that Ja'far was alive, doubtless how skilled in combat he was, but since his household vessel was not with him anymore, Sinbad worried how his adviser could survive future battles.

 

The news had bothered Sinbad more than he thought it would. He sighed as he looked up at the full moon, his temple throbbing with his harried thoughts. He had been heavily drinking every night since the agent returned with Ja'far's weapon. He was futilely hoping that alcohol could alleviate some of the unsettling pain in his stomach. To his misery, it hardly worked, and even bedding a woman did not help at all.

 

"This is why I didn't want to send you on your own," Sinbad murmured.

 

He counted all the possibilities of where his adviser's company could be. Trying to figure out who assaulted them was second to that, since Sinbad had already suspected Al Thamen first in his mind.

 

"Please come back home to me," he breathed, eyes searching the radiant moon.

 

The full moon illuminating the dark sky reminded him of Ja'far's silver-white hair. Sinbad's gaze softened, regret telling him that he should have insisted for Ja'far to stay that day. 

 

Sinbad tightened his fists to his sides as he stated his oath.

 

"I'll definitely find you."

 

 

\-----

 

 

Three months had passed since Ja'far woke up and Kouen had called to his djinn, Phenex to heal his injuries. As the general commander of the Western Subjugation Army, the first imperial prince had afterwards left for Balbadd. Once certain that Ja’far had ample care towards his steady recovery, Koumei and Kouha had followed Kouen to Balbadd.

 

By the time the amnesiac was fully healed, he began training his body for combat with a master martial artist. His mentor commended him for his exceptional agility and natural stealth, all of which reflected the profound abilities he displayed in the past. Ja'far also impressed a handful of designated court scholars were also impressed. If there was one aspect that Ja'far was remarkably lacking, though, it was sociability. He never spoke a word unless asked, and even when he answered, the response was always flat and brief. 

 

"What can we even talk about when he doesn't even remember anything?" Kouha pondered.

 

"Tell him a story," Koumei said. "Just make sure it's realistic."

 

The two princes were on their way to Ja'far's quarters, a handful of attendants trailing them. They returned to the capital in the morning, about to spend a short break from their western missions.

 

"Shall I tell him about my djinn?"

 

"If he’d be interested," Koumei answered.

 

They stopped in front of Ja'far's room. A maidservant knocked and announced their presence before opening the door. Inside they found Ja'far seated, blankly staring out the window. He tilted his head to his visitors. Upon seeing the princes, he stood up and bowed with his hands clasped together, showing them the court manners he had learned.

 

"Your Imperial Highness, Koumei and Kouha," he greeted.

 

Koumei nodded then gestured for Ja'far to sit down. He took his own seat across him as Kouha settled himself on the bed. His attendants stood near him.

 

"We're here for a little chat," Kouha announced.

 

"Any problems living in the court?" Koumei asked.

 

Ja'far hesitated for a moment then shook his head. The daily training and studies had been worthwhile compared to the emptiness of cooping up in his room for hours, but when it came to dealing with people, he was plain clueless.

 

"How about with blending in?" Koumei inquired as though he had read into his thoughts.

 

Ja'far looked up and stared at him.

 

"I don't remember anything about my past, so I can't talk to people."

 

"Doesn’t mean you cannot ask about them about anything," said Kouha.

 

Ja'far glanced at him, noting how effeminate the young prince was. After learning about the imperial family through official records and tales, seeing them up close was quite surreal.

 

"They’d get bored by me," he reasoned out.

 

Sometimes lady attendants would try conversing with him; when he could not keep up, however, they would excuse themselves and leave him alone.

 

"I think you're quite interesting," Kouha replied with a sly smile, darting at his brother. "You have a silver-white hair, and freckles. Just like Koumei."

 

"Ah, yes. Your hair does suit you. Looks like clouds to me,” commented Koumei while eyeing his brother sharply. 

 

Ja'far blinked and unconsciously touched his hair. It was the first time he was told to be interesting, at least according to his present memory. It felt good.

 

"I couldn't compare to others here, Your Highness."

 

"You were born from a faraway land," Koumei informed him. "But you’ve been living here for a long time. There's no need to be reserved and conscious with appearances."

 

Ja’far’s chest warmed up with the simple yet reassuring words. Maybe, he could try talking, and just like what Kouha advised, he could try asking.

 

"Your Highness, if you would not mind--" he carefully said, "could you tell me what I was like before?"

 

Koumei's eyebrow twitched, not expecting the wooden-faced pale man to suddenly be inquiring about himself; nonetheless, the second prince smiled. Ja’far himself had already presented the opportunity.

 

"You used to be an assassin. On one of your journeys, you crossed paths with our eldest brother. It was not a steady relationship at first. Eventually, though, you have grown fond of him and became his follower. He saw great potential in you. Brother King believed you could work as a court official or his page.”

 

Ja'far let the information sink in. The number of scars around his legs were  finally making sense.

 

"Have I been serving Prince Kouen for a long time?" he asked further.

 

"You have. You were his constant companion," Kouha added to the fabrication. 

 

"So I was that close to him..." 

 

"You are extremely loyal to Brother King," Koumei said. "You’ll be the last person I could count to betray him."

 

"Indeed. He practically owns you," said Kouha. "You're his favorite!"

 

Ja'far frowned.

 

"I have amnesia, Your Highness. I doubt the great prince would want an incapable follower in his ranks."

 

"Nevertheless, he saved you. He even used Phenex to hasten and complete your healing," replied Koumei.

 

"Brother En doesn’t use his powers on others generously," emphasized Kouha. "I can tell he did only because it's you."

 

Ja'far's face softened after that statement. He had not spoken to Kouen since that day in the healing bed. Strangely, on that meeting alone, he had already felt how powerful and regal the man was.

 

"I don't want to fall short of his expectations," Ja'far said, casting his eyes down. "With my state, I'm more likely to fail him."

 

Koumei blinked at his words. Their psychology worked faster than he had speculated.

 

"If you're concerned about fulfilling your duties, just work hard for him, and for the Kou Empire," advised Kouha, leading the pale man deeper into the manipulation they were pulling off.

 

"Brother King will be arriving tomorrow from Balbadd. Your greeting shall please him, Ja'far. That will be a good start," said Koumei.

 

For several minutes, they fixed their gazes to one another, then Jafar took a deep breath and clasped his hands together. He knelt down and lowered his head.

 

"I appreciate your kindness, Prince Koumei, Prince Kouha. I will do my best for your family's honor," Ja'far swore.

 

"Keep your loyalty to the empire, Ja'far. Give your all to Brother King. I'm sure he will be proud of you," said Koumei, hiding a knowing smile behind his black feather fan.

 

“Please count on me.”

 

Ja'far beamed at the two princes. The unexpected expression caught Koumei and Kouha off guard.

 

Brother, he's really yours now, Koumei thought.

 

The two princes finally bid him good luck and left for their own quarters. Ja'far thanked them for their visit, gracing them with another warm smile that the imperial brothers returned.

 

Lying awake on his bed, he planned what he would say to Kouen. Determination pooled inside Ja’far. Hand over his chest, he could feel the loud pounding of his heart.  

 

Ja'far had made up his mind. On the next day, he would earnestly welcome the first prince and show him his dedication. On the next day, he would go see Kouen and, with newfound courage, ask for blessing to remain by his side.

 

Ja’far was not lost anymore. With Kouen, he had regained his purpose. 

 


	3. Moonlight 03

Kougyoku was intently peering at Ja'far, round eyes wide and disbelieving. She doubted her vision; that Sinbad's adviser was right in front of her; that he--a Sindrian--was in the capital of the Kou Empire and, from then on, would be serving her oldest brother, Kouen. Ka Koubun nervously observed the confounded princess, wary that she might blurt out the pale man's true identity.

 

Upon Kougyoku’s return from her overseas trip, she was informed about Ja'far’s presence in the palace. Without hesitation, she insisted to meet him, wishing to confirm if the pale man had really lost his memories and sided with them; so, first thing that morning, the eighth imperial princess approached the pale man who was alone at the terrace overlooking the gardens. 

 

"You still recognize me, do you?" asked Kougyoku, slightly fidgeting.

 

For seconds, Ja’far only looked at her. His eyes studied the striking hair, color resembling her brothers', tied like a ribbon, and the tip attached to a golden hair pin with a glinting garnet on it. Her face was similar to Kouha's, albeit rounder and missing a playful grin. After a while, Ja'far had finally recognized the lady before him.

 

"Your Highness, Imperial Princess Kougyoku. I am most honored to be graced by your presence," politely answered Ja'far as he bowed.

 

Kougyoku's face lit up, relieved that Ja'far still knew her. She had spoken to him on several occasions in Sindria. She had admired his impeccable hospitality and manners.

 

"However, I apologize for not remembering our past encounters. As I am, my memories have not yet revisited me," Ja'far added, only recalling her based on the descriptions of each member of the imperial family. 

 

The shoulders of the princess slumped. The pale man was indeed suffering from amnesia. At first, Kougyoku's attendant, Ka Koubun was taken aback by the news; shortly, he realized that the situation worked in his favor after the incident of his petty trick on Sinbad.

 

"Ja'far, you don't really remember anything about your king?" Kougyoku tested.

 

Ja'far took a moment to respond. He placed his right hand over his chest and flashed her an apologetic smile.

 

"I don't, but I've been re-acquainted with what I needed to know. I will work hard to regain His Excellency's blessings."

 

Kougyoku's eyes widened. In front of her was indeed Ja'far--same eyes, same face, same loyalty, and same passion for his master--but his master this time was completely different. An uncomfortable sensation welled up in her chest.

 

"Maybe, you shouldn't push yourself," Kougyoku said, her voice dropping.

 

"Princess, what are you saying?" Ka Koubun quickly interrupted, afraid that she might truly confess.

 

"But Ja'far has amnesia! And why would he serve Brother Kouen? This is an utter nonsense!"

 

Ja'far stiffened. In utter dismay, Ka Koubun dramatically smacked a palm to his own face while muttering "Princess, don't do this--" repeatedly. Ja'far inwardly fought not to be affected and expressed his resolve.

 

"Your Highness, I know that I'm still not as competitive as I have been before. Even so, I am willing to do anything I can, so if I will be given another chance--"

 

"You don't have to do this! Aren't you just blindly asserting yourself? You're not supposed to be here, Ja’far. You don't even belong here."

 

"Princess, if anyone hears you--" Ka Koubun worried.

 

"Why don't you leave the country and go somewhere else?" Kougyoku abruptly continued. "Better yet, serve someone else. Believe me, Ja'far. You need to find another master."

 

It hurt.

 

Ja'far had never been confronted like this before, and it wounded him. The words were akin to sharp daggers planted to his chest. Hoping to retaliate, he opened his mouth; no sound came out, though, in spite of his racing thoughts. He bit down his trembling lip.

 

Something in those offensive words penetrated his conscience. He realized that Kougyoku was only stating a truth he had been denying for three months. Being told that he was saved, taken in, and valued by the first prince made him hopeful, gratifying his heartfelt need for direction. But because of what the princess had said, he was forced to admitted to himself what had always tugged at him. That for some inexplicable reason, the imperial city, the grand palace, the routine environment, the fleeting faces, or just about everything around him did not feel like... 'home'.

 

"Kougyoku, you're gonna make poor Ja'far cry."

 

Judar was sporting a wicked grin as he made his way to the terrace. No one had noticed how long the magi had been listening in. The princess threw him a questioning look as he casually put his arm around the pale man's shoulders, the latter not looking up. Dazed, the pale man settled his eyes to the ground.

 

"Judar, what do you think you're doing?" Kougyoku demanded.

 

"Aren't you being harsh? Ja'far here is being good and trying his best, you know," the magi replied in an easy tone.

 

"You do understand that this is seriously wrong."

 

"What? Are you actually going against your brother?" 

 

The magi knew that Kougyoku would never defy Kouen. The princess admired Sinbad, but she would still listen to her brother's orders.

 

"It's just that--That this does not-- Ugh-- Ja'far has amnesia!"

 

"We all know that already. Kouen still wants him."

 

Ja'far flinched at that statement. He suddenly looked up at Judar as deeper discomfort filled his chest. Knowingly, the magi returned a vile smile at him, then shifted to lean closer.

 

"Kouen's arriving any moment. Might as well get going," Judar whispered to his ear. "I'm sure he already misses you."

 

Kougyoku frowned at the trick Judar was pulling off. Everyone knew that Sinbad was the pale man's rightful master. Undoubtedly, the king would never forgive them for using his most trusted companion.

 

Ja'far nodded at Judar. With a tight grip to the sides of his robes, he glanced at Kougyoku and shot her a rueful smile. Despite her blunt words, he could not get himself to dislike her. If anything, he hated himself for being carried away by his naivety. He felt that--unlike him--the princess was being true to herself.

 

"I'm sorry for cutting our conversation. I will have to welcome His Excellency. Please know that I truly appreciate your visit and concern, Princess Kougyoku," said Ja'far as he bowed again.

 

Such grace for a clueless man. Kougyoku watch him leave the terrace. Once alone with Judar, her face turned dark. Given her position, she could not do much for Sindria's leaders; nonetheless, fooling Sinbad was something she had never wanted to tolerate. She at least wanted to keep his trust, even knowing the king could never reciprocate her feelings romantically.

 

"Is that how much you adore Sinbad?" Judar teased.

 

"Wha--What are you talking about?" the princess flustered. "It's because he's Lord Sinbad's adviser!"

 

"My point. You're too obvious."

 

Kougyoku cleared her throat, then she eyed Judar suspiciously.

 

"What are you going to do when he finally gets his memories back? Isn't this a bad idea? I need to tell Brother Kouen--"

 

"Forget it. Kouen is serious about him. If you spoil his plans, he won't like it. Do you want to betray your brother?"

 

"I will never--"

 

"My advice: just play along."

 

Judar turned on his heel but before leaving Kougyoku, he gently patted her head and graced her a warning glance.

 

"That will also keep Ja'far safe," the magi murmured.

 

Ka Koubun sighed and found the princess frozen, utterly lost in her thoughts. He called her attention a few times, but his voice sounded distant to her.

 

She fought the urge to run to Sindria and tell Sinbad where Ja'far was. She wished to flee the Kou Empire and stay by the king's side; as much as she yearned for him, she could not do it at all, being an imperial princess and noble warrior. Furthermore, she could not stomach betraying her family, especially Kouen, despite her opinions on the entire situation.

 

Maybe it was foolish of her to think she could be trusted by Sinbad. After all, Kougyoku had already betrayed him.

 

 

\-----

 

 

"His Excellency, the Western Subjugation Army General Commander: Ren Kouen has arrived in the Imperial City!"

 

At the announcement, everyone in the grand hall genuflected and bowed with hands clasped together to welcome the first imperial prince. He had just returned in Rakushou from his latest western expedition. Koumei and Kouha got up on their feet and approached their eldest brother as he entered the hall, his enormous household members striding behind him.

 

"Brother En, welcome back," greeted Kouha.

 

Kouen nodded at the third prince, then shifted his focus to Koumei.

 

"Everything's going well, I suppose?"

 

"Yes, Brother King," answered Koumei.

 

Kouen scanned the hall then settled his gaze upon a distinguished subordinate kneeling at the right line of attendants and vassals. Koumei watched his brother turn away as he approached Ja'far.

 

"It's been a while."

 

Ja'far's stiff shoulders jerked at the initiative, albeit keeping his head low at the presence of his master.

 

"Your Excellency, we are pleased by your return," answered Ja'far.

 

For a long moment, Kouen's eyes were on him. He noted the improvement on the pale man’s appearance and demeanor since their last meeting. Not expecting his presence in the hall, Kouen was rather amused how Ja'far had already closely acted as the follower he pictured him to be.

 

"I see you've recovered properly," Kouen said.

 

"It was all because of you, Prince Kouen. Thank you very much."

 

After a minute of staring down Ja'far, the first prince finally stepped away and entered the inner palace with Koumei at his side and his household members tagging along. Ja'far remained stiff, eyes cast downwards.

 

"You can stand up now," Kouha told Ja'far.

 

"Ah, yes," replied the pale man.

 

Ja'far got up, vision searching Kouen's direction. Kouha observed the longing that unconsciously showed on the pale man's face. 

 

"I can't believe you're really taken by him."

 

"Huh?"

 

"As expected of Brother En," Kouha continued to remark. “I do wonder if you have a thing for kings.”

 

“My apologies, Prince Kouha. I couldn't under--"

 

"It's fine, really. I'm just saying you're always like this when it comes to 'your' king," Kouha teased. "Somewhat like a young maiden in love."

 

"Pardon. I'm only acting as his follower," abruptly reacted Ja'far, discomfort growing inside of him.

 

"I know, I know. Excuse me. Just continue doing that, will you? I think he prefers that."

 

Kouha motioned to leave the hall, his three lady attendants following suit. After a few strides, he stopped on his track and looked back.

 

"Ja'far," he called. 

 

The pale man curiously met his eyes.

 

"You can keep the formality with Brother En, but you can loosen up a little with me," the third prince said with a wink and sly smile before he proceeded to the inner palace.

 

Ja'far did not expect the lax treatment Kouha had showed him, realizing that the third prince was a considerate person despite his odd image in the palace.

 

His eyebrows furrowed bitterly. Ja'far regretted not remembering the relationships he had had with the Kou princes in the past; at the moment, it hardly mattered anymore. His resolve was not needed anymore.

 

 

\-----

 

 

"Prince Kouen, this is truly an honor."

 

The lady of the evening happily whispered to the first prince as she planted soft kisses at the back of his ear, trailing down his broad neck and nape. Bestriding him, her lean arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 

Arid from his dull trip and the day’s discussion in the war council, it was one of those nights when as a man Kouen needed company. For his outlet, a young high-class courtesan was introduced to him; and it was enough that the lady he would be bedding looked good with her long straight black hair, fair skin, and curvaceous body.

 

The first prince lifted the silky lining covering her thighs and caressed the soft skin underneath. His other hand stroked her slender waist. He reached up to pull the robes off the lady's shoulders and chest. With her upper half exposed, the courtesan leaned in and kissed the prince boldly, pulling him further into her body. She was determined to thoroughly pleasure Kouen this evening, hoping the union would conceive his child.

 

Kouen pulled away from the kisses and rested his face in her large, round bosom. The warm flesh felt good. Likewise, the feel of the prince's hands kneading the courtesan's limbs sent pleasant shivers over her body, rough yet tingling, making her whimper.

 

Hearing the obscene sounds prompted the prince to grab her buttocks, his body reacting. Kouen closed his eyes as his hands continued to explore her. With his face buried between meaty breasts, he savored the sweet fragrance of fresh flowers, the lady's perfume, and inhaled deeply.

 

In an instant, a pair of clear, dark gray eyes darting coldly at him invaded his mind. Kouen abruptly opened his eyes and pushed the lady away from his chest.

 

"I-is something wrong, Your Excellency?" the courtesan gasped.

 

"Nothing," Kouen replied with a frigid expression.

 

Kouen could not believe it. He had just imagined Ja'far out of the blue. He had to admit that those eyes had been bothering him since that day; however, the first prince would have to will such thoughts away during an intimate session like this.

 

Frowning to himself, he held the lady's face and licked her neck. His beautiful partner returned the sensual touches, slowly removing the layered clothes that covered his hard torso, revealing a muscly chest and broad shoulders. Accordingly, Kouen parted the hair from the back of her neck and kissed and sucked on her nape.

 

Ja'far's radiant skin around his ears, the pale nape that his robes could never properly hide, his thin small lips, moonlight-colored hair, freckled nose--everything uninvitingly popped up in Kouen's mind. Again, he pulled away and halted his movements, clicking his tongue in irritation.

 

"Don't interrupt me now," he growled.

 

"P-prince?" the courtesan worried.

 

One empty glance at the lady, Kouen had quickly removed all of her remaining clothes and dropped them to the floor. Wordlessly, he lifted her body to settle her on the bed. Foreplay did not matter anymore, so he positioned himself atop of her, leaning down for another kiss.

 

There was a loud knock on the door.

 

Kouen stopped. Whoever was interrupting him at this hour certainly did not know his place. The first prince waited a moment, but there was no call. Thinking that this untaught person might be leaving after getting ignored, Kouen inclined closer to his courtesan for the kiss.

 

Then another knock.

 

His mood was ruined in a flash. How impudent of anyone to disturb him when everyone in the palace should be well aware not to interrupt his evening upon the army's return.

 

"Prince Kouen," said the voice from the door. "Please forgive me for coming here this late."

 

Thin, red eyes widened. The insolent one who had been getting in his way both in thoughts and in person was none other than Ja'far.

 

"I just--I would like to tell you something," Ja'far said.

 

Kouen straightened his back, sitting upright in the spacious bed. His courtesan pouted at him, annoyed that they had to wait for the pale man to finish his speech.

 

"What is it?" Kouen replied sternly. "Make it quick."

 

"Y-yes, Your Excellency," uttered Ja'far.

 

The pale man was relieved that his master was still awake. He completely understood that he was being rude; however, he had missed his chance to speak privately with the first prince during the day; and when Ja'far could not sleep, bothered by his concern, he decided to personally come to Kouen's quarters.

 

He had already made up his mind.

 

"I would like to sincerely thank you for saving me and for healing my wounds," expressed Ja'far.

 

Kouen took his moment to answer. Just like what Koumei told him, the pale man's demeanor had greatly changed in the past few months; still, he did not expect Ja'far to be this open with his supposed master soon after his recovery. Moreover, the sentimental gratitude could have waited the next morning.

 

"Is that all?" Kouen asked coldly.

 

"This might seem trivial to you, considering your power. But Prince Kouen, I'm truly grateful for everything you’ve done for me. That’s why I would like to make a request."

 

Kouen fleered to himself. Ja'far was really something. He wondered if Ja'far was constantly acting this way with Sinbad. Neither his court servants nor household member ever requested anything from him before. They did not have the nerve to do so, and not a single one of them had disturbed the first prince in the middle of the night for such petty matters.

 

"What do you want?" grunted Kouen.

 

"Please allow me to serve you during your stay before your return to Balbadd," stated Ja'far, "and--and before I leave the Imperial City."

 

Kouen blinked, doubting what he had heard. He quickly judged if the words meant that Ja'far had already regained his memories. Did he intend to only repay him then come back to Sinbad? If that was the case, he really was as sly as Judar had described.

 

Kouen climbed off the bed and turned around, leaving his naked courtesan to lie alone. She was confused that the first prince left her in the middle of an intimate moment to talk to a mere vassal. Without reservations, Kouen opened the door, revealing a straight-faced Ja'far who stood and peered at him intently. Again, he was welcomed by those blank, dark gray eyes that had been piquing him for months.

 

Keeping silent, Ja'far clenched his fists, unable to stay calm upon meeting Kouen's sharp gaze. He wanted to serve the noble prince in front of him, but Kougyoku was right: he was not deserving of Kouen's company and leadership.

 

"Did you say you're leaving the empire?" Kouen sneered dangerously.

 

"That's right, Prince."

 

Ja'far was really ticking him off. Kouen roughly grabbed him by the cheek, glared down at him, the shock obvious on the pale man's face.

 

"Why do you think you're going?" Kouen hissed.

 

"I--I can't stay here any longer and follow you."

 

"You want to leave and serve somebody else?"

 

"That might be for the best, Your Excellency,” the pale man steeled himself. “You don't need someone like me here. This place-- this is not my home. I don't belong here at all."

 

Ja'far did it. Kouen snapped. He angrily called out the courtesan who showed up in disheveled robes she had apparently worn in haste.

 

"I don't need you anymore," growled Kouen at her.

 

Chills ran down her spine. Terrified of the enraged look on Kouen's face, she hurriedly excused herself out of his room. As soon as she was out his quarters, Kouen brusquely pulled Ja'far in and slammed the door so hard it rattled by the wall. He dragged the pale man further into the room and unceremoniously tossed him at the large bed.

 

Ja'far yelped as he tried to sit up, but Kouen was already above him, pinning down his wrists on either side of his head. His dark, gray eyes widened.

 

"Prince Kouen, what are you--"

 

Before Ja'far could grasp what was happening, his lips were furiously sealed. Kouen glared him down the whole time as he stole his breath and made his way deeper into his mouth.

 

"Mmmph," Ja'far whimpered. "Prince--Mmph--Kou--Nngh!"

 

The pale man’s struggles against his master’s weight were futile. Try as he might to move his head away from him, the first prince only followed, locking his lips with his, leaving him breathless, face flushed, and hair disheveled.

 

At last, Kouen broke the contact and examined Ja'far as he gasped for breath, saliva leaking down his chin. His unbound robes revealed his flushed skin.

 

"Why?" Ja'far huffed, shaking.

 

"Because I was supposed to be indulged in this before you got in the way for your selfish interests to flee the empire," Kouen stated.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were--But, but I am not someone you can do this with," Ja'far nearly screamed.

 

"Are you denying me? You were doing this before."

 

"I don't--"

 

"Don't fool me," Kouen hissed.

 

Maintaining a burning stare, Kouen removed the belt and sash from his own robes, undoing all of his garments.

 

"You'll serve me tonight. Isn’t that what you want?" the prince taunted as he moved his weight down and licked Ja’far’s collar bone.

 

Frozen at the thought that he had been in an affair in the past, Ja'far could only helplessly whimper against the threatening body above him.

 

"No, no-- There’s no way I have done this kind of--Ahh!"

 

Kouen bit him. Aggressive hands suddenly yanked the robes off his slender body, exposing more pale skin for the infuriated prince to ravish. Ja'far twisted to his side to escape, but in a matter of seconds, Kouen was able to pull his arm away and trap him in a biting kiss, while Kouen’s other hand was locked around Ja’far’s slender waist.

 

The pale man had nowhere to run to; still, his mind raced, telling him he must escape. He could not do this with Kouen. It never felt the natural thing to do.

 

Collecting the fragments of his courage,  Ja'far mustered the strength to kick Kouen's shin and shove, with all his shaken might, against his broad chest. Once free from the kiss, he abruptly moved his face away, sat up fast, and slapped Kouen so hard the sound resonated inside the room.

 

Ja'far, in his heavy panting, struggled to cover his naked body as he backed away. Kouen wiped the redness of his cheek, eyes leering like a provoked, hungry lion.

 

"Prince Kouen, stop this already!" Ja'far demanded, retreating to the headboard.

 

The first prince tugged at his right foot, pinned him down the bed once more, and gripped at his neck. Ja'far's eyes were half-open yet defiant; however, he was still overwhelmed by the rage vividly reflected on Kouen's red eyes. His small body trembled in trepidation that he could be strangled to death any moment.

 

"Le--let me--go," he choked. “Pl--Gu--”

 

Kouen darkly loomed over him, tightening his grip.

 

"You will not decline me. You can never defy me!" 

 

Ja'far's lids stretched further, feeling the raging flow of magoi out of Kouen's body, causing him to tremble more. Weak hands fought against Kouen's forearm, cheeks reddening and eyes tearing up at the shortage of breath. He made a mistake by coming over tonight. He had made the first imperial prince so angry that he could not leave unscathed anymore.

 

Upon seeing Ja'far's helpless gasps and colored skin, the prince instinctively released the ruthless grip around his neck. The pale man coughed and wheezed and twisted, tears on his face from the suffocation Kouen induced.

 

Kouen was disoriented. What was he doing? Why was he losing control over someone like Ja’far? What made him so furious? He could not think straight at all. He had never done these things before, until he met Ja'far.

 

In frustration, Kouen yanked the pale man in, arms round his back as he rained down teeth-scraping kisses to his chest. Careless fingers reached up, fondled, and pinched a nipple.

 

Ja'far groaned at the sensation of his chest being ravished; it sent shivers down his body. Soon the groans turned to something else--something embarrassingly obscene to his ears. His buds repeatedly pinched, twisted, pulled, he was already at the mercy of Kouen's skillful fingers when a hot mouth found its way to the other nipple. He was bitten, sucked, and licked. It made his vision blur and head swim.

 

"See? Your body seems to know this very well," Kouen breathed.

 

"N--no way-- Angh!"

 

Kouen bit him again. The first prince could feel his shaft getting harder than it already was with Ja'far's whimpers whenever their skin. Aggravation further grew inside him at the lewd sight of the pale man--messed-up moonlit hair, teary eyes, red cheeks, open mouth trickling of saliva, and sweaty skin. He was finally certain that Sinbad got his way with him before; a man as indulgent as Sinbad, the king would never be able to overlook such alluring wonder.

 

"I can't stand you anymore," Kouen hissed.

 

He opened Ja'far's legs wide beneath him. His finger intruded the tight crevice down there. The pale man violently writhed, trying to escape, but he was trapped by the overpowering built of Kouen's body.

 

The first prince's finger thrust deeper, twisting and stretching his insides. Biting his bottom lip, Ja'far stifled his cries until another finger made its way in and left him squeaking uncontrollably. Kouen spurred him on by gnawing at his earlobe and sticking his hot wet tongue into the hole of his ear.

 

"Nnngh! Can't-- Ah--Mmph!"

 

Ja'far latched on his own forearm to stop the obscene noises coming from his mouth. He did not want to hear it; the voice never belonged to him. It could never be him.

 

"Really something," Kouen smirked, pulling his fingers out in one swift motion causing Ja'far to bite harder.

 

He was at his limit. Without warning, Kouen grasped the back of Ja'far's thighs to spread him as wide as he could, and in a flash, pressed his hard throbbing member inside, roughly forcing its way in.

 

The fierce push jerked the frail body underneath that could only squirm and writhe. It was too much. Ja'far could not breath anymore.

 

"T--take it out! Please, take it out!" he cried.

 

The pain was unbearable. Ja'far could only huff and gasp. And as much as he wanted to get the hot aching member out of him, any movement of his limbs only hurt him more.

 

"Pri--K-Kou--" he panted, "--en, I beg you-- please--Ahhh--haaa!"

 

Kouen suddenly moved. He pushed in as deep as he could, then quickly pulled out of the pleasant tightness, almost off the brim only to slam back in again. He felt so good. Ja'far was all hot and sticky. The way the pale man squeezed him while gasping and moaning breathlessly, face teary and messy, was nothing but pure mindless ecstasy. Kouen could not believe he would be so charmed.

 

"Let me hear you more!" the first prince grunted as he ground in again and again, hitting that certain spot which made Ja'far moan the loudest.

 

Kouen held the back of Ja'far's legs up, placing his feet past his defined shoulders as he inclined lower, bending his mate more. The position allowed him to penetrate much, much deeper, eliciting more obscenely conflicted cries and louder pleas.

 

"Ah--Ah! En! Sto--angh!"

 

"I know you want this. Your body yearns for it."

 

Ja'far fervently shook his head, knuckles white from gripping the sheets. Everything made his brain freeze and sent him nothing but floating sensation. Already numb in the legs and lower back, he quivered even more as Kouen rocked him faster and faster, painfully stretching him. He hated how his voice sounded the entire time; however, he could not control any of it.

 

"Not enough!" Kouen grunted. 

 

He locked Ja'far's lips, muffling his moans and devouring him, tongue roughly exploring his roof and teeth, entwining the other's soft tongue. His little mate whimpered, wiggled, and tightened around his hard pulsating cock, prompting Kouen to grab the other by the hips and rub harder against the wet point of their friction. 

 

Although Kouen knew he was being ruthless, he could not stop himself. He had then realized that he wanted Ja'far so much that he could not temper his anger when he learned the pale man’s plan to leave. Was it because Ja'far was Sinbad's property to begin with? Kouen would never accept it. Sinbad should never have Ja'far back.

 

Ja'far's throat was already aching, voice thin and hoarse from all his bittersweet cries. He could not assess the situation anymore; his body had surrendered to Kouen's ministrations, almost numb yet thoroughly hurting in different ways. His half-open eyes looked pleadingly at his master, wishing that this night was only a distasteful dream.

 

"Prince Kouen, no more," he tearfully begged.

 

Kouen gritted his teeth, irked by those dark, gray eyes that were bugging him internally. He bit his lower lip and hastened his movements, aware that he could shatter Ja'far for being too wild judging by the rise of volume in his cries. He was probably wounding his insides by grinding in and out carelessly. After a few more cruel, forceful thrusts, he spasmed and squeezed the hips he had been holding in place. He shivered until he finally achieved his climax, wet and thick cream filling the other man. Kouen grabbed Ja'far's member, rubbing him vigorously towards his own release. Ja'far shut his eyes tight, head inclined against the sheets, back painfully arching as he felt an overwhelming tremble making him spill on his stomach.

 

Kouen moaned as he sweetly pulled out the length of his shaft from Ja'far. The latter had already passed out following his release, body all spent and weak, too exhausted from the intense coupling. 

 

The prince gazed at the mild sleeping face under him. Everything started to dawn on him--his impulses, his temper, his lost of control, and his unexpected possessiveness towards a person he barely knew much about. Kouen could not believe he had just forced himself to someone in his unfound desire to mark the person as only his.

 

Kouen ran his hand through Ja'far's feathery hair. His fingers trailed down his wet cheeks, wiping a trickle of tear. He studied the way Ja'far's lashes curled and the marks and bruises he had left on his body.

 

"Ja'far," he breathed softly. "I truly own you now. I'll never let you go."

 

Kouen leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Ja'far's forehead before embracing him in his sleep.

 


	4. Moonlight 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this series. This may feel like it's bordering to Juja or Meija, but my main pairings are still Enja and Sinja. ♥

  
  
Ja'far slowly tried to open his eyes, with lids still heavy and eyeballs dry. After a few more blinks, his vision had cleared which was welcomed by morning light and the underside of a canopy of a bed. Even though he was already awake, he dreamily stared up for a minute, then turned his head to his right.  
  
  
"Ah."  
  
  
A soft murmur escaped from his small lips. He very much recognized the figure lying beside him.  
  
  
With dark red hair gracefully undone, fair skin but not as pale as his, relaxed eyebrows against closed eyes, high nose, slightly parted thin lips, and manly goatee, Ren Kouen had been soundly sleeping right beside him. As if in a trance, Ja'far could only marvel at the gentle visage of his master.  
  
  
"Prince En..." he breathed.  
  
  
Who would have thought that the first imperial prince who always wore an unreadable facade could show such a soft expression. Ja'far wondered how many people had already seen him like this.  
  
  
He unconsciously reached out his frail hand to lightly caress his master's cheek. A smile broke on his  freckled face at the touch, then a second later, his dark gray eyes widened.  
  
  
Conspicuous bruises were all over Ja'far's forearm, then his vision wandered down to find Kouen's thick arm wrapped around his waist. Finally, he had realized that he and his master were completely naked under the sheets.  
  
  
Ja'far abruptly sat up, stunned by several marks all over his body. One by one, the memories of the past evening came to him. At the same time, he started sensing the dull pain on his lower back and the strain on his legs.  
  
  
Followed by a quick glance at the sleeping figure beside him, the pale man's lips trembled.  
  
  
"H-how could I?" Ja'far questioned himself. "With the prince..."  
  
  
It was hard to believe that he had acted like a person that he never knew he was. Did he really spend a night like that with his king before?  
  
  
Not remembering anything, he made Kouen so mad that Ja'far had realized how difficult this amnesia was for him. He quivered as the glint of anger on the prince's eyes flashed in his mind. It was definitely something he did not want to see anymore.  
  
  
When Ja'far felt the roughness in his throat, sudden embarrassment washed over him, remembering the obscene cries he had made. But in spite of everything that had happened, he knew that deep inside, there was never a feeling akin to contempt against his master.  
  
  
More than his fear of Kouen's rage at the time, confusion was what had been consuming Ja'far the most. He believed that it was never trivial for a vassal and his master to sleep with each other and being told that he already engaged in it in the past did not help his swirling mind. At that moment, he was only thankful that the prince was still asleep, not knowing how to face him after that evening.  
  
  
"Prince En..." Ja'far whisphered.  
"What really am I to you?"  
  
  
With a rueful expression, the pale man lifted the arm around him, then he carefully stood up and picked up his robes from the floor.  
  
  
After a few minutes, the doubledoors of the prince's quarters had softly closed.  
  
  
Kouen opened his thin eyes, no sign of sleepines or exhaustion. He then moved his arm, shifting to bury his face against the pillow that Ja'far's head had been lying on.  
  
  
It was still warm.  
  
  
Slowly, he closed his eyes while deeply inhaling the pale man's faint scent.  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
"Unbelievable..."  
  
  
To see Ja'far limping out of Kouen's quarters that early morning, in torn, disheveled robes and obvious hickeys on his  skin, would never pass as an unusual sight. Nevermind the appearance, what was truly confounding to the third prince was what everything implied.  
  
  
"D-don't tell me, my B-brother and king and that Ja'far just..."  
  
  
Kouha swallowed, remaining frozen in the corridor as he tried to straighten his thoughts. That morning, he was supposed to consult Kouen on a vanguard mission but he had witnessed a proof of his affair instead.  
  
  
The third prince really did not care about the women his brother had slept with, since it was common for royal men to sleep with courtesans and court ladies, but for the first prince to spend a night with an enemy general was unthinkable. Moreso for a man like him who had never shown his  emotions and attachment to anyone.  
  
  
Kouha did tease Ja'far into being smitten with his brother but he did not truly mean anything. Never did he expect that the two could truly be involved 'that way.'  
  
  
"What is he thinking? Is he doing this to spite Sinbad?"  
  
  
"Hey, Kouha! What're you doing there talking to yourself? Are you that lonely?"  
  
  
Lying on his side on the flying carpet with a taunting sneer, Judar called out, then went lower to speak on a closer level with the third prince.  
  
  
"J-Judar," Kouha stifled a smile.  
  
  
"Hm? Really, what are you spacing out there for? If you're gonna see Kouen--"  
  
  
Judar finally noticed the reason why Kouha was dumbfounfed. Ja'far was walking towards the other direction of the hall, holding on to walls for support. Red eyes watched the pale man, then the corners of his lips twisted upon seeing dark marks on his legs.  
  
  
"Heee~ Interesting," Judar snickered.  
  
  
"Eh?" Kouha reacted.  
  
  
"Well, it can't be helped," Judar shrugged. "I say you start getting used to it by now."  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
"See you!" Judar waved.  
  
  
"Hey! What do you mean? Come back here!"  
  
  
While laughing boisterously, the magi rode high on his carpet and flew away, leaving Kouha to sulk alone. His vicious smile expressed how much he enjoyed the recent turn of events in the palace. Remembering the sight of the pale man weakly limping away, his red eyes squinted, and a small chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
  
"Ja'far, I really really like you now."  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
Laughters and chatting voices were everywhere as extravagant dishes filled each long table, the servants happily pouring wines for everyone. That evening, some members of the western subjugation army who went home with the commander general were enjoying a lively dinner at the banquet hall of the imperial palace. The soldiers and generals who had been away from the empire for several months cheered for  beautiful performers clad in bright and colorful Oriental dresses as they  danced gracefully in front of them.  
  
  
On the other side of the banquet hall was a separate cozy area intended for the higher vassals and officials. The imperial princes and their household were having a luscious dinner on low tables, seated on silk carpets filled with soft bright cushions while being  entertained by a set of lovely dancers and singers in bejeweled costumes.  
  
  
"We should make our move soon before the Seven Seas Alliance does," stated Kouen, vision impassively fixed at the entertainers.  
  
  
"Yes, the preparations are almost complete. We can start negotiations in one month," answered Koumei.  
  
  
Kouha silently eyed their eldest brother, remembering the scene he had had witnessed in an early morning a week ago. To his surprise, Kouen looked back at him at the corner of his thin eyes.  
  
  
"Is there anything you want to say?" asked Kouen.  
  
  
"Uh, n-no. None at all," Kouha dismissed, frantically waving his hand.  
  
  
"Is that so?" Kouen replied, who then returned his gaze on the dancers and rested his jaw against the back of his left hand.  
  
  
At the back of princes, the half-drunk household members were happily conversing while being served by courtesans. Kouha seemed to enjoy the lively music as he hummed along, then one by one, his attendants clung to him like usual and started vying for his attention.  
  
  
On the other side of the commander general, Koumei was being intimately attended to by a young lady in his arms. It took only a few moments for him to notice the growing boredom on Kouen's face. He always wore a wooden face but it was a little different this time. Though he appeared like he was watching the performers while drinking wine, his thin eyes were actually just spacing out.  
  
  
"It seems that none of them interests you," commented Koumei.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
Kouen side glanced at his freckled brother and silently drank another glass. It was always evident when he was not thoroughly in the mood.  
  
  
"Did Ja'far say anything to you yet?" inquired Koumei. "And here I thought he would already be by your side."  
  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
  
"We talked to him last week and he looked eager to see you, but since you've returned, he has been skipping his training and classes. The maids said he didn't have appetite. He only cooped himself up in his room which has never happened before."  
  
  
Kouha twitched, quite convinced that Kouen had something to do with Ja'far's behavior but he pretended not to know anything, reckoning it was better that way.  
  
  
"Has anyone noticed any signs of him regaining his memories?" Kouen asked.  
  
  
"Well, I don't think there have been any reports. Did something happen?" answered Koumei.  
  
  
Eyebrows furrowed on Kouen's straight face. In an instant, what happened that night with Ja'far flashed in his mind. He felt a pang of discomfort inside his chest.  
  
  
"Ja'far came to see me a week ago,  wanting to serve me but he planned to leave the palace afterwards. He said that he doesn't belong here."  
  
  
"What? T-that sounds like he remembers things," said Koumei, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
  
"I don't think he really knows everything but intuition must be affecting him."  
  
  
"Brother En, what will you do now?" Kouha asked. "That Sinbad must be looking all over for him now."  
  
  
"I was quite taken aback and might have gone too far with him... but since we've already come to this, might as well keep him at our side. It's not a coincidence he came here like that."  
  
  
At the back of his mind, Koumei wondered what he really meant by 'having gone too far.' On the other hand, Kouha thought he had really gone too far. As far as Sindria was concerned, Kouen would use any means but Ja'far had yet to prove any actual worth to them.  
  
  
"I've already asked some agents to investigate what happened to them four months ago. It seems like Ja'far was sent out for a policy talk to the Northeast."  
  
  
The third prince sighed,  moodily gazing at the performers  before them.  
  
  
"Aaahhh-- I reaaally hate sly enemies like that. That Ja'far must have been too desperate that he even ran to us."  
  
  
"Otherwise, I don't see any reason for him to come here without his household vessel," said Kouen.  
  
  
"Won't we be too involved since we're keeping him here?" Kouha asked.  
  
  
"Even if we don't, we already are," replied Koumei.  
  
  
The household members at the back suddenly clapped their hands as the women's performance had finished,  replaced by a band of musicians who walked in to play percussion instruments. Ignoring the entertainment, Kouen drank another glass of wine poured by Kouha's attendant.  
  
  
"I'll take Ja'far with us to Balbadd," the first prince stated.  
  
  
There was no way Kouen would let Ja'far on his own after all that had already happened. Even if he could not get any information on their pursuer and on Sinbad's plans from him, he believed that he would he still be able to use the man in the future.  
  
  
"I'll talk to him then," Koumei said. "We can't bring him with us if he acts oddly. He has to be capable of working for us."  
  
  
"I count on you."  
  
  
"Anytime, my Brother and King."  
  
  
Kouha internally sighed, half hoping Kouen would no longer continue his illicit affair with the pale man in Balbadd.  
  
  
Despite each of the prince's wandering thoughts, the evening in the banquet hall remained lively for the rest of the western subjugation army. They savored their vacation because in two more weeks, they would be departing once again for Balbadd.  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
  
If there was one person in the imperial palace that did not sit well with Ja'far, it was Judar. The magi mocked him whenever they met, and his wicked grin and vile stares were always unsettling.  
  
  
That afternoon, Ja'far had fallen asleep in his room but when he had opened his eyes in the evening, Judar was already there on his bed, looming over him and wearing his usual sneer.  
  
  
"Haven't seen you lately. Thought I'd visit you," the magi breathed.  
  
  
"You're too close, Hight Priest," Ja'far commented stiffly as he inclined his face away.  
  
  
Judar chuckled, his red eyes half lidded at the pale chest underneath him.  
  
  
"Hmmm... I heard you've been acting strange. So this is the reason?" he said, drawing a small circle on Ja'far's skin.  
  
  
The pale man jerked and abruptly swatted the magi's hand away, then he sat up wide-eyed. It had already been a week but the bruises that Kouen had left on him were still visible and remembering that night sent butterflies in his stomach.  
  
  
"Why don't you do it with me?" Judar suggested nonchalantly.  
  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
  
"If you don't like it with someone else, sleep with me instead."  
  
  
Ja'far blinked twice. He knew that Judar was mischievous but he did not expect such an indecent proposal from him.  
  
  
"High Priest, please stop playing around," he said and shoved against Judar's chest. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm not that kind of person."  
  
  
The magi curved his lips, then laughed venomously, thinking that Sinbad's adviser was really a tease.  
  
  
"I know, I know," Judar said. "But I'm saying I want to try you."  
  
  
"Like I said--"  
  
  
"This is an order from the magi of the Kou empire."  
  
  
"You're not my master. I don't need orders from you."  
  
  
Dark gray eyes solidly peered at him, voice whole and flat.  
  
  
It amused Judar. Ja'far did not remember anything yet he was obstinate and habitually hostile against him.  
  
  
"So if Kouen ordered you to sleep with him, you'd willingly do it?" Judar taunted.  
  
  
"T-that's--"  
  
  
He was caught off guard. Kouen had already taken Ja'far and despite his protests, he had done it with him. What more could he refuse? He spent the whole week alone in his room because of the confusion and embarassment brought about by that evening. He did not know how to face the imperial prince anymore.  
  
  
Ja'far steeled himself before the magi, gripping his robes on his sides. Even though Judar was the oracle and magi of Kou, he would not allow himself to be swayed by him.  
  
  
"High Priest, might as well find a courtesan. I don't think you're really interested in me. You're just doing this because you dislike me."  
  
  
"What makes you think I dislike you?"  
  
  
"I feel it."  
  
  
"And you?"  
  
  
"I'm sure you feel it too."  
  
  
Judar's red orbs widened, noting that Ja'far acted like he always fid when he was still by Sinbad's side - sharp, sly, and defiant. It only made him want to tease the man more.  
  
  
With a flicker of wand, Ja'far was pushed down the bed on his back and in a split second, the magi's lips caught his. He opened his mouth to spout protests but it only invited Judar further in.  
  
  
"Mmmph! Sto-- ngh!"  
  
  
Ja'far was able to push the magi's face away but he was kissed again, hands rummaging through his chest and stomach. A few more struggles and he was able to free his mouth but a slick tongue ran on his cheek.  
  
  
"Hey!" he spat, while feeling the restraint of Judar's magic. "Stop fooling around already! What the--"  
  
  
Ja'far froze.  
  
  
Standing by the door with a grimaced look was Koumei.  
  
  
"What? Tired of struggling now?" Judar murmured as he licked down his neck, then he looked up at Ja'far who was slightly trembling and staring on his right.  
  
  
The magi turned his head towards the same direction, and finally noticed the tight furrow of eyebrows and twisted lips on Koumei's face.  
  
  
"Tch!" he clicked his tongue as he straightened his back and released the magic he casted. "What a spoiler!"  
  
  
"Oh, I beg your pardon for interrupting you," Koumei answered sarcastically, eyes squinting at Judar  
  
  
"What do you want? Can't see we're in the middle of something?"  
  
  
"Mind if I borrow Ja'far? I need to relay a message from my Brother and King."  
  
  
Judar stared at a nervous Ja'far for a long moment before he quietly stood up and headed towards the door. Before completely passing by, he clicked his tongue and whispered at Koumei.  
  
  
"I didn't know En was possessive."  
  
  
With one of Koumei's eyebrow raised at him, the magi chuckled. Once the door had closed following his exit, the second prince walked towards Ja'far. He eyed the obvious marks on the man's pale skin.  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing with our High Priest?" the prince questioned as he peered suspiciously at Ja'far.  
  
  
"I am sorry for what you've seen, Your Highness, but this is a misunderstanding. We're not in that kind of relationship. He just came to see me and then he teased me so..."  
  
  
"Well, if you say so but it's hard to believe that with such evidence."  
  
  
Ja'far shook his head fervently. He hesitated if he should just tell Koumei that the marks were from his brother.  
  
  
"These are not from him. These are just... I had been training and---"  
  
  
"I don't think you can get bruises like that on your inner thighs from training," Koumei stated, his black feather fan covering the lower half of his face.  
  
  
Aside from the stitch scars on his legs, there was no mistaking the several dark marks revealing from the slightly parted robes. Was this the reason he had been hiding in his room for a week now? If that was, he could have just covered his skin.  
  
  
Ja'far could only bite his lower lip. He remained quiet, embarrassment overwhelming him as it showed on his flushed cheeks. Koumei reckoned he did not need to further inquire in to his personal affairs so long as he knew his place. There was another matter at hand after all.  
  
  
"I heard that you've talked to my Brother and King," the prince said.  
  
  
"...yes, Your Highness."  
  
  
"What has gotten into you? I thought you wanted to be by his side."  
  
  
"I-I did. I..." Ja'far stuttered, remembering the glint of anger in Kouen's thin eyes.  
  
  
"Did something go wrong?" Koumei asked.  
  
  
"It was a mistake. I hesitated and because of my indecisiveness... I've made Prince Kouen angry," the pale man replied, lips slightly quivering. "He was very very angry."  
  
  
"Well, it's not good piquing on his bad mood. I hope he didn't do anything to you," said Koumei, knowing how terrifying his brother was when enraged.  
  
  
Unconsciously, the pale man gripped the robes over his chest, another hand pulling up the parted cloth to cover his bruised thighs.  
  
  
"No, he didn't," he said stiffly.  
  
  
Koumei blinked thrice.  
  
  
So that... was what his brother meant by 'going too far'? Ja'far's weak denial only convinced him that there was definitely something going on.  
  
  
Ja'far shutting himself up in his room for a week, Kouen's anger, dark bruises... While trying to process everything, the second prince settled himself in a chair across Ja'far's bed.  
  
  
An awkward five minutes stretched on between the two men.  
  
  
'U-unbelievable,' Koumei internally commented. 'What were you thinking, my Brother and King?'  
  
  
He eyed the pale man whose head remained low and fingers fidgeted. For a regal man of dignity and power like Kouen to lay his hands on Ja'far was beyond him.  
  
  
Placing his palm against his freckled face, Koumei could only hopelessly sigh, well aware that this was one of the things he needed to look after. Kouen counted on him after all.  
  
  
"Ja'far..." he said. "Do you harbor unpleasant feelings towards my brother now?"  
  
  
The pale man bit his lip before responding.  
  
  
"His angry eyes... I'm afraid of seeing them again."  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"I am sorry," Ja'far gloomily replied.  
  
  
"No, still... uhm, don't you feel something else about him?"  
  
  
'Aaah, what am I even saying?!' Koumei internally ranted to himself.  
  
  
Clueless gray eyes peered at him, prompting the second prince to avoid the gaze as he spoke behind his fan.  
  
  
"I mean... I know you don't remember but... you two were exceptionally closer than what you think you are."  
  
  
If he had heard the words correctly, Ja'far could only think that he and Kouen were more than a simple servant and master in the past. He began to understand why the first prince was upset when he denied him.  
  
  
"So if some other things happen between you and your king... that is the reason," stated Koumei, quietly embarrassed at the fabrication he had made.  
  
  
Not knowing what to say, the pale man remained silent. Was he just hearing things? Or did he misinterpret Koumei?  
  
  
"Actually... It's also quite difficult for him that you don't remember any of that," the second prince added. "But he wishes to keep you and take you to Balbadd with him."  
  
  
Ja'far contemplated while quizzically staring at Koumei. If the first prince still wanted him despite what happened and even deciding to take him along, then he was convinced that they were in a close relationship.  
  
  
"I-is he still mad at me?" asked Ja'far.  
  
  
"Not at all. If anything, he's worried about you."  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Despite feeling that his brother would darkly raise an eyebroe at the words he had been spouting, Koumei knew they were effective judging at the renewed expression on Ja'far's face. He thought that amnesia was scary because it could make any person very gullible.  
  
  
"Will you go with us?" Koumei asked. "To Balbadd."  
  
  
Ja'far told himself that he had no right to refuse. At the bottom of it all, he was still a vassal to the first prince.  
  
  
'You don't belong here.'  
  
  
Kougyoku's words echoed in his mind but he clenched his fists and willed the thoughts away. All this time, he had been feeling conflicted because he did not remember anything. All he knew was that he was saved and taken in by Kouen and maybe that was what should only matter at that moment. It was better than being awfully empty inside and having no direction in his state. As long as he was needed, he reckoned that he could go on finding himself in the process.  
  
  
"I'm going with you," Ja'far declared, beaming a solid gaze at Koumei. "I'm not sure how to go back to the way things were before. The truth is I'm also not confident that I won't upset Prince Kouen anymore, but I know that I have to move on. And also... this could be the only way to properly thank him."  
  
  
"You've made the right decision," assured Koumei. "That also puts my mind at ease."  
  
  
Satisfied at accomplishing his goal despite the unexpected news, the second prince soon got up on his feet and motioned to leave the room.  
  
  
"Prince Koumei."  
  
  
He tilted his head, halting his steps.  
  
  
"Thank you so much for seeing me tonight..." said Ja'far. "The truth is I always feel better when I talk to you".  
  
  
A candid smile painted Ja'far's face which caught Koumei off guard. The way the corners of his lips curved, or how the ends of his eyes raised had already got him before and he began to wonder if their comfort with each other was because they both had freckles.  
  
  
"If you ever need me for anything, please let me know. As long as I can do it, I will take care of any matter for you."  
  
  
"Is that so? Then I will keep that in mind. Have a good night."  
  
  
"Good night, your Highness," replied Ja'far, followed by a polite bow.  
  
  
Relieved that the urgent matters were finally settled, Koumei left the room and treaded towards the hallway.  
  
  
"You're indeed an interesting man, Ja'far," he mumbled to himself. "Being able to sway my Brother and King that much."  
  
  
As he walked, a small grin colored his freckled face, remembering what the pale man last said. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed.  
  
  
"But honestly, why do you have to act like the dedicated type?"  
  
  
Fair cheeks flushed lightly.  


 

 


	5. Moonlight 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enja goodness and a glimpse of Sinbad ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was working one scene for the Enja part, I kind of got this feeling that I was writing a soap opera. XD But really, it's not.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

 

Her heart was pounding so hard she worried anyone could hear each beat. Kougyoku very much wanted to speak with Kouen. But when he was right before her--all tight-lipped and staring straight--her courage to initiate a conversation vanished. Her hands fidgeted inside the draping sleeves of her dress, cheeks flushed, and head slightly lowered.

 

"Princess, your brother's waiting," whispered Ka Koubun.

 

"Yes," she whispered back.

 

Late in the afternoon the eighth imperial princess went to see her oldest brother, hoping he would allow her to assist in the western campaigns, and if a chance would permit, discuss Ja'far's situation with each other.

 

Seeing the dead air might take longer than it already had, Kouen deemed he should take the lead.

 

"Kougyoku," said the first prince. "It's been a while. I'm pleased to see you doing well." 

 

"Me too, Brother!"

 

"Be at ease. We can set the formalities aside today. Same with you, Ka Koubun."

 

"Thank you, Your Excellency," bowed the attendant.

 

Kougyoku's flushed face glowed radiantly. Ever since she was taken in to the  imperial palace, there had only been one person whom she greatly admired and respected. To be able to talk to him like this filled her chest with ticklish warmth.

 

"I believe that you went to Daixin this time. Did everything go well?"

 

"Yes. They accepted our proposals with no hesitation."

 

"That's great to hear. Our consultants told me that you excel in these policy talks."

 

Trying hard to remain composed despite her opinion, Kougyoku curved her lips; though the way her eyebrows furrowed betrayed her intentions.

 

"Is something the matter?" Kouen prodded.

 

The eighth princess shook her head.

 

"It's just that as a warrior, I also wish to aid in your western expeditions. They always order me to stay here."

 

"Is that so? As an imperial princess, you do know that there are also important duties in our eastern stations."

 

"I know."

 

Kouen smiled. 

 

"Are you already bored of being in the eastern continent all the time?" he asked.

 

"A little, I guess," Kougyoku bashfully admitted, hiding her face with sleeve-draped hands. "Sometimes."

 

"I see."

 

The past several months saw the imperial princess in diplomatic missions to eastern constituents. During those trips, it was ever the same scenery with only Ka Koubun to talk to. 

 

Having grown up without friends, Kougyoku had thought she was already used to loneliness; but ever since she had met people outside the empire, her outlook changed. She began yearning to explore more places and cultures.

 

A kind, upturned curve of her lips painted her face. That afternoon in the royal gardens of Sindria, when Alibaba taught her how to create flower wreaths, was always a heart-warming memory, being the first time that she had become friends with someone.

 

The first prince observed the longing evident on Kougyoku's face. Perhaps she needed a change in environment after a long time at home. Considerably, she was raised a sheltered girl, which meant the excitement to see the outside world could not be helped, although Kouen believed that there was another particular reason for this.

 

"Many things still needs to be done with Balbadd, so I can't have you along just yet; however, don't you think a leisure trip for a month or two would do you good?" Kouen suggested.

 

"A trip?"

 

Kouen nodded, leaning back in his chair.

 

"You deserve a break, too," said he. "You've been a good girl, so let me handle the arrangements. It's the best I can do for you right now."

 

"Brother..." muttered the princess in a loving daze at the unexpected gesture.

 

"This vacation is going to be your reward. Feel free to take your attendants and subordinates."

 

Even though she preferred to fight alongside her older brother, the princess would never pass the chance to travel without her court obligations, given how routinely her life had been in the imperial palace.

 

Kougyoku thought of places she could visit. She chuckled softly, recalling a tale she had read as a child: a princess traveled the whole world and found her groom. In her dreamy musings, she had always imagined the groom bearing Sinbad's face.

 

It's only a fantasy, she had told herself. Kougyoku knew that Sinbad would never take her seriously. Still, how nice was it to be accompanied by a charming man like him.

 

Resting his jaw at the back of his hand, Kouen grinned slyly. 

 

"That reminds me, why don't you visit your good friend?"

 

Shoulders jerked, pulling Kougyoku back to her senses. Ka Koubun swallowed nervously. They knew that her only friend was an enemy-general under Sinbad's care.

 

"I believe he was that kid from Balbadd," dryly added Kouen before sipping his tea.

 

"Y-yes, Brother! Alibaba is a nice person! And-- H-he's--"

 

"He's in Sindria, right? You can see him if you want to."

 

"What?"

 

Like the princess, Ka Koubun's eyes blinked dramatically. For Kouen to suggest a vacation in Sindria, the very country they plan to war against in the future, was truly unthinkable. 

 

"You've been in the South before. Surely Sinbad won't have problems with visiting again?" said Kouen, eyes sharp as he tipped his tea cup.

 

It was hard to breathe. The mention of Sinbad's name pinched Kougyoku's heart.

 

"Prince Kouen? Are you sure about this? To let the princess go to Sindria--" Ka Koubun interrupted. "We do have a friendly treaty, but we also have other plans for their country."

 

"Isn't Sindria a popular tourist spot in the South?"

 

"That's right, but--"

 

"In spite of your political status, you are a visiting friend," stressed Kouen to his sister, ignoring Ka Koubun. "Think of it as your private time."

 

Conflicted, Kougyoku pursed her lips. Staying in a rival nation was not what really bugged her, rather it was how she could face Sinbad while secretly knowing what happened to his right-hand man.

 

"Perhaps, as your brother, this is not a good suggestion."

 

The edge of Kougyoku's eyebrows twitched.

 

"No, I mean yes. No, Brother. This is very gracious of you. I just--"

 

How could she ever decline her precious brother's offer? Without a doubt, she felt utterly rewarded that the unreachable prince had showed him substantial attention.

 

"Princess, what if His Excellency is testing you?" whispered Ka Koubun, quite sure there was something more behind a simple familial arrangement.

 

Nonetheless, if it meant Kougyoku could see Sinbad again, she was willing to go no matter the catch. After all, the Kingdom of Sindria was a country wjere she could be herself, free from the expectations of the empire. If the said king was present, he could be her refuge. She looked up, gaze solid and hands tightly clasped together 

 

"I gratefully accept this gift, Brother Kouen. I'm looking forward to my vacation," she said.

 

Kouen nodded and inclined to gently pat her head; the latter's cheeks flushed red at the caress, the only gesture needed to appease her worries. Afterwards, the two siblings leisurely drank the flower tea that was newly served by the maidservants. Kougyoku eyed Kouen, pleased at how much he had been willing to spend time with her given his usually reserved demeanor and status.

 

"Brother?" the princess tested. "About Ja'far--"

 

"What about him?" curtly asked Kouen.

 

"W-what will you do once his memories return?"

 

In cold sweat, Ka Koubun's fingers twitch. He was fighting the urge to cover her mouth. Kouen continued to sip his tea. The hush was unsettling as he put his cup down and eyed his sister intently.

 

"Why are you concerned about this?" he asked back, voice a drop colder.

 

"Brother, don't you think that lying to Ja'far isn't a good idea? When he remembers everything, he will despise you. King Sinbad will--"

 

"You think low of me now?"

 

"Of course not!" Kougyoku exclaimed, nearly knocking her cup off, tears brimming her eyes. "Never will I. I'm only concerned because I've met Ja'far before. He was incredibly loyal to Lord Sinbad. Ja'far was so good to me. That's why, why..."

 

Kouen knew it: her concern was rooted from Sinbad. Truthfully, he would never deliberately send her to Sindria if the situation did not ask for it. He had calculated that Kougyoku would never speak about Ja'far to the king. But with the way she was acting, a part of him could only doubt her dedication. He needed to test her.

 

"Ja'far needs us," he stated.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"He was dying when we found him. Apparently, they were chased until his envoy ended up in our border."

 

"Your Excellency, shouldn't we have returned them to Sindria back then? The Kou Empire has no responsibility over their welfare," Ka Koubun said.

 

"That's right," Kouen replied, eyes on the attendant. "We planned to send them back, if it hadn't been for the delirious words of their injured soldiers."

 

This was not yet revealed to anyone else apart from his brothers and their households; however, the first prince might as well engage Kougyoku given how deeply interested she was.

 

"'Please help Lord Ja'far to get way. Begging you. Sindria and Kou are in grave danger'," restated Kouen, eyes narrowing. "They kept on spouting these words amidst their pain until they lost consciousness."

 

It was like a premonition, most likely caused by trauma and desperation to escape danger. Even though the first prince never doubted the strength of his empire, he decided to take it as a warning and had intended to interrogate Ja'far for further details, only to find him later afflicted by amnesia after the coma.

 

Aiming to conquer the world, Kouen did not care about what would happen to the Kingdom of Sindria. It was a different story, however, if there was a threat which was possibly powerful enough to take on both the Kou Empire and the Seven Seas Alliance.

 

"That's preposterous! For an enemy to target both strong countries," Kougyoku expressed, clenching her fists.

 

"Your Excellency, do you have an idea who this threat might be?" Ka Koubun asked.

 

"We have a few suspects in mind. We are still gathering the facts."

 

"Is this why you took Ja'far under your wing?" asked Kougyoku.

 

"It's unfortunate that he doesn't remember anything. We're certain the opponent targeted him, not Sindria itself. It seems this enemy doesn't intend to move yet. Keeping Ja'far on our side would be an intelligence advantage."

 

"But if Lord Sinbad doesn't have a clue about the whereabouts and safety of  his right-hand man, won't he think negatively of us for hiding him?" argued Kougyoku. "We need to warn Sindria."

 

"We're already doing Sinbad a favor, Kougyoku. We shouldn't trouble ourselves much with his country."

 

"Brother, Sindria is not an enemy of ours. Why should we--"

 

"Kougyoku," grunted the first prince. "When his memories return, we'll be the first to know what really happened."

 

Perhaps Ka Koubun should have covered Kougyoku's mouth earlier. When it came to Sinbad, she could hardly control herself. The eight princess had just displayed her soft spot in front of Kouen. It was already a giveaway: the first prince had ulterior motives for Ja'far, yet the princess still questioned him. Having realized that she had said too much, Kougyoku lowered her head. Kouen stood up and rested his warm palm over her stiff shoulder.

 

"You are aware of the goals I have for us and the empire. I won't force you to aid me, but I want to know. Kougyoku, do I still have your support?" asked the first prince.

 

Kouen did not need to ask. In Kougyoku's heart, she would undoubtedly lend all of her strength to him as a warrior of Kou and as his youngest sister. 

 

"You do, always will. You can trust me, Brother Kouen," she answered, looking up. "Please forgive me for making you doubt my intentions."

 

The first prince shook his head, his stare was gentle, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards. It was the first time he ever showed such genial smile to Kougyoku.

 

"Thank you," he said.

 

Tears welled up in her round eyes. It was embarrassing to cry in front of her brother, but the princess could not help it. For Kouen to thank her warmed her heart, made her feel that she was appreciated, that she was needed despite their difference in ranks.

 

Ka Koubun watched them quietly, wary of Kougyoku's future stay in Sindria. What if King Sinbad also asked her for support? As much as Kouen, the High King of the Seven Seas was capable of swaying the Kougyoku's will. Ka Koubun only hoped that it would not reach the point where she would have to choose between him and her brother.

 

\-----

 

"Please go out with me."

 

"Come again?" asked  Ja'far, doubting what he had just heard.

 

"I want to be your lover. Please say yes."

 

Even upon hearing the words for the second time, Ja'far was still unsure if he understood them correctly. 

 

He intended to while away his afternoon by reading tomes about Balbadd's history when one of Kouha's maidservants approached him. Ja'far recognized her as Rei, the young girl who always wore her dark hair in a high bun. Since no one else was around, the two casually chatted about court matters. By the time they were in the second floor to search more shelves, the girl fell silent by his side, only to boldly confess minutes later.

 

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ja'far awkwardly.

 

"Yes, I am! I like Sir Ja'far a lot."

 

"Why me? I have a condition, and--"

 

"That has nothing to do with my feelings."

 

"Oh."

 

The pale man admired her resolution. Many people could not single-mindedly express their feelings.

 

"I've always watched you from the sidelines. I just find myself falling for you each day. You have this blank face, but I know that you're serious and hardworking," she said. 

 

"T-thank you."

 

The girl pouted. Ja'far reckoned that she probably expected something more than words of gratitude. He needed to decide whether to commit or decline.

 

"I really appreciate your feelings. I am flattered to hear you like me," said the pale man said, dark eyes darting down at the girl's feet.

 

"So?"

 

"I can't go out with you. I'm sorry."

 

Silence went on for a long moment inside the library until the chimes hanging at the upper windows tinkled, prompting both of them to look at each other.

 

"Do you already have a special someone?" Rei asked. "If you can't return my feelings, you're probably seeing someone else."

 

Ja'far smiled ruefully.

 

"The truth is I cannot be in a proper relationship right now. I can hardly understand myself. I will only end up troubling my partner."

 

"You can rely on me. If it's you--"

 

"I'm really sorry. I can't allow myself to do that. Rei, you're a beautiful, honest girl. I'm sure you'll find a better man."

 

The girl stared at him contritely. She knew Ja'far was only consoling her, yet it still warmed her heart. 

 

"All right. But can I make a request?"

 

"Go ahead."

 

"Can I at least hug you? I will feel much better."

 

Ja'far hesitated. He wondered if that would really make up for the rejection. In the end, he reckoned it was probably the most he can do for her. He stepped forward and nodded. Thin arms wrapped around his middle, gripping at his back. The girl nuzzled at his chest.

 

The two of them stayed close for minutes. Then the girl loosened her embrace, looked at Ja'far, and leaned in to brush her small lips on his. Even though he did not want to indulge her any further, Ja'far allowed his lips to be pressed upon. The girl needed this at the very least. He closed his eyes like she did with hers. One kiss and afterwards, she would be leaving the library, alone and turned down by him.

 

"Ja'far."

 

At the call of his name, the pale man slowly opened his eyes, his lashes fluttering. It took only a split second for his dark gray orbs to widen than they should: Kouen was standing before them, scroll in hand, thin eyes peering sharply. 

 

It was the worst timing possible. After a week spent on avoiding Kouen, the first prince himself had to find him kissing inside the court library, much to Ja'far's chagrin. Ja'far abruptly stepped back and pushed Rei away. The latter was utterly surprised, but upon seeing the white, stunned face near hers, she turned around.

 

"Your Excellency!" exclaimed Rei.

 

Kouen studied the girl as Ja'far remained frozen beside her.

 

"You're one of Kouha's servants," said the first prince.

 

"Yes," she replied, bowing.

 

"Would you grant us privacy? I need to talk to my vassal."

 

"Of course, Your Excellency. Regarding what you saw, please forgive us. I was only--"

 

"Don't make me wait any longer," spat Kouen.

 

"As you wish. My apologies for being rude."

 

The girl hurried downstairs, her leave confirmed by the thud of the door. Ja'far wished he could vanish in thin air. To be subjected against Kouen's sour mood, he greatly desired escape.

 

"Are you seeing her?" asked Kouen, walking forward.

 

"No, I'm not," replied Ja'far, stepping back accordingly.

 

"So you kiss anyone whenever you feel the urge to?"

 

"Of course not!"

 

"Then, what did I see?"

 

"She just confessed to me. I had to fulfill her request."

 

Kouen smirked venomously, dropping the scroll from his hand. He closed in on Ja'far until his back met the huge shelf.

 

"Can I assume that if she asked you to sleep with her, you would?" the first prince hissed.

 

Ja'far bit his lip, tilting his head away from Kouen.

 

"Prince Kouen, do you really think I'm such a loose person? After that night, do you think I could sleep with anyone else?"

 

"How would I know if you've been hiding yourself from your own master?"

 

But not every vassal slept with his master. Ja'far wanted to point this out, but he could only lament that men like Kouen who were born and raised with and around power demanded everything they could. What passed as a simple request to them might be the most unreasonable to common people.

 

"That was because-- Nggh!"

 

Kouen stole his breath, kissing him with half-open eyes. Ja'far pushed him. He fought to break free, but he could not as his own tongue was played with. The inside of his mouth being ravished made him weak in the knees.

 

With a yank to keep him closer, Kouen moved to lick his soft earlobe and the inside of his ear. The pale man could only hold on to broad shoulders for support, his chin at the prince's chest, trying hard not to moan from all the tongue play.

 

"Don't."

 

"Why?" breathed Kouen, moistening the back of his ear.

 

"Hnn!"

 

Dark gray eyes rolled as the first prince nonchalantly grabbed his member. With fingers tightly gripping round him, Ja'far member was rubbed, his balls squeezed underneath his robes. Kouen took his lips again and dove his tongue in, deeper than he did earlier.

 

Ja'far was helpless. He always was whenever Kouen touched him. Without understanding their relationship, he found himself surrendering again to the man's ministrations.

 

"Not like this, please."

 

"Hm? You don't like the way I do it?"

 

"No, I mean-- Haaa--"

 

It was futile. Kouen did not want to listen. He bore a finger at the tip of  Ja'far's cock which hardened with his caresses, causing honey liquid to drip from it. Up and down, up and down, fingers slid around it, slowly then quickly then slowly again.

 

Eyes shut, the pale man tried hard to keep his teeth down his lower lip. When the head of his shaft was brusquely squeezed, indecent cries escaped from his lips. He was almost at his limit.

 

Kouen inclined to seize his mouth. Upon seeing those lips, it flashed in his mind--the kiss that the girl and Ja'far were sharing. His eyes were even closed with the girl's arms around him. How could he allow her to touch him without any qualms? When it was with him, all he did was spout complaints. Brows knitted, Kouen released his hold on Ja'far and stared him down.

 

"I've lost interest," grunted Kouen. "Finish it yourself."

 

Ja'far realized he was being punished. He looked up wide-eyed at the first prince, whose crimson eyes were cold, void of feelings and thoughts. Kouen turned his back on him and headed downstairs.

 

A sudden tug at his clothes.

 

The first prince stopped and glanced over to find a trembling hand clutching at his sleeve. Soon he felt Ja'far's soft body on his back. Kouen closed his eyes. The chimes tinkled loudly, followed by ensuing splatter of rain.

 

"What am I to you?" Ja'far whispered. "Why are you like this to me? Why won't you tell me anything?"

 

"Let go," warned Kouen.

 

"I'm tired of trying to figure things out on my own. And here you are, so cruel to me."

 

The rain poured, the sound of the rush resonating inside the building.

 

What will you do once his memories return? He will despise you. Kouen had never cared much about people hating him as long as he could use them, so he wondered why his sister's voice kept playing at the back of his mind.

 

"If I told you everything, would you forgive my cruelty?" he asked Ja'far. "You have no memories. If I told you everything, would you really understand?"

 

The first prince turned around and met Ja'far's confusion. He grabbed his lean wrists and backed him up against the tall wooden shelf. 

 

"Would you believe me?" he demanded, voice rough.

 

Ja'far opened his mouth to answer, but he was not able to. His lips were seized by first prince, hand around his small back, another hand pinning his wrists overhead. Kouen angled to savor his lips further, massaging the roof of his tongue. He pulled back, twisting to lick his neck and shoulder.

 

Nibbling down Ja'far's collar bone, Kouen thrust and rubbed Ja'far's crotch, making him tremble and whimper. Spurred on by his reaction, Kouen slid his thigh between his legs repeatedly until Ja'far's cock came back to life. 

 

A brush of rough goatee to one nipple made Ja'far's knees buckle. Standing with an erection while being stimulated on the chest was too much for him. He firmly held on to Kouen's shoulders as he gritted his teeth.

 

"Please, my knees are--"

 

Obligingly, the first prince freed the pale man's wrists and back, letting Ja'far drop feebly on the floor, chest revealing from his parted robes. Breathing heavily, Ja'far looked up with lidded eyes. He was stunned to see the first prince swiftly taking off his upper clothes. Kouen pulled his arm, leading him to lie on his back on the cold floor.

 

Kouen was different this time, looming over him with his hands on either side of his head, eyes without a glint of anger yet still piercing as though Ja'far was a prey under him. Ja'far swallowed, the towering shelves overhead reminding him where they were.

 

"Not at a place like this, Prince."

 

"I don't think you can leave looking like that," Kouen smirked.

 

The first prince leaned down and rubbed Ja'far's pink nipple with the tip of his nose, inhaling from it. The tease sent shivers down Ja'far's spine. The pale man whimpered and tried to lift his head up, only to find the first prince sneering at him, his nipple between the prince's teeth. Radiant white cheeks flushed scarlet in no time.

 

Satisfied with the flustered look, Kouen pulled the nipple between his teeth and licked the areola. As he caressed Ja'far like this, his hand kept on rubbing the other nipple, the other went down to squeeze the honey dripping shaft. He ground against it up and down, stimulating it further as he sucked his nipple, sending him over the edge. 

 

"Haaa-- No-- Don't-- Ungh!"

 

Ja'far's shaft was pulled. Kouen's other fingers locked tightly at the base. Ja'far quivered, already feeling the tingling sensation of getting there. Almost. Just a little more. A bit more. He was very certain that any moment--

 

The door downstairs creaked open. Ja'far was mortified.

 

Kouen stopped his tongue and hand movements, sitting upright to see who came in. Conveniently, they were near the balustrade and from the gaps of the bars, he found Kan Meihou scanning the shelves for literature. Kouha's subordinate might be looking for tales that he could read during his free time, and if that was the case, they were safe in the second storey which catered to foreign history.

 

Once certain that the man was occupied downstairs, Kouen looked back at Ja'far who was sweating profusely, hands shaking as they covered his mouth. The pale man was beyond grateful that it was raining, although he knew that the splatter would not be able to muffle his moans.

 

Kouen's lips curled.

 

In one swift motion, he bent down between Ja'far's knees, hot mouth engulfing his hard throbbing member. He sucked, licked, and bit, not in the very least disturbed by the unwelcome presence in the library.

 

The pleasure was too much to contain with sealed lips and stifled voice. Tears blurring his eyes, Ja'far clenched his teeth. He had to will away the dizzying sensation, but whenever he tried, the tip of Kouen's tongue padded his slit. Then faster and faster, the first prince skillfully consumed the length of his shaft, massaging the head with his throat.

 

Ja'far wanted to come so much; how could he do it when Kouen was still sucking him hard? Breathing heavily, he looked pleadingly at his master. He kept on shaking his head. He could not even properly beg Kouen to let go.

 

His request was only met with a ruthless smirk. Kouen carelessly grabbed his balls and dug in with his tongue at his crevice. The pale man was poked further and further until he could not hold it anymore, and in a violent shiver, honey finally gushed out, jamming his master's mouth.

 

Afraid that his rough breathing would carry on downstairs, Ja'far kept his sweaty palms over his mouth and nose. It had been moments later that it dawned on him: he had just come inside his master's mouth, eyes wide at the sight of Kouen swallowing then wiping the trickle of white liquid from his lips.

 

Even in his wildest dreams, never did the pale man imagine that the imperial prince would do such a thing.

 

"Pr--pri--"

 

"Shhh-- Quiet," Kouen mouthed, index finger against his pursed lips.

 

He sat up and glanced away to check Meihou. All of a sudden, Ja'far was plunged prone on the floor, his hips raised high for the first prince. He tipped his head up, throwing a questioning look. Kouen bent over him.

 

"Keep your voice down," whispered Kouen into his ear.

 

"No. You don't intend to--"

 

"Would you prefer Meihou to watch us?"

 

Ja'far fervently shook his head. More than anything, he wanted to run, fearing that Kouha's trusted subordinate would discover their affair. He would not be able to handle the humiliation of being seen in such scandalous state.

 

"Be good," mouthed Kouen, planting a lingering kiss to his head.

 

The first prince held out his own cock, and without warning, pushed its way into Ja'far's tight hole. The latter trembled and painfully bit down his own fingers to keep himself from crying out.

 

He already knew it that evening a week ago; still, Ja'far was overwhelmed. He could only feel how long and thick Kouen was, filling him to the core. And when the first prince started moving inside him, it was much harder to stifle his cries.

 

Kouen thrust in until he touched that spot which sent Ja'far goosebumps from head to toe. He pulled out almost off the brim, stopped for a minute, and slowly ground back in. Leisurely, Ja'far was teased again and again.

 

It was a lot more nerve-racking--being taken languidly like this, feeling his shaft get jerk and become harder whenever Kouen hit the spot, unable to voice out the blending pain and pleasure. Everything had rendered him helpless and desperate.

 

In and out, Kouen was taking his time grinding against his insides. Ja'far was so keen to release his frustration when a brusque hand gripped his member tightly.

 

"Haa--!"

 

"Who's there?" Meihou called out from the ground floor.

 

Kouen's throbbing member pulled out then slowly slid back in. Ja'far could not believe how solid his master was despite Meihou's attention. Unabashed, Kouen kept on rocking his hips, going harder whenever he reached Ja'far's prostate. Ja'far almost bled his finger with his teeth in lieu of screams. If only the rain poured harder. Minutes passed in agony. The mixture of pleasure, stimulation, and anxiety was making Ja'far dizzy.

 

"Must be my imagination," Meiho said a while later. 

 

The man went back to scanning the scrolls in the shelves. This time, he was even humming, totally clueless of the two coupling men in the upper floor. 

 

Aware of how terrified Ja'far was, Kouen embraced him from the back and exhaled in to his ear.

 

"Ja'far," he said, "this is the kind of relationship we have."

 

The pale man looked over his shoulder, tears smearing his cheeks. Kouen smiled at him and thrust faster, using his own hand to cover Ja'far's mouth. Shifting carefully, he sat up, pulling his vassal along with him whose head fell back against his shoulders, hands clutching at his forearms. Ja'far's back on Kouen's back, their bodies were on fire, glued by their sweat and friction.

 

Ja'far could not tell how long they have been connected at their recent position. He just hoped his consciousness would last before his body's much yearned release.

 

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Meihou, unknowingly startling Ja'far. "I forgot about scheduled meeting today!"

 

Meihou's frantic footsteps grew distant, his exit confirmed by the shutting door. Kouen halted his movements and removed his hands from Ja'far's mouth and cock. He reached for the back of Ja'far's knees, stretched his legs wider and wider.

 

"You're mine," Kouen declared. "Only mine, Ja'far."

 

The first prince slammed upwards rougher and quicker, full with piercing strength, jerking Ja'far senseless.

 

"Ah! Ah! Nnh-- Hurts! Pr--En-- Ngh! Haa--!"

 

He gasped, cried, moaned without shame, saliva leaking from his mouth, eyes delirious, and mind numb. His lower back and legs ached, his hips strained. Everything was too much to bear.

 

Kouen was also at his limit, repeatedly squeezed by Ja'far. It was so hot inside him, the wet and slick tightness around his shaft was so great that he could hardly pay attention to his force. It was maddening how deep he was inside Ja'far, how loud Ja'far cried, and how much Kouen desired him.

 

"Nnnnnh---!"

 

Both of them spasmed feverishly, groaning and quivering until they had fully released all of their heat, juices spilling generously. Kouen filled Ja'far so much that he overflowed. Ja'far squirted at his own chest, even staining the floor and disheveled robes.

 

Ja'far felt limp, eyes lost and every inch of his body downright exhausted. He huffed until he regained his steady breathing but still unable to move from Kouen's lap.

 

"You're right," said the first prince, nuzzling his soft hair. "You never belonged here in the first place."

 

A pang of pain pinched Ja'far's chest as he wistfully looked up at Kouen. He shifted to face him. 

 

"But I've found you," continued Kouen. "You were lost and in pain. I wanted to take you in."

 

"Prince Koumei told me that you did," said Ja'far, voice thin. "He said that I have been following you since then."

 

"You didn't follow me at all."

 

"I don't understand."

 

"You were stubborn. It never felt like you willfully served me."

 

"Wasn't I your most trusted follower? Everyone seems to think I belong to you."

 

"I've made you become mine," Kouen confessed.

 

Ja'far could not comprehend what he really meant. He was the man who took him in, groomed him, and gave him a place to stay. No manner of gratitude could amount to the life he was given.

 

Gently, the first prince ran his fingers down Ja'far's soft cheek, eyebrows furrowing as clear gray eyes filled with curiosity peered straight at him. 

 

"I pushed you into a corner so that you had no other choice but to abandon your past life," he said, "and serve me."

 

"Prince Kouen..."

 

"And I won't hesitate to do the same thing if you run away from me. I can always make it so that you can't live without me anymore."

 

"Is this how we really are?"

 

"Yes."

 

Kouen cupped his cheek and brushed his lips, backing away for a second to gaze at Ja'far's eyes. He kissed him again, unhurriedly, softly, gently. His other hand brushed fingers through Ja'far's hair, slid down his nape, then settled around his back.

 

It was the warmest gesture Ja'far could have from him; strangely, it felt like he had had it before. Maybe it was nostalgia, or it could be a sense of fulfillment at seeing Kouen's genial side; Ja'far was not sure. All he knew was that the first prince had been occupying his consciousness ever since he woke up that day.

 

"You can have me all you want, Prince Kouen," he said.

 

Ja'far returned the ticklish kisses and snuggled in his master's embrace.

 

 

\-----

 

 

"Uncle Sinbad," called Aladdin, a tray full of sweet fruits and jammed bread on his head.

 

"Ya, Aladdin," answered the king, putting down parchments on the marble table.

 

He was alone in the gazebo, signing approvals for new housing projects and budget allocations. 

 

"Am I interrupting you?"

 

"Not at all. This is the last one... and there! I'm done."

 

"That's great. You should take a break, Uncle."

 

"Thank you."

 

As he set down the tray, the little magi eyed the pitcher on the table, discreetly checking if Sinbad was drinking alcohol. He was asked to check on it by his magic teacher Yamuraiha, and upon confirming that it was just melon juice, his lips curved and eyebrows softened.

 

"Yamuraiha asked you to see what's in there, didn't she?" Sinbad said, leaning back in his chair. "Guess they're not convinced I don't drink anymore."

 

Aladdin chuckled. Everyone in the castle knew that the king had been on abstinence for more than three months already; even so, they were at times curious if he still had moments of weakness.

 

"Perhaps they'll get used to it soon. You've really changed a lot."

 

"You think so?"

 

"Yeah," nodded Aladdin. "You're not as laid-back as you've been before."

 

With a quick bite at the bread Aladdin had brought him, the king set his papers aside and poured another glass of drink.

 

"Laid-back, huh..." the king mused, smiling. "Well, because the one I wish to look after me isn't here."

 

"Uncle..."

 

Sinbad was not his usual self ever since Ja'far went missing. With their shared childhood and constant companionship, it was not a surprise that he would be this much affected by his absence.

 

"Hey, Aladdin. Do you think Ja'far will be pleased that I've changed?"

 

The king was wearing his usual smile yet his brows were wrinkled, his eyes lost and distant.

 

"Yes," replied Aladdin. "Whatever you turn out to be, I think he will like you all the same."

 

"I miss him," he murmured, then burst into a self-deprecating chuckle. "Excuse me. How's your day? Yamraiha isn't giving you a hard time, is she?"

 

What was he doing, taking counsel from a child? Was it because it had just been too long? 

 

Each day dragged on without his adviser to greet him in the morning, without the usual banter with Sharrkan every assembly, and without Ja'far making a face and nagging him whenever he got drunk. It had been too long without the familiar comfort of the voice who called him 'Sin'. Countless days to him had already passed and up until this moment, he still felt the same overwhelming emptiness.

 

Aladdin watched Sinbad, whose rukh was bright and strong, yet also uneasy.

 

"Uncle, the rukh around Bararaq Sei were dancing when I last checked this noon," said Aladdin. "I'm sure Brother Ja'far is safe. You'll be able to find him soon."

 

The corners of Sinbad's lips curved.

 

"You're right. He'll definitely come back."

 

A tinge of embarrassment washed over Sinbad. Ja'far would scold him if he found out that even Aladdin, who was much younger, had seen through his anxiety and even comforted him. But the magi was right. It might take more time than he thought it would to resolve this predicament, but fate had always been his ally. Sinbad would surely find a way to reunite with his most important person.

 

"I will continue to feel the rukh of his household vessel," said Aladdin.

 

"Thank you, Aladdin."

 

Sinbad had to remind himself that he was not the only one who cared for Ja'far. He was anguished and worried, to say the least; nevertheless, he would have to remain resolute and firm for his people.

 

"Your Majesty," called Sharrkan, approaching with a letter in hand.

 

"What do you have for me?" the king asked, sensing urgency.

 

"One of the agents has returned. He has found one of the parliament officials that accompanied Ja'far."

 

"That's good news, Uncle Sinbad!" exclaimed Aladdin, beaming at the king who smiled back.

 

"Does he know Ja'far's whereabouts?" inquired Sinbad, leaning forward from his seat.

 

Sharrkan shook his head. 

 

"I'm afraid he's still unconscious, Your Majesty."

 

Aladdin's shoulders slumped. Sharrkan paused before he continued his report.

 

"Hakim was found in a small village at the outskirts of the Northeast. He was being cared for by the village chief. The locals believed he's under a strong dark spell. Yamraiha has just confirmed his condition. She and other magicians are working on healing him."

 

Sinbad took a deep breath.

 

"I understand. Please let me know once he has woken up. We need all the information we can get," he ordered.

 

"Yes, Your Majesty."

 

Blood rushed through Sinbad's veins from every end of his body. He wished for nothing else than to go through the end of this right away; however, he had to be patient and careful.

 

"There's one more thing before I leave you," said Sharrkan, giving the letter he had been holding to his king.

 

Sinbad unfolded the letter, eyes narrowing as he read.

 

"What does it say, Uncle?" Aladdin asked, tilting his head.

 

"At a time like this..."

 

"Is something wrong?" Sharrkan asked.

 

"Make preparations," the king sighed. " We have a guest from the Kou Empire."

 


	6. Moonlight 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinja ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> I was re-reading Ootaka-sensei's Tegaki blog art and one of my most fave is the one where Ja'far fears that one day, there might be children who'd just show up in the castle and claim that they're Sinbad's. XD He was so serious and ended up putting him in alcohol abstinence, to which the king obliged. It's funny how Ja'far always nags at him so I was inspired by that. They really are like a married couple. ♥

 

 

"Why does it have to be you?"

  

 

The evening breeze caressed his cheeks, pale skin illuminated by the full moon, lashes shadowing his gray eyes.

  

 

From a distance, Ja'far bitterly breathed the heartfelt words to himself, chest tightening as he watched Sinbad happily drinking with several women who vyed to sit on his lap. As always, the king had already succumbed to the power of alcohol and was starting to let his body rule over reason.

 

 

 An eyebrow twitched when the pale man saw a young brunette, short yet curvacious, approach Sinbad from the back and wrap her arms around his chest, whispering intimately against his ear. After a minute, Sinbad whispered back then showed an apologetic smile to the other women.

 

 

 "Ugh! I knew it!" Ja'far exclaimed and rushed towards the scene.

  

He already knew where this was going.

 

 While staggering a little, Sinbad laughed absentmindedly and put his arm around the lady's shoulders, hands touching her long curly hair. Sudden joy glowed on the latter's face with her flushed cheek and conscious smile. Both of them were heading out of the platform when Ja'far showed himself.

 

 

 "Sin! Where do you think you're going?"

  

 

"My, my, here they go again," Hinahoho commented as he watched them from the side.

 

 

 Quite anticipating the usual exchange from the king and his adviser, Drakon and Spartos who were drinking on the same table also turned their heads.

 

 

 "Hey there, Ja'far!" Sinbad greeted, waving one hand and widely smiling as if he could not see the grimace on the other's face. "I'm going out for a bit. You and the others can go back first later."

 

 

 "No," spat the adviser with sharp eyes. "You're going back to the castle with us."

 

 

 While clinging to the king, the short lady pouted at Ja'far which prompted him to eye her coldly. He guessed that she belonged to one of the high class cabarets Sinbad and Sharrkan frequented to.

  

 

"My king~ Are you leaving me alone tonight?" the lady purred with puppy eyes, running a finger on Sinbad's jaw.

  

 

"Of course not," he assured her, eyes revealing intoxication and holding her by the waist. "We'll drink some more together. Well then,  will you excuse us for a while?"

 

 

 As they were motioning to leave, the pale man stepped forward to block their path.

 

 

 "You still have public duties to attend to tomorrow. Not to mention we have a lot of preparations to make for the assembly of the Seven Seas Alliance's leaders. You can play some other time," Ja'far sternly stated.

 

 

A part of him thought that he should just let Sinbad go this time, but he had drunk too much that night. The man was a brilliant king, powerful and charismatic, but every merit of his fell short when he was intoxicated, a matter that worried Ja'far since he always wanted to keep his master's image untarnished.

 

 

Hence, he called out Sharrkan and Masrur who were also drinking nearby on a separate table with Pisti and Yamuraiha.

  

 

"What is it, Ja'far-san?" Sharrkan  asked, his tall junior behind him.

  

 

"Both of you escort Sin back to his quarters now. The banquet's about to be over anyway. All of you should have drunk enough alcohol tonight."

  

 

"Ehhh? But there's still a lot of wine left. At least let us drink them all. Right, Masrur?"

  

 

"..."

 

 

"Hey, say something!"

 

 

"Senpai, you're much louder when you drink," impassively said Masrur.

 

 

"What did you say?! You--urgh!"

 

 

Ja'far hit the swordsman a hand chop on the head.

 

 

"Ow! You didn't have to hit that hard!"

 

 

Forgetting that he was the one being restricted, Sinbad laughed loudly at the banter of his two generals.

 

 

' _This stupid king_ ,' thought the adviser with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

"Sin!"

 

 

"But Sharrkan has a point, you know? Let them have more fun and I'll be back to the castle myself later. I just need to spend some time outside,"  he reasoned out.

 

 

Ja'far sighed.

 

 

Those were one of the times that he could not help but question the limits of his patience. Even though Sinbad was his master whose orders he followed faithfully, he could not allow him to end up doing things that he would not even remember the next day.

 

 

"Let's go?" purred the short lady with blinking eyes.

 

 

"Yeah," said the king with a bright smile as he lead her out.

 

 

"How long do you plan to fool around?"

 

 

Sinbad stopped on his feet, turning his gaze at his right hand man.

 

 

"These selfish vices of yours. It's getting tiresome now, you know?"

 

 

"What?" the king asked with squinting eyes.

 

 

"You're just going to end up causing mischief again. Why can't you be more responsible instead of always being the cause of my... headaches?" Ja'far  blurted out.

 

 

He knew that he was being awfully rude, and was probably speaking from a different perspective yet he could not control himself anymore.

 

 

"Please go back to the castle now and sleep. Sharrkan and Masrur, help him."

 

 

The drunk swordsman pouted as he lazily took Sinbad's arm but  his hand was swatted.

 

 

"I said," the king stressed, then no longer wearing a smile, "that I'll go back myself."

 

 

"I can't believe you. Do you really plan to neglect your duties? Tomorrow, you still have--"

 

 

" **I know!** "

 

 

The sudden yell from Sinbad surprised all of the people around them  who abpruptly looked at their direction though the one  confounded the most was Ja'far. He had always nagged at the his drinking habits but this was the first time that he was ever answered back in such a way.

 

 

The freckled adviser bit down his lip.

 

 

"Are you mad that I'm trying to make you behave properly as the leader of this country?" he replied, cheeks flushed from the heat rising on his face.

 

 

It was not like Sinbad to act this defiantly with him. For several years, he always listened to him as his most trusted  friend and follower and never did he once feel that his honest reasoning was overbearing. If anything, he appreciated it, knowing that there was a person who could accept him for everything he was.   But this instance was starting to tick him off. Was it because Ja'far called him selfish? Or was it the unexpected words that followed?

 

 

"I will never ignore my work but I believe that this is a time when I can act as a free man."

 

 

"Heh. That's what you say yet I'm the one taking care of the consequences."

 

 

Sharrkan and the other generals were utterly mystified. They had seen the king and his right hand man argue almost everyday as if the two were a married couple but this time, they all knew it was going too serious.

 

 

"So you're doing this simply because you don't want any inconvenience from your end?"

 

 

"Huh?! What are you talking about? I'm doing this for your own sake. Do you know how foolish you are when you let alcohol take over that you can't even control yourself? It happened so many times in the past that I--"

 

 

"Telling me how I bother you and now talking about how much you've endured my troubles, why don't you just say you've had enough of me?" Sinbad hissed.

 

 

Ja'far felt cold rush all over his body. How did it end up this way? He realized just how much  a memory of a single night that started it all had affected him, blurring the lines between duty and private affairs.   So he thought that he could apologize, let his king off that time and their relationship would go back to usual but he was no longer sure if his personal feelings would.

 

 

"If that's what you'd like to believe in... then do you what you want."

 

 

"So you admit that you're tired of me?" Sinbad questioned.

 

 

"..."

 

 

"Hey, aren't you two being carried away too much?" Sharrkan interrupted, sensing this was already going too far.

 

 

"R-right, let's all just head back and rest, okay?" Yamuraiha added, the other generals nodding in agreement behind her.

 

 

"You can all go," Sinbad declared then turned to his adviser. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

 

 

The pale man swallowed.

 

 

"You are the selfish one, Ja'far. You don't understand everything about me."

 

 

And there it was again, the stab of pain in his chest that only one person was capable of. Every single time, there was only him who could render all his nerves aching. Ja'far asked himself again and again, why did it have to be Sinbad.

 

 

All of the generals darted their vision towards him, hoping he would not take the words to heart. Their king was under the heavy influence of alcohol after all.

 

 

Nonetheless, try as he might to hide it, Ja'far could only stare down the ground with drooping eyes and pursed lips.

 

 

"I understand. From now on..." he blankly murmured. "I won't meddle in any of your affairs anymore."

 

 

The adviser clenched his fists to his sides and turned his back to Sinbad and the others, motioning to head back to the castle alone. No one in the platform knew what to really say. To hear the words from him who was always strict and assertive with order had them taken aback.

 

 

"Ja'far-san," Spartos called out as he hurried down to follow him. "Are you okay? I'm sure His Majesty didn't mean what he said."

 

 

"It's fine, Spartos," answered the pale man without looking back.

 

 

"Please calm down and don't think too much about it. Everything will go back to normal tomorrow."

 

 

"...I don't know about that anymore."

 

 

"But--"

 

 

"Thank you, Spartos."

 

 

With a short glance, Ja'far shot a rueful smile at the general and turned away. Spartos sighed, knowing the man was only acting tough.

 

 

In the empty hallway towards his quarters, the adviser stopped his tracks and reached out one hand against a column, his other hand tightly clutching his chest.

 

 

"Sin... If not for that night, then... I wouldn't falter like this."

 

 

He looked up at the full moon on the night sky, dark gray eyes lost and searching.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Every person had his or her own weakness, and for an excpetional man like Sinbad, it was alcohol.

 

 

Drinking itself was never a despicable thing but what had always unsettled Ja'far with the king's vice was the aftermath of his intoxication, because for some reason, his manly needs got the best out of him and like a one-sided convenience, he could not remember much whatever took place afterwards.

 

 

"Hey, get a hold of yourself!"

 

 

Swaying with a bottle of liquor in one hand, Sinbad walked towards his quarters in the hallway of the Purple Leo Tower, aided by his adviser under his arm.

 

 

"Hm? Ja'far~ Let's drink some more~" Sinbad murmured, cheeks red and corners of his lips curved.

 

 

"Geez," the pale man sighed with wrinkled eyebrows. "Why can't you be a better drunk?"

 

 

The king only chuckled as he gulped more alcohol from his bottle, ignoring the nags that followed.

 

 

A few more strides and the two finally reached the grand room. Only the closest officials and selected servants of Sinbad were allowed in this area and Ja'far was one of the people who could freely enter his private quarters.

 

 

After going in and settling the drunk king on his large bed, the pale man closed the double doors. He then went  to snatch the almost empty bottle, placed it on the side table, and fixed his vision on the lying man whose face was a bit flushed, lashes prominent on closed eyes, and lips partly parted while breathing softly. For some reason that he could not understand, Ja'far suddenly heard the sound of his own heartbeat.

 

 

Carefully, he sat beside him, and stretched out a hand to touch his king's cheek. It was warm, pleasantly warm.

 

 

"Mmm..." Sinbad murmured, unconsciously shifting his face, cheek rubbing closer against his adviser's palm.

 

 

Gray eyes squinted at the innocent motion.   Inside his head, the freckled adviser was thankful that this time, his king fell asleep right away in his own room and not playing outside with a woman.

 

 

With a soft sigh, Ja'far stood up and went to the edge of the bed to take off Sinbad's shoes. Then he placed another pillow under his head and pulled up the blanket over him. Sitting again by his side, he gently pat his forehead.

 

 

"Aren't I like your caretaker now too?" said the adviser, smiling ruefully.

 

 

Turning his back from the sleeping king, he remained seated and placed his right hand over his chest. He could still feel his quick heartbeat as his mind wandered away. Ja'far remembered their recent discussion. And whenever he thought of Sinbad's plans, unease would well up inside his stomach.

 

 

He never wanted him to be a sly man, scheming and working under the surface, yet he knew that this was for the good of Sindria and its people. So despite everything, he had decided to follow him for the rest of his life.

 

 

"Still, why do I feel this way?"

 

 

Ja'far closed his eyes and after a heartfelt sigh, he motioned to stand up. Yet he could not.

 

 

His arm was pulled down in a flash, and when he turned to glance, he saw Sinbad, eyes open and intently staring at him.

 

 

"S-sin?" said Ja'far, taken aback. "Why are you awake?"

 

 

The hold on his arm tightened.

 

 

"Did I wake you? I'll go now so you can get back to sleep."

 

 

"Leaving me alone?" asked the king with eyes turning sharp.

 

 

"It's already late, you see. Let's rest, okay?"

 

 

The freckled adviser was freeing his arm  when his king grabbed another hand and yanked him towards his body, then turned him,  back against the bed.

 

 

Dark gray eyes widened at Sinbad who then loomed over him with a serious face. He remembered him awfully drunk and foolishly smiling earlier and yet, he looked so frigid at that moment.

 

 

"H-hey! Sin, what's up with you?"

 

 

"Stay here."

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"I said stay here."

 

 

"But why? Come on, we need to sleep now. We still have an assembly tomorrow."

 

 

"I want you."

 

 

"Wha--... What?!"

 

 

There was definitely something off with Sinbad. No, there was just no way this would be what his mind was telling him it was.

 

 

Ja'far fought to sit up but his wrists were firmly held in place and it irritated him.

 

 

"Stop this nonsense!"

 

 

"Ja'far..." murmured Sinbad, eyes half open as he leaned down, his face an inch away from his adviser.

 

 

In an instant, he pressed his warm lips on him. Ja'far was utterly frozen.

 

 

With no second to spare, the king penetrated his mouth deeper, tilting his face, and shifting to lock the pale man's body inside his arms. The latter was pulled back to his senses when he felt a hot tongue pushing against his own. It felt surreal.

 

 

"Nngh!"

 

 

Ja'far shoved against the king's chest, trying to break free, but he felt weaker and weaker as the roof of his tongue was explored, the sensation sending him shivers from head to toe.

 

 

To him, it felt like several minutes had already passed. Whenever he could steal a chance to catch his breath, Sinbad would snatch his lips again as if devouring him.

 

 

Then, Ja'far felt a hand pulling his keffiyeh off his head and roughly unbinding his robes. Soon, the king buried his face under his chin.

 

 

"Sin! Get off me!" protested the pale man with flushed cheeks.

 

 

"I really really want you, Ja'far," breathed the king against his neck. "Let me have you."

 

 

"Do you even know what you're talking about? Stupid Sin!"

 

 

Heat was rushing through his veins as Ja'far saw the need evident on Sinbad's gaze, then he asked himself why his body could not move properly, as if every touch of the drunk man had paralyzed his nerves.

 

 

"I can't wait anymore," declared the dazed king.

 

 

"Hnnn!"

 

 

As if no minute was allowed to be wasted, Sinbad bit Ja'far's earlobe, distracting him as he took off all of his clothes in one sweep. He pulled the lithe body under him and turned it prone, face against the bed. Deeply biting the radiant nape then licking his back, he reached out one hand to hold him by the chest and the other grabbing his member.

 

 

"No! D-don't touch-- haa-- there--"

 

 

It was driving Ja'far crazy. His shaft was gripped tightly, the king's hand sliding up and down in rapid, careless motion, combined by the constant bites on his shoulders and nape. His nippes were pinched and pulled nonchalantly, ready to be swollen by brusque fingers.

 

 

"Sin! Sto--p, p-please--"

 

 

"Ja'far..."

 

 

Sinbad sat up and let his adviser's body down the bed. Finally, Ja'far had been released, still feeling the ache on his nerves when he felt a cold splash of liquid on his lower back.

 

 

The smell of alcohol reached his nostrils as he heard a bottle being tossed on the floor.

 

 

"Wha-what are you--ngh!"

 

 

Already naked and long purple hair unbound, Sinbad pulled Ja'far's hips which shook when a finger, wet from liquor, made its way inside his tight hole.

 

 

He could not believe it. That was not a place where a finger should reach in but his king just did. One, scissoring deeper, then two fingers, twisting and scratching his insides. And all throughout, he could only whimper, gasp, and cry. He had never once thought that he would shed tears for this.

 

 

"Hyaaa!"

 

 

"Good?" said Sinbad as he began to rub harder.

 

 

The adviser knew that he was being used as the outlet of the king's unguarded needs and that he had to stop him yet his body was responding, unable to find the strength to even fight or run.

 

 

With insides thoroughly stretched, his hips was grabbed and in a swift painful push, Ja'far felt a thick, hard, hot organ enter him. It was too much to bear that he could not even scream. His body trembled, hands gripping and teeth biting the sheets.

 

 

Sinbad pushed even further until he was fully sheathed. The tightness hugging his organ was pleasant to his nerves, he could feel it from all over his body. He inclined over his pale mate, nibbled his neck, one hand fondling on his nipple, the other squeezing a dripping hard cock.

 

 

It was when the king moved his shaft that Ja'far shamelessly cried out, saliva flowing down from his mouth. The way Sinbad strongly rammed inside him, as if he was to break  him, hurt so much, yet whenever that certain spot was hit, goosebumps ran from all over him. His chest tightened and abdomen felt so full.

 

 

To think that he would have to be the one to grant his king's desires that night sent a painful pang in his core. He had cared for him, followed his every order, and swore his loyalty, nonetheless he believed that Sinbad was not in his right mind and was only holding him like any other woman he had before.

 

 

'He was not making love, he was only sleeping with me,' Ja'far bitterly told himself.

 

 

"Enough-- Please--"

 

 

Instead of slowing down, the king hastened his thrusts, grinding harder against his squeaking mate who was soon violently shuddering, squirting his climax down the sheets while still in tight grip. The sticky honey-like wetness felt good on his hand, so he smeared it over Ja'far's chest as he slammed deeper, quicker, and rougher.

 

 

"So good..."

 

 

Sinbad's heavy breath filled the entire room until he moaned with that one battering push, jamming his mate thoroughly.

 

 

Upon pulling out, he collapsed his body over Ja'far who was in a daze while catching his breath.

 

 

"Let me get up."

 

 

"Hm?" reacted the satisfied king, shifting to embrace his adviser.

 

 

"I need to... get back to my room."

 

 

"I told you to stay, right?" whispered Sinbad, slowly turning him to see his face.

 

 

Golden eyes softly glowed at him. Ja'far did not know what to think about anymore. Just that evening, maybe he could forget everything and submit to his selfish wishes as he was sure that Sinbad would, as always, conveniently forget what happened the next day.

 

 

"Stay by my side," whispered Sinbad, eyes squinting before he leaned down and buried his face at the side of his adviser's neck. "Be with me."

 

 

Ja'far had to inhale deeply.

 

 

"I will," he breathed as he slowly closed his eyes, embracing back his king. "Forever."


	7. Moonlight 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one of Magi's omake on Tegaki , Sharrkan invited his king to drink and said that Azisa's on duty. Sinbad said he would go but of course,our responsible (jealous) adviser stopped him. Orz.
> 
> I intended for this to compare to the Enja development in the past chapters but I think I've just indulged my Sinja moe. XD Thanks for reading!

 

 

"Then," Ja'far asked with deadpan eyes, "why am I here with you guys?"

 

 

Unsure if they should just say that they took him to a pub for comfort, Yamuraiha and Pisti looked at each other while grinning nervously. The pale man was eyeing suspiciously until Spartos had joined them.

 

 

"I've set our orders."

 

 

"Thanks," said Yamuraiha to Spartos.

 

 

"Let's enjoy ourselves today, shall we?" Pisti cheered.

 

 

It was one of the few occasions when Ja'far went out with his fellow generals. He really did not plan to spend the afternoon downtown but the two girls kept on asking him to accompany them for a walk. He had finished his work for that day anyway so he thought that maybe he would go but no one told him about dining and drinking.

 

 

The pub was frequented by civil officials and soldiers but that afternoon in it was not as crowded as it was during late evenings. Well, even Ja'far thought that it was too early for them to be savoring alcohol.

 

 

After a few minutes, two waitresses came to serve their food and wine. The four of them began eating and when most of the dishes had been consumed, Pisti poured drinks for each of them.

 

 

"Do you always go here?" inquired the freckled adviser.

 

 

"Yeah! Sharrkan comes with us too but lately, he prefers drinking only in cabarets," answered the little general.

 

 

"That pervert idiot," spat Yamuraiha while clutching her glass.

 

 

"We are glad you came with us. You rarely go out Ja'far-san," Spartos said.

 

 

"Well, I prefer staying in the castle. Plus there's a lot more work going on recently, especially with the upcoming assembly and policy talk."

 

 

"But, uhm..." the magician hesitated.

 

 

"What is it?" the adviser spurred her on after putting down his glass.

 

 

"A-are you okay? I mean, lately, you don't look well."

 

 

"..."

 

 

"T-that's why we thought maybe you need some time to unwind..."

 

 

Ja'far knew it. They were doing this because he had a fight with Sinbad. As much as he appreciated their concern, he did not want to talk about him at that time.

 

 

"I'm fine," he said flatly.

 

 

"Did you and King Sinbad already talk?" asked Spartos with soft eyebrows and calm tone.

 

 

"No. I don't think there's a need for that."

 

 

Ja'far poured his glass full and in one go, gulped down all the bitter liquid. Without a minute to spare, he poured a second generous fill and quickly downed everything. He was not too fond of alcohol - the vice his king loved the most - but maybe, immersing himself in it for just that moment would make him forget the pain in his chest.

 

 

"Ja-jafar-san?" Pisti stuttered.

 

 

"What's wrong? Why did you all stop drinking? You said we should enjoy ourselves, right?"

 

 

"Y-yeah..."

 

 

The three generals darted eyes at one another, quite taken aback that the pale man was much more troubled than they had thought he was. Hours had passed inside the pub and dusk came. As if it was a taboo, none of them brought up the king's name again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A knock on the door and Sinbad was pulled back to his senses. It just dawned on him that he had been spacing out.

 

 

After rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced at the direction of the door and called for the person to come in. Drakon, followed by Hinahoho, appeared and walked towards his desk.

 

 

"Yo, Sinbad!" greeted the  huge general.

 

 

"Ya," answered the king, looking up with a smile.

 

 

The two generals sat across his desk filled with open scrolls and parchments. Sinbad appeared to be working on the arrangements for the assembly.

 

 

"Why are you still cooping yourself up in this room?" Drakon commented. "It's a nice evening outside. There's a full moon."

 

 

"Is that so? Perhaps I can go out for a walk in a bit."

 

 

Like any good old friends, they chatted about their personal lives, with Hinahoho sharing the new interests of his children and Drakon praising the recent dish his wife had cooked for him. To Sinbad, everything was pleasant to hear although he himself did not have much to say about his own affairs.

 

 

"So," Hinahoho started, "how are things with you and Ja'far?"

 

 

An eyebrow twitched on Sinbad's impassive face.

 

 

"Just how they have been," the king dully answered, eyes looking down, elbow propped against the table and jaw resting against the palm of his hand.

 

 

"What? Are you actually sulking?"

 

 

"Master..." Drakon muttered with awe at their king's childish mood.

 

 

"But he said I'm selfish... And I'm tiresome..."

 

 

A burst of laughter escaped Hinahoho. He wondered how Ja'far would react if he saw Sinbad act like this.

 

 

"He said your vices are selfish and tiresome, not you," corrected Drakon. "I can't believe you haven't been talking for two weeks."

 

 

With a furrow on his eyebrows and distant eyes then darting towards the window, the king heaved a sigh.

 

 

"W-was I harsh with him?" he  asked.

 

 

"Well... I  think he was kind of hurt," said the Imuchakk man.

 

 

Drakon nodded.

 

 

"He can be really assertive and demanding but everything he does is for your sake."

 

 

"I know, and it's even to the point where he does not see himself anymore."

 

 

"He's always been like that since you started raising him years ago."

 

 

"But he's so moody lately like I make him mad all the time. It won't hurt to spoil me sometimes."

 

 

The two generals laughed.

 

 

"You mean be a bit... sweeter?" teased Hinahoho.

 

 

Sinbad averted his gaze.

 

 

Every  king needed a dedicated follower and he thought that Ja'far was the best he could ever get. Still, there was a part of him that felt uneasy. What more could he ask for? Is there something more he needed from him?

 

 

"He's the dedicated type, y'know? If he had one weakness, that would be you," said Drakon.

 

 

"To call me a weakness..." Sinbad murmured.

 

 

With a toothy grin, Hinahoho patted his king on the shoulder.

 

 

"Make up already, okay? Even Sharrkan said he could not stand the heavy atmosphere between you guys during our meetings."

 

 

"I actually wanted to talk to him later" replied the king, a rueful smile on his face.

 

 

"That's good," Drakon said.

 

 

"Majesty~~ Oh, you're here too."

 

 

Swinging the door open without warning, Sharrkan followed by Masrur walked in, then nodded at his seniors.

 

 

"What's up?" inquired Sinbad.

 

 

"Let's go drink! Azisa is on duty today!"

 

 

"Is... that so..." muttered Sinbad with a stiff smile and blank eyes.

 

 

Drakon and Hinahoho were sharply staring at Sharrkan.

 

 

"Eh? What's wrong?" asked the clueless swordsman.

 

 

"The man who can't read the mood," said both generals.

 

 

"Huh? Why? Did I say something wrong?"

 

 

"Ah! You're all here."

 

 

Cheeks evidently flushed, Pisti came in and stopped beside Masrur.

 

 

"Did you need anything?" asked the king.

 

 

"Uhm... Has anyone noticed  Ja'far-san?" she inquired.

 

 

"Why? It's rare for you to look for him," Sharrkan commented.

 

 

"We went drinking but we lost him on the way back. Just wondering if he's come back home already. I think he's really... drunk."

 

 

A shoulder twitched on Sinbad's frame.

 

 

"Hmmm... That's unexpected," mused Drakon, cupping his chin while peering at the king.

 

 

"He'll be back soon," assured Sharrkan. "Let's go see Azisa, Majesty. I'm sure we can book her to serve our drinks."

 

 

"I don't think you can," flatly said Masrur.

 

 

"Huh? Why not? We're VIP guests!"

 

 

"You're late. I was in town and passed by the stores near their shop earlier. I saw Azisa tugging Ja'far-san by the arm."

 

 

"Ja-far?!" everyone exclaimed.

 

 

To think that the serious and workaholic adviser would drown himself in alcohol and end up spending the night in a tavern full of women was unbelievable. There could only be one reason for this behavior. The generals glanced suspiciously at Sinbad.

 

 

"Wh-what's with those stares?" the king asked.

 

 

All of the generals except for the impassive Masrur shook their head and sighed.

 

 

"Ah! But they might end up really doing it! Azisa's been asking me a lot about Ja-far-san lately. I didn't know he was her type," blurted out Sharrkan.

 

 

As if a bird has swiftly flown past them, Sinbad dashed out of the study room, leaving all his generals behind. At that moment, an overwheming urge to see Ja'far led him on.

 

 

His thoughts raced. Deep inside, he realized that he wanted the man more than anyone.

 

 

"He really ran after him," Spartos commented as he and Yamuraiha walked in.

 

 

"I guess the quick plan worked. The king didn't even looked at us," said the magician.

 

 

"Yeah," nodded Drakon. "This should help them make up."

 

 

"Good job asking Azisa's help," said Hinahoho to Sharrkan while ruffling his hair.

 

 

"But I didn't ask her. I haven't gone there yet."

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"I'm telling you, she might really be interested in Ja'far-san."

 

 

"Eh???" reacted everyone.

 

 

Silence stretched on for a few minutes inside the room, the generals all unsure in what scene Sinbad would find Ja'far.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As for why the freckled adviser was in a  cozy room  with Azisa, the first class cabaret's number one hostess, was still a mystery to him. He vaguely recalled walking on his own in the streets and meeting the thin, long haired pretty woman Sharrkan had introduced to them before.

 

 

Ja'far tried to get up from the sofa he was lying on but his vision swirled. Azisa grabbed his shoulders and helped him to sit up straight.

 

 

"D-did I drink some more?" asked the adviser, holding his aching head.

 

 

"Yes. I'm sorry I pulled you in to the shop but I didn't know you were already that drunk to begin with."

 

 

"No... Ugh... I better go back. Looks like I've napped anyway."

 

 

"Wait!"

 

 

Azisa suddenly stood up, hands fidgetting the sides of her revealing dress, cheeks pink and round brown eyes fixed at the adviser.

 

 

"Please stay. You don't look well so..." she said as her eyes stared at the candle on the table.

 

 

"Thank you," kindly smiled the adviser while getting up on his feet. "I have early morning duties though."

 

 

"Ja-ja'far-san! Do you have a lover right now?"

 

 

The pale man blinked.

 

 

"Please tell me," asked the hostess with tense eyebrows.

 

 

It was really not a matter that Ja'far wanted to talk about, but he knew he had to say something.

 

 

"I... don't," he replied while staring down the ground. "I think I was just rejected."

 

 

Ja'far managed a sheepish laugh at Azisa whose hearbeat pounded at the revelation. She had never really considered if she seriously liked him but his features always appealed to her.

 

 

"Then, can I help you?"

 

 

"W-what do you mean?" asked the confused pale man.

 

 

"I'll help you move on if you stay the night."

 

 

Azisa suddenly jumped at Ja'far, embracing him tightly and causing him to fall back down the sofa. The latter clutched her shoulders and tried to shove her away.

 

 

"I'm not into this," protested the pale man.

 

 

"But your heart's broken, right?"

 

 

Ja'far ceased any movement. It was as if the truth was plunged right into him. Seeing this made Azisa smile and hug him tighter.

 

 

"Let me comfort you," she whisphered against his ear.

 

 

What had been going on? He had intoxicated himself too much that he had passed out and right then, a lovely woman invited him for some intimate evening. All of it was what Sinbad always did, it was what he disliked him doing. Yet...

 

 

"Then comfort me," muttered Ja'far, eyes half open as if in a trance.

 

 

"Who's comforting who?"

 

 

In a split second, the half lidded eyes widened dramatically. He asked himself why the last person he wanted to see  that moment was there.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was awkward. Being left alone with his king was too uncomfortable after Azisa heeded the request to let them talk privately.

 

 

"Why are you here?" asked Sinbad, eyes sharp, and lips straight.

 

 

"It's none of your business," sternly answered Ja'far. "That's actually my line."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"If you're angry that I'm with your and Sharrkan's favorite girl then go have her. Azisa looks like she favors you a lot more anyway."

 

 

"Did you come here to play? This isn't like you at all. Don't sleep with just anyone."

 

 

Ja'far laughed.

 

 

"To think that I'd hear that from you. Really funny."

 

 

"Speak properly with me," demanded the king.

 

 

"You're unfair, Sin! You can lose yourself to alcohol and bed any woman you find so why can't I do that?"

 

 

"Because I order you not to!"

 

 

This was not how it was supposed to be. He was to make up with Ja'far yet he was raising his voice at him. Why was everything ticking him off?

 

 

"I hate you."

 

 

Sinbad's eyebrows wrinkled.

 

 

"You're so unreasonable," said his adviser with dark eyes brimming with tears. "You indulge yourself carelessly, heeding to your needs, and then the next day, you don't even remember... You don't even know anything!"

 

 

It was unlike him to cry in front of his king but he could not stop his tears anymore.

 

 

The sight pinched Sinbad's heart. Very well aware of his own misgiving, he had just realized how much it weighed on his right hand man. He had been relying on him all this time as if it was the most natural thing in the world yet he failed to see his worries.

 

 

The king stepped forward and placed his hand against the wall behind Ja'far.

 

 

"Did you really think I don't remember anything?"

 

 

Feeling his heart beat faster, the pale adviser suddenly looked up with wet eyes.

 

 

"You're unfair too, y'know?" breathed Sinbad while leaning closer.

 

 

"Don't tell me you..."

 

 

"That's right. I very well know every single thing," stressed the king. "I have been sleeping with you."

 

 

Ja'far's eyes widened. He could feel every pulse in his veins and the cold on his back.

 

 

"W-why didn't you say anything?" he spat.

 

 

"But you also act like nothing happens every morning."

 

 

"I-I... You're lying," the adviser mumbled with disoriented eyes full of tears.

 

 

"The first night I held you, I even had to stop you from leaving my room. I asked you to be with me. And you said you will... Forever."

 

 

Like a child, Ja'far sobbed with his shoulders jolting at every heave. It reminded the king when his adviser was younger.

 

 

"You've been doing that with others when you were drunk. You said you didn't know!"

 

 

"I know this is evil of me but for unknown reasons, I don't really remember those times. On the other hand, I recall every second I had with you."

 

 

"Liar! You even yelled at me last time."

 

 

"That's because," Sinbad gritted his teeth, "you sounded like you've grown tired of me."

 

 

"Why would ever I?"

 

 

"But you were so grumpy!"

 

 

"Can't you see I really don't want you sleeping with others?" snapped Ja'far. "You have no idea how much it suffocates me. I'm tired of worrying about it all the time!"

 

 

The king blinked twice.

 

 

"Really? Does that mean you're jealous?"

 

 

"Wha-what?" the adviser flustered.

 

 

"Then that's better. Keep it that way."

 

 

"Stupid Sin! You-you're an idiot!"

 

 

"I am," replied Sinbad, the corners of his lips upturned and the ends of his eyes curved.

 

 

Carefully, he cupped his adviser's wet cheeks, tilting his face closer to his own. Clear golden eyes were peering straight to a pair of dark gray orbs filled with tears.

 

 

"I'm sorry for what happened. But I've gone strange. If it hurts you and I'm the reason, I think I'm fine with it."

 

 

"You're' scary."

 

 

"Well, I'm already half fallen into depravity," declared Sinbad with a knowing smile. "And this is how much I love you. Ja'far, do you feel the same way?"

 

 

"How can you say such a thing with a straight face?!" the freckled adviser hissed with his cheeks flushing even redder.

 

 

"Ja'far," commanded the king with sharp eyes.

 

 

"I...I do. I love you. Always, Sin."

 

 

Having kept it all in for a long time and letting it out felt like he had just bared his soul to him. It was the most vulnerable he had ever been.

 

 

"Then from now on, I'm yours," whispered Sinbad. "Only yours."

 

 

Slowly, he brushed his lips on his adviser's moonlight hair, then down his forehead, next to wet lashes over closed eyes, freckled nose, flushed cheeks and chin.

 

 

"All of this is mine," breathed the king as he leaned for a kiss. "Every part of your body belongs to me."

 

 

A gentle hand made its way around Ja'far's waist, another up his nape. At first, there was a light peck on his lips then a deeper press which he returned. It was the warmest kiss he ever had - slow and kind, yet long and passionate.

 

 

Realizing that they had been kissing for so long, Sinbad slightly backed away then ran his fingers on his lover's cheek and trailed down his shoulders. Unhurriedly, he removed his clothes, dropping the weapon wrapped around pale arms.

 

 

Ja'far hazily stared at his king, letting his body be exposed to the taller man who took off his own attire and metal vessels. To him, Sinbad was indeed the most handsome he ever met. His long purple hair, golden eyes, good nose and lips - it was a perfect face that matched his tan skin, well built shoulders and chest, toned abdomen, and firm legs.

 

 

Without averting his gaze on his mate, the king stepped forward, this time much closer and hands freely stroking a lithe back. He heard a soft "mm" upon rubbing his nose against a soft earlobe, prompting him to stick his tongue out and lick.

 

 

Just like a cat cleaning the body of its young, he sweeped through Ja'far's ear, then down his neck and on to his nape. At the same time, warm hands caressed his sides, massaging his back and rubbing his buttocks.

 

 

"Tha-that tickles," murmured the pale man.

 

 

"Feeling good?" Sinbad asked while nibbling his shoulder.

 

 

"Ngh.. yeah..."

 

 

Leisurely, Ja'far was tongued from the neck, back and down to his abdomen. Each slurp sending electric sparks straight to his brain, he could feel urgent heat surface up his pale skin. And when Sinbad's lips digged in to his navel and bit his skin, his knees were ready to buckle.

 

 

"S-Sin," he pleaded as he lolled against the wall.

 

 

With a soft smirk, the king stood up and swiftly lifted and took his adviser by the legs and back.

 

 

"Wh-what's this? Put me down! I'm not a girl."

 

 

"Aren't you glad I'm carrying you like a princess?"

 

 

Ja'far pouted as he heard a soft chuckle. He was gently laid down the bed as if he was a fragile thing, then his vision found his naked king inclining by his knees. Soon he was stunned when his right foot was pulled up, a tongue licking his small toes.

 

 

"He-hey!"

 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

"They're dirty."

 

 

"Then I'll clean them," murmured the king with a glint of need in his eyes. "Let me take care of everything."

 

 

The pale man swallowed, well aware that there was no stopping Sinbad whenever he gazed that way. Ja'far was not sure if he was dreaming or plain drunk. The way his body trembled at every touch, his panting and moans, the warmth his lover was emitting - everything - felt so good.

 

 

By this time, every inch of his body was already tasted and marked except for that struggling and glaring organ of his. He knew that Sinbad was doing it on purpose.

 

 

"Sin..."

 

 

"Yes?" reacted the king while gnawing the inside of his thigh.

 

 

"My... Please..."

 

 

"What's wrong? Did I forget something?"

 

 

Sinbad tapped the tip of his mate's twitching cock which had been ignored the entire time. It jerked at the feel of a rash fingertip, thin honey dripping from its slit.

 

 

Ja'far sobbed, his core was aching.

 

 

"Looks like I need to clean you here too," grinned the king.

 

 

Relieving his lover's misery, he quickly took in the hard member. It was sucked, licked, nibbled from base to tip with utmost vigor which proved to be a bliss  with all the obscene moans resonating inside the room. His ever hot tongue skillfully massaged the balls by the base causing Ja'far to quiver.

 

 

"Haa-- Ah!"

 

 

Without wasting any second, Sinbad   sucked him faster, rougher, and harder. He devoured the pulsing member like a raging animal. And to his partner's surprise, he inserted one finger to stir the inside of his hole, thoroughly stretching his entrance.

 

 

"Pull back!" cried Ja'far, hand pulling the king's hair and his member already near climax.

 

 

Sinbad paid no heed and continued to savor him.

 

 

"N-no! Sin-- Hyaa--aaa!"

 

 

The pale man shivered and released his liquid pleasure right inside his lover's mouth which was gladly swallowed.

 

 

"I told you to back off, didn't I?" yelled the blushing Ja'far as he shifted to lie on his side

 

 

"I believe I told you that every part of your body is mine," stated Sinbad, licking his wet hand with burning glare.

 

 

"B-but that's embarrasing."

 

 

The king joined his lover on the bed and also lied on his side while petting the pale man's hips.

 

 

"Why? You've done that with mine the night before our last coupling," he breathed against an exposed back.

 

 

Ja'far blinked twice, Sinbad did remember everything.

 

 

"Just how sly can you get--- Nnn!"

 

 

His lips were quickly seized when he was turning to face the king. He tried to break away but it only took a minute to yield to his body and respond to the spellbinding kiss.

 

 

Soon, Sinbad's hand grabbed the back of his knee and propped his leg up. Ja'far jolted at the feel of a throbbing member poking him at the lower back.

 

 

"Unnngh--" he grunted in his throat as his lips were still locked.

 

 

Another hand from behind glided its way to his chest, twisting and kneading a hard nipple. While still distracted, the hot shaft pushed its way in to his crevice.

 

 

"Ahhh!"

 

 

Ja'far managed to break free from the kiss and flinched when the king grinded in. They were on their sides yet fully connected.

 

 

"Good... Really good... Ja'far..." moaned the king with dazed eyes.

 

 

Intending to taste each moment, he slowly slided in and out, again and again, feeling every bit of their friction. Each gasp of his mate was music to his ears that raised his temperature.

 

 

None had a clue how long they had been locked together but both were sure that they had taken a lot of time. As much as Ja'far tried to keep up, he was already near bursting yet he could not take a release.

 

 

"S-Sin, faster..."

 

 

The king chuckled.

 

 

"Quite demanding tonight, aren't we?"

 

 

"Pl--ease," Ja'far puffed with delirious tear filled eyes. "I can't..."

 

 

"As you wish."

 

 

Abruptly granting his lover's request, Sinbad slammed in faster and deeper. He made sure to hit the spot that sent the former quivering and sobbing.

 

 

"There! Haa! I'm coming!" Ja'far screamed. "I'm-- Urgh-- Wha-what are you!"

 

 

He wanted to curse. He threw a questioning look as to why Sinbad had to grab and tightly grip his climax ready member by the base just a second before its long awaited release.

 

 

"I've changed my mind," grinned the king, thrusting in with all his might.

 

 

"N-no!" the pale man cried. "Sin! Let me-- come--"

 

 

"Then promise me," commanded Sinbad in a serious tone, "that you won't sleep with anyone but me."

 

 

Ja'far could not believe that he was actually being punished. Did he really make his king angry?

 

 

"For you... to say that," huffed the pale man.

 

 

"Since our first night, I've done it only

with you. You even stopped me when I got drunk and unknowingly almost had someone else."

 

 

"Stupid-- king--"

 

 

"Hmmm... Maybe I shouldn't let you come tonight," teased the king.

 

 

Ja'far gasped, then fervently shook his head while darting feverish eyes.

 

 

"Then?"

 

 

"I won't."

 

 

"Won't what?"

 

 

"Sleep-- with anyone-- but you."

 

 

"Good kid," whispered the king as he strengthened his already powerful grinds.

 

 

Shamelessly, Ja'far moaned louder and louder in slammed shut eyes and open mouth trickling of saliva, his hands clutching on his lover's forearms. He was quite sure that the customers in the nearby rooms would hear him.

 

 

"If you break your promise, I might put you on a leash forever."

 

 

"W-why-- that far--"

 

 

"Only because I love you."

 

 

Ja'far felt his heart skip a beat. At the same time, Sinbad loosened his grip around his shaft and rubbed it vigorously while jerking him senseless.

 

 

With a violent shudder of ecstasy from their sweaty bodies, the two gasped each other's names over and over again until they both squirted hot thick cum in generous amounts.

 

 

All drained up and used, Ja'far slowly shifted to face his panting king who stared back with glowing golden eyes as he embraced him closer towards his chest. This was the warmth that he always yearned for, the heat that quenched his heart.

 

 

"Ja'far," breathed Sinbad. "You belong only to me."

 

 

"Sin..."

 

 

"..bad... Sinbad... Lord Sinbad?"

 

 

With furrowed eyebrows, the king tried to blink open his heavy eyelids. After a few seconds, his vision cleared and was greeted by a face he believed he knew. His golden eyes widened when recognized who it was.

 

 

"Princess... Kougyoku?"

 

 

"Ah, you're finally awake. They asked me to come get you."

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

The Kou princess smiled, her hands clasped inside her draping sleeves.

 

 

"Alibaba has returned."

 

 

It took a minute for Sinbad to process everything. He had realized that he just fell asleep on his chair while reading some scrolls in the great hall. Unconsciously, he heaved a sigh and placed a palm over his face.

 

 

"A-are you okay?"

 

 

"Yeah," smiled the king. "A bit tired earlier but it seems I've already napped."

 

 

"U-un," nodded Kougyoku.

 

 

"It's great that Alibaba's back. You came to visit him but he's left for Aktia on my orders before your letter arrived."

 

 

The princess shook her head.

 

 

"I have been enjoying the past month here so it's fine."

 

 

"I'm glad to hear that," expressed Sinbad as he stood up and flashed a charming smile which made his guest blush.

 

 

Alongside each other, the two nobles treaded the corridor leading to the Green Sagitarius Tower where Alibaba was waiting.

 

 

"Lord Sinbad?" uttered Kougyoku, falling two steps back.

 

 

"Yes?" asked the king.

 

 

"Were you dreaming of... Ja'far?"

 

 

Sinbad stopped walking.

 

 

"Ah, I'm sorry!" frantically said the princess. "I heard you in your sleep so I-I--"

 

 

The king turned to her with a gentle smile.

 

 

"It's fine. I really did," he said.

 

 

"I hope I didn't make you feel bad."

 

 

"You didn't. I'm sure I'm gonna have him back."

 

 

"Ye-yes. Of course," Kougyoku uttered.

 

 

Sinbad turned back and resumed their walk.

 

 

"Is that all you heard?"

 

 

"Eh?"

 

 

"His name."

 

 

"...that is all."

 

 

"That's good," he chuckled.

 

 

While watching his back, the princess clutched her chest, fighting the cold sweat on her skin. Inside her head, the  words in Sinbad's sleep echoed repeatedly.

 

 

_Ja'far, you belong only to me._


	8. Moonlight 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinja goodness, a bit of Meija, and a time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feels for what's going on in the manga. Orz. XD So maybe that influenced this chapter. I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!

 

 

 

How could time fly so fast, especially when spent on things we value the most? To Kougyoku, two months of her treasured vacation seemed to pass by in a flash.

 

 

"Princess, let me remind you that we have today left to stay here."

 

 

With pouting lips, the little girl looked up and darted a pair of troubled eyes to his ever stern attendant. Ka Koubun could only sigh.

 

 

"No way," he flatly said.

 

 

"B-but I haven't said anything yet," flustered the princess.

 

 

"I already know what you're about to say."

 

 

"I... I really can't?"

 

 

"You can't."

 

 

As an attendant to a member of the imperial family, Ka Koubun well knew he was responsible in preventing any unnecessary trouble that might befall them and extending their stay would mean disobeying his discreet order from Kouen and allowing more unwanted interaction with Sinbad.

 

 

"Guess I'd have to go back then," Kougyoku sighed. "I wish it'd be the other way around. Can Alibaba go with me?"

 

 

"No."

 

 

"You always say no."

 

 

"Do you think Prince Kouen will allow that?"

 

 

The princess bit her lip. Even she was unsure if her brother would welcome the exiled prince in their country.

 

 

"Princess..." the attendant hesitated but continued in a whisper, "I hope you didn't... say anything to King Sinbad."

 

 

The ends of Kougyouku's eyebrow twitched.

 

 

"O-of course, I didn't."

 

 

"I'm sorry, I was just making sure."

 

 

"I won't betray my brother, Ka Koubun,"  she murmured then clutched her chest. "And I'm starting to think that Ja'far should be just where he is."

 

 

"Really? So you now agree with your brother-- That's great, my princess!"

 

 

Kougyoku paused for a moment.

 

 

"Yeah," she confirmed with eyes looking down.

 

 

The attendant was more than pleased that his usually timid master was starting to align herself politically. This way, he thought that he could get further in his ambitions.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Your Majesty-- We're all here-- Oh, uhm, excuse me."

 

 

Sharrkan stiffened after he opened the door to the grand hall. There, he saw his king and their guest standing closely to each other. He knew he was interrupting something important when Kougyoku suddenly blushed.

 

 

"It's okay. We're finished talking," said Sinbad as he removed his hand from the princess's shoulder.

 

 

"S-sorry to take a lot of your time," flustered Kougyoku, hiding half of her face behind her long sleeves.

 

 

With a kind smile, the king shook his head as he patted her head. The imperial princess nodded with downcast eyes and walked out of the room while avoiding Sharrkan's gaze.

 

 

"Is there something wrong?" inquired the swordsman then beamed a knowing smile. "Was that what I think it was?"

 

 

"No. And there's nothing to worry about," Sinbad replied.

 

 

Soon Yamraiha, Masrur, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba walked in, all sharing confused looks. Aware that they saw the imperial princess along their way in, the king reckoned it was better not to indulge their curiosity. He cleared his throat.

 

 

"Let's start the meeting, shall we?"

 

 

Everyone else in the hall threw looks at one another, nodded at the king, then took their respective seats.

 

 

"Is it safe to discuss things now?" Sharrkan asked. "We have guests that may get wind of this."

 

 

"It's okay," assured the lady magician. "I've set up a barrier so no one unauthorized can eavesdrop."

 

 

"Thank you," said Sinbad to Yamraiha then turned his focus to the rest. "It's about time we hear your reports."

 

 

Morgiana peered at Masrur with wrinkled eyebrows. The said general returned a gentle smile and looked at their king.

 

 

"I'm afraid you were right," he said with deadpan eyes. "The rest of the Oasis and Oceanic nations have already submitted to the Kou empire."

 

 

"What?" Alibaba reacted.

 

 

Morgiana wistfully nodded at him.

 

 

"We couldn't stop them. We didn't make it in time and even Qishan and Delinmar are under their control now. We tried to change their minds but they wouldn't."

 

 

"They've really advanced faster than we expected," Yamraiha commented.

 

 

"And there's one more thing," said Masrur.

 

 

The eyebrows on Sinbad's tight face furrowed.

 

 

"We found out that they have started to send soldiers to the outskirts of the Dark Continent."

 

 

Everyone fell silent for a minute until the king spoke.

 

 

"It would be easy for them to take lands there if there is no ruling party. Kou must be after their resources."

 

 

"But they will have to tread the Great Rift if they plan to take over the entire continent."

 

 

"If it's the Kou empire, they might be able to find a way," Morgiana uttered.

 

 

"Yeah," agreed Sinbad. "I never thought that their expedition would proceed farther before they even fully subjugate the West."

 

 

"Sooner or later, they'd woo our neighboring Southern countries if this goes on," Sharrkan remarked.

 

 

"We should not allow that," Yamraiha expressed, her fingers fidgeting on the table.

 

 

"We still got valuable information even though our negotiations were dismissed. This will help with our future plans. I truly appreciate your efforts."

 

 

The little Fanalis bowed politely, the general beside her lightly nodding.

 

 

As he bit his lip, Alibaba casted his eyes downward which was noticed by his master. A pat on his shoulder startled him.

 

 

"It's our turn now," declared Sharrkan.

 

 

"Y-yeah," sheepishly answered the prince.

 

 

"So how was Aktia?" inquired Sinbad.

 

 

The swordsman heaved a sigh with his arms crossed before his chest.

 

 

"At first, their king seemed to consider but suddenly became adamant at declining our offer even after Alibaba extensively discussed the propositions. Our guess was, he was shit scared when Kou threatened to destroy their prized port if he refused them."

 

 

"When we were there, a lot of ships from the East boarded by merchants arrived. Some wealthy looking officials appeared to be buying pearls too," added Alibaba.

 

 

"Hmmm... After Balbadd, they would surely want Aktia. It will serve as their strategic trade and conquest gateway to the West," the king mused.

 

 

"I thought we would be going back completely dismissed but we were called to see the king during our last few days there," relayed the swordsman to his king. "He said he is willing to work things out for the sake of our friendly ties. He even asked us to extend his gratitude to you."

 

 

"Is that so? I guess the letter did some help."

 

 

"Yeah," nodded Alibaba. "As you've instructed, we gave the letter after he rejected the proposal."

 

 

"Uhm, Uncle Sinbad, what does that letter say?" asked Aladdin.

 

 

The king stared at him for a minute before responding.

 

 

"I told him that the Seven Seas Alliance," he stressed, "along with our ally the Reim Empire may take a more aggressive action if they join Kou."

 

 

The faces before him turned utterly pale.

 

 

"My Lord! You threatened them?" gasped Yamraiha.

 

 

"Tha-that's like saying you will engage them in war," the little magi said.

 

 

"I did threaten them. If the other party coerces them, you just need to give a bigger warning."

 

 

"But that's... I thought you didn't want war?" demmanded Alibaba.

 

 

"I don't," assured the king with an apologetic smile. "It's just a threat. That's all there is to it. If they still refused, I would have no other choice but to let them be."

 

 

"I-I see. You really scared us there, my Lord," sighed the magician.

 

 

The rest of them were properly breathing again.

 

 

"Sorry for worrying you guys. And thank you Alibaba, Sharrkan. The letter would not be effective without your negotiation. What I said only made him rethink his options."

 

 

The blond prince shook his head and clenched his fist.

 

 

"As long as I can save people, I'm fine with it."

 

 

Aladdin peered at his king vessel then darted his focus to the king.

 

 

"What are you going to do now, Uncle Sinbad?" he asked.

 

 

"I will have to think of what we can further do to prevent Kou from advancing here in the South. We still adhere with our beliefs. We will not let Sindria and the others be invaded."

 

 

The magi's brows gently furrowed then he raised the corners of his lips.

 

 

"I hope we can find a way to talk to them," he ruefully said.

 

 

Morgiana nodded.

 

 

"I also think it would be good if we express our insights or do something that can enlighten them," she added.

 

 

"If they would be willing," Sharrkan remarked.

 

 

Sinbad intently stared at the little magi, then leaned back against his chair and steepled his fingers.

 

 

"We will never close our doors on that one," he said with a smile.

 

 

His statement left everyone meekly hopeful. The king himself was honest with his words though a part of him very well knew that any peace talk would only be possible with a consensus from all involved parties. Having met Ren Kouen once, he had realized that this might be more complicated than what was expected. Nevertheless, it was worth trying since there was Kougyoku to be considered too.

 

 

A loud knock on the door which was abruptly swung open startled them.

 

 

"Your Majesty!" cried a woman clad in black hat and robes.

 

 

"What happened?" the king spat as he stood up swiftly.

 

 

"Hakim has woken up! Please hurry or else--"

 

 

"What do you mean?" Yamraiha worried.

 

 

"His consciousness this time may not last long, Lady Yamraiha. The ill spell could not be fully lifted at all."

 

 

The lady general clenched her fists, then Sinbad glanced at her and tapped her shoulder.

 

 

"Let's go."

 

 

"Yes, my lord," she nodded.

 

 

Following behind the king's dashing steps, she felt a heavy lump inside her chest. It was the first time she saw a pair of tense and sharp golden eyes filled with distance, well aware that it was all because of that important person.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Hakim," Sinbad called, kneeling by the bedside. "I'm here."

 

 

"My king..." the ill civil official weakly murmured.

 

 

He was completely pale and his eyes were half lidded as if he was to fall unconscious any moment.

 

 

"Please forgive me for not being able to rescue you right away. If only I didn't send you out on your own..."

 

 

With some effort, Hakim shook his head.

 

 

"It's not your fault..."

 

 

"Can you tell me what happened to you?"

 

 

"The carriage suddenly stopped while we were heading towards Northeast," the man disclosed. "The horses were in a riot... and when we checked what was happening, a very dark human like figure showed himself."

 

 

"A dark figure?" murmured Yamraiha who stood behind Sinbad.

 

 

Hakim nodded, then his eyes widened dramatically.

 

 

"Until now... I get goosebumps just remembering it. The atmosphere was heavy and cold as if sorrow surrounds you."

 

 

"It can't be..." the lady general worried, remembering Magnoshuttat.

 

 

"Did that attack you?" inquired the king to the official.

 

 

"Yes, his weapon assaulted our carriage and the guards had to fight it."

 

 

"Ja'far-- What happened to him? Was he attacked too? Is he safe?" Sinbad rushed.

 

 

"Ja-far... Sir Ja-far..."

 

 

All of a sudden, the official broke into tears, prompting the king to grab his shoulders.

 

 

"Tell me-- Where is he right now? Why isn't he with you?"

 

 

"I have no idea my Lord... I'm sorry..."

 

 

Sinbad exhaled, his hands and lips lightly trembling.

 

 

As she watched the interrogation, Yamraiha bit down her lip and clutched her chest.

 

 

"In order to protect us... Sir Ja'far fought him head on. It's hard to tell what was really happening as darkness clouded us but we could hear them throwing words at each other."

 

 

"Then that dark figure is a human?" asked the lady general.

 

 

"I don't know but he's too strong. Sir Ja'far wasn't able to dodge his attack... and was sent flying against the broken carriage."

 

 

With their faces white and stiff, the rest of magicians in the room gasped.

 

 

"Did the fight end there?" asked the king.

 

 

"No," Hakim feebly answered, his brows in deep furrow while fighting to keep his eyes open. "Before we left... I was able to check on him. He was heavily bleeding on his legs and his arm looked broken."

 

 

He still vividly recalled their talk as he described it.

 

 

 

 

"Sir Ja'far, you can't fight him like this!" he cried.

 

 

"I'll be fine. The guards are still with me. All of you should run away while that monster's distracted. Once we get our chance, we'll go hide somewhere."

 

 

"But you may end up in Kou territory!"

 

 

Ja'far chuckled as he spat blood while trying to get up.

 

 

"It's okay. I doubt this one will even let me get there. Hurry up and go."

 

 

 

 

"We had.. no other choice... but to leave."

 

 

Sinbad felt how hard his heart pounded and the speed of blood rushing in his veins.

 

 

"I thought... I'll never be able to get away. I've run very far but... a black creature came after me and swallowed me in darkness."

 

 

"You're home now," Yamraiha assured him. "We'll find a way to break the spell."

 

 

"Thank... you."

 

 

With clenched tight fists, the king got up on his feet. His golden eyes lacked focus.

 

 

"Please rest as much as you can. You've been through a lot," he said. "Thank you."

 

 

A magician approached the bed, holding a towel and basin. Sinbad turned away when the side of his clothes was pulled. He glanced back at the sleepy Hakim.

 

 

"He has... a message for you."

 

 

"Tell me," abruptly encouraged the king.

 

 

"Don't ever... war against the Kou empire. I will find a way to return someday... so please trust me," murmured Hakim whose tired eyes soon closed.

 

 

Yamraiha quickly laid a palm on his head.

 

 

"It looks like he'll remain weak and unconscious until we totally undo the hex."

 

 

The other magicians nodded ruefully.

 

 

"I'll leave him in your care," said Sinbad as he turned away and left the room without a second glance.

 

 

He smacked a clenched fist against a column in the corridor while gritting his teeth.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Being welcomed by his friend when he returned to Sindria was more than a pleasing surprise after a difficult negotiation in Aktia. Alibaba was at first uneasy at the reason behind the imperial princess's presence but was later on assured that she was there for an innocent vacation.

 

 

However, his intuition seemed to be a valid warning when he was unexpectedly approached by Ka Koubun that afternoon at a small stall in the Bazaar.

 

 

"Is Kougyoku shopping around?" asked the blond prince.

 

 

"No, I came here alone."

 

 

"Oh... Right, you're leaving tomorrow. There are lots of colorful and delicious souvenirs here. I know some good stores on that alley--"

 

 

"Sir Alibaba, I actually came for you."

 

 

"Eh?"

 

 

Straight brows, squinting eyes, and tight lips painted the attendant's tattoed face as he slided one hand inside the opposite long drapes of his sleeves. He looked around and when he was sure that they were unnoticed, he stepped closer to the blond prince who unconsciously stepped back.

 

 

Ka Koubun leaned and whispered by the side of his face.

 

 

"Please take this and hide it inside the fold of your clothes."

 

 

A folded parchment was taken out and discreetly shoved into Alibaba's hand. After it was properly hid, the attendant then stood straight, stepped back and covered his mouth with his fan.

 

 

The prince looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

 

 

"It's a letter from His Excellency, Prince Kouen," stated Ka Koubun.

 

 

"What?" gasped Alibaba.

 

 

"Please read it when you are alone. This is one of the main reasons we are sent here."

 

 

"B-but Kougyoku said it's her vacation."

 

 

"Yes, it is. It's a trip arranged by Prince Kouen himself."

 

 

Alibaba's eyes widened, wondering if his good friend was aware of this.

 

 

"What are you guys planning?" he hissed.

 

 

"Please take it positively. He is the governor of Balbadd and sending you a letter should be good sign."

 

 

His shoulders twitched, then Alibaba bit his lower lip.

 

 

"I'll be going back to the castle," said Ka Koubun. "For the princess's sake, you must not let anyone know about this --especially your magi and King Sinbad."

 

 

He turned away and left the prince, being passed by people in the middle of the path where he stood frozen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He heard soft clinks.

 

 

For a few times, Sinbad blinked his golden eyes open, wrinkled his brows a little, then turned his head to his right. With his lean figure blocking the morning light, the man in the room realized the king was awake and after settling fresh flowers in vase of the bedside table, turned to him.

 

 

"Good morning, Sin."

 

 

The king meekly stared at him for a minute.

 

 

"Morning... Ja'far... Why are you the one doing that?"

 

 

"The maids already left because you asked them to let you sleep more."

 

 

"Oh, right..."

 

 

Ja'far sighed.

 

 

"This is why I told you to avoid drinking until dawn. I even had to come here to pick you up."

 

 

"Thank you," the king smiled as he sat up, back against the pillowed headboard.

 

 

Being nagged first thing in the morning, for some odd reasons, felt refreshing to him.

 

 

"Here, eat your breakfast...," said the adviser with a light blush, "and wear something, will you?"

 

 

"Later. I prefer to stay naked when I'm on my bed."

 

 

"How vulgar-- Wha-- Hey!"

 

 

With a strong pull on his lean waist and arm, Ja'far toppled over, face forward against the king's chest.

 

 

"In place of breakfast, can I have you instead?" invited Sinbad.

 

 

"S...Stupid Sin!"

 

 

A hand yanked Ja'far closer to the bare body under him, he unconsciously averted his perspective.

 

 

"We'll be busy later so... okay?"

 

 

"No," snapped the adviser. "We only have two hours before the general meeting."

 

 

"That's wrong," the king whispered against a soft ear. "We still have two hours more," then he bit the lobe.

 

 

"Nngh!"

 

 

Ja'far internally wondered where Sinbad stored all this drive. Ever since they had solidified their mutual feelings, he always had to find an excuse to not do it just about anywhere and anytime.

 

 

While straddling the king, his ear and neck were licked and sucked and big hands kept on stroking his legs and lower back.

 

 

"Sin... Not now..."

 

 

Ignoring his plea, the king stole his lips and embraced him tightly. He angled to slide his tongue in then began rubbing the insides of the other's mouth.

 

 

"Mm... Ngh..."

 

 

After thoroughly devouring Ja'far's lips, Sinbad backed away with a string of saliva connecting them.

 

 

"I'll make it quick," he breathed. "I just need some release."

 

 

"..."

 

 

"Please?"

 

 

"I-I understand. Just... d-don't put it in."

 

 

Staring at those bashful eyes, flushed freckled skin, and mumbled voice, the king could feel his heart beat faster.

 

 

"Thank you," he exhaled against pale collarbone.

 

 

The cloth on Ja'far's legs were raked high, a sly hand groping underneath then cupping a warm crotch. It was fondled slowly and intimately as if examining its length and width, and soon it responded with twitching hardness.

 

 

Another hand stroked the pale man's supple buttocks, which after some bold squeezes on each cheek, began to trace the tight hole between them.

 

 

"Uhh..."

 

 

Rubbing his face against the base of his lover's neck, Sinbad chuckled at the candid reaction. He then roughened his hand job and brusquely inserted a finger to loosen him up.

 

 

"H-hey... I told you... not to put it in..."

 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

"D-don't... Uhh-- hyaa!"

 

 

To elicit more pleasant moans, the king added two more fingers that rubbed harder and deeper. At the same time, he planted hungry kisses on his chest.

 

 

Ja'far, who was being thoroughly felt up, weakly held onto toned shoulders, his chest tightening at every touch on his body. He tried to keep his voice as low as possible until he suddenly gasped. Sinbad's hardness shamelessly poked at the inside of his thighs.

 

 

"Ah-- That--"

 

 

"Can you feel it? It really wants you," teased the king.

 

 

Ja'far backed away a little and unconsciously swallowed after seeing the glaring erection. No matter the number of times he had seen and felt it inside him, he was still amazed at how long and thick Sinbad was.

 

 

"I-I can't. It will hurt while I work," he stated with red ears.

 

 

The king sighed as he took out his fingers.

"I guess it will."

 

 

In an instant, he shifted to grip his adviser's cock together with his. The two members squeezed side by side were leaking generously from each tip.

 

 

"Nngh! Sin... So hot..."

 

 

"Yeah," agreed Sinbad with a heavy breath. "You too."

 

 

The said king's warm hand repeatedly stroked their throbbing shafts up and down, rapidly and tightly. As he felt the sweet tension of his nerves,  he closed his eyes with lips slightly parted and his sweaty  back leaning against the headboard. They stayed linked together for several minutes, panting and dazed, with tingling sensation down each their abdomen.

 

 

"Ahh..." Sinbad moaned, eyes half open and voice heavy. "So good... With yours."

 

 

"Nnn... If you keep going, I-I will..."

 

 

In response, the king dug his rash fingertip to the slit of his adviser's cock.

 

 

"Ahhn!"

 

 

"Let's go together," breathed Sinbad as he licked his partner's warm and red cheek.

 

 

Quicker and quicker, while lightly moving their hips, he rubbed the two sticky dicks vigorously, the wet bold sounds coinciding with their panting.

 

 

"Sin-- I'm coming-- I'm-- Guh-- Nng-- Haaa!"

 

 

"Ja'far-- Me too-- Gg-- ah!"

 

 

The lovers quivered until thick honey gushed out of their cocks, both staining the king's bare stomach and chest.

 

 

"Oh no-- Your chest-- Mmph... mmm..."

 

 

With moist lips immediately pressed against his own, Ja'far could only yield to the heat and return the passion as he closed his wet eyes. It was always the same gentleness he had known from his beloved, pleasant and heart warming, filling the void in his heart. This was the kind Sin he wanted to remain the same no matter what.

 

 

"Sin... Can I ask you something?" said the adviser after their kiss.

 

 

"Of course," the king replied while wiping their cum off his abdomen.

 

 

"Don't you think it's not a good idea... to use Princess Kougyoku?"

 

 

The hand wiping the stain stopped, Sinbad looked up.

 

 

"What's this all of a sudden?"

 

 

"It's just that... maybe we should rethink our plans?"

 

 

Ignoring the questions thrown at him, the king embraced his adviser who was still straddling him. He then began to slide one hand up, petting his chest while he gnawed his thin shoulder.

 

 

"Hey, I'm talking to you... Guu...u... And we're already done, right?"

 

 

"Who said we are?"

 

 

"Huh? We just climaxed together--"

 

 

"It's not enough."

 

 

"What? I said I don't want it inside today."

 

 

"But I want to."

 

 

"Sin! Don't be stubborn-- Urgh--!"

 

 

As if a switch had been flipped, Sinbad abruptly shifted and pushed Ja'far down the bed. Without any warning, he spread his pale legs wide and high, bent him, and forced his renewed hardness into his tight crack.

 

 

"N-no! I said don't-- Ngh-- Ah! Ah! Ah!"

 

 

Staring down his lover with burning eyes, the king licked his lower lip, bending him much lower as he slammed fiercely in and out, cockhead always almost off the brim, then strongly ramming in each slide.

 

 

Every move skillfully hit Ja'far's spot, it sent dizzying shivers from head to toe, goosebumps crawling all over him. He knew nothing could stop Sinbad when he was on fire but he wanted him to at least be a bit gentle.

 

 

"N-no-- Slo--wer--"

 

 

"I want to but I just can't. You're terribly squeezing me, you know?" Sinbad teased. "It makes me even harder and bigger inside you."

 

 

"Haa-- N-Not like this-- Ggaa--"

 

 

With a lewd voice, the adviser gasped, moaned and pleaded uncontrollably, his teary eyes shut and head inclined backwards. His frail hands tightly gripped the sheets and his exposed hair ruffled wildly. With utmost strength, he was continuously jerked and rocked.

 

 

He said that they had two hours before the meeting and it felt like it was about time they needed to be there. They had been doing it for what felt like almost that long.

 

 

"Sin..." Ja'far huffed with teary eyes. "We'll... be late..."

 

 

The king leaned down to kiss him on the forehead with the corners of his lips raised and his hips still rocking him senseless.

 

 

"How cold."

 

 

"But... ugh... we have... a meeting..."

 

 

"Just a little more."

 

 

"That's why... I told you we can't... Haa-- Ahn--"

 

 

"I didn't plan to go all the way but you forced me to."

 

 

"Wha--what?"

 

 

"Why do you have to mention a woman's name during our intimate time?"

 

 

Ja'far's eyes widened. He did not know Sinbad could be this unreasonable.

 

 

"I was just asking about-- Haa! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

 

 

He was rammed much much more powerfully that he could feel the fullness in his lower stomach and the numbness in his hips. Clear words would no longer come out of his rough throat and his body trembled and shivered until his member spasmed freely and soon squirted his creamy second release.

 

 

Upon seeing him come, Sinbad hastened the way he thrusted into Ja'far's crevice, his body covered in sensual sweat and aching for hot climax. After a few more grinding slams, he gasped his name in shut eyes and thoroughly jammed his tight hole with his sweet honey.

 

 

It took a few minutes for the two to get a steady breathing while lying side by side on the huge canopied bed.

 

 

"Really, you didn't hold back at all," moodily commented Ja'far. "It's hard to squeeze it all out in time for the meeting."

 

 

With a satisfied grin on his face, the king rolled over and wrapped his thick arm around his lover and buried his face at the base of his neck.

 

 

"I'll take responsibility and clean you up in a short while," he murmured.

 

 

The adviser sighed as he laid his hand on the king's head.

 

 

"Sin... I was serious about what I said."

 

 

"I know."

 

 

"She may favor you but I doubt that she will take it lightly if she finds out."

 

 

"Do you like her?"

 

 

"What kind of question is that?" spat Ja'far with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

"You always talk about her."

 

 

"I'm just concerned! Geez, she likes you very much and you're just leading her on. If it were me..."

 

 

"I didn't commit to anything or tried to woo her. I only told her of what I think about the situation."

 

 

"But being used like this..."

 

 

"I'll do anything if it means I can protect Sindria-- especially you in it."

 

 

"Really, you're kind... yet also a cruel man," stated Ja'far. "I'm afraid of what you may become because of this."

 

 

Sinbad shifted to face his lover, his hand caressing his soft cheek as his golden eyes intently darted at him.

 

 

"I still have you even if I end up in depravity, don't I?"

 

 

"You do," assured Ja'far. "You didn't even need to ask. But please don't. Seriously."

 

 

"Then that's all I need. I'm really lucky to have you."

 

 

For several minutes, the two lovers gently locked lips, sensing each other's loud and quick heartbeats.

 

 

Suddenly, Sinbad jolted and sat up from the bed, his breathing heavy and fast. He could feel hot sweat all over his bare back and chest, his throat quite parched.

 

 

With a soft grunt, he smacked a cold palm against his face. He was dreaming again. Ever since the ill official who accompanied Ja'far's envoy had come back, he had been dreaming a lot more of their past moments.

 

 

After getting a grip on reality, he slowly stood up and donned his night robe. The night was dark and cold, the moon nowhere in sight.

 

 

Sinbad closed his eyes then bit his lower lip.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was a restless night. Kougyoku had tossed and turned on her bed for several times, even tried counting stars inside her head but sleep still would not overcome her.

 

 

 

She heaved a long tired sigh as she laid with limbs all spread and eyes staring up the ceiling.

 

 

"What did I do..."

 

 

The next morning, she would be sailing back to Kou with her attendants and the mere thought pierced her chest. Life in Sindria was much more laidback, free from the pinning eyes of the empire, still, she knew that accepting her real world would be better than her distant hopes.

 

 

Her lips curled and her eyelids drooped. She sat up from the bed, got to her feet, and wore a thick coat over her sleepwear.

 

 

"Maybe I'll relax if I take a walk," decided the princess as her hand turned the doorknob.

 

 

She gasped.

 

 

The door opened and revealed Sinbad, wearily standing by the entrance with intent eyes.

 

 

"Lo-Lord Sin--bad," Kougyoku stuttered.

 

 

Without a second to spare, the king pulled her arm and locked her in an embrace.

 

 

"Uh-uhm, wha-wha--"

 

 

"I accept it," heavily breathed Sinbad by the side of her head.

 

 

"Eh?"

 

 

"Your proposal, I accept it."

 

 

Kougyoku's eyes widened. She thought her heart skipped a beat.

 

 

"D-does that mean..."

 

 

"I'll go out with you. Just like you asked me to."

 

 

"Lord Sinbad..."

 

 

Tears welled up in the princess's round eyes as she raised her hands and wrapped it around the king's back. The edge of her eyebrow twitched when she realized that he was trembling. She squinted and ruefully smiled then buried her face against his chest.

 

 

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm in your care from now on."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The way the cool breeze lightly dampened his cheeks always felt good, which was why Ja'far prefered to spend his quiet time alone in the high balcony during early mornings. His gray eyes warmed up to view of the gentle sunrise, rays of light slashing through the foggy city.

 

 

He closed his eyes while savoring his peace but was soon disturbed by a sudden jolt.

 

 

"Ugh-- Geez, Koumei! Don't startle me!" he snapped.

 

 

"Oh, sorry."

 

 

With arms wrapped around the pale man's  collar from behind, the second imperial prince inhaled from the base of his neck.

 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" moodily asked Ja'far.

 

 

"Just unwinding."

 

 

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night again?"

 

 

"It can't be helped. We had a lot of matters to discuss in the council."

 

 

Already used to the antics of the imperial prince, Ja'far could only sigh then the corners of his lips raised.

 

 

"You really like this view huh? Nothing less from the capital's dear mayor," said Koumei.

 

 

"The wind up here is so much better. And I really can't explain why but I still get the same feeling when I first came here."

 

 

"..."

 

 

Koumei raised his head and peered at him from the corners of his thin eyes. The pale man chuckled.

 

 

"It's strange, right? It feels like I've been here long before I was taken here eight months ago."

 

 

Intimately, the prince slided his hands down Ja'far's stomach, hugged him tightly, and continuously rubbed his cheek against the other's.

 

 

"Ngh... What's this about?"

 

 

"Sharing my freckles."

 

 

"Don't need them-- Ungh-- Yours are rough--"

 

 

"You wound me, Ja'far. Let me rub some to your nose."

 

 

"Hey-- Koumei-- That tickles--"

 

 

With a shove against the prince's face, the pale man shifted to back away.

 

 

"You're no fun at all," muttered Koumei.

 

 

"I can't believe you can act like this," Ja'far  stated.

 

 

The prince rubbed the back of his head.

 

 

"Shall we go then?" he initiated.

 

 

"Eh?"

 

 

"My brother and king wants to have an urgent meeting."

 

 

"Is there anything wrong?"

 

 

The second prince paused with an intent look.

 

 

"You'll know soon," he said then turned away.

 

 

The muscles on Ja'far's face tightened and after biting his lip, followed suit.

 

 

 

 


	9. Moonlight 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events on this chapter takes place more than a year after Chapter One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my Magi dreams has come true. Ja'far and Kouen have already met in canon! ♥ And the eye contact between Ja'far and Koumei was quite focused. I really love the Sin vs En - Ja'far vs Mei vibes.

 

  
  
  
"That Sinbad surely knows nonsense."  
  
  
Kouen could not help the wrinkle between his brows as his thin eyes squinted.  
  
  
"I think Kougyoku is at fault too," commented the second prince while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
  
"Right, right! What is she thinking?" spat Kouha. "Falling for the enemy just like that. I'm sure she's only being used."  
  
  
"My brother and king, he's boldly provoking us. Their engagement is the same as announcing that he will fight us head on."  
  
  
The first prince smirked at his adviser Koumei while sitting back in his grand chair with elbow propped on the arm of his seat, chin on the back of his hand.  
  
  
"He's becoming desperate," he said.  
  
  
  
"He had to be. Most of the negotiations he's pitted against our subjects have been dismissed. Not to mention, we are closing in to the Southern Seas now," replied Kouha.  
  
  
"We will execute the plans Koumei discussed earlier and advance further towards the West and South. Let's play along this farce of their pending marriage."  
  
  
"Shouldn't we talk to Kougyoku?"  
  
  
"I think that can wait. I really don't know what's in her mind but for now, I would like to trust her in this."  
  
  
"Brother En... what if she has already allied with him?" worried the third prince.  
  
  
"Then that will be her disgrace."  
  
  
It had never been Kouen's intention to fight against his siblings so he had not accounted what he would do if one of them happened to betray him. And for all he knew, Kougyoku was one of the loyal sisters he ever had.  
  
  
He pursed his straight lips as he glanced at Ja'far who was sitting beside him. Quite wondering why he had been silent the entire time, he found him spacing out with lost distant eyes but his thin lips were lightly moving and appeared to be mouthing a word to himself, and when Kouen tried to decipher what it was, he blinked.   
  
  
"Ja'far," the first prince abruptly called with a heavy voice, his brothers prompted to glance.  
  
  
The pale man flinched at the call and looked at his king with confusion.  
  
  
"You're not listening at all."  
  
  
"I was, I--," he furrowed his brows. "Please forgive me, my lord."  
  
  
Sensing a wave of anxiety in his stomach, Ja'far bowed lightly. Kouen put his hand down and shifted to face him directly.  
  
  
"What's bothering you in the middle of an important meeting?"  
  
  
"My mind just... wandered off on the sudden news. This won't happen again," said the pale man.  
  
  
How could he be careless in front of his master? Still, he could not tell him that there was a faintly defeaning vibration inside his ears,  that he noticed it happen when the name of the man his master hated the most was mentioned. It was not the first time he heard it - given that he was an enemy - but that day, the ringing occured whenever somebody said 'Sinbad'. He thought that he would repeat the name to himself to test the strange sensation yet there was nothing, so he tried again and again but he was caught and was thought to be dilly dallying.  
  
  
To Kouen, it felt like in that very disturbing second, he almost believed that the pale man's memories had all returned. It was as if his nerves were warning him and had rendered him suspicious but when Koumei shook his head at him along a meaningful gaze, he decided to let it off.  
  
  
"I thought I won't bring this up but I think I should."  
  
  
The pale man stiffened.  
  
  
"Perhaps it would be good for you to take some time off," said the first prince. "You rarely go on a holiday anyway. A month or so of rest should refresh you."  
  
  
"Ah, I'm fine! Nothing's wrong with me so that is not necessary."  
  
  
"If that is not clear, then I will say it outright. I'm suspending you."  
  
  
A pair of dark gray eyes widened at Kouen.  
  
  
"This can't be. There's no reason for me to--"  
  
  
"Tell me," demanded Kouen, "how long do you plan to take care of those children?"  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Not that I would care if they weren't slaves."  
  
  
With drooped eyes, Ja'far bit his lower lip again. The entire time, he thought that he had been discreet with it.  
  
  
"Since when did you find out?" he asked his master.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
  
"I talked about the slaves' welfare to you before but..."  
  
  
"You're responsible for the capital but those children are not yours to worry about. Stop being troubled over what you did in their homeland."  
  
  
Maybe Kouen was right. After all, he was the one who led the subjugation of their small tribe, the one who separated the children from their parents to send them as slaves to the cities conquered by the empire. It was an assignment and he only did his job but guilt struck him whenever he passed by the streets of the capital and saw them weakly loading heavy cargo.  
  
  
"Those kids are around five to seven years old and they're really thin and small for their age. I plan to let them work again once they have regained their health."  
  
  
"That doesn't change my mind," stated Kouen.  
  
  
With sweaty palms, the pale man clenched his fists as he slowly stood up. That day, he knew that there was something wrong with him, yet he could not stop himself.   
  
  
"Lord Kouen, are you relieving me of my duty?"  
  
  
Kouen raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
"Why don't you just tell me you're replacing me?" the pale man  continued.  
  
  
"I told you that I'm suspending you."  
  
  
"If it's because of the children... As the minister of the capital, I'm supposed to consider everyone's welfare, right?"  
  
  
"Ja'far, watch your words," Kouha called.  
  
  
After glancing at his younger brother, Kouen got up on his feet and directed his strong gaze to the pale man.  
  
  
"It's because you, my dear vassal, are testing my trust."  
  
  
A stab of pain hit the pale man's chest. Right. He was the most trusted follower...yet he wondered if he really was.  
  
  
"I do regret keeping that matter from you but--" hesitated Ja'far then he took a deep breath before he continued, "you don't trust me that much in the first place."  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Last night... I just found out that you've been secretly sending letters to Balbadd's former prince... even though he's in Sindria."  
  
  
"What does that matter to you?"  
  
  
"Do you plan to commission him and make him rule Balbadd instead?"  
  
  
"It has nothing to do with you," the first prince stated.  
  
  
"Lord Kouen, I thought I was your most trusted follower. Am I not deserving to know more of your plans?"  
  
  
"I decide what I disclose to my vassals."  
  
  
Ja'far bitterly gritted his teeth. When they arrived in Balbadd, he worked hard to impress him, to regain his trust, to be recognized. Being the minister was the best reward he could ask for as it meant Kouen believed in him but he had become selfish. It was not enough because his master still seemed unreachable. Why did it always feel like there was an invisible distance between them?  
  
  
"I knew it," he asserted. "It's because I'm not a dungeon conqueror and I wasn't born with royal lineage. It's because I can't even become your household member as much as I want to. None of your djinns would accept me."  
  
  
"Will you stop this? I'm getting tired of all these nonsense," Kouen hissed, his thin eyes sharp and brows deeply furrowed.  
  
  
"Is Alibaba Saluja so much better?" Ja'far stubbornly added. "Am I useless to you now?"  
  
  
"If I said yes, will you finally shut up?" spat Kouen.  
  
  
".."  
  
  
The pale man could sense a cold lump growing inside his chest and felt as if his heartbeats slowed down. He tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.  
  
  
"You don't understand everything about me," stressed Kouen.  
  
  
How strange. It felt like the words were thrown at him before. Perhaps it was a dream Ja'far had, reflecting his worries.  
  
  
Then he heard it again - the strange ringing inside his ears. That time, it was more intense accompanied by a throbbing nerve in his brain.  
  
  
"You're my subordinate, Ja'far, so just keep on following me as it is," the first prince added, oblivious to his vassal's internal plight.  
  
  
An awkward silence stretched on for a minute.  
  
  
"My brother and king, shall we end this meeting now?" consulted Koumei. "I believe we've settled all urgent matters. And I'm really sleepy now."  
  
  
Kouha nodded. Both of them could only watch meekly with the heated argument before them.   
  
  
"This meeting has long been over," the first prince said with an impassive face.  
  
  
He then turned his back from them and motioned to leave until he heard Kouha's worried voice.  
  
  
"Ja'far? What's wrong?"  
  
  
"Urg--"  
  
  
Kouen turned back. He was taken aback to suddenly find Ja'far down on his knees, both hands clutching either side of his head while writhing in pain. He was sweating profusely with his face much much whiter.  
  
  
"What's happening?" inquired the third prince as he knelt down to check on the pale man.  
  
  
"GAAA--!"  
  
  
Ja'far screamed his pain with his head lolling back. He felt like his skull was being hit hard. He huffed and panted tearfully. He swatted the hand that held his shoulder, then he clutched half his face until his vision blurred, swirled, and turned all black.  
  
  
"Oh no! Are you alive? Hey!"  
  
  
"He just passed out," said Koumei to his yelling younger brother.  
  
  
In an instant, Kouen picked up and carried the pale man in his arms like a lady.  
  
  
"I'll take care of him," he simply told them as he turned away.  
  
  
"Uh-yeah," stiffly nodded Kouha.  
  
  
"Koumei, call a healer to his room."  
  
  
"Right away, my brother and king."  
  
  
While carrying Ja'far with both arms, the first prince left the hall. While watching his back, Koumei heaved a long sigh.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Judar curled his lips.  
  
  
"Why are you so quiet?" he asked. "After I invited you all to dine with me..."  
  
  
The three Kou princes before him kept on silently eating. He leaned forward the table while playing with his piece of fish.  
  
  
"Geez, you're all boring. You even excluded me from the meeting. It's not like they're married yet."  
  
  
"High Priest, please stop toying with your food," moodily said Koumei.  
  
  
"Yes, yes," the magi answered then took in and chewed the chunk of fish. "So strict as always Mei."  
  
  
"I thought you're here to just bring the news. Will you be staying for a few more days?"  
  
  
"It's no fun there right now. Everyone's busy preparing for the engagement party."  
  
  
"We're quite busy here too," the second prince replied.  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
He looked at Kouen who was wiping his mouth with a table cloth.  
  
  
"So where's my cute Ja'far?" asked the magi.  
  
  
"Did you come to see him? He's sick and bedridden though," answered Kouha.  
  
  
"Tch. Nothing to do here too huh?"  
  
  
"I don't think he likes being teased by you," Koumei commented.  
  
  
"That makes it more fun!" chuckled Judar. "He really doesn't change. Always stingy and hostile even when he was with Sinbad."  
  
  
After putting down his drink, Kouen eyed the magi.  
  
  
"Did the Empress approve Kougyoku's engagement?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yeah," dully answered Judar. "They still haven't decided where to hold the party though."  
  
  
"So where's our sister now?" Kouha inquired. "Don't tell me she's in Sindria."  
  
  
"She was. She just came back to Kou yesterday."  
  
  
"What?" exclaimed the third prince.  
  
  
"Kougyoku has some bad tastes, you know? She has been secretly going out with him for several months, always visiting her lover. And the stupid king must have thought that he's getting old and needs a legitimate wife."  
  
  
"This is unprecedented," expressed Koumei. "We can't quickly proceed with the war like this."  
  
  
"Delaying it won't hurt for now. Sinbad won't pose a threat with just this," Kouen said. "Let's focus on others for now.  
  
  
The two princes nodded, resolute in every plan they have created with their eldest brother.  
  
  
"So," Judar interrupted. "Will you stop the wedding?"  
  
  
It was a question that required a lot of consideration. Letting Sinbad marry into the Ren family was like allowing an enemy in, but disagreeing would spite a family member. Unification was a priority after all.  
  
  
"We won't," stated the first prince. "Kougyoku being our sister and Sinbad being an enemy are two unrelated things."  
  
  
"You approve of their marriage?" asked Kouha with wide eyes.  
  
  
"Not that it would make a difference. I don't think it will last long."  
  
  
The third prince swallowed. The sharp smirk on his brother's face was like a premonition of things to come.   
  
  
On the other side of the table, Judar twisted his lips as he took a big bite on the fish on his plate.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
He was only two years older than him but the first prince was a much more vigorous person - obsessed with knowledge, excellent in swordsmanship, and a specialist in warfare. Koumei thought that no other man deserved to be the emperor. But given all his commanding qualities, even he had a meek side and that was when he was in his study, reading his history scrolls.  
  
  
"Here are the items you needed," said the freckled prince as he added more scrolls on the desk.  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
Kouen put down what he was reading and looked up his gloomy brother.  
  
  
"How is he?" he asked.  
  
  
"He has a high fever. Kouha's attendants are looking after him... And the ritual results are still the same."  
  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
  
"Was that really the reason you suspended Ja'far?" asked Koumei.  
  
  
Like his brother, he caught the pale man's odd actions during the meeting. It made him doubt his state of mind but the healer later assured them that his amnesia was still uncured.  
  
  
Kouen nodded in response to his question.  
  
  
"There are times when I wonder how Sinbad tamed him," he said. "He's loyal but can be really bad tempered at times."  
  
  
"Unlike Seishuu and your other subordinates, he's pretty outspoken when he has something in mind. It's quite rude but he might be just that kind of person."  
  
  
"He's excellent in any assignment so I really don't mind but there are times when he's too caught up in unnecessary matters."  
  
  
"Like the matter with Alibaba?" said Koumei.  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"He felt threatened. You conditioned him to devote himself to you so that is inevitable."  
  
  
"Alibaba Saluja is best suited for Balbadd. He's different."  
  
  
They both know that despite Ja'far's abilities, he was not the person that they could assign to lead the republic.  
  
  
"He has no inherent relation to this place after all," said the second prince. "Though I should say that he's indispensable. Everyone refers to him as the Governor's Shadow. Ja'far manages all trade transactions and the city's finances on the surface but at the same time, he nonchalantly disposes all threats."  
  
  
"That's why I suspended him. I've thought about your suggestion. I am thinking of sending him to Aktia and some of the countries allied with the Seven Seas Alliance."  
  
  
It was not the first time the pale man was deployed to an overseas mission but their plan would let him operate a greater conspiracy that would normally be given to a member of the imperial family.  
  
  
Koumei twitched an eyebrow upon hearing his brother's decision. Even though he was the one who offered the idea to him, he wondered if things will run smoothly.  
  
  
"Can I assume that this means it's safe now to risk revealing his identity?" he inquired, his feather fan covering his mouth.  
  
  
Even citizens of Balbadd could not properly recognize the pale man as he wrapped cloth strips covering half of his face. No one else knew his real name. To them, he was an emerging unobtusive ruler shrouded in mystery who only served by the governor's side.  
  
  
"We would not be able to keep his existence hidden forever anyway," answered the first prince.  
  
  
"That's right. I'm quite amazed though."  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
"My brother and king... You've really grown to believe in him. Are you making him your right hand man?"  
  
  
Kouen slowly got up on his feet and walked to the side table. His brother watched him pour a cup of tea on a small cup, he drank it then turned to him, offering a separate cup.  
  
  
"I don't see him as my right hand man."  
  
  
Koumei paused to get the cup then smiled gently.  
  
  
"If he hears that, he'll be really disappointed you know" he said before drinking.  
  
  
"Not the position Sinbad gave him," stated Kouen.  
  
  
So that was why... thought the second prince, then quite sure that there was more to the pale man's suspension.  
  
  
"He couldn't become my household member. My right hand man needs to at least be one or be a dungeon conqueror. This is a war of power after all."  
  
  
"This affirms his insecurities then."  
  
  
"He is my shadow," stated Kouen with  sharp eyes and whole deep voice. "He will follow me anywhere, anytime. No matter what I do, he is bound to listen to me and do as I say. My existence would be his life."  
  
  
"That would be nice if he does not regain his memories. I think he might show signs if he encounters a trigger."  
  
  
"At first, I thought it was a waste saving him and not getting any information on their enemy or Sinbad's plans. So I decided to use him in the mean time until he remembers everything."  
  
  
"But if that happens and he'll refuse to work with us, then he will be useless. Would you throw him away?"  
  
  
Kouen crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back the tea table.  
  
  
"Why do you ask?" he threw back at his younger brother.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Would you suggest we still keep him even if he opposes us?"  
  
  
With an intent look in his thin eyes, the second prince raised the ends of his lips.  
  
  
"If I did tell you that as your adviser, would you do it?"  
  
  
With a small smile, the first prince went to sit back and look down his open scroll.  
  
  
"I have no intention of returning him to his country nor kill him. It will serve Sinbad to find out that his most trusted follower will spend the rest of his life in the enemy's side," he replied. "That he was betrayed."  
  
  
"Only because of his ties to Sinbad huh?"  
  
  
"Should there be another reason to keep him?"  
  
  
"There shouldn't be..."  
  
  
There shouldn't be any other reason Brother, Koumei internally repeated to himself.  
  
  
After the talk and a yawn that followed,  he blinked his eyes a few times and bid to leave. Before his hand could reach for the door, his brother spoke.  
  
  
"You've become rather close with him, haven't you?"  
  
  
"I guess," the second prince answered as he pushed the door open.   
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
A gentle warmth suddenly pressed on his back and a pair of frail hands crept up his stomach.  
  
  
"You should be resting," Kouen said without looking around.  
  
  
The hands around him tightened and clutched on his sleep wear. He could feel the warmth over the cloth and it prompted him to place his own hands over them.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
  
"Un," Ja'far murmured as he inhaled. "You've just taken a bath."  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
A moment of silence stretched on between them until the pale man spoke, his face rubbing on his master's back.  
  
  
"I'm sorry for whay happened earlier."  
  
  
"You know you're the only one who has guts to talk to me like that. Then you apologize as always."  
  
  
"Do you hate me for that?"  
  
  
"Not really. I'm used to it by now."  
  
  
"Then I might keep doing it," Ja'far said then exhaled. "En."  
  
  
With that, Kouen turned around and casted his eyes down him. His vassal was wearing white night robes over his thin body, cheeks slightly flushed and shoulder tips slightly moving up and down.  
  
  
"You still have a fever."  
  
  
Ja'far only flashed a gentle smile. His master squinted then placed his palm on his cheek.  
  
  
"You were really in a worse temper than before this morning. Are you that bothered?"  
  
  
"I am... I was... just a bit concerned."  
  
  
Kouen smirked.  
  
  
"I plan to make Alibaba a vassal of the empire. You understand that he will be useful, don't you?"  
  
  
"I do. I would probably think the same way if I were you. Ridding the enemy of his allies."  
  
  
"Then we should be clear on that. I have other plans for you."  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
With his fingers running down his moonlight hair, the first prince pulled him with his other hand and kissed him. Instinctively, Ja'far closed his eyes and returned them, breaking away after a minute.  
  
  
"What?" asked Kouen.  
  
  
"I-I have a fever, you might catch it."  
  
  
"Do you think I would?"  
  
  
"Right. You won't."  
  
  
The first prince chuckled as he kissed him again, that time, more passionately, twisting, chasing each other's lips  and entwining their tongues.  
  
  
"Mmmnn..."  
  
  
Slowly, with their mouths locked, the pale man was lifted and carried, his lean body laid down his master's canopied bed. They continued to lick each other's lips then Kouen slided down to slurp his neck and shoulder.  
  
  
"En... I want you."  
  
  
The warm tongue wiped down Ja'far's chest and big hands were stroking his hips.  
  
  
"I want you too," murmured the prince.  
  
  
"Nnn... So hot. Hurry..."  
  
  
"But we can't."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"You're sick."  
  
  
Ja'far furrowed his brows. His body yearned for his master, so much that even if his condition might hinder him, he would seek his warmth. With that, he pulled his face and planted a kiss on him.  
  
  
"It's fine. I can take it."  
  
  
"Your breaths are too heavy and you're fever is high," answered the prince with his usually impassive face.  
  
  
"You don't really want me then."  
  
  
Kouen took his hand and licked his palm.  
  
  
"Don't be mistaken. I wish to do you really hard you might end up bedridden for two weeks."  
  
  
Ja'far's eyes widened, then he candidly chuckled.  
  
  
"Not that I mind," he said with a sheepish smile.  
  
  
"I do. I need you. Sudden things came up. We need to work on them."  
  
  
"Like Princess Kougyoku's engagement."  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"What a grand couple."  
  
  
"You think Sinbad suits her?" asked Kouen with intent eyes.  
  
  
"Well, I haven't met him yet. Up until now, I've only secretly negotiated to his prospects and spoiled some of his allies' plans. I do think he's met the regal qualifications though."  
  
  
"Unfortunately, he had my sister greatly smitten."  
  
  
"Your sister... It's been a long time since I last spoke to her."  
  
  
"You did?"  
  
  
The pale man nodded.  
  
  
"Back in Kou."  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
Rubbing his mate's jaw with his chin, the prince breathed into him then Ja'far felt his ticklish goatee sliding down his chest making him jolt.  
  
  
"Ahn! A-are you sure you don't want to do it tonight?"  
  
  
Kouen just bit his nipple.  
  
  
"Tomorrow," he said as he raised his head and stared down his dark gray eyes. "When we wake up, you'll be much better. We'll do it over and over the whole day."  
  
  
"Then I'll look forward to it," the pale man said, reaching up a hand on his lover's head.  
  
  
For a long moment that followed, the two devoured each other's lips until the prince felt the hand clutching his head and hair drop. When he opened his eyes, he found Ja'far softly breathing with shut eyes and lightly parted lips.  
  
  
It was a dear innocent sight and somehow, he felt a warm pinch inside his chest.  
  
  
"Right..." Kouen sighed to himself. "Tomorrow."  
  
  
While looming down, he brushed his lips on the forehead of his asleep lover and buried his face to the side of his neck as he slept over him.  
  


 

 


	10. Moonlight 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enja ♥

  
  
  
  
One by one, Sinbad eyed his generals and three guests. It was supposed to be a lively breakfast in the gazebo overlooking the castle garden but for some reason, everyone was quite... silent.  
  
  
He cleared his throat that prompted them to look at him.  
  
  
"How's the food?" asked the king with a smile.  
  
  
"It's really good," said Alibaba. "As always."  
  
  
"Yeah, as expected of our cooks," answered Sharrkan.  
  
  
"That's great then."  
  
  
Another minute of silence went on. To Sinbad, it was getting uncomfortable and he could think of only one reason for it.  
  
  
"Is it that surprising?" he called their attention. "That I'm getting married."  
  
  
Everyone raised their heads and nodded simultaneously. Somehow, he had expected that kind of reaction.  
  
  
"Whatever the reason, you have been so adamant not to marry in the past, my lord," Yamuraiha explained.  
  
  
"So Princess Kougyoku was able to change your mind," uttered Hinahoho. "She's quite the woman."  
  
  
Sinbad grinned sheepishly.  
  
  
"I didn't expect this as well," he admitted.  
  
  
"Hmmm..." expressed Masrur with a deadpan face.  
  
  
"Ah! Majesty, did you already do it?" asked Sharrkan with a knowing grin. "You did, right?"  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"You know... That."  
  
  
Pisti gasped loudly.  
  
  
"C-could it be that--" she stuttered cheerfully.  
  
  
Yamuraiha gasped as well while Drakon and Hinahoho shook their heads.  
  
  
"So it's like that..." concluded Spartos with flushed cheeks.  
  
  
Alibaba choked and was clumsily coughing.  
  
  
"What is it?" curiously asked Aladdin with Morgiana looking intently beside her.  
  
  
"It means the king is already expecting an heir," answered the magi's teacher.  
  
  
"I don't!" Sinbad quickly defended as he stood up. "Do you all think I'll lay a hand on her?"  
  
  
"Of course. You're seeing each other, right?" Pisti teased.  
  
  
"Even so, it's not like that. I'm not that kind of man!        Wh-what's with those looks? Don't you trust me at all?"  
  
  
"Really, at a time like this, even Ja'far-san will have the same reaction," said Sharrkan. "Gaa!"  
  
  
With a sharp look on her eyes, Yamuraiha stomped on the swordsman's foot.  
  
  
"You idiot woman!"  
  
  
"No good senpai," blankly commented Masrur from the opposite side.  
  
  
"You cheeky Masrur-- Gaa! Again?! why you-- Idiot woman!"  
  
  
"Surely he will be nagging me by now if he were here," said Sinbad followed by a chuckle on his laidback face, prompting his two generals to stop bickering.  
  
  
Quite taken aback, all of them blinked and went silent again.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" simply asked the king. "Keep eating."  
  
  
"Y-yeah," answered Sharrkan.  
  
  
"Uncle, does this engagement mean Sindria and the Kou empire won't  oppose each other anymore?" Aladdin inquired.  
  
  
Raising the corners of his golden eyes, the king only smiled at him. For an unknown reason, the magi felt unsettled at that look on his face.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
With a shawl over his head and cloth strips wrapped around half of his face, Ja'far walked the streets of the capital like other ordinary citizens. Wearing a red changshan that day instead of the official court hanfu, he passed by the business district and sneaked into an alley that led to an area of abandoned buildings. A few more narrow paths revealed a small stable. Upon noticing his presence, an old man put down his bucket and bowed at him.  
  
  
"Thank you for your hard work." greeted the pale man. "The children?"  
  
  
"They're inside."  
  
  
After a kind nod, Ja'far went in the small hut, took off his shawl and thin cloth cover, and found five children, two girls and three boys, sitting on dried grass and eating around a brown dog. Their faces lightened up when they saw him.  
  
  
"Minister!" they cheerfully called.  
  
  
They all got up on their feet and approached him, a greeting that warmed up the pale man's chest.  
  
  
"Have you been well?" he asked them.  
  
  
"Yeah!" they said.  
  
  
While patting their heads, he looked at them and smiled when he noticed that they have gained more weight. Later on, his gray eyes squinted when he realized that in just a month or so, he would have no choice but to send them back to work.  
  
  
"Sir! Thank you for the new clothes and lotta sweets you sent yesterday!"  
  
  
"Yeah, the confetto is really yummy!"  
  
  
Ja'far blinked. New clothes? Sweets? He did shelter the children and had instructed the old horsekeeper to secretly look after them but he did not remember sending presents.  
  
  
"Did you see who brought them?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yes sir! He was a big guy with scary eyes."  
  
  
"Un, un," the other kids nodded simultaneously.  
  
  
"And he has a funny goatee!"  
  
  
"I thought he will punish us slaves for hiding here but he only took a look. Then he came back and dropped a big bag and left. He said the bag is from you."  
  
  
The pale man could not believe it. He dashed out and stopped behind the squatting old man who was feeding the horses. The said horsekeeper turned and beamed a gentle smile at him.  
  
  
"The governor came here yesterday," he said.  
  
  
Dark gray eyes widened.  
  
  
"The kids aren't aware who he is but they ate the food he brought in front of him. Then he asked me not to tell them about his identity and left."  
  
  
Ja'far did not expect such gesture from his master and his mind was filled by it the entire time he was with the children.  
  
  
Still doubting what he heard that afternoon, he sneaked out of the narrow alleys and treaded back to the main road. It was a particularly hot day and to relieve the heat,  he decided to stop by a small stall to buy a drink. While waiting for the vendor to get him a cold bottle of lemon, another man approached the stall.  
  
  
Somehow, he felt it. Even though he tried not to look at him, he knew he was being stared at. The customer might have thought it was odd for him to hide his face but it was a thing he already got used to, a convenient mask for his underground job, an order he had abided since he came to Balbadd.  
  
  
"Sir Ja'far?" said the voice beside him.  
  
  
His shoulders jolted. Until that moment, no one else had recognized him in his disguise.  
  
  
"It's really you Sir Ja'far!"  
  
  
He turned to look at this person suddenly calling his name. It took him a minute of observing his features.  
  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here," said that person.  
  
  
With that smiling face, and his prominent feature, he finally had an idea who he was.  
  
  
"Prince... Hakuryuu?"  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to have you visit us, Lady Hakuei."  
  
  
With a bow followed by a genial smile, Koumei welcomed the first imperial princess, leading her into the inner colored corridors of the palace where the governor was waiting. Upon entering the throne hall, she genuflected with hands clasped together.  
  
  
The first prince stood up and walked down to her side.  
  
  
"I heard you'll be assisting with Kougyoku's arrangement for the banquet," he said.  
  
  
"Yes, Lord Kouen," smiled the princess as she got up on her feet. "Among the imperial princesses, I'm the other one unmarried yet so I decided to help her. I thought I'd stop by before I head home to Kou."  
  
  
"That's very kind of you," the second prince complimented.  
  
  
Hakuei shook her head. "It's kind of interesting so it's fine."  
  
  
"Did Hakuryuu come with you?" asked Kouen.  
  
  
"Y-yes... but he said that he wanted to walk around the city first."  
  
  
"Then this is a good time to talk."  
  
  
"Eh?"  
  
  
"Lady Hakuei, will you help us?" the second prince invited.  
  
  
It took a moment for the first princess to understand what they needed from her but upon seeing Kouen's knowing smile, she raised the corners of her lips and clasped her hands as she committed.  
  
  
"By all means."  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
A burn scar around his left eye, just like what he had been told by his court teacher. With that, Ja'far was able to recognize the fourth prince even though he did not remember any past encounter.  
  
  
In a pub filled with porters and merchants, the two were seated in the far end of the shop, their table lined along the veranda. Facing each other as they ate, the pale man eyed him intently.  
  
  
"What's wrong, Sir Ja'far?"  
  
  
"Just that... I didn't expect your Highness likes public restaurants. And you don't have to address me that way Prince."  
  
  
Hakuryuu smiled in response.  
  
  
"I reckon Kouen does not eat out a lot."  
  
  
With his business face, Ja'far smiled back.  
  
  
"His Excellency is too absorbed with work so he rarely goes on a stroll."  
  
  
"Is that so?" said the prince impassively.  
  
  
After finishing their food, oolong tea was served on their table. The pale vassal could only secretly marvel at the carefree prince who was in the middle of the capital without any attendant or guard around. It felt like he wanted to see things without people knowing.  
  
  
"This country doesn't differ from Kou in terms of appearance anymore. Don't you think it's a waste? Losing its identity and culture," Hakuryuu commented as he observed the passing people in the street below them.  
  
  
"I believe it's crucial but the empire has a cause for it."  
  
  
"Surely, Sir Alibaba is not happy with this."  
  
  
"Alibaba..." Ja'far pondered then realized. "Do you mean Alibaba Saluja? Is he a personal acquiantance of your Highness?"  
  
  
"Yes. I got to know him when I stayed in Sindria."  
  
  
"I see. Sindria huh..."  
  
  
The scarred prince twisted his lips.  
  
  
"You really have forgotten everything Sir Ja'far," he stated. "Judar already told me about you but I didn't believe it until today."  
  
  
"It's been more than a year but I haven't recalled anything yet. I've grown used to it by now."  
  
  
Along his words, the pale man beamed his usual smile, though not without effort. A part of him whispered that Hakuryuu was different from the rest of the Ren family. And speaking with him somehow gave a vague idea. Those were one of the times when he had to discreetly try hard keeping up with a conversation.  
  
  
"Then you don't remember..." asked the prince," your past with King Sinbad?  
  
  
Ja'far blinked twice just as his shoulders twitched.  
  
  
The question threw away all of his artificial composure. It was written all over his face how confused he was.  
  
  
"I guess you don't," Hakuryuu ruefully said.  
  
  
"I--I've met him before?" said the pale man with a candid face.  
  
  
"Met? You knew him."  
  
  
"A... I'm sorry... No one has told me about this."  
  
  
"Should I tell you more?"  
  
  
Instinctively, the pale man raised his head and his eyebrows furrowed with a stiff smile.  
  
  
"If you may, your Highness," he said.  
  
  
"Sir Ja'far," stated the prince. "You've tried to kill King Sinbad before."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Right. He used to be an assassin but that was supposed to be a long time ago before meeting Kouen. While fidgeting his fingers under the table, the pale man tried to relax his back and told himself to stay sharp.  
  
  
"How did you know about this, Prince Hakuryuu?" he questioned with straight lips.  
  
  
"When I was in Sindria, I accidentally overheard the king talking about it with his generals."  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Sir Ja'far?"  
  
  
"Yes... I failed that mission. Apparently."  
  
  
"Well, King Sinbad is a strong man. I don't expect anyone to easily get to him. Even if it was Kouen. In fact, I believe even he will be overwhelmed by him."  
  
  
"I'm not too sure about that," grinned Ja'far despite his internally racing opinion. "My master is not weak either."  
  
  
"Is that so? Do you enjoy serving him?"  
  
  
"Yes. It's my privilege and honor."  
  
  
Hakuryuu paused as he peered at his companion's face, then averted his gaze.  
  
  
"You never change, do you?" he commented.  
  
  
The pale man only looked back wordlessly.  
  
  
"Shall we go back?" initiated the prince as he got up. "My sister and I are here for a short visit so we'll be in your care."  
  
  
With a genial smile, Ja'far also stood up, clasped his hands and bowed.  
  
  
"Prince Hakuryuu, welcome to Balbadd."  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Hey, Hakuryuu!"  
  
  
With an impassive face, the scarred prince glanced at the magi cross sitting on air.  
  
  
"If you were out strolling, you should've told me. I got here first so I could show you around."  
  
  
"It's fine. I was with Sir Ja'far."  
  
  
"Seriously? Well, he's kind of the mayor here. Ah, he was," mused the magi.  
  
  
Hakuryuu kept on walking into the dimly lit halls, Judar following him from behind.  
  
  
"Say... You didn't just reveal everything, did you?"  
  
  
"You told me not to," answered the scarred prince.  
  
  
"Of course, I would. Mei will nag me if I don't.  
  
  
"I wonder how long his amnesia lasts..."  
  
  
"Oh, are you actually worried about him?"  
  
  
The prince suddenly stopped his tracks.  
  
  
"Not really. I'm worried about my agreement with him and Sinbad."  
  
  
Hakuryuu raised his wooden arm and clenched his fist as he sharply darted his eyes on it.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Fresh, exotic yet sweet scent of mixed flowers lingered in the air, coloring the hazy mist as drips of water echoed all over the marbled room. In his bath robe, Ja'far knelt down and dipped his frail hand into the steamy grand pool, stirring and mixing the surface.  
  
  
Behind him, cream robes fell on the silk white floor, revealing a well built toned body stepping down the bath. With his crimson hair down, Kouen positioned himself and comfortably sat back the corner, water only up his chest. For a moment, he closed his thin eyes as he savored the warmth and inhaled the fleeting aroma.  
  
  
"You didn't have to add those oils," he said as he opened his eyes.  
  
  
"But they smell good," answered the pale man with a warm smile.  
  
  
The prince averted his gaze from him as he propped up his elbow on the marble base.  
  
  
"Is the temperature to your liking?"  
  
  
"Yeah. It's fine," the prince answered.  
  
  
"That's great... But may I know why aren't the maids preparing this for you tonight?"  
  
  
"You dislike this kind of chores?"  
  
  
"Not really if I was not busy with work."  
  
  
"I thought we're already clear on your suspension."  
  
  
"I mean my other work," said Ja'far. "You're sending me to Aktia, right?"  
  
  
"This is also work," Kouen stated.  
  
  
Being asked to bathe with an imperial prince is hardly a job description for a political vassal, that he was sure, yet he was already there fulfilling the task nonetheless. The pale man could only internally sigh.  
  
  
"I ordered you to clean up with me. Should you just be sitting there?"  
  
  
"Okay, okay. Shall I soak in until you're done, my lord?"  
  
  
"Are you sure you just want to get a dip?" breathed the prince, his eyes glinting with heat.  
  
  
How could he say it with such a face? Ja'far hoped his cheeks did not flush as he undressed. He slowly stepped down, avoiding his master's gaze and to hide his steaming face, he sat lower till the water stopped by his nose.  
  
  
"You can't breathe like that," whispered Kouen as he budged closer.  
  
  
He smirked upon seeing his mate bite his lip. To his entertainment, he pulled him inside his arms, their naked wet bodies facing each other. Thin eyes wandered down the white silver hair with water dripping from its tips, pink earlobes, flushed freckled cheeks, and smooth radiant shoulders. If not for the growing crotch below him, he was sure that Ja'far's features could be taken as a woman's.  
  
  
"Hn-!"  
  
  
"Did that startle you?" asked Kouen.  
  
  
His own excitement poked his mate's rod, then he began to rub against him while his hands grasped his back. Feeling the further rise in temperature, the two shared a wet kiss. Ja'far broke away as he looked up with hazy eyes.  
  
  
"The water I prepared will get dirty, my lord."  
  
  
"We can refill it anytime."  
  
  
In a suave motion, the prince pulled his mate and led him to bestride his lap. Yanked even closer, the two kissed hungrily, the wet sounds of their tangled mouths echoing together with the water effects.  
  
  
"Mmnn..."  
  
  
Maybe work could be freely set aside that night and the hot bath might as well be a fulfilling reward. Ja'far decided to just yield to pleasure if it was being offered wet and steamy right before him.  
  
  
He returned his master's kisses, then backed away to run his lips down his shoulder and collar. At the same time, he felt big hands tugging his butt and thighs while their hard shafts were pressed together. The scorching touches made him boldly moan in between his nibbles.  
  
  
"Prince... Kouen..."  
  
  
The prince peered down to find half open gray eyes shadowed by wet lashes inviting him for more action. He had to squint and bite his lip as that sight alone was enough to make him come.  
  
  
Without further ado, Kouen roughly lifted his lover and straight ahead, thrusted in his squeezing hole.  
  
  
"Hyaaa--!"  
  
  
"Hit the spot right away?" asked Kouen.  
  
  
"Ugu--uh-- aaann!"  
  
  
Taking him slow was not an option that moment. The beast in him yearned for the lewd gasps he could get out of the pale man and he thought that they were better accompanied by heavy wanting breath on a tear stained freckled face.  
  
  
"My... prince..."  
  
  
"Why are you addressing me this way?" teased Kouen. "You were much more familiar five nights ago. And during the other times in the past too."  
  
  
"Ah! Ah! Ahh!"  
  
  
The thrusts came in faster.  
  
  
"Maybe we should fight often so you cling to me afterwards."  
  
  
"N-noo--"  
  
  
"Or was that because of your fever? Let's try giving you one then."  
  
  
Ja'far screamed and squeaked at every ramming push, his chest tightening and heart beating faster. His crevice stung for being entered raw but whenever the thick member inside him reached the needy gland, dizzying pleasure would wash him over.  
  
  
"G-good-- En--"  
  
  
"Of course," the prince breathed. "I need more though."  
  
  
Brusquely, Kouen pulled out and carried his lover only to place him down the marble while he remained in the pool. With his back on the floor, Ja'far's legs were grasped and stretched apart, each resting on either side of his master's shoulders.  
  
  
And soon, burning hard cock rammed back in.  
  
  
"Gaaa-- Hah-- ya-- ahh!"  
  
  
Whatever sounds he was moaning, he really did not know anymore. All he knew was that Kouen slammed in and out as if he was in dire hurry that reduced him to a jolting, feverish bunny. The nonstop jerking rendered him helplessly arching his back, his fingers constantly trying to grasp and scrape the slick wet floor.  
  
  
"En-- Haa-- Ennn!"  
  
  
"If you call me like that, I'll end up doing you here until tomorrow."  
  
  
That said, Kouen inclined his upper half lower, squeezing the pale man's shaft between their abdomen. He devoured a hard nipple and hungrily sucked it, the wet sounds of their grinding friction reaching his ear.  
  
  
It was still not enough. No matter how much they joined their bodies, he always wanted more. Much more. Never before did he think that he would desire someone like that. Ja'far was too good. No, he was the best for him.  
  
  
While shaking his head, Ja'far squeezed him tighter and tighter as he spasmed, eyes shut in sheer ecstasy, mouth chanting his name obscenely.  
  
  
Creamy cum squirted out and spilled on Kouen's chest, the sticky feeling spurring him on. Soon, he deeply bit his mate's pale neck and thrusted one more time, quivering as he came. He did not release his fangs until the long electrifying orgasm was over. Panting as he stood properly, his thin hazy eyes stared down the spread out Ja'far, oozing with his honey.  The sweaty pearl white body and messed up exhausted face prompted Kouen to grab him by the hips as he stepped out of the pool, then yanked him to his front torso and carried him by the butt.  
  
  
Resting his face front a broad shoulder, the pale man tightened his legs around his master's back and wrapped his thin arms around his neck, frail hands over his nape. Facing each other's bodies as he was carried, his eyes watched the reducing view of the bath entrance, letting him know that they were both headed to the master bedroom.  
  
  
"It stings..." murmured the pale man.  
  
  
"Isn't your hole used to it yet?"  
  
  
"My neck stings!" Ja'far flustered. "I think you just wounded me."  
  
  
Only a familiar smirk was the response Ja'far got. Upon reaching the prince's room, he was laid down the soft bed and his body was wiped clean. Rash fingers began tracing the red bite mark.  
  
  
"Nn--"  
  
  
"It suits you."  
  
  
"Wa-h-how can you say that?" reacted the blushing pale man. "What if it scars?"  
  
  
Kouen flashed a proud smile as he went down his lover's lower half and without warning, bit his supple flesh inside his thighs.  
  
  
"Aw!"  
  
  
Then another hungry bruising gnaw followed.  
  
  
"Ku-- En-- It hurts--"  
  
  
Feeling the hot stingy sensation on his sensitive skin, Ja'far's eyes brimmed with tears. He worried about getting more scars to hide.  
  
  
"I want to carve more on you," the prince stated as he sat upright, staring down him. "This way no one else can touch you. They should know who owns you."  
  
  
"You're the only one who touches me."  
  
  
"What if Aktia's king or prince takes a liking to you? And you fall?"  
  
  
"That won't happen," uttered the pale man. "Really my lord, don't you trust me at all?"  
  
  
The muscles on Kouen's face tightened, his eyes squinting sharply as he threw his words.  
  
  
"I don't trust people who come near you."  
  
  
Ja'far sighed, then smiled ruefully. Despite how rigid and mean his master acted, an unexpectedly needy side of him would surface during their private time. And to him, it was a dear piece of luck and treasure. He was sure that any woman would do anything to be able to get this close to Kouen.  
  
  
"If anyone would be touched by someone else, it would be you," he said as he sat up and caressed the prince's cheeks.  
  
  
"I sleep with only you."  
  
  
"Thank you. I feel deeply honored," the pale man said. "But there must be a lot of beautiful women in the Northern plains."  
  
  
"Are you suggesting I bed some?" questioned Kouen, cheek rubbing against Ja'far's palm.  
  
  
"I'm saying they will surely knock on your door and I'm not there for your cold evenings."  
  
  
"I don't need them. I prefer you and your moody attitude."  
  
  
Ja'far chuckled, then paused to stare at his lover with clear gray eyes. Just knowing that he was wanted, needed, and desired the most by him, despite their differences, was enough to assure his happiness for eternity.  
  
  
"I guess it can't be helped if Lady Hakuei is the one hosting the engagement banquet," he said.  
  
  
With hands gently embracing him, Kouen kissed his warm cheek.  
  
  
"Make sure you bring me good news Ja'far. You need to abolish their ties with Sindria while their king is busy."  
  
  
"Yes, my lord. I'll make Aktia and the others side with us," the pale man committed as he brushed his lips on his prince.  
  
  
"I'll do my best to help you defeat Sinbad."  
  
  
Along with their uttered commitments, the night went on with them continuously entangling their bodies.  


 

 


	11. Moonlight 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad and Kouen meet at the engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!

 

  
  
  
"I present to you the Eighth Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire Ren Kougyoku and her bethroted King Sinbad of the Sindria Kingdom."  
  
  
Upon Ka Koubun's introduction, almost everyone in the lavishly oriental banquet hall clasped their hands and genuflected before the noble couple who gracefully came up the platform. The only people who remained standing were the four imperial siblings and half of the king's famed generals.  
  
  
Wearing his impeccable smile, Sinbad looked around their several attendees whom he reckoned were a mix of army and court officials from the mainland, Balbadd, and Tenzan. Then his focus wandered to where his soon-to-be in-laws were. He met them with a wider smile on his face which had Kouha rolling his tongue. To his left, his fiancee fidgeted her hands inside her draping sleeves of her exquisite hanfu, looking uneasy.  
  
  
"Don't mind it," the king said as he held her cold hand.  
  
  
"Y-yes!"  
  
  
"You should smile more. It'll make you even more beautiful. And you know that dress really suits you."  
  
  
"R-really?"  
  
  
To be praised and held like that was enough to make the heart of the princess leap out of her chest. Up until that day, she felt surreal announcing her engagement with the king. It felt like a dream.  
  
  
"Yes," Sinbad assured as he squeezed her hand. "Just leave the rest to me."  
  
  
"Thank you. I'll count on you."  
  
  
With that, Kougyoku forgot the crowd for a moment as she could only stare at her fiance's bewitching golden eyes. In return, Sinbad looked at her intently, raised her hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
  
The attendees suddenly buzzed, some women squealing while other men murmuring. Even the household members and followers who stood behind the imperial family expressed their reactions.  
  
  
"I can't believe he did that in front of the Young Master," said Shou En.  
  
  
"That king has guts," Seishun Ri added.  
  
  
"If Prince Kouha did that to me, I'll definitely faint!" mused Junjun.  
  
  
"Kyaaa~ Me too~" Jinjin and Reirei squeaked.  
  
  
"This is unbelievable," muttered Kokuton Shuu. "If they're really serious, they'd be married in just a year."  
  
  
"Are we really allowing that?" asked Kin Gaku. "Doesn't that mean our Southern advancements would be compromised?"  
  
  
"It can't be helped. We can't fight her husband's country. It will be a complicated family problem," Seishuu Ri remarked.  
  
  
Ka Koubun who was taken aback with the couple's display of affection cleared his throat. He was proud to be able to inform everyone of her master's engagement, much like one would expect from a father who just arranged his daughter's marriage.  
  
  
"Tonight, we have prepared a brilliant show to celebrate this wonderful bond. Let us wholeheartedly bestow our support to our lovely couple. And a year from now, we shall meet again to witness their most awaited union."  
  
  
Out of decorum, the crowd in the hall clapped their hands for the king and the princess, Sindria's delegates toasted wines in delight. The only quiet section happened to be where Kouen and his siblings grouped together.  
  
  
"Tch. Kougyoku really hit her head hard," commented Kouha. "We should have her checked by a healer."  
  
  
"Keep your thoughts to yourself for now. She's still our sister," Koumei asserted.  
  
  
"Lady Kougyoku really looks happy," gently said Hakuei. "It's impossible to talk her out of this anymore."  
  
  
Hakuryuu intently peered at Sinbad who noticed his gaze then returned a knowing smile. Judar looked at the fourth prince's profile as he twisted his lips.  
  
  
"If he knew what we're hiding, I doubt he'll beam like that to you," he snickered.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
After a short worried glance at her brother, Hakuei turned to her right and looked at Kouen. His face displayed his usually wooden and unreadable expression, wordlessly observing the king and his sister.  
  
  
"Sir Ka Koubun, may I say something to them?" asked the king.  
  
  
"By all means, Your Majesty," the attendant answered.  
  
  
"I appreciate everyone's presence in this beautiful evening. Our stay in Tenzan has been entertaining that is why I believe it would be rude not to let you know about our plans."  
  
  
The gap between Kouen's eyebrows wrinkled. Beside him, Koumei raised his fan, covering half of his face. Sinbad stared at them and stretched the corners of his lips as he delivered his announcement.  
  
  
"Princess Kougyoku and I will have our wedding in two months "  
  
  
"Whaaat?" Kouha reacted. "Damn Sinbad. Does he intend to proceed without any arrangements with Kou?"  
  
  
"T-two months?" stuttered Ka Koubun. "B-but we haven't made any preparation yet-"  
  
  
"That's fine," replied the king.  
  
  
Sharrkan, Yamuraiha, Masrur, and Pisti smiled at their king, ignoring the buzzing talks around them.  
  
  
"How about the meeting with the imperial court and family?" asked a court official. "There's a lot to be considered. The treaties and policies have to be laid out--"  
  
  
"That's why this is a good opportunity. I believe everyone needed in those discussions are already here. Shouldn't we talk over them during our stay?"  
  
  
"Right away?"  
  
  
"Yes. We came here prepared with enough proposals. If you need more time for yours, we can extend our stay here for a week or so."  
  
  
"Are you mocking us?" growled a squad chief.  
  
  
"Of course not," Sinbad replied. "I'm only saying we are willing to do anything to make this work between the Kou Empire and the Sindria kingdom."  
  
  
Kougyoku clutched at her fiance's arm, biting her lower lip and furrowing her brows. She knew it would never be easy to engage with him like that but the unfavorable reaction still got to her.  
  
  
"As lovers, I understand you would like to be together as soon as you can," said the first princess. "But would you like to reconsider this? We just want to avoid unnecessary conflicts between our parties. Not to mention, a wedding like yours can't be done without a proper ceremony."  
  
  
"Thank you for your concern Lady Hakuei but there is no need to worry. All of the preparations are complete," Kougyoku said.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
The eighth princess looked resolutely at her siblings.  
  
  
"We will hold the ceremony in Sindria. Everything is already set and the Seven Seas's representatives will attend as well," she said.  
  
  
The people's voices grew louder, questioning if the marriage meant that Kou would agree to form a confederation with the said alliance. They knew that Sinbad would never submit to the empire so there was no other assumed way that they could unite their parties.  
  
  
"I believe this is not the right time to go into these details. We can talk after the banquet."  
  
  
Kouen's words had everyone fall silent. Shortly, the noble couple stepped down and took their seats as Ka Koubun continued to present the program. From time to time, Hakuei stole glances at the first prince, wondering what he was truly feeling.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"So that's the famed king Sinbad?"  
  
  
From the window, Ja'far squinted his gray eyes while watching the man socialize with the imperial court officials. He reckoned that he was around the same age as his master, but unlike him, he sported a friendly and laidback exterior the entire time but he could not shake the feeling that the two men exuded the same aura. Was it because they both had conquered more than one djinn?  
  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Kan Meihou.  
  
  
"Nothing... I guess we can't interrupt them at a time like this."  
  
  
The pale man turned around, wearing his green changshan and a white cloth over his head. He clenched his fists as he discreetly walked away fron the banquet hall and treaded towards the canopied walk.  
  
  
"I can't believe they had us," said Meihou. "After all our efforts."  
  
  
"I didn't expect it as well... I'm sorry that you had to accompany me all the way here," the pale man said.  
  
  
"It's fine. I am worried too."  
  
  
"The truth is I don't have the confidence to face my master but we cannot allow things to go on like this."  
  
  
"If it's you, I think Prince Kouen will understand," said Meihou.  
  
  
Ja'far stopped walking and smiled contritely at his companion. The said prince had been indulgent with him but he was a man who disliked defeat in any stage of warfare. Ja'far believed that this failure would not be taken lightly.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
She was sure that her hand felt cold but it was still held tightly in place. Kougyoku had been nervous but being able to dance with her beloved without a care for the pinning eyes of their guests slowly began to soothe her nerves. At their turn in time with the music, Sinbad pulled her closer with his other hand on her back, making her heart skip a beat.  
  
  
"U-uhm..." she stuttered.  
  
  
"Hm?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry... that everyone reacted that way..."  
  
  
"It's nothing, really. I have expected their arguments and everything just went according to our plan. I'm more worried about you."  
  
  
"Me?"  
  
  
"I'm unfair to you. Please forgive me for making you talk back to your siblings," said Sinbad.  
  
  
"We're in the same boat."  
  
  
The princess shook her head, then a gentle smile painted her face.  
  
  
'If it's for you...' she internally confessed but decided not to voice it out anyway.  
  
  
After a few minutes, the music had finished and so did their dance. While the couple intimately beamed at each other, the heads of the attendees turned to the notable figure who approached them.  
  
  
The king was staring at his fiancee when something caught his peripheral vision. He looked up, catching a glimpse of a shadow figure from the window far behind the princess.  
  
  
"I see you're having fun, Lord Sinbad."  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes," said the king, turning his head to Koumei. "It's all because of this wonderful party."  
  
  
Sinbad returned a quick glance to the window and found that the shadow had disappeared. He brushed it off as a servant who was probably peeking from the outside.  
  
  
"The night is young. Would you care joining us at our table?" the second prince invited.  
  
  
"Of course. It's my pleasure."  
  
  
The king looked at his betrothed, and once told by her that she would need to talk to Hakuei, he followed the second prince to the designated space in the hall for the imperial family. There he found the first prince whose alcohol was being served by a maidservant.  
  
  
"It's been a long time since we last met," greeted Sinbad as he took his seat. "That was still back in Magnoshuttat."  
  
  
"Yeah," Kouen said. "Nothing has changed since then. You still make surprising appearances."  
  
  
The king chuckled as he sat across the prince. Another maid motioned to pour a glass of wine but he stopped her hand. She looked at him quizically.  
  
  
"I hope you don't mind but I can't drink liquor at the moment. I am good with tea though."  
  
  
"Is that for health reasons?" asked Koumei.  
  
  
"That is right. I'm trying to watch what I eat and drink lately."  
  
  
"That kind of self control is admirable. Then allow us serve you our premium longjing tea. It's good for the body."  
  
  
At the cue from the second prince, the maid bowed and left to prepare the drink.  
  
  
"I'm honored. Your country's dragon well tea is something I've always wanted to try. Thank you."  
  
  
Beside the first prince, Koumei took his seat and was served a glass of liquor. Initially, the three men exchanged their insights on light topics like food, hobbies, and books until Kouen moved the discussion on relevant matters.  
  
  
"So Sinbad," the prince inquired casually, "why did you want to marry our sister?"  
  
  
"Hm? There are a lot of factors for this. For one, I think it's for the same reason why you would arrange her to wed someone else."  
  
  
Koumei raised his fan over his mouth as he listened to their talk, carefully observing the Sindrian's manners.  
  
  
"For politics huh?" mused Kouen. "I like that you're being honest. Does she know?"  
  
  
"Of course. She said so herself that we make a good couple as fellow nobles."  
  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
  
"Yes and I believe we are pretty compatible. Like I said, there are many reasons. But you know Kougyoku is a really gentle and charming girl. I could tell she tries her best in anything."  
  
  
A maidservant politely stepped closer and refilled their cups as they continued. From afar, Sinbad's generals engaged themselves in conversations with Kou's household members, looking at the three men's corner every once in a while.  
  
  
"Excuse me for saying this but don't you think you're in a haste?" asked the second prince.   
  
  
"It's not like I can't understand but I also don't see any reason to delay our marriage. Can I assume you object to our relationship? As her dear brothers, it's not unexpected though."  
  
  
"No, not really. Should I say we disagree on what entails the relationship?"  
  
  
Sinbad raised the corners of his lips as he leaned back his seat.  
  
  
"Do you think this will not work out between our countries?" he asked. "We do have friendly treaties, as far as I'm concerned."  
  
  
"Then will you become an aid to the empire and help us with our expansion?" said Kouen.  
  
  
They were more direct than what Sinbad had expected. Just like what Kougyoku told him, the two eldest princes handled things head on. It showed how much of a different kind of nobles they were from him - the type that demanded cooperation on what they truly believed in. Somehow, he admired this trait which he thought was vitally necessary for leadership and warfare. But war... It was something he had so much aversion to unlike Kouen's passion for it.  
  
  
"I'm sure you know that the Seven Seas Alliance does not submit to anyone," the king stated with a smile, "and we don't ask anyone to submit to us."  
  
  
"So you plan to stay independent?" said Koumei. "We think a united world paves the way for further understanding and a definite future. Wouldn't it be harmonious to share the same goals and culture? It will be a cascading bond through generations."  
  
  
"More than independence, we aim to be free," Sinbad declared. "A unified world is pleasant but diversity can also be beautiful. Won't interest make people want to seek out and understand others?"  
  
  
Kouen twisted his mouth into a knowing grin at the king's words, the expressions, manners, and way of thinking completely contradicted his own being. He believed that they could never be allies even without their backgrounds. If there was only one thing they shared in common, that would be most likely be... their conviction.  
  
  
"What's this? A serious talk in a banquet? Old men should have fun too, you know~"  
  
  
The interrupting voice had the three men looking up. The mischievous magi was beaming down them, a hand on his hip.  
  
  
"High Priest... It's rude to eavesdrop," the second prince said, a slight squint in his eyes.  
  
  
"Geez, I'm just passing by~ Your talks bore me~ See ya~" Judar waved as he walked on air and proceeded towards the long food table, some guests startled at him.  
  
  
"Well, I guess your magi has a point," chuckled Sinbad.  
  
  
"Indeed," Koumei answered with a rueful smile.  
  
  
"But to call us old guys..."  
  
  
"It's true that we're older than him though... Ah-- please excuse him. Did that bother you?"  
  
  
"N-not at all!" dismissed the king, a slight blush on his cheek.  
  
  
He drank another cup of tea, then peered at the meek first prince across the table.  
  
  
"How about you?" he asked him.  
  
  
Wordlessly, Kouen looked back at Sinbad.  
  
  
"Don't you have plans to get married soon?"  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Or engage with any lady?"  
  
  
"I don't," answered the first prince after a moment.  
  
  
"My brother and king does not mingle a lot with women because of his duties," the second prince commented. "It might take him more time before that."  
  
  
"I see. If you don't mind, I can introduce you to some beautiful girls you may like."  
  
  
"Thank you but there's no need. I prefer indulging myself on what I've decided upon," said the first prince.  
  
  
"I take that as 'to who you've decided on'," Sinbad replied. "Must be an interesting person."  
  
  
It took quite a pause before Kouen responded, his eyes growing beady towards the king.  
  
  
"Indeed, quite a diamond in the rough."  
  
  
"Compared to you?" asked Sinbad.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Is that why you don't show off and commit yet?"  
  
  
"That has nothing to do with it," flatly said the first prince.  
  
  
"Nurturing someone you chose as your partner and growing up together can be very fulfilling."  
  
  
"Is that so?" said Kouen with a small smirk on his face. "It seems like you speak from experience."  
  
  
"Who knows," the king answered while grinning.  
  
  
Koumei blinked twice. He doubted whether he was really listening to them talk about what he guessed was the same standpoint. How did the conversation even flow that way?  
  
  
"So how many concubines do you plan to take with you?" asked the first prince before a sup from his cup.  
  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
  
"They said you are a popular man," the second prince remarked. "You look like you'll easily have a lot of them."  
  
  
"I think I could but my adviser disapproves of such behavior," Sinbad explained. "It's amazing though. Kou is really open on this stuff huh?"  
  
  
"We're being practical and realistic."  
  
  
"If you say it that way, won't that make your little diamond sad? If you're that cold, she might feel insecure and turn to someone else, you know."  
  
  
There was a discreet twitch on Kouen's eyebrow as he slowly gulped down his drink. With the cup still on his mouth, he squinted at the king who was frivolously beaming. Right in front of him was Sinbad - his most formidable enemy, the same man who raised and lead over Ja'far, and the person who, the prince believed, had him first. He had confirmed within himself how much he wanted to crush Sinbad.  
  
  
"That person..." Kouen told him. "has a heart wide open just for me."  
  
  
Was it because of the spirit of alcohol? Or was his older brother just being carried way? Either way, Koumei believed that he was not the type to let out such words yet... Even the king appeared to be quite taken aback.  
  
  
"Then you're very lucky," said Sinbad as he smiled.  
  
  
Silence spanned for a minute until Seishuu Ri approached the two imperial princes from behind. After a polite excuse at their guest king, he leaned down to whisper against his master's ear, it was so soft that he appeared to just be mouthing wordlessly.  
  
  
Sinbad nodded as a maid stepped closer again to pour his cup another fill of tea. As he sipped the soothing warmth, he noticed Kouen's thin eyes widen for a second while listening to his household member. It was the first time he saw the said prince in candid response. Shortly, Seishuu straightened his back, lightly nodded and left. The second prince who caught on the uptake quietly looked at his brother.  
  
  
"If you may excuse me, I have to attend to a certain matter," the first prince said as he got up on his feet.  
  
  
"Oh, don't mind me. I'm sure you're pretty busy but you still had to come all the way here for the party," said the king.  
  
  
"Before I leave you... Sinbad. We're really different, aren't we?"  
  
  
"I guess that's true."  
  
  
"I tend to get attached on my aims too deeply and I want to be the only one who could seize them," Kouen stated.  
  
  
"I already assumed that's how you really are with all the lands you have conquered," the king remarked, maintaining his business smile.  
  
  
After flashing back a haughty smirk, Kouen turned his back around, motioning to leave them.  
  
  
"Let me tell you one thing about myself as well," Sinbad called.  
  
  
Without looking back, the first prince stopped before he could take a step forward.  
  
  
"I'm the type who won't forgive it when others lay their hands on what is not for them to touch to begin with."  
  
  
Koumei's eyes instinctively narrowed at the words darted right at his brother. His lips twisted into a diplomatic grin.  
  
  
"You really care for your country, Lord Sinbad," he commented.  
  
  
"The same way you do with yours," the king responded.  
  
  
Without sparing a word or two, Kouen stepped forward and headed out of the banquet hall, gritting his teeth and tightly clenching his fists. All the bustling and lights felt distant to him, only Sinbad's unwarranted words echoed inside his head.  
  
  
 _You're very lucky._  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Ja'far did not know how long he had been fidgeting his fingers. With his head inclined low as he remained seated for more than two hours, he coud only bite his lower lip and furrow his brows. His body was badly yearning for some cleansing and rest after days of rushed travel to the North.  
  
  
The weak lids over his dark gray eyes were already closing down together with his consciousness when the double doors swung open and startled him. He abruptly looked up and swallowed at the sight of his master, eyes glaring down at his uninvited presence.  
  
  
"I thought we have agreed to meet in the mainland after a month," Kouen said, his voice deep and cold. "It has only been two weeks."  
  
  
"L-lord Kouen, I--"  
  
  
"You failed."  
  
  
To hear the blunt words from the prince pinched his heart. Ja'far had no excuse to offer and he understood that he had to make amends sooner or later but he believed seeing him at that time was also equally important.  
  
  
He dropped on his knees and bowed his head as he clasped his hands together. Even though they shared a relationship, he reminded himself that he was a vassal first before he was a lover to his master.  
  
  
"Please forgive me, my lord. It was a mistake for me to think that we have already gained the favors. I am ready for any consequences. So...," the pale man said, opened his eyes, peering straight at the prince's sharp gaze. "So please punish me as you see fit."  
  
  
Kouen walked past Ja'far and looked out the window. From his room, he could still see the banquet hall brimming with lights, the celebratory noise enmantling in the entire palace landscape. His face remained wooden as he observed the surroundings.  
  
  
"Go back to your room," he ordered.  
  
  
Ja'far's eyes widened, he abruptly stood up, and stared at the prince's broad back.  
  
  
"I came here to report valuable information. The wedding... My lord, you should not allow that to happen. That Sinbad is just fooling around with our constituents. Using Princess Kougyoku--"  
  
  
"I don't want to listen to this right now," the first prince dismissed.  
  
  
"But this is impor--"  
  
  
"Traveling on carpet is fast but it's tiresome. Take your rest."  
  
  
"Kouen! Listen to me!"  
  
  
Ja'far did it. He just snapped rudely at his master. There was no wonder the man turned around to face him. He did not know what he and Koumei had been planning but he wanted to tell them what he could.  
  
  
"So you still have energy," blankly commented Kouen.  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry. You can give me my punishment tonight but before that, will you please hear me out?" the pale man said, clenching his fists with eyes casted downwards.  
  
  
"You're really asking for it, aren't you? And here I thought I'm being kind."  
  
  
"I'm serious... so at the very least, please let me be useful."  
  
  
There was an odd buzz within Kouen's head. He wondered if he was influenced by alcohol which had not even happened before. But looking at Ja'far, all droopy eyes, messy, and exhausted after rushing towards his side, made the words resonating inside him ring louder.  
  
  
 _You're very lucky... Might turn to someone else..._  
  
  
"Well then, make me interested," the prince said.  
  
  
Ja'far looked up in confusion. He saw a fine smile on his master's face accompanied by a commanding glint in his eyes.  
  
  
"I want you to put me in the mood first," Kouen said. "But with the way you are now, I doubt you even could."  
  
  
Ja'far realized that the consequence had started. He stepped forward and resolutely glared back at the prince.  
  
  
"I can do it, Lord Kouen. I will."  
  


 

 


	12. Moonlight 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weeny bit of a mushy En.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~!

  
  
  
  
He was the one who boldly asked Kouen for punishment but the truth was Ja'far only did it for his own redemption. Being a person who was distressed by his failure, he needed a means to assuage himself of guilt. And he knew it very well - that in itself was selfish. But Ja'far had long understood that he was never a pure person to begin with.  
  
  
Walking into the prince's chamber with his white silver hair still damp, he tied his sash around his thin robes, tossed a towel, then slowly climbed on the wide four poster bed, crawling his way to his master who was impassively reading a scroll. Despite creeping closer to him, he was ignored, the prince's thin eyes not even moving away from their focus.  
  
  
Kouen was looking blander than ever, and Ja'far reckoned it was because his sworn adversary just got engaged and was soon marrying his youngest sister, throwing all immediate plans they had for Southern conquest off the cliff. Then, he came running towards the North only to confirm his failure for negotiations.  
  
  
The pale man leaned closer and laid hands on his master's thick arms, slowly stroking, then one of them crept up a warm toned chest. His other hand lightly pulled the prince's evening clothes off his shoulder as he brushed a light kiss on the skin, then pecking on the way up his earlobe.  
  
  
"Lord Kouen..." the pale man purred against his master's ear.  
  
  
With a casual turn of his head, the first prince shifted and tilted Ja'far's chin towards him. He stared him down as if examining his features.  
  
  
"Stop this now if you can't pull it off until the end," he said. "You won't like it if you upset me any more than I already am."  
  
  
"I'll do it all the way."  
  
  
As he cheekily threw those words, the pale man stretched out his hand, grabbed Kouen's head, and pressed his lips on him. But was it so awkward when his kiss was not returned, as if he was brushing lips against a rock.  
  
  
His thin finger parted the prince's tight lips, and only then was he able to passionately smooch him. He nibbled his lower lip while caressing his chest, tapping a nipple. He was hoping to elicit the same reaction he always had when that part if him was touched but it appeared that it did not work on Kouen.  
  
  
After breaking away from the long wet kiss, Ja'far sat on his lap to properly straddle him, then inclined down to lick his neck, then his mouth gnawed his shoulder, collar, and chest, wetting him down to his abdomen.  
  
  
Without lifting a finger, Kouen leaned back the pillowed headboard as he watched the flushed pale man slide down his waist, noticing how cold the frail lightly trembling fingertips on his own skin were.  
  
  
Ja'far, who tried to ignore his own pounding heartbeats, clumsily undid the  sash around his master's robes, baring his body at him. After a short stare, he swallowed and inhaled deeply, then took half of Kouen's long and thick member.  
  
  
It was incredibly hot and smooth, the feeling of moist flesh inside his mouth felt so surreal he could feel his heart beat faster. It was the first time he believed to have ever done such obscenity and he was already thinking he might not be able to do it again in the future.  
  
  
While vigorously sucking and slurping with the help of his squeezing fingers, the shaft grew hard and bigger, throbbing against his worked up tongue. He knew he was lame but he tried his best to nip on where he believed felt the best. As he pleasured Kouen, his own member became restless, flinching to be seized.  
  
  
"Lo... En... Doeshh... i... mnn... fe.. go...d?" the pale man stammered while nibbling the prince's tip.  
  
  
As he looked up with red smeared cheeks, and saliva leaking from his stuffed mouth, his hair was suddenly pulled up and head yanked in, making him almost swallow the full member, bringing tears in his eyes.  
  
  
But Ja'far could not stop. That pull meant he had to do more and so he did. He opened his mouth wider and consumed Kouen more hungrily, his tongue not stopping for a second, his own breaths and moans mixing with the wet lewd sounds.  
  
  
And after several laps, he was yanked in harder then he sensed a soft gasp and soon felt the burst of sticky warm cum jamming his mouth.  
  
  
After gulping down most of it, Ja'far pulled away and coughed at the sudden drink. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, he wiped his lips and tears as he looked at the prince who was slightly panting.  
  
  
"I assume you've already prepared yourself when you were in the bath," Kouen said.  
  
  
Ja'far nodded wordlessly, quite taken aback that his master's shaft had already regain its vigor. He knew what he needed to do, he had to forget his shame.  
  
  
Unceremoniously, he took off his robes and set them aside, revealing his own honeyed cock. With one hand holding on to his mate's chest, he positioned himself on top of him, and the the other hand stretched his oiled crevice. Slowly and carefully, he brushed on the tip and from there, wiggled his way down.  
  
  
"Mnn..."  
  
  
With Kouen not doing anything, Ja'far found it hard to fully insert the meaty member inside him. He gasped in wet shut eyes as he tried to sit down him.  
  
  
"Ugu... ngh... too big..."  
  
  
"We can't do something about that. You should loosen up instead," teased the prince.  
  
  
"Nnnn..."  
  
  
Taking a deep breath each time he squirmed his body down, following several jiggles, he was finally able to consume his master's fullness, sensing goosebumps when the tip sweetly bumped his delectable spot.  
  
  
With hands clutching firmly on Kouen's shoulders, Ja'far waggled up and down, albeit slowly. He clenched his teeth as he had to deal with his tightness on his own. Gasping and moaning in daze, his body ached for more touches, deeper thrusts, and rougher motions.  
  
  
"En... Haa... a..."  
  
  
"So hot inside of you but you can do more than this, right?" smirked the prince as he licked his mate's ear.  
  
  
At that teasing encouragement, the pale man bit his lower lip, willed his hips and legs to wiggle faster, making each sloshy slide down as deep as possible, arching his back and lolling his head further.    
  
  
"Ah-- ngh--- En-- yaa--"  
  
  
Captivated by the ravishing joggles and lurid sounds, Kouen began to wrap his arms around Ja'far's back and inhaled from his pale sweaty neck. Still, he left all the work in their lower half to him.  
  
  
"I-is this-- ngh-- good?"  
  
  
"Hm? It is... but... I want more... quicker Ja'far," the prince murmured while nipping his soft lobe.  
  
  
Much much more. Ja'far drived further intensity since he was not the only one unsated with moderate pleasure.  
  
  
"Haa-- ahn!"  
  
  
Leaning his body forward, the oozing tip of his hard cock hit the prince's abdomen, the touch sending dizzying ecstasy up his brain. Prompted by the sheer ache, he repeatedly grinded his wet needy member against Kouen's muscly skin, wrapping his hands around his neck, and hungrily locking lips with him.  
  
  
To Ja'far's fulfillment, his kisses were subsequently returned as he and his lover entangled their wild tongues. He reckoned that he was finally doing it right, continuously lifting his hips up and wiggling down every second or less.  
  
  
"I could get used to this," the prince expressed. "You're a fine rider."  
  
  
"J-just tonight..."  
  
  
"But I want it every night."  
  
  
The pale man worried his stamina would not make it. He already felt like he would not be able to stand up after this time. His knees and thighs had grown numb and arched back aching, his strength stolen whenever Kouen's scorching cock rubbed his lewd gland. To him, it was more strenuous than his training.  
  
  
After countless slides, he could already feel it - the call of sweet and plenty cum after being joined together for so long. Just a few more lapses and there it was--  
  
  
In an instant, Ja'far pulled his mouth away from the prince's, his teary gray eyes widening as he squeaked.  
  
  
"L-let go--"  
  
  
"So you're really coming already?" asked the prince with a burning glare while tightly squeezing the pale man's cock by the base.  
  
  
"You did-- ngh-- earlier. I haven't yet--"  
  
  
"You can't."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I think you're forgetting something here my dear," the said prince breathed. "You told me to punish you, didn't you?"  
  
  
Ja'far knew what he said was right. There was no way this could be just pure bliss but still...  
  
  
"Don't worry, you did well. I've enjoyed everything so far."  
  
  
"En, this-- urg!"  
  
  
In an instant, Kouen pushed the pale man down his back and roughly spread his legs while still inside him, gripping his shaft's base securely.  
  
  
"W-wait-- hyaa! ahn! yaa!"  
  
  
While licking the length of his neck, the prince strongly thrusted in and out Ja'far's tightness, jerking him brusquely. The cries had become louder and hoarser with the ruthless nonstop motion.  
  
  
"En-- So g--ood-- but-- ahn--! haa! yaa!"  
  
  
"Want me to stop?"  
  
  
"No! No! Haa-- ahh--! Gaa!"  
  
  
"Then what?"  
  
  
"Pl--ease-- nnn-- let me-- come-- already--"  
  
  
As he loomed over the pale man, bending him lower, Kouen slurped his cheek.  
  
  
"But I have to punish you," he teased.  
  
  
"Ple--hnn-- Enn-- It's making me-- cra--zy--"  
  
  
The prince smirked as he rammed in much more powerfully, pulling Ja'far's hips towards his.  
  
  
"That's... what I've become... since I met you," he said with clenched teeth.  
  
  
The restricted happiness was unbearable. The pale man believed it was a cruel punishment that could send him off the edge. His stomach felt so tingly and his tip tearfully begging for release.  
  
  
Soon, Kouen seized Ja'far's lips, muffling his moans and following several numbing yet electrifying grinds, he shuddered and splurted generously inside him.  
  
  
"M-me too! Haaa--! En--"  
  
  
As the pale man continously sobbed his lover's name pleading for his own delicious freedom, Kouen crawled down his abdomen and enveloped his twitching hardness with his hot mouth. Sucking the dripping tip had his mate quivering, fingers desperately clutching on to his red hair.  
  
  
"Ahh-- beg-- I need to--"  
  
  
Being licked and suckled roughly only added to his delightful torment. Every touch shot tickling sensation to every nerve. If only he could fully achieve the peak of his rapture...   
  
  
The prince reckoned it was about time he released him, he devoured him much more beastly and when he heard inconceivable array of cries, he had decided to loosen his grip and allowed the pale man to pull his hair and tremble for a very long and mind blowing climax inside his mouth.  
  
  
While weakly spread out on the bed and hazily stared up the ceiling, Ja'far gathered his sanity.  
  
  
"This is the sweetness I can never hate," Kouen snickered as he licked his own lower lip, having swallowed the honey.  
  
  
Blushing deep red, Ja'far rolled to his side as he was catching his breath, completely sated after his release.  
  
  
"So what did you come to tell me?" the prince asked before kissing his nape.  
  
  
"Aktia only pretended in agreeing to submit to us. They already," Ja'far reported in between panting, "allied with the Seven Seas a month ago."  
  
  
Still slurping on his skin, Kouen continued to stroke his lower back and chest.  
  
  
"It was to get information. Even Qishan, Delinmar, and two of the eight Oceanic nations which we conquered have secretly allied with them too. All of them received a letter with the seal of the eighth imperial princess but the content was written by Sinbad."  
  
  
Without any reaction to the revelation, the prince turned the pale man to face him. He kissed him then licked him down his neck and chest.  
  
  
"En, are mmnn you listening?"  
  
  
"Just continue," murmured Kouen.  
  
  
"...yes. Those places have discreetly been opposing the empire through small operations like controlling trade from the shadows and employing assistance from merchants not allowed by Kou. And it was all covered up with your sister's name. When Meihou and I investigated, none of the official releases showed that she had known or agreed on any of them. That's why I think the wedding needs to be stopped. That scum Sinbad is deceiving Princess Kougyoku. He will create a chaos within the Kou empire."  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"My lord?"  
  
  
As if he had not heard anything from his vassal, Kouen nibbled on a smooth armpit while fondling his nippes. Ja'far jolted at the sudden fingerplay.  
  
  
"Did you hear me? Should I-- ahn! En? Are you thinking about this?"  
  
  
"I heard you," muttered the prince as he sat up. "Forget all these. Koumei and I will take care of everything later."  
  
  
"Then let me help you. I eliminated some threats but I didn't win any negotiation at all. I want to--"  
  
  
"That's fine."  
  
  
"But-- mmph--"  
  
  
Ja'far could not count how many times they had already kissed that evening, each of them encanting but despite that, he tried to hold on to his senses. He just found it strange that Kouen was not acting like what he had expected. It was as if he really did not care about what was happening... No, that was impossible. He reckoned that the two princes had a plan all this time. Maybe he was the one who needlessly worried too much for nothing.  
  
  
"Aren't you mad at me at all?" asked the pale man.  
  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"What now?"  
  
  
"You're too forgiving of me."  
  
  
"I have another punishment for you," said Kouen with beady eyes while caressing his lover's cheeks.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"Since you came here of your own accord, you're not allowed to go out of the Eastern wing of the palace while we're here."  
  
  
"I did not come here to stroll around the Northern plains so it's really not a punishment. I'll stay here in your chamber for the rest of the week."  
  
  
"Much better. Whenever I drop by, I want you to always be ready for me," Kouen demanded.  
  
  
"Tha-that's... That often?"  
  
  
"You don't want to?"  
  
  
"Of course I want to," the pale man admitted in a flushed face. "Just... I can't stay not doing any work."  
  
  
The prince smirked, then inclined down to nonchalantly open his lover's legs.  
  
  
"This is work," he stressed. "Don't worry, this will be tough you won't have energy to do something else."  
  
  
Once again, he pressed his hardness inside the pale man who was still slick and willingly took him all the way in. As they locked their bodies together for another convulsing sex, Kouen murmured intimately against his ear.  
  
  
"Even if I tried, I could't get angry at all."  
  
  
"How come? I didn't bring you any good news."  
  
  
"Because **you** are here, Ja'far. That is all."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"I missed you," Kouen gently whispered.  
  
  
Dark gray eyes widened at the heart warming words. Ja'far doubted that he heard them right. He was only sure that there was something different with his master that evening but he did not dislike it at all. Closing his eyes as tears rolled down from it, he breathed his heart out.  
  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
  
For the entire week, their evenings, even mornings and some afternoons were spent on their lovely couplings, like nothing else mattered.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"That was a fast week," said Sinbad.  
  
  
"Yes..." Kougyoku feebly answered.  
  
  
She had been drooping her round eyes and hanging her head low, hands inside her draping sleeves. When a big hand gently laid on her shoulder, she instinctively looked up at the man ruefully smiling at her.  
  
  
"It can't be helped," he said. "I guess they won't accept all of our proposals without any condition."  
  
  
"I really want to go back to Sindria with you though," the princess said.  
  
  
"I feel the same way too. Just as when Alibaba has already brought your ceremonial dress from Lemano yesterday."  
  
  
"Then I'll only be able to fit that in before the day itself."  
  
  
The couple smiled at each other, getting prickly stares from the Kou people behind them. That morning, Sinbad and his generals were to travel back to their country after a week of extended stay in Tenzan. The court officials of the empire and Sindria had signed treaties and preliminary agreements that would allow the wedding to take place in seven weeks. Just as when the princess had assumed that everything went well, Hakuei informed her that she was requested to stay with them in the mainland until five days before the ceremony.  
  
  
"Please thank Lady Hakuei in our behalf for preparing the carriages," said the king.  
  
  
"I will," Kougyoku said. "Uhm, before you go..."  
  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
  
"Before you leave... C-can I... hug you?"  
  
  
The corners of Sinbad's lips raised as he watched the growing blush on his fiance's cheeks.  
  
  
"I was just thinking of the same thing," he said.  
  
  
With that, he pulled the princess to his chest and wrapped his broad arms around her. It startled her for a moment but she soon returned the embrace.  
  
  
"What if they plan to not let me go to Sindria anymore?" whispered Kougyoku, face buried on his chest.  
  
  
"I've thought about that," Sinbad murmured. "Take the small pouch hanging on my belt."  
  
  
The princess did as she was told while in the king's arms and slided the item inside her long sleeves.  
  
  
"Don't let them see that."  
  
  
"That was...?"  
  
  
"I asked Yamuraiha to create a magic ball for you. If anything happens, use that to contact us."  
  
  
"Lord Sinbad~" the princess uttered in a daze.  
  
  
"I'll come get you then," whispered the king as he flashed a genial smile. "I'm sure Ka Koubun will be able to use it."  
  
  
"I agree," the princess said then she chuckled. "He will be the saddest person if the wedding is stopped."  
  
  
As she continued her soft laughter, Sinbad leaned down and pecked a light kiss on her forehead. All of a sudden, Kougyoku froze and soon felt like fainting.  
  
  
"See you in Sindria," said Sinbad squeezing her arms.  
  
  
"Y-yes! Ta-take care!" the princess flustered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I almost thought they'll stay lovey-dovey the whole day," wryly commented Kouha when the couple pulled away from their embrace.  
  
  
He and his siblings had been watching the intimate farewell from a distance. Kouen's face had remained bland the whole time while Koumei and the others could only contritely look at the lovers.  
  
  
"They're really serious," Hakuei said.  
  
  
"Looks like it," the second prince agreed.  
  
  
Without uttering a word, Hakuryuu turned away and went back to the palace grounds alone. His sister watched his back with evident anxiety.  
  
  
"He's not joining the council meeting?" asked Kouha.  
  
  
"My apologies," the first princess said. "Lately, he's been..."  
  
  
"Just let him be," Kouen replied.  
  
  
"I shall talk to him later."  
  
  
"Thank you for all your help," Koumei expressed as he pat Hakuei's shoulder. "Hakuryuu must not be in the mood but we'll proceed with the meeting."  
  
  
Hakuei nodded, grateful that the two princes were understanding enough to let her brother off. Nonetheless, she remained wary of what the lad was thinking whenever she remembered the dark glint in his eyes.  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Long time no see, Ja'far. You really look good in that hanfu~"  
  
  
Clad in long layered white and green silk robes, the pale man glanced at his right and saw Judar walking towards him from the opposite corridor in the Eastern wing. Only the members of the imperial family, their servants, and high officials like the magi were permitted in the said area of the Tanzen palace.  
  
  
"High Priest."  
  
  
"Looks like you're not grounded anymore. And I can't believe no one else knew you're here until today. Don't you think your master's kind of cruel?"  
  
  
"My presence here is not worthy of any news," answered the pale man.  
  
  
"Really? But I heard that your mission failed. Isn't that some news?"  
  
  
Thin eyebrows furrowed on Ja'far's rigid face, quite piqued that he had to run into the mischievous magi first thing in the morning  he had gone out.  
  
  
"It looks like you're on your way to the Western wing. I'm off to the library. Please excuse me," he said, motioning to pass through.  
  
  
"Geez, you're so moody," Judar mocked as he stepped back and blocked the path. "Don't get angry. I'm actually concerned about you."  
  
  
"Please don't even try to force yourself when you actually hate me."  
  
  
"I like you."  
  
  
The pale man smiled.  
  
  
"High Priest. You just proved that you truly despise me."  
  
  
"Like I said, I like you," said Judar with narrowed eyes and venomous grin. "But you're weak and Kouen always hide you for himself."  
  
  
Cold gray eyes intently peered at the magi. The pale man believed he was messing with him again.  
  
  
"If that is all--"  
  
  
"You know what? Someday, even Kouen will have to marry."  
  
  
Ja'far's shoulders flinched, cold sensation washing over his stomach.  
  
  
"And there will be a party just like what Kougyoku had," Judar taunted.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"But he is unpredictable so who knows? He might just get some woman to give him a child or two then he'll become an emperor. At that time, only the closest people to him will stay by his side."  
  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Ja'far asked, his eyes growing sharp.  
  
  
"I just think there's a small distance between you," stated the magi while widely grinning.  
  
  
It was an opinion Ja'far neither wanted nor asked for but it shot straight through his chest. Deep inside, he knew that distance was him constantly anxious to prove he was the best person to remain by the prince's side. To do that, he believed that he had to be faithful and useful, someone that can be relied upon the most.   
  
  
"What if he throws you away?" Judar asked. "Isn't that despicable?"  
  
  
"My master trusts me a lot. He took me in, made me his shadow, and forgave my misgivings. I don't think I'll meet anyone else as indulgent as him," the pale man told the magi.  
  
  
"I guess. Just kidding anyway. You're really attached to each other, aren't you?"  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
"I wonder how far you can go for Kouen."  
  
  
"I'll do anything for him," Ja'far declared.  
  
  
"Oohhh~" Judar mused. "Then, can you rid him of the sharpest thorn in his side? That would none other than Sinbad."  
  
  
Indeed he was the only man that the first prince truly despised. They were bestowed with probably the same prowess and gifts but their beliefs and intentions would never match.  
  
  
"Well, surely your master would be very delighted once he wipes off Sindria and defeats that stupid king. Killing him will be his greatest prize," said Judar.  
  
  
The pale man opted not to respond anymore. Instead, he let the unwarranted words seep through his head.  
  
  
While maintaining his vile smile, the magi observed the pensive glow on Ja'far's eyes, the very same eyes that he knew shedded tears for Kouen on their tangled nights together.  
  
  
"See you by dinner. Don't read until dusk," he said, patting his shoulder before walking past him.  
  
  
On his way to the Western wing, Judar closed his eyes, and in his mind flashed the pale man's downcast gray orbs. He secretly wondered how it felt like to make them overflow with tears.  
  


 

 


	13. Moonlight 13

 

  
  
  
It had been six days since they left the Tanzen plains. Normally, it would take land travelers twenty days to reach the nearest sea but because Sinbad and his company were riding dungeon beast-driven carriages, the travel period was easily reduced.  
  
  
The Kou Empire had been keeping countless dungeon creatures and used them to strengthen their army. Subsequently, they also proved to  be valuable in labor and transportation, making conquest and reconstruction of acquired territories much more convenient.  
  
  
"They are really efficient. This one doesn't even look tired at all," Sharrkan commented as he observed one of the beasts tied to a carriage.  
  
  
"I wonder what it's called," Pisti mused.  
  
  
"Isn't that a dungeon horse? Although it's bigger and looks scary compared to a normal one."  
  
  
"Hmmm... But the head resembles that of a rhinoceros and it has scales."   
  
  
"A hybrid then."  
  
  
"Why don't we take one or two with us? I think I can control them," Pisti cheerfully suggested.  
  
  
"That won't be good for us. Kou only lent them so we can get here faster," Sharrkan reasoned out.  
  
  
"Let's make it look like one got missing on its way back!"  
  
  
As she used magic to lift heavy boxes to the ship, Yamuraiha slightly shook her head while hearing the conversation, noting that instead of helping with the departure, the two generals had been occupied with the unusual animals.  
  
  
"Pisti," she said, "those beasts won't get lost at all. An instruction magic was casted on them so once we leave, they will immediately go back to Tanzen."  
  
  
"Really? That's sharp of them."  
  
  
"Kou has always been cunning to begin with," remarked the magician.  
  
  
Presumably, everything went well with the engagement banquet. After some arduous talls, the friendly treaties had been signed, mutual trade was secured, and both parties agreed in avoiding any activity that would border to threats against their respective territories.  
  
  
"Are you okay with that?" Masrur asked, watching the soldiers load up the remaining cargo.  
  
  
With his arms crossed over his chest, Sinbad glanced to the Fanalis man.  
  
  
"Leaving the princess behind," the general added.  
  
  
"I really didn't want to but I couldn't refuse Lady Hakuei when she requested to let her come home with them."  
  
  
It was the day before they left that the king was approached by the first imperial princess. Compared to her brothers, she was more accommodating of them and appeared to be open to dialogue. The imperial siblings were to return to the mainland for their father's death anniversary so Hakuei asked Sinbad to allow Kougyoku to pay her respects and ask for blessings before the wedding.  
  
  
"Your wedding will be postponed," impassively stated Masrur.  
  
  
The king quietly peered at his general for a minute, then a small smile grew on his laidback face.  
  
  
"I expect that," he said. "Kouen looked like he didn't care about anything during the meetings but he will try to stir something. I'm already having a problem with his rumoured agent who almost killed a few of our accomplices."  
  
  
"The 'shadow' huh?"  
  
  
"Yeah. I wonder if that person is someone affiliated with Al Thamen. I was informed that he had been discreetly scouting potential allies within our territories. Kouen is just as equally sly."  
  
  
"He's confident," said the Fanalis general. "That prince firmly believes that he will never lose to you."  
  
  
"But I don't think I'll be defeated either. I can't let him overwhelm me."  
  
  
"What about Princess Kougyoku?"  
  
  
"She understands the situation and we share the same beliefs. I have told her long before that I might end up fighting her brother."  
  
  
"Hm... Lady killer of the Seven Seas."  
  
  
Sinbad chuckled as he repeatedly pat Masrur's back.  
  
  
"I'm serious you know," he bubbly said. "I've already decided."  
  
  
With his bland mien, the Fanalis stared down his king. Each general knew that he did not want marriage but at that time, he was willing to commit to someone. Surely, it was for the sake of their country, though Masrur could not help but think that it was driven by the words passed on from the missing Ja'far.  
  
  
"What would you say to Ja'far-san when he comes back?" he frankly asked the king.  
  
  
All of a sudden, Sinbad stopped grinning. There was uneasy silence between them as the sea breeze blew, the waves touching the shore. The king's  eyes intently squinted at Masrur, opening his lips to respond when a string of white rukh abruptly whispered in his ears.  
  
  
"Everyone!"  
  
  
The very instant that Sinbad shouted, a huge transfer magic circle cleaved the sky above them and soon emerged a powerful bluster that sent cargos, carts, and even some of the carriages near Yamuraiha's company flying. The soldiers and crew in the ship grabbed wooden posts as one, then three, five, shortly seven tornadoes came wrecking down the crude harbor.  
  
  
"Wh-what's this?!" Sharrkan exclaimed while holding on to one of the dungeon beasts as he slayed soaring goods. "Don't tell me this is from--"  
  
  
"Looks like it," Pisti said, one eye shut against the blinding wind. "Ugh! I can't even move!"  
  
  
"What a wild way to send us off!" the magician said. "Sharrar Baraq!"  
  
  
At the swing of her wand, Yamuraiha also casted a protective barrier around each soldier and general. She launched the water dragon, directly aiming towards two tornadoes nearing them but the vortices were too strong to be stopped by it.  
  
  
As rocks from the nearby cliff  continuously rolled down their way, Masrur sprang, kicking and hitting them to rubbles.  
  
  
"If this goes on, the ship will be hit," he warned.  
  
  
"Not happening," said Sinbad, the corners of his lips raised. "Dwell in my body, Focalor!"  
  
  
Light enmantled the king's body, transforming him into his djinn equip. With long dark hair, exposed marked torso and bird like features, he soared up the sky, both palms open as he bellowed.  
  
  
"Foraz Zora!"  
  
  
From his palms, two developing tornadoes surfaced and darted towards each enemy vortex. Eventually, the wind bodies tried to push against one another but the king's attack soon negated the smaller wind bodies, dispersing them one by one.  
  
  
"I guess Lady Hakuei wanted to bid us a safe journey," Sinbad mused while staring at the transfer circle that remained on the horizon.  
  
  
"I wonder if that was just a warning," Sharrkan said as he helped a soldier stand up. "If this was a public sea port, people would have been severely injured."  
  
  
"Are they trying to kill us?" Pisti asked.  
  
  
"I think they do," hurriedly answered Yamuraiha, casting another magic wall around them.  
  
  
Quickly raining down from the magic circle were several sharp ice, stabbing the ground indiscriminately. Soldiers beyond the magician's reach ran around to evade the hits.  
  
  
Masrur hastened his pace in crushing the ice boulders while Sharrkan used Foraz Saiqa to slice the ones shooting down them. On the other hand, Pisti used her flute and ordered big sea birds to carry some panic stricken men from the attacks.  
  
  
"Damn Judal!" Sinbad hissed as he allowed himself to drop midair, back in his human form. "Dwell in my body, Baal!"  
  
  
Evolving into his second djinn equip, his hair turned sea blue, his body grew dragon scales and tail. Following his transformation, a long and massive ice appeared from the sky and was soon wrapped around a charging tornado, the magic circle vanishing upon its release.  
  
  
"It's huge!" Pisti gasped.  
  
  
"A twin assault when they're not even here!" Sharrkan spat.  
  
  
"But that's not enough," said Masrur.  
  
  
"I agree. Everyone, behind me!" shouted Yamuraiha, creating a thicker magic wall. "The debris will scatter around."  
  
  
Launching himself towards the ice, Sinbad brandished his sword as he bellowed.  
  
  
"Bararaq Saiqa!"  
  
  
A blasting rage of lightning bolted squarely to the center of the ice mass, piercing through its length and shooting down a portion of the nearby cliff, rocks cascading down the shore and sea. The destruction had their ship strongly swaying along the unstable waves and the gust rendered the people below immobile.  
  
  
Before Sinbad was a remaining chunk of ice. With another shot of lightning from Baal, he pulverized it within the bluster.  
  
  
"Too bad Kouen. This won't even scratch me," he smirked.  
  
  
While still in midair and waiting for the wild skyline to clear up, another ice boulder abruptly flew towards him. Moving in quick reflex, he had slided down and slew it with his sword, averting his sight from the rush of debris with arms crossed above his head. The blinding sunlight struck him when he opened his eyes.  
  
  
But it did not take long for the light to disappear from view. At that fateful second, to Sinbad, the world stopped moving.  
  
  
That was the longest second in his entire life. He could not hear anything else other than his irregular heartbeat. The waves, the worried calls of his subordinates below him, the crumbling noise, everything was fleeting and distant, like he was on a separate dimension.   
  
  
His golden eyes slowly widened, scale armored arms and hands weakly dropped to his either side. He felt a hot rush inside his chest, muscles on his face tightened upon seeing that figure fall close to him.  
  
  
 _How long have I been yearning for you..._  
  
  
Sinbad stretched out his hand to him as he breathed in daze.  
  
  
"Finally. Ja'far--"  
  
  
Blood splattered the pale man's half clothed face, his gray eyes glowing sharply back at the king.  
  
  
"Yes, finally King Sinbad," said Ja'far. "It's my pleasure meeting you.... and killing you."  
  
  
Only then did the king realize what was happening within those few seconds. Reality cruelly came back to him, groaning as the pale man plunged his thin short sword deeper into his mantled stomach, spilling more blood from it.  
  
  
"Ja...'far..." Sinbad rasped, still wide-eyed as he looked at him, the pain starting to reach his brain.  
  
  
"Majesty!!!"  
  
  
A scorching steam ball soared between them from the ground, splashing on the pale man. It quickly melted the cloth strips wrapped on his face and reduced his magic carpet to a third. The unforeseen attack caught Ja'far off balance, the recent assault sent him falling down the rocky base of the cliff while Sinbad dropped to the ground as he crouched, clutching his abdomen and feeling the prickling sensation. Yamuraiha and Sharrkan rushed to their king.  
  
  
"My lord!" the magician called.  
  
  
The king stared blankly down the ground, still astounded.  
  
  
"Majesty! Can you stand?" Sharrkan worried.  
  
  
"I can," replied Sinbad as he slowly stood up.  
  
  
Realizing that the short sword was hexed as purple spots began to blotch on his lower torso, penetrating and wounding his scaled skin, he manipulated his magoi to slow down the  effect. Without his metal vessel and skill, he believed that it would have been a much more fatal attack.  
  
  
The king scanned his surroundings and moved towards the foot of the cliff. To their confusion, the two generals called out to him.  
  
  
"Thank you for that back up but please don't interfere from here on," Sinbad said.   
  
  
"Wh-why?" asked Yamuraiha as she watched the king's back.  
  
  
"It's hard to see his face from the gust earlier but that enemy is not a stranger," Masrur explained while approaching them.  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Ja'far-san has returned," the Fanalis bleakly stated.  
  
  
"And it looks like he's here to attack us," Pisti added ruefully.  
  
  
"Tha-that's impossible!" the magician yelled.  
  
  
A warm hand laid on her shoulder as Sharrkan looked at the cliff's direction.   
  
  
"It's true," he said.  
  
  
Pushing his way out of the piled rocks, Ja'far emerged with conspicuous scratches. He wiped the trickle of blood from the cut on his forehead, his freckled face exposed and thin body emphasized in his tight clothes.  
  
  
When he had regained his footing, Sinbad was already in front of him. Ja'far gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, irritated that his weapon was unable to freeze the king. It was a magic sword given to him by Kouen who had taken it as a keepsake from Phenex's dungeon. The prince said its size and power well suited Ja'far.  
  
  
"You're tough," the pale man hissed. "Even a magic curse won't knock you out huh."  
  
  
"You should know that the best," the king answered with a loose smile.  
  
  
"You bastard, I failed once but this time, I'll end you for sure--"  
  
  
Not sparing any moment, he charged in, opened his palms and shot small daggers at the king. To Ja'far and his master, Sinbad was truly a sharp thorn. Not only was he trying to sham the empire but he was also mocking them. If he defeated the man right there, Kou could easily crush Sindria and Kouen would be elated.  
  
  
 _En, just a little more. I'll go back and bring you your fulfillment._  
  
  
Even though he was not a dungeon conqueror or a household member, even if he had to exhaust every single vein in his body, Ja'far was determined to win, both for his pride and interest. That was why when he overheard Koumei's plan, he secretly left Tanzen and followed their guests.  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sinbad asked. "Showing up like this! Where have you been all this time?"  
  
  
"So you still remember someone like me? I'm glad Your Majesty!"  
  
  
As told by Hakuryuu, the pale man became aware that he once tried to assassinate the king. Before then he had only known about him from Koumei's stories, the prince fervently incalcating in his mind never to trust Sinbad's facade and to always think of him as a sworn enemy.  
  
  
Rapidly dodging the blades, the king disappeared, flashed his presence an inch away from the pale man's face, and grabbed his arm. Instinctively, Ja'far pulled back by kicking him on his abdomen. A slight strain surfaced on the king's expression as he sensed the stabbing pain. Taking it as the opportunity to strike, the pale man reached for his short sword and dashed towards Sinbad.  
  
  
The king twisted his body to avoid being stabbed but the following swings scraped his skin and carved cuts all over him. The dark blotches increased, spreading up his chest.  
  
  
"Don't underestimate me," the pale man demanded. "Fight me seriously!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamuraiha, who was watching from a distance with the other generals and crew, clutched her chest. She shut her eyes as she lowered her head.  
  
  
"My lord, why are you letting him wound you?" she cried.  
  
  
"Because he wants to feel the pain," Masrur said, observing them with dark eyes. "King Sinbad wants to prove to himself that this is real."  
  
  
"That's too cruel. I can't understand why Ja'far is turning against us."  
  
  
"More importantly," Sharrkan said, "is he working for Kou now?"  
  
  
"If that was the case, then he was not really missing," Pisti pondered.  
  
  
"This is much more complicated than we thought it was," Sharrkan remarked. "What are you going to do now Majesty?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing physical had changed - the bushy white hair, the pale skin, freckles under the gray eyes. Even his agility and reflexes were the same as before so Sinbad was able to predict some of Ja'far's moves and dodge the vital attacks. The angst reminded him of the pale man's childhood behavior but he knew, that at that moment, he was truly despised.  
  
  
"Stupid king! Stop fooling around me!" the pale man snapped.  
  
  
With both hands, he briskly stabbed the king's left thigh, reckoning that this would hinder movement. But then, a cold hand suddenly tilted his chin, Sinbad just a breath of distance from his face.  
  
  
"Hey Ja'far..." the king whispered, undazed by his teared flesh. "I don't remember teaching you how to wield a sword."  
  
  
The pale man furrowed his brows, then bit his lip, sensing magoi from the man that slowly envelop him. He had no clue what he was talking about. To what extent had he been familiar with him?  
  
  
"Will you tell me who taught you?" the king added.  
  
  
"Like hell I would," Ja'far snapped, moving his head away, trying to pull the sword out. "Scum!"  
  
  
"You leave me no choice."  
  
  
Abruptly, Sinbad knocked the pale man with his armored knee, strongly hitting his stomach. It painfully jerked Ja'far who coughed blood and in sly retaliation, he threw paralyzing needles at him.  
  
  
Given their gap, the king managed to stop only a few of them, some needles got planted on his legs and feet. Immediately feeling numb all over his lower limbs, he disabled his djinn equip but when he saw the pale man was already struggling for his next attack, he decided his own countermeasure. Since he could not move freely at that instant, he had to resort to that.  
  
  
"Dwell in my body, Zepar!"  
  
  
After a quick shine on his middle ring, Sinbad transformed into a small imp with horns, hooves, and tail. Ja'far flew above him with the piece left of his flying carpet. Just as when he jumped down ready with his short sword, the king heaved from his large belly and blew a defeaning screech. Except for the generals and a third of the men warned by them to covered their ears, everyone else had collapsed.  
  
  
Returning to his human form, Sinbad looked up and caught the pale man who meekly dropped in his arms, weakened and unconscious due to Zepar's power.  
  
  
The blood from the king's stomach and thigh smeared his robes, legs feeble from the numbness. But even as he fell down on his knees, he kept on holding on to Ja'far, squeezing him tightly inside his marked arms.   
  
  
He asked himself what had just happened. Everything took place in a flash. Despite the striking pain in his body, Sinbad still could not believe it. Was he dreaming?  
  
  
Without releasing the pale man, he ran fingers through his soft white hair, cupped his cheek, and repeatedly brushed nose at the base of his neck. Several times, he inhaled from it, then switched to his opposite shoulder and breathed against it. Sinbad bit his own lower lip. There was no mistaking the scent, the warmth, the very existence.  
  
  
Raising his head, the gap between the king's eyebrows wrinkled as he stared down. Ja'far's sleeping face pulled him in, soft breath and parted lips bewitchingly inviting Sinbad's. But after a pensive moment, he moved away before he could even kiss him, embracing the pale man instead and tightening the grip on his clothes.  
  
  
"Majesty..." Sharrkan muttered as he and the others approached the king.  
  
  
"We need to treat you right away," Pisti said.  
  
  
"Yeah," Sinbad said as he smiled at them. "What's with those faces? I won't die with this."  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
Bewildered, none of them could possibly hide what they felt so they internally wondered how the king could still be grinning with his usual composure.  
  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll get these spots and wounds taken care of at the ship."  
  
  
"But Ja'far..." Yamuraiha murmured.  
  
  
"Zepar will keep him asleep. We will depart once our men wake up. Please lead the preparations."  
  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," said the generals in unison.  
  
  
With his magoi manipulation, Sinbad started to recover his senses on his feet and legs. He carefully stood up, stifling his pain and carrying Ja'far in both arms. Even though his cuts and wounds stung, there was no comparison as to how much his chest ached, as if the massive ice had stricken through his heart.  
  
  
He raised the ends of his lips, eyes gently looking at the pale man.  
  
  
"You did it, Ja'far. This time, you did not fail."  
  
  
  
  



	14. Moonlight 14

  
  
  
  
"Miss Yamu, are you alright?"  
  
  
Aladdin's voice pulled the magician back to her senses. Amidst the delighted noise of the banquet, her mind had wandered away, lost in troubled thoughts.  
  
  
She glanced at the young magi and flashed a gentle smile.  
  
  
"Did something go wrong with the engagement?" asked Aladdin.  
  
  
"No. The party and negotiations went well in Tanzen."  
  
  
"I'm glad. We couldn't come with you but this banquet here is a lot of fun anyway. Too bad Kougyoku isn't here even though this is for them."  
  
  
"That's right but it can't be helped. She has to attend to some matters in Kou," said Yamuraiha.  
  
  
The locals wanted to hold a celebration for their king. It was supposed to be the Sindrians' encouragement party and since they had decided on it long before the king returned, the event took place even without the princess's presence.    
  
  
"Are we having another banquet for Brother Ja'far?" the little magi asked. "We're so happy you've finally found him. Though I haven't seen him yet."  
  
  
The question stiffened Yamuraiha's bearing.  
  
  
"I... I am not sure," she mumbled.  
  
  
"Miss Yamu?"  
  
  
"Aladdin, Ja'far has come back but he's not the same person we know."  
  
  
"Did he change?"  
  
  
"It's more like... he's a completely different person. That day when we were to leave the Eastern continent, he attacked the king."  
  
  
"That's--"  
  
  
"Unbelievable, right?" Yamuraiha said with a rueful smile. "But it happened."  
  
  
With downcast lips, Aladdin stood up and stepped out of the platform. He remembered how much the adviser used to spoil him with food and all his needs.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" his magic mentor called, abruptly standing up.  
  
  
"I'll go see Brother Ja'far. I want to talk to him."  
  
  
"You can't. He won't be able to talk to you."  
  
  
The magi cocked his head.  
  
  
"Since that day, he has been sleeping under Zepar's influence," the magician uttered.  
  
  
"That's been more than a week now."  
  
  
"But the king has not yet lifted his djinn's power."  
  
  
"Did Uncle already speak with him?" Aladdin asked.  
  
  
Yamuraiha shook her head slowly and clenched a fist over her chest.  
  
  
"The king acts like nothing happened," she said. "He's already stopped his alcohol abstinence, drinking the entire time that we were in the ship. Well, until today too. He won't even mention Ja'far and he just smiles when we ask him if he's okay. Maybe he's not ready to face him yet."  
  
  
"Then, I'll go check on Uncle instead," the magi said.  
  
  
"Aladdin..."  
  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons," he said.  
  
  
Aladdin waived his hand at his mentor and went to see the king. Yamuraiha nodded as she watched the boy's back, hoping that he could help alleviate Sinbad's plight.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
With utmost joy for their king, the people of Sindria spent the warm night singing and dancing, eating and drinking to their heart's content. Sinbad, who always shared himself to them, celebrated like there was nothing else to worry about. Aladdin reckoned that he just did not want to trouble his people with his own issues.  
  
  
Welcoming the magi by the grand table was the king and Alibaba, both silent and staring at each other. It was noticable that the blond prince was rigid, hands in tight fists and lips pursed while Sinbad sported his usual grin.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Aladdin asked them.  
  
  
"We're just talking," the king answered.  
  
  
Alibaba averted his gaze from him and stepped down the platform, glancing at his friend as he left.  
  
  
"I'll go look for Morgiana," he said softly. "See you later."  
  
  
"Okay..." the magi replied.  
  
  
Once settled across Sinbad, he smiled and watched him empty a full goblet of wine.  
  
  
"Uncle, what were you talking about?"  
  
  
The king leaned back his chair with the refilled goblet in hand.  
  
  
"Kougyoku," he said. "Alibaba is upset that I'm using her against her own siblings."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Aladdin, did you know that Ren Kouen has been sending letters to Alibaba?"  
  
  
"I didn't..." the magi answered, confusion on his face as he looked at the several liquor jars on the table.  
  
  
"It started when the princess stayed here for vacation. Ka Koubun revealed it to me in Tanzen."  
  
  
"Are the letters about Balbadd?"  
  
  
"Yeah. They're recruiting him. And when Alibaba went to Lemano for the wedding arrangement, Muu Alexius, who supports Kouen, told him about their suspicions. And I just admitted it. He now knows that I've been secretly negotiating with the empire's constituents under Kougyoku's name."  
  
  
"So you- you're really..." Aladdin stammered, wide-eyed.  
  
  
"Do you hate me now too?" Sinbad asked, maintaining his smile.  
  
  
"I just don't get you. Won't the princess get angry once she finds out?"  
  
  
"You see, Kougyoku is being underestimated," the king stated.  
  
  
The magi blinked as his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
  
"Even her siblings and the people in their empire, they all take her lightly. The truth is she is sensitive and smart. From the very start, she knew that I've been trying to use her."  
  
  
While observing the king as he opened another bottle of alcohol, Aladdin wondered if Alibaba was thinking of turning to the Kou empire.  
  
  
"At first, I thought she won't forgive me but instead, she confessed her feelings," Sinbad continued.  
  
  
"She really likes you a lot Uncle..."  
  
  
"Kougyoku is willing to help me protect the Seven Seas. I am just very lucky that she does not agree with her brothers' interests against us. In exchange for assistance, I have agreed to marry her."  
  
  
"Are you really okay with that?" the magi inquired. "I thought you didn't want to get married."  
  
  
"I guess I have to. Kougyoku is a nice girl. And sooner or later, Kou would start attacking us. This wedding is just what holds them from shamelessly advancing. I don't want to risk even a single life of my people for war."  
  
  
Staring into the distance, Sinbad squinted his eyes and sipped from his goblet. He told himself that his decisions were right, otherwise, he would face unwanted compromises.  
  
  
"Did you need anything?" he asked.  
  
  
"Uncle, I want to talk to you a bit... about Brother Ja'far."  
  
  
Aladdin saw a sudden flinch on Sinbad's shoulder as he turned his head to him. It took the king a moment to raise the edges of his lips.  
  
  
"What about him?" he asked casually.  
  
  
"Isn't it about time you inquire on what happened? You've been spending more than a year looking for him."  
  
  
"That's right but I think he needs to rest."  
  
  
"For how long?" the magi asked.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
Casting his eyes down, the king put his drink down the table and entangled his fingers.  
  
  
"I don't know," he darkly said after a long pause. "I should be happy to have him back but I don't feel that way. A part of me wishes Ja'far to remain asleep."  
  
  
"I think you're running away from him."  
  
  
Sinbad raised his head and contritely stared at the little magi.  
  
  
"I am," he said. "In the end, I couldn't even confront him. Because if I do..."  
  
  
Tightening the clasp of his fingers, the king narrowed his eyes, clenched his teeth as he painfully breathed.  
  
  
"I might lose him again."  
  
  
Fireworks suddenly soared through the black sky, painting it with ao vivid feast of colors, fleeting but brilliant and beautiful. The cheers of the crowd filled the air, hiding traces of troubled spirits. Each of the generals of Sindria looked up at the horizon, the sparkle reflected on their dull eyes.  
  
  
"I'll join Alibaba and Mor-san at the party below," Aladdin said as he stood up.  
  
  
"I'll see you in a bit," replied the king, regaining his laidback demeanor.  
  
  
The magi glanced back before turning away.  
  
  
"If you let things stay the way they are, you'd really lose him," he said.  
  
  
Standing alone for a long moment, Sinbad bit his lower lip, his golden eyes like candle flame. Following a heavy deep breath, he whispered to himself as his middle ring shone.  
  
  
"Zepar."  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Hakuei stepped back, raising her arm over her face. Sweat streamed from her forehead down to her neck. A feet behind her, Koumei used his feather fan to protect his vision from the blinding heat.  
  
  
"Brother," he uttered.  
  
  
A new wave of flame danced before them as Kouen wielded his sword, clad in Astaroth's djinn equip. With burning red eyes, he threw his fireballs one after another, easily defeating the armed men around them.  
  
  
"Is that all you've got?" he yelled with a vile grin.  
  
  
The soldiers behind him froze in mixed awe and terror, unable to move an inch from their posts.  
  
  
"I don't think we're even needed," Seishuu remarked, examining the area from above.  
  
  
"But the Young Master overdid it," said Gaku Kin.  
  
  
"Yeah, he ended up destroying the merchant's town."  
  
  
"It's all their fault, right?" Kouha commented, cross sitting on his flying carpet. "Uprising just like that."  
  
  
"To think that Qishan traders would even try," Jinjin said.  
  
  
"How foolish," Reirei added.  
  
  
"They're unlucky idiots," Kouha said. "If this was left to Hakuei, they would be spared and just punished. But Brother En came and he's in a really bad mood."  
  
  
Kouen treaded the ash filled ground, looking for hiding enemies from the crushed stores. Just a glimpse at his sharp eyes was enough to ignite wild fire.  
  
  
"Lord Kouen..." muttered the first princess. "This is too much."  
  
  
"You're right," said Koumei. "We'll have to reconstruct this district."  
  
  
"I thought we'd just capture them. To ruin their establishments..."  
  
  
The second prince rubbed his temple, heaving a sigh.  
  
  
"No one can stop his rage unless that person shows up at this very minute," he said.  
  
  
"You mean... Ja'far?" Hakuei wondered.  
  
  
Koumei smiled ruefully.  
  
  
"I'm sorry you had to witness Brother and King like that," he said.  
  
  
"Ah, n-no. It's fine. I was just a little surprised to know that Ja'far used to serve Lord Sinbad."  
  
  
It was still clear in Hakuei's memory how Kouen, who habitually maintained his composure, was moved by unexpected anxiety.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was passing the hallway of the Eastern wing right after the council meeting when the first prince came out of his quarters, head low and eyes unusually tense. His hand tightly gripped a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
  
"Lord Kouen?" she carefully called.  
  
  
Behind her followed Koumei, coming to see Ja'far. He noticed his brother frozen in the middle of the hall as he stopped beside the first princess.  
  
  
"My brother and king, what's wrong?" he inquired.  
  
  
Kouen raised his head and peered at him, thin red eyes narrowing.  
  
  
"Ask Kokuton and the others to look for Ja'far," he coldly ordered. "I want him taken to the mainland immediately."  
  
  
"As you wish," the second prince said.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Hakuei asked as Kouen turned away.  
  
  
The man tilted his head and glared at her.  
  
  
"I need to unleash Astaroth's flames before we depart," he spat.  
  
  
While watching his tense back grow distant, the princess pursed her lips and stared blankly. She flinched when a hand laid on her shoulder.  
  
  
"Please excuse him," Koumei said.  
  
  
He saw a crumpled paper on the floor and picked it up. His eyes moved as he read what was written on it.  
  
  
"Lady Hakuei," he said. "It looks like the wild grass lands you wanted to turn into fields will be ready. Ash is good fertilizer."  
  
  
The princess stiffened. Shortly, Koumei's attendant came dashing towards them.  
  
  
"My lord, there's a riot going on in Qishan. The elders are requesting us to help before we head to Kou."  
  
  
"Geez. Well then, make preparations."  
  
  
"Right away, Your Highness."  
  
  
"Is that a letter?" the princess asked.  
  
  
"King Sinbad's former right hand."  
  
  
The second prince handed her the paper, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
  
'Please forgive me, En. I want nothing but your happiness that is why I need to make my plans work. I'll return to your side as soon as I can.'  
  
  
"...'En?'" murmured Hakuei as she read, taken aback by the familiarity.  
  
  
"I wonder if Ja'far has gone back to Aktia..." uttered Koumei. "Nonetheless, he's on his own without permission. It's too risky."  
  
  
The first princess was puzzled as to how Kouen managed to get Ja'far to his side. While re-reading the letter, she had realized that they had been using him as a pawn against Sindria.  
  
  
"Are we still doing that in a few days?" she asked.  
  
  
"Yes. I doubt it will kill them but a little warning is needed to tell them not to do as they please."  
  
  
  
  
Fire errupted from their right as the first prince hit another building with his sword. The men who were part of the instigators flinched in fear by his feet. Hakuei who could only watch him from afar felt her chest tighten.  
  
  
"No wonder they call him Entei," Seishun Ri commented beside her.  
  
  
"That's... right," she said.  
  
  
He truly was, the princess thought, a terrifying Flame Emperor.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Walking together under the dark sky, Hinahoho intently peered down his king who frivolously smiled and hummed with a bottle in hand.  
  
  
"You're still drinking after that?" he asked.  
  
  
"Just a few bottles won't make me drunk," Sinbad said.  
  
  
"But your face is red."  
  
  
"It's just the weather."  
  
  
The king chuckled after a long gulp, wiping his mouth with his arm, then a pat on his shoulder stopped him from walking. With a sullen expression, the Imuchakk general stared at him.  
  
  
"Quit this already," he said. "It's not easy for us to watch you acting tough. If you're mad then go ahead and say it. Scream or rant."  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
Sinbad glanced at his friend, eyes dull and brows straight. He had been imbibing the entire afternoon, wishing to numb himself.  
  
  
"It's going to be much harder if all that bottled up steam bursts out uncontrollaby," said the Imuchakk man.  
  
  
As he gently patted his king on the head like one of his children, a sudden cry disturbed the cold evening. They turned their heads and found the other generals in the gazebo.  
  
  
Pisti was sobbing her eyes out, rubbing the sides as she clung to Yamuraiha.  
  
  
"Yamu..." she cried.  
  
  
"I'm here, it's okay," the magician comforted her.  
  
  
"That's why I told you not to go there. It's your fault for not listening," Sharrkan lectured.  
  
  
"Hey, stop that already," said Yamuraiha. "She just wanted to see him."  
  
  
Shortly, the king and Hinahoho showed up behind them, looking worried.  
  
  
"What happened?" asked Sinbad.  
  
  
For a moment, the generals paused and looked at one another. Then Spartos stepped forward and explained.  
  
  
"Pisti went to see Ja'far in his room upon hearing that he woke up two nights ago. But it did not go well."  
  
  
"My lord," cried the little girl. "He threw his food at me and called me an ugly brat~"  
  
  
The king walked closer to Pisti and patted her head.  
  
  
"You know he's not the usual Ja'far, right?" he said apologetically.  
  
  
"I know but... but I just wanted to know if he really betrayed us!" she answered.  
  
  
Another bouts of sobbing escaped her mouth, her shoulders jerking and eyes swollen.  
  
  
Sinbad realized how coward he had been. Unlike her, he did not even ask Ja'far anything, afraid of the answer he would hear. Knowing her, she had known that it would not turn out well but still came to see him.  
  
  
"Please forgive me," the king said, clenching his fists. "It's because I let things drag on like this."  
  
  
"Majesty..." the generals muttered.  
  
  
"I'll deal with him."  
  
  
"Shall I accompany you?" Drakon asked.  
  
  
"He's not armed so I'll be fine. And... I want to talk to him alone."  
  
  
The king flashed a small smile and turned his back. Drakon sighed, his arms crossed before his chest.  
  
  
"He worries me," he told his companions while watching Sinbad walk away.  
  
  
"It's going to be a long rainy evening," Spartos said.  
  
  
Pisti had stopped crying and like the others, she looked into the dark distance, warned by the lightning that blended with the clouds.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
As soon as Sinbad opened the door, a pillow swiftly darted at him, his face instantly protected by the reflex of his fore arm. He was greeted by a messy room wherein vases and broken plates were scattered, the sheets and pillows on the floor and chairs thrown to the corner.  
  
  
"I see you're doing well," the king remarked.  
  
  
Ja'far clicked his tongue, evidently livid and frustrated at being confined. His snake like eyes welcomed his captor.  
  
  
"Let's talk," said Sinbad, walking in and closing the door behind him.  
  
  
The room was dimly lit by a single candle as the pale man threw the others shut on the marble floor. A silver goblet came flying past the king as Ja'far threw it his way.  
  
  
"Damn Sinbad!" he yelled. "What do you want from me?"  
  
  
"I told you, didn't I? I want to talk."  
  
  
The pale man laughed as he stepped back barefooted.  
  
  
"Fool! You let me live and took me to this country just for that? How stupid can you get?"  
  
  
Sinbad pursed his lips as he sharply stared at his vassal whose manner of speech was seriously ticking him off.  
  
  
"I don't need your mockery. Be straight," he said.  
  
  
After a heavy pause along with a deep breath, he asked him.  
  
  
"Are you working for the Kou empire?"  
  
  
Slowly breaking on Ja'far's pale face was a haughty smile followed by a soft giggle  
  
  
"Did you even have to ask?" he answered. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
  
"I told you to answer straightly!" yelled the king, his hands in trembling fists.  
  
  
It irked the pale man to be ordered around, making him clench his teeth in utter humiliation. Not only did he fail to assassinate their greatest enemy but he was also caught by him. His pride could hardly bear it.  
  
  
"That's right, you idiot! I work for Kou!" he snapped. "If you want me to be precise, I'll tell you. I serve Lord Kouen!"  
  
  
"Kou..en...?" Sinbad weakly stuttered.  
  
  
"Didn't you hear that? I follow Lord En! Unlike you, he's a gifted and exceptional king. I'll willingly kill someone like you for his sake."  
  
  
The words were like sharp daggers plunging through Sinbad's chest. His feet felt cold and stomach stung with hot tingling sensation. He opened his trembling lips as he stepped forward, gold eyes widening at the pale man who stood by the bed.  
  
  
"Why?" the dazed king slowly murmured. "Why are you with him? Since when?"  
  
  
"This conversation is foolish," Ja'far rudely dismissed. "If you think you'll gain anything by keeping me here, you're mistaken. While I'm here I'll be sure to ruin this savage land! We will crush this filthy kingdom of yours--"  
  
  
A loud crisp sound suddenly resonated inside the room.  
  
  
Without holding back, Sinbad slapped the pale man who then toppled down the bed. The latter was stunned by the abrupt hit, his skin stinging and left ear ringing from the blow. It was freshly painful that had his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
  
"You--ugh!"  
  
  
Just as when he raised his head and body to hit back, he was brusquely grabbed on the cheeks by the king's rough hand, forcefully tilting his face upwards.  
  
  
Ja'far swallowed while looking up with stretched lids, his fingers gripped at the sheets behind him.  
  
  
"Don't forget who you're talking to," Sinbad commanded.  
  
  
In an instant, lightning struck that signaled the rain, shadowing the king's tense figure in the dim chamber. Staring down his captive was a pair of scorching golden eyes as he coldly breathed.  
  
  
"I'll never forgive you, Ja'far."  
  


 

 


	15. Moonlight 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone following and reading this story, thanks a lot. At the same time, sumimasen.
> 
> After re-reading this, I ask myself 'what have I been writing?' I feel like hiding myself behind long draping sleeves just like Kougyoku.
> 
> New chapters may take some time (work matters - otarii-woman) but thank you for always checking on updates.

  
  
  
  
The warmth right below his nostrils soothed his nerves. Ja'far closed his eyes as he savored the fragrance of freshly made tea on that unusually cold evening in Balbadd.  
  
  
"The dinner you made is exquisite. As always," Koumei commented as he clutched his own cup.  
  
  
"I'm glad it suits your tastes. It's the dishes taught to me back in the mainland. The chefs at the imperial palace are impeccable."  
  
  
The second prince chuckled.  
  
  
"Believe me, you have a skill at handling food too. Even Brother the King likes what you cook," he said before sipping his drink.  
  
  
"Thank you. I'll work hard to be better," Ja'far said with a genial smile.  
  
  
The two men were having their after-dinner tea at the palace's engawa. It was not uncommon for them to spend some of their free time that way whenever Koumei did not have overtime in war council. Given their positions, the second prince had already become a guiding figure to the pale man both in work and private matters. Ja'far felt that he could talk to him about anything.  
  
  
"This afternoon," the pale man said, "I met Prince Hakuryuu in town."  
  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
  
"He was taking a stroll on his own when I ran into him. His Highness recognized me right away."  
  
  
"Well, you do know each other," Koumei replied casually. "So what do you think of him now?"  
  
  
"Prince Hakuryuu is very well mannered. It's quite awkward that he calls me Sir Ja'far though. He may think it is because I am older than him but he's still a prince. He is also down to earth, but..."  
  
  
The second prince turned his head to the pale man sitting beside him.  
  
  
"But?" he asked.  
  
  
"It may be just my imagination but there's something odd about him," answered Ja'far. "Like he does not easily accept others. Also, his eyes are mysterious."  
  
  
He softly laughed at what he had just said and glanced back at Koumei.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense," he added. "Aside from that, I just found out that he's acquianted with the exiled prince Alibaba Saluja so I think he's open minded."  
  
  
"I understand," said the second prince while internally thinking that Ja'far was being sharp. "Despite being blood siblings, he and Lady Hakuei are a little different."  
  
  
The pale man nodded.  
  
  
"From our conversation earlier, I can already see that the princess is an accommodating person," he remarked.  
  
  
"She is. Only she can easily have that much household members," said Koumei, sheepishly grinning.  
  
  
A few minutes of pensive silence followed until Ja'far opened his lips again.  
  
  
"Uhm, Prince Hakuryuu also told me something... About my past," he said.  
  
  
The second prince just stared into the outdoor landscape while waiting for his companion's words.  
  
  
"He said I once met King Sinbad," Ja'far calmly uttered. "And that I tried to assassinate him."  
  
  
"That was a very long time ago," Koumei answered naturally. "Are you bothered by it?"  
  
  
"Not really. I just did not expect to have faced our enemy before."  
  
  
"I see. You do have your own past. You have met other people before us, have gone to other places, and it's not like we can help it."  
  
  
"My past huh..."  
  
  
"Are you curious? It is humanly natural to sometimes long for it."  
  
  
"No," immediately replied Ja'far. "I don't."  
  
  
Koumei blinked. The pale man smiled.  
  
  
"At first, I did wish to know my past but I don't anymore. Prince Kouha once said that a person can choose how to face his own fate. I thought I had to remember everything to go on but that just made me feel incomplete and look down on myself. I was wrong. I just have to move forward and think of losing my  memories positively. Maybe I'm a better person without them. And I am satisfied with what I have now. I don't need anything else," Ja'far said.  
  
  
The second prince intently peered at the pale man, observing the way his face looked as he talked. There was nothing to doubt with him at all. He had truly been enchanted.  
  
  
"It's good to know that you have come to terms with it," Koumei responded. "We have been worried about you."  
  
  
"I'm fine. You can be at ease. My only goal now is to help Lord Kouen unify the world."  
  
  
The prince reckoned his older brother would be smiling if he had heard Ja'far at that time.  
  
  
"Ja'far," Koumei said. "Do you know another reason why Brother dislikes King Sinbad?"  
  
  
Following a drink from his teacup, the pale man quizically looked at the second prince.  
  
  
"It's a given that he's a hurdle for our expansion but I believe that there are a lot of other reasons. You already know that my older brother has affinity with knowledge."  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"That's one of the factors. Sinbad is twisted information," stated Koumei.  
  
  
Ja'far was not sure how to precisely interpret what the prince said.  
  
  
"Is it because he is not an honest man?" he inquired.  
  
  
The second prince grinned ruefully.  
  
  
"No. Honesty has nothing to do with it. Truth is always relative. It's because King Sinbad is unstable. It's hard to tell what he can turn into. He is foolish but he is not at the same time."  
  
  
"In that case, he's the man I won't even want to personally deal with in the future. That said, I wonder if Princess Kougyoku has broken into his defenses."  
  
  
"It would be beneficial to us if she did although I still doubt it. I know I've told you this before. King Sinbad is not someone you can trust."  
  
  
"It won't be a problem with me. I am a person who trusts only you, Prince Kouha, and most of all Lord Kouen," Ja'far said with a genuine smile.  
  
  
"We're counting on you," Koumei told him.  
  
  
The pale man looked up at the starry sky, that night still unaware that he would impulsively decide to face the enemy king in a month. As he and the second prince continued their friendly bond, some feet away from them, Kouen discreetly left the thick column to which he had been leaning his back against, walking back into the inner hall of the palace with a soft expression.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The sudden lightning only made the eyes looking down at Ja'far appear more scorching, as if they could burn him any moment. Shortly, rain poured, the rush resonating and blending into the tense atmosphere of the dim room.  
  
  
"I'll never forgive you Ja'far," instinctively snapped Sinbad upon hearing his threatening words. "If you harm Sindria, I never will."  
  
  
He tightened his hands grabbing the pale man's cheeks. It lightly hurt but not that could injure. What made Ja'far's heart pound loud was the way the king madly stared him down. Faintly, he could sense the disturbing ring inside his ears.  
  
  
With an abrupt swat of his hand against his captor's forearm, Ja'far pulled his face away and inched backwards on the messy bed.  
  
  
"Let me go, monster!" he spat.  
  
  
Sinbad was taken aback, not with the sudden hit, but with Ja'far quivering while backing away from him, brows furrowed, eyes looking at him with fear. Before, it was unthinkable that there would be such a moment when the pale man would show him that kind of expression.  
  
  
As the king stepped back, it dawned on him that he had just conceded to his unguarded emotions. Again. Hinahoho was right, keeping it all in only made it worse. As he clutched his own face, Ja'far threw at him an empty goblet he found lying on the bed.  
  
  
"Go away!" the pale man yelled, still awfully wary of the king.  
  
  
From the time they had been reunited, Sinbad already noticed that Ja'far was not his usual self but at the same time, he could not help his own feelings from taking over his head. More than he could probably measure, he was too overwhelmed by their unexpected  meeting. That after all of Sinbad's sleepless nights, repetitive dreams, and anxious search, Ja'far had returned without a trace of longing for him.  
  
  
Drakon always praised the king for being innately well-balanced and level-headed. Sinbad believed in riding the flow until the favorable way showed up before him but it was not the case with Ja'far this time. Growing up, Sinbad had not been exempted from pain but in his life, only then did he feel so insecure. He hated how doubts kept on swirling around his mind.  
  
  
Sinbad clicked his tongue, quickly approached the pale man on the bed, and tugged his wrist.  
  
  
"You have been hexed like Hakim, right? That's why you are not your usual self. We have been looking for you for more than a year now. Is it the one who attacked you back in the Northeast? Or is it the people of the Kou empire that cursed you?"  
  
  
"Shut up! Stay away from me!"  
  
  
Ja'far kept on pulling his hand away, twisting his body to avoid facing the king. He could not understand why but he did not like looking at his eyes. His chest already hurt from his strong palpitations.  
  
  
The fit was seriously ticking Sinbad off. In irritation, he also pulled the pale man's other shoulder and once facing him, he grabbed both his arms tightly  
  
  
"Ja'far! Quit this already!"  
  
  
The king carelessly yelled straight at his adviser's face which stunned the latter. It did shut him up but it made the panic on his gray eyes look worse.  
  
  
"Don't mock me! I'm not cursed!"  
  
  
"Then what is happening to you? Please tell me," pleaded Sinbad, evidently desperate.  
  
  
"You-- How dare you mess with me?" said the pale man with disoriented eyes. "I hate someone like you!"  
  
  
That was right. Ja'far thought that Sinbad was deliberately riling him up, disturbing his thoughts, swaying his emotions.  
  
  
"If I upset you, I will make it right. Anything! So I beg you, Ja'far, tell me what happened to you since that day you were attacked."  
  
  
With his heart about to leap out of his chest, the pale man shook his head. He wanted to run away. He could not stand it anymore, being hopelessly caught by the enemy whose words and demeanor kept on threatening his hold on reality.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" he  snapped. "I told you to let me go, right? I don't even want to look at you!"  
  
  
He kept on pushing his hands against the king's chest, which only made the grip around his arms tightened much more.  
  
  
Sinbad knew he was being too rough and inconsiderate but human as he was, he could only yield to his frustration. Not getting results was twisting his thoughts.  
  
  
"Damn it," he hissed. "Do you have any idea how I feel to see you like this?"  
  
  
As Sinbad moved his face closer, Ja'far's head began to lightly ache, the still faint throb had his brows furrowing.  
  
  
"All those years we've grown up together, the adventures we shared around the world, the places we visited and the comrades we met along the way - there's no way you would throw them away," the king wearily said, his voice deep and troubled.  
  
  
The pale man stiffened as he stared blankly at Sinbad. Soon, he started to feel his heart skip a beat, his nerves tingling and cold sweat surfacing on his back. Sinbad could not have found out that he had a memory lapse.  
  
  
"You have been working so hard for the sake of our country, treasuring this land and its people. Sindria is your home."  
  
  
Ja'far wondered if his enemy was a sane man. At that moment, he had come to understand what Koumei said. Sinbad was indeed an unstable person, trying to manipulate his mind and beliefs. It disgusted him.  
  
  
"Stop--"  
  
  
"And the two of us--" the king cut in as he lightly shook the pale man by the arms. "You promised me that you will follow me everywhere. You said that you'll stay with me forever. Our bond has been tested many times but we got over it. Right. Ja'far you won't do this to me."  
  
  
The strain in the king's voice irritated  Ja'far, who was internally questioning how he could spout foolish words with a painful expression. Did he really have to go that far for his pretense?  
  
  
"You are outrageous, Sinbad," sneered Ja'far in disbelief. "Is this how you treat an enemy? You don't kill them but you toy with their minds instead? You're the worst. I don't belong to Sindria. I'm not that strong but I'm completely normal! I'm not an idiot! There's no way I'd buy what you claim because--"  
  
  
While being stared at by the king with a weakened glow in his golden eyes, the pale man swallowed, lips trembling.  
  
  
"I-I don't know you at all," he breathed.  
  
  
The rain poured harder.  
  
  
Amidst their confrontation, Sinbad just remembered that it was raining that evening, feeling the cold air that came from the window. The candle flame danced with the breeze. He unconsciously loosened his grip around Ja'far arms as he sat there, stunned and speechless for a numbing moment.  
  
  
At the very depths of his heart, he had already sensed what was off with the pale man but denial appealed to his mechanism. He was known as a gallant man so he repeatedly asked himself why he could not face this head on.  
  
  
Sinbad had heard of it before but to see the real thing not easily undone by mere feelings, to be told of what he did not want to hear...  
  
  
Maybe being charmed was better. At least there was immediate medicine.  
  
  
Raising the ends of his lips, slowly breaking into a bitter chuckle, Sinbad peered at the pale man.  
  
  
"This kind of prank is cruel, you know," he said. "I'm getting tired."  
  
  
With a disoriented expression, Ja'far stared back, his hands shaking as they clutched the sheets behind him. His breathing had become heavy with anxiety.  
  
  
Sinbad squinted down him, the smile on his face suddenly disappeared, his face growing tense.  
  
  
Without warning, he pulled the pale man's robes off his shoulders and chest, nonchalantly exposing a marked but radiant skin.  
  
  
"What the-- Ugh!"  
  
  
Clutching thin arms while examining the upper body below him, the king narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"Hey Ja'far, where did you get these?" Sinbad asked. "I noticed some earlier but you have more down here."  
  
  
Even though some marks had already faded, the dark bruises around his nipples were still visible.  
  
  
"What are you doing? Get off me!" Ja'far yelled, flustered.  
  
  
Trying to hide his body from the king, the pale man rolled to his side, but his leg was pulled down. He found himself right under Sinbad.  
  
  
"Don't!"  
  
  
Sinbad brusquely undid the tied sash around Ja'far's waist despite his flailing and once all naked below him, the king could not help but bite his lower lip.  
  
  
Inside and around the pale man's thighs were bite marks still far from disappearing. He also had some around his hips and on the back of his knees, something Sinbad had just discovered since clothing up Ja'far was left to the maids.  
  
  
"You don't want me to see this?" the king darkly asked.  
  
  
Ja'far yelped when a finger traced upon a bruise.  
  
  
"Bastard, don't touch me!"  
  
  
"Did someone else get their mouth here as well?" spat the king as he stroked the pale man's shaft.  
  
  
"Ah! You can't!"  
  
  
The humiliation was unnerving. Ja'far felt suffocated. His chest was so full.  
  
  
"You don't remember anything and you slept with another person. What more is there for me to know?" said Sinbad.  
  
  
Shortly, the king raised his leg and rubbed fingers around his member, sending shivers and goosebumps all over him.  
  
  
"Uh! S-stop!" Ja'far gasped, trying to sit up. "Not with your filthy hands! No one else is allowed to touch me! Only--"  
  
  
"Only who?" Sinbad demanded with menacing eyes.  
  
  
"Only my master so," the pale man begged with teary eyes, "please don't..."  
  
  
The king clenched his teeth, sensing the rush of hot blood channeling up his brain. Instantly, he pinned his adviser's wrists down the bed and roughly seized his lips, hungrily sucking as if he was stealing all his breath. Brusque and forceful, he followed whenever Ja'far moved his head away.  
  
  
"Mmph-- Nnn-- No-- Sto-- Mngh!"  
  
  
While devouring him helpless, Sinbad began rubbing his own thigh against the pale man's shaft, eliciting more whimper and futile flailing of legs. He then slided down and licked his neck, his hands stroking his hips and soon creeping down his butt.  
  
  
"Sinbad-- Ugh! Ah! Ah!"  
  
  
The crevice of the pale man's butt was teased by the king's rush fingers, his mouth nibbling a nipple.  
  
  
"Haa-- Not there-- Please--"  
  
  
"So you want the other one?"  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
Ja'far pulled the king's hair away, rolled to his side, and crawled to escape but he was soon caught when he was grabbed by the hips. He slapped Sinbad hard on the cheek and kicked his shin but that just prompted the king to turn him face down the bed, raising his hips.  
  
  
"Bastard! Ugh! Yaa--"  
  
  
With Sinbad embracing him from behind, his shaft was touched again, rubbed up and down while his shoulder was bit and gnawed.  
  
  
"Since your mind can't," uttered the king in between his licking, "I'll make your body remember me."  
  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
  
"But you feel it, right? Your body knows me!"  
  
  
"No way! Haaa-- Ah!"  
  
  
Chills kept on running down the pale man's spine, the places where the king touched him felt feverish. He could hardly breathe, his throat parched, and eyes brimming with tears. He hated how his voice uncontrollably let out disgusting sounds. His head ached a lot more than it already had and Sinbad telling him that they knew each other and slept together did not help his shaken mind.  
  
  
"It's been more than a year but I still know how you are," Sinbad whispered. "The way you liked it, how you wanted it best, even the times you begged for me."  
  
  
"Stop-- No more--"  
  
  
The king slided down, with hands on the pale man's hips, and digged his tongue in between the cheeks of his behind. It made Ja'far arch his back and grip the sheets as he moaned.  
  
  
"Haa-- Can't-- I can't--"  
  
  
Ja'far felt that if this went on, he would surely lose his reason. He could not take the stress in both his mind and body anymore. With all his might, he tried to crawl away again, hands reaching for the headboard for support. Soon, Sinbad wrapped his arms around his chest, inclining to kiss the pale man's nape.  
  
  
"En..." Ja'far sobbed in weak voice, fingers in tight grip on the helpless sheets. "Save me... Kouen... En..."  
  
  
Sinbad froze.  
  
  
Golden eyes widened and his lips trembled. Slowly, he let go of the pale man's body as he sat up, still bestriding him.  
  
  
Forcing himself on his lover who could not remember him at all, the king thought that he had become a beast. Then he realized that he had always been one.  
  
  
Sinbad realized how naive he was all this time. Ja'far had always been by his side that he did not think there would come a time that they would be separated. He was the person he relied upon the most, whose fealty he never doubted. Because of his constant support, Sinbad grew too assured, but it was foolish complacency on his part.  
  
  
His heart felt like it was being crushed.  
  
  
At the top of his lungs, the king screamed, like a wolf in pain, overwhelming the rain that was gradually letting up.  
  
  
Quivering in his cries, Ja'far turned his body a little to look at the source of the poignant growl, startled and stunned by the man above him whose hands then dropped flat on either side of his head. While overshadowed by him, a drop of warm tear fell on his freckled cheek.  
  
  
"Why?" Sinbad asked, gritting his teeth. "Why is this happening to us? Even though I love you so much."  
  
  
Ja'far's eyes widened, his lips parting subconsciously. He wanted to throw the question back at the king. The ringing inside his head was becoming louder as he stared at those wet golden eyes.  
  
  
"I love you... Ja'far... So please belong only to me," Sinbad breathed.  
  
  
"Stop," the pale man weakly gasped while shaking his head.  
  
  
As the king's tears continued to drop down his cheeks, Ja'far asked himself what it was that he wanted to stop. Never once did he remember receiving such words of endearment before, not even from Kouen, so why did he hear it from Sinbad. What did love mean anyway?  
  
  
"Stop-- Sto-- Argh-- Gu-- GAAAAAAA!"  
  
  
The throbbing in his head hurt so much as if a nail was being hit down his skull. Squirming in pain, the pale man held his head with both hands, eyes lost while groaning and gasping for breath. It was much worse than when he had a similar fit in Balbadd.  
  
  
"Ja'far!" the king worried. "I'm sorry--"  
  
  
Unsure of what to do, he held the pale man's arms and brought him to his chest. In between his panting and writhing, Ja'far took in Sinbad's scent, and as he unconsciously grabbed on to him, he sensed familiarity. He reckoned that he had gone crazy.  
  
  
"I'll call a healer right away!" said the king.  
  
  
Why did Sinbad smell so good? As Ja'far thought so, his fingers loosened their grip on the king's shoulders, his own arms and hands falling to his side. His eyes slowly closed, tears trickling down as they did.  
  
  
"Ja'far? Ja'far?"  
  
  
Cupping his fainted lover's cheek, the king kissed the man's forehead and the corner of his eye. He embraced him again.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured against the side of Ja'far's neck. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
While the pale man remained locked in his arms, Sinbad promised to himself that he would do anything to make Ja'far remember him again.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Hurry up, Ka Koubun!"  
  
  
"Just a little more, Princess. I'm working on it."  
  
  
Pacing back and forth, Kougyoku had been waiting for her attendant to operate the magic ball she had been given. Together with her siblings, she had returned to the mainland and an hour before the traditional ceremony for their father's death anniversary that day, she decided to give the communication tool a try.  
  
  
"Finally, Princess!" Ka Koubun exclaimed.  
  
  
The princess rushed to his side and on the ball appeared Yamuraiha's image.  
  
  
"Yamu-chan!" cheerfully greeted Kougyoku.  
  
  
"Your Highness, I'm pleased to hear from you. Is everything alright?"  
  
  
The princess nodded as she smiled.  
  
  
"Nothing dangerous but... Can I speak to Lord Sinbad?" she asked.  
  
  
"Uhm," Yamuraiha reacted with a strained face, "I-I'm sorry. He's not feeling well right now."  
  
  
"Did something happen?" the princess worried.  
  
  
Smiling ruefully, the magician shook her head.  
  
  
"We have a lot of new refugees," she explained. "The king had been working a lot and lacked sleep. To ease his headache, he's resting."  
  
  
"I see..."  
  
  
"If you have a message for him, I'll pass it on."  
  
  
"I..." Kougyoku bowed her head. "I was asked to go to Daixin for scouting support and to assist in supressing local disagreement in Delinmar."  
  
  
"Are they attempting to uprise?"  
  
  
"Yes. My brothers took care of Qishan but now even Delinmar's merchants are making a fuss."  
  
  
"Then..."  
  
  
"The wedding will have to wait. As a warrior of Kou, I cannot refuse. And I also want to lend my help."  
  
  
"Do you know for how long?"  
  
  
"No," the princess answered, looking like she was about to cry. "I know we both expected issues so we announced it in advance as a measure but I'm afraid. What if it takes six months? Or a year? Or more? I don't know what may happen to Sindria by then."  
  
  
"Calm down, Princess," said Ka Koubun. "You can't meet your siblings later if you cry."  
  
  
"That's right," Yamuraiha added. "Don't worry. My king will surely do something."  
  
  
"Un," nodded Kougyoku. "I just want to be with him soon even though the marriage will be just for show. I'm sorry..."  
  
  
Shortly, the princess chuckled.  
  
  
"It's funny, right? I've fallen for Lord Sinbad so hard that I proposed and even told him I don't mind his other lovers as long as he gives me a child and I am his queen," she added.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
Yamuraiha hesitated on her response. Probably because she was also a woman and the princess lacked such friends that she confessed to her half a year ago what underlaid the engagement that not even other generals knew.  
  
  
"King Sinbad appreciates your feelings. He really does. He's worrying about you too."  
  
  
"Thank you, Yamu. I'll work harder to help him. My brothers do not tell me anything but I'll try to find out their plans."  
  
  
"I understand. Please be careful."  
  
  
"I will. Well then, I have to go," said the princess.  
  
  
"I'll tell the king about your call."  
  
  
After a bow of gratitude from Ka Koubun, the ball in Yamuraiha's palm turned dark. She sighed and glanced at her right. Standing with back leaning against the wall was Sinbad, arms crossed over his chest and staring into the garden from the lanai area.  
  
  
"You heard her, my lord," she said.  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"Kou is not even consulting you on foregoing the wedding. They're pretty rude."  
  
  
"It's best that they don't," the king said. "Talking to anyone from them would make me lose composure right now."  
  
  
The magician drooped her eyes down. Soon footsteps were heard and Spartos showed up, approaching them. Sinbad straightened his back.  
  
  
"How is he?" he inquired.  
  
  
"Ja'far still gets fever during evenings for a week now. The maids said he does not eat much and he sleeps late," reported Spartos. "Do you want to see him?"  
  
  
"I can't if he's awake," the king answered. "He's still confused and shocked. I don't want to tamper his mind anymore than I already did. It's my fault that he's sick. I just shattered what he thought was his reality."  
  
  
"My lord..."  
  
  
"Yamu," said Sinbad. "Is there a way to make him regain his memories right away?"  
  
  
Yamuraiha shook her head contritely.  
  
  
His amnesia is natural so undoing anything is out of the question. His rukh is restless too and won't respond to me. It's hard to risk brain stimulation if he's unstable."  
  
  
"I agree," Spartos replied. "But he may remember us gradually by exposure."  
  
  
"Though it takes time huh..." the king said. "Zepar can't help as well."  
  
  
"Staying here will trigger his memories. We just have to make him trust us."  
  
  
"You're right, Spartos. It'd be too taxing on him otherwise. Don't let any outsider know that he's here. I'm sure Kouen is looking for him now," ordered Sinbad.  
  
  
"Definitely, Your Majesty."  
  
  
"Yamu, please check on Kougyoku every now and then."  
  
  
"Yes," the magician nodded.  
  
  
Sinbad uncrossed his arms and walked away. As he passed by the hallway, his eyes gazed up the night sky, squinting at the bright full moon.  
  


 

 


	16. Moonlight 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!

 

 

The still water was disturbed by a stray petal that fell on its surface, the ripple blurring the figure that was being reflected. Kouen narrowed his red eyes. He remembered that it had been over a year since he spent his time alone in this pond garden. At that time, Ja'far was still recovering from his injuries in the imperial palace.

  
If only Ja'far had not left Tanzen on his own, Kouen was sure that he would be watching the flowers fall with him.

  
The sound of ensuing footsteps prompted the first prince to turn his head. He was greeted by the presence of his sister Hakuei with a genial smile on her face as she clasped her hands and bowed.

  
After wordlessly standing beside each other for a long moment, the princess broke into soft giggle.

  
"It's been a while since we spent some time like this," she said.

  
"Yeah," the prince answered.

  
"You're still as reserved as always, Lord Kouen."

  
"And you still find that amusing?"

  
"I think it's one of your good sides."

  
"..."

  
Kouen thought that Hakuei was one of the very few people that could stand any expression and demeanor of his. He believed it was just befitting of Hakuryuu to have him as a sister.

  
Shortly, the two of them treaded the stone path wherein tall flower trees lined their way. To Hakuei, the view of sunlight passing through the gaps of clustered leaves was refreshing.

  
"This place doesn't change," she said. "With everything that's happening very fast, it's good to see something that stays the same."

  
The step siblings turned to their right and sat down a wooden bench under an old tree. The widespread branches and leaves served as their shade.

  
"Do you think I've changed?" Kouen asked.

  
"I do," Hakuei answered following a pensive pause. "I've never seen you so out of control before."

  
Kouen crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"Have you already talked to Lady Kougyoku?" the prince asked.

  
"Not yet."

  
"..."

  
"What?" inquired the prince after seeing Hakuei's troubled look.

  
"The elder women of the Kouga clan once told me that falling in love will expose our unknown side, that such strong feelings will make anyone sacrifice. I think Lady Kougyoku is a proof of that."

  
"Do you really think that's what she feels for Sinbad?" Kouen asked.

  
Hakuei nodded.

  
"Kougyoku will marry him even though he's our enemy. She's facing the odds just so she can be with him," she said.

  
"That man is just a refuge for our sister. Kougyoku is blinded by the freedom Sinbad offers."

  
"I believe that's how her feelings were shaped but it soon developed to something much deeper. I'm sure you have experienced it as well. It's because she's chosen an enemy that we, as her siblings, can't help but disagree."

  
The first prince looked intently at Hakuei.

  
"I didn't know even you could say something odd," he remarked.

  
"Eh?"

  
"Do you think I'm one to fall to this selfless 'love' you were told of?"

  
"O-of course, you're human too, Lord Kouen..." said Hakuei.

  
Kouen smirked as he watched at the swaying leaves.

  
"You don't know yet how greedy I am," he told her. "I can't offer any form of freedom or sacrifice."

  
Hakuei was still sorting words inside her head when Kouen stood up.

  
"Shall we head back?" the prince initiated.

  
"Y-yes," the princess answered stiffly.

  
They walked back into the palace without sparing words to each other. Hakuei watched Kouen's retreating back, wondering if the man had ever felt pure affection to any one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kouen stopped his tracks upon seeing his younger brother in the hallway. His assistant genuflected before him and appeared to be reporting news.

  
"Koumei."

  
At the mention of his name, the second prince and his assistant glanced to Kouen, the latter clasping his hands in respect.

  
"It has been two weeks," coldly said Kouen. "And none of them have found Ja'far yet?"

  
Koumei softly sighed behind his feather fan. Following his hand gesture, his assistant left the brothers alone.

  
"One of our informants got some leads. A person who exactly fits Ja'far's description was seen by a trip dispatcher in Aktia port yesterday. He was said to have boarded a ship bound to Leim."

  
"And?" the first prince asked.

  
"Unfortunately, the ship had already left when the informant asked around, but we have assigned people in Leim who will be searching for him," Koumei explained.

  
"So he really went with his own plan... That stubborn, moody, and impulsive rebel."

  
The second prince could not help but ruefully smile at Kouen's remark.

  
"He is quite a handful," he told his older brother.

  
"Very."

  
Two weeks ago, Ja'far disappeared and left only a small note addressed to his master. Koumei reckoned that he was too upset of his crushed plans so he wanted to redeem himself.

  
The last time Ja'far was seen by an attendant was at the Tanzen palace's library. Several drafts of new proposals and letters that contained remuneration demands were found at the study hub for court officials. All of which were aimed at Aktia due to a said assault by their navy ship in a Kou territory. Ja'far was determined to fabricate a conflict that would corner the small country. At the same time, he planned to create an opposing faction within the Leim's senate by exposing to them the sly deals Sinbad was weaving within Kou.

  
"I'm impressed by his independence but he makes my head ache. I need to give him a bit of discipline," said the first prince.

  
"His ideas are thoroughly suited to us though. Maybe we should just send reinforcement instead of summoning him."

  
Kouen squinted his eyes. Ja'far did had an attitude but his sharp mind and political instinct more than made up for it.

  
"No," Kouen uttered. "I don't want him in the field anymore. Kouha would be better off executing his strategies."

  
While rubbing the back of his neck, Koumei heaved a sigh. Who was it again that agreed to send Ja'far as a leader of campaigns in the near future?

  
"Really, Brother. You've become surprisingly inconsistent," Koumei commented. "And clingy."

  
"Shut up," Kouen dismissed while averting his gaze from his brother. "Is Kougyoku in Daixin now?"

  
"Yeah, she and Kouha are taking care of all urgent matters in that region."

  
Kouen stepped past Koumei as he stated his order.

  
"Send someone to infiltrate Sindria."

  
"Hm... Are we making a move right now even though we just signed the treaties?" the second prince asked. "I thought we're waiting for a month or two."

  
"Those treaties are nothing but fragile papers. If our agent is caught, we can always reason out that we're just being cautious."

  
As Koumei looked at his brother's profile, his eyes grew darker and thinner.

  
"Well then... I guess we can already stop the foolish pretense," he said.

  
Kouen smirked and side glanced at Koumei.

  
"I want to see for myself how far Sinbad's war skills could go."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The maidservant furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the food tray on the side table. Yet again, the dinner set she prepared was barely eaten.

  
She stepped forward and slowly sat on the bed, laying a palm on Ja'far's forehead.

  
"Sir, you should eat more," she said.

  
Ja'far opened his eyes and just quietly stared at her. His cheeks were flushed and eyes quite droopy.

  
"High fever again?" asked Yamuraiha as she walked in to the chamber.

  
While shaking her head, the maid stood up and bowed lightly.

  
"He's better now but his appetite..."

  
The magician looked at the side table, then laid her eyes upon the pale man. Upon seeing Yamuraiha, Ja'far turned his back. No one had been able to speak to him since his confrontation with Sinbad. Yamuraiha believed he was either confused or mad.

  
"Please continue to look after him," she said contritely.

  
"Yes," the maid committed.

  
When the door had closed and confirmed his solitude, Ja'far slowly sat up and hugged his knees.

  
Everything that happened with Sinbad was still vivid in his mind - the man's manipulative claims, his desire for Ja'far, and the unwarranted words he told him. It was all stifling.

  
"What should I do?"

  
As the pale man murmured, his cheeks flushed redder. His body had been acting strange for a week now. The places Sinbad touched had become sensitive and hot. Being caught by the enemy and being swayed by him, he asked what else could be more shaking. The pride he wanted to redeem just fell down, now helplessly stuck in the Southern seas.

  
"That bastard and stupid king-- How dare he? To me, when he already has Princess Kougyoku..."

  
Ja'far closed his eyes bitterly. Remembering Kouen's face made his chest hurt. He tightly clutched on it. If only meeting Sinbad was just a naive dream, if only he could go back to Kouen and sleep with him right away... But deep inside, he knew that he could not. He knew that he could never return empty handed and without a tinge of doubt anymore.

  
Ja'far tightened the way he held his knees close.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Still training at this hour?"

  
Judar smiled, leaning his back against the wooden post while his arms crossed over his chest. Hakuryuu glanced at him and pulled to his side the spear he had been wielding.

  
"I couldn't sleep," said the fourth prince.

  
It was way past midnight and most of the people in the palace had already turned in. To Hakuryuu, the silence and darkness was much favorable and comforting.

  
"Me too," the magi replied as he walked closer. "Since Kougyoku's not here, there's no one to tease. Koumei will just scold me and he's on overtime while Kouen's in a bad mood."

  
The end of Hakuryuu's eyebrow twitched at the mention of the first prince.

  
"So Sir Ja'far hasn't returned yet," he said.

  
"Well, he must be in Aktia or Leim or wherever. Who knows? He might even be in Sindria."

  
Judar's vile grin showed how amused he was with the last idea. He then sensed that his companion was frowning at him.

  
"What?" the magi asked.

  
"You know he shouldn't be there," the prince stated.

  
"As I thought, you're really worried about him."

  
"So what if I am?"

  
"Seriously, you just feel bad because he's got amnesia."

  
"You should feel the same way," said Hakuryuu. "You're the one responsible for his condition."

  
Judar chuckled as he put he his arm around the prince's shoulder. He was fiercely stared at by his scarred eye.

  
"Hey, am I the only person to blame? Aren't you the one who went rampaging with your djinn and dark monsters?" sneered the magi. "You almost killed Ja'far."

  
"You tricked me," Hakuryuu coldly uttered.

  
"No way. I was kidding when I said that he was going to see Kouen to secretly offer an alliance. I just wanted to see what kind of face you would make. I couldn't believe you'd take it so seriously."

  
"Your pranks are troublesome, Judar."

  
"What could I do? I was bored. The organization was very tiring so when I heard a Sindrian envoy was near, I thought I'd tell you."

  
With a sigh, Hakuryuu moved away from the magi's arm.

  
"Of course I'd be furious if King Sinbad had broken our agreement. I was naive to listen to you. Now, I've ended up fooling him instead," he said.

  
"You promised to help protect his land from Kou's invasion in place of his aid to divide the empire. If Sinbad is to join with Kouen, you're prepared to crush both countries. In fact, you're the evil threat they all should be wary of," Judar remarked, hands on his hips.

  
"Don't say that. I still trust King Sinbad's word. His marriage to Kougyoku is just his security measure. Nothing's changed. My only aim is to rebuild this wretched empire."

  
"That'd be nice if Ja'far isn't dear to him."

  
"I regret attacking Sir Ja'far but it was Kouen who stole him from Sindria. I plan on explaining to him then take him in as an ally."

  
"Just pray that he forgives everything," sneered the magi. "But we can do whatever we want. Everything's entertaining so far."

  
Waving his hand as he turned away, Judar left the training platform. From a distance, he glanced again at Hakuryuu who remained standing and staring at his artificial arm.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Sinbad was treading the White Aries hall when he saw Sharrkan and Spartos by the column. The two of them smiled at him.

  
"Good work," they said, knowing their king had been busy until late evening.

  
"You too," returned Sinbad.

  
The three men walked into the inner hallways together. As they turned to their left, Spartos noticed the exhausted look on their king's face.

  
"You should rest more," he told him.

  
"Yeah. After this, I will go straight to bed."

  
"You visit him only when it's this late," said Sharrkan.

  
"It can't be helped. He might have a fit if he sees me," the king replied.

  
"This is frustrating. We can't even talk to him properly," Sharrkan complained.

  
"I'm sure he'll warm up to us if we don't pressure him. Ja'far is like a delicate child right now," said Spartos.

  
"Somehow... I miss his grumpy side," the swordsman said while rubbing the back of his neck.

  
Sinbad laughed which surprised his two companions.

  
"I can't wait to hear him nag my drinking habits again," he sheepishly said to them.

  
Sharrkan and Spartos were not sure what to say. Instead, they just smiled genially at their king.

  
"Did everything go well?" Sinbad asked.

  
"It's all perfect," Sharrkan cheered. "Now, 'Ja'far' is in Leim and secretly meeting one of its senators."

  
"The bait in Aktia has been taken," added Spartos.

  
"All that's left is to stall them in Lemano, huh... Thank you for quickly working on this," the king said. "Assaulting me, then shaking our ties with Aktia and Leim after that - Ja'far is as capable as always."

  
"His cycle of plan would've worked if he remembered your abilities," said Spartos. "Prince Kouen must have seen his potential so he used him."

  
"Yeah..."

  
The king squinted his eyes. He believed that there was more to what the imperial prince did. Just remembering him made Sinbad's stomach turn.

  
A few minutes later, the two generals stopped walking upon reaching the way in the tower for their chambers. They bid their king a good night before separating from him. After some more strides, Sinbad reached the quarters he had been visiting every night. The guards bowed at him before he entered the room.

  
The door was opened and shut with care. Sinbad's footsteps were light as he walked in. Lit by a single lamp, the room was much neater than it was a week ago.

  
Sleeping soundly on the bed was Ja'far, his lashes shadowing over his freckled cheeks. Slowly, Sinbad approached him and sat beside him. Just staring at his face had his heart beating fast.

  
The king stretched out his hand. With some hesitation, he cautiously caressed the pale man's cheek. The warmth was pleasing.

  
Sinbad wished for Ja'far to wake up by his side, fall asleep with him again in the evening, but those felt like too much to ask. Even if Ja'far remembered everything, he still had to deal with Kougyoku.

  
"Since that day you left, I've been making a lot of uncertain decisions."

  
After he uttered the barely audible words, the king leaned down, his lips just an inch away from the pale man's. He wanted to press his lips, so much that his chest hurt, but he could not.

  
Sinbad abruptly pulled away, stood up, and left the room. He clenched his fist, reminding himself to be patient.

  
"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" asked one of the guards.

  
"I'm fine," assured the king with his calm smile, erasing the worried looks from the guards' faces.

  
Ja'far slowly opened his gray eyes. He could hear the soft chatter behind the door and the voices of the guards that wished the visitor a sound sleep.

  
The pale man's frail fingers traced the side of his own cheek, then touched his lips. His eyes narrowed as his face flushed.

  
For a few nights now, Ja'far had been aware that Sinbad was visiting him and thought that he was asleep. He still acted like one even though he woke up whenever he sensed the man sit beside him.

  
"Sinbad, are we really...?"

  
Ja'far bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes tight, rolled to his side, and gripped the sheets. Even fever medicine could not let him rest for many hours.

  
How could he sleep with the heat that kept on tingling within his body?

 

 

 


	17. Moonlight 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you reading and following this story. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Sinbad no Bouken OVA 1 was just released today so I'm excited. OVA 2's slated for August but I'm glad we have something to look forward to that is Magi/Sinbad material. I wish they'd release more than 2 OVAs for the series so we can see an animated little assassin Ja'far in the Imuchakk and Valepor arc. ;)

 

 

Kouen let the bath towel drop from his broad shoulder. Having just rinsed the soap and cleansing herbs off his body, he stepped down the low white-stone pool and immersed half of himself in the cold water. It had been his habit to cool down first thing in the evening following his return to Balbadd. Other activities such as his historical research, meetings, and meals followed his bath time. This always helped him adjust to the humid climate in the oceanic country after staying in Kou.

  
Glancing at the Oriental walls around him, Kouen could not help but feel that the space seemed uncomfortably wider than usual. Inside his bathroom wherein the drops and splashes of water were the only dominant sounds, he had come to think that the heavy sensation welling up in his chest must be what other people called... loneliness.

  
Kouen chuckled at this realization as he leaned back.

  
"I can't believe this," he sheepishly murmured to himself.

  
He looked at the empty space beside him and stared down the still water that surrounded him. His red eyes narrowed until they slowly closed, Kouen tilting his head up while sitting back.

  
The right hand that rested by his hip crept up his abdomen, and soon slided down between his thighs. Started by a long exhale, he let his mind wander away in search for gratification.

  
Kouen began to caress his member, rubbing from the base to the head. Each slide was syncing with his lucid imagination. With several movements, his penis eventually responded to his thoughts. At the back of his mind, he wondered when he had last done the job by himself. Not that he did not have a choice but the deprived prince had resorted to relieve himself this way.

  
Normally, any male member of the imperial family was offered a number of esteemed courtesans that would take care of his needs, but lately, Kouen had grown tired and bored of this custom. Given his social status, he could bed any lady of the night of his choice but none of them dearly appealed to him.

  
It was not just about simply getting himself off. The first prince sought someone immensely interesting, a partner that would elicit the same satisfaction he achieved whenever he successfully conquered a country.

  
"Ja'far..."

  
As the name sweetly escaped from his lips, Kouen half opened his eyes, evident that he was in a trance. He got up on his feet, then settled himself on the stone pool side, slightly panting as he hastened his rough hand job. Up and down, he squeezed his thick juicy cock while letting out a few moans.

  
Gray eyes stared right at him with captivating tears streaming from them; huffing Ja'far who was completely lost in feverish ecstasy as they remained connected, the way his insides tightened around Kouen's ravishing thrusts, the adorable heat of their locked bodies - the prince longingly relieved the erotic images inside his head. He closed his eyes again, this time, tightly as he breathed faster.

  
"Gu..."

  
There was no denying that Kouen's body yearned for his lover. He could never forget how consistently mind blowing the pale man was whenever he penetrated him. The way Ja'far screamed his name, begging to be held more, was music to Kouen's ears. His radiant skin, crying face, and messed up body after each rough sex, everything was just so dear. Ja'far was undoubtedly what Kouen had come to desire the most.

  
"Guu... Ja... Ja'far--"

  
The prince moaned more as he squeezed his shaft tighter, a mix of sweat and bath water enmantling his skin. Nearing the peak of his climax, he deeply wished that he could fill Ja'far with his desire. He visualized how perfect that would just be and so his sticky hand rubbed much more vigorously until his lower back and hips quivered. A moment later, from the overflowing tip of his dick, Kouen squirted a generous amount of thick white cum, staining his bathed body.

  
After panting for a few minutes, Kouen wiped the obscene juice off his abdomen and the slick floor. He walked back to the soap area and washed his body again, quite stiff as he rubbed his shoulders with soap and towel. Following his release, he realized that the core of his chest felt more rigid and heavier than earlier.

  
Kouen was not satisfied. He only became more deprived of what he was truly seeking.

  
Kouen wanted Ja'far. No, he badly needed him.

  
Knowing this, the prince smirked at what this longing could possibly mean. But it did not change the truth that he had become undeniably a fool for him.

  
"Ja'far," Kouen muttered his unheard order, "take responsibility."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"It's me Spartos."

  
"I know. You told me your name before. What do you want?" Ja'far irritably asked while eyeing the small silver shield that was hanging on his visitor's back.

  
"I don't mean any harm," Spartos answered at the glaring man. "I'm just here to talk to you."

  
"Heh. Ordered again by Your Foolish Majesty?"

  
The knight shook his head. He expected the hostility from their estranged comrade, but as a close companion of both Ja'far and the king, Spartos decided to make this move on his own. He could no longer stand the pain of watching the distance between his two friends. Even though Ja'far was still unstable, Spartos wanted to take the risk whatever the effect would be.

  
"I came to see you today of my own accord."

  
"No matter who or how many times any of you talks to me, you won't get any piece of information. I don't intend to be friendly with Sinbad's lot," the pale man hissed.

  
"I know. So this time, I'm the one who will tell you something important."

  
Ja'far peered suspiciously at the knight in front of him. Despite his personal struggles, he internally reminded himself not to let his guard down in front of the uncertain enemy.

  
"Please take this," Spartos said, offering his palms to the pale man.

  
As Spartos walked closer, Ja'far warily stepped back. Unlike Sinbad's general, he had nothing to use in defense if he was seriously attacked. He could probably dodge physical assaults but it would be one sided once weapons were involved. The magic sword that Kouen gave him was confiscated ever since he was confined in the small chamber guarded by soldiers and magic barrier.

  
"Don't worry, this is not going to cause you danger," assured Spartos with a wistful smile. "Honestly, giving this to you will be harmful to me instead."

  
The last statement piqued the pale man's interest, but it still took a long standing moment before he decided to take the cloth-wrapped item from Spartos's open palms. He was suspicious and a bit threatened by what was he was holding, though at the same time, he was curious of what this was all about.

  
Determined to get this all over with, Ja'far removed the cloth. His eyebrows furrowed as soon as he unwrapped the item on his palm.

  
"Don't you get any sense of familiarity?" inquired the hopeful knight. "Like you might have seen it before?"

  
"Looking at it makes me think you're an airhead. Do you want to die? Really. A stupid king has stupid followers. You see there's something seriously wrong with this country."

  
Spartos ruefully chuckled at the pale man's statements, imagining how contrite he would be if he were to remember everything right at that moment. He could already tell how panicked the normal Ja'far would be after realizing all the unkind words he had thrown to them.

  
"Bararaq Sei is the name of the weapon," he told Ja'far.

  
Ja'far just kept on examining the twin dart-daggers with long red seemingly flexible wires connected to it. The item seemed well-suited for both close combat and mid range attacks.

  
"So?" he sneered to the knight while thinking how convenient and quite fashionable the set of weapon was.

  
"You're not a member of Prince Ren Kouen's household, right?" shot Spartos.

  
A pair of fierce gray eyes glared at the knight. Seeing Ja'far's scowl made it evident how sensitive the pale man was to the subject.

  
"So what if I'm not? I don't need a household vessel to serve him," Ja'far defended.

  
"Of course, you don't. After all, Bararaq Sei is your household vessel to King Sinbad," Spartos nonchalantly stated. "There's no way you can have one from Prince Kouen."

  
"Wha-- What did you say?"

  
The pale man unconsciously dropped the weapon between his stutter. He always envied Ri Seishuu and the others who became a part of Kouen's household and assimilated with the djinns' familiars. To Ja'far, it was an unattainable dream no matter how hard he trained. And to know that the reason for his frustration was that he already belonged to Sinbad's household was perplexing and unsettling.

  
"It's as you have heard. You're one of us, Ja'far-san. We all follow King Sinbad."

  
"How many lies are you all going to use against me? I'm not a fool, I keep telling you!" the pale man shouted.

  
"Then confirm the truth yourself. Why don't you use the weapon? Surely you've seen how a household vessel works. No one else can use its power except the household member himself."

  
"You bastard! Are you making fun of me?"

  
"I told you, I'm just here to give you information. I believe you need this," Spartos firmly said. "Just try and I can defend myself."

  
Clenching his teeth, Ja'far picked up the twin daggers by their red wires. He was ready to look like an idiot by testing a weapon that never belonged to him in the first place. Wrapping the wires around his arms and forearms, he planned to aim at the knight whom he believed was pulling a distasteful prank on him. Even if he could not use a djinn's familiar, he could still manage an impacting attack. He was resolute to give it to Spartos.

  
Ja'far already had an idea how vessels were operated after observing the household members in the Kou empire. Even when he should know better, something about the challenge irked him. As much as he despised admitting it to himself, the pale man felt inexplicable excitement upon touching the household vessel. Perhaps it was because he had long wished to have one that he agreed to wield the daggers. Stepping back, he knelt down with forearms raised and crossed above before him. In a split second, he sprung up, throwing himself towards the enemy. Ja'far swung his forearms, darted the daggers as he bellowed:

  
"Bararaq Sei!"

  
A streak of lightning escaped from the tip of Ja'far's weapon. To his surprise, a snake form of thunder embodied his wires and daggers, rapidly shooting straight at Spartos. In defense of the outburst, the knight quickly stepped to his side and shoved his shield up.

  
Without any counter attacks, Spartos was overwhelmed. His silver shield was crushed in an instant. Bararaq Sei pushed him back, destroying the wall behind him. The assault sent him flat on his back against a column further from the confined room. Some guards ran after him in panic while the others remained by the door, still stunned by the broken wall beside them.

  
Instinctively, Ja'far ran after Spartos but he smacked his face flat against the transparent barrier that Yamuraiha casted. As he fell back on his butt, his eyes widened at the daggers that laid down the floor in the midst of the rubble. His lips were trembling.

  
"What the hell happened here?"

  
Shouting as he approached his fellow general, Sharrkan was astonished upon seeing the rubble which used to be the wall on Ja'far's room. He hurriedly assisted Spartos in getting up on his feet.

  
"I'm sorry, I just got thrown out but I'm all right," said the knight, trying to smile despite the evident ache. "I guess not using his weapon for a long time had caused a build up."

  
"Geez, what were you thinking?! You even took that from the treasure room? And you should have used your weapon for defense too."

  
"I couldn't. I want Ja'far-san to trust me."

  
Sharrkan wearily sighed. He could not believe that Spartos who valued rules just went to bend them. The swordsman only hoped that his comrade's efforts were not wasted.

  
Sharrkan glanced back at the torn down wall and squinted as he found Ja'far awfully frozen by the magic barrier.

  
"You know he's still shaken by everything," he told Spartos. "What if he gets a fit again?"

  
"I hate to be cruel but I think we can't be too careful and just let things go unsettled. After all..."

  
Sharrkan looked at Spartos's confident bearing as he continued.

  
"...even if he falls down several times, I'm sure that King Sinbad will always pick him up."

  
Down on his knees, Ja'far was still struck wide-eyed. The hands over his white face were shaking.

  
Did his body just move on its own in using Bararaq Sei?

  
"It can't be," Ja'far gasped at the realization. "Why?"

  
The pale man repeatedly asked himself how he possibly became a member of Sinbad's household. Not just anyone could hold a djinn's familiar. Mutual trust was an underlying qualification, and only a person close to the king vessel was chosen.

  
All the king's words during their confrontation replayed inside his head. That he belonged to Sindria and that he had been sleeping with him... It was just too much to take in as the truth.

  
While observing the pale man who was swimming in his uncertainties, Sharrkan called one of the attendants who worriedly came to check on them.

  
"Please report this to King Sinbad," he requested.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Relocated to a different chamber, Ja'far was receiving his usual check-up from the castle healer. He kept his head low while sitting on an arm chair, keen to avoid meeting the intense gaze directed at him. For a few minutes now, a reserved Sinbad had been standing against the door.

  
Two days had passed since the incident with Bararaq Sei. He was a lot calmer than before but Ja'far still had not fully come to terms with his situation.

  
"His body is now in a better condition, Your Majesty."

  
"That's good to hear. Thank you."

  
After bowing to the king, the healer left the two men alone. To the pale man, the chamber felt so small at that moment. As much as possible, he wanted to have more distance from the king, but just as when he had thought of that, Sinbad quickly closed in on him.

  
"You can still wield it like usual, huh..." said the king as he lovingly touched the surface of Ja'far's household vessel lying on the marble table.

  
Pursing his lips, Ja'far contritely looked at the weapon. Soon, he sensed Sinbad inclining down at him.

  
"Wha-what?" he moodily flinched.

  
"I hope you understand everything now," Sinbad breathed, placing either hands on the arms of Ja'far's chair.

  
"I--I don't know what you're talking about."

  
The pale man was literally being cornered. He disliked the pressure that surrounded him. Looking away was his only outlet, but this just spurred on the king.

  
No longer wary of riling up the pale man, Sinbad bent his body lower and whispered against the amnesiac's ear.

  
"Your body remembers who you used to be. I've heard that using Bararaq Sei came naturally to you."

  
Expecting a sharp response, the king pulled his face away only to find Ja'far quietly biting his lower lip. The pale man's ears were strikingly red.

  
"Do you still think that you can't trust me?" asked Sinbad.

  
"I do."

  
"Is that so?"

  
"..."

  
Why are you so conscious of me?"

  
"I'm not!"

  
"Your face is red."

  
"Get away from me."

  
"See? You're being bashful."

  
Sinbad sheepishly smiled. Ja'far still could not fully comprehend how great a fool the man could be. It was tiring but unbelievably amusing at the same time.

  
While lost in his awkward reverie, he jolted, surprised when the king suddenly knelt down. Sinbad was tightly holding both of his hands.

  
"What more can I do to prove myself to you?" Sinbad asked, his golden eyes longingly looking up at him.

  
"Don't push yourself," sternly replied the pale man. "It's useless."

  
"Is that how much you've fallen for him?" calmly asked Sinbad.

  
"Huh?"

  
"That even if you knew the truth, you would still turn a blind eye on everything."

  
"Stop spouting non-sense!"

  
"Do you love him?"

  
"Like I said--"

  
"Kouen lied to you."

  
"Shut--"

  
"He's just using you, Ja'far."

  
"I said shut up!"

  
How could Sinbad just tell him in that annoyingly calm voice what he did not want to hear? Ja'far had been trying so hard to forget those glaring doubts that were easily shoved to him. They could not even be called doubts anymore.

  
"He saved my life," Ja'far argued. "I was so pathetic back then but he still trusted me. The people in Kou always took care of me. Lord En would never--"

  
"They all know who you truly are."

  
The king tightened his grip on the pale man's wrists. Sinbad knew how painful this talk was for him, but Spartos was right. Things could not go on as they were, which was why he let the knight sneak in and bring Bararaq Sei out of the treasure room. A sly man as he was, Sinbad let Spartos do as he wished.

  
"I sent you to the Northeast for a diplomatic visit. An enemy to Sindria targeted you but you managed to escape. Perhaps he picked you up along the way, but he had his own plans."

  
While relaying the details of his past, Sinbad took off Ja'far's shoes. The latter stiffened at both the king's revealing words and intimacy.

  
"For more than a year, our people were searching hard for you. Who knew that Kouen hid you very well. Did you ever wonder why you always remained hidden in his shadow? Weren't you working discreetly for him?"

  
"You're just making these things up," the pale man dismissed.

  
"I'm right, am I not? Deep inside, I know," Sinbad whispered, almost seductive, "that you don't believe in Kouen anymore."

  
Ja'far clenched his trembling fists.

  
"I... I trust him," he gritted his teeth while shutting his eyes, "I said I will follow him."

  
"He messed up your identity. All those feelings are meant for me. I am your king after all."

  
Ja'far felt suffocated. Truth be told, he was so exhausted of holding on to that 'trust'. Night and day, he was plagued by his doubts. He hated to admit it but, he was already so close to giving in to the king. Maybe yielding in to Sinbad was easier but fear always stopped him. What would become of him if he accepted the king?

  
A warm hand caressed the pale man's toes, slowly sliding up his ankle. The king's fingers circled on his shin.

  
"You don't know how lonely I was, Ja'far. When I learned that you were missing, I I was so distraught. I slept with another woman once but that won't even get you off my mind."

  
"Please spare me these lines. You're even engaged."

  
"That's true," gloomily answered the king while stroking Ja'far's legs. "But we've talked about this long before. The wedding is merely a contract."

  
Ja'far well understood how marriage worked in politics. Even Kouen would most likely have to marry someone for the sake of his noble lineage. Nonetheless, Ja'far believed that the marriage between Sinbad and Kougyoku would never work out. Even without the concrete reasons, the idea just felt off as instincts told him.

  
But if what Sinbad had said was the truth, and Kougyoku knew everything about his identity all along...

  
"I didn't know you're this clever and cruel."

  
"Don't say that," Sinbad murmured. "I'm not the only man guilty of corrupted methods."

  
The king piqued more of the pale man's attention with his sensual touches. Brushing his lips on his pale knee effectively made Ja'far twitch.

  
"I hate you, seducing me and playing with my mind like this..."

  
Smiling sheepishly at Ja'far's words, the glint on Sinbad's eyes grew deeper, like the core flame of a lit candle.

  
"No matter what, I know that you'll choose me," he solidly declared.

  
Ja'far chuckled.

  
"Do you think your charisma is everything? You sure are arrogant," he told the king.

  
"That's right. I've always been like this but you still followed," said Sinbad, sliding a hand up on Ja'far's thigh as he continued, "If you sleep with me, you'll understand the longing that your body has been sensing, that longing solely for me..."

  
Following a soft moan at the lewd touch, the pale man hurriedly stood up which startled Sinbad.

  
"Please leave me alone," he suddenly demanded.

  
"Are you afraid to accept me?" asked Sinbad as he got up on his feet.

  
"Get away from me!"

  
The king let out a soft sigh as he reluctantly stepped back, conceding to Ja'far's demand. Perhaps he had gone too far considering the pale man's predicament.

  
Sinbad convinced himself to be contented in the mean time. It would be too unreasonable to ask his adviser to embrace everything all at once. He told himself that it was already good enough to be able to talk to him.

  
"I held on to what you said," Sinbad uttered. "That I have to trust you and you would come back to me. It's not in any way I have expected but you still did."

  
"I don't remember that sort of thing," unconsciously spat the pale man.

  
He then blinked twice following his response, worried at what it implied.

  
On the other hand, Sinbad just smiled ruefully.

  
"This room is at the end of the sixth hall. The next hall is where my chamber is. There will be no magic barrier here this time so if you want to see me, just let the guards know."

  
The king stepped forward, angled his face, and brought his lips closer to his adviser's. In time with the intimate gesture, Ja'far tilted his face away, avoiding the pending kiss and intense gaze.

  
After a long pause, Sinbad turned his back and uttered his pleasantry before closing the door:

  
"Good night."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Isn't she too short?" asked Gaku Kin.

  
"I think that's kind of cute," Ri Seishuu answered.

  
"The question is if she's smart enough. The Young Master prefers them that way," Shu Kokuton commented.

  
"If she's good, she can be a first priority concubine," Shou En said.

  
From the far sideline of the receiving hall, Ja'far observed the senior court official introduce his youngest daughter to Kouen. Unlike the first prince's household members, the pale man had not shared any opinion. He was quite sure that the well-mannered lady would soon be rejected before they leave for Balbadd in the next week.

  
Not everyone knew the nature of his relationship with Kouen. Even he had just recently understood what it was. He reckoned that Koumei and Kouha knew about it, and even if he was not comfortable with the idea, Judar was most likely aware of it as well.

  
But it was during a time like this that Ja'far found himself questioning what had led to the illicit affair with his master. Was it his strong admiration to the noble and exquisite man? Did his sense of gratitude for being taken in from a stray life eventually transformed into a desire to devote himself to Kouen?

  
The eyebrows on Ja'far's blank yet composed face furrowed. He watched as the young lady bowed to the first prince, wearing a bashful but delightful grin. When she straightened her back and looked up, her cheeks were noticeably red. After she left the hall in a light mood, Kouen tilted his head and gestured for the pale man who was observing from the sideline.

  
With his composed expression, Ja'far nodded and approached his master.

  
"Wait for me in the study room," ordered Kouen. "We'll discuss the campaign later."

  
"Yes, Your Excellency."

  
"Her father used to teach calligraphy to my little sisters. I heard that she is studying the history of the Northern and Eastern continent. It would be rude to simply reject her after she politely requested that I check her historical reports."

  
"The young lady Shui appears to have impeccable interests. It would be good to take a break from your duties every once in a while, Your Excellency."

  
"Yeah," Kouen replied. "If she turns out to be sharp enough, she may as well join the main court's scholastic council."

  
Ja'far casted his eyes down at that statement.

  
"Do you think she suits you?" he unthinkingly asked the first prince.

  
"I have not given it any thought. What? Are you thinking I'll take her on any intimate offer?"

  
"Pease forgive my rudeness. I--"

  
"I've changed my mind. You better wait in my chamber later."

  
Ja'far blinked.

  
"Why, my lord?" he asked.

  
" 'Why?' I don't want to do it in a library this time. You said I need a break, and your body gives me the best pleasure."

  
"I'm..."

  
"Do you prefer being done in at a public place? You have interesting tastes."

  
"No, my lord! Of course not!" said the pale man, evidently blushing.

  
A minute of awkward silence went on until Kouen motioned to leave the hall.

  
"Don't get caught up on unnecessary thoughts. I do not favor indecisiveness. You know, I need you."

  
"Ye-yes... Your Excellency."

  
Ja'far bowed as his master left. Kouen had seen through his anxiety as he had thought. This time too, the prince provided him another assurance.

  
The pale man pondered what would happen if Kouen no longer needed him?

  
"Kouen is just using you."

  
As soon as he heard Sinbad's voice, Ja'far opened his eyes. He was greeted by the dark underside of the canopy of his bed.

  
It took him a few blinks to realize that he was dreaming of his past. He remembered that the interaction happened a few days before he came to Balbadd together with the three imperial princes. A lot of events had already taken place since then, and he did not Kouen was not as distant as he was before. There were several instances when Ja'far felt particularly fortunate that he had glimpsed and embraced what he believed was the man's tender self.

  
But the dream he just had felt so fresh, and even Sinbad's voice was like a venomous whisper to his ear, spreading throughout his nerves.

  
After covering his shut eyes with his sweaty forearm, he took a long deep breath.

  
"Damn it," Ja'far uttered, biting his lower lip.

 

 


	18. Moonlight 18

 

 

Bathing in cold sweat, Ja'far hastily sat up from the damp bed. He was panting as if he had been running during his sleep. With gray eyes opened wide, he clutched the sheets with trembling hands.

  
For the last few nights, his nightmares grew wilder and more bizarre, but the thing that unsettled him the most was that they felt awfully real. Ja'far was extremely tired whenever he woke up from them. It also did not help that he was unfamiliar with the events in his dreams. He could not tell if they were fragments of his past or just random images his mind had created. What he was sure about was that he hated them.

  
Ja'far carefully stood up. He reached for the pitcher on the marble table, poured his glass full, and sloppily drank all the water. He wiped the leak that streamed down from the corner of his mouth.

  
After a long pensive moment of staring at the door, he decided to walk towards it and knock.

  
"Sir Ja'far?" responded the muffled voice from outside. "Do you need anything?"

  
"I'd like to take a walk," the pale man said.

  
There was no response from the guards.

  
"I feel suffocated in here and I can't sleep. Maybe you can accompany me outside?" added Ja'far.

  
He understood why the guards were suspicious of his request, which prompted him to assure them that he would never try to escape, but that might have just aroused more doubts.

  
Nevertheless, the pale man truly had no intention of fleeing away. With Sinbad around, any attempts already felt futile. Given that he would be able to escape, with any strike of luck, there was still the disconcerting question of where he would first hide to, what with Sindria and its allied islands scattered in the vast Southern sea.

  
And even if he was able to get away, he pondered if going back to Balbadd would be a good idea. Just thinking about seeing Kouen, right after being presented the truth that Sinbad claim, sent dizzying and throbbing sensations in his head.

  
In the mean time, what he just wished for is space - a rest for his aching mind.

  
Several minutes had already passed when the door clacked open. A guard and a lady attendant bowed before him, gesturing for him to let himself out. Ja'far followed them out of the room.

  
The three of them left the sixth hall of the Purple Leo tower and walked down a spiral stone staircase that led to the majestic garden. The area was full of colorful exotic plants and flowers, cozy pool chairs, cleopatra benches, and running fountains. Adding to the tropical ambiance was the wide and long pool at the center of the garden that reflected the bright moon on its pristine surface.

  
"We've prepared a cold drink for you," said the attendant. "I hope this place can help you relax. We'll return for you after a couple of hours."

  
"Thank you," Ja'far said, still admiring the new environment.

  
He did not expect that he would be granted that much space, but he was more than grateful. Just looking around was refreshing to his eyes.

  
"Much better than a walk, I guess," he murmured.

  
With the lemonade in hand, Ja'far sat by the pool side and took his time to appreciate the night sky and his surroundings. The glistening water was so irresistable that he quickly dipped his legs into the pool. He closed his eyes and savored the invigorating scent of flowers.

  
If only he could spend every day like this...

  
Ja'far took a deep breath to release his pent up stress, but his outlet was cut off, his shoulders flinched, and eyes blinked at droplets showering him. A loud splash from the pool disturbed his peace.

  
Ja'far was stunned at what he saw.

  
Sinbad just emerged from the surface of the pool, naked with his long purple hair sparkling under the moonlight. He ran a hand up his forehead and flashed a charming smile at the pale man.

  
Ja'far did not know what to say. Instinctively, he pulled his legs out of the water but Sinbad rapidly secured them.

  
"Where are you going?" Sinbad casually asked.

  
"I'm going back. Let me go!"

  
"Weren't you the one who asked to get out of that room?"

  
"Tch. Why did you have to be here?" spat Ja'far, feeling the growing warmth on his cheeks.

  
Sinbad chuckled, unabashed by his scandalous entrance. He went for a swim, floating across and going back and forth the edges of the pool. The pale man could only watch him in amazement for his laidback attitude.

  
Likely done with his bath, the king hoisted himself out of the pool where Ja'far sat. He went to one of the cozy long chairs and wrapped a towel around his waist and another over his head. Glancing at the pale man's back, he noticed the redness in his ears.

  
"I often spend my early evenings here," he said while closing in on Ja'far's back.

  
Ja'far could sense him slowly sitting behind him. He could not move. Something about Sinbad always unsettled him from the inside, freezing all his nerves.

  
"Did you know that you always took a bath here with me?" breathed the king against his ear.

  
The pale man let out an innocent soft moan at the brush of Sinbad's breath. Unconsciously, he looked at Sinbad who then grabbed him by the waist. Not sparing any second, the king pressed his damp lips on him.

  
"Nn-- Mmnn!"

  
Ja'far's arms grew weak against the wet body that held him in place. He clutched Sinbad's thick tan shoulders but his grip was slowly loosening. Sinbad consumed him eagerly, not giving him a chance to pull away.

  
"Nngh--"

  
Sensing that the pale man could hardly breathe, the king released his lips.

  
"Admit it," he demanded. "You don't remember anything, but you're enamored by me."

  
Ja'far clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight.

  
"Prince Koumei was right. You're scary," remarked the pale man.

  
"It's okay, this scary man would be your refuge. Stop acting tough. I welcome all of your weaknesses. I know them."

  
"You're merely manipulating me! Even if I really am your follower, there's no difference at all. Everyone is just," the pale man gritted his teeth, "controlling me! I can't trust anyone anymore!"

  
He stiffened after candidly voicing out his unguarded thoughts. At times like this, he wished he had better hold on his temper. But Sinbad must have absorbed his words as he let go of his hips.

  
"Do you believe in pure feelings?" he asked while getting up on his feet.

  
Ja'far stared up without responding, still riled up from the long kiss.

  
"A lot of people do but unknowingly, they don't really have them. I don't have pure feelings either. I like you. Very much. But that is why I want to make you fall hard for me and mess you up. At the same time, I deeply treasure you. It's crazy, right?"

  
"..."

  
"I'm sorry but I will never give up," Sinbad boldly stated. "You can hate me but I am willing to close all paths until you could end up seeking only me."

  
Sensing a warm wash in his stomach, Ja'far bit his lower lip. Everything was just so twisted. And it was all the more troubling that even he himself was not an exception.

  
Without another word, Sinbad disappeared into the staircase, leaving the pale man all alone in bewilderment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The biting cold was too much to bear. The heavy rain chilled his bones to the core, numbing his pale bruised skin, toes, and fingertips. Despite the continuous splatter, he could still hear his erratic breaths.

  
Ja'far did not know how long he had been running, but he reckoned that it been very long as there was a sharp pain in his chest, and both his feet were already aching from gliding the rough path.

  
There was no shade in sight. The rain just kept on pouring, helplessly drenching him in misery. He could not figure out who were chasing after him, but he was sure that stopping even for just a second was downright dangerous.

  
"Any one--"

  
His small legs slowed down as they were close to cramping. But in that very second of delay, scarred hands tried to grab him by the neck. In panick, he struggled to break free, but in doing so, his foot slipped.

  
Ja'far rolled down the muddy slope. Upon falling flat and prone on the cold ground, he raised his head, groaning as he did with face stinging with cuts and bruises. But before he could even recover, his little body jerked as several hands clenched around his feet.

  
"Let me go!" the pale boy yelled, pulling away with all his strength.

  
"You'll never escape from us. It's time for your punishment."

  
Ja'far trembled. The sneering voices sent chills to his spine. Men with scarred faces and covered in cloth gathered around him. Ja'far attempted to crawl away, but a dirty foot strongly stomped on his frail hand. Then the thin clothes on his back were brusquely ripped.

  
"GAAAAAAA!"

  
Piercing pain spread all over the pale boy's legs and back. Repeatedly, they hit and smacked his lithe body with what seemed to be rods and rope whips. His wails and pleads did not stop or even lighten their torment.

  
"Somebody--! Please-- Save me--!"

  
Squirming in cold mud, Ja'far cried his heart out as his wounds sting a lot more under the pressing rain. He knew that there was no point in seeking the light, but he still fervently wished for it. The pain was too overpowering. If only there was a way to escape his agony, if only he could change the way things were...

  
Frozen and already hopeless, Ja'far closed his tearful eyes. In that strange instant, he found himself in a snowy ground where an approaching mysterious figure beckoned at him.

  
"Who..." he muttered.

  
"Ja'far, come with me."

  
It was a young boy with soft golden eyes and striking smile that invited him. His long purple hair swayed beautifully despite the freezing wind.

  
"Where?" Ja'far asked.

  
"We'll explore the whole world together and build a country that will change everything."

  
"Change... everything?"

  
"That's right. You'll go with me, right?"

  
"I--"

  
Random images flashed inside Ja'far's head, distorting his surroundings into bizarre swirls. He blinked, then felt a warm embrace from behind him. The arms wrapped around his waist were adorned with bejeweled bracelets and the fingers wore shiny gem rings. An enchanting nostalgic scent reached his nostrils, making his heart beat fast.

  
"Don't ever leave me," whispered the man embracing him.

  
Ja'far blinked again, and this time, he was back in empty darkness. He quickly turned around and saw the golden-eyed boy running towards a bright door.

  
"Wait!" Ja'far yelled, chasing after him.

  
But the boy was too fast. He could not reach him with his stretched out hands no matter how fast he ran.

  
"Please wait for me!" Ja'far desperately called out as he tripped and fell over the black ground.

  
By the time he sat up, the boy had already reached the bright exit and disappeared together with it.

  
"Sinbad!" Ja'far cried. "Take me with you!"

  
He felt a sharp pinch inside his chest, but there was not even a time to swim in dejection. Looming behind little Ja'far were the scarred men, all of them towering around him. He realized that he was sitting on the mud again when the cold rain poured harder. Filthy hands grabbed him from any direction, pulling him into unknown darkness.

  
"Let's go back," said the eerie voices.

  
Ja'far was utterly horrified by the vicious smiles flashing around him. Why could he not break free from them?

  
"NOOO!"

  
Gray eyes abruptly blinked open. Ja'far gasped and started upon hearing a voice.

  
"Are you all right?" he was asked.

  
Still uncertain if he was dreaming or if he was back in reality, the pale man curtly swatted the hand that reached out to him.

  
"Stay away from me!" he snapped.

  
Sinbad was startled at the stern response. He watched Ja'far as he heavily panted, covered in sweat and eyes disoriented. A minute later, the pale man properly looked up.

  
"Si-Sinbad?"

  
"I guess you're fully awake now," the king said with a contrite smile. "You're having a nightmare, weren't you? You've been screaming in your sleep."

  
Another realistic dream, Ja'far thought. The cold and stinging sensation still remained on his skin. It was not just a simple dream anymore.

  
"I'm glad I came to check on you."

  
Sinbad stretched out his hand agaun, but Ja'far instinctively inched away, looking more unsteady than ever.

  
"You should rest some more. If you need anything, just let the attendants know," said the king, retracting his hand and standing up.

  
Quite taken aback that the king was not as persistent as usual, the pale man furrowed his brows.

  
"Good night," the king said, quickly turning away.

  
Checking on the pale man was enough for that evening; Sinbad convinced himself of this since he had already been pressuring him for the past few days. Even he himself knew that his longing and tenacity had limits.

  
He still vividly recalled how Ja'far was like when he had a miserable fit during their confrontation. Sinbad did not want to trigger any possible agitations, knowing the pale man was still left shaky by his nightmare.

  
However this resolve was soon crushed.

  
A frail hand held Sinbad's wrist, cold and trembling, that stopped him from leaving the room.

  
"Cold..." murmured Ja'far against the king's back.

  
The king stiffened at suddenly sensing that soft body lean on him.

  
"Don't tempt me like this," Sinbad replied. "I'm sure you're still tense. Please go back to sleep."

  
But instead of Ja'far stepping back, his other trembling hand crept up the king's side.

  
"You know how much I desire you, don't you? My self control is weak as it is against you. If you make me misunderstand--"

  
"Please take me with you," pleaded Ja'far in a hush voice, quite far from his usually sharp snaps. "I want to know who you truly are."

  
"Ja'far, we can talk again tomorrow--"

  
"It's very cold in here. I beg you."

  
Maybe the king had gotten used to the pale man's hostility that he did not expect him to be yearned for like this. In spite of this change, he believed that Ja'far's plead was nothing more than a need to alleviate his anxiety after his dream. He told himself not to entertain the temptation no matter how much he wanted him. But...

  
With a resolute deep breath, Sinbad bit his lower lip, then faced the pale man, his golden eyes burning with light for him.

  
"Don't ever regret this," he warned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ja'far yelped as he was tossed down the grand bed inside the luxurious chamber. As he sat up, he found the king hurriedly removing his jewelries and undressing before him. He admired the toned body that Sinbad displayed, and secretly thought that countless women must have already been dazed by it.

  
"I've always been longing for this," uttered Sinbad as he climbed up the bed.

  
Throwing all of his reservations away, the pale man closed his eyes, allowing Sinbad to seize his lips. The king nipped and suck him hungrily, as if he was to steal all of his breath away. He rushly took Ja'far's robes off, tossing them down the marble floor.

  
Once completely naked, they locked their bodies in an embrace and continuously devoured each other.

  
"Nnn... Hnn..."

  
They entangled their wet tongues and thoroughly tasted each other's softness and warmth. Ja'far felt lightheaded. He could not think of anything else other than Sinbad.

  
"Mmm..."

  
Ja'far felt his warm hands stroking in every corner of his body, examining every inch of him wherein he jolted and huffed at every sensual and eager touch.

  
"Each strand of hair, any spot of this radiant skin, everything," the king breathed, "it's all mine."

  
"Ungh!"

  
Sinbad licked the pale man's inner ear and digged into his earhole. At the same time, a playful hand twisted his nipple. His hot tongue soon slurped the back of his ear, then trailed down his fair neck and shoulder.

  
Impatiently, the king's hand circled around his partner's back, then squeezed the tempting buttocks below. His fingers teased between the supple cheeks, making Ja'far twitch and gasp louder.

  
While Ja'far's left nipple was teased, pinched, and pulled repeatedly, Sinbad began sucking his right nipple.

  
"Aaa--!"

  
The lewd cries spurred the king on, sucking him more vigorously and his fingers pinching his nipple harder. Meanwhile, his other hand kept on tracing the pale man's crevice.

  
"Aa~!"

  
"Feeling good?" the king asked while padding with his tongue.

  
"Don't... talk... while... Ngh!"

  
Sinbad lightly bit the nipple, then pulled away to grab a small item from the side table. Ja'far then sensed a wet and cold finger poking his hole.

  
"Wha--!"

  
"Don't worry, it's just seaweed cream," assured the king.

  
He seized the pale man's lips again as one finger penetrated his crevice, scissoring all the way inside him.

  
Each kiss stole Ja'far's strength. It seemed that the king had noticed this as he had him lie on his back. Soon after, he went back to pleasuring him on the chest while a second finger entered his hole and brusquely rubbed his insides.

  
Ja'far's skin was steaming. His shaft got harder and harder with their foreplay. In between his shameless moans, he absorbed the familiar scent that he had smelled before. Ja'far was now sure that this sweet fragrance belonged only to Sinbad.

  
"Ja'far..." the king mumbled in a daze.

  
He could not wait anymore. Sinbad had waited for so long. He just could not contain more buildup than what he already had.

  
Without any warning, he pulled his fingers out of Ja'far. As the pale man quivered, his legs were rapidly spread wide and high. Answering to his utmost need, Sinbad immediately inserted all of his throbbing cock inside Ja'far's tightness, moaning as he did.

  
"Gu... Nng..."

  
"Ahhh! Ungh! Ah! Ahn! Haa!"

  
Ja'far's eyes widened at the sudden violent and successive movement. His right leg was propped up against the king's shoulder, helping the pulsing organ thrust much deeper inside him.

  
"Ja'far-- My Ja'far-- Can you hear our friction?"

  
"Wai-- Haa--- Gyaa---"

  
Raging like a hungry beast, Sinbad quickly rammed in and out of the pale man while securing his right leg. The squelching sounds echoed inside the room, adding to Ja'far's shame and sensitivity. At times, the king did him slow and deep, later on, quick and shattering.

  
"Sin-- Sinbad-- Ah-- Ah-- No-- I--"

  
"Go on," the king encouraged. "We have all the time we need."

  
"Gu-- Nyaa-- aa-- haaaa!!!"

  
Gushing out of the pale man's dick was his full creamy release, but this did not stop him from beinh rocked senseless. The open position and non stop vigorous penetration went on for a long time even after Ja'far had already come.

  
"Look, you're so sticky now," the king teased, slurping his lower lip.

  
"It's-- Yaaa-- Your fault-- Haaa--"

  
Ja'far could only grip the sheets as he lied on his side, eyes full of tears and saliva trickling from his gasping mouth. His nerves strongly tingled whenever his erogenous spot was hit by the king's thick and burning shaft.

  
"But I can't help it-- Ngh-- Only you-- Can make me feel like this," panted Sinbad.

  
No one else could elicit such immense desire out of him. Not only was his body satisfied at every second of their couplinh, but Sinbad also felt the significant fullness in his chest, the warmth that welled up in it.

  
"Haa-- Ngh-- Gu-- Aa--"

  
"Ngh-- Ja'far-- So great--"

  
The king lifted his partner's hip, grinding in and out much faster and harder. Following several convulsing thrusts, he huffed his name repeatedly until he shook his own hip until he was at the precious peak, thoroughly filling Ja'far with his generous honey and overjamming his insides. At the same time, Ja'far arched his back once again as he quivered and squirted out his second release.

  
"Ahn--" the pale man lewdly reacted as the king took his shaft out of him.

  
"Finally, Ja'far. With you--," Sinbad said before locking him in another long kiss.

  
The two of them caught each other's harried breaths, twisting their wet lips together. After pulling away, the king brushed his lips on the pale man's forehead.

  
"I love you," Sinbad breathed,"so so much that my chest is so full it might burst."

  
Ja'far hazily stared at him, exhausted and still lost in his wild rapture. With frail fingers caressing the king's cheeks, he wondered what that love meant.

  
"Warm..." he mused innocently.

  
Sinbad held the pale man's hand and pressed it on his lips.

  
"You're not feeling cold anymore?" he asked.

  
Ja'far shook his head in response.

  
"I'm glad," said Sinbad while nibbling his way down the pale man's stomach.

  
"Unn--"

  
"I have endured a year without sleeping with you. I don't think I can last anymore than that. Again."

  
"Liar," Ja'far said in daze, not giving much thought at his unguarded words. "You had Lady Kougyoku."

  
"I told you, what I have with her is a contract. We were not that intimate. I relied on my imagination of you the rest of the time."

  
"Idiot-- Haa--aa--"

  
"I tried it with someone else once but I've learned my lesson. No one else can satisfy my heart and body except you."

  
Sinbad licked Ja'far's sticky member following his confession, cleaning the dripping penis from tip to base, and eliciting obscene noises from the pale man's lips.

  
"Sin-- Haa-- Ah--"

  
Ja'far felt more dizzy as his hardness was renewed. Then there was that scent again that tickled his nostrils, making him feel giddy from the core. Just what kind of charm did Sinbad have? His existence commanded so much presence he was rid of other musings except him.

  
Stopping his skillful foreplay, the king sat up and turned the pale man around, quite startling him with his swift motion.

  
Ja'far shivered upon sensing a hard twitching shaft slide between his buttocks. He had thought that they were done for the evening, but his hips were already pulled up.

  
"I want more of you right now," said the king. "Let's forget about everything else."

  
In an instant, he thrusted in until he was fully sheathed within the pale man's insides. Shortly, he slided out almost off the brim, then brusquely grinded back in, making Ja'far cry against the sheets.

  
"Sinbad-- Too deep--"

  
Embracing him from the back, Sinbad nibbled his jelly ear.

  
"It's better this way, right?" the king teased. "Your hips are shaking."

  
"Ah! Ahh! Haa!"

  
Their coupling was so intense that Ja'far could only cry out the mixed pleasure and strain. Words were impossible. The nonstop motion continued until he felt his lower back, knees, and thighs ache from their rigid position. But all of it was a delightful pain, rushing from every end of his nerves and seeping through his veins.

  
Adding to the intoxicating ecstasy, the king rubbed his nipples and squeezed his dripping member. Proper reasoning was already out of Ja'far's reach. He had long succumbed to naivety that was Sinbad.

  
"Forgive me-- Ja'far--"

  
While Sinbad squeezed his hips and grinded in more powerfully, Ja'far gasped louder and louder.

  
"It's my fault-- You suffered like this--"

  
A warm sensation filled the pale man's chest as he tightened around the king's shaft. At the same time, the words of the captivating man resounded in his head.

  
"If only I accompanied you-- You wouldn't-- In Kou--" the king panted. "You wouldn't have met him--"

  
Another spasm and Sinbad jammed the pale man again with his thick cum, this time much more generously than his earlier release. Following him was Ja'far's climax that shot straight, staining the sheets.

  
Tired and drained, Ja'far dropped his lithe body prone on the bed. He was still catching his breath when the king lifted him and sat him up on his lap.

  
"Mnn..."

  
After an exchange of passionate kisses, Ja'far leaned his back on the king's sweaty chest. His gray eyes were half open, still flowing with tears.

  
"You're too addictive," whispered Sinbad. "With you, I feel like I can make love the whole day."

  
"I'll faint..." wearily mumbled the pale man.

  
Then a soft chuckle tickled his neck followed by a warm breath against his skin.

  
"Welcome back, Ja'far."

  
Despite his exhaustion, the pale man's eyes widened at Sinbad's words.

  
"I look forward until you could already say that you're back home," Sinbad added, his voice deep and bewitching.

  
Ja'far could feel his chest tighten again. He did not understand why but the king's welcome was unbelievably soothing to hear. Too soothing that he thought he might forget everything else, even himself. Was that what they called healing? Or had he just become completely spellbound?

  
That evening, as he closed his eyes and shed another tear, Ja'far had realized what Sinbad's charm was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wrapped within thick arms, Ja'far blinked his eyes open with lids still heavy and swollen from crying the previous night. His body also felt rigid and his joints ached following the intense coupling.

  
After a still moment, he tilted his head up. A gentle sleeping face greeted him that truly woke him up for that morning.

  
Ja'far could not help but marvel at what was before him - Sinbad's soft purple hair, thick brows, long lashes, and parted lips. Even his light breathing made his heart beat fast.

  
"So defenseless..." Ja'far murmured while observing the king.

  
After staring at him and admiring his features, he suddenly sat up from the bed and turned his back feeling that cold wave rush and rumble inside his stomach.

  
He stayed stiff for a long moment, fighting the worries that he had set aside the whole evening. If Sinbad was truly his king, did that mean that he had been sleeping with the real enemy? Had he betrayed his true master?

  
Ja'far did not know what to be certain about anymore.

  
"I hope you're not thinking of a different person while you're on my bed."

  
Ja'far flinched as he faced Sinbad, reckoning that he had woken him up upon abruptly moving.

  
"I'm sorry," Sinbad regretted, noticing that Ja'far was paler than usual. "I shouldn't have said that."

  
"I..."

  
"Please forget what I said."

  
The king touched the pale man's face, binding him in an enchanting kiss. There it was again. It was as if the king was casting a spell, entangling Ja'far with his light.

  
A string of saliva seperated their lips, letting them get hold of their breaths.

  
"Sinbad..." the pale man uttered.

  
"Hm?"

  
"Do you really value someone like me?"

  
Sinbad raised the corners of his lips, his golden eyes flashing a genial gaze.

  
"My life is not the same without you," he answered.

  
"Then... Will you listen to me?"

  
"Do you need anything?"

  
"Sinbad," Ja'far resolutely stated, "break off your engagement with Lady Kougyoku."

  
Looking at Ja'far's solid gaze made the king squint. He secretly wondered for whose interest the request was.

  
"If that is you wish for... " Sinbad said, "then I will do it."

 

 

 


	19. Moonlight 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and following Moonlight Paradox. All thoughts that were shared on this story are appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> While I was writing Chapters 18-20, I was listening to the radio episodes of Dear Girl Stories that I missed from the past months. And the second DAT single came out too so I was so immersed in the voice of OnoD. It's like listening to the dorky King Sinbad. Orz. XD
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for the fangirling here. Thank you again.

 

 

Ja'far gently ran his palm across the surface of the wooden desk beside him. It was clean and smooth on its marble surface but when his fingers wound up around the bronze plated edges and sides, he could immediately tell that the sculpture was thoroughly sophisticated and sublime, an avian design which embodied Sindria.

  
Atop the table were a few quills and an ink bottle right beside a few stacks of parchment paper. Next to it in an adjacent angle was a wider table, covered in genuine gold with more complex carvings on its premium wood.

  
"So this was where I worked...," Ja'far muttered to himself as he fixed his focus down the king's grand desk.

  
It was a mystery but he sensed peace and comfort, picturing himself utterly absorbed for full hours in parliamentary work while inside the room. He could interpret nothing else of that feeling other than what might be considered familiarity.

  
While still pondering on his sudden nostalgia for paperwork, two hands slided up his sides from behind him, wrapping him in an embrace. Looking at those bejeweled forearms, the pale man inhaled that sweet alluring fragrance.

  
"Do you think you'd still be comfortable here?"

  
Ja'far stiffened a little at the warm whisper against his ear.

  
"It's neat," he replied as he nodded. "Since I'm your household member, I want to know all the things I do for you."

  
"You don't have to review your tasks right away," said the king as he tightened his arms around Ja'far. "You've just returned so take your time getting well. I brought you here to show you where we usually spend most of our time."

  
"I've had plenty of rest. I'm tired of being locked up with nothing worthwhile to do during the day."

  
Sinbad could not help a smile at Ja'far's response. The pale man had lost his memories but there was still no way around him being hardworking, if not workaholic, reminding the king of their busy days together.

  
Tilting Ja'far's chin up to face him, Sinbad brought his own face closer and looked at those dark gray eyes.

  
"Then, are you ready to work as my adviser again?" he asked him.

  
A faint blush glowed on the pale man's cheeks but that did not make him turn away from Sinbad's genial gaze.

  
"Just give me something else to be busy with," Ja'far said, furrowing his eyebrows.

  
Of course, he could not easily agree to work for the king and his country with a lot of things still unsettled between them. Indeed, they had slept with each other and discussed their circumstances but they had not yet passed the stage wherein being awkward and elusive happened most of the time.

  
"I'll think about it."

  
As if to put a hold on the topic, Sinbad seized Ja'far's lips and locked them in a sucking kiss.

  
"Hmm... Nnn..."

  
While feeling how satisfying it was when the king nibbled his lower lip and brushed it with a hot tongue, Ja'far's shoulders instantly flinched.

  
An unwelcome knock on the doubledoors had him hurriedly breaking away from smooching with Sinbad.

  
"Please come in," said the king as he turned around, not a bit dazed.

  
"Majesty, shall we-- Ah-- I'm sorry! D-did I interrupt your conversation?"

  
"Not at all. I was done showing Ja'far our workplace."

  
"I see."

  
Yamuraiha then flashed a kind smile at his fellow general who averted his eyes but lightly nodded in return. Seeing Ja'far quite bashful and finally relieved beside the king amused the magician.

  
"Welcome back, Ja'far-san," she said, quite moved.

  
"Eh?" the pale man reacted.

  
"I look forward to working with you again."

  
"..."

  
Sinbad glanced at the confused pale man and placed a palm on his shoulder.

  
"Let's talk about this again tomorrow, okay? You can stroll around the castle for today. I'll see you this evening at the dining hall," he delightfully said.

  
Ja'far lightly nodded at the king's order and watched him leave with Yamuraiha. Left alone in the administration room, his shoulders slumped as he casted his eyes down. During that solitude, Sinbad's laidback smile flashed in his mind and occupied his thoughts. How could he just smile like nothing complicated happened between them?

  
Seeking a whiff of fresh air, Ja'far pulled the curtains aside and peered out the window. From the White Aries tower, he could see the west side of the noble estate, all brimming with the Southern continent's remarkable architecture. He mused at how the Kingdom of Sindria was an admirable view from any angle.

  
"Is this how our life is, Sinbad?"

  
From where he stood by, Ja'far closed his eyes and let the blowing wind take his thoughts away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"U-uhm, I'm Alibaba Saluja. We've met a long time ago but... I guess you don't remember... Ah! Please excuse me! I mean--"

  
The exiled prince of Balbadd sheepishly introduced himself while rubbing the back of his neck. His smile revealed how unsure he was on ways to speak with the amnesiac.

  
"So you're the third prince," the pale man answered as he lightly shook the hand that was extended to him.

  
"Huh? Oh, yes. That's right," the prince said after an awkward chuckle.

  
"I'm Morgiana," nodded the girl beside him.

  
The pale man found himself nodding in return, almost smiling. He then softly cleared his throat, and turned to Alibaba as he spoke.

  
"Morgiana is also my household member," the lad added.

  
Ja'far thought he was five to six years younger than him but the blond was already starting to show a grown up built. He studied his appearance, knowing Alibaba was the person Kouen wanted as his right hand man.

  
Kouen...

  
Most likely due to the recent events that took place, the pale man was beginning to see him in a different light. Kouen was the one who discreetly spearheaded the conquest of Balbadd together with Koumei. And yet, he wanted Alibaba to fight for his side and marry him off into the Ren family.

  
From a political perspective, it was not much a surprise that the imperial first prince would take interest in him. Aside from the certain advantage that Alibaba was a dungeon conqueror, having him as an ally would also benefit Kouen in plenty other ways. Not only would Alibaba help solidify the Kou Empire's rule on Oceanic nations, but it would also rid Sinbad and the Seven Seas of a strong ally and at the same time, Kouen could possibly make Kougyoku change her mind about the marriage.

  
Ja'far realized that he had somehow come to further understand the extent of the imperial prince's mindset. It might not be possible to thoroughly reflect on it if he had not confronted Sinbad.

  
"And I'm Aladdin!"

  
Halting Ja'far's musing was a cheerful voice of a beaming kid right under him.

  
"The young magi?" the pale man mumbled, recalling what Koumei had imparted to him.

  
"Yes! I'm also Miss Yamu's student!"

  
"..."

  
Ja'far's eyes furrowed.

  
If Kouen managed to win Alibaba's trust, then even Aladdin, the magi who was plenty intriguing to him, might join their forces. All for the sake of unification and ruling over the world, that man, Ja'far then believed, would indeed use anyone valuable.

  
"It's been a long time Brother Ja'far! We really really missed the dishes that you cooked for us!" exclaimed the magi.

  
"Right," Alibaba agreed, nodding. "Your roasted papagoras is still my favorite."

  
"Is that so..."

  
Upon catching the pale man's blank expression, Aladdin blinked then held his own hands together by his back.

  
"Are we troubling you?" he thoughtfully asked Ja'far.

  
"Not really," replied the pale man. "I don't have anything to do anyway."

  
"If you would like," Morgiana suggested behind him after quietly observing them, "you can come with us to the woods behind the castle."

  
While contemplating on his response, Ja'far looked at the trio intently. Sinbad apparently took them in, but with their behavior, none of them appeared to have the same bearing as someone who was serving under him. There was no sense of obligation that could be found in their eyes at all, rather, they looked like they stood with the king on the same ground.

  
Ja'far could feel the difference.

  
"I'll go with you until dinner time," he told them.

  
Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana then looked at one another with bright faces and led Ja'far to their scroll.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Following a roundhouse kick, Morgiana swung his other leg upward and aimed for a clean hit on the head, but Masrur anticipated her form and shortly swatted her leg with his right forearm.

  
Ja'far could tell that the general would not be scratched at all even if the strong girl had hit his body. That was how sturdy the older Fanalis looked to him.

  
"So do we just watch them?" asked the pale man.

  
"Mor-san and Brother Masrur are really strong and amazing so we like watching them train," chirped Aladdin.

  
"You're so cool, Morgiana! Beat him!" Alibaba cheered.

  
The three spectators observed the physical training below the shade of a thick tree. Seeing that the blond enjoyed looking at their exchange, Ja'far thought he might as well spur him on.

  
"Morgiana," he called. "Why don't you let Alibaba join you?"

  
"Eh? Alibaba-san?" she asked as if she heard it wrong.

  
"Waa! Ja'far-san, I can't! She is too strong!" suddenly protested the lad.

  
"I think they can teach you how to fight without swords. It'll make you a tough guy," Ja'far said, his smile quite deceiving.

  
"Oh! Maybe that'd make you popular with the girls!" Aladdin seconded.

  
"Eh? Really? B-but--"

  
"Then, it's decided," said Masrur.

  
"Wait--"

  
Before Alibaba could say more, Masrur was already standing in front of him, who then meekly pulled him along.

  
"Shall we get started?" he said blandly.

  
"Waa-- I'm not prepared-- Huh? How do I fight-- Please don't be too rough--"

  
Alibaba's panic soon sounded distant as Masrur brought him under the sunlight. Aladdin chuckled as he saw him flee at Morgiana's front kick.

  
"Brother Ja'far? Do you dislike something about Alibaba?" the magi asked like a child.

  
"I don't," answered Ja'far, his eyes distant. "It's just that... Just seeing him reminds me of someone."

  
Aladdin peered at the pale man curiously, noting how he spoke as if he was lost in thoughts.

  
"Is it Uncle Kouen?"

  
The pale man flinched at the mention of the imperial prince's name. He was sure that no one else would have the guts to address him as 'uncle.'

  
"You're quite in familiar terms, aren't you..."

  
"The last time I saw him was when we were at Magnoshuttat. Uncle Kouen was really scary, but he still helped us a lot back then."

  
"He told me about your encounter. I believe he's been thinking a lot about you since then," Ja'far said.

  
Aladdin let out a nervous laugh but he pursed his lips as soon as he noticed the gloominess in the pale man's eyes. Agitation filled him at being careless with his words.

  
"I'm sorry, unthinkingly, I--"

  
"It's fine," assured the pale man, not wanting to trouble the child.

  
"I'm glad that you're better now. We have heard what happened from Uncle Sinbad."

  
"I see. He's not your king candidate but do you favor him?" asked Ja'far.

  
"Hmmm... Recently, he and Alibaba had just cleared their misunderstanding. There are times when I don't get how Uncle thinks and what he plans but he is an interesting man. Sindria is also a dear country to us. Nonetheless, I haven't thought about favoring him or others. I just want all of us to be as happy as we can in this world."

  
There was no doubt that Aladdin was the exact opposite of Judar. As Ja'far thought of this, he ruefully raised the ends of his lips. Mixed feelings would rush inside him whenever he pondered over the people he mingled with and the experiences he had the past year in Kou.

  
"The truth is I didn't expect Uncle Kouen to secretly take you in just like that. He seemed like a man who would boldly declare war head on," said Aladdin, as if he was reading the pale man's thoughts.

  
"Maybe, Kouen isn't also what he appears to be."

  
"Brother Ja'far..."

  
"Looks like Alibaba needs you," the pale man said, his vision shifting to the blond.

  
"Oh!"

  
The young magi rushed to his king candidate who kept on frantically running away from Morgiana's attacks. Unconsciously, Ja'far snorted when Masrur picked Alibaba up by the arm and carried him around his shoulder without a bit of effort. The reaction soon sunk into the pale man's consciousness, quite marveling that he just laughed amidst his worries.

  
A moment later, Ja'far stiffened his face and stood up as he saw Masrur approaching, Alibaba still on his shoulder. They intently stared at each other, as if the two men were silently communicating, until Masrur spoke.

  
"Let's head back."

  
Following another long gaze and a nod from Ja'far, the five of them returned to the castle and shared a dinner together with the king.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sinbad raised his arms and arched his back for a stretch, letting out a long yawn. To make up for the tasks that he had not yet accomplished, the king spent his entire week on overtime, working on approvals for housing projects and reading financial reports which his civil officials submitted for state-run businesses. With his workload, the king barely had time to leave his desk other than that spent on a short meal or a bathroom break.

  
But Sinbad was eager to finish as soon as he could, hoping to take his day off and dedicate it to personal matters.

  
"I wonder if Ja'far is still at it..."

  
As he murmured to himself, Sinbad read his checklist and once he had confirmed that the workload for the next day was covered, he cleaned up his table and left the office. The king believed that if Ja'far was working there with him, he would absolutely end up convincing the pale man to clock out, what with his habit to work like he always had to prepare for a week in advance.

  
Sinbad's head was brimming with thoughts of Ja'far as he made his way to the Green Sagittarius tower. From time to time, he greeted a few guards on patrol and attendants who passed him by in the hallways towards the guest chambers.

  
Upon arriving at the top floor, he knocked twice and opened the door to the largest room in the quarters.

  
"As I thought," Sinbad uttered.

  
Welcoming him was the sight of Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba scribbling on parchment paper beside one another. Whenever he dropped by, the king caught them either scratching their heads or furrowing their eyebrows or simply looking sleepy.

  
"This is the answer," said Sinbad as he pointed his index finger down Alibaba's paper.

  
"Oh! This one?"

  
"Hey! Don't reveal the answers just like that," Ja'far wryly told the king.

  
"But they won't finish then until late evening."

  
After looking at his students' troubled faces, the pale man blinked then heaved a soft sigh. Perhaps he made the physics and arithmetic questionnaires too complicated.

  
"All right. Let's just make that your homework."

  
"Really?!" Alibaba cheered, evidently relieved.

  
"Yes. Just make sure you answer all of the questions. I'll check your papers tomorrow afternoon."

  
"That'd give us more time. Thank you," politely said Morgiana, twisting small smile on her face.

  
"Then, why don't we go to the library together in the morning?" Aladdin suggested, after wiping the sweat on his forehead.

  
"Yeah!" the two agreed.

  
While the three learners were busy planning their library time, Sinbad closed in on Ja'far, hands on hips and flashing a wide grin.

  
"And here I thought Masrur will be your only student."

  
"I taught him?" Ja'far asked.

  
"Yeah. You taught him how to read and write. Their faces during quizzes remind me of Masrur in his teenage days."

  
"So his expression can change into something like that..."

  
"When he's challenged, I guess," said Sinbad.

  
He then stepped behind the pale man for an inviting whisper against his ear.

  
"Shall we head back to my chamber after this?"

  
Following a twitch on his eyebrows, Ja'far turned his face up to Sinbad.

  
"I'm sorry?"

  
"I was busy the whole week and we haven't talked properly again, so let's have our dinner there. And maybe spend some time together."

  
"I refuse."

  
The muscles on the king's face tightened, but before he could even ask his "But why?" to the flat yet soft response thrown at him, Pisti's presence popped in to the room.

  
"Oh, lucky!" she exclaimed.

  
"Wha-what brings you here?" the king asked, still taken aback.

  
Ja'far took this cue to turn away from Sinbad, and instead focused on rolling the scrolls that scattered on the study table.

  
"I'm looking for you all. We're having a drinking party at the pavilion tonight. Of course, there are lots of food too," Pisti explained while side glancing at the pale man.

  
"Didn't Sharrkan plan that for next Thursday?" Sinbad inquired.

  
"Well, Yamu's making a fit so we're doing one today too."

  
"Did something happen?" Aladdin worried.

  
"You'll get used to it soon, Aladdin. It's your teacher's heart problems. So let's all cheer her up, okay?"

  
"Yes!"

  
Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana nodded with wide grins but they shortly sensed an awkward atmosphere as they looked at the expressions of the adults in the room. Alibaba leaned in to whisper at Aladdin and signaled at his household member.

  
"Uhm," Alibaba excused. "We're pretty tired and hungry so is it okay if we go to the pavilion first?"

  
"We don't mind. Go ahead," Pisti encouraged. "Sharr and the others are already there."

  
"Thank you, Miss Pisti!"

  
"Later!"

  
Silence stretched on for a long moment after the three youngsters left the room. Even Sinbad had not uttered a single word as he just stood by the wall, waiting for someone else to break the silence.

  
Ja'far felt internally awkward, recalling how he mistreated Pisti when he woke up from the power of Sinbad's djinn. No matter how he looked at it, throwing food at a girl and calling her ugly was absolutely worth spiting for. Ja'far also did not know what his past relationship with her was like in the first place, so he was unsure if he could even be excused for what happened.

  
"J-Ja'far-san..."

  
The pale man stiffened at the stutter of his name, still not inclined to face Pisti.

  
"Will you come join us too?" Pisti asked timidly.

  
"..."

  
"Well, I know that this is sudden but this gathering is also for you. At least, until we can hold your homecoming banquet."

  
"Are you sure about doing stuffs like this? I'm not the Ja'far whom you all you know. I think you shouldn't be too trusting of me."

  
It was true that the pale man in front of her that time was not the same adviser who would easily scold her for getting drunk and for dating castle officers, but Pisti, together with the other generals, firmly believed that they were just looking at the other sides of Ja'far.

  
Following a long deep breath, she responded to him in all honesty.

  
"Really. Stop being gloomy, Ja'far-san. You don't have to worry about us. We can protect ourselves too, you know. So just come with us and we'd surely get along with one another. All of us are King Sinbad's generals anyway whether you remember us or not."

  
"Oh, you're pretty cheeky, aren't you?" Ja'far remarked as he turned to face Pisti. "Who said I'm worried about you?"

  
The little general grinned as she encountered the pale man's familiar temper after a long time.

  
"Don't be shy~ We already know you're a softy baby at heart~"

  
"What did you say?!"

  
Ja'far found himself childishly irked up at the tease. As he reacted, he could not help the feeling that this sort of bicker had happened before.

  
"Then, see you two at the pavilion~" Pisti quickly said, winking at Ja'far before she exited the room.

  
"What's with that brat?"

  
Sinbad chuckled as he watched the pale man's petty irritation. For a second, he thought that he saw the face Ja'far made whenever he lectured them on alcohol indulgence.

  
"That's just like you," the king commented.

  
"Huh?"

  
Sinbad gestured for the door, then flashed his usual smile.

  
"Let's go. Everyone's waiting for you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ja'far was sure that he would never find a rowdier bunch of drunk officials in the world other than those around him that evening. He could only watch them quietly from the sidelines, wondering how he possibly dealt or lasted with them in the past years.

  
To his right, Sharrkan was gulping down a bottle of alcohol while rubbing cheeks with a crying Alibaba. Yamuraiha wailed as she ranted about how she was turned down in her recent love confession. Pretending to listen in to her, Masrur remained expressionless but he was picking on Sharrkan at the same time.

  
On the other side was Aladdin happily swimming in women's breasts, fondling one dancer after another. Pisti, then thoroughly red-faced with intoxication, kept on squirming on Spartos's lap. Morgiana ate all the fishes she could find while she continuously armwrestled with Hinahoho and Drakon. And with clingy ladies all around him who served his food, Sinbad laughed heartily at Alibaba's household members, amused at how they splashed liquor at one another.

  
Ja'far believed that a scene like this would hardly take place within the Kou Empire. They did have banquets in the Far East and the vassals indulged in their own interests but he had never encountered such esprit and vigor like that in Sindria.

  
Most of the time, the imperial family in Kou and their court officials were immersed with either research or war council to the point that battles and mind games could pass as forms of entertainment.

  
"This kingdom is really something," Ja'far mused. "Is it really all right for government officials to be this lively? They're completely wasted."

  
"This happens all the time," Masrur replied. "Even when you were nagging them before, they barely listened to you."

  
"Huh..."

  
So he did find it inappropriate. Ja'far reckoned that he would absolutely scold them even if he had no recollection of their past. But knowing that he had just joined them in this kind of party, he thought it better to tell them off the next time.

  
As he sipped from his wine glass, Ja'far laid eyes on the king who kept on laughing hard at Orba's jokes.

  
"What a stupid king," muttered the pale man in utter disbelief.

  
"Well, he's sober for now. I guess he's behaving because of you," Masrur said.

  
"Don't tell me he's a wilder drunk than all of them."

  
"In his own way, he's quite incorrigible."

  
"Geez. Why am I here with this lot?"

  
After catching his companion heave a tired sigh, Masrur handed him roasted fish stick. Ja'far consequently looked up at him as he grew conscious of his long stare.

  
"Want to say something?" he inquired.

  
"Nothing's changed at all," Masrur stated.

  
The pale man blinked before averting his gaze from the Fanalis.

  
"I won't really get it even if all of you tell me that," he told him wistfully.

  
"Perhaps."

  
"How would I even know if everything's as it was before? His Majesty might just be playing with me."

  
"King Sinbad already broke up with the princess."

  
In an instant, Ja'far's gray eyes widened upon hearing Masrur's words despite their bland delivery.

  
"Their deal is off," said the Fanalis before munching on his own fish stick.

  
"Then there's no holding back for Kou to advance South now," slowly uttered the pale man.

  
"That's right," Yamuraiha cut in.

  
She appeared calmer right beside Masrur, with her cries probably relieving her intoxication.

  
"As expected, Lady Kougyoku was not pleased. She cried a river during their previous conversation, but they agreed to talk about it more in person," she added.

  
Ja'far had no clue what to say. He did ask Sinbad to stop the marriage but in his mind, there was a room for doubt that the king would easily agree to his request.

  
"There's no solid assurance that Kou wouldn't invade the Seven Seas Alliance even if their princess married our king," Masrur replied, noticing the troubled look on the pale man's face.

  
"I-I know..." Ja'far answered as his shoulders slumped. "Kouen is not a simple man. He looks calm on the outside but he doesn't like holding back and is always several steps ahead."

  
"..."

  
Yamuraiha and Masrur were quite taken aback at the mention of their adversary. They knew that Ja'far spent a year with people from the Kou Empire but it was surreal to listen to him talk about the imperial prince in a familiar fashion.

  
After minutes had passed in pensive silence, they sensed the approaching figure.

  
"Why is this side so gloomy?" said Sinbad as he walked towards the most behaved group in the pavilion.

  
"Majesty..."

  
"Is something wrong?"

  
"None at all," Yamuraiha assured awkwardly.

  
Following a short eye contact with the king, Ja'far casted his eyes down and got up on his feet.

  
"Excuse me. It's already late so I'd like to take my rest," he told them.

  
"Yes. Then, good night," Yamuraiha replied, watching the pale man leave the pavilion.

  
"He must be tired," Drakon commented as he stopped behind Sinbad.

  
"But I sure am relieved that we're finally getting progress with him," said Hinahoho. "He doesn't need to be constantly guarded anymore and he can talk to us now."

  
"Just a little more and everything will go back to how we all used to be," Drakon added.

  
"Yeah. Just a bit more."

  
Sinbad narrowed his eyes as he watched Ja'far's retreating back. He thought how perfect it would be if the pale man recovered his precious memories, and if he forgot everything that happened in the Kou Empire.

  
As the king mused how perfect that would be for them, he smiled ruefully at his generals, and excused himself from the drinking party.

 

 

 

 


	20. Moonlight 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Kouen's smirk.
> 
> Thank you for reading and also, sumimasen.

 

 

"I thought you wanted to rest?"

  
With arms crossed over his chest, Ja'far was leaning against the wall as he waited beside the door of Sinbad's chamber. The king closed in on him with a knowing smile and placed his hands flat on the wall on either side of Ja'far's head. He intimately stared down his pale face with his glowing golden eyes.

  
"Didn't you refuse me earlier?" Sinbad breathed, almost touching the pale man's forehead.

  
"I did," Ja'far replied, averting his gaze. "But it's my invitation now."

  
After letting out a soft chuckle, the king stepped back and opened the door to his room, gesturing at Ja'far.

  
"There's no way I'd say no to you."

  
"Is that so?" the pale man blandly said as he entered.

  
"Of course. You're my weakness."

  
"Really, lady killer?"

  
When the door closed, Ja'far prepared himself for what was to take place. He stood by the grand bed, eyes focused down the marble floor. Soft rustle could be heard behind him as the king lit up the lamp from the side table and removed his metal vessels one by one, and his clothes after them.

  
"Hey..." Ja'far murmured.

  
"Hm?"

  
"..."

  
"Being cute, aren't we?" Sinbad whispered against his ear, his voice deep and captivating.

  
He gently rubbed the pale man's arms up and down as he inhaled from the back of his ear, then down his nape, and next to his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, the king opened his mouth and licked Ja'far's neck.

  
"Mmn--"

  
"Did that tickle you?" breathed the king before brushing his tongue again on the smooth skin.

  
"Ngh..."

  
Not just simply ticklish, Ja'far could feel his nerves tingling and dancing at every touch. Heat overflowed from his radiant skin as he listened to his heart beating louder.

  
"You're not drunk, are you?" the king asked as his fingers circled on the pale man's forearms.

  
"No, I just had half of the glass they served me."

  
"So you still hate alcohol."

  
"And you're fond it, I heard."

  
"I am. I love how it tastes on my tongue."

  
Sinbad then ran his lips on Ja'far's cheek and tilted the pale man's chin up before slipping tongue into his mouth. The king slided his hot flesh around Ja'far's teeth and the wet wall inside.

  
"Mmm... Gu..."

  
Encouraged by the soft moan, Sinbad entangled their tongues as if he was sucking the breath out of the pale man. Slowly and for a long moment, the couple tasted each other like they could never get enough.

  
After a suckle on the pale man's lower lip, the king broke free from the long wet kiss. He wiped the saliva that leaked from Ja'far's mouth with his finger, and brought the same finger to his own lips.

  
"Sweet," Sinbad remarked with a vile grin.

  
"Idiot."

  
The king chuckled while carefully undressing his mate from behind. Amuse filled him whenever he sensed an uncontrollable flinch with his sensual touches.

  
"These are getting impatient," murmured the king as he brushed fingers on Ja'far's nipples.

  
Ja'far stiffened at the playful caress, but he could not deny the claim when his nipples ached with hardness.

  
"And this too."

  
"Haa-- Ugh--"

  
Completely naked with the king standing closely behind him, the pale man could not help the gasp that escaped his wet lips. Definitely hard not to when Sinbad kept on running a finger down his shaft.

  
"D-do it properly!"

  
"Oh? You want me to squeeze it?" teased the king while tapping lightly on the tip.

  
"Sinbad!"

  
"Not yet."

  
"Huh?"

  
"Let me savor you thoroughly. We rushed it last time."

  
In an instant, Ja'far toppled over the bed with a yelp when the back of his knees were playfully knocked by the king. Utterly seduced, Sinbad licked his own lips while peering down the lovely back that was fully exposed to him.

  
"Wha-what are you doing?"

  
Following a soft laugh, Sinbad brushed his lips on Ja'far's nape and whispered.

  
"A king needs to mark his territory, doesn't he?"

  
With that said, the pale man jolted upon feeling that warm wet flesh slide down his spine. It was then that he realized Sinbad was intending to slurp down his whole body.

  
As every corner and skin from head to toe was sucked, licked, and bitten by the king, Ja'far could only grip the sheets tightly and squirm on the bed together with his lewd cries. He found himself totally weak with the slow but sensual foreplay. But if there was a complaint he would very much like to raise, it was about how Sinbad deliberately avoided his most aching organ.

  
"How long is that gonna take?" he huffed irritably as he arched his back.

  
Sinbad kept on nibbling the back of his thigh just right before his buttocks while his hands rubbed his entrance.

  
"Enough... Over there," Ja'far gasped.

  
Nonetheless, the king ignored his mate's plea as he remained absorbed in sucking his supple skin. Fed up at being teased for what felt like more than an hour, Ja'far mustered the strength to sit up, then grabbed Sinbad's purple hair to pull him away his thigh.

  
"I'm not your food!" he yelled at the king, his cheeks flushed.

  
"But you're delicious," casually answered Sinbad with a victorious grin.

  
"Stupid! Just do me already!"

  
Raising the ends of his lips higher, the king grabbed Ja'far's hand and inhaled from his palm.

  
"Did you know that," he muttered as he crawled up and laid the pale man down his back again, "this is your favorite foreplay?"

  
"What?"

  
"Your body becomes really sensitive as my touches irritate you. And that's also why I like doing it this way."

  
"Stop saying embarassing things! Just--"

  
The king swiftly locked lips with the pale man and at this time, he slided his hand down the hard dripping cock that was ignored the entire time. The touch which Ja'far had been seeking made him squirm and moan while still linked to Sinbad's lips.

  
"Mmp!"

  
Sinbad pulled away to watch the erotic face that Ja'far was making beneath him. There was no stopping his heavy breaths and cries while his shaft was rubbed up and down.

  
"Wh-Why--"

  
"Hm? I already touched it as you wished," Sinbad said.

  
Indeed, the aching organ was then given the attention it needed but it was not enough. The pale man was sure that this new tease was also intentional.

  
"Hurry-- it up--"

  
"Mm, like this?"

  
"Ah! Ah! Haa!"

  
As if he was just waiting to be asked, the king then hastened his hand job and vigorously rubbed the pale man's member up and down, squeezing it by the balls every now and then.

  
"Haa! Ngh! Ugh!"

  
"You're so willful, Ja'far. I wonder what else you need," teased the king.

  
It was obvious what Ja'far dearly wanted next but voicing it out would certainly mean that he would be playing along Sinbad's game. Ja'far did not want to grant what the king sought from him, but whenever he felt the tingling fullness on his lower abdomen, he hardly thought about being embarrassed anymore.

  
"Sin--bad--"

  
"Yes?" the king said while squeezing his shaft.

  
"Hurry-- Ah!"

"I wouldn't know what to do if you don't say it~"

  
Holding back the urge to call him 'Stupid!', Ja'far gazed at the amused king with his teary gray eyes, then swallowed before expressing his wish.

  
"M-make me come-- Haa-- Hurry--"

  
"As you wish."

  
Sinbad then crawled down the pale man's lower half and enclosed the desparate cock with his mouth. The hot breath and wetness around it made Ja'far quiver and moan shamelessly. His cries were spurred on as the king sucked and slurped him more hungrily.

  
Unable to hold it in any longer, Ja'far soon shivered and screamed his ecstasy as he squirted his generous climax right into Sinbad's throat. In return, Sinbad gladly swallowed everything that was offered to him, feeling a sense of victory in doing so.

  
"Feeling great?"

  
"Y-eah..." Ja'far mumured in daze, his eyes almost shut.

  
"Hey! Don't sleep yet!"

  
"I know... Just... Give me a break..."

  
After a rueful sigh, Sinbad smiled and lied beside him on the bed, thinking that he would resume their pleasure after a few minutes. While they both rested, there was no other striking sound inside the chamber except for Ja'far's breaths. But a minute later, the pale man shifted to his side and spoke his mind.

  
"You really did it."

  
"Eh?" reacted Sinbad while staring at his the pale man's back.

  
"Why are you so foolish?"

  
"I don't get--"

  
"You broke up with Princess Kougyoku... Didn't you?"

  
Sinbad blinked, then looked up the ceiling of the canopy of their bed.

  
"I did. The very next morning after you asked me to," he replied in a calm deep voice. "I talked to her through the magic ball that Yamu made."

  
"So that's why Yamuraiha came to get you that time."

  
"Yeah."

  
Ja'far slowly sat up and hugged his knees. After a pause, he lowered his head and took a deep breath.

  
"I can't believe you," he said.

  
"..."

  
"Won't you even ask me why I wished for that to happen?"

  
"Should I?" the king asked faultlessly.

  
"Of course!" Ja'far shouted at him, raising his head.

  
"I don't find a need to," answered Sinbad.

  
"You have to! Kou is going to proceed with their plans as soon as they can now! Kouen has been delaying them only because of his sister!"

  
"..."

  
"Don't you even suspect me of anything? What if I'm only fooling you? What if I'm not convinced of everything you told me at all?"

  
As he listened, Sinbad wordlessly sat up and crossed his legs.

  
"As a king, you should think of all the possibilities. Who knows if I'm changing sides and only asked you to sever your ties with the princess to aid the Empire," Ja'far questioned him. "What would you do if I'm choosing Kouen instead?"

  
"It's not going to happen," Sinbad snapped, his eyes burning at the drop of his enemy's name.

  
It was the same look he had back then. Ja'far recalled how he shuddered with fright when the king confronted him for serving Kouen.

  
"I already knew it... The moment I found out where you've been the past year," the king stated. "I knew Kougyoku lied to me."

  
"Then--"

  
"And she also lied to you. You already know this."

  
Gray eyes widened upon hearing the blunt statement from Sinbad. Ja'far bit his lower lip as he clutched his chest, feeling his pounding heartbeat.

  
"As I thought. You've met her after her older brother took you in."

  
"That's... right... After I recovered from my injuries..." the pale man muttered.

  
"Well, in the end, I couldn't really blame her. She is tied to that man by blood. It's my fault for using her feelings in the first place."

  
"But Princess Kougyoku has truly fallen for you."

  
Sinbad squinted his eyes at Ja'far, remembering how he was warned by him of the same matter before. Perhaps, it was his own misgiving that he did not listen to him.

  
"I thought about this a lot, that's why I didn't confront her. I considered her feelings too and all the assistance she offered to Sindria, but whenever I look at you, and remember that her brother hid you from me, I couldn't think of how else we could continue the contract. I don't want to end up doubting her intentions all the time."

  
"How about me?"

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I..." Ja'far gritted his teeth before he continued, "Even though I'm your household member, I--I slept with Kouen. Countless times... I did it with him."

  
Sinbad found it difficult to breathe. His chest felt so full while he sensed a cold sensation in his stomach, as if an ice cube just slided down from his throat. The chilling agitation spread all over him, reaching even his toes and fingertips.

  
But despite his feelings, what was evident to Ja'far was the scorching anger growing on the king's face. Ja'far instinctively inched backwards as he continued to challenge him.

  
"That-- That's why it's inevitable that you'd doubt me too. The truth is you're mad at me, right? You despise me, don't you?"

  
"Ja'far," breathed the king, "Be honest with me. What do you feel for that man?"

  
The king sharply stared at the pale man who looked down his knees at the question, his lower lip trembling while he answered.

  
"I-I don't know at all. All those times, I wanted to please Kouen. I yearned to be noticed by him, because he saved me. Because he said that he needed me, I thought I'd do anything for him. And to know that he was just tricking me... that everyone fooled me..."

  
It hurt. The way the pale man talked about Kouen painfully tugged at Sinbad's core. He could feel his chest tightened for every word which was almost suffocating.

  
"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't possibly hate you," Sinbad confessed.

  
"How can that be?"

  
"Because you're mine, Ja'far. I'm the only one for you. The best place for you in the world is right by my side."

  
Ja'far did not know what to say. He opened his mouth but he could not form any word or sound. All he understood at that moment was how warm Sinbad's skin was when he was pulled into his arms, and how loud the heartbeat he was hearing from the king's chest.

  
While gently lifting the pale man, Sinbad brushed his lips on him. He kissed him several times from the forehead, next to his cheeks, then on his nose, and down to his lips.

  
"Ja'far, let me make you forget all of your pain."

  
With the security that the pale man felt inside the king's arms, he could not think of anything else anymore. He just wanted to intoxicate himself to the warmth that embraced him tightly.

  
"Sin..."

  
"How long have I longed for that call," murmured the king.

  
Returning the attention he was given to, Ja'far closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sinbad's neck. He nibbled on his broad shoulder, and did not hesitate to taste his neck. As he licked the tan skin, the pale man positioned himself, and straddled Sinbad.

  
"Ja'far?"

  
"Sin... Touch me..."

  
The king was shortly taken aback by the intimate request, but, he delightfully heeded without hesitation. His hands reached down the pale man's buttocks, each of them squeezing either cheek.

  
The more Sinbad kneaded his supple flesh, the hotter the pale man's kisses became. He was sucking on every skin he coud get his tongue on, slurping and inhaling on it. But as he yearned again for Sinbad's lips, he jolted at being swiftly raised by the ribsides.

  
The king needed to occupy his mouth, and so he indulged himself with Ja'far's chest. After gnawing the surrounding pale skin, he padded the excited nipples with his tongue. For a moment, he would bite and suck the left one, the next minute he would tickle the right. Over and over again, he ravished them until they became sweetly swollen.

  
Ja'far already felt like fainting with just Sinbad's skillful mouth, so he did not know what to feel anymore when the king began slipping a finger into his crevice. His hips shook as he inhaled deeply, sensing the cold cream that coated the finger which scissored its way in.

  
If not for the hand that secured his back, Ja'far's knees would not be able to stand the overwhelming sensation that channeled through every vein in his body.

  
"Uh... Gu..."

  
Sinbad continued to rub the pale man's insides, adding another finger and scratching his flesh. He digged in deeper at every jerk Ja'far made until he found that alluring spot.

  
"Haa!"

  
Clutching the king's hair accompanied by a loud moan was Ja'far's inviting reflex.

  
"I think I just made you almost come."

  
The pale man's cheeks flushed redder at hearing Sinbad's chuckle while he contained his nipples. But before Ja'far could even complain, the fingers inside him poked harder and kneaded him vigorously.

  
"Yaa-- Sin--"

  
Squishy sounds filled the dim room with each stimulation. Even the throbbing and dripping shaft that rubbed against the king's chest played its part.

  
"Let's come as much as we can tonight."

  
As if fueled by Sinbad suggestion, the pale man grinded his member further against that muscly chest and rocked his hips. His movement was spurred on by the twist of a thick finger inside his hole that soon had him quivering and splurting honey all over the king's torso.

  
"You're getting ahead," Sinbad remarked, letting Ja'far settle on his lap.

  
"It's your fault."

  
"Then, won't you let me come too?"

  
"Un..."

  
Without further delay, the pale man crawled down Sinbad's lower half and contained his thick and long cock with his mouth.

  
"Mmm..."

  
He ran his tongue from the base to the pooling tip, and sucked as hard and fast as he could. At the same time, his fingers squeezed the length and rubbed it rapidly, aiming to elicit all of Sinbad's lust. But when Ja'far glanced up at him, a different expression appeared instead.

  
Golden eyes were gently staring down the pale man, along with that warm smile that painted Sinbad's face. The expression prompted Ja'far to raise his head, sticky liquid trickling down his chin.

  
"Continue," Sinbad said as he caressed his cheek. "Please."

  
"Y-yes..."

  
Why did Sinbad have to look like he was moved by this? As Ja'far's mind was filled with wonder, he resumed his fellatio and devoured the king as skillfully as he could, feeling the steam of his own cheeks.

  
"Ja'far..."

  
Following countless kisses and suckles around Sinbad's shaft, the pale man was grateful that his long labor had paid off. Sinbad abruptly pulled his mate's silver white hair and gritted his teeth, his body shivering as he bursted his sweet release inside a steamy mouth.

  
Sinbad stiffened until he filled Ja'far's mouth, the latter coughing with the overflowing juice from his lips.

  
"Are you all right?" he asked the pale man while still panting.

  
Ja'far nodded as he sat up, licking his own sticky hand. Just looking at him made Sinbad's chest ache with mixed attraction and affection.

  
It did not matter that Ja'far lost his memories or that he had been with that man. As long as he returned to him, safe and warm in Sindria, Sinbad could not ask for anything more.

  
"I'll never ever let you go," he declared with solid gaze.

  
"Eh--"

  
In a flash, Ja'far was pinned down to his side, and without warning, Sinbad pushed his way inside him in one piercing thrust.

  
"Ahh!!!"

  
Sinbad did not waste any second to grind in and out, jerking his loved one helpless in his arms. He raised his leg to penetrate him deeper, his other hand securing pale man's wet member.

  
"Sin! D-on't-- Haa-- Startle me like that-- Yaa!"

  
"Forgive me," panted the king, then licked Ja'far's ear.

  
"Nnn-- Haa--"

  
Every inch of Ja'far's body could feel the intensity of their friction. Both their perspiration rubbed against each other's steamy skin and their heavy breaths played a sweet music in the grand chamber.

  
With Sinbad slamming in and out of him, brusquely rubbing his shaft, and savoring his neck and nape with both teeth and mouth, Ja'far found himself defeated by strong desire and at the mercy of the king's inexplicable charm.

  
"S-sin--"

  
The king slowed down his thrust the moment that he heard the lewd sound of his name. When Ja'far's red face turned to him, he stole another mind blowing kiss, smooching with the pale man like a hungry beast.

  
While lost in Sinbad's breath mixed with his, Ja'far's eyes widened as his body suddenly jolted. He was rocked again with utmost passion.

  
"Mmph!"

  
Ja'far wanted to cry out the rapture his body could not contain but the king kept his lips locked, constantly chasing after them. His body constantly shuddered and squeaked for their non stop friction, and their passion lasted so long that his back and thighs had gone numb.

  
"Ja'far--"

  
The king was starting to near his climax so he raised his body, and yanked the pale man by his legs and hips. He entangled their fingers as he pinned Ja'far's hands over his head and in a much faster, rougher motion, he thrusted into him.

  
"Ahn! Aaa! Naa! Haa!"

  
Ja'far shook violently with every grind, his cries becoming more senseless and hoarse. At the same time, his legs tightly wrapped around Sinbad's lower back, squeezing him deeper into his core.

  
"Sin-- Already-- I'm--"

  
"Me too--"

  
"Uhh-- Ah--"

  
Ja'far splendidly tensed around Sinbad's raging cock, squeezed him with more passion, and screamed his name over and over again in between his erratic breaths.

  
"Sin-- Sin--"

  
"Ja-- Gu-- Ahh--"

  
Quivering violently together with a powerful ram into Ja'far's weak spot, Sinbad poured all of his blissful honey inside him, making the pale man's crevice overflow with it. A moment later, Ja'far found his own climax and his release gushed out of his throbbing member.

  
"That was wild," Sinbad huffed against the pale man's tear stained cheek.

  
"Too wild," said Ja'far in daze, still overwhelmed by their passionate sex.

  
"But while I'm still inside you, I can feel the throbbing again."

  
"This can't be..."

  
"Hm?"

  
"I hate you," Ja'far mumbled in hoarse voice as he placed both palms over his face.

  
"Why? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" abruptly worried Sinbad.

  
The pale man shook his head slowly, and after a minute, showed a glimpse of his deeply flushed face.

  
"I haven't come to terms with everything yet. My memories are still messed up. I'm so confused and I don't know what steps to take next. Even so..." Ja'far bit his lower lip for a moment, "When you're around me, I just want you... I don't understand why but I want more of you. What should I do?"

  
Not expecting one of the rare occasions that Ja'far showed his vulnerable yet adorable side, Sinbad felt his heart skip a beat. As his eyes narrowed and his chest tightened again, he fervently wished at the back of his mind that he was the only one person who had witnessed such enchanting expression.

  
Sinbad reached out to those trembling hands that wwre very dear to him and gently rubbed his cheeks against Ja'far's trembling palms.

  
"Don't fight it anymore," said the king, flashing his golden gaze at Ja'far. "It's your own instincts that tell you."

  
"But I still have to deal with what happened in the Kou Empire, with Kou--"

  
"I'm your king, Ja'far," Sinbad firmly stated, trying to instill the fact to Ja'far and at the same time, telling himself that he was the pale man's master.

  
Ja'far swallowed unconsciously upon being cut off from his words, then fully convinced that it was never a sound idea to bring up Kouen's name in front of the king.

  
"You don't have to think about that man anymore. And there is no need for you to set foot in that place again. I will protect you, so..."

  
As Sinbad leaned closer, Ja'far's lips were occupied once again, and as always, effectively closing all focus of thought except Sinbad.

  
Ja'far eyed those distinct lashes when the king closed his eyes, and thought to himself that more than he was aware of, he had long succumbed to Sinbad.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

With his eyes half open and lips tightly pursed, Kouha walked in the dark hallways of their imperial residence, hoping to seal the source of his interrupted slumber.

  
"Goodness..."

  
Following his expressive murmur, he turned to his left and hurriedly entered a dimly lit room. He placed either hands on his hips as he cleared his throat.

  
"Heeey? Do you know how late it is?" he sang moodily.

  
"Ah, P-prince Kouha!"

  
Welcoming the third prince upon his entrance was a surprised Ka Koubun, his face worried and apologetic while tending to his beloved superior.

  
"Honestly. How long do you plan on crying?" Kouha complained, then crossing his arms over his chest.

  
"Please forgive us, Your Highness," nervously said Ka Koubun. "As you can see, the princess is..."

  
"What's this? If you're lovesick, at least keep it down a little. Even Jin Jin, Rei Rei, and Jun Jun can hear you and we can't all sleep in our room."

  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Brother Kouha... Ugh... Gu..."

  
As Kougyoku apologized from her bed, her shoulders lightly jerked as an aftermath of her wheezing. Her cheeks were wet and red, eyes swollen from tears. Kouha could only sigh upon seeing her in such downcast state.

  
"I know you miss that flashy Sinbad but you're getting married soon anyway, so--"

  
Interrupting her brother's consolation and startling him, the princess bawled louder at the mention of the very reason of her heartache.

  
"Waa--! Are you even listening? Kougyoku?"

  
"Prince Kouha," Ka Koubun explained in distress. "The wedding has been called off."

  
"Huuuuuh? W-why is that?"

  
"King Sinbad... had broken up with Her Highness."

  
Kouha blinked his eyes wide open, no longer hazed by sleep.

  
"What changed his mind? Did something happen?" he inquired.

  
"That's--"

  
"Ka Koubun," softly called the princess, still catching her breath as she tearfully looked at him.

  
The worried attendant nodded and sat back on a side chair, allowing his princess to speak on her own. Kouha uncrossed his arms and sat on her bedside, intending to listen properly.

  
"Lord Sinbad believes that a marriage between us won't work out well. Recently, they found out that agents from our army have secretly entered Sindria even after we have signed the treaties. And... And Brother Kouen have been sending discreet letters to Alibaba."

  
Kouha only squinted at the mention of their oldest brother. He nodded to his sister, encouraging her to continue.

  
"I didn't even know that Brother Kouen wanted Alibaba and Aladdin to be his allies and invade Lord Sinbad's country. And it all started because I have been spending a lot of time in Sindria without thinking of the consequences."

  
"No, Princess! This is my fault!" interrupted Ka Koubun. "I hid His Excellency's plan from you."

  
"Mm-mm."

  
Kougyoku shook her head and clutched on her tear stained blanket.

  
"You were only asked by Brother Kouen to give the letters, but it was me who blindly went ahead on things that I desired. It's my willfulness that led to these circumstances."

  
Another stream of tears rushed out of the princess's eyes, soaking her heart in pain.

  
"Geez. Just as when I thought, things are settling down here in Daixin," Kouha said. "Then? After all the fuss, what do you plan to do?"

  
"I-I don't know, Brother. I don't want to go home anymore."

  
"Well, this is actually good news to us, especially to Brother En, so now, we can go ahead and--"

  
The third prince hesitated to finish his line upon seeing his sister's trembling shoulders.

  
"If it's going to be like this, I, at least want to see Lord Sinbad again. I don't want him to hate me," Kougyoku cried.

  
"But Kougyoku, we were both ordered to report to Brother En in Balbadd next week."

  
"I understand. It's just that... I can't stand this feeling anymore. I really really need to see Lord Sinbad right away. Ugh..."

  
"Please be strong, Your Highness. Lord Sinbad assured you that you'll meet when both your time and duties would allow you to. "

  
"I know that... Still..."

  
Ka Koubun approached Kougyoku and gently rubbed her back as she shed more tears. He muttered his worried 'Princess~' before offering a glass of water which he hoped would at least calm her nerves.

  
"Please, Brother. I beg you to allow me to see him. I promise to return here in Daixin before we set out to Balbadd."

  
"What about Brother En? He won't be happy about you seeing Sinbad again without his knowledge."

  
"Then... I guess, I... I'm sorry..."

  
"Prince Kouha, if this went on, I'm afraid Her Highness will get ill," Ka Koubun said.

  
Kouha ruefully sighed while watching their plight. His youngest sister's welfare was entrusted to him by Kouen and Koumei in their current mission, so he could not help the sense of responsibility that tugged at him. At the same time, it was hard to decline her. Taking in the extent of her longing, Kouha worried she might just escape even if he disagreed to her wish.

  
Nevertheless, he made up his mind.

  
"I understand," he reluctantly told his sister. "I'll accompany you to Sindria for a few days."

  
"Really?" gasped the princess, instantly bright eyed at him.

  
"Just this one time, okay? We'll keep this news from Brother En for now. We can head to Sindria after we subjugated the remaining resistance in the next few days. Since we can't bring the army there with us, I'll have Meihou take over here in Daixin and wait for us."

  
"Brother Kouha~ I thank you from the bottom of my heart!" she said with a deep bow.

  
"Listen, Kougyoku. In exchange, make sure that you don't start any trouble or we'll be punished."

  
"Yes! I promise only to talk to Lord Sinbad."

  
"I guess I might as well go see Aladdin then."

  
After another deep and long bow of gratitude from his sister, Kouha ruefully smiled and left her in Ka Koubun's care. Heading back to his quarters, the third prince remembered Ja'far. He stopped in his tracks and worried what Sinbad might do if he figured out that they hid his adviser from him.

 

 


	21. Moonlight 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya~ ヽ(´･ω･`)､
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this Magi BL fantasy of mine. And sumimasen as well. Orz. 
> 
>  
> 
> Because of my work schedule, the hours I spend online for personal purposes are limited. I may not be able to reply to comments but thank you to each of you who took the time to post.

 

 

"Wai~~ Hyaa~~"

  
Ja'far arched his back against the damp crumpled sheets of the grand bed, squirming helplessly under the alluring weight and strength that pressed on him. His pale body was bathing in sweat, hands entangled with Sinbad's over his head as he was rocked back and forth passionately. Ja'far's half open eyes, overflowing with sweet tears, dazed at the flow of sunlight through the windows.

  
"S-sin... How many times have we... Ah! Ahn!"

  
"You dislike it?"

  
"No... It's... Nngh... Great... Just that..."

  
"I'm glad. You're sucking me all in more than usual," whispered the king to his red ear.

  
"Nnn--!"

  
"Shall we... spend the whole day here... for more?" the king panted, staring at his lover's red face.

  
"That's-- Haa!"

  
Ja'far moaned and huffed heavily, unable to properly speak against the piercing vigor that Sinbad put in their coupling. He did not expect to start the day early indulging in plenty of sex, but he was easily drawn in by his own desire and the charm of his mate.

  
That morning, the pale man woke up to a soft caress of the king's fingers on his cheek, quite startled at seeing a warm expression upon opening his eyes. Sinbad greeted him and pecked him on the forehead. What was supposed to be a simple greeting turned into several intimate touches until Ja'far found himself aroused and needing an outlet. They satisfied both their bodies and feelings, and the two of them submitted to pleasure that had them wanting more.

  
"Ja...far..." the king panted in daze.

  
Despite coming thrice now, the king felt like he could go for more. He knew he should be exhausted but so long as Ja'far was his partner, his energy and drive seemed to overflow.

  
"Sin," breathed the pale man, almost voiceless.

  
Heeding to his lover's subtle plea, Sinbad devoured his wet parted lips, sucked his moist warm breath, and at the same time, rammed in and out of him faster and stronger.

  
Ja'far's honest whimpers of satisfaction were muffled within Sinbad's numbing kisses and tongue play. As he neared his climax, he clutched his fingers tighter around the back of king's hands. Sinbad did the same and shuddered at that deep raging thrust, his hips stiffening at his long release while Ja'far wrapped his legs around the king's lower back and squirted his own bliss against a sweaty abdomen.

  
While still catching their breaths, Sinbad rolled over and lied on his back. As he closed his eyes, he held Ja'far's hand again. The two of them stayed still for a few minutes, gathering their strength for the day. Perhaps they had done so much for a morning's share of intimacy.

  
"I wonder how many times we'd do tonight," the king muttered as he opened his eyes. "Ow!"

  
Then sitting on the bed, Ja'far smacked his hand on the king's forehead that had him blinking.

  
"Let me sleep full hours in the evenings, will you?" complained the pale man, letting his left hand stay in the king's hold.

  
"Just take an afternoon nap then."

  
"Idiot! I don't do that stuff!"

  
"Relax a bit," casually said Sinbad as he sat up. "And here I thought I'd make up for more than a year that we haven't seen each other."

  
Ja'far sighed and placed a palm over his face. There were a lot of times that he was certain how frivolous the king was, despite his power, intellect, and charisma.

  
"I'm a man with desires too but my body won't be able to keep up. We can't pack a year worth of sex in a week or two," he answered in flushed cheeks.

  
His cheeks grew redder when Sinbad chuckled in response.

  
"That's right," replied the king as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry I just missed you so much. I couldn't control all this hunger for my special Ja'far needs."

  
"Ja-Ja'far needs?" flustered the pale man.

  
Sinbad closed in on him, thoroughly amused at how he reacted.

  
"Yeah. It's one of my basic needs in life. Be sure to provide them everyday even if it's just a kiss or an embrace."

  
The deep warm voice directed to Ja'far tickled the nerves throughout his body. He bashfully looked at the king in the eye, his heart pounding at that smiling face.

  
"Why do you keep saying embarassing things?"

  
"Hm? Because I love you."

  
Gray eyes widened, that soon slowly closed as Sinbad leaned in. Ja'far welcomed another gentle kiss before they got up from the bed to clean themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"P-Princess Kougyoku?!"

  
Yamuraiha's palms smacked the table surface as she abruptly stood up. Her face turned pale upon hearing the news relayed by the magician messenger. Her fellow scholars in the study room stopped their experiments and curiously looked at her, their expressions mixed with confusion and worry.

  
"General Sharrkan requests you to accompany him and General Spartos at the seaport to welcome Her Highness," said the messenger. "Their small ship entered our territory just a few minutes ago."

  
"Unbelievable..."

  
She was sure that this was a surprise visit as the king did not mention any plan for he and Kougyoku to meet up at that time. She could only reckon that the imperial princess came to discuss their break up.

  
"I'll go right away. Does His Majesty already know?"

  
The messenger shook his head.

  
"Not yet. We plan to tell King Sinbad but there was an order yesterday not to disturb him in his quarters until noon today."

  
"Ah-- That's right. It's still early... And it's his rest time..."

  
Yamuraiha laughed nervously. She guessed that the king must be absorbed in bonding with Ja'far at that moment. Just as when things between them were getting well, she wished that the princess's arrival could have chosen a later date.

"But the princess is an important guest so perhaps I should go see King Sinbad..." suggested the messenger

  
"No, you can't!" Yamuraiha blurted out, her voice a bit louder.

  
Looking at the messenger's surprised face, she cleared her throat and smiled.

  
"We'll handle it from here," she said, acting confidently. "We'll talk to him later. Don't you think he must still be sleeping at this time? He complained about having a severe headache last night."

  
"Oh, you have a point, Lady Yamuraiha."

  
At the back of her mind, she worried the magician messenger might catch the king and the pale man in an unfathomable scene. She believed that Sinbad had long recovered his headache just at the sight of his adviser.

  
After a polite bow and smile, the messenger left and rode away on his magic staff. Yamuraiha also followed suit and headed to the seaport, her mind filled with anxiety.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sharrkan wore a stiff smile as he watched people come down from Kou's small ship. Cold sweat could be traced on his forehead.

  
"I can't believe this," he murmured discreetly. "Why does His Majesty always have women troubles?"

  
"Uhm, Her Highness won't act like when she first came here, right? Swinging a sword towards King Sinbad," nervously asked Spartos.

  
"Hopefully, she won't. She has violent tendencies in battle, you know," whispered Yamuraiha.

  
"I bet they're all like that in Kou," Sharrkan added. "Oh no! Here she comes."

  
As soon as the imperial princess approached them, the three generals clasped their hands together, bowed, and genuflected before her.

  
"Welcome back, Your Highness!"

  
"Thank yoj..."

  
Following behind his princess, Ka Koubun also lowered his head as the three generals stood up. Kougyoku clasped her hands inside her long sleeves, turning her head left and right as she glanced around, the dark bags under her red eyes utterly prominent.

  
"I don't see Lord Sinbad," she said sternly.

  
Sharrkan and Spartos could not help a twitch on their shoulders.

  
"My apologies. The king is nursing a headache after several paperwork yesterday but he'd come see you this afternoon," explained the magician.

  
"He's resting, huh..."

  
The expression of the imperial princess grew darker as she hung her head low.

  
"But he's in good health, right?"

  
Sharrkan and the others nodded, alleviating some of the princess's anxiety. They decided to inform the king of her presence while she would be taking her lunch inside the castle. Afterwhich, Sinbad could decide on how to deal with their talk. More than a confrontation on their noble relationship, what the generals feared the most was for the princess to find out Ja'far's presence in Sindria.

  
The generals also had to take their comrade's circumstances. Ja'far had just adjusted and warmed up to Sinbad so if he knew about Kougyoku's arrival, they worried that he might get worked up again.

  
They all knew that sooner or later, the revelation would definitely take place but they needed more time. Kougyoku's presence was too unprecedented.

  
"So this is Sindria? Geez. It's more humid here than in Balbadd."

  
The muscles on the three generals' faces stiffened upon seeing the source of the voice, not expecting that Kougyoku came by with more company.

  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My brother Kouha is accompanying me. The truth is we sneaked out of our posts fron Daixin."

  
Despite being taken aback, Yamuraiha, Sharrkan, and Spartos paid their greetings.

  
"You don't mind me staying for a while, do you?" Kouha asked, his three attendants glancing around behind him.

  
"Of course not, Your Highness," Spartos replied politely. "Allow us to treat you to a sumptuous meal. I'm sure the journey has been tiring with the hot weather."

  
"Ohhh~ I'd love that. I really need a cold drink now."

  
Spartos gestured for their guests to follow him into their transportation. Meanwhile, Kougyoku was left behind with Yamuraiha, the short silence between them quite unsettling.

  
"I'm sorry you had to come all the way here in secret," the magician said, left in charge by Sinbad on matters related to the princess. "His Majesty has been very busy so he couldn't meet you properly."

  
"I apologize for coming by so suddenly . I just needed to talk to him."

  
"Before that, please take a rest. You look sleep deprived."

  
"All right."

  
After a gloomy nod, the imperial princess followed the magician, hoping to see the king as soon as possible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The long table was brimming with Sindria's special dishes and premium wine, colorful fresh flowers in golden vases lining up on the middle. Kouha found himself smitten with the roasted Papagoras bird and the tropical fruits in cold honey salad. Jin Jin, Rei Rei, and Jun Jun enjoyed their meals and the endearing face their master made with his every bite.

  
On the opposite lengthside, Ka Koubun could barely eat the appetizing grilled squid on his plate, his mind full of worries on what the princess might do during their brief stay.

  
"Does the food suit your tastes?" Pisti asked the guests, all smiles.

  
"It's surprisingly perfect," Kouha said. "I didn't know that food in the South could be this tasty."

  
"We are pleased to hear that, Your Highness."

  
Even though Kouha seemed occupied with his meal, he had been thoroughly observing his new surroundings and the people who were around them. He could not let his guard down knowing he was inside the enemy's territory. Returning Pisti's polite smile, he believed that Sinbad's generals were also acting carefully with his unexpected presence. But it was a given. Having a dungeon conqueror under Kouen's direct command would certainly make them uneasy.

  
Pisti fidgeted her toes as she looked after them, hoping their guests would finish their food soon. With the uneasy atmosphere in the room, she wished that she was on the other dining room to watch over the few escorting guards and ship men instead.

  
"Princess... Are you all right?"

  
Ka Koubun's anxiety prompted Pisti to approach Kougyoku, hands on her back as she walked towards her.

  
"Would you prefer a different set?" she asked her, noting how the food on the plate was barely touched.

  
"No. I think I'm just a little tired," Kougyoku assured with a business smile.

  
"Are you seasick? Shall I have someone get you a medicinal herb?"

  
"There's no need. I appreciate your concern."

  
The imperial princess maintained her smile, albeit it appeared contrite and forced. She slowly stood up and turned to Pisti.

  
"Can I eat my lunch later? If possible, I'd like to rest in the guest room. "

  
"Oh, please feel free to do sk. By all means," Pisti gestured.

  
"Ah-- Shall I accompany you?" Ka Koubun worried as he got up on his feet.

  
"It's okay. I won't get lost in the castle. I just need some time alone before I meet with Lord Sinbad this afternoon. I will see you later, Brother Kouha."

  
"Yeah," uttered the third imperial prince after a hearty swallow. " Don't go crying again, okaaay?"

  
"I-I won't!"

  
With her ears red after Kouha's thoughtless tease, Kougyoku excused herself out of the dining room. She passed through the familiar corridors of the Green Sagittarius tower and out into other parts of the castle, hopeful that the walk could calm her pounding heart even just a little.

  
In a few hours, the princess would be facing her beloved Sinbad, but time until then felt like days to her. She wanted to see him. Right away. She could not wait to see his golden eyes staring at her, the curl of his lips when he smiles, his laidback posture when he stood with arms crossed over his chest. Kougyoku wanted to see Sinbad in his entirety.

  
The more her mind overflowed with thougjts for the king, the more she felt her chest tighten. A bitter smile painted her round face as she reflected how her feelings were only one sided.

  
"Your Highness."

  
A soft greeting from a maidservant pulled Kougyoku out of her musing. She stopped and managed to show a friendly mien to a familiar face. She remembered the woman frequently took care of the king's afternoon snack.

  
"Are you having a stroll?"

  
"Yes, I am... Is that a cold drink?" asked the princess, noticing the wet surface of the pitcher.

  
"It is. I prepared an iced tea with mixed honey and apple juice. I was hoping to bring this to Sir Alibaba and Lady Morgiana as their refreshment but I couldn't find them."

  
Kougyoku intently stared at the tray the woman was holding. The clear pitcher was nearly full and the glasses beside it contained ice cubes. Thinking that the drink was for two, she raised the corner of her lips.

  
"I'll bring that to them."

  
"Oh, no! We can't let you do that, Your Highness," flustered the woman.

  
"It's fine. I want to do it. Will you please hand the tray to me? Alibaba's my best friend so this gesture is not a problem."

  
"But..."

  
"Please?"

  
"I-If you insist... My apologies..."

  
The princess chuckled as she happily took the tray from the woman.

  
"There's no need to apologize at all. Just leave this to me. I'll go find them."

  
"Thank you, Your Highness."

  
Following the woman's deep bow as they parted, Kougyoku passed through a long corridor that led to the Purple Leo Tower. She had entered the noble tower before on a stroll but not once did she get a glimpse of king's chamber, even when she was still his queen-to-be.

  
As she thought of how distant they were despite their ties, Kougyoku longed to be to see Sinbad more. She gripped the sides of the tray with her fingers as she nodded at the guards by the entrance hall.

  
"Yo-Your Highness," uttered the men in confusion.

  
"I came to see my bethrothed. Will you guide me?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

The eyebrows on Sinbad's face furrowed deeply, his lips pursed tightly as he read what was written on the small parchment note in his hand.

  
"That was a note they slipped through the door earliet, right?" Ja'far inquired while dressing up by the bed post.

  
The pale man's eyes narrowed at the suspicious pause. He observed the stiffness on Sinbad's shoulders.

  
"What did it say?" he added. "I get a feeling it's important."

  
"Yes. But let's talk about it later."

  
Sinbad crumpled the paper in his palm and turned around to face Ja'far. He was wearing the usual composed grin on his face.

  
"Let me first help in clothing you," he suggested after noticing that the pale man wore Bararaq Sei around his arms.

  
"I'm not a kid. I can dress on my own."

  
"It won't hurt if I spoil you sometimes," Sinbad teased as he grabbed Ja'far by the hips.

  
"You just want to touch me," pouted the pale man, his freckled cheeks lightly flushing.

  
"Figured out. I want to tie the sash around your waist."

  
As Sinbad pulled the sash to a knot, Ja'far was yanked closer to him. They intimately gazed at each other until they locked their lips.

  
"Nnn..."

  
Nibbling Sinbad's lips, Ja'far slowly slided his hands up the king's chest. His palms caressed the toned body underneath the king's clothes. Responding to the attention given to him, Sinbad wrapped his arms around the pale man's lower back, both hands stroking the pale man's hips and buttocks.

  
Lost in their shared warmth, they locked their lips in a long feverish kiss until--

  
Glasses broke on the marble floor.

  
Ja'far's shoulders jolted at the unwelcome noise, prompting both men to pull away from their passionate kiss. In an instant, Ja'far and Sinbad froze upon turning their heads.

  
"Wha--What's the... meaning of this..."

  
Kougyoku was stunned by the door, her face utterly white and eyes wide at the two men in front of her. She slowly raised her trembling hand over her mouth.

  
"Why?" she questioned in disbelief. "Why is Ja'far... here? Why are you two... This can't be... My brother have people looking for you in Leim..."

  
Sinbad's eyes turned beady at the mention of the man he loathed the most. Still in shock, Kougyoku appeared not to be affected by it. Instead, her gaze was fixed at Ja'far.

  
"Ja'far," the princes uttered as she stepped forward, nearly stepping over scattered shards of glass. "Have your memories returned?"

  
The pale man bit his lower lip and clutched at his clothes. Rather than a question, he believed that what was thrown at him was a reinforcing statement, an answer to further confirm the doubts he harbored before.

  
"They have? Otherwise, you won't be here," the princess demanded, worked up at not getting a response.

  
"Kougyoku," called Sinbad, his voice cold and deep. "I believe you came here to talk to me, didn't you?"

  
"Lo-Lord Sinbad--"

  
While feeling the sudden goosebumps that ran over her hidden skin, the imperial princess stiffened at the cold look the king was giving him. It was the first time that she ever saw him scowl, very far from the smile she looked forward to.

  
Her vision repeatedly shifted between Sinbad and Ja'far as she recalled what she witnessed earlier: their closed eyes, locked lips, the king's hands on the pale man's hips. Shortly, her red eyes wandered down the messy bed and the disheveled robes that laid on it.

  
Kougyoku had come to understand everything - the object of Sinbad's feelings, Ja'far's unchanging nature, and her own circumstances.

  
"Yes. I came here to see you," she mumbled, her head low and teary eyes staring down the marble floor. "I want to discuss a lot of things... Just the two of us."

  
Ja'far clenched his fists and looked up at the king who stood beside him. With those wrinkled brows and cold eyes, he could imagine how the imperial princess felt. He knew how painful it was to face such defining distance from the person you yearned for.

  
"Your Majesty."

  
Sinbad blinked at the unexpected call. He turned to Ja'far looking puzzled. The pale man sported a smile that one would have when meeting valuable guests.

  
"I believe Her Highness has urgent matters to tell you. I'll take my leave so you can talk in private. Please excuse me."

  
"..."

  
Trying to stay composed, Ja'far clasped his hands together inside his long sleeves and bowed at the king. He repeated the same manner to Kougyoku, flashing her a welcoming expression before he passed her by.

  
As if timed by the thud of the closed door, the smile on the pale man's face quickly disappeared. His eyes grew weary and his lips straight. He heaved a long deep sigh before his feet moved.

  
Filled with racing thoughts, Ja'far walked the empty corridors of the Purple Leo Tower on his way out.

  
Did Kougyoku come to disagree with the break-up? Would she tell Kouen about his presence in Sindria? Could Sinbad be risking going to war?

  
A pool of questions swirled inside his head as Kougyoku's questions played back over and over. There was no definite answer to all of his worries except for one thing...

  
"They did fool me... all this time..."

  
As soon as Ja'far reached the outer halls towards the adjacent tower, he let out his unconscious murmur then placed his hand over his left chest. A moment later, the same hand turned into a clench fist.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kougyoku looked like she could wail any moment with her eyes ready to stream a flood of tears. She fidgeted her cold fingers while on her seat, her head hanging low, afraid to see Sinbad's sullen face.

  
A man who habitually had an accomodating behavior and never lost his composure - that was her constant image of the king, so the princess could not help the anxiety she felt at seeing a different side to the man. She feared him in that state, pondering that Sinbad was an unpredictable being. At the same time, she envied the person who could make the king show his honest feelings.

  
Glancing back to the nervous princess, the king sighed while he stood by the bronze railing. What could pass as a windy breather at the castle's porch turned into a tense environment.

  
"I'm not mad at you," Sinbad declared, turning an apologetic smile to the princess.

  
"I-Is that true?" she stuttered as she raised her head.

  
Sinbad nodded.

  
"I understand your position. I've already brought you to a difficult standpoint plenty of times," he explained.

  
"No, none at all! I-I did unforgivable things," Kougyoku argued as she stood up. "If only I told you about Ja'far's whereabouts, then--"

  
Finally understanding Sinbad and Ja'far's true relationship, the mind of the imperial princess had cleared. She realized that she became one of the people who caused them suffering.

  
"You couldn't. I know that already," sincerely replied the king. "With you being a member of the Ren family, I'd hate to pit you against that man."

  
"You're wrong, Lord Sinbad."

  
The king intently blinked at the downcast princess.

  
"I was against Brother's idea at first. I talked to him and asked him to stop pretending as Ja'far's master but... But I've fallen for you. I wanted you to need me so I became an accomplice. In the end, I decided not to tell you anything for my sake."

  
Many times, Kougyoku's voice broke as she confessed to him. There was a sharp pang in her chest and stomach whenever she uttered a word. But there was also a slight relief that Sinbad had a kind mien the whole time while he listened.

  
"I don't have high expectations with our setup to begin with. Nonetheless, I felt a bit letdown when I faced Ja'far with his fabricated memories. That's when I realized that a marriage contract is not going to be good for the two of us. We'd both be in compromise."

  
Kougyoku stepped forward, her face and lips whiter than before.

  
"I have no excuse but please don't think that I--"

  
"It's not because of you," Sinbad assured, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We both know from the start that we were bound by a contract. But whenever I'd look at you as my supposed queen, I will only bitterly remember that man. Please understand that I can never stand the brother whom you admire the most."

  
That was right. It was because Kougyoku could never escape her blood ties. It was because she had no other home other than Kou. She felt her heartbeat weaken as she swam on these harried thoughts.

  
"Do you... Do you truly... like Ja'far?" she asked the king, her voice barely audible.

  
Without sparing a second, Sinbad looked straight into the princess's eyes and stated his solid response.

  
"I more than do. I can't imagine my life without him anymore."

  
Tears flowed anew down Kougyoku's cheeks upon hearing Sinbad's voice, doubtless and full of conviction. Deep inside her heart, she fervently wished that someday, a person like Sinbad would come into her life and have such strong feelings for her.

  
"We have a saying in the East that people who interfere with a couple will get kicked by a horse. I guess I just got hit by one," said the princess, wiping her tears with her hands after forcing a chuckle.

  
"I am sorry I got your hopes up and used you," contritely apologized Sinbad as he lowered his head. "My weakness caused you this trouble and pain. "

  
Kougyoku shook her head, and smiled ruefully at him.

  
"Used me, you say? You're mistaken."

  
"Eh?"

  
"I was sincerely helping you. Unknowingly, I may be the one using you for my escapism. Just being with you makes me happy. Even if you couldn't feel the same way..."

  
"I appreciate your feelings. I have been fortunate to have you helping me."

  
"My eyes are wide open now after seeing you two. I have to admit that my heart still aches for you Lord Sinbad but... I will grow up... Won't I?"

  
"Definitely, you will."

  
A cool breeze blew around them as they stared at the view of the city's landscape in long silence. It was as if the wind blew away all the heavy weight off their chests and shoulders.

  
Following a sigh, Kougyoku peered at the king's profile and her heart skipped a beat. She admired the way Sinbad's long purple hair danced with the blowing wind, the color of his eyes intensified by the afternoon sunlight.

  
"It won't happen overnight, huh..."

  
"Hm?"

  
"Getting over you," the princess said as she pouted. "Why did you have to be such a charming man?"

  
"I wonder."

  
The king rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. Kougyoku found herself genuinely raising her lips right by the man's side.

  
"Does your brother know about our break up?" Sinbad suddenly asked. "I planned to meet you and release a statement after two months."

  
"I also thought I'd see you first before I make an official announcement."

  
"But you have company."

  
"Yes... Brother Kouha had to come with me and we agreed to keep this a secret for now. We'll both be punished if they find out that we left Daixin without permission."

  
"Please excuse my words... I think you and Prince Kouha are different," stated the king with a serious expression.

  
"..."

  
"If he sees Ja'far here, nothing will be hidden anymore."

  
Kougyoku gasped. She got too absorbed about her talk with Sinbad that she forgot to consider the situation they were in now that the pale man was back in Sindria.

  
"I-I'm sorry! We'll leave as soon as we can," she panicked. "M-maybe tonight!"

  
"Early morning would be safe. I believe the third imperial prince would find it rude and suspicious if I had you sail off in haste."

  
"Al-all right. Right."

  
"In the mean time, please get some rest. You grew thinner because of me."

  
"No. After all I've done, thank you for being kind to me. I'm willing to do anything to make up for what my brothers did. I wish you can reconcile with Brother Kouen--"

  
"We don't need to."

  
As Sinbad dropped the words, a scornful look returned to his face. Kougyoku stiffened at the abrupt change in his behavior.

  
"What you saw earlier between Ja'far and I..." he stated heavily. "Your brother did it to him as well."

  
The princess opened her mouth dumbfounded.

  
"Huh?"

  
"Did you think that during the whole year, they were just a simple master and subordinate?"

  
Not even in her wildest dreams did Kougyoku imagine his dearest older brother with another man. She never thought of him as a person who would be cozy with anyone, moreso go after someone else's adviser for intimacy.

  
"It can't be..." she mumbled.

  
"He laid his hands on what's mine," Sinbad honestly told her, aware that he should not. "He did a lot more than what you saw."

  
"I--I didn't know... I'm sorry, I..."

  
"I don't know what I may do if I see him so please.... Don't bring him up as much as possible."

  
"..."

  
Sinbad turned back, his hands in a tight fists. He knew that he should not vent out on the princess but he could not help the anger that welled up in him.

  
"This is not to deliberately make him appear unfavorable to you, but please understand that knowing a lot of things is a part of growing up into an adult... I'll see you at dinner," he said before leaving the princess alone.

  
All by herself, Kougyoku stayed at the porch until she saw the setting sun.

  
"Brother Kouen," she murmured as both hands clutched her chest.

  
"Why did we... to people who can't return our feelings..."

 

 

 


	22. Moonlight 22

 

 

With hands resting on his hips, Kouha treaded the halls of the White Aries tower along Jin Jin, Rei Rei, and Jun Jun who tagged behind him.

  
"I wonder if everything went well with Princess Kouha and King Sinbad," pondered Jin Jin.

  
"We haven't seen Her Highness since lunchtime. Perhaps, things aren't settled yet," Jun Jun speculated.

  
"They're a lovely regal couple. It's kind of sad they had to separate," Rei Rei commented. "What do you think, Prince Kouha?"

  
"It's better that they stop this kind of relationship. I'm sure my brother and king will be more than pleased to know that."

  
Kouha spent the whole afternoon playing with Aladdin. And because of that, he got to mingle with Alibaba and his household members. Given a different situation, he would be at odds with the Balbadd prince but since his visit in Sindria was more of a personal duty as his sister's guardian, he reckoned he could be a bit diplomatic. After all, Kouen had shown interest to the blond lad.

  
"I think I already know what that king has to say to me," the imperial prince said.

  
"It should be about the agreement, right?" Jin Jin said.

  
"Right. Though that's not a problem at all. All of these measures are useless now."

  
An optimistic smile twisted on Kouha's face as he walked the carpeted floor towards the king's great hall, knowing that his brother would never back down.

  
"This country will have no choice but to submit to us if Brother En wishes for it. "

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ja'far moved his feet slowly, his eyes distant and lips slightly parted.

  
Just as when he thought that he could get away from anything related to the Kou Empire, Kougyoku had to be there in Sindria. Seeing the princess with her longing for her beloved unravelled all the anxieties that Ja'far managed to set aside because of Sinbad.

  
The closeness which the two displayed during the engagement banquet in Tanzen flashed before his mind. He felt suffocated just recalling how elated they looked like back then, even though he knew it was just a display.

  
Lost in his thoughts, Ja'far blankly passed by the path which would lead him to the main corridor. Wanting to clear his mind by familiarizing himself with his old duties, he decided to head towards the administrative offices near the Great Hall.

  
He was hazily staring down when, all of a sudden, his vision turned to black.

  
It was then that he jolted back to his senses. He was pulled behind a thick column before he could pass the corner leading to the main corridor.

  
"Wha--"

  
"Shh!"

  
A hand tightly covered his eyes, another hand wrapped around his midriff. Ja'far disliked being stunned like this so he brusquely pulled the hand off his eyes.

  
"What's your pro--"

  
"Shut up for now!" his captor softly panicked, abruptly covering his mouth.

  
Ja'far was irked up but before he could protest, he heard voices coming from the main corridor. Shortly, he blinked twice.

  
From the limited view he and his captor could make out from hiding behind the column, he saw Kouha and his attendants chatting as they passed by. The pale man stiffened until he lost sight of them.

  
A blow of hot breath tickled his tear.

  
"That was close."

  
Ja'far looked up and saw Sharrkan sighing in relief. He frowned and pulled his hand off his face.

  
"You startled me!" he snapped.

  
"It can't be helped! His Majesty ordered me to secure you!" argued the swordsman. "It'd be my fault if they saw you. You know the Ren brothers still think you're in Leim."

  
"Why is he even here in the first place? Strolling freely like that."

  
"He accompanied his sister. I heard it's a secret from their superior though."

  
"..."

  
"Anyway, please refrain from being seen by him for now."

  
"Even if you don't tell me to... So... How long do you plan on clinging to me?"

  
"Ah! Sorry!"

  
Sharrkan blushed and quickly pulled back the hand that tightly held the pale man's midriff. Soon after, Ja'far stepped out, feeling more troubled after seeing Kouha.

  
"We should go somewhere else," suggested Sharrkan, watching the pale man's worried mien.

  
"Hm."

  
Ja'far followed the taller man in front of him. As he hazily peered at his back, he pondered on what could happen if he had met Kouha at that moment. The third prince was utterly faithful to Kouen and there was no doubt that he would report his presence to him.

  
His heart pounded hard at the possibility of being discovered. Confusion and pain clouded the pale man after finding out the truth but what was more impacting was fear - the fear of being subjected to manipulation again.

  
Just the mere thought of seeing Kouen scared him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Why are we in the woods?" asked Sharrkan. "Wouldn't staying in your room be the best option?"

  
"Just a few minutes is fine," wearily said Ja'far as he sat on a lying log. "I need a little space."

  
After more than two months of being cooped up, the swordsman reckoned the pale man had become sensitive to the idea of hiding in closed quarters.

  
"If it's just for a short while... No harm here, I guess," Sharrkan considered. "I doubt any guest would find interest in a boring dark forest of a country he visits--"

  
"No! Don't run away!" squeaked a small voice.

  
"Huh?" Sharrkan reacted.

  
A few feet away from them, Kougyoku was crouching and appeared to be chasing a leaping rabbit. She flinched when she noticed the two men watching her.

  
"G-good evening?" she stuttered, her face red.

  
"G-good evening, Your Highness."

  
Sharrkan watched the rabbit leap away and disappear into the bushes.

  
"It ran away," he commented with a stiff smile.

  
"Yes..." Kougyoku softly answered as she stood up, embarassed.

  
None of them moved as silence stretched on for a few minutes. Sharrkan believed the woods just became much darker during that awkward time.

  
Feeling the cold sweat on her back, Kougyoku bit her lower lip. After all the revelation presented to her that day, she found it hard to even look Ja'far in the eye.

  
"I-I'm going back. Please excuse me!"

  
The princess hid her face behind her draping sleeves as she tried to quickly passed by them.

  
"Please wait," quickly called the pale man, prompting her to stop. "Can we... May I request a bit of your time?"

  
Kougyoku glanced at Ja'far, quite taken aback at the resolute gaze that was directed at her. She worried that she was hated or pitied but the pale man showed neither.

  
"I won't do anything to you," assured the pale man with a rueful smile.

  
Sharrkan rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. He turned his back on them, stepped away and leaned against an old tree, some meters away from them.

  
Looking at the uneasy expression of the princess made Ja'far recall the conversation he had with her in the imperial palace.

  
"It'd be comfortable if you would sit, Your Highness," he politely invited.

  
Clasping her cold hands, Kougyoku stared at the alotted space on the log, but after a minute of hesitation, she decided to sit beside Ja'far.

  
"If you want to confront me," she said, "please do so. You can spare me the etiquette."

  
Ja'far could sense the reluctance even though she agreed to talk to him.

  
"Back then..." he told her, still maintaining his usual court demeanor. "I couldn't understand why you wanted me to leave the imperial city. I always thought you hated me for being incompetent."

  
"I didn't hate you. I was worried but couldn't do anything in the end."

  
Telling the pale man what she had been feeling tugged at her heart. It was like she was baring her darkness in front of him. She internally asked herself why she chose to sit there when she had not yet fully recovered from her heartache.

  
"Now, I feel jealous. I can never get Lord Sinbad to dearly look at me like that. Even so, I want to stay in good terms with him."

  
"You really care about him," Ja'far mused. "He knows that. That's why he won't dislike you."

  
"That makes him a lenient man, doesn't it?"

  
"Indeed he is," agreed Ja'far.

  
Looking up the dark sky, the princess narrowed her round eyes and bitterly smiled at a small star that glittered.

  
"I'm over my first love," she declared after a few minutes of silence.

  
"Your Highness..." uttered Ja'far as he looked at her profile. "I thought you came here to... Honestly, I didn't expect you would give up."

  
"You thought so?"

  
"Hm..."

  
"The truth is it really hurts. I've shed countless tears already but I can still cry some more. But you see, I think it's much more painful if he ends up pretending to like me."

  
The pale man casted his eyes down as he listened, knowing the pain and frustration of not getting what you dearly yearn for. He felt the same way when he still desperately wished to be Kouen's household member.

  
"I'm sorry," he uttered, remembering his struggling times in Kou.

  
"Don't be... If you weren't nice to me, I'd hate you, you know?"

  
"Eh?"

  
"When Hakuryuu and I first stayed here, you were always so nice to us. You have impeccable manners, even now."

  
"I don't remember but that's good to know..."

  
"Ah, really," Kougyoku covered her face. "I feel bad that you're like this. You're not mad at all?!"

  
"I think," Ja'far stated, "you just got caught up in your brother's web of games."

  
Kougyoku blinked at the mention of her brother. Her brows raised as she stared at the pale man's trembling hands.

  
"My memories haven't returned yet even though King Sinbad revealed what had happened. So will you please tell it to me straightly?" he requested. "Why did His Excellency have to hide me? Why did he have to resort to that?"

  
"Ja'far, I don't know what to say about the things that took place after, but when you were found severely injured, Brother Kouen took you in for your safety," defended the princess.

  
"Safety?" Ja'far repeated in disbelief.

  
"An enemy to both Sindria and Kou was chasing you back then."

  
"And you believed that was his interest?"

  
"He did not let you die--"

  
"I-I know... Still, he uses every one as a pawn," Ja'far snapped. "Even his own family."

  
"It's because he has no choice. Brother Kouen's decisions were mostly for the good of our country."

  
"Then, why did he have to involve me? He could've spared me. He has no idea how all this time I..."

  
"Tha-that's... He..." Kougyoku's voice got stuck in her throat.

  
Why indeed? In the end, the first prince had never gotten any information from the pale man due to his amnesia. Even she could not fathom Kouen's deepest intentions. As one of his siblings, she only knew that his actions were bound by either politics or ambition. It was not like Kouen to indulge in him other than to spite Sinbad.

  
"Please forgive my behavior. I didn't mean to make you uneasy," said Ja'far.

  
He slowly genuflected and clasped his hands together before the puzzled princess.

  
"The truth is I wanted to ask you an important favor."

  
"A favor?"

  
"Your Highness, please keep my presence here a secret for as long as you can," Ja'far pleaded. "And please continue to support Sindria."

  
"Ja'far..."

  
"It's shameless of me to ask you this with your current situation. However, if this goes on, it's only a matter of time before a vast war between the Kou Empire and Sindria breaks out."

  
The pale man did not even want to imagine the possibility, remembering the little children he lead to Balbadd for labor under the empire's command. He once supported Kouen's passion and ambition which soon changed after personally witnessing Sinbad's efforts for taking in refugees.

  
"I assure you my personal assistance in the future. In anything you may need Princess Kougyoku, so please--"

  
Kougyoku softened her brows as she observed the fervent plea that was presented before her.

  
"I wouldn't be able to promise anything. I'm afraid my efforts are not that much worthy."

  
Ja'far raised his face with resolution.

  
"You've been helpful already. Even I found it hard to spoil your aid to the king. This is also a chance to step out of your family's shadows and stand up for what you believe in," he convinced her. "I'm not asking you to fight against them. What we need is to stop both parties from fighting."

  
"..."

  
"I guess, I'm really cornering you like this."

  
Ja'far felt foolish at his unreasonable request. Now that he knew his ties to Sindria, he could not help but want to make up for all the trouble he caused the Seven Seas Alliance. His amnesia did not change the fact that he ruined their endeavor.

  
The truth was there was nothing for Kougyoku to gain from them, considering that she held a noble position in the Kou Empire nevertheless Ja'far wished to gamble.

  
"I understand," the princess answered as she urged the pale man to stand up. "I'll do it for free."

  
"Why?"

  
"It's to make up for what we caused you."

  
"I didn't mean to put it that way--"

  
"And for me to have more friends as well," added the princess with genuine optimism. "Alibaba dislikes war too. And I already swore long ago that I won't use my power against this country."

  
"Thank you very much!" Ja'far said after another bow.

  
"I know this is awkward after what Lord Sinbad and I had but do you think there's a possibility that you and I..."

  
"What is it, Your Highness?" Ja'far encouraged her.

  
"Do you think that we can get along well?" Kougyoku suggested in flushed cheeks.

  
Raising the ends of his lips, Ja'far noted how much the imperial princess had a bashful side. Similar to how he felt when he woke up without any memories, he thought that Kougyoku was a lonely girl who found it hard to reach out to people.

  
"Of course, we can," Ja'far answered.

  
"Really, then--"

  
Before he caught the princess's response, a huge rumbling blow shook the ground. And at that very second, a pointed ice boulder shot down between them.

  
"Princess--!" he called out but the impact was so strong that he was thrown afar.

  
"Princess Kougyoku!"

  
Quickly getting up on his feet, the pale man frantically looked for her. By then, the ice boulders were already a crumble on the ground, and Sharrkan was standing on guard with his extended sword.

  
"You don't have to worry about me," assured a confident voice behind Sharrkan.

  
Kougyoku, now clad in Vinea's djinn equip, soared past the swordsman as he thanked him.

  
"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, looking up. "Judar-chan!"

  
"Judar?" uttered the pale man as he slowly turned his gaze up. "How--"

  
"Were you surprised?"

  
Chuckling venomously above them was the dark magi, his red eyes wide with excitement and lips playfully twisted.

  
"Stay out of this, Kougyoku," he ordered.

  
"What?" the princess scowled at him.

  
"Seriously, why are you even here?"

  
"That's--"

  
"You can't live without that stupid king anymore?"

  
"You haven't answered my question yet!"

  
"Kouen is sooo upset right now~" the magi explained childishly. "And I think he'll be even more disappointed when he finds out that his youngest sister appears to be teaming up with his sworn enemy."

  
"B-Brother Kouen sent you here?" nervously asked Kougyoku.

  
Ja'far shuddered at hearing the first prince's name. Knowing his style in war fighting, he feared that Kouen might not be too far away. Did he send Judar to attack Sindria? Was he starting a war this early?

  
"Your brother is so difficult when he can't get what he wants. It's a pain, you know? He even ordered his honorable high priest to come here. I suggest that you don't ruin his mood more than that."

  
Kougyoku's thoughts raced. She had not announced the break up yet, but Kouen was already breaking their signed treaties with his war strategies. She could not believe that even his own family had no way to slow him down and hold his conquest.

  
"Sindria is not an enemy!" panicked the princess. "Please tell Brother Kouen to stop making threats against them!"

  
"War? Oh~ That'd be fun too but there's nothing like that yet."

  
"Huh?"

  
"I'm busy running an errand, you see. I came here," Judar said as he turned his vile gaze down the pale man, "to pick Ja'far up."

 

 

 

 


	23. Moonlight 23

 

 

 

"Don't you think your beautiful country will prosper a lot more if you accept our proposal?"

  
Kouha grinned maliciously as he brought his glass to his mouth. Crossing his legs, Sinbad sported a knowing smile at him.

  
"We appreciate the Kou Empire's concern but I'd have to refuse. I'm sure your brother would understand why," the king replied.

  
There was no way the king would allow an alliance with Kou. It was similar to being subjugated, only in the superficial guise of being a partner.

  
Sinbad believed that Kouen's ambitions had no limit when it came to invading every land he could. A man of his nature would not want to share the ruling power with anyone else.

  
"Tch," Kouha spat as he crossed arms over his chest. "You're pretty difficult."

  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Sinbad said with his business facade.

  
Masrur stood by the column stared down at the three attendants who cheerfully fawned on their master. He could not understand how a simple gesture of moody pouting would make the ladies blush and fidget.

  
As Masrur pondered on their doting behavior, the inside of his ears rang.

  
"King Sinbad," he suddenly spoke in a deep voice.

  
The king intently peered at him, well aware of the Fanalis's sensitivity to their surroundings. At the same time, he heard a string of rukh whispering by his ear.

  
Sinbad abruptly stood up to a clatter, startling his guests.

  
"Something wrong?"

  
"Prince Kouha, are you sure you came here in secret?" Sinbad asked, his face turning sour.

  
"Yeah~ I did my heartbroken sister a favor," casually said the third prince. "For now that is."

  
Sinbad clenched his fists.

  
"In that case, it looks like you're being tailed," he told the prince.

  
Kouha stiffened at this statement. He was complacent that they would return to Daixin the next morning without any incident.

  
"Did Brother the King? No way," he murmured to himself.

  
A moment later, the double doors swung open without warning. A panting Yamuraiha met their troubled faces.

  
"My lord! The Kou Empire's magi has infiltrated the estate!" she relayed in urgency.

  
"What did you say?" Kouha exclaimed, getting up on his feet.

  
"Why is the High Priest here?" wondered Jun Jun.

  
"Where is he?" Sinbad asked as he hurried towards the door.

  
"He's in the back forest, throwing ice attacks."

  
"Back forest?" repeated the king, his brows furrowed.

  
"This is dangerous," Masrur warned.

  
Sinbad clenched his teeth. Judar enjoyed wreaking havoc and riling people up. The only reason he could be in Sindria was...

  
"Where's Ja'far right now?" Sinbad worried.

  
"He's with Sharrkan," said Yamuraiha.

  
"That brat! He came for him!"

  
Not wasting any moment, Sinbad dashed out of the Great Hall and the White Aries Tower. Masrur was setting out to follow suit when Kouha called him.

  
"Oi! What's the meaning of this?! Ja'far you said?" he demanded to the general.

  
Masrur stopped for a second before he ran after his king. There was no use hiding things anymore at that time.

  
"Ja'far-san has returned home a long time ago," he stated.

  
The prince's face grew pale as he watched Masrur and Yamuraiha leave. For he and his brothers to believe that Ja'far was on a mission in Aktia and Leim, Kouha coud only think of it as Sinbad's underhanded plan.

  
"Prince Kouha, could his memories be...?" asked Rei Rei.

  
"We have to get there and find out," Kouha said as he rushed out of the building, calling his djinn.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Ice boulders had been raining indiscriminately down the forest. Sharrkan was growing irritated at the countless ice that he repeatedly crushed one after another.

  
"There's no end to this," he complained. "Just how much magoi does a magi have?"

  
On the other side of the woods was Kougyoku wielding her water attacks against the icy shower. As much as she wanted to go all out, her ties with Judar held back her power.

  
"Judar, please listen to me. Stop this now," she requested.

  
"Don't be stubborn," sneered Judar. "I told you to get out of my way."

  
"Bararaq Sei!"

  
Ja'far threw his daggers at the distracted magi and shot twin snakes of lightning. The assault struck Judar's borg although he immediately returned a shot of ice magic, darting down the ground where the pale man stood from.

  
"My, my. Aren't you in a rebellious phase?" taunted the magi.

  
Ja'far emerged from a pile of rubble, full of scratches. His eyes were as sharp as that of a viper, glaring up his mischievous opponent.

  
"You tricked me, Judar!" he bellowed, realizing that there was basis for his dislike to the magi back in Kou.

  
Another bolt of lightning cut into the black sky, this time a string of them that destroyed all ice boulders that showered on the forest.

  
"Lord Sinbad!" Kougyoku and Sharrkan cheered in small relief.

  
"You're not welcome here," the king greeted Judar in Baal's djinn equip.

  
"Ooops! The stupid king's here~"

  
"Leave now before I throw you out," Sinbad warned.

  
"Stingy~ Ja'far, let's go back before His Majesty gets angry."

  
"I'm not going with you scum!" spat the pale man, baring his dart blades.

  
In an instant, Sinbad flew towards Ja'far's side and stood before him. As he looked at the king's scaled back, the pale man heaved a deep breath of relief. Masrur and Yamuraiha had caught up and stopped to where Sharrkan was.

  
"Don't mess with me, Judar. Go play your dirty games somewhere else," said the king.

  
"I have no idea what you're all talking about. All I know is that a little boy ran away from home and the head of the house asked the great me to take him back,"explained the magi.

  
"Like I'll let you!" challenged the king, wielding his sword. "Bararaq Saiqa!"

  
Thunder struck down from the dark clouds and at the same time, lightning overflowed from Baal's sword, shooting up the black horizon.

  
With black rukh dancing all around him, Judar smirked and raised his left hand. Slowly emerging from his open palm was a little dark ball which in time for Sinbad's attack grew bigger. The magi showed a toothy smile and blasted the ball against the lightning, pushing against it until sparky light disappeared.

  
"Majesty!"

  
In a split second, Yamuraiha flicked her wand and created a borg that shielded Sinbad and Ja'far. The king was taken aback by his lost attack and the mysterious magic that Judar used. Chills ran down Ja'far's spine when he saw the black ball devour all of Baal's lightning.

  
"Is my lovely new power that shocking to you?" Judar teased. "That's just a drop of it so don't be amazed yet."

  
"That magic should be forbidden!" shouted the king, knowing it was a power that stole life.

  
"Hmph! I don't recall any rules for my magic!"

  
Watching nervously from the sidelines, Yamuraiha swallowed and clutched her wand. She remembered how the black ball resembled the darkness that once enveloped Magnoshuttat.

  
"He's beyond dangerous," she told Masrur and Sharrkan who nervously nodded in agreement.

  
"High Priest," the flying Kouha called after transforming into Leraje's djinn equip. "Did you come here alone?"

  
"Who knows?" nonchalantly answered the magi to the prince in midair. "It won't hurt to go back with more company though. Just prepare for some scolding."

  
"Waaa-- So Brother En already knows we left our posts?"

  
"Thanks to me! I took the trouble to visit you two siblings in Daixin and only a nervous Meihou was there. It's disappointing. Well then, Ja'far," Judar invited, stretching out his hand. "Won't you come back with us? You should abandon this country and move in to a new place."

  
Sinbad squinted his golden eyes and raised his sword at the magi. He had confidence in fighting him head on but just his mere presence posed a fatal threat to Sindria. If Judar willed it, he could easily involve innocent citizens.

  
Nonetheless, Sinbad would not allow the magi to get what he wanted. No matter what.

  
"Ja'far, don't get swayed by him," he ordered.

  
"But if he attacks everyone--"

  
"You want to stay here, right?" Sinbad asked.

  
"Ah," the pale man nodded ruefully, his pulse pounding, afraid of what could happen to the king. "I don't want to go with them."

  
The king turned to him, his eyes glowing with warmth and gentleness, making Ja'far skip a heartbeat.

  
"Those reassuring words are enough to give me strength," Sinbad breathed.

  
Now that the pale man was seeing everyone in their true colors, he could not help but feel that fate had led him back to Sinbad.

  
Judar clicked his tongue at seeing the two men undazed by his taunts. It irked him how Ja'far looked like his memories had returned. He hated seeing his captivated eyes towards the king.

  
"How annoying," Judar snapped. "You're all irritating me!"

  
Sinbad furrowed his brows as he looked up. He clenched the hilt of his sword as he soared up the sky to face Judar.

  
"Don't make me angry," warned the king, his eyes sharp.

  
"That's my line," darkly breathed Judar.

  
His red menacing eyes peered down the worried Kougyoku, and a rush of black rukh surrounded his right hand.

  
"Don't tell me--"

  
"If my dear Kougyoku dies, it's all your fault, Sinbad," Judar murmured as several black balls formed on top of his head. "It's because you involved her and won't give Ja'far back to us."

  
"What-- Stop that--!"

  
"Kougyoku! This happens because of Sinbad. You have to blame him!"

  
"Have you gone crazy?!"

  
Totally ignoring Sinbad's call and Kouha's panic, Judar darted a massive ball of darkness down the princess's direction. Using Gainel Vinezza, she managed to attack but the mysterious black ball sucked all of the volume of water, as if feeding on the power thrown at it.

  
Kougyoku froze in fright. Tears streamed down her face, fearing that her end had come. She could not believe Judar would even kill her.

  
"This can't be--"

  
As she screamed, Sinbad's scaled back flashed before her eyes. The king acted as her shield until the dark ball blasted in full power at them, the impact throwing nearby people and trees around.

  
To eyes that watched helplessly, the world lost its colors in a flash, turning everything to monochrome.

  
Gray eyes widened as much as they could at the sight of Sinbad being sucked away into the darkness.

  
"N-no... No-o..." Ja'far shook his head as his voice broke. "You-- ca--n't--"

  
And at that very moment, a series of fast images overflowed, wildly dancing inside his head. He heard mixed of hundred voices as if they were whispering loudly in his ear, ringing his drums. Within a single second, more than a million moving pictures had already played in sequence.

  
They rolled, swirled, and colors bursted like fireworks in his mind.

  
Every image fell into correct places, like a piece of a puzzle that fit into the right shape. Everything started to make perfect sense as Ja'far watched all of them in his head.

  
_The blood that stained his little hands. Wrapping cloth strips on his young face. Their adventures throughout the Seven Seas. Sinbad's stretched out hand._

  
Ja'far fell down on his weak knees, cold hands trembling over his face as the images continued to freely flow within his body.

  
_Secretly holding hands under the table during morning assemblies. Sinbad's warm smile. The passionate kisses before their bed time._

  
He could see them, hear them, feel them.

  
Finally. All the memories he longed for had returned.

  
Ja'far forced his shaking knees to rise. Facing the flurry, he ran towards where the king was. The ball continued to emit strong gusts but Ja'far fought the blinding rush which wounded his skin, desperate to get to Sinbad's side.

  
"Sin! Sin!"

  
Tears generously overflowed from his eyes as he screamed his king's name. Despite the numbing ache all over his body, Ja'far moved his feet forward.

  
_I'll follow you everywhere... Sin..._

  
His own words kept on playing with each step he made. Just a few feet away from the magic ball, Ja'far heard Masrur and the others calling him to stay back but he paid them no attention.

  
Ja'far needed to save Sinbad. He needed to pull him out of the darkness like Sinbad once did for him. He needed for them to live together again.

  
Throwing himself to jump in, Ja'far screamed his beloved's name at the top of his lungs.

  
"SIN!!!"

  
His vision of the consuming darkness turned to pure white.

  
And when he blinked, a bird's eye view of Sindria welcomed him, confusion filling his entire senses. Sinbad was nowhere in sight underneath the clouds.

  
"Where--"

  
Following his earlier jump, his body tossed out of a center of what appeared to be a small constellation that teared into the evening skyline.

  
Just as when Ja'far believed that he would drop straight to the sea, a pair of uncalled hands caught him by his sides.

  
"Gotcha! Made it in time!"

  
Ja'far froze.

  
His face was whiter than ever. He opened his trembling lips, tears welling up in his eyes.

  
"Haa... aa..."

  
He could not help the gasp and shudder that escaped from him.

  
Standing on a floating magic carpet was Seishuu Ri. He raised the pale man with his hands, as if playing with a child, his face brimming with optimism. Ja'far soon flinched as he noticed the smaller man that stood quietly beside Kouen's household member.

  
"Kou...mei..."

  
"Did you know how much a handful you are?" Koumei asked, his eyes beady and cold. "I'm extremely tired yet I even had to come here to get you."

  
"Lord Koumei, you're gonna make him cry," said Seishuu.

  
"The High Priest is not a proper help either."

  
Ja'far bit his trembling lip, and kicked Seishuu, struggling to break free. Taken aback, the assimilated household member carelessly dropped him.

  
"Hey!" Seishuu called, irritated

  
Enraged, the pale man hurriedly got up on his feet and violently grabbed Koumei's collar. He did not care even if the second prince was in Dantalion's djinn equip.

  
"Return me!" Ja'far demanded, yanking the prince.

  
Koumei only responded a glare at him, prompting the pale man to lash out.

  
"Take me back there! Right now!"

  
"..."

  
"I said, return me!" yelled Ja'far, brusquely shaking Koumei's body. "I need to get there! At this rate, Sin will-- Hurry!"

  
Not a bit moved, the second prince watched Ja'far's desperate tear-stained face.

  
"Koumei! I'll kill you if you don't-- Ugh!"

  
The rough hands that pulled Koumei's collar weakened their grip until they dropped.

  
"Please-- I need to-- Sin--" Ja'far pleaded before his eyes weakly shut and his body collapsed to the carpet.

  
"I didn't think I'd have to use a strong paralyzing and sleeping needle on him," Seishuu remarked.

  
"I'm relieved you did."

  
As soon as Seishuu picked up the pale man and slid him over his shoulder, a huge magic transfer circle flashed behind them.

  
"This errand is a complete headache," said Koumei.

  
The second prince glanced down the island country as he heaved a troubled sigh.

  
"Let's go back to Balbadd," he said, passing through the transfer circle on their carpet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Judar's victorious laughter filled the evening air as he watched his attack shoot down to Kougyoku and Sinbad's direction. From the start, the magi knew that the imperial princess would survive, certain that the king would come to her aid.

  
"How's that, Sinbad?" mocked the magi, bellowing from midair.

  
Unable to see clearly with the blow, Sharrkan, Masrur, and Yamuraiha who were thrown off called their king's name. None of them could figure out what was happening.

  
"Kougyoku!" Kouha yelled in grim expression. "What the hell are you doing?! You didn't have to attack her!"

  
"Calm down, will you?" dimissed Judar, waving his hand. "She'll be fine. As if I'll hurt my favorite."

  
"You're crazy! You just did! Brother En won't forgive you for this!"

  
"It's the opposite, idiot~ He will thank me for this. I told you that your sister's fine. I've already calculated that Sinbad will butt in."

  
"A-are you sure about that?" Kouha questioned, raising Leraje's sickle.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Just wait a second and--"

  
Judar blinked, his red eyes widening.

  
The massive black ball on the forest ground began to shrink as slashing brightness ran all around its surface. It did not take long for the eerie darkness to distort and entwine together with rays of light .

  
The contrasting colors had interwoven as they evolved into a darting sparky beam that tore the horizon, aiming straight towards Judar.

  
"Bararaq Inqerad Saiqa!"

  
Instantly, lightning fired up from the ground, causing a violent gust at its launch.

  
Judar managed to conjure a borg that rapidly cracked broken by the rush which pierced through it. Soon, the magi ended up receiving the full blow.

  
"How on earth?!" wondered Kouha, one eye closed and arms over his head against the flurry.

  
He did not expect a quick payback, worrying about Judar's state. But that anxiety did not even last long as the magi appeared considerably uninjured.

  
Even though Judar's face bore scratches, he was still grinning with bliss. While chuckling, he raised his wand and made a gigantic ice appear.

  
Kouha looked down in confusion and caught a glimpse of Sinbad, clutching his blotched abdomen as he tried to stand up straight.

  
The king squinted his burning golden eyes upon seeing Judar still aiming at him. He gritted his teeth in rage and willed his aching body for another counterattack when a sudden blow of flames melted the falling ice.

  
"Halhar Infigar!"

  
"What--"

  
"Stop this, Judar!" said Aladdin who rushed to the scene, intently staring at the dark magi.

  
"Aladdin..." uttered the magi, then scowling. "Don't go spoiling my fun!"

  
"As another magi, I won't let you do as you please."

  
"Tch!"

  
Feeling the stinging pain that spread fast throughout his body, Sinbad groaned. He could only think that the curse of black rukh is sipping into him.

  
"Ugh... Ja'far..."

  
Despite his agony, he scanned his surroundings and searched for Ja'far's trace. Sinbad strongly hoped that the pale man did not get hurt with the earlier blast

  
"Sinbad! Are you all right?"

  
A pale Alibaba rushed towards the king who fell on his knees. Behind him, Orba and Toto also went to check after the other generals.

  
"Yeah. Gu... Instead of me, please find on Ja'far and tend to Kougyoku..."

  
Morgiana hurried to see the unconscious princess, lying behind the king.

  
"How is she?" worried Alibaba.

  
"It looks like she just fainted," assured Morgiana after checking on her breathing.

  
"Thank goodness," Yamuraiha said as she approached them.

  
Frantically crying "Princess, princess!" ,Ka Koubun dashed to Kougyoku's side.

  
"Your Highness, why did this happen to you?" he worried while holding her warm hand.

  
"Blame your foolish magi for that," snapped Sharrkan, walking with Orba's help.

  
"King Sinbad," Masrur darkly declared, "I can't find Ja'far-san."

  
"It can't be--!"

  
Sinbad thought his heart would leap out of his chest.

  
"Hey, Sinbad!" suddenly called Judar.

  
"Quit fighting already!" Kouha requested. "Kougyoku needs to see a healer."

  
"I know, but before that," the magi asked the king, "since when did you learn to use black rukh?

  
Aladdin flinched and turned around to peer at Sinbad.

  
"Uncle..." he nervously mumbled.

  
"That's none of your business," sternly answered the king, painfully clutching his abdomen. "You bastard! What did you do to Ja'far?!"

  
"You're amazing, Sinbad! You never cease to amuse me! I really really want to crush strong men like you! But--"

  
Before Judar continued, a magic transfer circle appeared behind him.

  
"Our business here is over," he stated with a venomous smirk. "Ja'far ran after you even though he had no defense against that massive ball. He's gone because you couldn't protect him."

  
Sinbad's eyes widened at his statement. He forced himself to stand up as he glanced around.

  
"This can't be happening," he gasped.

  
"Let's go, Kouha," Judar invited, turning his back on them.

  
"Huh? But Kougyoku--"

  
"Don't worry. He'll take good care of her."

  
As the magi assured the third prince, his brows and gaze softened. He hung his head as his voice became frail.

  
"And I think she'd hate..." the magi bit his lower lip, "to go home."

  
"JUDAR!"

  
Resonating in the woods, Sinbad's growl prompted the magi to look back over his shoulder.

  
"I won't let you escape! I'll make you pay!"

  
"What're you so upset for? I was just kidding~"

  
The ends of Judar's lips curled, totally pleased at Sinbad's despair. Even he did not expect Sinbad to look so desperate and helpless.

  
"Ja'far will be by Kouen's side," he told the king. "From now on."

  
Sinbad clenched his teeth until they hurt and his gums almost numbed. He used Baal's sword as a support to get up, but his vision swirled. His hearing became faint and his surroundings twisted.

  
"Kouen will never have him--"

  
"Oh, and I almost forgot~" Judar said as he watched the disoriented king.

  
"If you barge into any territory that belongs to the Kou Empire, we will consider that as an invitation to war. So please behave yourselves if you care for all your people and the Seven Seas."

  
"How dirty!" Sharrkan spat.

  
"Well, that's a message from the General Commander~ Just to let you know, Kouen hates jokes~"

  
Judar, Kouha and his attendants aboard a flying carpet disappeared into the transfer circle. Sinbad and the others found themselves in anguish after the unwelcome visitors left.

  
The king clenched his fists and punched them repeatedly against the rough ground, not caring that they bled.

  
"Ja'far," he uttered, gritting his teeth.

  
"Wait for me. I'll definitely take you back."

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few fingers lightly twitched, looking frail with all the small cuts on them. A second later, they began curling into a clench fist of a pale hand.

  
"Sin--!"

  
Ja'far woke up to a start, panting as he sat up and sweating profusely. He weakly held his aching head. It was when he moved his legs that he began to absorb the change in his surroundings. He blinked his dark gray eyes wide open, realizing he was lying on a familiar floor pattern.

  
He swallowed, afraid to look around him, but he mustered his courage while tightly gripping his clothes over his knees.

  
Finally, he raised his face, and looked up. His pupils dilated, his lips parted open, trembling as they searched for words.

  
Kouen sat on his throne, chin resting at the back of his hand while he stared down the pale man. His eyes were glinting red, cold... yet scorching.

  
With flinching shoulders, Ja'far reflexively braced himself and raised his forearms. Cold sweat trickled down his neck as he bared his dart blades before the imperial prince.

  
Beside Kouen, Koumei stood quietly with his feather fan in hand. Far from the exhausted mien he habitually wore, his posture told Ja'far that he was on guard.

  
All of the times that the pale man spent without his memories had played back within him.

  
To realize that he believed every single one of them. And to serve the first prince with both his mind and his body... Ja'far felt like a pathetic fool. He could feel every inch of him shaking in hatred and humiliation.

  
"How dare you bastard," he shouted at Kouen. "To toy with me... To Sin!"

  
An eyebrow twitched on the first prince's face upon hearing the pale man's words. His pursed lips began to twist. To him, Ja'far's eyes were sharp and burning, brimming with disgust.

  
"I will never ever forgive you!" declared the pale man, clenching his teeth. "I'll kill you, Kouen!"

  
Kouen's eyebrows furrowed deeply. He could feel his heart beat louder, and the tingling rush of blood in his veins. Kouen sensed instant distress, as if ice cold water welled up inside his stomach.

  
There was no doubt that the memories of the person he had been looking for had returned. At the same time, his longing for Kouen had disappeared.

  
_When his memories return, he would despise you._

  
While hearing Kougyoku's distant words in his head, Kouen got up on his feet and unsheathed his sword. Koumei was taken aback at this gesture as he watched his brother wield the blade in front of the pale man's face.

  
Ja'far inched back unconsciously, and goosebumps ran all over his skin while he looked at the flaming glow in Kouen's eyes. Ja'far internally called his king's name as he heard the prince's words.

  
"Dwell in my body, Astaroth."

 

 

 


	24. Moonlight 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the rainy season. I thought I'd play the Japanese songs I was very fond of during my university years. I mostly played the indie albums of SID, so somehow, I got more addicted to Hanabira and Milk. And I also listened a lot to Nishino Kana's Esperanza. Why are these songs so full of feels? XD  
>  
> 
> I've just realized the events that took place within 24 hours in the story spanned five chapters. I'm sorry for the time it took to follow the cliffhanger in Moonlight 23. And I am sorry for what is happening in Moonlight 24 and 25. Kouen is dealing with an unfamiliar storm of emotions so...
> 
> Just a heads up before you proceed, please re-read the tags for this fanfic. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and following this story!  
> Updates may take some time depending on my work sched. :)

 

 

 

Never in his life did Kouen feel overwhelmingly unsettled until that fateful day.

  
It was as if each of his heartbeat's heavy pounding resonated throughout his skin and flesh, shaking him from head to toe. Inexplicable searing heat welled up in his chest, thoroughly enveloping his heart, while chilly acids washed over the linings of his stomach. The coldness spreaded out, even reaching his fingertips.

  
Kouen could not even fathom how to label this sensation. All he was sure of was that this disturbance occured at the very moment Ja'far woke up, crouched in front of him, and bared his weapon without hesitation. His dark eyes were akin to those of a venomous snake in the wild forest.

  
They were the same cold gray eyes that Kouen had encountered a year and a half ago. However this time, the mysterious look that once intrigued and captivated him had nothing else to bear but pure massive contempt.

  
While staring down the threatened and furious pale man, the imperial first prince lifted his hand, unsheathed his sword, and wielded the shining blade before his face.

  
"Dwell in my body, Astaroth."

  
Gritting his teeth, Ja'far inched back as he watched Kouen transform into his djinn equip. It was needless to say that he had a disadvantage when it came to facing dungeon conquerors with the aid of their magical djinns. Nonetheless, Ja'far would never back down against his crisis. He never thought twice against fighting the vile imperial prince.

  
Every fiber of Ja'far's being itched to crush him down to his knees. Ja'far wanted to make him pay greatly for the disgrace and unwarranted misery that he and his king went through.

  
Like a turbulent storm, violent thoughts surged in his head. Beating Kouen to a pulp might not even pacify his loathing. All of these unhealthy sentiments tainted him; His chest twinged, now Ja'far became painfully aware of what he had committed against Sinbad and their kingdom under the prince's manipulation.

  
"Only you," the pale man repeated angrily, "I can never forgive you!"

  
As soon as the glow that cloaked the prince's body disappeared and revealed him in Astaroth's djinn equip, two bolts of lightning shot at him in a flash.

  
But Kouen was not inferior when it came to reflexes in combat. Sensing the pending attack, he swiftly evaded and allowed his grand seat to be smashed instead.

  
Taking a quick glance at the aftermath, the grip around the hilt of his sword tightened. And in a blink of an eye, sparks flickered in the air as the pale man flashed and aimed for him.

  
Koumei raised his feather fan over his head, shielding his thin eyes from the blinding sparks that swirled around rapidly. He stepped back as he watched his older brother elude the rapid daggers and snake lightning that tenaciously followed him in midair.

  
Every warrior in the Kou Empire knew about the uncontested fighting prowess that the first prince possessed, but watching the action before him, Koumei could honestly tell that Ja'far's agility was giving Kouen a serious difficulty.

  
Just as what the martial arts trainer in the mainland reported to him, Ja'far's body had the ability to smoothly blend in yet move like wild wind when needed. As Koumei observed from the sidelines, he found himself in agreement albeit he felt that the pale man's battle dance was eliciting despair over admiration.

  
"Brother... So this is how the real him is like..."

  
Furrowing his brows as he kept his eyes on guard, Kouen slided and sidestepped to every safe space he could fly to. With the pale man's nonstop aims, there was not an appropriate time to launch definite fire.

  
Although given this predicament, Kouen was by no means already defeated. Unlike any battles he had had in the past, this time, he played as carefully as he could. For his unstable opponent, Kouen held back from throwing miscalculated assaults.

  
He always knew that the pale man was never weak, but he did not know Ja'far was that much capable until he had to seriously face him in a battle. If only Ja'far would stop attacking from afar...

  
The palace's receiving hall was a spacious well crafted room. It was artistically designed for the Balbadd court, featuring golden ornaments and exquisite paintings imported from the mainland. Bararaq Sei recklessly darted its adorned walls and carved pillars. Each failed aim of lightning destroyed prized furnitures and wiped the graceful pattern off the stone floor.

  
If the court elders and artists were to walk in to the hall, they would certainly faint at the sight of utter mess which once held a lovely interior.

  
"You coward beast!" irritably shouted Ja'far. "Is this how a damn prince like you fight?!"

  
It irked up Ja'far that he could not land an injuring blow to the sly man. Unable to control his thirst for retaliation, he pulled back his twin daggers, squatted on the ground, and abruptly propelled himself towards Kouen.

  
Following his recent evasion, Kouen only blinked and the pale man was already close to him, striking him with thunderbolt from his household vessel.

  
He pursed his lips tightly as he shifted to his right. Having anticipated that Kouen would also slide backwards, Ja'far swiftly swung down his left hand which clenched his the other blade.

  
"Die!"

  
Kouen squinted. As blood gushed out of his shoulder, he took the chance to get a hold of the pale man while he was still occupied with planting his dagger much deeper. There was no doubt he wanted to cut his arm off.

  
Watching a pair of dark gray eyes filled with fury and murderous intent, Kouen raised his knee and with it, strongly jabbed the pale man on his abdomen.

  
"Guh--! Scum!" Ja'far cursed as his face grimaced.

  
The prince grabbed his right arm, but the feel of his rough hand sent cold shivers down the pale man's spine. The sensation was alarming. In an instant, Ja'far withdrew his blade from the wounded shoulder and in order to break free, brandished it against Kouen's face.

  
Despite a quick slide to avoid the sharp weapon, Kouen's face was still grazed by the edge of the dagger. A conspicuous cut marked a red stinging line on his cheek. The prince remained undazed by it, still maintaining his unreadable bearing.

  
In contrast, Ja'far showed his utter contempt. With a glowering pale face, he let himself fall back a distance, as if being a few inches near Kouen could fatally contaminate him.

  
This repulsive behavior was not hidden to the cunning prince's red eyes. While sharply staring down, he raised his sword and fired at the pale man, smacking him down the rocky floor.

  
Only a few moments passed by yet their fight had already been eventful. As the rush clouded the center of the room, Koumei made his way to his brother who shortly settled on the ground. He lifted his wrist, intending to call Dantalion.

  
"Stop that," Kouen interrupted, his beady eyes locked down on the pale man's direction.

  
"Brother the King, he's too wild--"

  
"I want to deal with him alone. This kind of battle does not suit you. Get out of here."

  
"I know, but..." hesitated Koumei, his freckled face utterly troubled. "What do you plan to do now? Are you going all out?"

  
"Leave now," commanded the first prince with a solid gaze at his brother. "My flames targeted his legs but I'm sure, he'll still get up soon. Don't let anybody in the palace come near this wing."

  
Realizing that Kouen would not consider sharing what was on his mind, Kouen did not ask any further. His thin eyes squinted at the middle of hall where Ja'far landed.

  
"...As you wish, Brother," he meekly responded.

 

 

 

  
Looking at Kouen's bloody arm, Koumei bowed and headed out of the huge doubledoors. He stole a quick glance to his brother before the doors closed, and caught an anguished look on his face.

  
With brows bitterly wrinkled, head hanging low, eyes cast down, and lips twisted, Kouen appeared... devastated. After seeing the weary look on those usually sharp red eyes, Koumei could not help but blink several times. His own chest tightened at seeing Kouen's pained expression. He had not seen him like that before.

  
Did Ja'far's rage overwhelm him that much? As the second prince contemplated on his unvoiced concern, he pursed his own lips and turned around. Then, the ends of his eyebrows twitched.

  
Another blast could be heard outside the hall but Koumei was more concerned with the little presence in front of him.

  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, almost scolding.

  
"Uh, uhm, p-please forgive my manners, Your Highness," replied the small voice.

  
"You haven't answered my question yet."

  
"I'm very sorry, my lord. I came here because I heard that the minister has returned from his trip. I-I wanted to see him so..."

  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Koumei heaved a deep sigh. Despite his exhaustion, he believed that sleep would hardly come to him with all the stress he had to deal with. He stepped forward and intently observed the nervous round-eyed boy who fidgeted before him.

  
"Is that the only reason why you sneaked out this late?"

  
The boy nodded his already lowered head, his shoulders trembling. Another rumbling noise was heard coming from the hall.

  
"Ja'far is busy right now. Go back to sleep and don't step back into this floor until you're allowed to," Koumei wearily ordered as he walked away. "My brother will go see you and the others tomorrow so..."

  
Noticing that the boy remained standing and looked longingly at the doors to the hall, the second prince called him in a tired yet heavy tone.

  
"Ji Chun."

  
"Ye-yes, Your Highness! I-I'm sorry. I'll return to my room."

  
Ji Chun hurried after Koumei and tailed him until they left the central wing of the palace. The seven year old boy felt uneasy, wondering why Ja'far's arrival had to cause such dangerous noises. Ji Chun also marveled at the governor's change in appearance which he had seen from the gaps between the doubledoors earlier.

  
Peering at the pensive boy over his shoulder, Koumei let out another troubled sigh. Since when did Kouen develop a habit of taking in random people? Before he knew it, his older brother had already changed into a slightly lenient yet impulsive man. Deep inside him, Koumei could only hope that these changes would not affect Kouen's political status and his goals for the empire.

 

 

 

  
Following a loud creak, the pillar situated near the panel for court advisers soon fell down and shook the ground in the receiving hall. Ignoring the crumble, the first prince kept on staring at the clouded dent on the center of the floor.

  
After a few minutes, the small heap of rubble collapsed and the pale man emerged, his radiant skin now covered in dust and painted with small cuts. Hanging his head low, he slowly got up on his feet.

  
"Kou...en..."

  
As he clenched his teeth, he raised his head and glared daggers at the prince. He noticed how the ends of Kouen's long orange hair were smeared with the color of blood from his right shoulder.

  
If only Ja'far did not abnormally react to his touch, then he could have immobilized that arm. Even though he regretted this, the pale man knew that he would still be in inexplicable agitation if he came in close physical contact with Kouen again.

  
As he internally lamented on his plight, the image of his king flashed inside his mind. The picture of Sinbad's warm gaze and smile sparked a strong will in him. The thought of Sinbad who would be fervently worried and waiting for his return urged the pale man's aching muscles to move.

  
Trying to quickly stand up straight, Ja'far steeled himself, willing away his hindering anxiety.

  
"I'm surprised you can still get up."

  
As Kouen's cold voice reached his ears, Ja'far lifted his left foot and that was when he understood what the arrogant prince was talking about. A distinct pang channelled from his ankle up to the nerves in his brain, making him groan unconsciously.

  
"Ugh-- Gu-- What the-- !"

  
Kouen narrowed his eyes while he walked towards the pale man. His lips twisted, sporting his prideful smirk.

  
That haughty look alone was enough to make Ja'far's blood boil with rage. He bit his lower lip and forced his limbs to move as he wanted them to.

  
Time was running fast, and he could not afford to stay any longer in Balbadd. He had no idea how Sinbad could have dealt against Judar's assault.

  
Recalling the massive darkness that sucked Sinbad shook his heart. His king was absolutely a powerful man yet Ja'far could not feel settled. Who knew what other tricks Judar wore in in his sleeves?

  
Ja'far had to find an opening to escape Kouen and return to Sindria as fast as he could. He badly needed to wake up from this long nightmare and rush to the safety of Sinbad's side.

  
Holding onto the thought of his beloved, Ja'far absorbed the pain as he lifted his daggers and rushed to attack the prince.

  
"That's futile. You're slow now."

  
As Kouen uttered the pale man's disadvantage, he dashed to counter him with his long sword, clashing against the smaller metals.

  
"Oh? As expected of my dear Ja'far, you could still fight," taunted the prince while glaring. "You're applying the sword skills I taught you."

  
"Scoundrel!" Ja'far snapped as he pushed his daggers against the sword. "I never learned anything decent from you!"

  
At the same time, the two of them pulled back their weapons and spent the next few minutes continuously racing on who could make his opponent yield. Once again, their blades clashed, both eager to bag the winning shove.

  
The wrinkles between the pale man's eyebrows deepened as the dire stress of keeping up with the prince's sword skills made his ankle ache more. He cursed his opponent, feelinh the sting of burn wounds around his left foot and knee.

  
The vast sweat on Ja'far's face had trickled down his neck. Laying his eyes on the radiant collarbone for a second, Kouen stepped his right foot forward and deliberately kicked Ja'far's sprained ankle with all his brute strength.

  
The pale man gasped, consequently loosening the grip around his blades. Gaining the upper hand, Kouen powerfully shoved his sword and swung it. He swiftly cut the connecting red wire around Ja'far's right forearm and tossed one dagger away.

  
"How dare you--!"

  
Targeting his weakness, the prince hit his left leg. Ja'far fell on his back down the messy floor and before he could rapidly get up, the cold edge of Kouen's sword was already barely an inch away from the base of his neck. Goosebumps crawled all over the pale man'a body, sensing the coldness of the metal on his sweaty skin.

  
While tightly holding onto his remaining blade, Ja'far snickered with a glint of animosity in his dark gray eyes.

  
"Kill me," he said sardonically. "Though I must say, you didn't have to take me all the way here to do that. All you had to do was order Judar back in Sindria to hurt me. I didn't know His Excellency was this stupid. Or were you that bored?"

  
Kouen's red eyes were almost burning as he looked down on him; Ja'far swallowed his own fear and desperation. Now that the pale man's memories had returned, the enormity of the events in the past year dawned on him.

  
The dark clouds of misery in Ja'far's heart could not be measured. Regret rained hard on him when he thought about his decisions.

  
He longed for the possibilities if he had listened to Sinbad's advice on not leaving alone for that foreign mission. He wondered what could have happened if he was wiser and did not easily fall for Kouen's trap. Ja'far realized that if he had believed Sinbad sooner upon their reunion, then...

  
In his head, he repeatedly recited a wish that could never be realized. Still, Ja'far bitterly hoped for a magical item in this world that could let him travel back to the time when he was still unaware of who Kouen really was.

  
_What have I done?_

  
Just remembering that Ja'far blindly believed the vile prince and willingly served him with his body made his chest instantly twinge. The throbbing pain almost drained his mind of clear thoughts and energy to run away.

  
"Kill you? Do you think that's enough payment for the damage you did?"

  
"Heh! I'm not even done yet, Your Excellency. I'm going to destroy this palace and the entire forces you hold so dear. I'll make you regret picking me up and messing up with me. I'm going to crush you and your naive dreams," spat the pale man without a single blink of his glowing eyes.

  
The ends of Kouen's lips curled up, neatly hiding the tingling sensation that lingered in his lower back.

  
"You're truly provoking me," he calmly answered. "Do you want to be hurt that badly? What can an injured servant like you do?"

  
"Don't underestimate me and my king! We will never be defeated by a delusional man like you."

  
The haughty smile on the prince's face disappeared. The mere mention of Ja'far's king could put a crack on the facade he had been wearing. His expression grew dark as he clenched his fist and pulled his sword away from Ja'far's side.

  
To the pale man's heightened anxiety, Kouen bent his body and leaned in to whisper. Ja'far stiffened.

  
"You're surprisingly innocent today," said Kouen, making the pale man utterly distressed. "Did you think I asked Judar to fetch you so I can kill you?"

  
"Stay away! Don't come near me!"

  
The panic on Ja'far's face was so evident, he looked like he could cry any moment. In response, Kouen flashed him a confident smile and a meaningful gaze.

  
"A good master... doesn't kill his precious follower," murmured the prince as he traced his warm fingertil from the pale man's neck line down the revealing skin of his chest.

  
Ja'far shivered at the suggestive glint of Kouen's eyes. He could not stand another moment being subjected to that scorching gaze.

  
"You disgust me!" abruptly spat the pale man.

  
With trembling cold hands, he shoved Kouen's chest away and risked an attack with his remaining dagger.

  
When the first prince blinked, sparks that soon became fierce brightness blinded him. It did not even take long for the dagger enveloped in lightning to fire up and brusquely shoot Kouen flat on his back against a distant wall.

  
Taking this chance to flee, Ja'far endured the sting of his injuries and dashed towards the doubledoors. Only a second later, string of flames charged down the exit and blocked any step further.

  
Eyeing the pale man intensely, Kouen straightened his back and used his sword as support.

  
"JA'FAR!!!"

  
As the enraged prince bellowed, Ja'far's face grew much whiter. He nervously clutched his blade, not caring that his palm bled from doing so.

  
"You'll never get away from me!" declared Kouen as he threw another string of fire at the main door.

  
Huffing for breath, Ja'far hurriedly wracked his brain for ways to escape the mad prince but nothing much came to mind. He felt helpless as he staggered his body and pushed the door to the small meeting room in the hall.

 

 

 

 


	25. Moonlight 25

 

 

 

After spending a year in the Kou Empire as an imperial vassal, Ja'far had come to fairly understand Kouen's mindset and temper. The choleric man was difficult to deal with especially when he was piqued.

  
So now that he had thoroughly angered the first prince, Ja'far's hopes only fell shorter on fleeing his vicious clutches and returning safely to Sindria.

  
Kouen had never given up on anything he decided to acquire which was why Ja'far decided to settle on any means to escape. With shaking hands, he roughly pushed the door leading to the meeting room inside the receiving hall.

  
The pale man rushed in and dragged his aching body towards the veranda. Even if it meant he might injure his other leg, he was willing to jump down the next roof, just so he could run and hide from Kouen until his escape from the imperial court was assured.

  
"Damn it," he bitterly clicked his tongue, thinking how he still needed his other dagger to survive future combats.

  
Ja'far was just a few steps away from the open space when the door brusquely swung open behind him.

  
"Quit playing this stupid tag!" ordered the cold voice as a blow of hot air filled the small room.

  
Not wasting any moment, Kouen set a wall of flames before the open porch. This time, the prince used his bluish white fire not to burn the room but to scorch anything that would pass through the veranda.

  
Closed off from his refuge, Ja'far found himself cornered and at his wit's end. Nevertheless, he could not let his enemy do as he pleased.

  
Clenching his fists, Ja'far mustered up his remaining magoi and courage. He sharply eyed the mad prince as he threw his single blade and screamed in hoarse voice:

  
"Bararaq Sei!"

  
Lightning in the form of a raging snake charged towards Kouen. In quick defense, the prince wielded his sword and shot massive flames.

  
As Ja'far raised his free arm over his face against the overwhelming sparks and heat, Kouen already made his next move. He swiftly closed in on the pale man and with his fist, landed a mighty blow to his stomach.

  
The pale man's eyes widened as he coughed out mixed spit and faint blood. Not giving him a chance to counterattack, Kouen smacked the back of his neck which forced him to kneel down in pain.

  
"Ugh--!"

  
A moment later, the prince grabbed him by his collar and pinned his injured body down the slick floor. Sharply gasping for breath, Ja'far thought that he would lose his consciousness due to Kouen's brute strength. As his vision dimmed and clouded for a few seconds, he heard a clink and sensed his weapon being thrown afar while his wrists were rashly tied up with his own red wires.

  
"Wha..."

  
When Kouen's sullen face loomed over him, the pale man flinched back to his senses.

  
"Let me go! Scum!" he lashed out, his arms twitching at the prince's firm grip.

  
"What? Are you shaking because I'm touching you?" darkly asked the prince.

  
Ja'far moved his face away and bitterly bit his lower lip. His brows furrowed when the prince settled above him, straddling over his slender body.

  
"Is this how much you dislike me?" Kouen demanded as he grabbed his chin, forcing the pale man to look at him.

  
"Don't touch me with your filthy hands," Ja'far spat in a nervous mien.

  
The fingers tilting his chin moved up and grabbed him harshly by the cheeks.

  
"You're forgetting that these very hands made you moan shamelessly for several nights on my bed," jeered the prince. "And you even begged repeatedly for this body to lay on top of you and fondle your--"

  
"Shut up!" interrupted Ja'far, his freckled cheeks deeply flushed in unbearable embarassment.

  
He clenched his teeth as he stared back at Kouen with scornful eyes. Being reminded of those intimate memories with his enemy only made him feel more humiliated. No longer able to contain the storm of emotions in his chest, Ja'far snapped at Kouen, tears consequently streaming down his temple.

  
"I despise you the most! You should have just let me die at the border that day! You ruined me!"

  
"Ruined you?" repeated the exasperated prince, tightening his powerful hold around the pale man's wrists. "Is that what an ungrateful bastard like you should say to your benefactor?"

  
"Do you expect me to thank you for making me your pathetic puppet?"

  
"If it weren't for me, there would have been no future waiting for you," argued Kouen, his breath growing heavy. "Despite being an enemy I could kill, I healed and clothed you. I disobeyed traditions and granted you a favorable status. I even entertained your physical needs."

  
Every nerve in Ja'far's body was quivering in rage. Even harshly kicking and beating the prince's body would not appease his disdain. He could not believe how self-centered Kouen's reasoning was. It was baffling that there was not even a single trace of guilt or slight remorse with his expression and words.

  
"All this time, you made me believe you were my king! Do you know how disgraceful that is?! I served you with both my mind and my body just so you can realize your selfish dream," wailed the pale man in a breaking voice, his eyes brimming with angry pearls.

  
"You could've just stayed that way and not suffer like this."

  
The nonchalance in how Kouen threw those words suffocated the pale man even more. Utterly helpless, Ja'far yelled and cried in frustration at his ruthless captor.

  
"I was willing to devote myself to you! I could have even died for you yet," Ja'far bit his lower lip with shut eyes as he shouted. "Yet you're just a stranger! I slept with someone I don't even know. Everything was just a malicious lie! You tricked me!"

  
A pair of red eyes widened. At that very second, the bashful smiles and longing gazes the pale man used to show him replayed in his mind. Witnessing the tragic contrast between them and the disgusted look he received that night, intense numbing pain stabbed his chest. It was as if the small veins that were connected to his heart were being plucked out one by one.

  
"Indeed, I lied to you... But I confessed how our relationship was like a long time ago," reasoned out the prince, his tone growing heavy yet flat like a soulless man. "I already told you that I cornered you and only made you follow me... That I've made you become mine... And you still accepted me."

  
"But you weren't my king," Ja'far stated, eyelids already red. "All of those feelings were not for you! They were supposed to be for my only king, Sinbad."

  
"..."

  
A sharp pang repeatedly tugged at the pale man's rib with his every breath. His anxiety was sucking all of his sense of security now that he was without his household vessel to assure him of Sinbad's survival. As long as he could feel the daggers working for Baal then he would know that his beloved was safe.

  
What else could he do? The longer he struggled beneath Kouen's pressing weight, the more his freedom feel like a distant dream.

  
"Already..." muttered the pale man between his uneven breaths. "Stop using me already. You know I belong to Sindria. I shouldn't have stayed here. If you want to fight my king, then do it like a dignified man. Face our kingdom with pride. A regal prince like you could do that."

  
"No," spat Kouen, gritting his teeth, his red flamed eyes ajar. "I'm not letting you go back to Sindria. You'll never see that naive land again!"

  
Following his failed attempt at negotiation, Ja'far bitterly clicked his tongue. Even a way with words could not shake off his opponent.

  
"What else do you want from me? My memories have all returned. I'll just be a useless pawn to your plans from now on."

  
"I know that you're sharp yet you still ask me that? You already know what I want from you."

  
Along a cold shudder, a pair of dark gray eyes blinked.

  
Without an ounce of hesitation, Kouen leaned down and pressed his lips on Ja'far's. The pale man moved his head away, but like a hunting beast, the prince sought his lips and sucked his breath.

  
"Mmmph! Hmmp!"

  
As Kouen gnawed and licked the thin trembling lips in his hold, his free hand slided down to stroke the pale man's chest and abdomen, slipping into his robes to feel the warm smooth skin.

  
"Don't touch-- Mmmph! Ngh!"

  
Cruel fingers pinched his left nipple, sending violent quivers throughout the pale man's body. Urged by the muffled groan and uncontrollable jerk of his torso, Kouen targeted his weakness again. He squeezed the hard nipple between his thumb and index finger, then he continuously twisted and pulled it.

  
Feeling the allure of Ja'far's body, Kouen deepened his numbing kisses and glided his tongue inside every nook and cranny of the pale man's wet intoxicating mouth. As saliva trickled down Ja'far's jaw and neck, he flailed his legs and wiggled to break free.

  
After indulging in successive long kisses and exploring the pale man's torso with his hands, the prince sat up to catch his own breath.

  
"Damn it-- How could you--" panted the pale man.

  
Ja'far gasped for air under the prince's weight, his ears, freckled cheeks, and wet neck were striking red. Just seeing his teary eyes and chest heaving for breathed was more than enough to seduce Kouen. He swallowed as his half open eyes laid on Ja'far's trembling lips.

  
"That's right..." murmured the prince.

  
The pale man stared up at his captor's words.

  
"Your memories have returned but your body still recognizes me," Kouen continued in floating daze.

  
As he gently caressed the pale man's delicate cheeks, the ends of his orange hair fell down on Ja'far's neck.

  
"Y-you can't!"

  
Ja'far's panic only became worse when Kouen licked his own upper lip. He abruptly turned him over and held his pale face down the stone floor.

  
"Guu--! Don't--! Haa!"

  
Roughly embracing him from behind, the prince pinned him down and slipped a ruthless finger between his thighs, making the pale man's legs shake. After a short prodding, the finger reached for his inner crevice beneath his underclothes and pierced its way in.

  
"Gahhh!"

  
Subjected to Kouen's motions, Ja'far jolted and groaned the pain his left leg was giving him. The prone position added to the excruciating pressure on his sprained ankle. His burn wounds around his knee and shin also stung against the friction of the floor.

  
"Take that out! I'll kill you! Get off me!"

  
Unperturbed by Ja'far's struggle, Kouen's eyes turned beady. He jabbed the hot flesh with his finger again and again as he secured the pale man's waist with his other hand.

  
"You're loose," he commented by the back of Ja'far's crimson ear.

  
"Bastard!"

  
Squirming to crawl away, Ja'far banged his tied wrists and fists against the floor, but Kouen was still in his djinn equip so the strength he had was too overwhelming. Soon, a yank on his silver white hair had Ja'far huffing.

  
"Did you and Sinbad just do it?" demanded the furious prince, pushing another finger inside Ja'far.

  
"Le-let-- me-- go--"

  
While gritting his teeth, the pale man shut his eyes, afraid of seeing the scorching red eyes behind him. He still remembered how dangerous and inhuman they were like, recalling the time when Kouen forced himself to him in his state of amnesia.

  
"I'm asking you! Did you just sleep with Sinbad?!" growled Kouen as he pulled harder and thrusted his fingers deeper.

  
His voice was like a raging thunder that struck down the earth. With his trembling body, Ja'far found himself dubiously nodding in response.

  
Kouen thought his heart would stop beating. Intense heat enmantled his skin from head and to toe, yet his stomach felt frozen like he swallowed layers of snow. White light enveloped his toned body as he transformed back to his human form.

  
"Shitty Sinbad!"

  
As the prince roared his enemy's name, he rapidly pulled his fingers put, squeezed Ja'far's hips, and without warning, brusquely rammed the entire length of his hard thick member inside Ja'far's hot flesh.

  
"AAAHN! HAAA--AHHH!"

  
The tears on the pale man's face were continuously streaming as his entire body shook violently and shivered at every beastly thrust. Even the loud moans that escaped his huffing mouth were uncontrollable and as much as he wanted to stop the merciless motions, his own body had become a manipulated toy.

  
"Yaaa--! Kou-- Ahhh-- En-- Sto--"

  
"Quit crying! This body still responds to me!"

  
"N-no! Haa-- Nnn-- Sto-- Hu-- Hu-rts--! Ahhh-- It hurts!"

  
Kouen bit his lower lip, sensing his pounding pulses as he listened to the hoarse plea of his mate. He knew that he was careless and cruel yet he could not contain the fire burning in his chest. Being inside Ja'far satisfied the hunger he harbored for his intoxicating body, but at the same time, a separate thirst was growing within him. Kouen pondered if it could even be quenched.

  
Kouen halted his hip movement and let go of the pale man's hips. As his light body collapsed, Ja'far heavily panted. From the corner of his wet eyes, he saw the prince's cape and upper clothes being tossed to the ground. It was at this moment that the pale man knew nothing could stop Kouen anymore.

  
"Ja'far..."

  
In contrast to his brutal force, the prince gently whispered the pale man's name, brushing his lips on his reddish nape.

  
With the intimate gesture, Ja'far felt his heart beat faster. His body trembled more in distress at Kouen's next words.

  
"I'll make it much better than what he does," breathed the prince as if in a trance. "I'll satisfy your body until you forget about him and that country. I'll do you until your mouth can only scream my name."

  
"No-- No!"

  
In an instant, Kouen fiercely held his hips and grinded back into his tight crevice. In and out, he rocked his hips in great speed and vigor, the motion numbing the pale man's knees and back. Despite the incomprehensible cries of his mate, Kouen did not slow down and instead leaned down to nip Ja'far's shoulder.

  
"I wonder what kind of face Sinbad will have if he saw us like this," he teased.

  
To Ja'far, Kouen's words were akin to immobilizing poison. He tried hard to ignore them yet they seeped in, infecting his reason. He would rather be tortured than be seen in that state by his king.

  
"Do you really think your relationship with him will be like how it was before? When he lays his hand on you, he will always remember that I licked my tongue on this porcelain skin. That I entered you and squirted my release countless times to fill your insides..."

  
Even though the prince meant to dishearten the pale man, he inexplicably felt uneasy with his own words, like an itch was irritating his skin. He stopped thrusting as he continued to discourage Ja'far.

  
"Sinbad will remain bitter because of our affair. Your future in Sindria will just be clouded."

  
"Sin," defended Ja'far resolutely, "is not that kind of man. I was horrible. I deeply hurt him. Even so, he worked hard and fought to keep me by his side. He will never abandon me."

  
Remembering how Sinbad patiently took care of him and confessed his feelings even though he had an amnesia assured Jafar that the king was willing to accepted his misgivings. And as he had always promised, Ja'far intended to live for Sinbad and follow him everywhere.

  
"I'd never serve you in my right mind," barked the pale man, further provoking the already mad prince.

  
Kouen glowered. He loathed how securely Ja'far spoke of his king, totally opposite to the anxious follower he once had in him. The moon-eyed vassal who yearned to monopolize his attention had returned as a completely different soul.

  
What did Sinbad possess to tame Ja'far like that? Why could he not do it?

  
While lamenting on what he believed should have been nonsensical, Kouen hastened his vigorous thrusts against the responsive spot and tightened his hold around Ja'far's waist. Hearing the pale man's screams of mixed pain and stimulation spurred him further.

  
"It's indeed my misfortune that you recovered your memories. I could've destroyed that country without you feeling miserable. Now you make me want to find a way so you can have that amnesia again."

  
Kouen slammed in much deeper, moaning at the sweet tightness around his pulsing cock. A moment later, his own hips quivered and bursted thick cream into Ja'far's slick flesh.

  
As the prince grinded further to jam his crevice, the pale man bit down on his forearm and shut his wet eyes, feeling the hot liquid fill him.

  
"I'll never forgive you," he told him again, gnashing his teeth.

  
"It doesn't matter to me," replied Kouen while pulling out his shaft. "If you want to go back to Sindria that badly, then go ahead. However once you step out of here, the lives of your people would be endangered. Sinbad will be weeping for the Seven Seas."

  
Dropping limp on the floor, Ja'far struggled to pull his wrists free but the wrapped wires around them only left deeper blood marks.

  
"Why are you so heartless?" questioned the pale man, his voice growing thin. "Going so far as to saving me, only to use me as a pawn in the end. What has Sinbad even done to you? Do you have to be this ruthless just to spite my king and to conquer our country?"

  
Heartless? Utterly ticked off, Kouen heaved a deep sharp breath. He was sure that the unfamiliar tempestous emotions inside him were not possible without that beating organ.

  
"I'm tired of this nonsense. Zip that little mouth of yours," snapped the prince.

  
"I hate you so much I can't contain it," continued Ja'far in his hazy state. "I'm a big idiot. I can't believe that I struggled in the past year for the wrong person. How much did you and your brothers laugh the whole time I was your clueless toy? Did your magi enjoy the show? I--"

  
"I said shut up!" yelled the prince.

  
In a flash, Ja'far was roughly turned over and yanked by the collar of his robes. Kouen seized his breath and hungrily devoured each soft lip, his strong hands pinned down the pale man on his back. Suffocation made Ja'far weaker and sent tingling pressure throughout his nerves.

  
"Nnn!"

  
Once the prince broke free from the long breath taking kisses, he confronted the pale man, shaking his body with his brusque hand.

  
"Running off that naive mouth without understanding everything-- Can't you even tell that I'm unbelievably this desperate for you?!" he lashed out, shattering his own defensive walls.

  
Ja'far blinked wide and stiffened.

  
"These past three months, I ordered my men to search hard for you. I patiently waited. During that time, I've been holding back in consideration to your stupid king. Until now, none of my forces will pass as real threats to the Seven Seas unless you desert me."

  
It was not like him to freely spill what was in his mind, yet Kouen could not control himself.

  
"You're the one who's toying with me! Whenever I slept with you, I could'nt care less about that shitty Sinbad or the Seven Seas. Just one look at you stirs bizarre sensations!"

  
"Liar!" Ja'far screamed in disbelief, tilting his face away.

  
With his hands sliding up to squeeze Ja'far's back, Kouen leaned down and whispered into his red ear. From the corner of his eyes, he peered at the pale man's averted gaze.

  
"How dare you make a fool out of me? I..."

  
Ja'far froze.

  
As hot breath tickled his earlobe, Ja'far's eyes widened more than they could. He flinched upon sensing wet droplets slide down his neck as he listened to the following string of words that escaped the prince's mouth.

  
For a moment, he doubted if the man who brushed his warm lips on the back of his ear was truly Kouen.

  
The first prince was an ambitious ruler. With his high intellect, fighting prowess, and regal grace, it was a given that he became a king vessel sought after by people.

  
Despite the current circumstances, the pale man still vividly recognized the admiration he once blindly held for him. It was not the same life changing devotion he had for Sinbad, but after listening to Kouen, he could not help but be stunned and moved.

  
"Gaa!"

  
Abruptlg pulling him out of his second of distraction, the pale man suddenly yelped. Kouen had already settled Ja'far's injured leg up his bloody shoulder.

  
"What-- Haaa!"

  
And in one swift motion, a throbbing shaft penetrated him once again, hitting his sensitive area right on the spot. Determined to thoroughly savor the pale man, the prince grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down, quickly and brusquely. He dug his finger to the tip as he squeezed its length, eliciting high pitched cries from Ja'far.

  
"Stop-- Gu-- Hyaaa-- Ahn! Ah! Waa!"

  
Jerking the pale man intensely, Kouen inclined down and yanked the slender hip towards his own. He placed Ja'far's wounded leg down so he can bend lower and smooch his lips.

  
His other hand crept up the pale chest, fingers kneading Ja'far's right nipple until it swelled and stung. The other hand kept on pressing the sticky tip of his shaft, hot palm gripping tighter around it.

  
The simultaneous pressure rendered Ja'far helpless and unable to fight back. He sensed Kouen's hand leave his chest and reach up over his head. Shortly, his aching wrists were freed from the red wires, prompting the pale man to desperately push against Kouen's chest.

  
"Hyaa! Not again--!"

  
His sweaty hand deliberately clutched the prince's bleeding shoulder which made Kouen squint.

  
"I told you before. I'll resort to anything to make you mine," uttered the prince.

  
As he buried his head to the base of the pale man's neck, he bit him so hard that the skin instantly wounded.

  
Ja'far inclined his head backwards, his swollen wet eyes catching a glimpse of the faint light from the veranda. The wall of flames had long disappeared but his freedom was still far from his reach.

  
The steaming friction he shared with Kouen's merciless body lasted so long that the sun was already peeking behind the thick clouds.

  
Following a violent shiver, white honey gushed out of the pale man's stimulated member, smearing both his and Kouen's abdomen and chest.

  
Ja'far bit his lower lip as his meager strength began to leave his limbs. Unable to let out any more hoarse moan and push against Kouen's torso, he allowed himself to yield to the prince's ravishing touch.

  
Finally nearing his climax, Kouen thrusted much more fiercely until he embraced the pale man's frail body and filled him again with his cum. The passionate honey overflowed from the stuffed crevice, causing a slight shudder to Ja'far's hips.

  
So much had happened in a single day.

  
Everything was just too taxing to both the mind and body.

  
Ja'far could not possibly handle any more of it that. He wearily stared up the finely painted ceiling with his half open eyes. He felt Kouen's moist heavy breaths at the side of his head, occassionally huffing his name.

  
After a few minutes, the prince raised his body and loomed over Ja'far. It was remarkable how soft his expression was as he gazed down the pale man. He looked at him affectionately like Ja'far was his most fragile treasure.

  
Without sparing any word, Ja'far furrowed his brows and ruefully stared back. He wondered how he would have reacted if Kouen had long revealed this vulnerable side of him before he gained his memories.

  
Ja'far did not know how to process his thoughts anymore.

  
As the prince got up on his feet, he collected the pale man into his arms. Kouen carried Ja'far, their chests against each other. With limp arms, Ja'far settled the side of his face at the back of Kouen's shoulder, his buttocks and legs supported by the prince's hands.

  
_Sin, because of me, this person... How can I be with you again?_

  
Shedding another trickle of tear, Ja'far gazed at the distant skyline. As they left the messy meeting room, the bewildering words that Kouen whispered earlier began to replay inside the pale man's head.

 

  
_"I like you... I like you so much I can't bear it. You don't need to do anything for me, so please just... No. You'll stay with me."_

 

 

 

 


	26. Moonlight 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how much Ja'far worries about Sinbad having illegitimate children. Despite his great efforts to keep Sinbad in check,  
> I can already imagine him unconsciously taking up the task of child rearing (teaching and discplining? XD) when several of them show up in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> If there would be a BGM for these updates, it would be Turn Around by Koda Kumi. XD I think I've been listening to it 80% of the time I was writing Chapter 26 and 27. Thank you very much for reading! ♥

 

 

Bustling with laughters and lively exchanges, every corner and stall filled with colorful products of different shapes, sizes and origin, well-crafted lanterns illuminating the roads for tourists and locals who donned their best attire - the festival evening in Aktia's capital could not be any more pleasant and welcoming.

  
In celebration for that year's massive seafood harvest, the city government threw a thanksgiving event, feeding citizens and guests with Aktia's prized delicacies. At the same time, the festivity served to promote tourism and friendly trade between surrounding nations.

  
Sinbad found the economical intention behind the event to be very interesting. Not only was he enjoying himself in touring the capital, but he was also discreetly observing Aktia's best practices.

  
Sporting his laidback smile, Sinbad scanned the shops he passed by while softly humming. From either side of the lined stalls, groups of young girls were giggling and whispering to one another how good looking the purple haired gentleman was.

  
"You're a bit unfair, my lord! You got all these rare fabric and accessories without paying anything," remarked Hinahoho as he strided behind him.

  
Unlike his master, the giant had to pay a substantial amount for the dyed leather bags and boots he found.

  
"I intended to buy them, but in the end, the kind Auntie gave them to me for free," innocently replied the young man.

  
"Sure she did after you praised her long curly hair."

  
"I was trying to be polite to the locals. You saw that I insisted to pay. Well, at least, we still helped her business with the stuffs you bought."

  
After a light sigh, Hinahoho shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the inevitability of such situations involving the young man. Even back in Imuchakk, he knew that Sinbad held an innate charm which made people unconsciously favor him.

  
"If Ja'far was with you, he'd definitely make you apologize and pay no matter what," he murmured to himself while looking at the parcels he was holding.

  
"Now that you mention it, I wonder where Ja'far went," Sinbad said.

  
"Oh, you heard me..."

  
"Was he with Masrur?"

  
"I thought he wanted to check out the cultural exhibit," Hinahoho said.

  
As they walked further down the streets where stalls sold popular spices and ingredients that could only be found in the western continent, the two men heard distant voices of jolly women. Most of the vendors in this section appeared to be admiring a ceryain customer.

  
"You're 17? I thought you're even younger than that!" gleefully squealed one woman.

  
"So cute! How come your skin's so white even though you're male?"

  
"I'm jealous. Tell us, what's your secret!" demanded one high pitched voice.

  
"Yeah, yeah! Tell us! Do you bathe in milk?"

  
"Do you love cooking? Do you also know how to make bread?"

  
The unwarranted comments went on and on, prompting other customers to turn their heads in curiosity.

  
"What a famous guy," said Sinbad while making his way towards their direction. "Must be someone exotic."

  
"Exotic?" Hinahoho tilted his head. "I don't think our Ja'far wants to be called like that."

  
"Ja'far?" Sinbad asked, blinking.

  
Much taller than him, his companion easily found out who the center of the attention was. Only after stepping forth a few more feet did Sinbad saw him.

  
Smiling stiffly at his audience, his subordinate Ja'far nodded his head and tried to excuse himself out of the huddle. However the women were excited, and offered him their products, hoping that he would stay a little longer.

  
"Ah, I'd love to get this too but I already bought what I needed with my money," he declined them. "I'm afraid I'll have to return to our ship--"

  
"Eh~ Come on, just have a little taste~"

  
"You'll love it~"

  
"U-uhm, you see, I..." the pale man stuttered.

  
"Hey, can I touch your cheek?"

  
"I want to touch it too!"

  
Ja'far was not sure how he got himself entangled with these enthusiastic people. He believed that this kind of curiosity and fondness were naturally directed to men like Sinbad, so as for himself, he could not fully fathom why they were fussing over him.

  
"Mister... Please take this with you, if you don't mind..."

  
A small child-like voice called out to him, making him turn around. Standing near Ja'far was a girl in her early teens that he met an hour ago. She was presenting a small bottle in her hands to him while the women were busy arguing who would get to first touch his pale skin.

  
"May I know what this is?" Ja'far inquired as he shook the bottle which contained green creamy liquid.

  
"It's a giveaway for buying a lot of our ingredients earlier," explained the girl who wore amber robes; soon she was blushing. "You said your friend loves grilled seafood. That's a seaweed sauce you can use for your dishes."

  
Ja'far curled his lips upwards and bent down to thank her, causing her entire face to turn red.

  
A few feet away from this exchange, Sinbad was intently watching his subordinate. Sinbad himself had become a capable man at 21, and together with him, Ja'far had also grown into a well-mannered male. Witnessing the pale man change from a foul-mouthed brat into a diplomatic person over the years made Sinbad genuinely proud and happy. However, seeing Ja'far like this, surrounded and admired by those people, brewed inexplicable stress in him.

  
Sinbad did not understand why, but at that moment, he wanted the old Ja'far back - the impatient kid who would lash out moodily at those women.

  
"What's wrong?" Hinahoho asked his companion who became quiet and serious for some time.

  
He did not get an answer as Sinbad dropped his baggage and stepped forward, slowly raising the corners of his lips.

  
"So you were here, Ja'far!" he greeted in an upbeat voice. "I've been looking for you."

  
"Sin! I was just about to head back..."

  
"Is that so?"

  
Beaming his attractive and bewitching smile, hands on his hips in regal posture, Sinbad made the women open their mouths in attraction. He playfully winked around them, and showed his glowing golden eyes.

  
"How refreshing to be surrounded by these beautiful ladies," he said. "Now I know why you're taking a long time."

  
And with that, elated squeals errupted and in an instant, Sinbad took the stage from Ja'far. He even held one lady's hand and commented how smooth her skin was. The women surrounded him, waiting to be noticed.

  
"Looks like he outshine you," Hinahoho said to Ja'far, laughing.

  
Ja'far's gray eyes were akin to those of dead fish, stupefied at the spot.

  
"Yeah," he dryly replied. "Who can win against a shameless womanizer?"

  
Nonetheless, the pale man was still thankful that he did not need to expend any more energy in dealing with the zealous crowd. He then noticed the young vendor who presented the seaweed sauce to him had remained standing by his side. He spent a few minutes casually conversing with her before he left and dragged Sinbad away from further giving out free hugs to his admirers.

  
Back in their ship later that evening, Ja'far lectured his master on his outrageous behavior.

  
"How many times do I have to tell you?! Keep your hands off of women. A leader of a nation should not be vulgar. Don't casually flirt with everybody!"

  
"Eh? I didn't hit on anyone," said Sinbad. "But you... You were flirting with them, causing a fuss in the streets. And that young girl really likes you, huh? She didn't even come over to me."

  
"I was not flirting!" denied Ja'far, smacking the table with his hands. "They were just curious of my appearance! Unlike you who made them almost want to bear your children! And that vendor's just being nice to me as her customer."

  
Sinbad laughed, waving his hand in denial that only further annoyed his subordinate. He sat back in his chair, and drank his cold lemonade.

  
"A man is a man, Ja'far. Well, Hinahoho does encourage me to get a wife and have children."

  
"That kind of stuff is problematic for a man like you," blandly said the pale man, sitting opposite him and gulping down the same beverage.

  
"How can you say that?" questioned Sinbad, almost sulking.

  
"Geez! Vying to be your wife could be bloodshed."

  
Sinbad grinned and meekly stared at Ja'far.

  
"What?" moodily asked the pale man.

  
"You don't need to worry. I won't marry."

  
"Huh?!"

  
"You heard me."

  
"I didn't say you shouldn't settle down."

  
"Yeah, you didn't. It's my own decision," Sinbad stated nonchalantly.

  
With a suspicious look, Ja'far abruptly stood up and demanded proper reasoning.

  
"You womanizer! What about your legacy?" Ja'far then gasped, roughly grabbing Sinbad's collar. "Don't tell me you just intend to indiscriminately spread your genes! What will we do if your children show up at your doorstep one day?"

  
Amused by his subordinate's troubled reaction, Sinbad calmly curved his lips.

  
"Of course, we'd welcome them," he answered like it was common sense. "And we would raise them in Sindria. What? Would you be so heartless as to ban my offsprings?"

  
Ja'far blinked repeatedly until he let go of Sinbad's robes, then rubbed his silver white hair with both hands as he screamed.

  
"Ahhh! Why am I stuck with a stupid master?!" the pale man loudly questioned his fate.

  
A carefree laughter filled the room to Ja'far's distress. After a few minutes, he settled back in his chair and stated to Sinbad:

  
"As if we can ignore the king's kin. If that happens, I'll make sure that your children do not grow up as foolish as you."

  
Ja'far's tone was solid and his gray eyes were resolute, assuring the young king of his loyalty. The candid conversation was back when both Sinbad and Ja'far still could not understand that what they felt for each other would soon go beyond the boundary of simple lord-and-subordinate relationship.

  
With a slight wrinkle between his brows, Sinbad slowly opened his eyes, leaving the fleeting sensation of his nostalgic dream. The sweet memory from ten years ago was still vivid and fresh as if it just happened yesterday.

  
Perhaps, it was because of this dream that Sinbad woke up without panicking. He realized that whenever Ja'far was not by his side, he would often dream of him.

  
Looming over the king were the worried pale faces of his trusted generals, the dark circles below their eyes were noticeable at first glance. Not showing any sign of anxiety, the king stretched the ends of his lips and raised his upper body to sit up.

  
"Are you all right?" they worried.

  
"Your Majesty, do you feel pain any where?"

  
Ignoring their queries, Sinbad looked at his palm. His face was painted with a bittersweet smile, his eyes reflected profound longing.

  
"So it was me who fell first huh..." he murmured to himself, still musing at his dream.

  
"M-my lord?" his generals called in confusion.

  
Following a soft chuckle, he looked at his subordinates. He lightly nodded to each of them.

  
"How long have I been sleeping?" he casually asked to the healer who stood by the foot of his bed.

  
"F-five days, my lord."

  
Everyone else inside the king's recovery chamber felt uneasy. For the last five days, they fretted how Sinbad would react upon waking up. After all, this also meant that the king's right hand man and vizier was held captive for that long in the enemy's country.

  
Right after their uninvited guests left Sindria, Yamuraiha and the castle's healing magicians rushed to treat their king and Kougyoku. The princess suffered minor injuries that could be healed by normal medicine, however the king's condition required special treatment. It was not easy to drain the traces of dark infectious magic from his body.

  
"I'm sorry to trouble you. I'm not aching anymore," Sinbad assured them. "Please take your time to rest."

  
"Are you sure you're okay, Master?" Drakon asked, bewildered at his composure along the other generals.

  
"Yeah. I'm hungry though. I'll eat after washing up."

  
"..."

  
None of the king's followers knew what to tell him. Naturally, they wanted to comfort the man, however it was as if his bearing and attitude told them he did not need any of it.

  
Sensing their predicament as he got up on his feet, Sinbad assured them once again of his well-being.

  
"What's with those long faces? I have recovered so take two days off to rest. Afterwards, we'll have an assembly in the Great Hall. I want to see you in great shape by then."

  
Before bowing to their king in agreement, the seven generals looked at one another; all of them wondered what Sinbad was planning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been months since they last shared a meal together.

  
Sindria was a tropical country, but on that particular evening, the breeze at the gazebo of the royal garden was cool and refreshing. Given another circumstance, the candlelit meal of first class dishes would pass as a relaxing and romantic date.

  
However, Sinbad and Kougyoku were not a passionate couple. As members of high nobility from opposing nations, they quietly ate their food, their faces not displaying any satisfaction to either taste or scenery.

  
"May I say something to you, Lord Sinbad?" asked the imperial princess after setting aside her cutlery.

  
"Please go ahead," encouraged the king following a sip from his glass.

  
Staring with red round eyes, Kougyoku clasped her hands before him. She lightly bowed her head as she stated her offer.

  
"I have two wishes, Your Majesty. First, please allow me to continue protecting Sindria from being drawn to war. And second, I would like to help rescue Ja'far from the Kou Empire."

  
It took a few minutes for Sinbad to respond to her. Resting his jaw at the palm of his hand and arm propped up on the table, he eyed his guest and contemplated on her sincerity.

  
"You've already thanked me for saving you. There's no need to risk yourself and go that far."

  
"I'm not doing it as an imperial princess. I'm offering my assistance as a person. I..." Kougyoku raised her head as she emphasized, "I don't care if the Ren family disowns me. Actually, breaking off our filial relations may be for the best."

  
Taken aback, Sinbad raised both of his eyebrows. The girl he knew always feared her siblings and followed the empire's rules. More than he had expected, Judar's attack had deeper impact to her.

  
With a drink in hand, the king stood up and walked towards the porch. He brought the clear glass to his lips as he stared up the dark sky, the half moon looking down at him. Kougyoku watched him from her seat, hoping for his approval.

  
"In that case," Sinbad questioned her, "you don't mind even if I destroy the Kou Empire with my own hands?"

  
At the drop of those heavy words, chill ran down her spine. Kougyoku's face darkened and cold sweat easily enmantled her body.

  
"Lo-Lord Sinbad... That k-kind of..." she stuttered as she got up on her feet.

  
The king turned to face Kougyoku, his calm smile scaring her even more. There was no doubt that beneath his composed exterior was a soul filled with scorching contempt.

  
"Y-you can't do that. You've also read the official letter," argued the princess. "If any member of the goverment of Sindria or the Seven Seas enter any Kou territory, then the empire will take it as an invitation to war. Even your informants were asked to withdraw."

  
"I know."

  
"A-are you going to war?"

  
"..."

  
"Lord Sinbad!"

  
"Shouldn't I?" asked the king.

  
"Do you want to risk the lives of innocent people? Even if you do not lose the battle, millions of civilians would still be involved. The soldiers of Kou are merciless! Even my brothers..."

  
Only now did Kougyoku fully digest what her brothers had been doing the entire time. Sacrificing lives for the sake of being the sole king, she asked herself how important and worthy that dream was to Kouen.

  
"The last thing I wish is for a single innocent life to be caught up in this," Sinbad said, his eyes cast down.

  
"Then--"

  
"Although I said that, I won't hide how I feel. After calming down, maybe we can spare your countrymen, however I cannot guarantee the same with Kouen."

  
Kougyoku understood that the king had more than enough reason to want to crush her brother, yet...

  
"I know y-you want to k-kill him because of what he did but, but retaliating that way will also lead to a war you hate. The empire won't forgive you if you killed the first prince."

  
"Then, what do you think I should do? I have no intention to surrender Ja'far to your brother's untamed lust."

  
"That..."

  
Despite the burning glint on the king's eyes, Kougyoku steeled herself and peered back straight at him. She clenched her fists on her either side, willing away any hesitation.

  
"That day, Ja'far pledged himself to me," she stated heavily, hoping this would appease Sinbad even just a little.

  
"Pledge?" furrowing his brows, the king demanded an explanation.

  
"He pleaded for my help to prevent a war from breaking out between our countries. I intend to fulfill his wish, Lord Sinbad. I've made up my mind. I will betray my siblings for your sake so please consider my intentions."

  
To prove her sincerity, Kougyoku knelt down, clasped her hands together, and lowered her head to the king. It was the first time that she prostrated herself this way, but at that time, she did not care about her status anymore. She desired nothing more than to stop people who could easily threw others aside, constantly feeling dejected that she was randomly attacked by Judar and left injured in Sindria.

  
"I guess you'd keep on insisting until I agree," Sinbad finally answered after several minutes, helping her stand up. "I accept your assistance. I only hope you don't regret your decision."

  
"Please believe in me. I won't fail you, Lord Sinbad."

  
If he did not come to know Ja'far's independent action, the king would have declined her offer and proceeded with a head-on plan. Last year, he was also warned from waging a war against Kou when Hakim relayed Ja'far's message to him. And for the second time now, his adviser had made him accept Kougyoku's help for the sake of the country's welfare.

  
Of course, Sinbad appreciated the pale man's dedication to Sindria, the country he had dreamed of and built together with his faithful generals. Nevertheless, being human, he could not help feeling torn between his duties as a king and his passion to his lover.

  
"Even at this crucial moment, you won't allow me to be selfish and save you?"

  
Following his agreement with Kougyoku, Sinbad returned to his grand quarters in the Purple Leo tower. Now that he was not keeping up with public appearances, his mien bared his soul. Sharp downcast eyes, pursed lips, wrinkled brows - his face was brimming with despair and longing.

  
Approaching him in the balcony of his receiving room, Masrur noticed that his king's shoulders were tense in contrast to his laidback bearing that morning.

  
"Have you sent out the letters?" inquired Sinbad.

  
"Yes, all of them," said Masrur as he stood beside him. "Are you sure about this?"

  
Sinbad answered him with a small contrite smile. The two remained quiet and pensive for a long moment until Masrur spoke.

  
"Aladdin requested to speak to you tomorrow. I believe he's interested with your ability to manipulate the black rukh."

  
"Yeah, I pretty much expected that he'd be wary of me."

  
Only his closest generals knew of his secret power. Now that this abnormal ability was revealed to others, especially to the little magi, he anticipated a change of treatment.

  
"You haven't fully fallen, have you?" asked Masrur, not blinking his thin long eyes at his king.

  
Sinbad twisted his lips upward, clutching the bronze rails in the balcony.

  
"I get the feeling that if I hadn't dreamt of Ja'far during my sleep, I would've been in thorough depravity by now. I was reminded in my dream of what he told me before - that if my illegitimate children shows up one day, he'll raise them to be my opposite. It's a funny dream, isn't it?"

  
Slightly raising the ends of his mouth, Masrur nodded. He was relieved that Sinbad was still full of hope despite his plight.

  
"I'll do anything to see that happen," said the king, "but..."

  
Upon hearing his next words, the general soon squinted his already beady eyes.

  
"If I don't succeed in taking him back from Kouen, I'm afraid I might totally rely on the black rukh for power," stated Sinbad, his eyes distant.

  
Masrur placed his palm on his king's shoulder.

  
"We will not let that happen," he assured him. "It may take a bit of time, but he'll surely return to us, and to you.

  
"Ah," nodded Sinbad, flashing another calm smile. "That's right."

  
Deep inside his heart, he strongly worried about how Kouen was treating Ja'far now that his tricks were already revealed to the latter. After finding out the degree of the prince's desire to the pale man, Sinbad harbored deeper disdain and jealousy against his rival. Never before had he been challenged to this extent by another dungeon conqueror.

  
Thinking that Kouen was freely laying his hands on Ja'far's body severely suffocated him. His arms and fingers trembled as he stared into the distance. Even the blowing wind hardly cooled his cheeks.

  
Sinbad despised Kouen from the darkest depths of his being, making him want to use his seven djinns all at once to utterly destroy the ambitious prince.

  
Masrur remained silent and clenched his own fists. None of them could fully gauge the despair of their king, but at that moment when he was observing the miserable figure beside him, Masrur could not almost recognize the man they all called Sinbad.

 

 


	27. Moonlight 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, I was re-reading my favorite manga chapters. This fanfic is mostly inspired by the talk between Sinbad and Kouen at the end of the Magnoshuttat arc and the events in the second Balbadd arc.

 

 

From the gaps between the window blinds, thin rays of sunlight shone through the spacious room. The artistic oriental pattern on the walls were dominantly reddish which made the lighting appear dim even during the day.

  
For the past week, this had been the scenery he constantly laid his eyes upon. Ja'far slightly opened his heavy eyelids, only to close them again after a few seconds. Not pressed by any obligation, he intended to stay still for a while before sitting up.

  
After lying on his side for a few minutes, Ja'far furrowed his brows then quickly blinked his eyes ajar.

  
What he sensed was not just a daze from sleep. A warm hand lingered over his abdomen and tightened its wrap around him. Ja'far swallowed, then flinched his slender shoulders when moist hot breath brushed over his bare back.

  
"Hn," he softly made a sound in his throat.

  
Shortly, warm lips lightly kissed his pale skin, nose sweeping the trail. Ja'far narrowed his eyes and gripped the fluffy red sheets on his headside.

  
An intimate wild tongue continued to taste his upper back, and soon slurped its way up his nape, making the pale man shudder. Two hands embraced him, stroking his chest affectionately.

  
"Ja'far..."

  
He clenched his teeth upon hearing his name uttered in a deep yet airy voice. Kouen nibbled on his soft earlobe, and afterwards, tilted up his freckled face to examine him.

  
Ja'far averted his gaze. Since the night the pale man was held captive in Balbadd, Kouen had not appeared before him until that morning. The prince most likely slipped under the sheets when was deeply asleep. Ja'far was troubled that he did not notice him when he usually had sharp senses.

  
None of them initiated a dialogue yet. After taking a good look at the pale man's sullen expression, Kouen proceeded in licking his neckline. Ja'far stayed stiff, still gripping the sheets.

  
For the whole week, he was neither tied up nor locked up in this personal chamber. It was a given that if he escaped, Kouen would thoughtlessly attack Sindria or any country in the Seven Seas alliance. This warning was more effective than any shackle. After being healed, Ja'far himself decided not to wander around, realizing the prince was best in executing his mean threats.

  
"Get up."

  
The order was breathed as Kouen sat up and got out of the bed. Ja'far paid no heed and only turned his back on him, still in his sleeping clothes.

  
While dressing up into his official attire, Kouen sharpened his gaze at the pale back.

  
"You haven't come out for a week, always lying here day and night. Do you plan to laze around for a month?"

  
"..."

  
The prince knew that Ja'far deeply loathed him. He did not speak even when asked by maids and guards, and he only ate when insistently spoonfed, becoming almost lifeless.

  
Whether it was a form of his personal rebellion or not, Kouen never intended to tolerate him.

  
"If you keep lying on the bed like that, I'll take it that you want to be done in all day," he taunted. "You know I'll gladly fulfill this wish."

  
Ja'far bit his lower lip, shifting a little. After a minute of bitterness, he raised his body and glared at Kouen.

  
"Breakfast is waiting for us in the dining hall," blandly said the prince.

  
Ja'far reluctantly stood up and donned the hanfu waiting for him on the side table. Kouen eyed him while he was changing, allured even by his sulky appearance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

If this was a scene from half a year ago, Ja'far would have found it a usual amiable gathering. But given that their treachery was revealed to him, he only felt utterly furious at sharing the long table with Kouen, Koumei, and Kouha.

  
Everyone was holding their chopsticks and eating except for Ja'far. He blankly stared at his full appetizing plate, not hiding his gloominess and contempt. The attendants around them felt nervous with the unsettling atmosphere.

  
From time to time, Kouha glanced at Ja'far and his oldest brother. It was the most awkward meal he ever had in his life, and to alleviate the bad mood, he tried a random conversation. Koumei indulged him while Kouen meekly listened to them.

  
"I think Lady Hakuei should use some exposure in the capital too."

  
"Yeah, a lady figure like her might win the admiration of the citizens."

  
Shortly, the imperial princes all turned their heads towards Ja'far who abruptly stood up. He kept his head low, although his eyes were glowing sharp. He could not stand the hateful interaction, intending to walk out wordlessly.

  
Kouen stared at him intently for a minute, then curved his lips upwards. Ja'far stepped to his side, turning away, when the end of his sleeve was roughly pulled down.

  
"Minister!" small voices called in unison.

  
The pale man stiffened as he glanced over his shoulder. Children between five to seven years old, two girls and three boys, all neatly dressed in hanfu beamed brightly up at him.

  
Ja'far instantly noticed the healthy shine of their skin, far from the thin and weak slaves he sheltered several months ago. He should be happy to see them in good spirits, but his face displayed fright.

  
"Minister Ja'far!" cheered again the little girls, ignoring his shock.

  
"Why are you here?" he weakly asked them, finally letting out his voice. "You shouldn't be at this place."

  
Ji Chun, the eldest and smartest of them, look puzzled.

  
"The minister is not pleased to see us?" he questioned his elder.

  
"We came here as you requested!" eagerly answered another boy.

  
"That..."

  
Unable to answer him straightly, Ja'far turned to the smirking prince beside him. He demanded details from him using his frown.

  
"Your benefactor here requested to see you tonight. But I wished to surprise him so I told you to come over this morning," explained the first prince. "He meant to visit you after completing his rest."

  
"Is that so, Your Excellency," Ji Chun said, bowing lightly before smiling. "My apologies for my words."

  
Ja'far was still a little confused as he sat back, watching the children find their own seats and get served with food. Koumei kept his mouth pursed, saving his opinion for when he was alone with Kouen.

  
"You're not eating?" innocently asked one child upon noticing Ja'far's full plate.

  
Managing a forced stiff smile, the pale man bitterly picked up his chopsticks. There was no doubt in his mind that the children were cluelessly held hostage inside the palace in the face of being taken in. He wanted to believe that this trick was useless, and he did not care about them but he also knew it was partly his responsibility that they were in this situation.

  
He hated himself for blindly obeying imperial orders. If he had known bettet, he would not have subjugated their small ethnic tribe, and sent out their youth as slaves.

  
"They're all being trained as imperial attendants," Kouen informed the pale man proactively. "As you can see, they're given special treatment."

  
Indeed, they were treated differently as attendants never ate on the same table as their masters in the imperial palace.

  
"For this special occassion, I'm allowing them some privileges because of you," Kouen added.

  
"So what, should I thank you?" replied Ja'far, not caring about Kouha's glare at his rudeness.

  
"Ji Chun, come here," called the first prince.

  
The seven year old boy dutifully approached, standing between Ja'far and Kouen. It was evident that his court manners improved over the past few months, adapting into the palace life.

  
"Why don't you tell Minister Ja'far your goal?" urged the first prince, sporting a knowing smile.

  
"Yes," the boy obliged then proudly faced the pale man. "I, Ji Chun, will serve His Excellency in his objective. I aim to become a military general after ten years."

  
"What are you saying?"

  
"I will work hard so I can conquer a dungeon someday and rule the lands where our tribe used to flourish."

  
"Why're you talking like this? You're just a kid yet you--"

  
"So please guide me, Minister," abruptly requested Ji Chun. "Please teach me everything I need to know. I will become strong enough to support the slaves and liberate them one day. For this reason, we accepted the kind offer of His Excellency."

  
"Me too! I wanna be a warrior!" cheered one girl.

  
"I wanna be an imperial guard!" said another boy.

  
"Open your eyes! You're being blinded!" Ja'far yelled.

  
"Do you have a suggestion?" Koumei interrupted, his thin eyes coldly directed to the pale man. "I oversee their studies and Ji Chun excels both physically and academically. He has potential and so do his companions. You're not telling them to stay as lowly coinless slaves, are you?"

  
"Not to mention, you're the one who led their kind to Balbadd," nonchalantly added Kouha. "At least, take your responsibility over them."

  
Children were the most vulnerable to brainwashing. The pale man knew it very well. He once led a life in the underworld, and he did not want to see Ji Chun and the rest grow up without freedom.

  
Ja'far gritted his teeth as he grimaced. He boldly stormed out of the dining hall and returned to his room. When evening came, Kouen let himself into his quarters, squinting his eyes at the mess that welcomed him. The curtains were all ripped apart, walls scratched, and the floor dirtied with broken furnitures.

  
"You're using them against me!" the pale man readily accused the first prince.

  
"What else am I gonna use them for?" Kouen admitted, removing his cape as he closed in on Ja'far.

  
Without denying his vile intentions, the prince yanked him into his arms.

  
"I'll kill them too if you run away," he whispered to the pale man. "I'll have them tortured if you resist me."

  
One threat after another, Ja'far had enough of it. He dropped his hands that attempted to shove his captor away.

  
"I'm tired..."

  
Upon hearing his murmur, Kouen grabbed his cheeks with a rough hand and stared him down.

  
"I'm tired of you," Ja'far stated with conviction. "I'm already reduced to a pathetic prisoner like this. Remember that whenever you hold me, I'll never feel any passion for you. Just because you said you like me, it doesn't mean I'll like you back. I'm not some dungeon you can easily conquer."

  
Instantly filled with flames of rage inside his body, Kouen carried Ja'far over his shoulder and retreated with him to his grand quarters. He tossed the pale man down the bed, quickly took off both their clothes, and savored his body.

  
While slowly thrusting in and out of the pale man's burning tightness, Kouen entangled their tongues in a long hot kiss. Heavily panting afterwards, Ja'far hoped to catch his breath when Kouen grinded his hips quickly and powerfully. He stuffed him with his pulsing thickness, making the pale man barely able to breathe.

  
"Hyaaa-- Ya! Ah! Haa!"

  
"Ja'far," Kouen whispered on a sweaty temple. "I can give you anything you need."

  
With his reddish wet eyelids, Ja'far looked up at him while his open mouth huffed for air, saliva all over his chin and jaw.

  
"A higher title, pieces of land, rare artifacts, subordinates, even more than what Sinbad has given you."

  
Eyes brimming with tears, Ja'far shook his head in helpless response as his sweaty body continuously trembled under the prince's hold. His throat was parched, rendered unable to utter a proper word.

  
"Of course, I also give myself to you. Only you can make me feel this way, so... Give in to me already."

  
Ja'far shook his head more fervently. How could he accept things he never asked for? What he desired the most was his freedom and Sinbad. Nothing else filled his heart.

  
If the prince offered this intimacy when he was still an amnesiac, there was no doubt that he would fall for him to the point of no return. Alas, the illusion was shattered and woke him up. His memories returned, erasing all the hazy feelings he once held for him.

  
For several times, he and Kouen joined their bodies that evening. He lost consciousness in his embrace, faintly remembering his voice addressing him affectionately.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His light breathing was the only sound in the serene room.

  
Knitting his brows, Ja'far eyed the defenseless sleeping figure beside him. His red hair was gracefully undone, face void of malice with his closed eyes, and skin clear from wrinkles. His bare upper body was well-toned and shoulders were broad, making him appear reliable.

  
In essence, Kouen was indeed a handsome prince. But unlike Sinbad who used his charisma, he would rather instill authority and fear to his subjects.

  
"This gentle sleeping face, how much did I get dazzled by it before?"

  
Unconsciously voicing out his thought in soft murmur, he quickly bit his lower lip. He reminded himself that it was futile to reminisce their fake affair.

  
The pale man quietly tightened his hold around the small kitchen knife he found by the tea table. Positioning himself above the prince, he stared down Kouen with the venomous light of his gray eyes. Ja'far did not expect he could kill him, but if the prince was critically injured then it might buy him a bit of time to abolish his plans. Even if it did not work, he could at least vent out his anger in a form of shallow wounds.

  
He raised his hand and aimed at his chest--

  
"Ja'far... By my side..."

  
The tip of blade barely an inch away from Kouen's chest, Ja'far unconsciously froze. While the pale man was battling against his own nerves, Kouen continued to sleep without a sense of threat.

  
It frustrated Ja'far to see him like this. The bed creaked when he instead plunged the knife through the soft sheets near the prince's arm.

  
'Stupid! Why am I even affected?'

  
Perhaps, he had become soft as time went by. Since Sinbad raised him, he had long forgotten the thirst for blood to survive. Or maybe, he felt uneasy to nonchalantly spill blood on someone who dearly called his name in sound sleep.

  
Determined to truly let off steam, Ja'far pulled the knife and abruptly aimed to pierce through the prince's abdomen when he froze again. This time, Kouen stopped him.

  
Ja'far gnashed his teeth, trying to break his wrist free from Kouen. In a flash, he was pulled up and drawn face to face to the prince, the knife pointed at his shoulder.

  
"Do it," encouraged the prince with his profound smirk.

  
"Bastard!"

  
The tip grazed the prince's skin, drawing a red line on it. Satisfied with Ja'far's flustered expression at his interrupted attack, Kouen yanked him further in.

  
The naked pale man was practically straddling him, their bare bodies closely facing each other. Soon, Kouen grabbed his soft silver white hair and seized his little lips.

  
Twisting his pale body, Kouen deepened his kisses and smooched him like there was no tomorrow. He kneaded his inner flesh and sucked his hot breath. The knife fell down the floor as Ja'far was tightly wrapped above the prince.

  
The prince raised his leg, grinding between Ja'far's lower limbs which elicited a whimper of panic. When his mouth was released, Kouen brushed his lips on his forehead.

  
"Didn't you feel anything for me?"

  
"Huh?" Ja'far reacted as he tried to sit up, wiping the leaked saliva off his chin.

  
Kouen held his cheek and tighted the hold around his waist.

  
"When you had amnesia, didn't you like me?" he said.

  
"That's-- I didn't! You conditioned me to be fond of you."

  
"So if Sinbad is out of the picture, you'd settle for me?"

  
"What?" Ja'far blurted out, his eyes widening. "This talk is nonsense!"

  
"If I got rid of him, I'd have you all for myself without compromise."

  
"Damn you, just try and I'd kill you--"

  
"Why are you so devoted to him?" seriously asked Kouen, his gaze besieging. "What makes you follow him?"

  
"I..." breathed Ja'far, his yearning reflected in his eyes. "Sin is the half of my life. He's like the world to me."

  
"Once I've ruled as the sole king, I can create a new better world for you."

  
"Stop this. I don't need any of that, I just want to go home. Don't you think this is a mistake? There is no deeper meaning to all of these. You're only competing against my king," stated the pale man. "Right now, you're simply challenged."

  
Kouen exhaled heavily and sat up together with Ja'far's body glued to him. He pressed his lips on his radiant neck and whispered against his skin.

  
"You're mistaken," he told Ja'far. "You did like me before. Let's go back to how we were. I know you cared about me."

  
Because of those times when the pale man honestly longed for him, the fire of hope in Kouen's heart strongly flickered. He firmly believed he could still sway him.

  
Ja'far twisted his lips and furrowed his brows. Who knew what evil schemes their enemies were plotting? The man he was dealing with was Kouen - the general commander who made Balbadd and other nations fall, the person who deceived him.

  
"Even if I did care for you, that's not the case anymore," coldly answered Ja'far. "I regained my memories. Doesn't that mean I wasn't yours to keep?"

  
Long pensive silence stretched on between them, both of them did not move until Kouen let go of the slender body in his arms and stood up from the matress. He turned his back to the pale man as he donned his houserobes.

  
Just as he was headed out the door, he stopped and gazed at the pale man over his shoulder.

  
"I deeply regretted it," he uttered.

  
Ja'far flinched as he listened to the prince who ruefully stared back at him.

  
"While my men were searching for you, for countless times, I told myself that I shouldn't have taken you in. I shouldn't have healed you that day. Even now, I wish I hadn't met you... but it's already too late."

  
"..."

  
Following a flash of downcast gaze at the pale man, Kouen left his room. He blankly eyed his path as he walked down the imperial corridor. He clenched his fists as icy sensation washed over his insides. It was as if cold rain poured down him, making his hands tremble in frustration.

  
"Sinbad," he gritted his teeth.

  
Turning to the eastern wing, he met on the way Seishuu Ri who dutifully greeted him.

  
"Young Master, there's still no cited movement from Sindria," reported his household member.

  
"I see. Did you contact Mu Alexius?" blandly asked the prince.

  
"Yes, he will depart from Lemano in a few days to visit the capital."

  
"Well done. Continue sniffing around Sindria. I'm sure Sinbad will stir something up."

  
After issuing his order, Kouen went to see his brother Koumei in his chamber and discuss their plan. Staring blankly at the door, Ja'far who was left alone in the first prince's quarters took a long time before he was able to get up on his feet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"We are pleased by your visit, Your Highness."

  
The seven generals bowed to their esteemed guest. They tried their best to keep trouble thoughts from surfacing on their faces.

  
"It's been a while," greeted back the young man. "I am glad to see you all again. I'm under your care for the time being."

  
"We thank you for coming here. His Majesty has been waiting for you."

  
Following their hand gesture towards the Great Hall, the guest passed the wide column lined corridor. When he pushed the doubledoors, the beaming face of the king welcomed him. Behind his grand seat stood his Fanalis general, bowing his head to the young man.

  
"Good day, King Sinbad. I apologize for the short notice of my visit."

  
"I don't mind. Please have a seat, Hakuryuu."

  
As Hakuryuu settled across him, he raised the ends of his mouth and meaningfully directed the gaze of his dark eyes to Sinbad.

  
"Looks like I didn't make in time," he said.

  
"Excuse me, however could you enlighten me on the reason for this visit?"

  
The king narrowed his golden eyes. From the very moment Hakuryuu appeared in front of him, he sensed a different sensation. It was a familiar aura, as his instincts told him. Sinbad knew the fourth imperial prince had remarkably changed, far from the lad who once him for help.

  
"King Sinbad," Hakuryuu said with a dark look. "I'm here to support your battle against Ren Kouen."

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Moonlight 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To you who is reading this and following this story, thank you very much~!

 

Indeed, there were times when a person could not understand the ones close to him. To think he always knew them by heart, only for them to have done the unprecedented in a blink of an eye. Koumei got to experience this for himself, watching the uncertainty his older brother was becoming.

  
Kouen had been reading the latest expedition reports for almost an hour in his desk, the gap between his brows wrinkled the whole time. It was evident to Koumei how remarkably expressive that handsome face was over a habitual task he was engaged in.

  
After finishing the last of the volume in his hand, he raised his head and looked at Koumei. The second prince was busy in paperwork like usual although Kouen sensed him casting ambiguous glances every once in a while.

  
"I know you want to say something. Let me hear it," encouraged the first prince.

  
"..."

  
Shifting in his seat, Koumei settled his brush beside the ink bottle on the table and faced Kouen. A deep breath loosened up his stiff shoulders then his eyes turned beady.

  
"Then, I won't hold back," he warned before he continued. "Brother King, are you tired of all of this already?"

  
"..."

  
Kouen stared at the serious light in Koumei's eyes. The second prince sounded troubled albeit almost scolding.

  
"Do you think I've been fooling around?" blandly asked the first prince.

  
"No, not at all. Others may never know however I could tell in one look that you're... exposed."

  
"I see."

  
Kouen steepled his fingers as he listened to Koumei.

  
"You've been ignoring Ja'far for several days now. If you're not interested in him anymore, I believe there's no need for us to wait and restrain ourselves."

  
Needless for Koumei to point out, the first prince was conscious of how much control he had been giving away. During that intrusion, he could have allowed Judar to mess around in Sindria, but instead his order prioritized bringing Ja'far back.

  
Moreover, he issued an unplanned political threat to aggravate Sinbad and secure the pale man, all for the sake of keeping Ja'far who lashed out and depised him from the bottom of his heart.

  
"Mu Alexius and I made an arrangement. If things go well, we would get along with the Reim Empire. He already sent another invitation letter to Alibaba. If the boy does not come and continue to side with Sinbad, we might as well place him on a bind," Kouen stated.

  
"I'll take it that we can now order troops to sail to each country allied with the Seven Seas," Koumei replied.

  
"Go ahead. We also have to retrieve Kougyoku from Sindria. She's been away for too long."

  
"I just hope she'd be willing to return..." Koumei sighed. "The high priest is like a loose cannon. After doing all those unnecessary things, our sister would probably end up hating us."

  
"I'll personally deal with her once she's back."

  
The first prince stood up and walked towards the window. With his arms crossed over his chest, he observed the city's afternoon landscape. His brother looked at his broad back while trying to guess what his running thoughts were.

  
"May I ask if we should immediately employ the organization's army in this?" inquired the second prince as he stood beside Kouen. "King Sinbad and his affiliated metal vessel users are strong. An all out war between two major political powers can last for a long time. For a start, we may create public disorder until the end of the year."

  
"The organization, huh," the first prince pondered.

  
"Their kind is evolving and growing fast over the last few years."

  
"Let's not involve them yet. After all, they are most likely responsible for that case."

  
"As you have suspected, we are also at risk in our own home. They're a major foothold of the empire which may overturn us anytime."

  
Faintly smiling and eyes bright with excitement and confidence, the first prince faced Koumei.

  
"Such tragic possibility," he calmly uttered, "is the reason why we should expand faster. We cannot rely on their forces for eternity. Sooner or later, we would need to defend ourselves even from those who seemed to help us."

  
The three princes of the Ren family had long known that depraved magical forces had been inhabiting their own land. Kouen believed it was wiser to amiably take advantage of their assistance and grow powerful with them, rather than drive them out and be reduced to a small weak nation that others could easily use and invade.

  
Having anticipated that the monsters they were breeding would eventually bare their fangs, the first prince sought to stand strong at the top and aimed to manipulate them for his gain. He was one of those rulers who firmly believed that there was not a perfect land in the world.

  
"I'm relieved that Brother and King still has that fire and spirit."

  
Those flaming eyes belonged only to a man who was absolutely determined to be the sole king.

  
"I hope you can forgive my words earlier," Koumei said as he bowed to him. "For a moment, I got anxious that your goal may have changed course."

  
"That will never happen. And you sure know how to nag your older brother."

  
Koumei scratched his head.

  
"Well, you make me worry. You're not like this before."

  
There was a light twitch on Kouen's face as his eyelids moved.

  
"What do you plan to do with him?" sincerely asked Koumei.

  
He thought that the pale man was nothing more than a stimulus who sparked this present tug-of-war. The only reason Ja'far was still alive despite refusing to cooperate and spill information to them was because of Kouen's seemingly cureless attachment.

  
After noticing that the first prince was staying away from the pale man, Koumei began to feel relief. He was not sure what happened between them, but he thought this situation was better than watching his brother be swayed.

  
Kouen lightly drooped his thin eyes as he breathed, a small curve forming with his lips.

  
"If I return Ja'far to Sinbad now..." he muttered in a reflective mien, "do you think his deep hatred will disappear?"

  
Doubting the conceding words he heard, Kouen blinked wide.

  
"B-brother King..."

  
The first prince had great pride. He disliked losing and had not experienced it in full blow. He never once cared about what others thought of him so long as he could fulfill his objectves. And yet, he was troubled over the pale man to the point that he considered releasing him after all those events.

  
"What has been done is already done," answered Koumei, a bit agitated. "Although I must say going back to Sindria is what he wants the most."

  
"Right."

  
"Are you seriously thinking of sending him back?" worried the second prince. "Isn't it too late for that?"

  
The only response he got was a vague look that had a tint of what he assumed to be bitterness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"How was it?"

  
As soon as he saw Ji Chun arrive at the veranda, Ja'far readily approached him and squatted before the boy.

  
Ji Chun looked up at his elder for a second, then averted his gaze. He lowered his head, little hands clasping inside his sleeves.

  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't find them today either," he said.

  
"I understand," the pale man answered as he stood up straight. "Thank you for searching."

  
He returned to the bench at the corner and sat while staring into the distance. It was almost nightfall, the mist had began enveloping the landscape of the city.

  
There were no bars around him nor guards who blocked his view. If he wanted to, he could jump off from where he was and run towards the nearest port. But Ja'far was reckoned that if he did that, the whole port would be set into flames.

  
Kouen was truly a difficult man to deal with.

  
"Uhm," interrupting his reverie, Ji Chun sat beside the pale man.

  
The boy closed in on him the same way he usually did whenever Ja'far visited the stable where they stayed in the past. Now the children were living in the comfort of the imperial palace, still clueless that they were merely tools of the first prince.

  
"Maybe what the Minister looks for isn't existing anymore," Ji Chun said.

  
"I refuse to believe that," sternly replied the pale man. "And I told you to stop calling me Minister."

  
"But the daggers may have been thrown away or got broken. Can't we ask someone to make you a new pair?"

  
His heart pounded irregularly upon hearing the words. Ja'far knew that the boy was merely talking about his weapon. Still, he could not help but interpret it differently.

  
More than his household vessel, Ja'far was certain that Sinbad was an existence who could never be replaced in the world. He was the only one of his kind, especially in the pale man's life.

  
Ever since they met each other during their childhood, there was not a single day that passed when Ja'far stopped thinking about him. From the time he would open his eyes each morning and before his sleep, his thoughts and worries were all filled of the king and Sindria.

  
That was how intensely Sinbad occupied his daily life up until he lost memories, and Kouen wound up dominating his interest.

  
"Those daggers are precious to me," said the pale man to Ji Chun. "You haven't told anyone else about looking for them, have you?"

  
The boy shook his head and beamed with his big round eyes.

  
"Did anything happen between His Excellency and Sir Ja'far? You used to tell us many stories about him."

  
If only it was not embarrassing, Ja'far would scream. He hated how moon-eyed he used to be for the first prince.

  
"The world is much more complicated than what you think," he contritely told the boy. "It would be best for you not to trust Kouen."

  
Ji Chun could only ponder how familiarly Ja'far addressed the first prince. The pale man turned to him and held both of his hands.

  
"When I find the chance to go back to my homeland, I will take you and the others with me," he promised.

  
"Homeland?" Ji Chun repeated. "Isn't the Kou Empire where you belong to?"

  
With a rueful look, Ja'far shook his head and smiled at the boy.

  
"My real home is farther in the South. My master will welcome you with open arms. He will grant you a house and I can personally teach all of you. In that place, there are no slaves at all and you don't need to trouble yourselves with war."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yes. You can play with other children too and freely pursue your dreams. So please, keep searching for my household vessel. I also hope you can look up some information for me."

  
Ji Chun stared at Ja'far for a long while, visualizing the quality life he was told of. It was a tempting offer to them. Having experienced hard labor and early separation from their family, Sindria seemed to be an ideal land for their refuge.

  
"Ji Chun..."

  
Following a small smile, the boy bowed at the pale man.

  
"I am very glad that Sir Ja'far cares a lot for us," he politely said, "but I can't follow you to your home."

  
"Why?" Ja'far questioned him, clutching his little shoulders.

  
"We will stay here."

  
"Did Kouen threaten you?"

  
"No. His Excellency helped us."

  
"You're just being tricked! That man is skillful and cunning!"

  
Ji Chun squinted, then twisted his lips. Ja'far knew his words could hurt him and shatter the admiration the boy had for Kouen, however he wanted to wake him up from deception.

  
"When Sir Ja'far stopped visiting us half a year ago, it was not just Uncle who looked after us. A guard delivered more food and books. Then, we found out that the scary man who once visited us was the Governor. All the parcels were from him."

  
"Kouen kept sending them?" Ja'far slowly asked, quite taken aback.

  
"Yes. One day, Mamo got sick. She couldn't breathe right. Her fever won't go down, and the old man wasn't around. The healers in town didn't help us because we are still slaves. They said we didn't have paper money."

  
The boy's face turned gloomy as he retold the story to the pale man, bitterly remembering the mistreatment they received.

  
"I ran around and saw a big carriage. I asked the guards for help but they tossed me aside. I yelled because my sister almost stopped breathing. Then the prince approached us."

  
This time, Ji Chun tightly grasped Ja'far's hand and looked him straight in the eye.

  
"His Excellency allowed Mamo to be healed. After that, we were picked up and began training here."

  
"You want to stay to repay him..." Ja'far ruefully remarked.

  
"We weren't frightened. I like to serve the first prince because I want to be like him someday," the boy avidly stated.

  
Seeing the thrill in those round eyes, Ja'far knew anything he would say could not convince the child. He was completely dazed.

  
When Ji Chun saw that the pale man fell silent, he pulled the long sleeve of his hanfu and comforted him.

  
"Ji Chun will keep searching for your daggers, although we will be sad if you leave."

  
"..."

  
"Sir Ja'far?"

  
"I'm sorry," uttered the pale man.

  
"Wh-why is the minister apologizing?" Ji Chun panicked.

  
"It's my fault that your tribe was conquered. Because of me, your people were sent to slavery so you've become like this."

  
He never thought that the innocent children would unknowingly bear the consequences of what he did in the past year. His heart was filled with remorse, thinking that the boy might grow up into a man like Kouen - an artful schemer.

  
"I only know one thing," said the boy as if reading his mind. "His Excellency really cares about Sir Ja'far. He's concerned with young slaves like us because of you."

  
Ja'far flinched upon hearing the way Ji Chun reasoned out. Koumei was right, he was bright and Ja'far also believed that the boy was mature for his age.

  
"My sister and our friends all owe you. I thank your kindness in their behalf."

  
"I didn't really do anything."

  
"You've been great. Please take care," Ji Chun added as he stood up.

  
Responding with a genuinely reassuring smile, the boy excused himself and left Ja'far alone. It was completely dark by then. The silver moon illuminated the veranda and the dark eyes that stared up at the starry sky.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Closing the door behind him, Ja'far had returned to his quarters wherein the wall design and furnitures were already replaced. His vision wandered down the mattress as he stood by the entrance. He noticed the new golden silk beddings and the additional pillows the attendants arranged for him.

  
It had been many days since Kouen last visited this place. It was not like he wanted to see his enemy, but he pondered if the prince was already losing his interest in him after what he had said.

  
He wanted Kouen to stop his advances, although the pale man only hoped this would not make the situation worse. If Kouen decided to vent his anger on something else, he would not be able to prevent it.

  
"A full hanfu really suits you the best."

  
As soon as he heard the intruding voice, Ja'far shuddered and felt the sudden rush of cold wind sweep into his room.

  
Tiptoeing his way in from the window with a string of black rukh, the unwelcome visitor stretched his lips upwards and stared down Ja'far.

  
"Did I disturb your daydreaming?" he taunted.

  
Ja'far sensed great alarm, and heat charged throughout his nerves at the sight of Judar.

  
"You vermin!" he bellowed.

  
He rushed forward with his foot, but in a split second, the magi was already an inch before him, pointing the sharp tip of his wand under his chin.

  
"Don't get so excited. I'm just here to chat."

  
"Damn bat! What did you do to Sinbad?"

  
Being under the malicious inspection of the magi sent chills up the pale man's spine. Those dark red eyes signaled danger whenever he and Sinbad came across them.

  
"Still thinking of Sinbad? And here I thought you already switched to Kouen," Judar mocked, poking further with his wand. "I only surprised him a little. Your stupid king survived and is still as annoying as ever."

  
Despite hearing the confirmation from Judar, the pale man was immensely relieved that his king was safe. His tense shoulders began to slacken while leaning back against the wall.

  
"Why are you even worried about him?"

  
The magi narrowed his eyes and twisted his lips.

  
"You know he can also use black rukh, don't you?" he asked the pale man.

  
Ja'far looked up, his brows furrowing. So his king had to resort to using that again... He understood that Sinbad was pressed to counterattack the magi, but that dark power was a poison to its wielder.

  
"Sinbad is really an idiot. He despises us so much yet he is part fallen himself," said Judar.

  
"You're the ones who turned him that way," Ja'far spat. "Because of people like you, Sin has gone through a lot of pain."

  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting bored. I'll get straight to my business. Hakuryuu has a message for you."

  
"Hakuryuu?" nervously repeated the pale man, his dark eyes widening.

  
"He's right. You haven't told Sinbad anything yet. Looks like you've just recently recovered your memories."

  
"..."

  
He saw the smile on the magi's face stretch further. Sliding the tip of his wand down his collar bone, Judar venomously whispered in Ja'far's ear.

  
"Didn't you all have an agreement together before? Hakuryuu wants you to fulfill your part now."

  
For the past few weeks, Ja'far dedicated most of his focus into stopping Kouen's plans that he set aside this problem for a later regard. Why did Hakuryuu had to make things more difficult at such a crucial time?

  
As though everything just happened yesterday, Ja'far's encounter with the imperial fourth prince during his foreign mission was still fresh in his mind.

  
Darkness surrounded the pale man and his company as Hakuryuu revealed himself in his djinn equip, massive swirls of black rukh fluttering from his body. None of them expected that they would be assaulted on the road and be accused of collaborating with Kouen's subjugation army. Before he could take in what was going on, most of their men were already eliminated.

  
"Prince Hakuryuu, this is a grave offense to Sindria! Do you know what kind of consequence this entails?" he screamed.

  
With his arm broken and leg bleeding, Ja'far made his way out of the crumble of a crushed cart. He grimaced at the horrible creatures that freely roamed the area and the frantic voices of his staff as they tried to escape.

  
Hakuryuu examined the injured man. If Ja'far did not protect a guard, he would have been able to dodge his attack.

  
"Sir Ja'far, I greatly admire you and King Sinbad, however I can't let you stop me."

  
"What're you saying? I told you, we're not allying with Kou. Get a hold of yourself!"

  
No matter what the pale man said, Hakuryuu did not listen to him. Those scarless eyes glowed like they had a different soul of their own, deeply consumed by revenge and sorrow. Hakuryuu would be satisfied once he had finished all of them off. His reason had long stopped functioning.

  
"I'll never forgive those who betray me. I will destroy that woman. I will make the Kou Empire fall, and crush Sindria who aids them," he heavily stated.

  
"You are the one who betrayed us! You're already like them... like Al Thamen," Ja'far realized, his voice growing hoarse.

  
The young man who reached out to Sinbad to fight the dark organization gradually became corrupted by his own anger and experiences. Sinbad always had the best judgment when it came to choosing allies but Hakuryuu turned out be a miscalculation.

  
A light pat on his cold cheek jolted the pale man out of his racing thoughts. Judar then stepped back and playfully settled on his bed.

  
Clenching his fists to his sides, Ja'far snapped at Judar.

  
"I'll never be a part of your twisted plan! Since when did Prince Hakuryuu collaborated with Al Thamen? How long have you two been conspiring against us?"

  
"Hey, you're jumping to conclusions here," said Judar

  
"What?"

  
"Hakuryuu is not with the organization and he doesn't need your answer. He's telling you to be good and work on undermining Kouen."

  
"Does he expect me to cooperate with him after the disaster he caused?! Because of him, to Sin, I--"

  
"What can I do? He isn't good at taking in jokes so you got attacked last year, but you lived anyway," Judar cut in.

  
He was defending in an innocent tone.

  
"See, after that he even told you about your old assassination attempt on Sinbad. And I led you to ambush that idiot when you had amnesia. If not for us, you wouldn't be able to meet Sinbad again."

  
The inside of his ears rang the whole time he was listening. Ja'far felt utter disgust as Judar revealed the truth. He trembled as he glared back, gritting his teeth hard that his gums had almost numbed. If he had Bararaq Sei with him, he would certainly strike him with lightning over and over until he could not stand anymore.

  
Extremely enraged, he charged forward and grabbed him by the collar. Throwing a full punch on that smug grin was easy, however Judar quickly flicked his wand and in a flash, Ja'far's right hand and arm was covered in ice.

  
"JUDAR!" he roared, veins surfacing on his temple.

  
The magi ignored the furious pale man and stood up as he swayed two silver daggers from their red wires with his fore fingers. No wonder Ji Chun could not find his weapon; Judar already got them.

  
"So stingy," the magi clicked his tongue while frowning. "I'm not done talking yet."

  
"Nothing good comes out of that dirty mouth of yours."

  
"Heh! Oh! Just to let you know, Hakuryuu visited your dear king and offered his assistance to fight Kouen. Aren't you spoiled? He is even willing to go to war. Soon, those two will attack Balbadd," teased Judar, his eyes sparkling.

  
"Tha-that can't be..." Ja'far gasped.

  
"Sinbad is truly mad he can't contain it! I bet he wants to kill Kouen. Well, Kouen feels the same anyway. I heard he contacted that Fanalis Mu Alexius the other day. Looks like they'll duel for real. Isn't that perfect? It will be a great show!"

  
"Damn it! Using everyone," snapped Ja'far as the ice around his arm evaporated. "Not only will you divide Kou, you plan to exploit Sindria's resources at the same time. You took me here so that Sin does not find out about Hakuryuu, and not because Kouen ordered you to."

  
"You just realized that?"

  
Nasty chuckle filled the room and disturbed the otherwise serenity of the night. As he watched the vicious magi, Ja'far stiffened like a statue, flood of turbulent thoughts raging in his mind.

  
Sinbad would never sacrifice the welfare of Sindria and the Seven Seas just like that. The pale man told himself that his king would think of a better way, but what else could they do when they were thoroughly cornered?

  
Nonetheless, trusting Hakuryuu and Judar would certainly result in serious drawbacks. As it is, they were all falling into this repulsive game, wherein neither Sinbad nor Kouen's side would win.

  
In addition to the life threatening match between the two kings and the inevitable breakout of war, Ja'far also greatly feared that with this turn of events, Sinbad might use his black rukh and completely fall into depravity.

  
Once everything was over, and the man would have witnessed the aftermath of his abrupt decision, he would definitely regret his actions and feel devastated.

  
Ja'far promised himself that no matter what, he would not allow Sinbad to undergo such misery and become who he never wish to be.

  
"That completes my job here."

  
After catching his breath, Judar tossed the twin daggers down the bed and headed towards the window. He peered once more the troubled pale man and sneered at him.

  
"It must feel awful to have your memories back. Did it hurt to find out Kouen wasn't your real king?"

  
Ja'far sharpened his gaze upon hearing the provoking words. It was plenty infuriating to be challenged by the root cause of his misery.

  
The magi chuckled once more, satisfied at the reaction he was getting from him. A moment later, his expression grew serious and adult-like that the pale man had not seen before nor had imagined possible of Judar.

  
"In this world, the only one you can trust is yourself," Judar darkly told the pale man.

  
When Judar left, Ja'far looked out of the window and could not find his trace anymore. He wondered if he was just reading much into it, but to him, Judar look a little moved over his own words.

  
As he sat on his bed, he affectionately touched the surface of his dart blades. Slowly closing his eyes, his heart beat fast and his chest became warm.

  
"For such a reason... We have been separated like this..." he cried.

  
That evening, Ja'far spent his energy thinking of a plausible plan and when he fell asleep, he dreamt of Sinbad.

 

 

 

 


	29. Moonlight 29

 

 

With knitted eyebrows, Ja'far contritely looked at the female attendant bowing before him. He kept his lips pursed as she delivered her polite greeting, a gesture he had gotten used to for the past few days whenever he summoned her.

  
"What is he up to this time?" he inquired.

  
"His Excellency is currently in the war council and has an appointment afterwards."

  
"The usual then," the pale man remarked.

  
"Yes."

  
"He doesn't ask about me?"

  
The attendant closed her eyes for a second, then lowered her head.

  
"No, Sir. The first prince seems to be very busy with his duties."

  
Not wanting to keep her any longer, Ja'far signaled for the attendant to leave. He lifted the teacup to his mouth and after a sip, he turned his head towards the window.

  
"What the hell?" he moodily murmured to himself. "Just let me go home if I have no use for you anymore."

  
He remembered his previous exchange with Judar, and his nerves easily tensed up. He still doubted that his country would willingly go to war, however if the Kou Empire launched the first attack, Sinbad would absolutely fight back.

  
War could not be prevented by just a single party; there had to be a mutual arrangement to keep opposing forces at bay. Ja'far knew that even though he would not escape, Kouen would still attempt to invade the Seven Seas.

  
In essence, his captivity was just an empty excuse to force him to submit to the first prince. Moreover, he knew it was a foul and offensive way for Kouen to break Sinbad's spirit.

  
As he racked his brain for his best option, the prince's confession replayed in his mind. He narrowed his eyes at the green tea between his hands, blankly staring at the uprightly floating stalk on the warm surface.

  
"Is he really serious about me? Or is this just an awful game?"

  
Ja'far exhaled softly as he got up on his feet.

  
"I can't believe I'm still thinking about it," he told himself.

The first prince was not a person that could be conveniently influenced, although the pale man was certain of one thing - Kouen treasured his country the most. Knowing this, Ja'far wanted to gamble.

  
After making up his mind, he left his quarters and headed to the assembly hall of the subjugation army. He met Seishuu Ri and Shou En on the way who told him that the meeting was over. The two huge household members were a bit surprised when the pale man asked for Kouen, and only said their master was not available for audience.

  
Sighing, Ja'far passed by the western wing when he caught a glimpse of the man he was looking for. He was walking together with a slim black haired woman in the opposite corridor.

  
"That figure... Lady Hakuei?" he guessed.

  
The presence of the first princess in the capital practically meant that Kouen was already gathering his main forces.

  
Ja'far took a deep breath, and followed the two imperial siblings as fast as he could.

  
"Kouen," he called when he got near them.

  
The prince stopped in his track but did not spare him a look. On the other hand, Hakuei turned to him and politely smiled despite her confusion.

  
"Sir Ja'far..." she uttered then she got a glimpse of Kouen's rigid profile.

  
"Please excuse me, Your Highness. I need to speak to Kouen," said the pale man.

  
The casual speech he used to refer to the first prince amazed Hakuei. Aware of their history, she found herself in an awkward position.

  
"...I, I understa--"

  
"Where are your manners? Can't you see we're talking?" the prince chided as he faced him.

  
"I have something important to tell you," said Ja'far with a solid gaze.

  
"Like what? I've heard enough whining from you."

  
"..."

  
The silence that followed was unnerving. Hakuei meekly watched the glaring match between the two men. Dark gray eyes glowed with determination while Kouen's eyes were brimming with pride and authority.

  
"Don't waste my time over your sentimentality," the prince commanded as he turned his back on Ja'far.

  
He continued treading the corridor, prompting the first princess to follow suit. She apologetically looked at the dejected pale man behind them.

  
"Lord Kouen, are you sure you won't hear him out?" she whispered.

  
"Don't mind him."

  
"But weren't you searching for him before?"

  
"..."

  
"My apologies for prying," said the princess upon noticing the crease on Kouen's forehead.

  
"That guy is just Sinbad's adviser now. He won't be of any help to us," flatly replied the prince.

  
"I see..."

  
As they walked quietly, the clear image of Ja'far's gray eyes flashed in Kouen's mind. Kouen recalled that the pale man wore the same adamant look more than a year ago when he came to his doorstep and thought of leaving the imperial city.

  
Perhaps, if he allowed Ja'far to go that time, he would not have been in such a predicament today.

  
Kouen clenched his fists. He hated that his train of thought had recently been filled with all these despicable what-ifs which he had never had in the past. As Koumei said, he had become strange and soft.

  
"It will be your first time in the South, but given your abilities, I expect that you will be fine," said the prince, trying to will away his personal distractions.

  
"I will do my best," Hakuei committed. "I hope we can make them submit with less repercussions."

  
"I leave that island's occupation to you. Also--"

  
Kouen abruptly halted his steps. A strong pull to his black cape had him irritably turning around.

  
"A few minutes will do, listen to me," Ja'far insisted.

  
Hakuei blinked twice at this pleading move. None of Kouen's retainers were capable of treating him without consideration, that she was positive of until Ja'far did in front of her.

  
Swatting the pale man's hand away, the prince stared him down. His anger was not in the very least hidden.

  
"You have the nerve," he heavily snapped.

  
"Don't you want to know what happened to me? How I ended up in your border? I will tell you everything."

  
"I'm not interested anymore."

  
"Kouen!" shouted the pale man.

  
The prince raised an eyebrow and brusquely grabbed Ja'far by the cheeks.

  
"Who is it that despised me so much? You really like riling me up and even after I've done you a favor. Now that you're being ignored, are you trying to seduce me?" he accused.

  
"No!" Ja'far quickly denied. "I just... Just need to talk to you."

  
Kouen let him go and inhaled sharply. Hakuei stood frozen at the side, taken aback with the argument before her. Soon, her eyes widened and cheeks flushed with the prince's next words.

  
"Satisfy me in bed and I'll listen to whatever nonsense you want to say."

  
Shoulders flinched on Ja'far's lean frame as he frustratingly stared up at Kouen. Why did this had to lead to that direction?

  
"Sleep with me without complaints, that's my condition," stated the prince, studying the pale man's sullen expression. "If you don't want to, then return to your quarters."

  
"I..." Ja'far bit his lower lip, his hands trembling.

  
_Damn Kouen. Filthy bastard._

  
Continuously calling him all the nasty names he could think of in his head, Ja'far regretted going this far. He should have known Kouen would not make it easy for him.

  
Letting Sinbad and Hakuryuu team up against him might be better and would serve as his personal revenge. Working so hard to avoid a war, swallowing his pride, sacrificing his body, and getting overwhelmingly frustrated by every problems that kept on popping up, Ja'far questioned himself what it was all for.

  
But at the end of the day, he could not betray his earnest feelings towards his chosen path. From the bottom of his heart, he wished for Sinbad's ultimate dream to be realized. For him to be the king who would lead the world to harmony had become the pale man's own dream. Even when he was at his wit's end, he could not give up on it.

  
Ja'far lowered his head and gritted his teeth.

  
Seeing him conflicted like this irked up Kouen. He was already trying to keep his distance from the pale man. Ja'far did not have to come to him on his own and weaken his resolve.

  
"Hakuei," finally uttered the prince, "can we continue our talk later?"

  
"Ye-yes, of course," gasped the startled princess.

  
Ja'far blinked thrice, and while still confused over what was going on, his light body was already slung under Kouen's shoulder.

  
"Waa--" he panicked.

  
"Don't mess with me. You brought this upon yourself," scolded the prince.

  
Hearing his pounding heartbeats and the drumming of his veins, Ja'far pursed his lips and stopped struggling against the prince's side. Whether he accepted it or not, he shared a past with Kouen and it was a bond he could never deny nor erase from his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With a soft thud, the pale man's slender frame was pushed against the adorned wall. Following a pensive moment of silence, a hot mouth drew near and seized his thin lips, sliding little by little, then slowly sucking his breath.

  
Brows furrowing with his eyes tightly shut, Ja'far closed his hands into a shaking fist while allowing his lower lip to be delicately nipped.

  
He could not quite put his finger on it, but his senses told him that this time, Kouen was different.

  
Was it because of the warm gaze those thin red eyes directed at him earlier? Or was the unhurried kiss they were sharing made him reassess the prince?

  
"Nnn..."

  
Large palms caressed his freckled cheeks as Kouen angled his movement, his thumb lightly brushing on a radiant skin. After wetting his mouth, the prince moved up and swept over his nose, eyelid then settled on his forehead, the trail of Kouen's chin tickling him.

  
Ja'far could tell his pressed lips were warmer than usual, the man was somehow feverish.

  
"Ko-Kouen?" he breathed before the man pulled back.

  
"You're being obedient at last," answered the prince with his deep voice.

  
"I have to."

  
Kouen let out a smirk as the pale man avoided looking at him.

  
"It must be a truly important matter to you. You even endure this much although you don't want me," whispered the prince.

  
"Unn..."

  
Inhaling against at the back of Ja'far's ear, he chuckled at the instant redness he caused on the little lobe. He continued to breathe through the fluffly silver white hair, swiping down his temple, jaw line, and his neck.

  
His hands wrapped around the pale man's back, stroking gently as if he was comforting him to sleep.

  
"Ja'far," exhaled Kouen.

  
His heart skipped a beat just saying the name that was dearest to him. It made his chest feel heavier and fuller.

  
"Believe it or not, I'm not doing this just for myself," said Ja'far with a flushed face.

  
Straightening his back, Kouen held the pale man's hips and lifted his weight up against his chest.

  
"I want believe you," he told him.

  
Ja'far was shaken to hear his quick reply, the tone fully void of doubt.

  
"Someone as dangerous as you has been allowed in our territory," said Kouen. "Making me lose self control over you."

  
He sat with the light body in his arms on the spacious canopied bed, making sure that Ja'far's legs rested over silk covered pillows.

  
The layers of clothings over the pale man's frame were pulled down, and a fair upper body was bared for Kouen to admire. With a hand behind Ja'far, he spread kisses all over his chest.

  
"Hey--"

  
It was not like he preferred a rough treatment, but the slow development was sending a tingling sensation throughout the pale man's system. He needed to get this over with fast and proceed to his real intentions.

  
"About who attacked us in the Northeast region, it's not--"

  
"After I'm satisfied," suddenly interrupted the prince, his voice louder as he raised him.

  
"But--"

  
"Or else I'll gag that mouth and lock you up this time."

  
A free hand began massaging his leg by the time Ja'far was already bestriding Kouen's lap. The prince secured his back with a sturdy arm and enclosed a bashful nipple with his moist lips.

  
"Nngh..."

  
Lightly licked and padded by a hot tongue, the flesh reddened and hardened, the sensitivity making the pale man shift restlessly.

  
Another sly hand crept upwards then twisted and pulled the opposite nipple. As he tried to regulate his breath, Ja'far fervently wished that when this unsettling deal was done, Kouen would agree to his proposal.

  
The prince was savoring him in small bites, and even had the luxury of teasing him with the tip of his nose. Following this long sweet careful play, he untied the belt around Ja'far's waist and touched his member.

  
"Can you do it faster?" the pale man sullenly suggested.

  
Kouen clutched his organ and focused on eliciting a sensual response. In the mean time, he rested his face against Ja'far's chest.

  
"Do you still remember the first night we slept together?"

  
Ja'far's breath grew heavier as he answered.

  
"I couldn't forget it as much as I want to."

  
"How about that time I first let you wield my sword?"

  
"It's unfortunate that I do. It annoyed me how heavy your sword was. My wrists were aching."

  
Kouen laughed loudly, then laid him stark naked on the bed. He took his hand and kissed it as he flashed him a knowing look.

  
"So everything that happened between us are left intact in your mind."

  
"What of it?"

  
"Then you can do it again."

  
"Huh?"

  
"You can make love to me the same way we always did in the past."

  
"That kind of thing-- Mmp--"

  
Removing his own clothes, the prince caught the pale man's breath and added vigor to the way he stroked his shaft. He then parted his legs and slurped down his shoulder.

  
"Wai..." panted Ja'far as the prince moved to take his member in his mouth.

  
The sudden wet heat rendered Ja'far restless and breathing fast. Kouen took his time to spur him on but made sure he did not forget to give attention to his supple bottom.

  
After massaging the tempting skin behind, a finger poked his entrance and traced around it. Distracted by the skillful suckles the prince was bestowing to his front, the pale man failed to notice that a cold honey like liquid now coated that finger and lewd squishy sounds emanated from the tease.

  
"Gu... Uh..."

  
Unable to stand the shame to what his body had become, Ja'far bit his forearm and repeated a spell in his head.

  
'Just a little more.'

  
Just then, another sticky finger slowly joined in rubbing his insides. His legs inevitably squirmed at the dual motions occupying his lower half.

  
Goosebumps ran from head to toe when Kouen intentionally hit that sensitive spot, making Ja'far shudder. An obscene moan escaped his mouth when the prince pulled his arm away, then sealed his lips.

  
"Hyaa! Yaa! Mmp! Nnn!"

  
Kouen's own burning hardness pressed against him, and only served to increase his anxiety. A moment later, his legs were both lifted as a thick flesh slided into his slick tightness.

  
"Ah..." sweetly panted the prince, the tip of his shaft already in.

  
And bit by bit, he thrusted his way further inside, stopping when he had been fully sheathed.

  
Kouen ran a finger through Ja'far's hair and kissed his forehead. The latter was covered in sweat while bashfully staring back at him.

  
"Ja'far, again..." breathed the prince. "Won't you give me that look you used to have for me again?"

  
The pale man opened his mouth but no word easily came out. He held on to Kouen's shoulders as the prince moved in a smooth motion, sliding out until he was almost off the rim then languidly grinding back in, striking with force only when bumping against Ja'far's inner gland.

  
Kouen wished to appreciate every inch of their friction, even though his chest muscles cramped knowing that he was the only one who poured his entire heart into this union.

  
The calm yet heavy thrusts continued on to other positions. The whole time the two entangled their bodies, Kouen remained affectionate, not showing a trace of anger and impatience. Ja'far found it surreal but instead of questioning him, he let himself to be lead.

  
Whenever he laid his eyes upon the prince's face, he could not help a certain pang in his core. Because in each moment that Kouen was inside of him and lovingly embraced his body, there was a lonely glint in his eyes.

  
Ja'far did not intend to be affected by this display, but try as he might to rationalize it, he still recognized the distant feelings he once harbored for him when lost his memories.

  
"Ja'far... Ja'far..." called Kouen, completely under his spell.

  
His longing heart ached for all those fanciful times that had long gone by. No matter how much he stretched his hand out, the pale man who was purely enamored to him seemed to further fly away from his reach.

  
Following a boundless night together, he squeezed the prized pale man in his arms while sucking on his soft ear.

  
Narrowing his wet eyes at every call of his name, Ja'far gradually lifted his hands and wrapped them around the prince's back. He leaned his face against Kouen's neck and whispered to him.

  
"En."

  
Kouen froze. His lips quivered as he slowly closed his eyes.

  
From Kouen's toned shouders, Ja'far sensed a release of sharp deep breaths, then the prince began slamming into his crevice intensely and yanked his hips inwards.

  
Small thin lips trembled as the pale man knitted his brows, feeling the honest passion from the person he was straddling and hugging.

  
"Why?" Kouen questioned. "Why couldn't I have you only for myself?"

  
Along powerful and rapid rams, the prince quivered and tightened his already suffocating hold around Ja'far like his life depended on it.

  
"Ahn-- Kou-- En-- Hn-- Ngh--"

  
His stomach was so stuffed, and for who knew how many times it had been, he generously filled the pale man with a string of thick release, the undeniable proof of his overwhelming attachment and ardor.

  
Panting frantically, Ja'far collapsed on his back with Kouen breathing against the side of his head.

  
The prince was absolutely a cunning man. After being thoroughly ravished and made to climax again and again, Ja'far could barely hold on to consciousness and clear thoughts. How could he effectively impart his information to Kouen like this?

  
Several weary minutes had passed, and Kouen raised his head only to capture his beloved's lips once more. The rise in temperature reached the pale man and alarm struck his brain.

  
"Do you want me to get bedridden?" he protested as he shoved Kouen's chest away.

  
"Wouldn't that be great?"

  
"Beast! I can't feel my hips anymore!"

  
"Then after an hour--"

  
"We're done," Ja'far declared.

  
Kouen intently looked at him then let out a sigh. He reluctantly settled into pulling the pale man's wrist and rubbing his cheek against a frail palm.

  
"It's the organization, isn't it?" he muttered.

  
"..."

  
"The one responsible for that attack more than a year ago."

  
Ja'far drooped his eyes and watched the prince inhale from his hand.

  
"So you are aware that your own force is a threat against you?" asked the pale man.

  
"More or less. Internal conflict has never disappeared in history."

  
"Nothing less from His Excellency. But it's not Al Thamen."

  
"Is that so?"

  
"They may be indirectly involved but the main culprit is closer to you," Ja'far revealed. "Someone who lost himself to contempt and alienation, your brother Ren Hakuryuu."

  
The edge of Kouen's eyebrows lightly twitched. He stopped caressing Ja'far's hand and turned his attention to the pale man.

  
"Hakuryuu, was it."

  
Despite the ache in his lower back, Ja'far sat up on the bed upon hearing the prince's composed response.

  
"So he has gone that far," Kouen mused. "I commend his guts."

  
"That kid is determined to crush your entire empire, and that's all you have to say?"

  
"Should I be astonished?"

  
"Prince Hakuryuu believed Judar's false news and assailed us, thinking the Seven Seas would offer a confederation with your party. He wants to divide your country, and he will take advantage of Kou's current drift with Sindria to start a local chaos in the empire."

  
"Wasn't Sinbad supporting him to do just that?" replied the prince in a vexed expression. "And you're panicking now after he's come to fool you and your king. Hakuryuu has never shown his dedication to me. Koumei and I already predicted that he'd turn to an external force to oppose us someday."

  
The pale man lowered his head in frustration. Reaching out to the first prince and appeal for a truce proved to be a foolish move. During their past year together, he understood that the prince was not a supporter of the organization, however Ren Kouen himself also orchestrated war; it was natural for him to welcome the challenge.

  
"Sinbad is also a sly man. Endure it. This time, his country has become an instrument for someone else's plans," Kouen jeered.

  
He could not deny it. His king did not hesitate to charm others if it meant that his goal could be achieved. There were times Ja'far disagreed with his underhanded ways, but he knew that everything was for the sake of the harmonious world he dreamed of.

  
"If this goes on, my king might be forced to participate in warfare. He won't restrain himself, and Al Thamen would find a chance to strike you too. Sindria has long been their target. How about you? Are you letting go of the united world you are aiming for?" Ja'far reasoned out.

  
Kouen tilted his chin upwards and sharply peered at the cornered pale man.

  
"Sinbad doesn't know yet about Hakuryuu," he concluded.

  
Ja'far averted his gaze.

  
"You want us to have a peace talk?"

  
"Th-this will benefit both nations. I have witnessed how strong Prince Hakuryuu is now that he's fallen. Even the magi Judar has acquired a horrible power."

  
Kouen tipped the pale man's chin further.

  
"You're saying the best option is to send you back to Sindria?" he darkly asked.

  
"..."

  
"In the end, this is all for that man's sake."

  
There was no point in denying his intention although Ja'far was afraid to pique Kouen's temper. Nevertheless, he resolutely looked back at him.

  
"Please understand that I shouldn't be here," said the pale man.

  
"..."

  
Ja'far held the prince's forearm.

  
"I can't live without him... So I'll never be the same Ja'far for you anymore..."

  
It stung. For numerous times, the person he liked remained stubborn and continuously rejected him. It made him so mad, anguished, and frustrated. With ease, Ja'far was capable of offending him. Just having the fiercely dedicated man in front of him led to discover all sorts of unfathomable sensations.

  
It was no use holding onto a person whose life was long overtaken by someone else. He knew that very well, and yet...

  
"Make me give up on you," stated Kouen like it was an order.

  
"What?" Ja'far asked.

  
"If you do that, I'll return you to Sinbad."

 

 

 


	30. Moonlight 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I've been very busy lately. I'm glad that I'm able to update now.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and following this story!

 

 

Out of all the people in the Kou Empire, Ja'far felt the most comfortable working with him. There was no need to be conscious and act tough; Koumei would be able to see right through a person's pretense anyway.

  
When the pale man had worries about his relationship with Kouen, he would easily open his heart to the second prince. It was unlikely for the noble man to look after a troubled and amnesiac stranger like him, but he always did with a soft sigh and sheepish smile. If there was someone Ja'far could call his friend during his stay in the East, it would undoubtedly be him. And just like that, he trusted the wrong person.

  
"The last time we were here, you said that you did not want your memories anymore," said the second prince.

  
He brought the teacup close to his nostrils before getting a sip. Having spent an hour in the palace garden, only then did he break the silence between him and the pale man.

  
"You said that you would help my brother with his dream."

  
"I thought you told me the truth back then."

  
Ja'far tightened his hold around the cup in his hands. It was because of the man sitting beside him that he ended up throwing away all the doubts he subconsciously harbored for Kouen. He told himself that he should have taken a hint, knowing that Koumei took care of all the mess the first prince stirred up.

  
"Do you just listen to everything he says?" Ja'far asked, eyes fixed on a distance.

  
"Not really. I nagged him a lot about you."

  
"But you still supported all of his orders."

  
"I am his adviser. I do not make all of the decisions by myself."

  
"As a younger brother, you could have stopped Kouen."

  
"I tried," answered Koumei as he looked at Ja'far's profile. "I was late."

  
"You should have done that before it got to this point!"

  
The second prince heaved a deep sigh and stood up. He looked down at Ja'far, his thin eyes shining coldly under the shadows on his face.

  
"I told you, I tried. And not just once. I did not like it at all when he saved you. But even at the beginning, it's already too late," Koumei darkly replied.

  
His brother had fallen too fast. He did not know exactly when, but he reckoned Kouen was piqued right after Ja'far opened his eyes from his deep sleep.

  
"You're my brother's biggest regret. I don't want to admit this, but you can even wrap him around your finger now if you want to."

  
The edge of the pale man's brow twitched.

  
"I don't specialize in fooling people," he spat.

  
"Really?" asked Koumei. "Then what're you doing now? You're influencing him into a truce with Sindria."

  
"That..."

  
"You're using his feelings for you."

  
"You're the ones who manipulated my emotions!" yelled Ja'far.

  
"So, is this your revenge? It's working. It seems our plans will be held back again because of you."

  
"I want to go back and save my country. Revenge will be great, but I'm so tired of all of this. I don't even want to have anything to do with any of you."

  
Ja'far thought of doing only one thing, and that was returning to Sinbad's side. Nothing else moved his soul.

  
He worried what his king would do in their situation. If Sinbad collaborated with Hakuryuu, then the balance he was trying to protect would be ruined. Ja'far made it his duty in life to take care of him. That responsibility included saving the king from his own self.

  
As the pale man's thoughts drifted, Koumei watched the longing that colored his face. He was definitely in front of him -- held with restrictions in Balbadd. But his heart was not there at all.

  
The second prince wondered how Kouen could stand looking at Ja'far's face with those distant eyes. They were boundless eyes who pulled his brother into a helpless storm, twisting and turning him into a different person.

  
Ja'far blinked and cleared his mind from wandering thoughts. Just then Koumei's face had already drawn near, and his lips were pressed by a moist warmth.

  
"Wha--!"

  
As the pale man inched away, the teacup in his hand fell down the stone ground. His face grew red.

  
"You bastard! What do you think you're doing?" he shrieked in mixed embarrassment and irritation. "Do you want to die?"

  
"..."

  
For a long moment, Koumei remained standing. He stared down his flustered companion who kept on hiding the lower half of his face with his long sleeve. A red thread wrapped around Ja'far's forearm caught his eye.

  
The second prince squinted.

  
"I kind of understand now why my brother is crazy about you," he calmly said.

  
Ja'far glared at him. He wanted to punch Koumei for stealing a kiss, however, he knew this would only cause more inconvenience on his part. His patience was thoroughly being tested the longer he stayed in Balbadd.

  
"Stop messing with me!" Ja'far snapped. "I'm not a doll you damn brothers can share and pass around when you feel like it."

  
A small smile broke on Koumei's face. Soon, he began chuckling which irked up the pale man.

  
"You sick pervert! I'll kill you!"

  
"Please excuse me. I'm not interested in a stubborn and untamed pet like you. Why are you fussing over a single kiss? It's not like you're an innocent teenager."

  
Ja'far regretted not punching him earlier. He believed that every man of the Ren family was twisted in his own way.

  
"It's too bad that you recovered your memories," Koumei said. "You could have been an important figure in the empire."

  
"That would have been an inescapable misfortune," Ja'far dryly remarked. "Was I summoned here to be ridiculed?"

  
The evening breeze blew, carrying the fog around the capital and drifting even inside the premises of the palace. When blended in darkness, the mist gave off an eerie atmosphere. If Balbadd was a forest, it would seem like an impenetrable land.

  
"I called you out here to warn you."

  
Ja'far pursed his lips and looked intently at Koumei. The second prince's eyes were like a dangerous light amid the misty woods.

  
"I'm not asking you to forgive Brother the King. But if he is harmed because of your naivety, I will do anything to eliminate you... even if he ends up disowning me."

  
Ja'far could feel the weight of those words born out of the brotherly bond between Kouen and Koumei. He did not feel threatened about it, but for some reason, his heart was pounding. The drumming channeled even through his veins.

  
As his lips curved, Ja'far stood up. He stepped forward, his own vision locked at Koumei.

  
"We're more similar than I thought," he uttered meaningfully.

  
The pale man clasped his hands inside his draping sleeves and smiled like he used to when he was still an imperial vassal.

  
"If something bad happens to Sin, I'll borrow any power and finish every single one of you here. I won't spare anybody," he calmly said over a pair of sharp eyes.

  
"And here I thought I was the one threatening," sighed the second prince as he scratched his head.

  
"I learned a lot from your guidance, Your Highness."

  
Koumei was quiet for a while, then he turned his back on him. He wondered how Sinbad managed to control the pale man to this extent. Such undying dedication was befitting of the subordinate to the sole king, and he knew it was the affection Kouen wanted from Ja'far. It was blind devotion that he wished to attain from him.

  
But Kouen could not receive those earnest feelings even if the pale man lost his memories forever, simply because he was not Sinbad.

  
As Koumei thought this, he felt anguished. He was sure that the first prince knew this more than anyone. His feet moved forward, fighting the urge to look back at Ja'far. He returned inside the palace and cooped himself up in his quarters like usual.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After that gentle evening together, Kouen stopped demanding Ja'far to sleep with him. This did not mean he refrained from touching the pale man. Still, the furthest the first prince would go was embrace him like a pillow.

  
Even so, Ja'far was still wary of him. Kouen had been so meek for the last two weeks that it felt strange. He could hardly speculate on what he was planning. His head ached whenever he failed to think of ways to make Kouen completely give up on him.

  
"Nn..."

  
When the bed creaked softly, a pair of dark gray eyes twitched and blinked open. A warm chest was pressed behind the pale man. After being left alone for several days, it seemed that Kouen slipped into his bed in the middle of the night.

  
Ja'far used to be an assassin, but his keen senses did not even alarm him whenever Kouen did this. He worried whether the first prince was using some sort of trick, or his body just exempted him as a recognizable threat. If the latter was the case, then...

  
"You're not leaving for the court assembly?" he inquired under the sheets following a long silence between them.

  
"I'm not attending the assembly today," said the first prince, prompting Ja'far to slowly turn around.

  
The panic in his beloved's eyes were not hidden. Kouen never thought that he instilled so much fear in him that even his simple gesture was still doubted. He stretched out his hand to caress Ja'far's cheek.

  
"What do you think is the reason?" he leaned and asked while leering.

  
"You-you don't mean..." the pale man stuttered.

  
Noticing the sudden redness of his earlobe, Kouen smirked.

  
"I have important guests to meet. You shall accompany me," he ordered as he sat up.

  
"..."

  
"What? You want me to do something else?"

  
"Of-of course not!" Ja'far abruptly defended.

  
Kouen squinted as he saw his relief. The pale man reached for his coat quicky and wore it over his evening robes. While looking at Kouen's back, he was pondering over who the important guests might be so as to make him skip his duties.

  
A few minutes later, the maidservants of the first prince came and served their food. There was still some time in the morning after their breakfast. Kouen read his historical scrolls as Ja'far occupied himself with bath in his own quarters. He also took this chance to wrap Bararaq Sei's wires around his forearms.

  
Before noon, an attendant called for him to return to the room of the first prince.

  
"Why do I have to dress up this way?" he complained as a small lady wrapped a crimson fur belt tightly around his waist.

  
"I said I have visitors."

  
Frowning, Ja'far glanced over his shoulders. His outer robe was full of embedded red dragon prints on its cream silk.

  
"That set suits you. I wore it once when I was younger," replied Kouen as he watched him being dressed up.

  
With his little to no interest in clothings, the pale man was not pleased at all.

  
"Are you making fun of me?" he accused Kouen. "I don't remember wanting to be your doll."

  
"Who said you are? A doll doesn't talk back and move around."

  
"Then, this is a new way to harass me. I haven't even agreed to see any of your lousy guests. Don't go deciding everything about me on your own."

  
"Mu Alexius."

  
Ja'far stiffened at the mention of his name. He nervously looked at Kouen.

  
"You want to listen to our talk, don't you?" the first prince taunted.

  
Ja'far clenched his fist. What Judar told him was true after all. Even though the Seven Seas alliance and the Reim Empire formed a confederation, there was still an opposition that Kouen could take advantage of.

  
_Sin, what should we do..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Since the receiving chamber was still under renovation, the reception for their foreign guests was arranged in the massive banquet hall. The hall itself contained the entire Southern wing of the palace. It was constructed with such focus in space since the members of the Western subjugation army gathered there after every successful campaign.

  
That noon, it seemed like the Fanalis Corps came to Balbadd for a drinking party rather than a political meeting. It was a rare occasion for the Kou Empire to be so accommodating.

  
Lo'lo downed his rice wine in one gulp, some liquid spilling from his exposed teeth as he exhaled in satisfaction.

  
"That was really good!" he exclaimed.

  
From the elevated floor, Captain Mu Alexius scanned the lively hall before drinking from his own glass. Under his crimson fringe, he peered intently over the reserved companion sitting on the right side of the first prince.

  
"You know how to take care of my men's weakness," he told Kouen. "I appreciate your hospitality."

  
"I expect a similar treatment in the future."

  
"That's a given."

  
A maidservant approached the esteemed men and refilled their drinks. It was only Ja'far who did not touch his share. Discomfort was wearing him out internally. None of what the two men had talked about so far made sense. If anything, he was a little surprised how amiable Kouen and Mu were to each other. They could pass as former colleagues in the army.

  
"So this is Sinbad's adviser, huh?" said Mu. "You have a docile hostage here."

  
Ja'far raised his head and directed a bold gaze at him.The Fanalis captain laughed and closed in on the pale man, offering his cup to him.

  
"Why don't you toast with me?"

  
"Unfortunately, I don't like drinking," said Ja'far with a smile, "especially with people I can't trust."

  
"As expected of Sinbad's household member. You're pretty reserved."

  
Raising the corners of his lips, Mu emptied his glass in one sweep. He left the pale man's side and focused on Kouen.

  
"I was told there has been a rumor spreading around in Remano for the last two months," said the first prince.

  
"Well, a representative of Remano's big merchant group who was frequently visiting Sindria was declined an audience. The excuse they gave him was that the king wasn't feeling well. Up until then, he never failed to receive guests. But I heard everything's fine with him now."

  
Simply hearing those words was like drinking a bottle of alcohol to Ja'far. In an instant, he felt dizzy.

  
"It must be his injury after Judar attacked him in Sindria," said Kouen.

  
"His physical wounds would heal in a few days unless your mischievous magi used some poison magic. The magic penetrates the body and contaminates the magoi until--"

  
A loud clatter interrupted Mu's words. The other Fanalis turned their heads to their direction. Ja'far deliberately knocked over the pitcher brought by the maidservant upon remembering the monochrome scene in Sindria. He vividly recalled the panic and anger he had when Judar fired the ball of black rukh at his king.

  
The liveliness resumed in the scattered tables below when the Fanalis captain signaled out with his hand. Another helper approached them to clean the floor.

  
"Did I just prick a sore nerve?" asked Mu.

  
"Not at all," the first prince said blandly. "All of us here know that Sinbad is not the type to die easily."

  
"Yeah. He's a fox in human form."

  
An attendant took a cleaning cloth from her pocket. He wiped the spilled wine on Ja'far's long embroidered sleeve. Mu narrowed his eyes as he watched the disoriented yet piqued expression on the pale man's face.

  
"You're really a cunning man," he said to Kouen. "Sometimes, I wonder if you are more underhanded than Sinbad."

  
"We shall see."

  
Ja'far bit his lower lip as Kouen's face was painted with a sly smile. A moment later, the huge double doors swung open. Koumei entered and bowed with clasped hands.

  
"Brother the King, they're here."

  
The members of the Fanalis Corps turned their heads from their seats. None of them had heard about other guests for that day except for their captain.

  
The second prince walked forward, revealing a young man clad in cream robes -- the clothing style notable of Oasis origin which was worn in the kingdom of Balbadd before. Behind him were a few people of similar age who were all under his leadership.

  
"It can't be," Ja'far muttered under his breath.

  
Kouen glanced at the pale man before acknowledging his newly arrived guest.

  
"You brat have really dared to make me wait."

  
"..."

  
The two princes stared at each other for a long moment, as if sizing an opponent and waiting for a chance to strike.

  
"Why don't you join us for a drink, Alibaba? I'm sure you're also tired from your trip," Mu invited.

  
The exiled prince finally blinked. He stiffened at the sight of the Fanalis captain, but his eyes widened upon seeing Ja'far by Kouen's side.

  
"Alibaba-san..." Morgiana murmured on his back.

  
He looked and nodded at her. After receiving another invitation through Mu Alexius, he decided to leave Sindria and meet Kouen. He knew Ja'far would be there, but he did not expect to see him immediately.

  
With Mu's gesture, Alibaba walked up the platform and sat beside him. The members of his household mingled with those from the Fanalis Corps, both parties discreetly observing their leaders. Myron used this idle moment to chat with Morgianna, hoping to take her home in Reim.

  
"Don't be so tense," said Mu as he offered the exiled prince a glass. "Here."

  
"What's the meaning of this?" Ja'far demanded.

  
"Didn't Kouen tell you he's coming?"

  
"You still sent him letters?"

  
"It doesn't concern you," calmly said the first prince.

  
Ja'far slammed the table with his fist. If Alibaba personally came to Balbadd, it would mean that he had accepted Kouen's offer.

  
"You're asking him to side with you and fight Sindria. How can that not concern me?" he protested.

  
"You're not in that country anymore. Don't be arrogant. Not all matters involve you. This exchange is for my army and Kou's interests."

  
The way Kouen brushed off his meddling only irritated the pale man. He understood that Alibaba might be under pressure, but at this point all the efforts his king would go to waste. Alibaba and Aladdin were supposed to be their allies against Al Thamen.

  
"Then, why don't you let me go? All of what's here is none of my business, right?"

  
Ja'far did not care that the sudden rise of his voice caught the attention of those around them. From the sidelines, Ri Seishuu sighed upon hearing another futile argument.

  
"That guy doesn't get tired," En Shou remarked as he saw a wrinkle forming on his master's brows.

  
"He should get a clue. He's even wearing a noble dress that any vassal dreams of receiving from the young master," said Shuu Kokuton.

  
"Making a scene before these guests... What insolent brat!" Gaku Kin commented. "I would have sent him away already if it were me!"

  
"That won't work," said Seishuu,sighing.

  
His companions looked at him quizically.

  
"Even if he'll repeatedly embarrass the young master in public, he won't be thrown away. The only way to make His Excellency release him is to be defeated by Sinbad."

  
Mu could not believe the manner of speech Ja'far used with Kouen. It was normal to be angry as a captive, however, to not show any sign of fear was admirable on its own.

  
"Ja'far-san," Alibaba called politely.

  
The pale man fell silent. He knew that he had no right to interfere in any decision of the exiled prince. Balbadd was his homeland, and even Sinbad could not change that. If he were to work for Kouen, he would be able to look after his birth country.

  
Ja'far wanted to cause a ruckus, but three enemy dungeon conquerors and a group of Fanalis were inside the hall. He could barely calm down anymore.

  
"Alibaba Saluja, you will cut your ties with Sindria and serve as my right hand," Kouen ordered.

  
"You will also marry into the Ren family," Koumei added.

  
"Since this has been settled, shall I go ahead and dispatch my men to Aktia tomorrow?" asked the Fanalis captain.

  
"Nothing..."

  
The first prince furrowed his brows at the mumbling he heard.

  
"Nothing has been settled yet," Alibaba stated, his round eyes boldly meeting Kouen's gaze. "I haven't agreed to anything yet."

  
"Then, you came all the way here from Sindria to refuse our offer?" inquired the second prince. "I admire your brave courtesy."

  
"No. I came to present a deal."

  
"Hmp," Kouen smirked.

  
He drank a cup of wine without taking his eyes off of the exiled prince.

  
"Interesting. You've improved since we last met in Magnoshuttat. Let me hear what you have to say."

  
Alibaba looked at his companions. Morgiana and the others gave him a nod of encouragement. He clenched his fists and faced the first prince.

  
"Ren Hakuryuu is my friend," he said. "I will lend you my strength to stop him."

  
"Stop him?" Mu repeated curiously.

  
"I found out that he wants to fight you for the throne."

  
"Shouldn't you be happy for him if he succeeds? You're his friend, right?" the first prince questioned with a haughty grin.

  
"I want him to achieve his dreams without the need to kill his mother and brothers. That's why I'm willing to help you."

  
Hakuryuu briefly revealed his intention to him during his most recent visit in Sindria. Alibaba and Aladdin could barely reach out to him. It was like the person they met before had disappeared, the same way Cassim once felt utterly distant from Alibaba.

  
"Then, what?" Kouen asked coldly.

  
"In return..."

  
The exiled prince cast a contrite look at Ja'far.

  
"Please fulfill my request."

  
"..."

  
The pale man stiffened. The skin inside his layered sleeves was covered in cold sweat. Alibaba was a former third heir to the throne and a valuable subject for Kouen. Nevertheless, the deal was too bold.

  
"What right do you have to demand a request from me?" Kouen asked. "You're just a freeloader in Sindria. You have no status or power to speak of. I am the one offering you a valuable place."

  
"At the present, that is the case."

  
"What do you mean?" Koumei inquired, suspiciously eyeing their guest.

  
"I am setting my condition as a candidate of the future leader of the Seven Seas," Alibaba said.

  
"What?" Mu gasped.

  
Ja'far's shoulders jolted. Why would Alibaba rule the alliance in the future? He did not remember any agreement between the exiled prince and Sinbad. He could not figure out what was going on anymore.

 

 

 


	31. Moonlight 31

 

 

"Master... What should I do?"

  
Childishly slurring his words, Alibaba clung to the mug with the side of his face pressed against the table. He could hear soft giggles from nearby couches, the sounds which frequently made him excited. But on that particular evening in the cabaret, the feminine voices were as good as chirping birds to which he hardly paid any attention.

  
"Like I said, I cannot answer that for you."

  
"Don't be like this, Master... You're the only one I can talk to about this..."

  
"You have Aladdin, too."

  
"But he's so busy right now. And you know Sinbad very well."

  
Sharrkan gulped down his fill and crossed his legs. He sighed upon seeing the teary expression of his pupil. The one year he spent in Reim for sword and magoi manipulation training barely helped his drunken behavior.

  
"Why don't you just accept it?" said the master swordsman.

  
The exiled prince raised his heavy body and leaned back on the couch. He had drowsy eyes, but Sharrkan could tell he was in deep thought.

  
"I think Sinbad is being unreasonable. Suddenly suggesting to me to take back my country and join the Seven Seas someday. It's not going to be easy."

  
"Get used to it. My king was born full of surprises."

  
"I'm not as strong as him," Alibaba murmured.

  
Sharrkan scratched his head. The truth was none of the generals understood what their king was thinking at that point. An inner voice told him that trusting Sinbad and supporting his pupil was the best he could do. Sharrkan wrapped his arm around Alibaba and ruffled his golden hair playfully.

  
"Don't trouble me like this, you Bratty-baba!" he cheered. "No one's rushing you anyway. That objective may take a few years. It takes time to become strong. That man is not an exception. Moreover, His Majesty won't stop you even if you end up following Ren Kouen instead."

  
"Isn't Sinbad too impulsive?"

  
Sharrkan chuckled then lifted another full glass to his mouth.

  
"He's relying on you for a bit right now. It's all up to you how you take it. No matter what, I will still be your mentor you can drink with."

  
"Master..."

  
It was so rare for Sharrkan to show a prankless smile that Alibaba got utterly moved. He pulled the golden metal vessel from his waist band and stared at his djinn's seal. He wondered if he had the same potential the other kings had. At the sudden thought, he remembered Hakuryuu's words after his recent visit to Sinbad.

  
"Future leader, huh..." Alibaba murmured.

  
The ends of Sharrkan's lips curved as he glanced at the pensive expression of his pupil.

  
"But you know what, I think the true reason for your delegation is because His Majesty doesn't have a reported son yet," Sharrkan teased.

  
"Hah?!"

  
"After all of his affairs in the past, I'm sure you won't even feel the pressure. Ahhh, the palace will be lively in a few years. It'd be great if he would have a lovely daughter."

  
"Wait, that's--"

  
"Hmmm... If you will go to Kouen's side, I might as well suggest that he adopt Aladdin."

  
Alibaba's shoulders slumped.

  
"Masrur-san is right, Master. You're kind of... rude."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raising his feather fan over his mouth, Koumei eyed Alibaba intently. The third prince of the Saluja family was indeed a ball of spontaneity. His face painted resolution.

  
Kouen stared him down for a long moment. The edge of his eyes appeared longer as he studied the young guest.

  
"Are you fooling around?" he asked in a cold voice.

  
"No, I'm telling the truth."

  
"How could you become a candidate for leadership when you don't even have a country to call your own?"

  
Ja'far narrowed his eyes. His stomach had been stinging the entire time he was listening.

  
"I have a country. I set foot on it again today. And one day," Alibaba stressed, "I will take its leadership back."

  
Another concern was puzzling Mu. He had known Alibaba was a sincere person since their shared time in Reim, but something about the offer felt off to him.

  
"When did Sinbad decide on your candidacy?" he asked.

  
"I don't know, but he told me about it more than a month ago."  


"..."

  
The atmosphere inside the spacious banquet hall turned heavy. None of the members of each household were chatting and drinking anymore. They waited for signals from their masters, ready to exact any order. Even Alibaba sensed the vigilant stares on his back.

  
"Please excuse me. We'd appreciate it if you tell us directly what you want," said the second prince.

  
Having immersed himself in politics for a long time, he knew that this informal meeting was only a facade to pressure a subject into surrendering to their rule. With how Alibaba was leading the conversation, it was only a matter of time before Kouen became irritated.

  
The exiled prince raised his head and peered fixedly at Kouen. He had already steeled himself for any consequence.

  
"As you asked me to, I will cut my ties with Sindria. I will be your right hand man and help you rule Balbadd. I will fight Hakuryuu's intentions against your authority. In exchange..." Alibaba looked at the pale man as he spoke. "Please let Ja'far-san return to his country."

  
Visualizing what might take place after the talk, Mu rubbed the back of his head as he exhaled. He had cast a warning glance to his sister.

  
"Because Sinbad could not come here, you negotiate for him instead," the Fanalis captain said.

  
"What if we decline?" Koumei inquired.

  
"Then, I will choose to remain in Sindria and join forces with Sinbad until I reclaim my country."

  
Ja'far swallowed his anxiety. Heat was slowly rising to his cheeks. For the first time, he wanted to pull hard at Alibaba's ear and drag him out of the hall. He was not sure what kind of trick the young man had up his sleeve, but Kouen was not a shallow man. He despised being taunted.

  
If this was the method Sinbad thought, the pale man reckoned he was still far from blindly submitting to rage. He would not question this move as long as it did not involve Hakuryuu. Nonetheless, it was still risky for Alibaba to carry out this negotiation. The young man was just too honest to deal with people like Kouen.

  
"Aren't you an arrogant kid?" said the first prince.

  
"I'm just here to state my intentions," Alibaba replied.

  
"I see. I like that you're learning how to play your cards right with your current position."

  
"So, what's your response to him?" Mu asked. "Depending on your decision, our plans might change."

  
"I refuse. It's a stupid deal."

  
Unable to move an inch, Ja'far's chest tightened up. The solid blow of rejection was hammered to his core. Alibaba clenched his teeth and leaned on the table.

  
"Don't you want to see your sister anymore?" he said, his composure slowly waning.

  
"Why are you bringing up Kougyoku now?"

  
"Right now, she's still in Sinbad's care. She hates her own family after what happened to her, but I can convince her to return and continue her imperial duties."

  
"I still refuse."

  
"What?"

  
Alibaba was taken aback. With Kouen's abrupt answers, it felt like the deal did not even cross his mind. Did he hate giving in to conditions that much, when he himself set them out like habit?

  
"Don't make me repeat myself," Kouen scolded him.

  
"Aren't you worried about your family at all?" Alibaba asked in disbelief.

  
"I can make her go back home when I want to."

  
"Unbelievable. You don't think about anything else other than war."

  
"I don't like it when my enemies think I can be compelled to yield by mere feelings."

  
"If this went on, she may end up renouncing her status!"

  
A flash of silver stunned Alibaba's golden eyes. Sweat trickled down his neck where Kouen's sword was pointed at. The sudden hostility of the first prince alarmed Morgiana and the rest of his companions. They quickly rushed forward, but a wall of Kouen's enormous household members stopped them from interfering.

  
Ja'far stood up, the drapes of his vibrantly colored sleeves fluttering with his motion.

  
"You wanted him to come here, didn't you?" he uttered.

  
Without moving his sword, Kouen raised an eyebrow at him. He could tell in one look how shaken the pale man was in spite of his efforts to appear calm.

  
"Surely you're not just letting your efforts go to waste. Alibaba Saluja is a dungeon conqueror, and he is Aladdin's king candidate."

  
"Yeah. Those were the same reasons you were so jealous of him before. You were clearly unhappy that he caught my attention."

  
Frozen in his seat, Alibaba looked curiously at Ja'far. He never thought that the pale man had an unseemly behavior for Kouen during his state of amnesia. He was further surprised when he heard a scorned chuckle from him.

  
"That was back when I was still a clueless victim of deception," the pale man scoffed.

  
The contemptuous response earned him dangerous looks from Koumei and Kouen's household.

  
Unperturbed, the first prince tipped his sword forward. The cold silver edge drew a thin red line on Alibaba's neck. The latter clutched his metal vessel tightly. Unable to read Kouen's thoughts, Ja'far clenched his own fists inside his sleeves.

  
"How can I trust you?" Kouen demanded as he stared down.

  
Ja'far blinked upon hearing his question. He recognized the familiar underhanded intention behind the corner of the first prince's lips.

  
"Prove to me first that you are determined to break all of your political relations with Sindria and the Seven Seas. If you can do that, I will consider your request."

  
Alibaba proudly looked up. He would never back down to a challenge from the man who occupied his country.

  
"What would convince you?"

  
"I'll make it simple... Win."

  
Mu pursed his lips as the first prince withdrew his sword. He could not shake the unsettling sensation he had been feeling in his chest. His instincts told him earlier to stay alert, but there was not a definite direction for his discomfort. Given that Alibaba was in the jurisdiction of the Kou Empire, Mu worried for the outcome of this challenge.

  
The second prince sighed softly behind his feather fan. He leaned behind Kouen and addressed his concern.

  
"Brother the King, are you going to fight him?" he whispered.

  
"Will you object?"

  
The way Koumei's eyebrows slanted was more than a nagging answer. The first prince voiced out his announcement for everyone in the hall to hear.

  
"Well then, fight my entire household. If you defeat all of them by yourself, I'll grant you a favor."

  
"Just by himself?" Toto gasped.

  
"Alibaba-san..." Morgiana worried as she dearly held onto the gold necklace he gave her.

  
"You can do it, right Alibaba?" Kouen challenged.

  
The young man stood up and swiftly pulled out his metal vessel.

  
"Please keep your promise when I win," he said.

  
"If you lose, you'll work for me without complaints."

  
In an instant, the ground shook as En Shou hurriedly landed on the center of the massive hall, evidently impatient to breathe fire at him. Ri Seishuu's teethy smile showed his excitement over making his master proud.

  
"Shall we start?" Seishuu initiated.

  
"Yeah!" Alibaba readily called. "Dwell in my body, Amon!"

  
Golden light enveloped his body as he transformed into his full djinn equip. He swung his sword and flew to the middle of the hall. His household and the Fanalis stepped aside when Kouen's subordinates surrounded him.

  
Olba took a step forward, but Toto pulled his arm and shook her head. She glanced at Kouen's serious expression and understood that assisting Alibaba would result to more difficulties for him.

  
"For some reason, I feel like I'm back in Remano and watching a deadly match inside the Colosseum," Mu commented, noticing how irregularly high the ceiling was in the banquet hall.

  
"I believe the Colosseum is much larger than this place," Koumei said.

  
"Yes. But this hall will pass as a training ground than a dining area."

  
"That brat has trained with you, hasn't he?" asked the first prince.

  
"Yes. When he was in Reim."

  
"I want to see his fighting skills. My right hand man cannot be a clumsy warrior."

  
"So that's the reason you put him up for a sudden trial? You're really a demanding prince."

  
"I'm teaching him a lesson. He's forgetting his place."

  
Gaku Kin clasped his hands together to batter down Alibaba. The exiled prince avoided the brusque hit, but a second later a rush of fire grazed his arm. He smiled and waved his hand confidently at En Shou.

  
"Hah! Like that would work on me!"

  
Alibaba raised his sword and shot stronger flames.

  
"Amol Saiqa!"

  
Shou En lifted his forearms against the heat. As Alibaba moved forward, something animated whipped his back. He spun around and found Seishuu sneering at him, his hair full of hissing snakes. Alibaba focused his attack on him, but Kokuton's sharp claws quickly swept down the floor where he stood from. Kouen's household followed him as he flew up.

  
"Not bad," Kouen murmured in his seat.

  
He turned his gaze to Ja'far who remained standing. It was needless to say that the pale man wished for Alibaba to win. His eyes reflected yearning. Watching him full of hope despite his edginess tugged at Kouen's heart.

  
"Ja'far," he called.

  
The pale man twitched before glancing over his shoulder. He knew that this fight was nothing more than a way for the first prince to vex Sinbad and achieve his personal goals at the same time.

  
"You must be amused right now," Ja'far said dryly.

  
"No... Truthfully, I'm anxious," Kouen replied.

  
The pale man showed a clever smile as he moved gracefully closer to the first prince.

  
"Is it because Your Excellency might end up giving in to his request?" he asked in a polite manner he used to have with him.

  
"..."

  
Despite his sarcasm, Kouen was drawn into the hidden depths of Ja'far's eyes. He recalled how easily engrossed he got of him when they first met. The turn of events since then was so surreal to Kouen, that even simply staring at the pale man was equal to discovering an unexpected side of himself.

  
"I'm concerned about what I may end up doing so I would not have to give you up," said the first prince in a blank expression.

  
Goosebumps crawled all over Ja'far's skin. While listening to them, Koumei worried the whole palace might collapse before any decision could be made inside the southern wing. He signaled to Chuu'un with his eye. The loyal attendant nodded and left at his command.

  
The fight between Alibaba and Kouen's household continued. En Shou's power did not hinder him, and he was able to dodge most attacks from Kokuton. His problem was how he could prevent Seishuu's snake hair from hitting him as he aimed at Gaku Kin.

  
"You impudent brat! Let me teach you how to bow to our master!" Gaku Kin roared.

  
"Wait till I whip you down to your knees," Seishuu howled.

  
Alibaba grinned and stopped dodging. There was no way he would allow himself to lose. He was not the same man he used to be when Balbadd fell to the Kou Empire's hands.

  
He brought his sword vertically close to his chest, his other hand at his back. Just as when the two enormous creatures were to charge at him, he opened his eyes and the hilt of his sword burned dark amber. In a split second, he wielded his sword forward and the blade extended through his flames, whipping away like a wild spiral. The rapid flames cut the ends of Seishuuu's hair and lacerated Gaku's hands and cheeks.

  
Alibaba repeated his swirling attack to En Shou and Kokuton. The masterful display of his sword skill gained the admiration of their spectators. Morgiana's eyes was sparkling with devotion.

  
"Amazing..." Ja'far murmured.

  
The technique was similar to Sharrkan's Foraz Saiqa, but the way Alibaba controlled his flames to lengthen the reach of his metal vessel reminded him of Sinbad's magoi manipulation.

  
While some people from the crowd cheered for the exiled prince, Kouen's face remained placid. A moment later, Chuu'un returned to the imperial table and knelt before Koumei.

  
"It's ready, Your Highness."

  
Ja'far abruptly turned around and threw a baffled stare.

  
"What are you planning?" he snapped.

  
Kouen looked back at him wordlessly, still keeping his disinterested mien. The pale man clicked his tongue and clutched on his robes. Soon, his vision swayed at the sudden tremor beneath his feet.

  
The ceilings and pillars in the hall creaked as the household of the first prince towered over everyone in the hall. The heads of the assimilated household members were a foot away from the roof after they doubled their size. This time, they were determined to use their full power to defeat Alibaba.

  
"It's only a matter of time before this hall collapses," said Mu.

  
The members of the Fanalis Corps were prepared to smash any wall that might fly their way. The thought of it actually excited them. Morgiana crouched, ready to soar any moment Alibaba would need his assistance.

  
"Did you instruct our subordinates to set up a magic barrier?" Kouen asked.

  
"Yes, Your Excellency," Chuu'un confirmed.

  
"This way, they can go wild without harming the other wings in the palace. If we don't do this, they may end up shooting attacks everywhere, even out in the city," Koumei said.

  
"How about the follow up?"

  
"That's been taken care of. Lady Hakuei, Kouha, and their army are on their way. They will shortly get there."

  
"I see. Keep everything according to our plans. After this, we'll--"

  
An abrupt yank on his collar interrupted Kouen's words. He met a pair of sharp eyes, radiant like dancing candle flames.

  
"Where are you sending them?" Ja'far asked through gritted teeth. "Answer me!"

  
"You didn't have to ask. You already know where."

  
"Damn bastard!"

  
Raising his hand in rage, Ja'far bared one of his daggers but a swish of wind above his ear stopped further movement. Chuu'un just shot an arrow past him, cutting a few strands of hair while preparing for another shot.

  
"You scoundrel!"

  
The first prince grabbed Ja'far's wrist and pulled him in before he could rush towards Chuu'un.

  
"Think carefully," Kouen warned. "It won't be favorable to you if you misbehave."

  
"What?"

  
The pale man turned as he sensed a figure approach behind him.

  
"He's right. I dislike meddling in your affairs, but it's better for you to settle with observing at times like this," said Mu.

  
The calm smile he wore disgusted Ja'far. He could not believe that the Fanalis Corps would side to Kouen despite the agreement between the Seven Seas and the Reim Empire.

  
"For you to go this far, do you hate Sinbad that much?" Ja'far spat.

  
"Excuse me. I just couldn't trust your king's intentions."

  
"You're making an enemy out of Sindria, Mu Alexius!"

  
"Indeed that will happen, although Sinbad will be busy defending his country first."

  
Ja'far grimaced. He expected that things would turn out this way, but he did not predict Kouen and Koumei planned to initiate offense while dealing with Alibaba.

  
As his mind swirled, the movement of Kouen's household members rocked the hall. Alibaba avoided Seishuu's snake whip that darted through the ceiling, creating a hole. Kokuton indiscriminately ran his claws everywhere. The central posts were close to crumbling with every hit.

  
"Are they trying to bury us alive here?" Olba grumbled.

  
"There's no sense in abiding to rules like this! We need to help Alibaba," Toto yelled.

  
The exiled prince began feeling the tension of fighting four fully assimilated household members. Even though he had already witnessed their power in Magnoshuttat, having to defeat them all at the same time still strained his nerves.

  
While waiting for a chance to land a powerful strike that will heavily injure his opponents, Gaku Kin's hand clobbered him against the wall. Alibaba coughed blood as his body was smacked repeatedly.

  
"Alibaba-san!" Morgiana screamed.

  
The central pillar collapsed right before her. She kicked away the falling object, rushing to aid Alibaba.

  
"Don't come," shouted her master as he sat up from the ground. "I'll win. I will definitely not lose."

  
With both hands, Alibaba held his sword high above his head. A golden eight pointed star appeared behind him while he concentrated his power and fused magoi manipulation with his flames.

  
Kouen's household members sneered, set on defeating the young man to prove themselves to their master. They surrounded their prey, anticipating his move. But Alibaba was a dungeon conqueror who trained hard to be much stronger. He knew that there were far more difficult enemies than who he was facing. He believed that he would never be beaten by them.

  
Alibaba would show Kouen that he could not be shamed anymore.

  
"It's time, Amon!" He tightened his hold around the hilt as he bellowed, "Amol Dherrsai--"

  
A thundering surge struck the hall. The electric rumbling took over, stunning and defeaning everyone inside.

  
"Wha-what?" Alibaba frantically turned his head sideways. "I haven't even launched my attack yet!"

  
"This is..." Koumei uttered, eyeing Chuu'un.

  
His attendant nodded.

  
"It's an external assault," he said. "The barrier has been hit."

  
Kouen narrowed his eyes as his hand clutched tightly around Ja'far's wrist. He peered at Mu who returned a knowing gaze.

  
Another booming surge hit the building. It was a much more powerful strike, completely weakening the surrounding panels. In no time, simultaneous shots of thunder pierced through the roof down the ground. One of them darted at the imperial table, blasting amid the men on the elevated floor. The pillars fell one after another as the walls gave in to the shock.

  
Sparing nobody the chance to assess the situation, intense brightness similar to the heart of an explosive firework blinded all of them. A vortex charged in and brought the blow that completely shattered the place.

  
The hall was reduced to cloudy ruins. Had ordinary soldiers met a surprise incursion, swift recovery would pose a challenge. But the participants of the meeting were members of the Fanalis Corps and warriors involved with djinns. Emerging from a pile of rubble was never new to them. It would not take long for them to be up in their battle stance.

  
Alibaba sat up and coughed through the haze. His eyes searched around for his companions whom he guessed were still probably enduring the strain of strong electric attacks earlier. Fortunately for him, the flames enveloping his body impaired the damage to him.

  
"Who's there?" he called, suddenly wielding his sword after sensing an approaching figure.

  
"Hi there, Alibaba," greeted an easy voice.

  
His mouth was left open with momentary confusion. After recognizing who the shadow that loomed over him was, he stood up and lowered his sword.

  
"So that was you... Sinbad."

  
The king stretched the ends of his lips, revealing himself in Focalor's djinn equip as he stepped forward.

  
"Yeah. Did I surprise you? I was pretty sure something was going on with that magic barrier around," he explained casually. "Oh-- I hope I didn't personally cause you any trouble."

  
Alibaba looked away, pouting slightly as he murmured.

  
"Not really. But I was just about to show them a cool move of mine..."

  
Upon hearing a laidback laughter, the young man sighed and turned to Sinbad. He was no longer in his guidance, but he wanted to believe that the king would remain a distant ally.

 

"..."

  
"Thank you, Alibaba."

  
Sinbad was overwhelming with resolve as he said these words. His demeanor exuded composure even in pending battle at the enemy's ground. There was not a single trace of uncertainty in his eyes.

  
Without holding back, Sinbad came to Balbadd to fulfill his mission. He could never forgive the man who tainted what was dear to him. To bring Ja'far back home, he was willing to use all of his power.

  
As his heart began beating fast, a string of bright rukhs softly hummed in his ear. A pebble rolled down from far behind him. The haze was gradually thinning in their surroundings.

  
"SIN!"

  
The edge of his eyebrows twitched. The precious voice he had been longing to hear finally called his name, resonating in his being, waking all of the sleeping sensations deep in his body, and moving his entire soul.

  
His long dark hair over his shoulders fluttered as he turned around.

  
"Sin," Ja'far screamed.

  
His attire displayed vividness despite the scratches and dirt that caught on it. He pushed the remaining wrecked panel out of the way, his eyes yearning to meet his king.

  
The pale man was certain that Sinbad had infiltrated the capital when the first thunder hit the barrier. There were numerous things he wanted to tell him like how careless he was, why he left Sindria in such a crucial time, or how he planned to address their current situation. He wanted to scold him so much he could not breathe, his chest was instantly filled with warmth and ardor.

  
He terribly missed him.

  
Ja'far's feet moved instinctively, dashing towards his freedom. He blinked. And in a flicker of his lashes, he was already gazing up close a different face.

  
"Again," he spat at Koumei who was leaning against a broken wall.

  
Ja'far was about to sprint when a silver line weaved before him, dropping him to the opposite direction. He hated himself for falling in the same trap of Koumei's transfer circle. The pale man shoved the chest of the second prince.

  
"Stay here," Koumei said as he tugged his sleeve.

  
Ja'far clicked his tongue and swung one of his blades to rip the draping cloth. His face was colored with murderous intent.

  
"Leave me alone or I'll kill you!" he spat.

  
Relief kicked in as Ja'far saw Sinbad flying towards him. Not wasting any time, he ran to his beloved king. He could finally feel his warmth again.

  
But as his thoughts wildly raced, his feet froze.

  
Long white flames erupted from the thin line of path between them, creating a high scorching wall. Ja'far's eyes widened. His lips trembled when he saw a reflection of himself on a pair of glowing red eyes.

  
"N-no," he gasped.

  
With dark amber hair swaying with the wind, Kouen stared down the pale man. Ja'far unconsciously stepped back. The look he received was so intense it felt like Kouen could see right through him.

  
"I tried but I really can't give you up, after all."

  
The flames behind the second prince flickered brighter as he breathed his words.

  
"Take responsibility," he sternly ordered the pale man.

  
"Don't be unreasonable! You know, I--"

  
A mighty wind blew; the wall of flame vanished without a trace in an instant. Kouen flashed Ja'far a rueful smile before turning to Sinbad.

  
"Now I know you're fond of making a flashy entrance," the second prince remarked in a condescending tone.

  
"I don't like sneaking through the back door. It's not fun," Sinbad casually replied.

  
Kouen frowned at the mocking composure that the king displayed. He peered at Ja'far from the corner of his eye, noticing the shaking fists grasping tightly at the clothes he asked him to wear.

  
"Did you come here to take him?"

  
"No."

  
Ja'far flinched with the easy drop of the word. He had known Sinbad for so long. There was no doubt that his unreadable expression was a thin coat to seething anger. The glint on the king eyes told Ja'far that he meant to crush his opponent. He was much more unstable than when he was fighting forces from Al Thamen.

  
Keeping his confident smile, Sinbad gazed meaningfully at the pale man.

  
"He's mine to begin with," he stated.

  
Kouen smirked, raising his sword as he responded.

  
"But I have laid my hands on him countless of times. He's not entirely yours anymore."

  
The false mien disappeared quickly. The king scowled, heat rushing through his veins. A churning sensation washed over his stomach. It felt like a massive foul energy was inhabiting every corner of his body, itching to break free from the cage. He could not wait anymore to let it all out.

  
Sinbad procured little tornadoes on his palms, his feet slowly leaving the ground as he spoke full of hatred.

  
"Indeed you forcefully had your way with Ja'far. But that's all it will ever be. I'll erase all of your traces. For messing up with us and Sindria, I will destroy every bit of your existence in this world."

  
The second prince pointed his flaming sword to the king. Even if he ended up burning the entire capital, he would never allow Sinbad to win. Ja'far anxiously looked at Kouen's back, his form in a regal commanding posture as he voiced his declaration.

  
"Be prepared, Sinbad. I will take everything I want from you."

 

 

 


	32. Moonlight 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I listened to Nishino Kana's Abracadabra for the first time, I imagined a lovely banquet evening in Sindria (with dancers clinging to Sinbad and Ja'far fuming from the sidelines). XD I guess I'm that in love with the Magi universe. Ah, these chapters were mostly written while listening to Miyano Mamoru's Identity and Magic.
> 
> Thank you very much for following and reading this story.

 

 

After seeing the flaming determination on Kouen's eyes and the resolve riding on his shoulders, Ja'far could not help but feel worried for Sinbad. It was a different anxiety than when Judar fired the ball of black rukh at the king. The wrath between the two men was akin to two clashing storms; nothing seemed capable of stopping it.

  
As blowing wind began sweeping the bits of cement and debris off the floor, most participants in the gathering had already recovered from the electric explosion. The household of the first prince got up on their feet and positioned themselves in a way they could charge towards Sinbad from four directions.

  
The Fanalis Corps surrounded the center of the now ruined hall, serving as alert spectators who would not hesitate to intervene at Mu's command. Alibaba rushed to his companions, as equally uneasy as them about the pending battle. None of them had been given the permission to step in to the complex scene before them.

  
Sensing the eager looks of his subordinates who waited for his order, Kouen stepped forward and pointed his sword boldly at Sinbad.

  
"This is a duel between two kings. Anyone who interferes will not be forgiven," he stated.

  
"Don't tell me both of you intend to fight to death?" Alibaba asked in disbelief, thinking that taking Ja'far back would be the sole purpose of the king's intrusion.

  
"That's right," Sinbad confirmed. "It has now come to the point where I need to eliminate a persistent beast which invades my forest."

  
"Hmp!" Kouen sneered as he soared up. "Aren't you the unwelcome bird here?"

  
A blast of massive fire shot at the king. The instant blow of heat was so intense that Ja'far and the others below them had to raise their forearms over their faces. Their surroundings was illuminated by dazzling fire, true to Kouen's name as the Flame Emperor. But soon, two raging tornadoes dispersed the flames, creating a powerful gust that swooped everything inanimate away.

  
Kouen fired another blast with his sword to damage Sinbad's scaled skin prior to another blow of wind, however a third tornado tore through it immediately. In a split second, the king was swinging his own sword down which loudly clashed against Kouen's metal vessel.

  
"Baal," gasped Ja'far.

  
His king had changed to his first djinn equip, fighting with swords fervently against the first prince. The longer he watched them, the harder it got for him to breathe.

  
Sinbad and Kouen were like a bolt of thunder and rush of flames crashing repeatedly against each other. The electric sparks and white flares showered out indiscriminately, suddenly turning the palace grounds into an astoundingly blinding wreckage.

  
"This is... the battle... between two kings..."

  
Alibaba was confounded at how fierce their battle was. Sinbad plunged his blade down, then released a charge of lightning. Kouen defended himself with his flaming sword and followed up an offensive stance. Both men spared no breathing moment to aim at each other, withstanding every injury from opposite attacks. Over and over again, simultaneous assaults collided restlessly, each of their wielders were driven not to yield for even a second.

  
"You're truly a foolish king," Kouen remarked as their two metal vessels met with a strong resonating clap.

  
Sinbad narrowed his eyes, pushing his blade further. The first prince returned the favor and shoved up his sword with vigor.

  
"Shouldn't you be worried about Sindria right now? Did you leave your country to simply satisfy your untamed emotions?"

  
A crackling of light emerged from the point of the king's sword. A thunderous surge erupted from it which intended to wound his opponent's face. The first prince slided back just in time, although a portion of the ends of his snake-like amber hair and his right shoulder did not escape the electric assault.

  
Kouen gritted his teeth in irritation, and once again, smashed blades against the livid king.

  
"I won't let you mock me again," Sinbad breathed heavily.

  
"Did you just realize how careless you have been all this time?"

  
"If I had known how damn filthy you are back then, I would've destroyed the Tanzen lands together with you."

  
"But back then," the first prince jeered, emphasizing his next words, "you're about to marry my youngest sister. You didn't care who my little diamond was."

  
Sinbad's golden eyes glowed like wild candle flames, unable to contain the anger that seeped through his veins. For thousands of times, he had told himself that he would not be able to forgive Kouen. The only way that he thought would alleviate the dark feelings in his heart was to eliminate the cause of his misery.

  
"You still failed after all," Sinbad uttered behind his sword.

  
"What?" Kouen grimaced.

  
"If Ja'far hasn't lost his memories, he won't even once look at you. Haven't you thought at all that during those times you've taken him... You were just my perceived shadow."

  
The second prince furrowed his brows as he quickly enveloped his sword with flames. The white dragon around him burned brighter. With great force, he pushed against Baal's blade and discharged Astaroth's explosive power. The king plummeted straight to the ground.

  
"Sin!" Ja'far called.

  
His chest hurt so much it felt like it was going to burst from pain. With heavy legs, he hurried to where his king landed, although it appeared that Sinbad had not lost his entire footing despite the impact and scratches on his scales.

  
"Wait for me, Ja'far..." said the king as he straightened his back.

  
The pale man slowed down, stopping a few feet away from his beloved.

  
His whole body trembled. From head to toe, he was shaken by the mere presence of his dearest king. Nobody else could bring out such a strong zeal in him. Simply knowing that Sinbad was out there was enough to keep his heart pumping all the blood he needed.

  
Full of yearning, those lustrous eyes that saved Ja'far from darkness and solitude looked at him. Sinbad carved every detail of the pale man's features in his mind; the darling images blended into the depths of his soul.

  
"Just a little more," Sinbad promised him as he smiled warmly. "We'd go home soon."

  
As he saw a flock of bright rukh dancing gracefully around his king, Ja'far bit his trembling lip and nodded. Overflowing warmth welled up from his chest, spreading a spirit of hope throughout his lean frame.

  
That kind of genial gaze and sincere smile would win him over many times, even for more than a hundred million times. And Ja'far was downright certain that only Sinbad could give him that breathtaking look.

  
He could never live without him. His life felt complete only when Sinbad was in it.

  
Kouen clutched the hilt of his sword tightly, suffocated by the daze that was reflected on the pale man's eyes. He knew that it was evil of him to bind Ja'far like this, to rid him of his freedom, to force his selfish feelings on him, but if he gave up...

  
"How about me, Ja'far?" he unconsciously murmured to himself.

  
The frustration which he could not control anymore consumed him. The first prince appeared suddenly before Sinbad and struck down his weapon. The king managed to block using his own sword, only to be shoved off far ahead. His scaled back smacked through several walls past the adjacent wing of the palace, crashing every panels and causing long cracks on the ground with his dragon feet.

  
"Did I make you jealous just now?" he asked confidently despite the pressure he was facing.

  
Kouen grimaced as he drove his sword forward.

  
Sinbad clenched his teeth with every wall that banged his back. Using his tail as a leverage for his balance, he lifted his armored knee to roughly knock the first prince right in the stomach. At that very moment when Kouen was caught off-guard, Sinbad took his chance to fire with his djinn.

  
"Bararaq Saiqa!"

  
Without enough time to fully avoid the direct hit, Kouen was sent flying back to the ruined hall. The explosive bluish thunder would definitely injure him, however, Sinbad was not a careless fighter who believed that one strike alone would defeat the first prince.

  
He followed him like the rushing wind and prepared a second call to his djinn. But to his momentary confusion, Kouen's body was not there. He then sensed a small shadow above him as intense light flashed before his eyes.

  
Clad in Agares's djinn equip, the first prince shot multiple beams which quickly pierced through the earth.

  
Everyone down the wrecked hall stepped back after the smokey blow, squinting against the gust and wild sprinkle of debris. Out of the haze, Sinbad flew up and clasped both hands over his head and bellowed to Focalor.

  
"Foraz Zora!"

  
In his small form, Kouen tried to keep his balance against the wind pressure as he darted another set of beam to the ground and used the unearthed rock poles to block the twin tornadoes.

  
Noticing the long wound on Sinbad's leg, Kouen smirked and taunted him.

  
"At least you're quite sturdy, Sinbad!"

  
"I'll never be defeated by your lame attack!"

  
"Heh! Let's see how far you can last!"

  
The two dungeon conquerors exchanged blows without interval. One offense after another, it was hard to tell who would end up victorious.

  
Ja'far moved forward in uneasiness, taken aback by the flow of the furious battle above them. Each fiery blow and counterattack happened so fast that he could barely follow every move.

  
For each second that the fight lasted, the pale man felt more and more restless. He did not want to stay still while Sinbad fought. Ja'far was tired of just watching and holding in his supportive urges.

  
He scanned the area. Kouen and Koumei's household were engrossed with the duel of the first prince. With their pride and devotion towards their superior, they would definitely not lift a finger. And with their present arrangement in Balbadd, Alibaba and his friends would be in a difficult standing if one of them was involved.

  
With these matters in mind, Ja'far reckoned that intervening for even just a moment would, perhaps, give them some sort of advantage.

  
While the rest were still absorbed with the battle overhead, Ja'far bared his prized blades and crouched as he launched himself to his target.

  
"Bararaq Sei!"

  
Slicing through their way, the thunderous snake blades darted towards the second prince followed by a lightning speed maneuver from the pale man.

  
"Lord Koumei!" shouted Chuu'un.

  
He pulled one slick arrow and stretched his bow when his hands stiffened in place. Ja'far had his arm wrapped around Koumei's collar with two shining blades poking a fair neck.

  
"Your Highness!" worried Seishuu and the others.

  
"How dare you, dirty stray cat!" Kokuton yelled.

  
Ignoring the distress of his subjects, the second prince calmly sighed.

  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked, raising his forearm with Dantalion's bracelet hanging around it.

  
"Surely my weapons are quicker than your djinn," Ja'far breathed.

  
Through the corner of his peripheral vision, Kouen noticed the ruckus below, and so did Sinbad. The king then fired two trails of explosive lightning, throwing Kouen off.

  
Twisting his body, the first prince forced his balance back to stay elevated, slightly huffing as cuts grew prominent on his skin.

  
"So you want to play it this way, huh?" he said.

  
"You started the dirty games," the king retorted.

  
Kouen looked away, disgusted at Sinbad's smirk. His aggravated stare met Ja'far's threatening expression as action resumed.

  
"What stupidity are you up to now?" he snapped while dodging a homing vortex.

  
"Withdraw your troops from Sindria. Right now," the pale man demanded.

  
Sinbad peered at the face of his adviser -- his look was full of resolution as thin red drops flowed to one of Bararaq Sei's blades. Koumei narrowed his eyes while the sharp edge scraped at his skin.

  
"This is what you get for messing up with us," Sinbad said as he slided away from Kouen's shot.

  
"I'm not an easy enemy."

  
"Then you're heartless to let your kin harmed."

  
"My brother doesn't bother me."

  
The king frowned as he watched the sly movement of Kouen's mouth.

  
"I'm worried about Ja'far," stated the second prince.

  
At the drop of those words, the pale man stiffened. He abruptly let go of Koumei's body and propelled himself backwards. He hit the nearest damaged wall with his back as a heavy mass fell recklessly to where he was a while ago.

  
"Damn it!" he hissed.

  
That was terribly close. Lo'lo would have squashed his slender body like a helpless newborn kitten had he been a second late. Before he could even stand up straight, he sensed a perilous spirit behind him, prompting him to roll over instinctively.

  
Rocks bursted as wild magoi hit the ground.

  
"As expected of Sinbad's subordinate. You were able to avoid that in time. But I'd appreciate it if you'd rather behave and stay close to me."

  
"Tch," Ja'far clicked his tongue. "Don't get in my way, Mu Alexius!"

  
"I'm merely safekeeping. A casualty won't be good... if it's unnecessary."

  
The Fanalis captain tipped his head up and threw a meaningful glance at Sinbad. It was clear how much he disliked the king, to the extent that he would even assist the Kou brothers in a drift involving him.

  
"Filthy schemer!"

  
Ja'far shot his household vessel. With a loud spark, the twin daggers clashed against Mu's sword.

  
"Schemer? I don't remember personally swearing allegiance to Sinbad."

  
With his sword enmantled with sonic magoi, Mu advanced quickly and aimed for the pale man.

  
"You're forgetting the pact between Reim and the Seven Seas," Ja'far spat.

  
"I never agreed to it!"

  
Mu shot shockwaves repeatedly. They engaged in a rough attack-and-chase fight for a long period, the ground beneath them was constantly pierced with every blast of magoi.

  
The pale man leaped high. He ensnared the sword-wielding arm of the Fanalis captain with his long red wires and charged Bararaq Sei, setting Mu into a continuous rush of electricity.

  
"This is why I told you not to get in my way!" Ja'far growled.

  
While enduring electric shocks as he crouched, a vicious smile broke out of Mu's lips. He plunged his sword to the ground, clenched his fist, and with immense strength, pulled the wires connected to his arm.

  
"Wha--! Ugh!"

  
The outburst of force was so overwhelming that in a flash, the pale man got yanked in and was smacked down with a painful shove to his shoulders.

  
Hearing the worried shouts of Alibaba and his companions, Ja'far coughed up blood as Mu pinned him down. He pierced one of the sturdy leg straddling him with his blade, but Mu merely glared and grabbed his elbow, squeezing it strongly as though intending to dislocate his bone.

  
The pale man yelled in intense pain; the strength of his limbs almost left him.

  
"Ja'far!" the king called loudly.

  
He was about to rush to him when Kouen fired another beam. Unable to avoid the impact on his side, Sinbad was thrown off, tumbling down and hitting a ragged post.

  
The second prince changed to Astaroth's djinn equip as he followed Sinbad down. The look in his eyes was as violent as storm when he walked the uneven ground.

  
Electric sword welcomed him with a loud screech of metal. It did not take long for the king to recover; by then he had already been fully equipped in Baal's power.

  
"Do you intend to have Ja'far killed?" Sinbad roared, his golden eyes burning in rage.

  
"If I did, then I would've done that a year ago," replied Kouen in a bland tone. "I'm merely reminding him of proper manners."

  
"To even involve Mu Alexius, your ambitions are truly dreadful."

  
"Hmp, it's amusing to hear that compliment from the sly man who tricks my younger sister and brother for his own interests."

  
"They came to me on their own. I don't remember forcing anyone's will for my sake. Unlike you."

  
Holding the hilt of his sword with both hands, Kouen narrowed his eyes.

  
"Indeed. You just strike them at their weaknesses," he said.

  
Sinbad glowered as he felt the pressure growing heavy against his metal vessel. He scanned his surroundings, his face darkened when he saw Mu securely pinning Ja'far under his weight.

  
"You've gone this far to vex me and Sindria. Are you that threatened by me?"

  
"You're a damn nuisance in this world. You simply have to be rid off," Kouen stated.

  
"Too bad I'm pretty tough. With this, I'll make sure to aggravate you," Sinbad raised his voice, "even more!"

  
They pulled their swords away at the same time, then swung them forward again in a swift motion, full power at another long clash. None of the king vessels budged an inch. They concentrated their weight for a winning thrust to each of their weapon.

  
"Why don't you let Ja'far go? You know he'll never follow you. I am his only king."

  
The conceit coming from the king as he stated those words matter-of-factly was more than provocative to Kouen. He had never felt so stirred.

  
"Ja'far doesn't deserve you."

  
"Do you foolishly think you're a suitable master for him?" Sinbad scoffed.

  
His insides wildly scrambled whenever Kouen mentioned the pale man's name familiarly.

  
Both men had already lost their composure in this direction of their confrontation. The unsettling sensation in each of their bodies brought about by fervid competition, jealousy, and contempt tore off any sense of reservation left for their emotional facades.

  
Each swing of their sword to each other was brimming with hatred. Every dodge hid a dangerous intent of taking the other one down. During the non-stop encounters of unyielding magical strengths, both men held onto their fervent wish for one of them to disappear.

  
Their difficult struggle was all for the sake of achieving their goals -- to become the sole ruler with boundless power to move the world, to protect their countries where people they held dear could live in peace, and to eliminate the strife and abnormalities of the world.

  
But both men kept on withstanding every heartfelt ache inside of them for the sake of one person. Their unshakable hold to self-control and solid rationality had long crumbled over by the time Ja'far had unknowingly elicited deep-rooted feelings from them.

  
"Don't act so mighty. You weren't even there! I was the one who kept him when he was alone," the second prince argued continuously while attacking.

  
"You expect me to be grateful for your ulterior motives?" the king snapped as he fought back.

  
"I expect to have my full rights over him. Without me, Ja'far would have never survived his emptiness."

  
"Stop this hypocrisy!"

  
"Admit it! He needs a better king, he needs me!"

  
"He once did, but not anymore," Sinbad growled.

  
Kouen's eyes widened. Painful throbbing occupied his left chest.

  
"You just happened to have him first," he hissed. "Don't get damn carried away because of that!"

  
Still in a defensive stance, Sinbad panted as he and Kouen glared at each other from a distance following their long match. If not for the people around them and the entire city, they would have performed Extreme Magic without restraint. Still, the intensity of their fights ate up a lot of magoi.

  
"I love him," Sinbad breathed, eyes unblinking and full of resolve.

  
Kouen clenched his fists. He held back the strong urge to scream. How could Sinbad just say something like that, when he himself had not even come to terms yet with what those words truly meant. Why was he trying so hard for Ja'far?

  
"Don't talk like you know everything about us," the king said.

  
A spiral of bright rukh fluttered from his feet as he spoke. Kouen furrowed his brows as he watched them slowly surround his opponent's body.

  
"You don't know what Ja'far and I have gone through. The black loneliness and massive fear that he hid in his trembling small frame. He was very close to being overtaken when we met each other."

  
The rukh dancing around Sinbad gradually moved wilder. The faster they fluttered upward, the shinier they became.

  
"I raised him. I wanted him to forget all of his cruel past. When Ja'far learned to smile warmly for the first time, I've realized that the best place for him is by my side."

  
The dazzling light from the rukh around the king grew more intense. They were akin to little steady fireworks guarding his dragon-scaled body. The first prince could not help but feel alarmed, he collected magoi to fill his sword.

  
"I told him to live for me. We struggled to fulfill our dreams, and before I knew it, he's grown up and became the other half of my soul. That's why..."

  
At the flicker of the king's eyelashes, half of the excited shining rukh were painted black like a sudden eclipse of a hundred moons.

  
"I'll never let you take Ja'far away from me," Sinbad heavily declared. "No matter what."

  
A pair of dark gray eyes blinked wide. Ja'far squirmed around, his face growing paler in panic. Mu stiffened at the sight of the king. Black thunderous sparks grew out of his metal vessel.

  
"No way..." gasped the pale man.

  
"Hey! What's up with him?" Mu questioned.

  
"Sin... Sin! Stop that!" Ja'far screamed, trying to break free from Mu's hold.

  
No one else in the palace would have thought that Sinbad had this hidden side to him. Even Kouen felt anxious. The darkness enveloping the king reminded him of that gruesome battle against Al Thamen in Magnoshuttat.

  
"Die, Ren Kouen!"

  
As Sinbad bellowed furiously, he appeared right in front of the first prince in a flash of lightning, hitting his sword violently. Kouen drew out white flames from the edge of his sword, but this time, Sinbad's assault was much fiercer. It was far darker for his flames to withstand

  
"Sindria will never fall in your dirty hands!" the king swore as a blend of white and black rukh emanated from him.

  
Kouen was thrown off, receiving the full blow of the attack. Full of bruises all over his body, he held onto his sword as support, but Sinbad was already above him, preparing to strike down.

  
The king stared him down sharply. He decided that there was no better way of solving this plight but to borrow the burst of power from his black rukh and destroy Kouen together with the members of his subjugation army. Sinbad was determined to finish him with all of his might.

  
"Bararaq Saiqa!"

  
Kouen brought his sword close, intending to defend with Astaroth's Extreme Magic. As the black thunder fired towards him, another dark power intervened a second before Kouen could be hit. A black beam repelled the king's attack, directing it towards the north wing where military training quarters were located. With less than an hour after Sinbad's intrusion, the imperial palace had already turned into an extensive mess.

  
Ja'far used the distraction to get away. Still, he faltered in his footsteps when he stared up.

  
"You came to meddle in after all," said Sinbad, sounding calm despite the anger in his eyes.

  
"Of course. I won't let you take the pleasure of killing him."

  
The pale man bit his lip. For his king to completely fall into depravity was already his biggest concern, and to see Hakuryuu in this place caused him another turbulent stress. The unfortunate encounter which led him to lose his memories played out vividly in his head, making the nerves in it throb and ache strongly.

  
Hakuryuu's intervention was only fuel to Sinbad's fire. Even though it stopped the king from falling to the endless depths of wrath, his presence still meant harm. Ja'far had enough of watching Hakuryuu and Judar toy with all of them. He would be willing to do anything to prevent the fourth prince from realizing his plans.

  
"You won't get what you want here," Ja'far swore.

  
Wearing an unperturbed expression, Kouen glanced at the pale man. He pursed his lips then looked up at Hakuryuu. He easily saw through Ja'far's distress brought by the appearance of his youngest brother.

  
"Ren Kouen is mine, King Sinbad. I'm the only one who can kill him," Hakuryuu said, brandishing his spear confidently.

  
The king frowned, utterly disgusted with the lad's challenging words. Black sparks branched out of Baal's sword, the electric noises hummed in the background.

  
"I'm not so sure about that," Sinbad replied darkly.

  
"Please be at ease. Once I'm done with him, I'll deal with you."

  
A soft chuckle interrupted the hostile exchange. Bizarrely amused, Kouen rubbed his palm, his lips twisting into a cunning smile.

  
"This has gotten interesting," he remarked before raising his face, then showed a piqued look. "Don't fucking mess with me."

 

 

 


	33. Moonlight 33

 

 

"We have finally arrived."

  
The large ships bearing the crimson flags of the Kou Empire reached the Southern shores. Around thirty of them, packed with armored soldiers and weapons, stopped before the curve of a grand precipice. A narrow strait which led to the city's seaport was clearly visible from their current post.

  
"So this is the Kingdom of Sindria..."

  
Examining the entirety of the island country before her, Hakuei could not help but admire its tropical beauty.

  
"Yes. It's finally time to make this place ours," replied Kouha.

  
The first princess had an unconscious twitch on her eyebrow. It was a given that in a matter of hours, the sunny and colorful land would turn into an unsightly chaos if resistance was put up against them. A tinge of concern tugged at her heart, knowing that negotiations would be futile with such a powerful country's political stance.

  
Being the pacifist that she was, Hakuei preferred for the king of Sindria to just surrender and set conditions rather than to let innocent citizens suffer from the hands of her army.

  
"Well then, shall we start?" the third prince initiated.

  
A playful smile graced his small effeminate face as he rested the back blade of his wide sword over his shoulder. His three faithful servants were filled with excitement to witness the display of prowess of their adored master.

  
"There's no way they could be fully prepared for this, right?" a Koga soldier inquired.

  
"It's King Sinbad we're facing here. He has most likely predicted an untimely intrusion," Hakuei said.

  
"That's right," Kouha agreed.

  
They remembered being taken aback at finding out how overly cunning the king was with the measures he had taken during the war in Magnoshuttat. If not for his intervention, Kouen's army would have most likely ruled the magician's country by now.

  
"I really don't know what that man's planning now, but we came here on a mission. We will make this country submit to us, and get Kougyoku to come home. This is an importany duty entrusted to us by Brother En. Everyone, prepare yourselves for battle!"

  
With the absolute words of the third prince, all of the soldiers from each ship voiced out their obedience. They hurried to sail further into the entrance of the island, the others scrambled to prepare their weapons.

  
"Lord Kouha, there is a magic barrier."

  
"Looks like we have no choice but to blast our way in."

  
The frontline fleet advanced. Several rows of canons were prepared. Magicians were scattered on the decks to reinforce a strong spell that would crack through the barrier. After the hand signal of the naval chief, the assigned soldiers prepared to fire, when all of a sudden, they lost their footing.

  
The ships swayed violently at the pull of strong waves as though they were suddenly caught in the middle of a daylight storm. The soldiers panicked at the unprecedented occurence.

  
Southern Creatures leaped over each frontline ship, creating a wild disturbance on the surrounding waters. Seven of the enormous monsters kept on tumbling around until the first fleet flipped on its side. The soldiers could only frantically swim their way back to the other ships.

  
"What the hell is with those fishes?!" Kouha exclaimed.

  
"Th-they are like dungeon beasts!" Hakuei said.

  
A childlike giggle resonated down the imperial ship. Above them, Pisti was riding on her favorite bird, looking amused despite the presence of invaders.

  
"You--!" the second prince snapped upon seeing her.

  
"We met again, handsome prince."

  
Light enveloped the two imperial siblings as they transformed into their djinn equip. It seemed that an early battle would ensue before they could even officially enter the kingdom.

  
"Are you one of King Sinbad's generals?" the first princess asked as she flew up.

  
"Yes, I'm here to welcome you in place of my king."

  
The false smile on Pisti's face disappeared as the leaping Southern Creatures howled. The third prince had aggressively slain all of them with his enlarged sword, cutting them into halves. The bodies dropped wildy into the sea, shaking even more ships below.

  
"Hey, brat! Do you think big fishes can defeat us just like that?" Kouha snapped.

  
Pisti's face darkened as she watched the sea monsters wail painfully before falling into the water. Her chest tightened up with their cries. She turned towards Kouha and flaunted a taunting expression.

  
"How disgraceful."

  
"You little--"

  
"You're wasting your time here," Pisti stated, her mien abruptly grew more serious. "This is a wrong move for your army. You shouldn't have left your country."

  
"Hmp! Don't underestimate us," Kouha replied.

  
"What do you mean?" Hakuei asked her, sensing a deeper meaning to her words.

  
As they spoke, another fleet advanced to the seaport below them. Each ship fired canons, causing a tremor and shock to the magic barrier. Pisti squinted as she peered at the island.

  
"We will never submit to anyone. We can all fight here, but you will be losing a different battle."

  
"Huh?"

  
From the corner of his eyes, Kouha sensed a new disturbance. He then heard a rumbling sound coming from the distant seaport. Water began to rise, forming a giant tidal wave.

  
"Vainel Ganezza!"

  
The gigantic wave encircling the advancing fleets in a horseshoe outline swept down. It threw back all the ships, leading them farther. The other vessels bowled over which caused the navy men to scatter and frantically flee onto emergency boats.

  
"Lady Kougyoku," the first princess realized.

  
Guarding the entry port in Vinea's djinn equip, Kougyoku opened her eyes and glared at her siblings.

  
"What's the meaning of this?" Kouha questioned her, confounded with her assault.

  
"Whoever wishes to enter this place without the blessings of Lord Sinbad would have to get past me," the eighth princess declared.

  
The round eyes that met Kouha and Hakuei were as cold as ice, full of animosity and indifference towards them. With that scornful look, no one would have guessed that she shared the same blood with them.

  
"Are you out of your mind? You're protecting the enemy's country!" the fourth prince scolded her.

  
"You're mistaken," she answered resolutely. "In this kingdom, you are the enemy. I will not hesitate to use my djijn against you if you do not withdraw this instant and return to Balbadd."

  
Kouha clicked his tongue, immensely annoyed with his younger sister's behavior. Following Kouen's order was of utmost priority, but the principles of the first prince never included raising a weapon against a sibling. He commanded them to retrieve her, not to attack the distraught lady in case she decided to switch sides.

  
There might be another way.

  
"Brother En won't let this pass. Do you know what offense you're committing right now? More than that, are you turning your back on your own family?"

  
The mention of her beloved brother's name seemed to work on appealing to her senses. Kougyoku's expression grew pale. As her oldest step sister, Hakuei approached the youngest lady of the Ren family, intending to convince her from completely breaking ties with them.

  
But when Kougyoku noticed the distance shorten between them, she abruptly lifted her sword.

  
"Don't come near me!" she warned.

  
"Lady Kougyoku, please calm down. We will never fight you."

  
The gentle assurance of the first princess did not even come across her. Ever since Judar attacked Kougyoku, she had began doubting the people she long trusted in the empire. The realization that she was just a pawn for territorial and political expansion who would be discarded once deemed useless hurt her deeply.

  
Seeing through her desolate feelings, Hakuei sincerely stretched out her hand.

  
"If you wish for us to fall back and leave this place, then we will respect you and abide to your request."

  
"You can't be serious," Kouha protested. "After our men sailed all the way to the South, we can't leave just like that!"

  
"My apologies, Lord Kouha, however we won't achieve our goals here either way. I will personally take responsibility with this mission. I am going to face Lord Kouen about this retreat."

  
"But..."

  
The third prince heaved a sigh. He reluctantly lowered his own weapon at the gloomy sight of his youngest sister whose hands were shaking while holding her sword.

  
"Please believe in us," Hakuei requested of Kougyoku.

  
"Aren't you even mad at me?" the eighth princess asked, her voice breaking. "I'm willing to hurt you if I have to!"

  
Hakuei shook her head and showed her a gentle smile.

  
"You're our sister. That will never change whichever side you're on. Lord Kouen has never intended to hurt you. He is waiting for you to return home. So at least... Please... Go back with us."

  
To further show her sincerity, the first princess clasped her hands together and lowered her head. As Pisti watched over their exchange, she could not help but be impressed with Hakuei's eloquent way with appealing words. To think that this kind lady raised and cared for Hakuryuu... How did the lad turn that way?

  
Pisti narrowed her eyes and in her mind, estimated the time of arrival of her friends. She stroked the neck of the huge white bird she was riding on; the obedient creature spread its wings wide and flew to where Kougyoku was. The youngest princess remained quiet for a long moment, looking troubled.

  
"Your Highness, are you all right?" Pisti worried.

  
Kougyoku looked up apologetically.

  
"Yes, I'm fine."

  
Withdrawing her sword, Kougyoku approached Hakuei and held her hands. Her gaze had finally softened as she peered at her and Kouha, round eyes glistening and cheeks lightly flushed.

  
"Thank you, Lady Hakuei, Brother Kouha. But I can't come with you."

  
Still puzzled, her elder brother drew close.

  
"Why? We've conceded not to go through this campaign anymore," he inquired.

  
"I know, but I still need to defend this place. Around two months ago, letters of decree were sent to all nations affiliated with the Seven Seas. Lord Sinbad has declared the entire Kou Empire as an official invader. Any member of our country who tries to enter their territory is going to be seen as a threat and without question, will be eliminated. Trade, scholarship, or simply passing the seas around these countries are strictly forbidden. The Reim Empire has also agreed to provide reinforcement to the Alliance in case head-on war breaks out."

  
Hakuei frowned. In other words, if Kou transgressed the Seven Seas, Reim will also be an adversary. Even though their nation had dungeon conquerors and hundreds of thousands of military power, it would be crucial to fight multiple nations at the same time, not to mention that Sinbad was solely holding on to Magnoshuttat's recovery.

  
Had the king been so pressed to go to war instead of safely turning over his people? As a man of amiable appearances, Hakuei thought it was not like Sinbad to show belligerence and enmity openly.

  
"How about you then? You're clearly one of us," Kouha reasoned out.

  
Ruefully looking at her siblings, Kougyoku confessed to them. She had already made up her mind, knowing her decision would lead to this argument.

  
"Brother Kouha, I... I've become a retainer of Sindria. I'm now following Lord Sinbad."

  
"What?" gasped Hakuei.

  
Their faces darkened at Kougyoku's words. Before they could further react, Pisti closed in on them to interrupt the confrontation. She was a princess in exile herself, it was not like she could not understand Kougyoku's pain.

  
"Please leave while you still have time. Out of courtesy to Her Highness, we're letting you off," she stated firmly.

  
"Lady Pisti is right. Sindria needs me now," Kougyoku told them.

  
"Let me talk to that Sinbad," Kouha insisted. "He can't take you in just like that."

  
"My king has long forbidden negotiations with Kou," Pisti denied his demand.

  
"You have to rush back to Balbadd, Brother Kouha. Brother Kouen might need your help."

  
"Is there something wrong going on? What's really happening here?"

  
Uneasy pause trailed from the eighth princess, accompanied by a contrite look at Hakuei's confused features. Her expression grew genuinely concerned, somehow deeply troubled.

  
"Hakuryuu-chan is probably in Balbadd by now. He intends to challenge Brother Kouen."

  
Cold sweat broke out of Hakuei's fair skin. At that moment, the incensed and corrupt face of her younger brother flashed in her mind. His wrath was thoroughly unquenchable, not even her voice could reach out to him.

  
"Tha-that can't be..." she choked.

  
"Hey, Kougyoku. Are you saying he wants to kill Brother En?" the third prince asked incredulously. "What can he even do against him? He's kidding himself!"

  
"You shouldn't doubt possibilities from a man who's suffering immeasurable despair," advised an uninvited voice.

  
When they all looked up, a whirl of white rukh were floating in the air like butterflies, revealing the figure of the mysterious magi Yunan. Wearing a laidback smile, he beamed calmly at them. Pisti blinked wide as she saw him, well aware of how her king disliked the man.

  
"Aren't you that magi from the Great Rift?" asked Kouha.

  
"Why are you here?"

  
The corners of the magi's mouth stretched to a fine curve, adding to the youthful vibe of his delicate features.

  
"Aladdin asked me a favor," he explained. "So let's just say that I'm going to be around the Southern Seas for a while."

 

 

* * *

 

  
He could feel the tingling heat underneath his skin, spreading a prickly sensation to all of his nerves. Sinbad was certain that the white rukh inside his system were clashing against his dark rukh. The internal conflict brought a slight agitation within his stomach. At a time like this, he was grateful to have learned magoi manipulation, or else, he would fail to control the sudden outpouring of his strength.

  
Just as when he could strike Kouen with all his ill might, another complication showed its skin out of nowhere. He intended to leave Balbadd as soon as possible after settling his score with Kouen, but having to face even Hakuryuu now already made it hard to get Ja'far out of that place with less repercussions.

  
Ja'far's thoughts were not just racing, they were swirling and dispersing like mad petals caught in a dark tempest. He was downright repulsed at the presence of the fourth imperial prince.

  
"Looks like you're all worked up today," Hakuryuu said expressionlessly.

  
Hands shaking in infuriation, the pale man shot him a disdainful look. Hakuryuu stared him down, noticing the intricate details of his noble attire which still retained a substantial degree of vibrance despite the tatters and runs on its fabric.

  
"I'm pleased to see you well, Sir Ja'far. I was worried about what Kouen might do to you, but it seems that he has been treating you with care."

  
"You shameless brat! It's because of your madness that we're caught in this trouble! I haven't made you pay yet for what you did to us!"

  
Upon hearing those words, the ends of Sinbad's mouth twitched. When Hakuryuu came to see him, he had already discerned the unfortunate change within the young man. It was not difficult for him to find out that he had fallen to depravity even without witnessing his power. He easily recognized that smell, the same smell his body emitted whenever half of his consciousness revolted.

  
"Hakuryuu."

  
That unmistakable voice, deep and heavy with authority calling his name, prompted him to furrow his brows. In Zagan's djinn equip, Hakuryuu's scarless face grew rigid at the sight of his sworn rival to the imperial throne whose behavior bore no trace of apprehension.

  
"So your sister doesn't need to lead your way anymore. This is the first time you came to see me on your own. "

  
Kouen knew that this flat sarcasm was making the other's temple throb with anger. But that was just what he wanted. The first prince wanted to see Hakuryuu so inflamed that he would end up bursting in rage and furiously attacking without control.

  
With a condescending expression, Kouen turned to his other opponent. His malevolent smirk was met by a sharp and cold glare that could almost freeze anyone who dared to draw near.

  
"Hey, Sinbad. I heard that my youngest brother visited you recently. Are you some kind of allies now?" Kouen asked casually.

  
"..."

  
After a long unnerving silence that made everyone from the sidelines utterly anxious as they observed the complicated men, Kouen spoke again. He scowled while looking up at Hakuryuu.

  
"It seems that you can't defeat me by yourself. Quite a letdown," he taunted. "Though I kind of expected that from you."

  
An abrupt tremor disturbed the ground again as the earth beneath the feet of the first prince caved in. With scaled forearm raised over his face, he lifted his sword to meet the sudden thrust of Hakuryuu's weapon.

  
"I won't let you take everything away!" howled the youngest prince as he thrusted the end of his guandao further against Kouen's blade. "I'll take you down, I'm the rightful emperor!"

  
"Indeed, you also have a birth right to rule. But I'll be a fool let you become the supreme leader of our nation," Kouen retorted.

  
Charging forward swiftly made Hakuryuu spring back, but Kouen was still able to carve a long cut on his abdomen. A string of wild flames blinded Hakuryuu for a moment before he caught the impact of Astaroth's violent blast.

  
"Give it up," the first prince commanded. "Your judgement is far too clouded by your own misery."

  
Wide eyed in rage, Hakuryuu emerged from the explosive haze. He swept his weapon up with a ravenous look, then held out his wooden arm.

  
"Zaug Mobarezo!"

  
Several wooden dragons rushed out of his hand, all of them raced to hungrily devour the first prince.

  
"I'll never concede to an usurper like you!" he barked at his oldest stepbrother.

  
But before he could watch his dragons' carnage, he found himself distracted and tightening his hold around his metal vessel. From the corner of his eye, Hakuryuu caught a beam of bluish light coming his way in lightning speed. Blitzkrieg of thunder struck him when he tilted his head.

  
Covering his freckled face from the stormy battle before them, Koumei signaled an order to Chuu'un. Even though Kouen had forbidden them from joining the duel, he needed to take security measures since Hakuryuu was now involved. If this went on, the entirety land of Balbadd might end up as seabed.

  
Even Mu could not predict the outcome anymore. All he understood was that due to this unprecedented internal conflict, the Kou Empire was being shaken down to its roots. It irritated him to realize that Sinbad happened to know what was going on with their domestic affairs. Mu reckoned the king had always intended to weaken Kou from the inside.

  
"I can't believe this..." a troubled voice rasped.

  
The Fanalis captain turned his head, finding Alibaba completely taken aback. He was crestfallen at the twist of the battle overhead. Why did Hakuryyu have to show up right then? The blood-rushing duel had not yet concluded, but another fight already stormed up.

  
"Do you know him?"

  
"We've been comrades," Alibaba answered weakly.

  
"With that face of yours, it seems that he wasn't like that before," Mu concluded, noticing the similar downcast look on Morgiana's features.

  
"Yeah, Hakuryuu's--"

  
"He's our enemy now," Koumei cut in.

  
"But there must be a way to resolve this!"

  
The second prince sharpened his gaze as his brows wrinkled.

  
"Look, Alibaba. Now that you're following us, you should regard him as a dangerous enemy. "

  
But to Alibaba, every single dungeon conqueror in that place was life threatening just the same with their burning emotions.

  
"Can't you try talking to him? Maybe, he needs your security after what happened to his family."

  
"You're mistaken. Lady Hakuei did everything she could for him, but he chose to be like this. Hakuryuu must absolutely never become the emperor."

  
Sweat flowed down Alibaba's temple as that raging thunder charged at Hakuryuu, a sneak assault from the vengeful king.

  
"So it was you," Sinbad said.

  
When he saw a row of bizarre creatures had shielded Hakuryuu from his attack, he flew upfront and slew them one by one to halves with his sword. By this time, the wooden dragons around Kouen had exploded to bits, dispersing their traces in the air.

  
Astaroth's flames could burn anything that came close to it. That was how it should be, however, Hakuryuu's wooden dragons were difficult to turn to ash.

  
The body of the first prince was thoroughly wounded. His arm was bleeding greatly from a painful bite -- an injury he could not avoid before he was able to thwart them away.

  
"Is it because of that?" he pondered.

  
A string of black rukh were chirping after the dragons disappeared into thin air. He felt his magoi was being sucked out of him when they came in contact with his skin.

  
"Young Master!" Seishuuu called. "Allow us to--"

  
"I told you not to interfere!" the first prince shouted.

  
His household members stiffened. It frustrated them that they could not be of use to their prince.

  
"Don't make me repeat myself. We don't know if he's on his own. If another intruder comes, that is when I'll need all of you to move."

  
"We understand... Your Excellency."

  
Kouen gritted his teeth. Ja'far was right. Hakuryuu was dead set on destroying him and the order of the empire, to the terrible point that he completely sold his soul to darkness.

  
One after another, monsters of odd appearances came rushing towards Sinbad. Even though he could easily rip them apart with his sword, the rapid succession of their attacks still strained the king.

  
"You're more devious than I thought you were," Sinbad snapped.

  
"I appreciate your kindness for sending me to Zagan, but I can't afford to be hindered by anyone," said Hakuryuu.

  
"Don't think I'll let you get away."

  
Black light enveloped the king's sword, he spun around to finish the servant creatures, then he went to clash blades with Hakuryuu.

  
"I thought we're the same," the fourth prince told him, tightening his hold around his weapon.

  
Sinbad sported a mocking smile.

  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm the only one of my kind. I'm not as lonely as you."

  
"What did you say?" Hakuryuu spat, insulted.

  
Wild dark sparks sprung around as the two of them brandished their metal vessels ferociously. To his advantage, Hakuryuu released another row of wooden dragons from his false arm. Two dragons went to champ the forearm of the king. Another one aimed for his side.

  
"Shit!"

  
Squinting as Sinbad grunted from the tearing pain, he could not help but fall back from his opponent's reach. Hakuryuu's face eased up in satisfaction.

  
"I should've done this from the start. Relying unnecessarily on people like you was my mistake. This power--"

  
As his speech halted, Hakuryuu sensed an immense evil intent. He turned, and in a split second, met a dashing object flashing before his eyes. He hardly saw what happened. Only the sting of his left cheek registered quickly to his senses.

  
Blood trickled from his face and rushed from shoulder down to his wooden hand. Hakuryuu grimaced when Ja'far shot out in front of him again.

  
"Go to hell, damn brat!"

  
The pale man propelled himself towards him, throwing his prized blades fearlessly. Even though his strength could not compare to king vessels, his techniques combined with his inherent agility were admirably worrisome for an opponent. They did not deal the finishing blows to enemies like him, but his attacks were like hidden traps.

  
Kouen dragged his heavy body after a short fix from Phenex. He watched Ja'far's move. Anxiety filled his stomach instantly as though ice cold water had been forced past his esophagus.

  
Sinbad gnashed his teeth.

  
He could hardly breathe. Fear for his beloved consumed him like delirious fever. He plunged his armored hand to the head of the persistent creature biting his side. The animal wailed loudly like it was being slaughtered.

  
Hakuryuu slided back, and in that moment, changed the way he held his guandao. His shoulder ached from the joint where the pale man aimed. In retaliation, black beams -- full of ill rukh -- fired at Ja'far, sending him away at the same manner he was attacked more than a year ago.

  
Sinbad called the pale man's name. His magoi, even his black rukh felt like it was being absorbed out of him. But still, he teared apart the creatures that kept on coming his way, ignoring the pain from having them sink their fangs deeper with his every struggle.

  
Hakuryuu's skin itched with the striking cut on his cheek. Then another part of his body stung.

  
"So you can still move," he remarked.

  
"Don't be so proud of yourself," Kouen growled.

  
He no longer considered Hakuei's feelings. He just wanted to make Hakuryuu thoroughly incapable of troubling him, his empire, and that person.

  
But Hakuryuu did not hesitate either. He sprung back and held his weapon smoothly as an arrow.

  
"Zaug-Al-Adhra," he heavily called from his djinn.

  
A swirl of new vicious monsters raced out to devour Kouen. If not for their abilities of consuming magoi from any prey, it would not be this vital for him and Sinbad to deal with Hakuryuu and resume their duel.

  
The first prince crushed to the ground with his back. He mustered his stored magoi then let it all out to incinerate the creatures which wrapped around him.

  
Exhausted with not enough time to replenish his strength, Kouen used his sword as support. As soon as the beasts burned away, he was down on one knee while huffing.

  
Then Kouen blinked wide. Upon looking up, Hakuryuu was mere seconds away from swinging down his angry blade. Sinbad looked his way, and upon doing so, his face turned pale.

  
For Sinbad, time stopped moving. He could not feel his heartbeat. It was as if the world lost its color during that moment as he desperately screamed and forced himself to draw thunder towards that direction.

  
Not again. Sinbad could not lose him again.

  
As Kouen opened his mouth in profound confusion, splash of red painted the air. Beyond it, a shade of moonlight shone, the fluffy ends swaying with the wind.

  
"Ja'far--"

 

 

 


	34. Moonlight 34

 

 

  
Was this the price of deciding not to give him up?

  
The face of the first prince turned white. His lips trembled when Ja'far drooped his weary eyes, blood bursting out of his shoulder as he fell into his arms. Only then did Kouen realize that despite his injuries, the pale man protected him when he was a breath away from being severely wounded by Hakuryuu's spear.

  
Sinbad clenched his teeth. Witnessing this from his beleaguered state was akin to having his chest pierced. He roared his boundless anger and ripped everything in his way, not caring whether his own body suffered. He charged at Hakuryuu, knocking and taking him as far as he could.

  
What was the point of caring when everything he held dear was at stake? Sinbad did not hesitate anymore. He blended his black rukh with his innate white magoi, and while still in blade lock with Hakuryuu, massive light enmantled his body.

  
"Don't tell me--"

  
It was just as Hakuryuu predicted. Sinbad was more than willing to use Extreme Magic in spite of their close proximity and their surroundings.

  
"Bararaq Inqerad Saiqa!"

  
"Now!" Koumei shouted to their subordinates.

  
Two layers of magic barrier blocked the impact of the explosive thunder. Still, the gust was so strong and forceful that Alibaba and even the Fanalis had to crouch to keep their footing. Kouen's household stood as protective walls, pounding the flying debris away.

  
The haze was thick. None of them could figure out the immediate aftermath of the king's risky attack. Mu was only sure that the impact would be harmful even to Sinbad himself. As a Fanalis warrior, he was surprised of how unpredictable the king was. Mu could not believe that he would go to sacrifice himself to win a battle. On second thought, Mu realized that Sinbad was willing to get hurt only because of the person involved.

  
During the gust, Kouen pulled Ja'far into an embrace to shield him. Goosebumps ran over his skin from head to toe when wet warm blood stained his palms.

  
"Hey, hang in there!" the first prince worried, almost scolding, as he raised Ja'far's face. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

  
A soft chuckle escaped the pale man's lips. His fingers grabbed Kouen's chest weakly while he tried to sit up straight.

  
"I must be out of my mind to even save you," he managed to say, evidently stifling his pain.

  
The pale man had never seen the first prince make that kind of face before. Shouldn't Kouen be relieved that he was saved? Ja'far thought that there was no need to be so uptight since they were both breathing.

  
"Don't force yourself," said Kouen.

  
Still, Ja'far was far from heeding any advice. He kept on shifting his legs and endured the sprain on his right ankle.

  
"En," he uttered while looking with those dark gray eyes the first prince loved dearly. "The Kou Empire needs you."

  
But it was not just those eyes. To Kouen, it was his everything, even if that everything he treasured was not for him to keep.

  
"I hate you, and my king hasn't defeated you yet. Don't die," Ja'far said.

  
He twisted his torso, shutting his eyes with the numbing ache of his deep wound which extended to his upper back. Kouen grabbed him by the hip, his chest tightening up at the sight of blood spreading widely on the pale man's back.

  
"Let me heal you first."

  
"I can't, I don't have time. It's not over yet."

  
"You can't fight anymore!" yelled the first prince, irked up at how stubborn Ja'far was.

  
"But Sin is still fighting!" the pale man lashed out at him impatiently.

  
He glanced at Kouen over his wounded shoulder, tears of desperation welling up in his eyes. His king came for him. He would not let Sinbad's efforts go to waste. Even though they faced numerous odds, the flame of hope in him never disappeared nor weakened. Ja'far strongly believed in their future together.

  
"I have to go to him," Ja'far told Kouen ruefully, "so please..."

  
With all his might, he stood up and clenched his teeth so hard his gums hurt. Just one more attack would do. He just had to do something to stop their true enemy.

  
As the smoke before them thinned out, Sinbad and Hakuryuu, both bruised and weared down, gave it another fierce shot and clashed blades again. The explosive assault proved to hinder Hakuryuu incredibly, but it was still insufficient to finish him.

  
"Bastard!" shrieked the fourth prince.

  
The king concentrated the power he still had left. Hakuryuu held his guandao with his two hands, panting against the pressure of Sinbad's sword.

  
At that crucial moment, in a form of racing snakes, two blades soared up and fired straight to Hakuryuu's wooden arm and the blade of his spear. The false arm was crushed in an instant, giving Sinbad the upperhand. The king wielded his sword down. Kouen also took this chance to shoot explosive flames.

  
Hakuryuu coughed blood as Sinbad's sword wounded his chest. His enormous servant creature hardly defended him from Kouen's timely ambush. Then came another assault which was a lot fiercer.

  
"Astor Inqerad!"

  
Sinbad clicked his tongue, barely avoiding the abrupt impact. He severely cussed Kouen in his head. The king was certain that the Extreme Magic was also meant to aim at him at the same time.

  
As Hakuryuu lost his balance and headed to his fall, he looked up at the gray clouds and bellowed angrily.

  
"Stop watching idly!"

  
Thin lips curved to a venomous grin.

  
"All right."

  
Ja'far's lids stretched. Chills ran up his spine.

  
"Judar," he growled.

  
The dark magi lifted his hands, procuring a growing dark ball on either palm. He showed a toothy smile before greeting them.

  
"It's nice to see you all again," he cheered with menacing red eyes.

  
Right then, he threw the dark magic he created in split directions. Ja'far could care less that one was quickly headed his way, he panicked for the other ball darted at Sinbad. The king fired his Extreme Magic, but it was bound towards the black ball aiming for Ja'far.

  
"SIN--!"

  
"Harhar Infigar! Asfal Riih!"

  
Wild tornadoes of fire, three of them, thwarted Judar's attacks, scattering the mass of black rukh into thin air.

  
"Are you all right, Uncle Sinbad?"

  
"Yeah. Thank you, Aladdin."

  
Judar frowned, irritated that that little person spoiled his fun again. But a part of him was also pleased. He had come to like seeing Aladdin with his wary and troubled look whenever they met.

  
After assistance unexpectedly came, Ja'far collapsed to his knees. Kouen caught his frail body before he could fall. The heavy breathing of the pale man resonated in his forearm.

  
Holding on to his bleeding chest, Hakuryuu rode on one of his servant creatures. He did not want it to end just yet, but Alibaba blocked him from joining Judar.

  
"Stop this now," said the exiled prince.

  
"..."

  
Hakuryuu squinted, already back in his human form. The unrestrained attacks were finally over, nonetheless, the atmosphere was just as tense as before.

  
"Is this what you really want to do?" Alibaba asked him.

  
"Yes. I've decided to do this a long time ago. Even before I met you."

  
Alibaba clenched his fist. The way his comrade responded without hesitation and trace of remorse struck him. He was drowning in the abyss of revenge and hatred. And it pained Alibaba to know that whatever he wanted to say or do would not have mattered to him.

  
"Hakuryuu-san!" Morgiana called.

  
Only that concerned voice was able to move Hakuryuu from wearing his rigid and rogue expression. His brows furrowed contritely as he glanced down at Morgiana.

  
A pang of discomfort welled up in his chest. He instantly remembered his proposal to her; the memory was similar to the scar on his eye.

  
"You're still together, huh?" he murmured.

  
"Eh?"

  
Hakuryuu flashed Alibaba a bitter smile. He was the first person whom he considered his rival and friend. Awkward as it might have been at the start, meeting Alibaba enlightened him. However, his traumatic past and ceaseless hatred caught on him like his shadow. He could not shake it off for the sake of living a new life.

  
"You're always in my mind, Alibaba."

  
"Hakuryuu..."

  
"But don't talk to me again like this. Consider not having met me," said the fourth prince.

  
"Hakuryuu, this is--"

  
Alibaba opened his mouth, although his words were cut off as a magic transfer circle weaved into the horizon, bringing Hakuei and Kouha from the Southern Seas.

  
"Lord Koumei..." called Seishuu, knowing this meant the Southern campaign did not proceed.

  
The second prince rubbed the back of his neck, sighing wearily. He narrowed his eyes. He reckoned a new set of plans had to be made soon after their current predicament.

  
"Unbelievable," Kouha gasped.

  
Half of the palace proper had turned to ragged ground. Ripped up ugly creatures were lying here and there, and Kouen and the others were heavily injured. Kouha never expected things to be this out of control upon arriving.

  
"Did you do this?" Hakuei inquired, her strong gaze directed at her brother.

  
"...Yes."

  
She felt suffocated.

  
"A member of the imperial family though you are, this is still grave treason. Please think about your actions. You'll end up regretting your deeds."

  
"Sister, I have no regrets. I didn't do anything wrong. I am the rightful one. I will overthrow Ren Gyokuen and Ren Kouen. And someday, I will become the emperor."

  
"Hakuryuu, you damn traitor!" Kouha hissed.

  
"Your father and brother are the ones who betrayed us."

  
Kouen's household grimaced. Kokuton called Hakuryuu several dirty names, but the fourth prince just ignored their collective disgust.

  
Utterly heartbroken, Hakuei moved forward and with teary eyes, slapped her dearest brother. The crisp sound resonated as Hakuryuu's cheek stung.

  
"You're not the little brother I've raised and known anymore. Please open your eyes," she said while looking pleadingly.

  
"Sister is the one who should open her eyes. You're supporting the wrong person."

  
"Hakuryuu, are you really turning your back on us?"

  
"That's right," said the fourth prince, then he glanced at his companion. "Let's go, Judar."

  
"Yes, yes~"

  
With his ever malicious smile and vicious eyes, the dark magi stared Sinbad down. He was satisfied with how furious he looked, certain that if not for Ja'far's current state, he would never have conceded to let them get away.

  
"What an awfully dedicated idiot," Judar mumbled to himself seriously when he found the pale man lying on his stomach, panting with his wound.

  
Judar peered at Aladdin once more as he summoned his magic transfer circle. As it was, this battle simply passed as a test of strength. The outcome gauged how much more they needed to gain in order for them to overwhelm and kill Gyokuen.

  
"See you, Aladdin. Next time, your magic won't work anymore after I've perfected my new power. Hakuryuu and I will return invincible."

  
Leaving everyone else bewildered and emotionally piqued, the dark and depraved pair disappeared into the foggy skyline. As the clouds grew heavy, Sinbad closed his golden eyes. He bit his lower lip before he turned to look at his beloved.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Faint light traced over the eight pointed lines of the charm hanging on his sword. The radiant light of Phenex appeared around Kouen which channeled healing magic.

  
"This is why I told you not to force yourself."

  
The first prince clicked his tongue. His stomach twisted while watching the slow closure of Ja'far's wound. The pale man had lost a lot of blood, and with his magoi almost drained, Kouen reckoned it would take weeks of bed rest for him to fully recover.

  
Kouen recalled the first time he found him on the Western border of the Kou Empire. The first time he laid his eyes on him, the first word he heard from those thin lips, the first time their eyes met... All of it, Kouen remembered every single moment they shared in detail.

  
"Ja'far," he breathed in daze.

  
Ensuing footsteps pulled him out of his reverie. Sinbad walked to where Kouen crouched over the pale man. Watching them from a distance, Aladdin was anxious whether the two king vessels would ignite another conflict right there. To his relief, Sinbad returned to his human form before he inclined down.

  
Wearing a contrite expression, the king placed his palm over Ja'far's forehead. He narrowed his eyes upon feeling the high temperature of the pale man's body.

  
"He's feverish because of his injuries. Ja'far needs immediate and thorough treatment," the first prince asserted.

  
Silence stretched on for a long moment. Both nobles maintained an unrelenting stare to each other -- looks which spoke for their staunch intentions. None of them wanted to leave Ja'far to the other.

  
Their quiet yet persistent match was only interrupted when a heavy exhale escaped the pale man's mouth. His dark eyes were half open.

  
"Ja'far," Sinbad worried.

  
Lying prone on the ground, the pale man twitched his fingers and felt the earthly roughness with his cheek. His lips wordlessly mouthed his king's name.

  
This delirious reaction prompted Sinbad to hold his uninjured arm and pull his weight around his hips. Kouen blinked wide in irritation.

  
"Oi, he's still beeding!" he chided, raising his sword.

  
Sinbad ignored Kouen. He carried the pale man to his chest, careful not to get in direct contact with his wounded side. Ja'far rested his face on his king's shoulder, breathing against his neck.

  
"Damn you, Sinbad."

  
The king glared at the first prince. Kouen wanted to heal Ja'far some more. He wanted to look after him, at least until Ja'far himself said that he was feeling well again.

  
"Sin..." the pale man murmured sleepily.

  
"I'm here. We're going home," assured the king, looking sharply at Kouen.

  
"I'm glad..."

  
A tear glossed over Ja'far's lashes when he closed his eyes and gave in to sleep. Sinbad brought him closer to his chest. Ja'far's breathing softened as the pain in his body eased up to unconsciousness.

  
"Don't let your guard down," Sinbad told the first prince. "I'm very frustrated. I want to kill you right now, but I will never do anything to insult Ja'far's sacrifice. You can't claim any right over him anymore. He saved you back."

  
Kouen gritted his teeth. His eyes could almost burn in its scorching red color. Nonetheless, he lowered his sword and stared at Ja'far's wounded figure.

  
The king turned away. Aladdin hurriedly approached him and pointed to the huge white birds headed down to them. Yamuraiha and Masrur unmounted from the helpful creatures and bowed to their king.

  
"You're both bleeding..." the lady magician remarked nervously.

  
"I'm fine. Ja'far has to be healed first."

  
"Our ship is not far from here. The birds will transport us quickly," said Masrur, catching an intent look from Mu and the Fanalis Corps.

  
"Our healers are waiting for us there," added Yamuraiha.

  
The king nodded and set off to leave the capital. Aladdin waved at Alibaba and Morgiana before they left. To keep communication constant among them, the former prince of Balbadd brought a magic glass ball with him. From then on, he would not have the freedom of visiting his friend in Sindria, marking the first day of his servitute to Kouen.

  
Following Koumei's instructions, the soldiers and the servants of the palace began cleaning up after the mess left by the consecutive battles. Not much time had actually passed since Alibaba arrived, however the aftermath made it seem as though a showdown of djinns took place the whole day and night.

  
The Fanalis Corps were ushered to their guest houses, while Alibaba's household were led by Kouen's giant subordinates to their residence halls. Nearly two hours had stretched on after the battles. Only Kouen stood still at the same spot since after Ja'far was taken back.

  
Puzzled, Alibaba stopped in his tracks while helping other palace men. He studied the unseemly mien of the first prince. Kouen was usually fierce, cunning, and undazed. His regal posture struck authority and commanded submission, yet at that moment, Alibaba discovered a more human side to him.

  
Alibaba felt the sudden urge to talk to the first prince. As he hesitated over taking a step forward, Koumei had already made his way to his brother's side.

  
A strikingly vulnerable expression painted a handsome face. Kouen's gaze was distant. The second prince had never seen him so lost.

  
"Ja'far said our country needs me."

  
"It's the truth. I think he still believes in your rightful position... Even after his memories have returned."

  
"Koumei."

  
"Yes."

  
"There must be another reason," Kouen said ruefully. "Ja'far won't risk his life for me just like that."

  
"Brother King..."

  
The second prince himself did not expect the pale man to save his brother. But whatever drove him to move at that crucial time was not strong enough to make him choose Kouen over Sinbad.

  
"Your Excellency!" called a little young voice.

  
Panting, Ji Chun rushed to where the brothers stood. His face grew pale upon seeing the ragged appearance of the first prince. Having been worried when he heard that his master was attacked, the boy left their quarters.

  
"My lord..." he gasped.

  
"..."

  
Kouen squinted. He examined the candid behavior of the little boy.

  
"Come here," he ordered.

  
Ji Chun walked over nervously, his head lowered while wondering if coming here without being summoned was considered insolence. He feared his possible punishment, which was why he froze when a hand yanked him close to a surprising embrace. His vision was welcomed by strands of red hair over a caped shoulder.

  
"Y-y-your Excellency?" he stammered.

  
"Ji Chun," sternly called Kouen.

  
"Yes!"

  
"Prepare yourself. From now on, I will be your mentor. I'll turn you into a strong warrior worthy of the imperial reputation."

  
"Re-really? Then," the boy smiled warmly. "I'll do my best. Thank you so much, Your Excellency."

  
Letting Ji Chun go, Kouen got back up on his feet. He watched the boy bow and thank him several times before he left.

  
"I didn't know you're that fond of kids," said Koumei.

  
"..."

  
"It's over , isn't it? He's not here anymore."

  
"I haven't given Ja'far up," the first prince stated.

  
Koumei heaved a deep sigh. He could not tell anymore what his brother was thinking even after everything that took place. They still have a long way to go. From here on, more things would get in their way until they could achieve their goals.

  
"Do you understand what you're going through because of him?" he asked.

  
"I understand now what I feel for him," Kouen said. "I can't do anything about it anymore. Sinbad has him, but... I have just started chasing after him."

 

 

* * *

 

  
It hurt.

  
He felt as though his muscles were being pulled out painfully at the slightest agitation. He could tell his wound was deep as the dull ache almost reached his bones.

  
Ja'far softly moaned in his throat. With heavy lids, he had to blink several times before he could keep his eyes ajar. His vision grew clear, meeting a pattern of wood.

  
"This place..."

  
His upper body was wrapped in pleasant warmth. It took the pale man a minute to realize that he had been sleeping in the arms of a warm person, their chests pressed together as he bestrided over him.

  
"Sin..."

  
There was no mistaking the alluring scent that only one person in the world possessed. Such sweeping fragrance was far more effective than any medicine to soothe up his aching body.

  
"Why did you let me sleep with you this way?" he softly asked, rubbing his chin against the king's shoulder.

  
There was the texture of bandage on him. Ja'far believed he had plenty of them wrapped around his torso as well.

  
"Doesn't your back hurt from sitting up against the headboard? You should lie down for a bit."

  
Sinbad had it rough too. A fight between dungeon conquerors was always dangerous to begin with. Not to mention that as a king, he carried a lot of weight on his shoulders.

  
"Aren't I heavy?" Ja'far asked.

  
"..."

  
"Do you ache anywhere?"

  
"..."

  
"I must be asleep for a long time. How about you?"

  
"..."

  
Ja'far narrowed his eyes. The only response he got was the movement of the king's chest as he breathed.

  
"Are you still sleeping?"

  
"..."

  
"Sin..." the pale man whispered lovingly. "I want to see your face."

  
"You can't," the king replied all of a sudden.

  
His hold around Ja'far's lower back tightened. It was one of the rare occasions when Sinbad sounded like a spoiled child. Ja'far also missed this side of him.

  
"Don't ever do that again," the king scolded. "Don't scare me like that. I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

  
Ja'far was elated to hear his voice, even though he was being told off at the moment.

  
"I've had to make sure you're breathing here with me."

  
After a while, the pale man shifted. He slightly raised his body to view his beloved's face.

  
"Si-sin?" Ja'far breathed as he blinked wide.

  
He could have never guessed that he would find Sinbad's eyes all reddish and puffy. A soft smile curved the pale man's lips.

  
"Don't laugh at me," the king sulked.

  
"I'm just smiling," said Ja'far.

  
Drooping his eyes in a graceful motion, he caressed the cheek of the king with his uninjured hand. His heart pounded just looking at him like this.

  
"You're the one who's scaring me the most here. Showing up and leaving Sindria on your own. You were so close to being fully corrupted."

  
"Sindria is safe now. And I'm still the same," Sinbad assured him.

  
"I missed you so much," Ja'far said as he leaned in, their foreheads touching. "I remember everything now."

  
Sinbad reached over to trace his lips.

  
"I know. When you called my name in Balbadd out in the haze, that word alone already told me."

  
Moonlight hair blending into the dim lamp light, the glow of those dark eyes, the adorable blush over freckled cheeks, and inviting lips that waited to be moistened by him -- Sinbad found himself entranced. Ja'far was the only person he could ever yearn for.

  
Sinbad drew him in for a breathtaking kiss, wetting a soft lower lip between his teeth. The hot breaths they shared made Ja'far excited. Sinbad's suckles sent pleasant shivers down his spine which prompted him to flinch.

  
"Mm!"

  
The king released his mouth abruptly. The pale man winced as he felt the pressure from his back. His wound began throbbing.

  
"I guess you should rest first," Sinbad said, his heart aching for his lover's plight.

  
"You too."

  
The truth was Sinbad wanted to kiss him some more. He wanted to lick every part of his body clean, then leave marks that would last a few days then he would add new ones. He wished to savor his heat and make Ja'far cry and hold onto him tightly.

  
There were a lot of things Sinbad wished to tell him, and he had some concerns he wanted to ask Ja'far about. But they hardly mattered when he was simply elated to have him back.

  
Due to Ja'far's insistence, the king agreed to lay down properly. Sinbad placed pillow cushions behind his back, and asked the pale man sleep on top of him.

  
In a week, the ship they were on would be reaching the Southern Seas. In just a week, they would be together in Sindria again.

  
"I love you," murmured the king.

  
"I love you, too."

  
With a soft smile on his face, Sinbad ran his fingers through Ja'far's fluffy hair. He continued to stroke until sleepiness kicked in. Just as when his puffy lids closed, his lover rubbed against his chest.

  
"I forgot to tell you something," Ja'far whispered.

  
"Hm?"

  
"I'm home."

 

 

 


	35. Moonlight 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Glad to have updated. 
> 
> I appreciate all of you for reading and following this story. This is actually my first fanfic. Thank you for the comments as well. :)

 

  
"Don't you ever get tired of working?" Sharrkan sighed.

  
"Why would I?"

  
As his shoulders slumped, the swordsman rubbed the back of his neck. Ever since he came to live in Sindria, his duties were always intended for the tropical outdoors where the warmth of sunlight caressed his skin and bright hair. He liked the fresh, invigorating scent of the vast Southern Seas tickling into his nostrils whenever the wind would blow.

  
Outside the castle, Sharrkan had every opportunity to watch and be part of the bustling and delighted lives of the locals during his regular patrols downtown. In duty, his subordinates respected him, and right after his shift, he was the handsome center of attention of the beautiful ladies at the Mercantile House. Satisfied with this noncommittal lifestyle, he could not ask for more... until he was subjected to punishment this week in the White Aries Tower.

  
"Stop slacking, and get back to work."

  
Right cheek on the flat wooden desk, Sharrkan groaned and pouted at the unbelievably hardworking general near him.

  
"But writing all of these down is so boring," he whined like a child. "My fingers are already aching!"

  
"That's good exercise. The change of pace would benefit you. You always hold a sword or a liquor bottle," Ja'far said without looking at him.

  
His eyes moved to read the latest report of monthly tourism revenue on his left hand, then darted to the scroll to his right to write down his analysis. If he finished the final report in three to four hours, half of the workload for tomorrow would be covered.

  
"I don't even understand how to interpret the data anymore," said Sharrkan.

  
"After taking note of the total population of the urban area, classify the residents according to the age bracket I showed you. Separate the total for male and female. Then, do the same grouping for the new districts. It's important to not leave anyone unregistered. The officials in the healthcare department need the numbers by the end of the week. They panicked before due to an unexpected shortage of medicine and supplements. A similar error should not happen again. Sin would be very worried, and we will have to--"

  
"WAAA! I've had enough! I'll die of boredom if this continues!"

  
The sudden yell had everyone's heads in the office turning towards Sharrkan. Ja'far raised his eyebrow, his writing hand slightly shaking. To other civil officials on their desks, this gesture was the ultimate warning to be careful and never make uncalled remarks around the general. They had seen the price of not doing so from their great king.

  
"Ohh," Ja'far stood up as he spoke slowly. "Are you telling me you're leaving now?"

  
Sharrkan sharply pointed his finger at him.

  
"Yes! And I'm never going back here. Why should I be punished for getting His Majesty drunk in Remano? We were in front of a famous restaurant filled with all these delicious alcohol, mouth-watering food, and lovely dancers! It'd be a waste not to accept the treat of the kind owner and invite my king!"

  
The edge of the pale man's brow twitched. From his long sleeves, he revealed his slender forearms, wrapped by the red wires of Bararaq Sei.

  
"So you just got yourself drunk silly, until you ended up quarreling with some drunk bandits over a pretty girl's attention, turning the entire restaurant into a brawling stage? What's more delightful was after His Majesty involuntarily showed a glimpse of his power, the rest of the dancers and waitresses ended up clutching tightly to him like koalas on a tall tree. They even followed him to the ship, wanting to be his mistresses."

  
"Uh, that..." Sharrkan's tone of voice faltered, the trace of venting earlier already gone. "That's not my fault..."

  
"Is that so?" Ja'far stepped forward, showing his frightening smile. "I guess I'll just make the punishment fast and easy..."

  
He bared his dart blades, small white sparks playfully emanating from the tips. Sharrkan laughed nervously.

  
"Uhm, you know, I was just not in the mood since this morning. I'll be fine after a cup of coffee."

  
"Don't worry. You'll be lying on your bed after this. You can rest until evening then," the pale man teased, mocking concern.

  
In an instant, the swordsman clapped his hands together over his head.

  
"Forgive me, Ja'far-san! I won't do it again! I have to leave now! I remember Masrur needs me for something today, so see you later!"

  
He hurriedly turned around, anxious to escape from his senior when he abruptly knocked his face flat to a wall. As pain registered to his nose, he realized who the wall was. There was no mistaking the hard, gold plate on that broad chest.

  
"Senpai," said Masrur blandly. "I don't need you for anything."

  
He grabbed him by his head and checked his red nose for blood. The eyes of the Fanalis were beady, with the arrogant look in them that annoyed the swordsman.

  
"You cheeky brat! Couldn't you play along and help me just this one time?" he complained.

  
Masrur continued to stare him down. In all matters, be it personal or not, he believed that the order of the king always came first. Ja'far's wishes in this simple hierarchy followed second, wherein the whims of Sharrkan were hardly considered to be in any ranking. Shaking his head, the pale man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"You haven't matured much in the past years despite how you look," he remarked.

  
"What?" Sharrkan tried to turn his head, but Masrur held him in place.

  
"Yamuraiha requests your cooperation to have the port vacated for her experiment."

  
"Huh? That idiot woman, I told her not to do it today!" Sharrkan snapped.

  
Slipping out of Masrur's clutches, he left the parliamentary office to find the lady magician. Those who overheard them could already imagine the bickering scene the two generals would make in the seaport.

  
"Geez. They never change," the pale man commented.

  
"So do you," Masrur said.

  
After a pause, Ja'far chuckled warmly and went to the side table for his coffee refill. He sensed the subtle yet concerned gaze of the Fanalis as he sipped from his cup.

  
"You came to say something else?" he asked.

  
"His Majesty rushed out for the coast. They reported a two-headed Southern Creature was causing a ruckus there."

  
"I see. It's been a while since Sin went for it himself. I'll ask the staff in public affairs to prepare for the Mahrajan tonight."

  
"Well then..."

  
Masrur headed out, catching another look at the pale man before closing the door. Seeing the rueful daze of those dark eyes confirmed his doubt. Since returning from the Reim Empire, Ja'far and his king had been acting quite awkwardly with each other. And he remembered that they only behaved this way whenever the couple went through an argument.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Mahrajan was one of the grandest festivals that Aladdin always looked forward to when in Sindria. The rush of tourists during this time of the year had doubled in number, and Sinbad's spectacular capture of a two-headed Southern Creature served to entertain them more. For a week now, the locals had also been overjoyed with the return of their king and a few of his generals after spending the last six months traveling all over the allied nations of the Seven Seas.

  
"I can't take it anymore, this is so funny!"

  
Aladdin giggled, watching his friends Magda and Titus laughing heartily. The waves of the magi's long blond locks danced as he cheered. To his right, Sphintus had been pounding the table for a minute now, unable to contain his guffaws. Even the pet cobra around his neck was hissing in glee. They were watching the play based on the fifth volume of the _Adventures of Sinba_ d. Hundreds of viewers crowded in front of the stage and surrounded viewing tables, a proof of how immensely popular the heroic tales of the Sindrian king was.

  
The show had ended with great applause from the spectators, and the crowd kept on talking about their favorite scenes as they moved out of their seats. Titus traced away the tears of laughter from his eyes with his finger, then he tugged at Aladdin's oversized sleeve.

  
"Hey, hey, I want to eat a roasted Papagoras," he said with Madga in tow.

  
"Let's go find the stall for it," Aladdin answered as they walked towards the lined stores for sweets and colored drinks.

  
"Sir Spartos told me a grilled meat of the Southern Creature with lemon and honey sauce is delicious," said Sphintus, his mouth almost drooling while imagining the dish's appearance.

  
"We should try that later, too!" Titus suggested.

  
His round eyes were sparkling with all the lights and colors present to wherever his vision wandered. They just passed by a group of singers clad in flower dresses and a fire dance show. Titus was so glad that he accepted the invitation to visit Sindria. The land was brimming with warmth and celebrations that could never be found anywhere else. One could hardly sense the strong political standpoint with how relaxing the life in the country was.

  
"Aladdin!"

  
The little magi stopped in his tracks. As they were about to enter the next alley, he found Ja'far moving out of the crowd behind them.

  
"Brother Ja'far!" he greeted, looking up at him.

  
The pale man bowed quickly at Titus, showing him and Sphintus a gentle smile before turning to Aladdin.

  
"Come, we've prepared dinner for you up in the viewing balcony," he invited. "There are plenty of various dishes cooked from the meat of the Southern Creature, roasted Papagoras, and a wine fountain of mixed fruits."

  
"You made all of those for us?" Sphintus asked, swallowing in excitement.

  
"Yes, it's been a long time since we've had special guests during the Mahrajan. I hope you are enjoying the celebration."

  
"It's really amazing!" said Aladdin, his friends nodding beside him. "Will you join us for the dinner, too?"

  
"I'm afraid I still have--"

  
"You should come eat with us," Titus insisted as he pulled Ja'far's wrist. "Tell us how you cooked the food, too."

  
The magi of the Reim Empire found the pale man very likable when he accompanied Sinbad during their previous visit in Remano. His manners and maturity made Titus feel less guarded and more comfortable in front of nobles like Sinbad.

  
"Of course. It will be my pleasure to dine with you," Ja'far agreed after a pause.

  
Titus was a breath of fresh air. His innocent enthusiasm was akin to that of a young child, but it never meant he was ignorant. He was smart and subtle on how he placed his confidence in people. If it was not for his friendship with Aladdin, he would not have easily gone to Sindria with them. In spite of the alliance between the Reim Empire and the Seven Seas, Ja'far knew Sinbad did not have the magi's full trust.

  
"Is something wrong?" asked Aladdin, noticing the distant look in his eyes.

  
The pale man peered at the thoughtful boy and grinned.

  
"Nothing. I just missed this festivity."

  
The little magi said no more as they headed to the platform and up in the viewing balcony, but he was still worried for Ja'far. It was more than two years ago when he disappeared during a diplomatic mission in the Northern Region, the longest he had been away from Sindria. So many complicated events and encounters followed since then, leaving those involved affected until now.

  
Meeting his king's gaze, Ja'far took a deep breath. There was a pinch of pain in his chest as he walked towards Sinbad and settled himself to his right. Aladdin and his guests also sat down and joined them on the grand table.

  
"Look!" Magda exclaimed, pointing upwards.

  
Glimmering colors painted the black sky when the fireworks shot up. It was as if thousands of jewels were thrown from all directions. They could hear the crowd cheering below, toasting with their wines and singing merrily. The way the new sequence of bursting lights quickly outshone the fading of colors fascinated Titus. It was not a spell, but watching the sky felt magical.

  
"You have a beautiful home, Lord Sinbad," he uttered in bewilderment.

  
"Thank you," Sinbad smiled before picking a grape from his plate. "Reim is also a lovely place. I have spent some of my younger years there."

  
"I heard that you used to be a merchant in Remano. What do you think about making our own festival frequent?"

  
"It will certainly fascinate more tourists."

  
"I'll suggest that then. Did you also come with your king back in the old days, Sir Ja'far?"

  
"Yes," the pale man nodded. "We traveled the world together with our friends."

  
"How nice," Magda cheered. "I hope we can do that someday!"

  
"Don't worry. That will happen when you become a little older," Sphintus assured her. "Right, Aladdin?"

  
"Un!" the little magi agreed. "I'm sure Alibaba and Mor-san would be happy to go with us too!"

  
"Do you always keep in touch with them?"

  
"Yes, but they have been really busy lately. I think they're on a trip to the Kou Empire with the army..." Aladdin's words grew softer, suddenly realizing that Sinbad and Ja'far might prefer not to hear about the other nation.

  
To his relief, the king did not react differently. The pale man kept on eating with grace as if he had not heard the last sentence. Although, he felt like he just swallowed ice at the mention of the eastern empire.

  
"Are they doing well?" Sinbad inquired casually.

  
"Yes," the little magi muttered, almost blushing. "Mor-san's hair grew longer. Alibaba looks the same, but he got taller."

  
"I see. Please send my regards when you get to talk to them again."

  
"And tell my student to get a girlfriend already," Sharrkan teased, prompting laughters.

  
Arriving at the viewing balcony with girls to his either side, he waved to his king. The smell of liquor reached Ja'far, making him sigh. Already inebriated, Sharrkan ended up whining about Yamuraiha to all of them. The other generals showed up soon after and shared drinks with everyone. The rest of the evening was spent on endless food and conversations.

  
The pale man lifted a hand to his chest. Warmth filled him inside, making him feel whole. In that moment, he knew he was truly home. He was back to serving his beloved king at his side. There was no need to be afraid anymore. Yet, a part of him was still uneasy, or perhaps he was just imagining that things were a bit off between them.

  
"Here."

  
All of a sudden, a glass of lemonade was offered to him, pulling him out of his reverie. Ja'far took the drink. Only then did he realize that he had been blankly staring at the grand bonfire below.

  
"Did you quarrel?" asked Masrur before biting the fish stick in his hand.

  
Ja'far flinched. The senses of the Fanalis people were far superior than he had been aware of. That, or Masrur cared for them so much to the point of knowing when he and Sinbad were not in the best terms.

  
"We didn't," he answered calmly.

  
They really did not have any argument. It had been eight months since he returned to Sindria, and there had been not even one misunderstanding between them. Due to his injuries, it took him a month to fully recover upon coming back. The pale man dedicated the succeeding month working in the White Aries Tower as the king's second-in-command. Nothing was ever more fulfilling than being on his desk, handling every sort of task for the welfare of his country. The smell of ink and paper was perfume to him, and the thought of spending additional hours in the office was exciting.

  
There was a lot of matters which needed his reviews. After all, he and his king had gone through external problems for a long time, so some of their local projects were placed on hold. Moreover, Sinbad had to personally meet each leader of the nations allied to the Seven Seas to discuss the decree against the Kou Empire.

  
Not wanting to separate from each other, Ja'far and Sinbad sailed to many countries together with Masrur and Sharrkan. The last country they visited was the Reim Empire, and it was during this visit when the pale man found his king suddenly acting strange.

  
In the royal palace in Remano, Sinbad and his generals stayed for ten days discussing politics, trade, and possible war. At night, a feast would be prepared for them before they headed back to their rooms. This was their routine during their recent diplomatic visits. They usually just allotted their time socializing with other nobles and foreign dignitaries. Personal strolls were limited, unless some of them still had the energy to compromise sleep and report to court the next day.

  
But exhaustion was kicking in early that evening. Ja'far's eyelids were heavy, and he did not want people to notice his drowsiness when mingling in for conversations. He slipped out of the banquet hall then returned to his room.

  
While washing his face with lukewarm water, the door opened. He rubbed his neck with a wet towel as he turned around, welcoming his king with a gentle smile.

  
"Is it okay for the king to leave the feast early?"

  
"Sharrkan is there to take my place," said Sinbad.

  
"I wonder if that stops him from visiting cabarets later. Really, Masrur is too kind to carry his drunk ass home each time."

  
The king chuckled as he closed in on Ja'far. He took the towel from his hand, wiping his slender arms for him.

  
"Can I sleep here tonight?"

  
"Of course. But you know I wake up before the sun rises," said the pale man, hoping he did not blush with Sinbad's every touch.

  
"I think you'll wake up later this time," the king whispered in his ear.

  
Soft lips brushed the back of Ja'far's ear, slowly kissing down his neck and settling to suck around his collarbone. Warm palms caressed his arms and shoulders. Each movement was genial, unhurried, and sweet.

  
"Sin," the pale man breathed.

  
Tired as he was, he could never pass this intimate moment together. Two cups of coffee might as well make up for a sleepless night.

  
Ja'far raised his hands and removed Sinbad's turban. He rubbed his cheek before trailing down his chest, taking his clothes off in a languid manner.

  
"If only we could go on a trip with just the two of us," said the king.

  
He leaned in to kiss his lover's forehead.

  
"Maybe we should find an uninhabited island," he murmured, kissing Ja'far under his eyes.

  
"We're not kids anymore to enjoy such freedom," replied the adviser.

  
Heat growing on his cheeks, Ja'far wrapped his arms around the king. Sinbad's hands tightened around his lower back, stroking his hips and sides, leaving traces of soothing warmth.

  
"Or maybe we could just stay inside my quarters for a week when we return," Sinbad said.

  
He kissed his nose and softly pressed against the thin lips below. They shared their breaths like a long and slow dance. The couple swayed around until the pale man was led down the bed on his back.

  
Keeping the loving gaze at each other, Sinbad straightened his body and removed the rest of his clothes and jewelry. Both of them longed for a quality time like this -- a precious moment when they were not rushing or too hungry for the other.

  
"You're not aggressive tonight," Ja'far remarked, captivated by the marvelous body before him.

  
"I intend to fully savor every inch of you tonight," muttered the king. "But I'll do it very hard later."

  
"Idiot," Ja'far whispered, flushed.

  
Sinbad climbed off the bed, leading his lover further back to the pillowed headboard. He claimed his lips, the sound wet yet endearing.

  
Ja'far just realized that since the couple came back from Balbadd, they had not much done it as tender as this. After waiting to regain their health, the yearning for each other became too intense that the intimacy that followed was just so fierce and powerful. Sinbad and Ja'far succumbed to lust onset of each coupling, as if their pressed bodies could never stand to wait any second more for their sought union.

  
"Nn!"

  
Thoroughly bare for Sinbad to ravish, the pale man shuddered whenever a hot tongue swept down his ticklish parts. The king knew with which skin he would react the most, so he licked the weak areas while stroking the rest of his exposed skin with his hands, deliberately leaving one dripping organ untouched.

  
His nipples ached with every lap and suckles. True to his word, the king took his sweet time tasting his body. Ja'far was explored and marked with sincere ardor.

  
To help himself, Ja'far raised his legs and trapped Sinbad's waist. He rubbed his dripping hardness against the other erection, moaning at the sudden contact.

  
"I like it when you become the aggressive one," Sinbad teased, reaching down to squeeze and stroke their cocks together.

  
"Good," panted the pale man.

  
That was an understatement, but he could not come up with better words when he was close to his peak. Sinbad seemed to have noticed the heavy breaths and frequent shudders as he stopped his handjob, then pulled Ja'far's feet and propped each over his shoulders.

  
"Gu..."

  
Cold cream tickled his tight crevice. Soon, a finger made its way in, grinding into his sensitive insides. The pale man tried his best to control his breathing. Given how long the foreplay had been earlier, he reckoned the preparation would take a while too. But complaints were out of the question when every single jab of that finger felt so gratifying.

  
He was stretched carefully to receive his beloved, and at the same time, Sinbad showered him with light kisses. When Ja'far began to move his hips, the king pulled out.

  
"I love you," Sinbad whispered in his ear.

  
A moment later, he inclined his body and thrust his thick member into the hot tightness, making him moan in bliss and satisfaction. He leisurely licked his lover's neck as he ground deep until his shaft was fully sheathed.

  
"Ahhh-- Nn--"

  
With hands caressing the king's back, the pale man whimpered and huffed continuously. The suave way of how the king leisurely slid his cock out and added force when pushing completely back inside made Ja'far dizzy.

  
"So good..."

  
"You too," said Ja'far. "I feel so full."

  
"I feel the same way. Here," Sinbad exhaled, holding his lover's hand tight and placing it to his left chest.

  
Loving every inch of Sinbad filling him, the pale man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The fast heartbeats felt pleasant on Ja'far's palm; the sound was resonating with his own.

  
"I love you, too."

  
After sharing a breath-taking kiss, the king withdrew his throbbing cock and stared down at his panting lover. He could not help but be entranced as he bit his own lower lip. Cheeks red, mouth slightly parted, and hair in erotic mess, the pale man called his name dearly.

  
"Can I? Now," the king muttered, immensely aroused.

  
Without wasting any second, Ja'far sat up and gave him a hungry kiss. He then twisted his torso, pulling Sinbad with him as he lay on his stomach. His earlobe was aggressively nibbled and nape sucked, making his back stretch in fierce pleasure.

  
"Haa--! Ah! Yaa!"

  
Hitting his most sensitive spot, Sinbad slammed in and out of him intensely, his chest tightening with the slap of his hips against Ja'far's buttocks. The sensual cries of the pale man encouraged a faster, deeper rhythm. Sweat coated their skin beautifully as their body temperature rose.

  
"Ja'far," the king called passionately.

  
He opened his golden eyes, intending to appreciate every moment of their union. But when his vision wandered down to that fair back, his strong thrusts unconsciously slowed down until they stopped.

  
"Sin?" the pale man worried.

  
"..."

  
"Sin, what's the matter?"

  
The king blinked twice. As Ja'far raised his head to question him, he was quickly grabbed by the waist. Sinbad stole his breath, turned him around, and settled him on his lap.

  
"Mmp-- Nngh-- Nnn--"

  
Ja'far ran his fingers down Sinbad's hair. As bewildering this lip chase was that sent electrifying sensation throughout his body, something felt off. That silence and sudden halt was quite suspicious.

  
"Wai-- Mm--"

  
Ja'far furrowed his brows while Sinbad slurped around his chest. He had to bite his lip hard to keep his thoughts clear.

  
"Tell me," his voice serious. "What's on your mind?"

  
As if sobering up, Sinbad's licks grew languid. He then stilled, faced Ja'far and raised the corners of his mouth.

  
"I'm thinking about how much I want to have a child with you," he told him sincerely.

  
"..."

  
Warmth suddenly welled up in the pale man's chest. He swallowed upon meeting the longing gaze in those golden eyes. He did not know why, but his heart told him that Sinbad looked... in pain. Ja'far wanted to ask more and assure himself that he was not causing the king any distress. However, Sinbad laughed, dispelling the momentary glitter of uneasiness in his eyes.

  
"I wonder if there's a djinn that could make that happen," he said.

  
"How stupid can you get?" replied the pale man, averting his focus.

  
His mean words came off rather bashful instead of the usual snap he expected from himself. The king was not really affected either, especially when he found the slight blush on Ja'far's cheeks both endearing and amusing.

  
"It's not heard of, but I truly meant what I've said," Sinbad answered as he pressed their foreheads together. "I'd like to share everything I can have with you."

  
There was tender silence -- a dear moment when they serenely felt each other's connection. Ja'far was like a budding flower which could only bloom repeatedly by basking in Sinbad's light. At certain times, it could be blinding, but the brightness never ceased to warm him to his deepest roots.

  
"Thank you," Ja'far breathed, "for being you."

  
They sought each other's lips, skin, and passion all throughout the night while continuously confessing their endless affection. In the morning, Ja'far woke up wrapped in his king's loving arms. His lower back and thighs ached, and his eyes felt heavy from exhaustion, but this was a blissful pain he did not mind going through everyday so long as he could watch the soft breaths and the defenseless, gentle face of his king when soundly asleep.

  
The festive noise grew louder as musicians began performing around the great bonfire. The ringing melody shook the pale man's distant thoughts away.

  
"We didn't fight. Both of us have been pretty busy lately with the peak season."

  
With a sheepish smile, Ja'far sighed, then drank the lemonade Masrur gave him. He tilted his head to peer at Sinbad from the other end of the balcony. The king was laughing along with the rest of the generals as they watched Yamuraiha and Sharrkan arm wrestle and bicker at the same time.

  
Following that evening in Remano, he and the king had not gone beyond kissing and feeling up each other's skin. Although they regularly ate their dinners together, Sinbad had not come to sleep in Ja'far's room during his rest days. He would knock and wish Ja'far a good night before they headed to bed, but there was nothing more. And with the king waking up early by himself in the past few weeks, the pale man had less reasons to come and stay long in his grand quarters.

  
"I get the feeling he doesn't want me to know about something," Ja'far admitted.

  
Masrur placed a hand on his shoulder. He did not speak a word, but his kind look spoke for his concern. Ja'far curved his lips and turned his gaze back to the king. As Sinbad brought the golden goblet to his lips, his lashes fluttered along with a deep breath.

 

 

 


	36. Moonlight 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading the recent Sinbad no Bouken chapters, and I'm so glad it's overflowing with Sinja! ♥  
> Haha. Of course, they could live with just leaves on their bodies as long as they are still together.

 

 

After two knocks on the door, the delicious smell of steamed fishes wrapped in banana leaves teased her senses as breakfast was brought in to her room. But Kougyoku's round eyes brightened up further at the sight of her good friend walking in.

  
"Good morning," greeted Ja'far, bowing lightly as he placed the food tray on her bedside table. "How are you?"

  
"I'm fine. Just woke up an hour ago."

  
She shifted to properly face him, wiggling her bare feet in pleasant mood. Then, her eyes darted at the tray.

  
"Thank you. Ka Koubun was about to head down the kitchen before you entered," she said.

  
Ja'far nodded at her attendant who waved in return with a nervous smile on his face.

  
"I was worried after not seeing you last night. Are you feeling better now?"

  
"Yes, my cold's gone now. It seems that the tea Koubun made and sleep cured it away."

  
"That's good to hear," Ja'far replied, relieved with her words.

  
Still feeling awkward whenever the pale man was around, Ka Koubun excused himself by telling them he would need to return the books Kougyoku borrowed to the library and get the titles listed on the note posted on the dresser.

  
"I wish I was with all of you last night. I'll make sure to take part in the next Mahrajan," the imperial princess promised.

  
A couple of months ago was when Kougyoku first experienced the said festival. She then made a personal oath to attend each Mahrajan, but due to certain circumstances, she had to miss the recent one. There was a little bit of regret about it, although satisfaction prevailed whenever she thought of what her absence had accomplished.

  
"I suggest that you defeat the Southern Creature next time. With your sword skills, I'm sure you'll do it gracefully," Ja'far said as Kougyoku began eating.

  
"I'm going to go for it then and hope I impress you," she replied, then offered him a bite.

  
The pale man gestured that he had already eaten. Covering her mouth with her draping sleeve, Kougyoku giggled. She became a full-pledged resident of Sindria, so she had been involved in most events in the country. Her official duties also covered public affairs. It was now a norm to find her mingling with citizens during certain occasions.

  
At first, the imperial princess and her assistant found it uneasy to be setting in the castle for good. There was that inexplicable feeling to know that they were not guests anymore. But Sinbad had been more than accommodating, treating them as if they had been living there for a long time. None of the generals mentioned her family during conversations, and she was not questioned for her loyalty either.

  
Just as Ja'far had promised, she found another confidant and friend in him -- the reason she was able to blend in without much difficulty. Alibaba was no longer in Sindria, but Kougyoku had never been unwelcome or lonely. In fact, she felt that her social skills had tremendously improved after just half a year. And for all of those reasons, she would like to do everything she could to repay their kindness.

  
Their morning talk was as good as any they frequently had. They discussed the projects about the founding anniversary which would be held in six weeks. Then, they shared their excitement over the new spa clinic in town. If not for both their duties, the conversation could have gone on for more than an hour.

  
"By the way..." Ja'far hesitated after a pause, but continued anyway. "Have you noticed anything odd about His Majesty lately?"

  
While chewing her food, Kougyoku angled her head, pondering for any of the exceptionally unusual manners of the king. Then again, Ja'far reckoned the king could be very unpredictable, so nothing significant might come to her mind. Still, that could not stop him from trying to know.

  
"I think Lord Sinbad is the same as usual. Why?"

  
Ja'far chuckled.

  
"Tell me if you catch Sharrkan inviting him for a drink during work," he answered casually.

  
Even the pale man knew it was impossible to completely cut off alcohol from their lives. Aside from that, he was back to frequently scolding them for their childish ways which in essence could be a pleasant chore. It was proof that some things never changed for the better.

  
The two talked for a few more moments, then Ja'far stood up and told her that he needed to return to his office before the mid-morning inspection. When he left, Ka Koubun shortly came in fanning himself, a few scrolls in his other hand.

  
"Somehow, I feel bad that we lied to him about last night," he said as he sat down.

  
"We're not really deceiving him or anything," Kougyoku replied ruefully. "That's something I won't ever do to Ja'far again."

  
She walked up to open the long curtains and view the landscape of the estate and the distant city. The gentle breeze that blew in cooled her cheeks. Before she knew it, the tropical place had become her home. To know that she belonged here and that she could live without restrictions washed away any lingering nostalgia for her old country. The contentment deep inside her assured her that Kougyoku had made the right decision.

  
"I owe Lord Sinbad a lot," she said. "I want to make him and Ja'far both happy."

  
"I know. Of course, you do, Your Highness."

  
Ka Koubun rubbed the back of his head as he joined her by the window. At first, the idea of moving to Sindria and cutting off their ties with the Kou Empire sounded ridiculous. But he could not leave his master alone. In spite of his opinions, he stayed with her. And more than he expected, he had grown comfortable with their new life, not that he thoroughly stopped scheming to gain power though. As days went by, however, he found himself thinking less about his selfish desires. Most of his time was catered to his master and assisting with her new duties. Truth be told, the days felt more and more rewarding.

  
"I just think Ja'far is scarier than Lord Sinbad when wronged," he remarked, almost cringing.

  
The disgusted look Ja'far shot and the way he spat at him after Sinbad became a victim of a petty trick was forever engraved in Ka Koubun's mind. Kougyoku laughed, remembering the past incident.

  
"That might be true. But I can't just tell him I snuck out and flew to Toran Village last night."

  
"I was worried all evening someone might knock and check on you," her attendant sighed.

  
"You know I can't say no to Lord Sinbad. Doing that favor was nothing compared to his hospitality to us. Ja'far would find out soon once they talk about it."

  
"Well... Indeed, yes."

  
"Also," Kougyoku sighed, "with the way Ja'far asked earlier, something else might be bothering him about Lord Sinbad. I hope it isn't anything serious."

 

 

* * *

 

 

While steepling his fingers, the king stared intently at Aladdin. He wore his laidback smile, but his gaze was ambiguous, quite serious yet easy and smart. It was hard to tell what he was truly thinking. Even his own adviser Ja'far had moments when he could not read him.

  
Aladdin peered at Sinbad, looking determined. Beside him, Titus was quietly watching, but his expression was likewise resolute.

  
"I already told Titus what's in my mind back in Remano."

  
"Uncle, I don't want to share the information to only selected leaders."

  
"I also think that method defeats the purpose," Titus seconded. "We are supposed to have everyone cooperate."

  
The king leaned back in his chair. It was rare occasion for the little magi to ask for his formal audience, and having another magi there in the great hall emphasized the importance of their discussion.

  
When Aladdin entered the hall half an hour ago, he found the place quite lacking, only to realize Ja'far was not standing behind the king like usual. Only Masrur was the general present in the great hall, meekly observing near the door. Titus glanced at him shortly a while ago, and noticed he did not even look like listening nor moving.

  
"You were interested and ready to participate in this before," Aladdin remarked.

  
"Unfortunately, the circumstances don't seem amiable now. The Seven Seas has a stance to maintain against the Kou Empire. More than just a peaceful diplomatic meeting for nations ruled by king vessels, this might just invite an all-out war."

  
A long moment of silence fell in the room. From what Aladdin could believe about the king's character, it was not like Sinbad to change his mind about a good cause, especially when it concerned the safety of his people and the elimination of Al Thamen. Otherwise, only one other priority could affect his principles.

  
"Ja'far doesn't know about this yet?" asked the little magi, leaning forward.

  
With his facade still well kept, Sinbad narrowed his golden eyes as he stared down the surface of the marble table.

  
"I think he remembers the first proposal before he went away and lost his memories," he replied in business tone.

  
"But he isn't aware that we're pushing for the World Summit now."

  
With Aladdin's statement, Titus was beginning to understand Sinbad's reasons. He had heard about what led to the open hostility between the Seven Seas and the Kou Empire, but he did not know it was severely beyond political. Somehow, he sympathized with Sinbad as Titus also had friends he held dear and would fight for to keep in his life.

  
Aladdin directed a contrite gaze at the king; his pause confirmed the magi's suspicion.

  
"Can I do anything to help you with this?" he offered.

  
"I'm afraid eight months isn't enough time to cool everything down," Sinbad smiled calmly.

  
"Uncle..."

  
A moment later, Titus raised the corners of his lips and held Aladdin's hand. The two magi understood how complicated this was for the king. Sinbad was a powerful and influential dungeon conqueror. His presence in the summit and commitment to help Aladdin would be an overwhelming force against their common enemy. Nonetheless, Sinbad was also human in every fiber of his being.

  
"We haven't heard yet if the first imperial prince will attend," said Titus.

  
The little magi nodded before flashing his round blue eyes towards the king.

  
"I never intended to let you down. This doesn't mean we'll let the organization advance. But will you give me some more time?" Sinbad asked, his smile composed.

  
"Of course."

  
Relief allowed Aladdin's shoulders to loosen up. He was certain that the possibility of seeing Kouen would spark hatred in Sinbad that had not even subsided an inch yet. Perhaps coming to terms with their personal issues had to be done first so they could fulfill their political roles.

  
From where he stood, Masrur glanced expressionlessly at the king as the meeting carried on. In spite of having followed him for several years, he still found it amazing each time Sinbad managed to sport a casual smile that hid his raw emotions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Ja'far heaved a deep breath. Each day felt longer as it went by. Work greatly consumed his time like usual, but uneasiness kept his mind active until late at night, draining his energy more than his duties did.

  
The whole morning, Sinbad was in a private meeting with the two magi in the great hall. Around the same time, Ja'far went to visit the urban area and inspect the construction of new houses. Spartos accompanied him, and both generals had lunch in one of the king's favorite restaurant in the central market.

  
When they returned to the castle in the afternoon, Sinbad was just leaving the great hall, having just finished paperwork. Ja'far's steps towards him slowed down unlike the wild beating of his heart. How was it that even after all these years, he could never get used to or be prepared enough to be graced by those fearless eyes and dazzling smile? Ja'far hated the king for times like these.

  
"How's the inspection?" Sinbad inquired, smiling warmly and touching his adviser's elbow.

  
"The new residents would be able to move in after a couple of months," the pale man reported after a bow.

  
"That's great."

  
The two stared at each other for a long time. It was then that realization dawned at Ja'far; nothing else could explain his unsettling thoughts and wariness -- he missed Sinbad. And it showed in his eyes.

  
"Sin, I-- Mmnn--"

  
Gratifying. The sudden pull to his hips and steal of breath sent hot shudders all over Ja'far's body. Even his toes felt ticklish, as if the kiss was filling him all the way down. Caressing his lover's cheek, the king angled to reach deeper into his sweet mouth. Ja'far was the best flavor he ever tasted, and he was definitely addictive.

  
It was with reluctant effort to pull their wet, warm lips away from each other. Sinbad had to press and bite the pale man's bottom lip a few times more before he could calm down and release his hold.

  
"Are we okay?" Ja'far asked, voice full of erotic breath.

  
"We are," Sinbad answered.

  
Stroking his cheek gently, Ja'far nodded.

  
The king rubbed his back, soothing the pale man. At the same time, Sinbad's chest tightened. If he stood there any longer, he would end up carrying Ja'far all the way to the Purple Leo Tower, tie him up, and fuck him senseless all night and until the next morning. He felt like a beast with his dirty thoughts, reckoning Ja'far would certainly hate him if he missed work the next day due to wobbly legs and stinging bottom.

  
"Did everything go well?" asked the pale man as they walked into the hallway.

  
"Yes," the king replied as he willed away his lust. "They left before noon. Both of them are now excited to see Yunan."

  
"You agreed?" Ja'far asked in surprise.

  
"I did although I don't want to see that guy again here."

  
"Well, he's a magi, too. I think it's a statement to have three magi in your home."

  
"I'm fond of two. I couldn't be sure of Yunan's intentions. Now I even need to predict when he's coming and how."

  
"It's best to leave that to Aladdin," the pale man advised. "They have that kind of connection."

  
"Yes, no other way around it."

  
A few steps later, they reached the end of the hallway.

  
"Be sure not to wander around after meeting Lord Hinahoho in the harbor," Ja'far stated, knowing the king's schedule by heart.

  
"Of course. I'll see you at dinner," Sinbad said as he nodded.

  
He squeezed the pale man's arm before turning away.

  
"Uhm, Sin," Ja'far called, then his following words grew as soft as a blow of breath. "Tonight, would you be..."

  
"Hm?"

  
The king glanced back. He flashed his candid but handsome smile while waiting for his adviser to speak. Ja'far shook his head. What was he about to say in broad daylight anyway?

  
"Remember. Don't drink," he told him sternly, brows slightly knitted.

  
Rubbing the back of his neck, the king chuckled and waved his hand as he left. It was that sheepish expression which Ja'far found annoying yet charming. Standing in the corridor between thick marble columns, he fidgeted his fingers inside his sleeves as he watched Sinbad move away.

  
"Such an idiot..." he ruefully muttered to himself. "My idiot king."

 

 

* * *

 

  
Brows furrowed, then lashes fluttered like soft and curled edge of feathers. In a few irritated blinks, a pair of dark gray eyes were unsealed, welcomed again by the dim glow of moonlight. A blow of breath passing from thin lips disturbed the stillness of the evening for countless times.

  
It must be an hour or two past midnight -- the time of the night when sound sleep should be at its peak. How Ja'far wished to be in deep slumber right then, but even when he forced his eyes closed, he was seeing the one person he hoped to be clinging to under the sheets.

  
His hand crept up to his chest. The pale man could not believe he had been so restless for hours. His heart kept on pounding against his chest and heat seemed to course permanently through his limbs.

  
"No way," he uttered in disbelief.

  
He slowly sat up and flushed at the ache below his abdomen. What a way to stay up. Helping himself during the bath did nothing to calm him down at all. His momentary relief only made it worse. Had he been so repressed? Or was he becoming a needy lover who would not mind making all the moves?

  
Regret, mixed with self-consciousness and embarrassment, washed over him. It had been nearly a month since they last shared the bed, and that was in Remano. Much of what happened afterwards were the travel back to Sindria, work, the festival, and the urges that could not be cured by kisses, hugs, and self-help.

  
"That stupid Sin," hissed the pale man as he stood up and fumbled around his dresser.

  
This situation was surprising him, which made him bitter. The longest the king could usually last without sharing the bed with him was more or less a week. A part of Ja'far worried if Sinbad was growing tired of him. After all, there was that awkward moment from last time. But his sincerity was also unforgettable from the same night, so something might be truly bothering him.

  
Swimming between lust, irritation, and care, Ja'far found himself walking the corridor towards the grand quarters of the king. He did not mind waking him up. Answers and clarification were what mattered after a good feel of his body.

Without hesitation, he opened the double doors, closed them, and headed to the inner bedroom in haste. A glimpse of that broad back by the balcony relieved him.

  
His feet moved on their own, leading fast towards his lover who then turned around, his face curious yet welcoming.

  
Sinbad was about to open his mouth when Ja'far claimed the words from his throat. He kissed the king, making each suckle and nip intense and hungry. Lean arms wrapped around Sinbad's neck while fingers brushed freely through his purple hair.

  
"Nnn... Hmm... Mmp..."

  
Throwing away any reservation, Ja'far lifted one thigh and rubbed its inner side against Sinbad's outer thigh. He kept on sucking those dear lips and after a warm palm made its way to his waist, he pressed himself closer against Sinbad.

  
"Ja-- Ngh-- Ja'far?"

  
The king trembled with the bold mouth that shortly trailed down. Still on his tiptoes, the pale man nibbled his lover's ear, licked his jaw and chin. He slurped further down the collarbone and shoulders, intently wetting the tan skin with his mouth.

  
"Sin," he moaned. "Please... Sin..."

  
It felt like a dream. Sinbad blinked thrice, but there was no mistaking that moonlight hair he was caressing and the slender body rubbing against him. The kiss just then was so mind-blowing, so delicious when Ja'far pushed his tongue in, an initiative he had seldom received.

  
"A-are you drunk?" he asked, cupping the pale man's cheeks with both hands.

  
Ja'far's gaze was full of longing, his cheeks flushed and saliva trickling from the corner of his lip.

  
"No," he exhaled his confession. "But I missed you."

  
Ja'far wanted Sinbad. He badly needed him. So much that he would readily jump him to share their heat. A part of the pale man worried if the king's interest in him was growing weak, if his body no longer contained allure, or if he was not satisfying him anymore. Still, there was that spark, a burning sincerity he could feel from Sinbad whenever they kissed. The loving words the king spoke always shook his core and assured him in spite of his confusion.

  
"You really didn't drink at all?" the king asked again, still in doubt despite his inner bliss.

  
As far as he knew, the pale man only became sensitive and clingy when intoxicated or after they made up from an argument.

  
"I told you I didn't," Ja'far answered as he kissed the line of the king's neck. "I just wanted to see you."

  
Heat rushed through Sinbad's veins, but warmth overflowed in his heart. Just how much more could he desire him? Every time he fell in love with Ja'far over and over again, he was grateful for being woken up to a pair of fierce dark eyes staring down at him in that fateful, cold evening in Imuchakk.

  
"I'm sorry," Sinbad whispered as he closed his eyes, lips against bright and fluffy hair. "I didn't mean to make you lonely. It's just that..."

  
His fingers tightened around the pale man's waist. Given his recent behavior, of course, his beloved would be lonely. And he regretted it.

  
"Let me make it up to you."

  
Sinbad lifted Ja'far's legs and wrapped them around his own hips as he carried him inside, then he leaned him against the wall, squeezing his bottom cheeks while they liplocked.

  
His palms rejoiced with the soft flesh they were kneading. The pleasure encouraged the king to feel more of Ja'far's flesh, but before Sinbad could finish removing the cloth around Ja'far's waist, the pale man pushed him away.

  
"Why--"

  
The arms around the king's neck dropped as Ja'far abruptly went down on his knees. A pair of golden eyes widened. Sinbad shuddered at the sudden yet welcome sensation.

  
"Mmm..."

  
Blood flowed wildly in his every vein as the pale man took in his hard, throbbing member with a soft and hot mouth. After that wet inhale, Ja'far ran his tongue from base to tip, looking up at Sinbad as he did, then he sucked the sensitive tip.

  
Grabbing his white hair, the king groaned in pure pleasure. He could still remember the time when Ja'far last gave him head, and it was as if this night was a passionate treat. The pale man diligently rubbed his shaft, slurping down on what his mouth allowed.

  
"Ja'far..."

  
Tingling heat reached the back of Sinbad's neck as he watched Ja'far's expression. More than the tinge of being bashful, there was plenty of affection and yearning, driving Sinbad near his limit.

  
"Enough," he breathed.

  
"Mm?" reacted the pale man, lips on the length of his hardness.

  
In an instant, the king reached down to grab his sides. He lifted him, pinned the light body down the grand bed, and drowned him in wild breath-taking kisses.

  
"Sorry," he blew in his ear.

  
Strong hands quickly held Ja'far's legs up. Sinbad placed the lean legs at the back of his own hips, poking his hardness between the pale man's thighs.

  
For a moment, he expected Ja'far to nag at him with the sting of being entered without much preparation. But he found himself surprised at the flushed face beneath him.

  
As the tip of his member pushed its way in, it was welcomed by a slick, hot wetness. His lover whimpered inside his arms, dearly holding on to him.

  
"Haa... Ngh..."

  
The king chuckled softly against the pale man's jaw.

  
"You're quite prepared," he teased.

  
Instead of snapping at Sinbad, Ja'far leaned his head forward and bit the king's neck. Taking that as a cue, Sinbad ground his shaft deeper, powerfully hitting the spot that made his lover squirm and inhale sharply, not waiting to bring their pleasure to the top.

  
"Yaa-- ahh-- Nn-- Uh--"

  
With haste and vigor, Sinbad thrust in and out of the twitching tightness, drawing more gasps and obscene cries which filled the entire room along with the wet slapping noises of their skin. The way Ja'far's crevice hugged his thick shape when he pulled was sending sensual shivers down Sinbad's back.

  
The intense point of their friction, the contentment quenching the hunger deep inside them, and the security of each other's touches -- these were what Ja'far and Sinbad needed the most.

  
"Gu.. Haaa..."

  
With the intense coupling, even the bed was gasping on its own, the feet creaking and the headboard banging shamelessly against the wall. The lovers' combined moans also grew louder and heavier. Both pressed bodies were bathing in feverish sweat, tangled like coiled vines. Soon, Ja'far bit the broad shoulder he clutched on to. Quivering, he called his beloved's name as he shot his long, numbing release. When his inner muscles tightened, Sinbad found himself trembling, fiercely slamming in to jam Ja'far with his hot, thick honey. After a few minutes, he pulled free, his cream leaking from the pale man's crevice.

  
"Mmmp!"

  
Sinbad chased his thin lips as he sat up. If not for the arms beneath that lifted Ja'far's weight, he would have easily collapsed boneless to the bed. Still panting, he rested his head at the side of Sinbad's neck. Only then did Ja'far realize his eyes were wet with tears.

  
As Sinbad huffed, catching his breath against his lover's damp and wild hair, his eyes turned beady. Peeking from the parted night robes that almost fell off Ja'far's back was a portion of a distinct line -- the same line scar on his pale skin which distracted Sinbad that night in Remano.

  
In the morning before the couple's intimate night in Remano, Titus approached Sinbad in private. The subject of their talk was like falling leaf to a dark water surface. As the magi of the Reim Empire, Titus told him how unsettling the rukh had been acting each passing day from the distant East. It was then that Sinbad's support for the Summit was sought as Titus intended to participate and help fulfill Aladdin's goal.

  
The king of Sindria united the Seven Seas to build a strong force against Al Thamen, but easily agreeing to join the Summit would mean setting aside the current rift against the Kou Empire. To Sinbad, this decision was equal to the danger of letting Ren Kouen seek Ja'far again.

  
Just remembering the first imperial prince immediately stirred a storm of disgust deep in his stomach. Their battle in Balbadd remained vivid as though it just took place yesterday. If Hakuryuu's attack had swung in full power at Kouen in his weak state that time, he would have been so close to dying. Unexpectedly, Ja'far shielded Kouen from Hakuryuu at the very last moment before that could happen, getting himself a scar in the process.

  
The truth was the king had recently been unable to sleep with Ja'far in fear that he might get distracted again about it and arouse suspicion. The line scar on the back of the pale man reminded Sinbad that his beloved saved the man he wanted to finish. The king had already been able to move on, forget and ignore it, but with the Summit possibly being held, insecurity was starting to affect him again.

  
"Can I ask you something?" Sinbad whispered.

  
"Un," nodded the pale man against his shoulder.

  
"..."

  
Arms tightened behind him as the king led him gently on his back down the bed. Their foreheads touched as Sinbad remained on top of him.

  
"Did you ever regret being my follower?"

  
The edge of Ja'far's brow twitched. He blinked a few times, confused by the sudden words.

  
"Sin?"

  
And then, there was that look again. Sinbad gazed at him -- brows faintly wrinkled, eyes drooping, lashes casting troubled shadows to his handsome face, and lips ready to tremble.

  
The silence between them was overwhelming. After a long moment, Sinbad raised his face.

  
"It's a strange question, right?"

  
The king managed to laugh softly and smile, but even the curve of his lips channeled a sharp pang of hurt to Ja'far's heart. At that unguarded moment, Sinbad just looked so unbelievably weak. So much vulnerable.

  
The king exhaled, then raised his face.

  
"Ah, I feel like interrupting our sweet time. Let's just--"

  
Keeping his eyes open, Ja'far pulled him in for an affectionate kiss. The way the king shook in his touch, knitted his brows, and closed his eyes confirmed Ja'far's doubt.

  
He was right. Something was off with Sinbad.

  
"Not once."

  
The pale man broke away from the kiss, then held his lover's cheek.

  
"I hated you for many times, but I never regretted following you, not even once. What I regret was the time we got separated."

  
Utterly moved by what he heard, Sinbad's lips trembled as heavy breath passed them. He took the pale man's hand, then inhaled from his palm.

  
"What's wrong, Sin? What is making you ask this?" worried Ja'far.

  
"I just felt like asking," the king replied without a trace of sadness anymore.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Well, I've been quite a headache to you so I only wondered."

  
Hoping to leave the probing there, the king locked his lips. He ran his hands all over the pale man's chest, determined to savor him until morning.

  
As he tugged at Ja'far's upper robes, a faint noise from the direction of the door perked his ears. But with Ja'far beginning to harden against his abdomen, the random sound hardly mattered. That was until it grew distinct and attention-grabbing.

  
"You need to-- Ahn-- check that out," Ja'far cut in between their long smooch.

  
"Forget it," said the king, resuming his tongue play.

  
But the noise was so insistent. The clutter of a hard object on the distant marble floor could not be ignored even though they were swimming in their lust.

  
Finally able to turn away from the alluring body beneath him, Sinbad hurriedly climbed off the bed, looked around, then headed towards the door. The noise became clear. He clutched the golden handle and pulled open. Just what could be disturbing his good time in the middle of their--

  
The door abruptly closed. Sinbad shut it tight barely two seconds after opening it.

  
"What is it?" Ja'far inquired, having followed to the entrance in his bare feet and disheveled robes.

  
"Nothing important right now."

  
"Did you even see what it was?" Ja'far doubted after a pause.

  
"A cat with a funny toy in its mouth," Sinbad explained sheepishly.

  
As the pale man stared -- lips pursed and brows furrowed -- the king's heart threatened to leap out of his chest. He had never been so nervous.

  
"I'm sure the guards will take care of him. Let's go back to bed."

  
Casually dismissing the matter, he walked towards Ja'far, embraced him tightly, and licked down his neck. The king was leading the pale man back to the inner room when all of a sudden, his body stiffened.

  
"Eh?"

  
Without warning, red wires held his arms down close to his sides.

  
"Ja'far? What are you doing?" the king struggled.

  
The pale man shot him a strict, suspicious glance before heading to the entrance himself.

  
"Wait--"

  
And when the door opened, Ja'far was greeted by the king -- albeit he was much smaller. After a few blinks, he realized he was not peering down at Sinbad but at a little boy on his knees who somehow resembled him with his indigo hair, loop earrings, and curious gaze. A wooden toy shaped into cat was lying beside him.

  
The child was close to sobbing as the pale man towered over him.

  
"Ba...ba... Baba..."

  
The adviser's shoulders flinched at the whimper. After a few minutes of nerve wracking silence, Ja'far turned around and looked at the king. The ends of his lips stretched to a wide and bright smile that given a different circumstance would charm Sinbad.

 

"What a lovely child, Sin. Shall we let him in?"

 

 


	37. Moonlight 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and following this story. Thank you for the comments and all the kudos as well. 
> 
> I re-read the earlier chapters, and I just realized there was so much angst back when Ja'far had amnesia. Ah, in case you're wondering, I do not intend for the story to be tragic for either parties.

 

 

  
What was supposed to be a surprisingly passionate and blissfully sleepless night together had midway turned into an unanticipated interrogation. And it did not help that Ja'far was keeping the ultimate smile of displeasure while throwing his questions left and right, having his king besieged as though he were a stray kid guilty of mischief for two opposing armies. Sinbad had never been so anxious.

  
"You womanizer," said Ja'far, arms crossed stiffly before his chest after pacing the room. "Please don't beat around the bush. There's no use hiding the truth to me now."

  
"How many times have I told you?" helplessly replied Sinbad. "I don't know his mother. And his father."

  
Unconvinced of his innocence, the pale man sat across him. Between them, comfortably settled on the low tea table, was the trigger of the king's predicament -- a boy barely able to utter a word and far from capable of standing on his own two little feet. He was playing with his miniature wooden cat, oblivious to the distress of the couple in the grand room.

  
Following a tense silence, Ja'far heaved a deep sigh. After two hours, his smile had worn off. He looked like he had given up. He glanced at the kid ruefully, focusing for a moment on his cheek marks, then he cast his dark gray eyes to the king.

  
"You're the worst," he almost spat.

  
Sinbad got up, leaning forward.

  
"Believe me, Ja'far. I'm as clueless as you are about the child. All we know is that he's from the Toran Village."

  
"I can't believe you don't spare anybody," accused the pale man. "Even the young maidens of the Toran people--"

  
"You're jumping to unreasonable conclusions here," Sinbad argued impatiently.

  
"He--" Ja'far bit his lip. "He resembles you!"

  
The king paused, then looked at the child. He frowned.

  
"Like I said, he doesn't!" he answered.

  
"He does!" Ja'far asserted like a child, averting his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about him right away?"

  
"Because I knew you'd suspect me differently and react this way. Only his earrings and hairstyle are similar to mine. Except for the unnatural display of magoi, there's no other reason the Toran elders speculated he might be related to me."

  
"What if he took after his mother?" Ja'far asked, ignoring the other details.

  
"I had never," Sinbad stressed, "ever slept with anyone from the Toran Village."

  
"I don't believe you," darkly stated Ja'far.

  
"Couldn't we believe in each other? Why are you being so difficult--"

  
"UWAAA--"

  
Both of them jolted at the sudden cry. The child's voice boomed between them, instantly silencing their heated argument. Sinbad stiffened.

  
"We frightened him," he worried. "Don't cry, here's your toy. There you go. You're a good boy, right?"

  
Ja'far watched Sinbad's effort to hush the child. It was nearly dawn. None of them had gotten any sleep yet, and there was plenty of work waiting for them by the time the sun would have risen high.

  
"Let's rest," Ja'far said as he stood up.

  
He took the boy into his arms, patting him gently on the back. He marveled at the thought that the child was not as big as when Hinahoho's children were infants. The cries eventually softened into faint sobs. The baby calmed down.

  
"Ba... ba..."

  
"I'll return him to his room. His nurse is probably up now and aware that he's missing."

  
Reluctantly, Sinbad nodded. He followed as Ja'far headed to the door.

  
"We'll continue our talk later."

  
"No," Ja'far said coldly. "Please concentrate on your duties."

  
Then he exited and shut the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was not like nobody expected that one day, Sinbad's carefree ways in the past would most likely get the better of him and bring inevitable fruit into his kingdom. Every single one of the other generals had long been certain that fateful day would be an "interesting" scene between the king and his adviser.

  
Masrur still recalled the private meeting of the eight generals, once headed by Ja'far years ago, to brainstorm for methods that would prevent Sinbad from thoughtlessly sleeping with women. Even back then, they all surmised it was kind of late for their plans, what with the several years prior that Sinbad easily succumbed to his vices. And now, it was just surreal to watch something close to the foreseen scandal unfold before them.

  
A small gathering began with Hinahoho sharing his issues about the rebellious phase of his children, while Drakon asked their advice on the best anniversary gift to surprise his wife. Masrur seemed content on drinking and eating, responding to them every once in a while. But as the moon shone brighter, Sinbad grew quiet.

  
"Sinbad, are you okay?" cautiously said Hinahoho. "Do you want a drink?"

  
The king shook his head lifelessly. His forehead rested on his steepling fingers, head low for a long while now as if waiting for the solution to float on the table surface.

  
"He's really in a pinch," said Drakon, drinking his own fill of wine.

  
Masrur kept on observing them, eating his roasted meat meekly. The truth was he had anticipated a flashy scolding, but it never happened. At this point, the degree of his wonder for Ja'far's capabilities leveled up; always, only Ja'far could place restraints on Sinbad without second thoughts.

  
"I think," Sinbad said wearily, "I won't drink alcohol again."

  
His generals were stunned. The cool evening wind blew over in the gazebo. The king raised his face and smiled.

  
"Haha..." he laughed sheepishly and weakly. "I can't believe a time in my life would come that I'd say that. I'm done."

  
"Majesty, even if you say that, Ja'far still won't believe you," blandly said Masrur.

  
Sighing, Hinahoho wiped his face with his palm. Drakon leaned back in his chair.

  
"You're hardly persuasive. He'd just think you're regretting a great sin," Drakon commented.

  
"That's why I said that," Sinbad pointed out, sulking. "Ja'far doesn't trust me because I was drinking. Ah, this frustrates me! This is much worse than when I was accused of defiling Kougyoku!"

  
"Master, you do not have any doubts he might be your child?" Drakon asked.

  
"I haven't done anything wrong. I didn't do it with anyone else for the past few years! Well, I deliberately slept once with a young courtesan out of my despair for Ja'far's absence. I'm certain she never got pregnant. Following that night and until now, she's regularly serving drinks to Sharrkan in the Mercantile House."

  
"But you were intoxicated more than once in the last couple of years," Masrur said.

  
"Masrur, are you really on my side?" Sinbad brooded over his words.

  
"I thought I'd mention it."

  
"Even if I was drunk, I couldn't have gone to Toran Village. I have no recollection of the sort. I can't take this anymore! I'd rather he reprimand me and we get this matter over with."

  
Drakon and Hinahoho looked at each other, both awed by the situation. Perhaps Ja'far's silent and indifferent treatment to the king for nearly three weeks was already taking its toll. Soon, they would become even busier as the celebration for the founding anniversary was fast approaching.

  
"You'll both be fine," Hinahoho comforted his king. "I heard he's checking on the baby a few times a week. I think I saw this side of him back when my wife was still alive. You know he's like a son to us, too. She told me that Ja'far once had a tendency to be secretly sensitive and jealous. Well, jealous might not be the right word for it now, though."

  
Pursing his lips, Sinbad straightened his back and fell into a pensive silence. His mien easily slipped into the calculating self he assumed whenever plots went through his head. Then, another concern appeared to have crossed his mind. He rose, walked over the viny post, and looked up at the starlit sky. The hovering clouds shadowed his face.

  
"To be honest, the other side of me has been thinking about punishing Ja'far."

  
His generals wished to discredit what they heard. Their king spoke from a deep daze, but it felt like it held truth they never had a glimpse of. The stillness that prevailed afterwards in the gazebo grew unsettling. The Fanalis tilted his head.

  
"You're hurt, after all," Masrur concluded. "By him, unknowingly."

  
"I'm afraid he knows that now," said the king. "Maybe it's not just about the child anymore."

  
A contrite smile painted Sinbad's face as he turned. He realized he had been putting it off for so long. More than eight months had passed, and neither of them had yet to mention a word that would bring up what was behind them. It was probably for both their peace and insecurity that they were hesitant. Even to this extent, Sinbad grasped: they simply loved each other so much -- their feelings together akin to two twisted, entwined vines crawling ever higher to the moist wall of their home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ja'far clearly remembered being invited to meet Lady Kougyoku during her late afternoon stroll in town. He completed his duties early, and for this day, he had foregone the advance work he planned for the next morning. A few hours before the setting sun, he went out of the castle and strode towards the Bazaar. The walk he took to get in the busy market area managed to loosen up his stiff back and shoulders. Shortly, there in the gift shop not far from the main street, he found the princess... and the younger generals.

  
As the pale man drew near, he sensed déjà vu about this questionable bunch. Why did these brats keep on poking their noses into his personal affairs?

  
"Ja'far!" cheered Kougyoku. "It's a wonderful coincidence. They're also out here for food and shopping."

  
Of course, it was not by chance that the others were here. He was quite sure they got wind of their rendezvous and followed the unassuming princess downtown. The pale man paid them a dry look before grinning at Kougyoku.

  
Their group automatically caught the attention of tourists and citizens alike as they entered various stores and stopped by small stalls together. Sharrkan and Yamraiha amused a few onlookers with the little banters they could not help but share whenever they met. Guided by the chivalrous Spartos, Kougyoku was delighted to find fancy accessories. Ja'far tailed them, keeping an even expression on his face.

  
Early in the evening, Pisti led them to a restaurant well-known in the district for its cozy ambiance. The dark wooden furniture inside the wide space were imported from the West, while the art pieces were crafted by the locals. They were given the private lodging space at the upper floor. Under an amber lamp, several food and wine was served.

  
"I hope we get to do this frequently," said Kougyoku.

  
"Not a problem," Yamraiha assured her. "When the founding anniversary is over, we can meet up again and go to the new spa."

  
"Oh, I wonder if there'd be lots of lovely staff there. Hey, Spartos. Let's visit the place next week," Sharrkan said.

  
Blushing, Spartos laughed nervously. Just imagining that a young lady would be massaging his naked back and limbs with bare hands was enough to make him feel dizzy. He prayed that he would be able to find an excuse not to go. When his vision floated on the table, he caught a brief but keen stare from Kougyoku.

  
"I heard our guests would be staying until after the celebration," Pisti said after downing her glass of wine.

  
Ja'far nodded. As she had guessed, the adviser would react only to subjects related to work and national affairs.

  
"This morning, they received the permission to extend their leave from the Royal Palace in Remano," he said. "They're waiting for Yunan."

  
"Looks like we'll be facing some mood swings again from His Majesty," Sharrkan whistled.

  
The mere mention of the king had Ja'far's eyes narrowing. He kept his eyes low on his mug.

  
"I couldn't wait for him to arrive! I wish Yunan would indulge me about his magic techniques," Yamraiha chirped.

  
Sharrkan snorted before refilling his mug. A waitress came to collect their plates and replaced a pitcher of sweet wine and snacks.

  
The random conversation continued for a few more hours until the rest of them became tipsy with the generous supply of alcohol to their table. Kougyoku began hiccuping in the middle of her stories. Yamraiha slurred some of her words while Sharrkan chuckled over every little thing. Due to Pisti's constant urging, even Ja'far ended up drinking more than what he usually allowed himself to take in. His freckled cheeks were scarlet and his eyes dreamy.

  
"I think you're really about to doze off," Spartos, still sober, told the adviser. "Shall we return to the castle?"

  
For a handful of times now, he caught him lightly swaying in his seat. Ja'far shook his head as he blinked wide to keep himself awake. He ordered coffee and jolted when Pisti laughed loudly beside him.

  
"I'm fine," he said. "I don't wanna go back yet."

  
"It's quite late. His Majesty might be wondering where we all went since the afternoon."

  
"Don't worry, Spar. He won't notice," Sharrkan waved his hand. "I know he's showing the baby to the magi friends tonight."

  
"Is that so?" Ja'far replied in sulking gloom.

  
Spartos sighed. Yamraiha glared at the swordsman. Since it was already brought up to the table, Kougyoku reached out across to hold Ja'far's hand.

  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I snuck out and secretly took the child to the castle the night of the Mahrajan," she said contritely.

  
"You did nothing wrong. It's the king's order. I'm not really upset over it," assured the pale man, smiling ruefully.

  
"I say we start to get used to this by now. We don't know how many more of them might-- Ou! Why you!" Sharrkan spat heavily after Yamraiha abruptly twisted and pulled his ear.

  
"Please ignore this moron," the lady magician said sternly before switching to a calm tone. "Nothing accurate proves that the child is the king's son. His roots are too mysterious, if you ask me."

  
"Mysterious? I heard he was abandoned."

  
"The villagers found him as a healthy infant, already a few months old, near the woods. There was no sign of his parents. None of those in the Toran Village here in the Southern Seas were aware of anyone discreetly pregnant. But the infant was undoubtedly like them."

  
"His parents might have been from a different Toran land and have left him intentionally in the island," Pisti suggested.

  
"That is possible," Kougyoku responded. "He's completely harmless like how babies should be when I got him here."

  
"I understand he has an incredible rukh on him," said Ja'far.

  
Perhaps sobering up a little with the turn in the conversation, Yamraiha nodded, her expression tight.

  
"Like the rukh of a dungeon conqueror, the quality of magoi almost the same as that of the one we all know. That's why they surmised he might belong to His Majesty."

  
"They're still investigating," said Spartos, peering at Ja'far. "Not everyone knows about the boy yet."

  
The pale adviser remained silent for a long moment as the merry talk resumed. He stopped drinking and found himself in deep thought as he stared out the window. He had been ignoring Sinbad for three weeks now. But truth be told, it was not because he doubted his honesty over the child, contrary to what his peers were suspecting. He was long past this concern the very next day after he found out about the child. It was just logical to keep the gifted boy under their protection.

  
When he tracked back, he realized there was a different issue between them. He felt it back then in Remano. Even though they were both driven by passion in a steamy night, the sudden break during a mind-numbing coupling was never too easy to forget. Sinbad seemed to have avoided him, which Ja'far believed was not because of the child. Then, there was the question out of nowhere and the pained expression from a few weeks ago.

  
Before midnight, the tipsy bunch returned to the castle. Instead of going straight to his quarters, Ja'far went to see the child's room. The nurse bowed before she left him alone for his visit. The low bed was reconstructed to have little fences around in case the boy ended up crawling away again in the middle of the night.

  
The pale man watched the boy sleep from a distance. After having visited many times now, he had confirmed that the boy did not get any specific facial features from Sinbad. However, he could not deny that the aura was similar. If anything, it was quite strange, but the boy reminded him of someone else familiar. He just could not quite put a finger on who it was.

  
While he stayed firm on his feet, leaning against the door, a wave of exhaustion came to him although he was not really drunk. It seemed that two cups of coffee an hour before they left the restaurant was not enough to wash away all the alcohol in his system.

  
Ja'far let out a deep breath. Slowly, he approached the child in light footsteps. His dark eyes narrowed as he observed the boy roll to his side in his sound slumber. He could not deny the initial jealousy he felt that evening he saw the innocent child at Sinbad's doorstep. For Sinbad to share a bond like a lovely kid with a different person was reason enough for Ja'far's confidence in their relationship to be shattered.

  
"I wonder how it'd have been if you were mine instead..." he uttered as though he was dreaming.

  
A moment later, the pale man chuckled softly to himself, dismissing the idea that alcohol appeared to have messed up his train of thought. He bent over to caress the child's cheek with the tips of his fingers. The smooth, delicate skin was pleasantly warm.

  
"Don't you think it's about time His Majesty gives you a name?"

  
Given the child's enigmatic power, Sinbad would more than likely take him in and raise him as his own. At that moment, the pale man remembered Ji Chun and the other children he took care of in Balbadd. Inevitably remembering Ren Kouen, his chest tightened in sheer discomfort.

  
Upon returning to Sindria, Ja'far anticipated the day when Sinbad would inquire about the year in the Kou Empire and Balbadd that he did not have his memories. But questions never came, no confrontation or short remarks either. It was as though Sinbad forgot what happened, like the year apart never existed. The pale man was sure that was not truly the case, though. Everything was deliberate with the king.

  
On the other hand, Ja'far could not bring himself to initiate the topic of the past. It still pained him to recall all of those times that he wound up betraying his beloved king. He was greatly remorseful that his actions, despite being under amnesia, caused Sinbad to suffer.

  
Still, Ja'far found that the king was also being unreasonable. He hated him for it. Why did he even need to keep important matters from him and make him look like a fool? The pale man had grown irritated with the many months he was trying to read Sinbad between the lines.

  
"He's still angry, isn't he?" Ja'far asked, knowing there would be no response.

 

 

 


	38. Moonlight 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> So sorry for the long wait. I have gotten so busy in the past few months.  
> But to make it all up to you, I am adding three new chapters.
> 
> I may take a long time to reply to comments, but I really appreciate all of them. As always, I would like to thank you all who read, like and follow this story.  
> Thanks for your patience as well. ;D 
> 
> And yes, if you missed that handsome smirk, you can go ahead and read now. Haha.

 

  
"How long do you plan to stand like a bewildered cat?"

  
A pair of dark gray eyes blinked twice. Ja'far shook his head and seemed to force alertness to his drifting senses. From where he stood by the wide double doors of the bedroom, he cleared his throat softly as he stared back at Kouen. The pale man appeared to not have realized until he was spoken to again that he had been spacing out, when he should have already left his master's place after their short exchange.

  
"I'm sorry," he uttered awkwardly.

  
The first imperial prince watched him for another moment, then kept his thin eyes focused on the long, ancient-looking scroll which lay open down his lap, the slightly rounded ends spread out over the edge of the mattress. It was one of his studious nights when he usually shut everything else around him, keeping himself deeply absorbed by his favorite research volumes. But on this particular evening, he decided to send a maidservant to call his most favored vassal.

  
A couple of days ago, Ja'far returned from his expedition to the northern island in the Eastern Continent. After more than a week of shattering the local resistance, he successfully subjugated the ethnic groups living in the area, separating the elderly from the young members with potential. The captured youth were taken to Balbadd for examination and, later on, deployment to other territories of the Kou Empire. They were to go through sorting either to serve as labor slaves or helpers in the army.

  
Upon arriving in the capital of Balbadd, the pale man dutifully paid his respects to Kouen. Ja'far's interaction with him was professional and lacked any intimate familiarity to the observant eyes of court officials. He exited the grand hall following his initial obligation to the first prince and proceeded to meet Koumei in the war council.

  
Ja'far was evidently paler and skinnier. Taking in his almost fragile bearing, Kouen ordered him this evening to get a week of rest from his duties in the city which the pale man found rather too long and unnecessary. The first prince had no complaints about the stubborn workaholic streak that his vassal had, but something about his behavior after the campaign bothered him. Ja'far returned a little reserved with his supposed lover.

  
Just as when Ja'far was twisting his heels to leave, Kouen shifted and darted his fierce gaze at him.

  
"Are you hiding something from me?" he demanded, his voice whole and deep.

  
Ja'far looked up abruptly, a confused expression overwhelming his features. His brows were knitted in what could be interpreted as mixed alarm and guilt.

  
"No, I don't, Your Excellency. I have nothing to keep from you."

  
"What are you thinking about, then?" Kouen asked, setting his scrolls aside.

  
Ja'far pursed his lips before he employed his business facade.

  
"My apologies. I was just concerned about the situation of some young slaves. I thought they're too small and sickly to handle strenuous labor," he said without fully meeting his master's eyes. "They could die immediately."

  
"You're worried about them."

  
"To a certain degree, I was."

  
"Do you know how that type of attention might become incredibly problematic?"

  
With his shoulders growing stiff, Ja'far peered straight into the sharp eyes of the first prince. Ja'far parted his lips, but Kouen spoke soon after he stood up in a commanding fashion from his wide bed.

  
"You're sympathizing with your acquired subjects. How are you going to objectively determine their potential and use them to their full extent?"

  
"It was only a momentary concern that crossed my mind. A fleeting observation, My Prince."

  
Narrowing his eyes, Kouen stopped a foot away from Ja'far, staring him down, his focus piercing as though the latter gravely offended him. His distaste must have radiated easily as the pale man averted his gaze, shifting backwards in discomfort.

  
"It's called weakness, Ja'far."

  
The statement seemed to disturb his vassal as he lowered his head, hiding his furrowed brows. Koumei once told Kouen that Ja'far had a complex when it came to seeking his master's approval. Kouen could see the complex manifesting, and it was surreal yet amusing in a twisted sense to use the power he had over him.

  
Still, a distant voice played like a venomous whisper in his ear. It was as though Kougyoku's warning about Ja'far's amnesia formed as an irritating reminder whenever Kouen grew complacent with their fabricated relationship.

  
"Can I still trust you?" he asked dubiously.

  
"Of course!" Ja'far almost panicked in answering, eyes blinking wide. "I will do anything for the welfare of Your Excellency."

  
"If I asked you to eliminate all the slaves now, will you do it?"

  
"Wha-- You can't--"

  
Stammering, the pale man clenched his fists. He pursed his lips tight, looking downright defeated and embarrassed. Sweat mantled his fair face, unable to even glance at his master.

  
"They're valuable subjects," he quickly defended before realizing his fault. "I mean, we took the effort to bring them here. We can't just dispose them without substantial reason."

  
Kouen frowned. The first prince did not know if Ja'far was born with a tendency to be morally inconsistent. Indeed he was smart, responsible and efficient. His diplomatic skills were exemplary; and he accomplished, with impeccable precision, any assigned tasks.

  
Just a word from Kouen or Koumei, and Ja'far would kill without questions, undisturbed, no regrets or remorse, but since the day he had returned from the recent campaign, he exuded... uncertainty.

  
"You have a reasonable point. Nevertheless, your hesitation is endangering your loyalty to me," darkly stated the first prince.

  
"It hasn't changed."

  
"You've proven yourself worthy from the day you joined me here in Balbadd. I have been greatly satisfied with you up until a minute ago when you showed me that you could throw the last four months of effort for nothing relevant."

  
Ja'far swallowed, gaze darting around aimlessly. After a troubled moment, he reached out and held onto his master's arms. Kouen could feel the pale man's fingers slightly trembling as they grasped around the fabric of his evening robes.

  
"I just couldn't help myself from feeling something for them."

  
"Pity is the last thing you need in my world, Ja'far. I conquer lands to take everything I can with my hands. You can't continue serving by my side with your current internal conflict. I've told you before, I do not favor indecisiveness," Kouen emphasized, "I detest it."

  
Ja'far seemed to want to shrink in shame. He abruptly knelt down and clasped his hands together, lowering his head once more in submission.

  
"Please forgive me, My Prince. I--" he looked up with helpless eyes before he continued, "I don't know why I was even affected. I don't remember anything from my past that may have caused this. Sometimes I can't understand myself."

  
Once more, there it was -- the look from those dark gray eyes that could stir Kouen into a stormy mess of emotions. Surely, he did not just summon the pale man in the middle of the night to question his loyalty, reprimand him as his superior and reduce him to appear like a poor servant pleading by his feet. He called for him because he wanted to see his charming face and touch his silky, fair body after being separated.

  
The entire time he was sitting up in the grand bed, the first prince was secretly waiting for Ja'far to display his profound inclination just like he always did before. However, none of the usually chaste yet inviting caresses occurred. For a bizarre period, Ja'far remained firm by the double doors, lost in his yearning towards him before Kouen started this argument.

  
"Get up," ordered the first prince. "Spend the week to refocus yourself."

  
The pale man did as he was told, but did not hide his reluctance to leave. He looked over his shoulder to nod at his master, then waited a minute before pulling the metal handle. Before the door could even reveal a bit of space, a firm force shut it tightly.

  
"Have you longed for me?" suddenly asked Kouen, closing the little distance between him and his vassal.

  
Ja'far stiffened. His shoulders flinched as the first prince drew nearer. Kouen stretched out his arms and placed his palms flat against the crafted wood, securing the pale man close to his torso.

  
"Look at me," he ordered against the back of Ja'far's head, the soft ends of silver-white hair brushing the tip of his nose.

  
With ginger movements, the pale man turned around, leaning his back against the door. Silence prevailed as he kept his eyes on Kouen. He had no idea that the troubled yet smitten gaze he gave him was enough to make his master melt. Ja'far had no clue that the regal demeanor he got used to enveloped an intense desire.

  
The imperial prince allowed himself to become mesmerized by the alluring existence trapped inside the slim room between his raised arms. He could feel the growing need to just seize those lean limbs and make Ja'far writhe and cry beneath his broad body. After he slept with the pale man for the first time, boundless and wild attachment began overtaking him; and it did not help that the burning interest was directed to only one person. Spending the night with a prized lady was not even an option, choice or mindless necessity anymore.

  
With Ja'far, the slightest smell of his breath or the simple rustle of his light hair was more than capable of making Kouen drown in lust. He had never thought that he would be a slave to this kind of untamed passion by just allowing Sinbad's adviser to live under his wing.

  
"Answer my question," sternly said the first prince.

"I do," he confessed as though in a trance. "I missed waking up in the mornings with you beside me."

  
A content smile painted Kouen's face. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Ja'far's.

  
"Expect those mornings again," he whispered intimately before claiming those supple, thin lips.

  
"Mmp--"

  
The initial contact of eager mouths was like a spark of fireworks. It sent exciting jolts to both their bodies, making them twist for better angles. The heat of their locked lips was fuel to the fire that surged down their pressed frames.

  
Kouen slipped his tongue in, ravishing his lover's willing mouth with numbing force, sweeping down each slick corner. His heart pounded hard when Ja'far returned the intensity with his own wet flesh as he slid his arms up his master's back. For a very long moment, they stayed on their feet by the entrance, sharing moist breaths in between hungry and desperate kisses while running their hands at every part of each other's torso.

  
By the time Kouen pulled away, his defined chest was already damp with sweat. He was pleased to open his eyes to a panting Ja'far whose freckled cheeks were flushed and lips swollen. Without hesitation, he grabbed him by the waist, leading him towards the bed.

  
"Aren't you upset with me?" asked the pale man as he followed the first prince's steps.

  
"I am."

  
A contrite expression surfaced on Ja'far's face that did not linger long. He was hurriedly pushed down the bed by a strong push of Kouen's hands. Soon after, his breath was caught again in another fiery kiss, his lower limbs still hanging down the side of the bed.

  
"Wai--" he struggled to break free from the wild lip chase. "Kouen-- Hngh-- Just a second--"

  
"Don't give me petty excuses," the first prince growled. "I won't stop even if you beg."

  
"Your scrolls would be ruined!" Ja'far worried.

  
Kouen grimaced. How could he forget about his treasured possessions in the face of scorching lust? As he straightened up and his vision wandered down the several overlapping research volumes on top of silken sheets, it finally struck him how much Ja'far could monopolize his entire consciousness.

  
He strangely did not feel bothered about the idea of those rare and exquisite knowledge being ripped under their obscene weight. He could not wait to savor every stretch of skin he could get his hands on.

  
But as much as he desired to make Ja'far scream in pleasure as soon as possible, the pale man was already carefully rolling up the title he was reading earlier.

  
"It's very difficult to find these volumes even with your influence. Prince Koumei said these scrolls are priceless. We can't just let them be destroyed," the pale man said.

  
The first prince could not believe Ja'far got the nerve to nag at him this time, and his tone was even firmer than Koumei's. That said, what should Kouen expect? Like nobody else, the pale man had been breaching boundaries with him since the moment he woke up in his territory.

  
"Have you always been like this?" he voiced out one of his thoughts.

  
"What do you mean?" Ja'far asked without looking up, neatly rolling in another volume.

  
"Like you're imposing to your king."

  
"You know I couldn't account for what it was for me in the past before I..." Ja'far paused to meet his master's scowl, finally aware that Kouen was getting more and more irritated. "I've never intended what you think I'm doing."

  
"You have the audacity to reveal your guts to me, as always."

  
"My--my apologies," the pale man said sheepishly as his fingers resumed their movements. "I just couldn't even read you most of the time. I am certain of only one thing in my life. And I think it has also been this way before the amnesia. I wouldn't wish to serve anyone else but you."

  
Kouen felt another hard beating inside his chest, finding it disconcerting whenever the sensation happened with Ja'far around.

  
"Stop that," he commanded curtly.

  
So much for being objective with his acquired subject.

  
The first prince abruptly pulled the pale man by the leg, sliding him off the bed and dragging him down the floor. Like a ravenous beast, he tore Ja'far's evening clothes away while seizing his wonderful lips, teeth capturing the delicate flesh.

  
"Uhh-- Mmp--"

  
One strong hand held Ja'far at the back of his head. His master did not stop assaulting his mouth, saliva smearing his face. The way he squirmed breathlessly delighted Kouen, who was encouraged to slurp down his fair neck, moving further to leave marks on his chest, stomach, and the inside of his thighs.

  
Ja'far was dripping hard under him. The sight of his responsive member was a sweetly dangerous temptation, teasing the first prince for the attention he really did not mind bestowing.

  
"Very troublesome," he grunted.

  
Before Ja'far could react to his words, Kouen wrapped his mouth around the erection, causing the former to shudder and gasp in bliss. With great urgency, he sucked the warm shaft, not forgetting to run his tongue from tip to base. Later, he alternated between squeezing with deft fingers, tasting the length, and suckling the crown.

  
"Ahhh-- Kou-- Ahn!"

  
Not wasting any second, Kouen began fondling the tempting crevice below using the dripping honey and his saliva to coat the tip of his long finger. The initial push had Ja'far jerking his hips.

  
"En," cried the pale man in lewd voice while shaking his head. "Not at the same time-- Hyaa!"

  
Without meaning to, the ends of Kouen's lips stretched upwards. Upon hearing that loud and seductive cry, he knew he hit the pleasure spot with his forceful jab. He aimed for the same spot again and again in time with his hungrily noisy suckles until Ja'far shivered longer, tugging desperately at Kouen's crimson hair.

  
"Yaaa-- En-- Ahhh-- Haa!"

  
It was a splendid treat. The warm liquid filling his mouth and coating his buds tasted perfect. Ja'far was akin to intoxicating honey to him -- a flavor like no other that he would enjoy to the very last drop.

  
As he took off his own clothes, the first prince stared down his huffing lover. Ja'far's dark eyes were watery, but still brimming with passion. His fluffy hair was damp and wild against the floor.

  
Kouen's own member was already aching in impatient hardness. Two months without Ja'far to fulfill his primal needs felt like eternity of worthless control. Determined to make up for those nights, he grabbed the pale man's shoulders and turned him around. He pushed his slender torso down the bed, face forward the sheets and backside exposed to him.

  
As he entangled his left hand with Ja'far's, he inclined down and murmured into the latter's reddish ear.

  
"I won't let you sleep tonight."

  
"Gu-- Ahh!"

  
Judging with how sharply Ja'far jerked, stretched his spine and lolled his head backwards, Kouen reckoned his brusque penetration must have stung so much. He secured the pale body with his right hand firm around the hip, making sure they remained kneeling in place by the side of the bed.

  
"Haa--a-- Mmpp--" the pale man sounded like he was biting his lip for anchor.

  
Sensual sounds filled the room as Kouen began slamming in and out with profound force, roughly clutching Ja'far's hip in the process. The bed creaked in scandalous motions, the wooden posts shaking nonstop along their obscenity.

  
Helplessly gripping the crumpled sheets, the pale man huffed out loud as though he ran hundreds of meters, unable to form discernable words. He just shook his head, seeming to grow breathless with the intensity of their coupling.

  
At some point, Kouen became wary that his lover's body might break because of his brute strength, however, there was no way he could slow down even for just a minute. The hugging tightness around his throbbing cock was so pleasant to his nerves. He could not help but close his eyes and part his mouth to let out lustful groans while grinding against hot insides.

  
Increasing his pace further, the first prince leaned down and licked his lover's sweaty back and shoulders. He ground his thick shaft deeper, adding powerful offense upon every contact to the pale man's prostate.

  
"En," Ja'far groaned almost like a cat.

  
Kouen bit his ear before trailing wet kisses down his jaw and neck. Kouen's other hand reached up to clasp Ja'far's right. He had the pale man completely pinned down beneath him on all fours, slender torso against the bed, at the mercy of his weight and fierce pounding.

  
After a few minutes, the first prince felt the spasms of his lover's frame, the latter's cries drawn out and hoarse. And this sultry noise of orgasm was music to his ears, because Ja'far kept on singing his name together with his release.

  
Totally carried away with the mind-blowing climax of his lover, the first prince rocked his hips with incredible speed and bursting power that had the feet of the bed partially sliding off its place.

  
Ja'far gripped the sheets as though he were to fall off, still writhing under Kouen as his delicious spot was continuously rammed. Following a few more violent thrusts, Kouen shivered and in an electrifying sensation to his nerves, he pressed all of his weight over Ja'far.

  
A sense of triumph and satisfaction washed over him as he jammed the pale man with his creamy heat.

  
"I thought you didn't want to ruin my treasures," he exhaled against sweaty nape.

  
"Huh?" Ja'far asked in daze.

  
The corners of the first prince's mouth rose, drawing on his face his ever confident smirk. He finally straightened up his back and pulled his member out of the hot crevice it was nestled in. Half the length of the bed was a mess of damp, wrinkled sheets, stained on the edges by Ja'far's honey. When Ja'far stiffly got up on his feet and looked down, his scarlet face turned pale.

  
Embracing him from behind, Kouen chuckled against the side of his head, arms wrapped around his collar bones.

  
"Felt that great?"

  
A particular scroll among others caught their eyes, a portion of it was conspicuously crumpled.

  
"I'm sorry, I-- I'll fix it."

  
"It's not torn," said Kouen. "Will you finish putting them away?"

  
Ja'far nodded apologetically. After removing all of the volumes from the mattress with extra care, the first prince led him to settle comfortably by his side. They indulged themselves into several rounds of uninhibited union. The coupling might have been too taxing for the pale man as he easily fell into a slumber when he snuggled into his lover's arms.

  
Before Ja'far came into his life, Kouen would have never harbored fondness over such intimacy. If any was initiated by a courtesan or a court official's daughter, he easily grew indifferent or bored. There was also no doubt that he would never allow a foreigner, subject or vassal inside his private quarters for a passionate evening. Only Ja'far was the ultimate exception, which what seemed be the case in almost everything to him.

  
How many times had Koumei told him that this was an extremely impulsive and dangerous game he was playing?

  
A pair of red eyes narrowed. A conceited smile graced his features in the quiet night. It was not like he was so head-over-heels with the person sleeping next to him to the extent that he could not think anymore. If matters did not go according to plan, he would not hesitate to throw the liability away.

  
"En..." a dreamy murmur tickled the base of his neck.

  
Not sparing any words, Kouen peered down. Ja'far did not seem to be fully awake yet.

  
"Thank you," he whispered, eyes half-open. "You let me enter your life again even with my memories still missing."

  
Kouen's lips pursed, an eyebrow twitched.

  
"I'm truly fortunate that I'm with you," Ja'far sounded exhausted and worried at the same time. "I can't imagine... if I woke up in another place. If somebody else found me..."

  
The pale man's dark eyes closed wearily. His thin lips parted as soft breaths passed between them. For a long moment, Kouen stared blankly, feeling a bizarrely constricting pressure within his chest.

  
"Brother King, what is overwhelming you?"

  
Koumei's voice filled the room, prompting the first prince to move his thin eyes, albeit in a skillfully discreet motion. His vision refocused on the spread of historical research over his office table, the reality of his surroundings dawning on him in a breath.

  
"I'm comparing some historical analyses," he said blandly, reading.

  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Koumei sighed. He walked from the entrance to sit in front of his brother's desk. He noted how that particular scroll Kouen was holding was oddly crumpled near the edge.

  
"Your eyes weren't moving a while ago," the second prince commented.

  
"..."

  
Needless to say, Koumei had already figured out what was most likely going through his head. But he could not stop his thoughts from wandering away earlier. Not when he was reminded of his dearest's wonderful memories with him.

  
"Did you ever find yourself hating him?" asked the second prince.

  
Leaning back in his chair, Kouen began writing more notes. The question struck him as funny, although he contemplated his response. His composure was very much intact as he answered.

  
"I did. Sometimes."

 

 

 


	39. Moonlight 39

  
Koumei let out another long breath. The implication did not seem to bother Kouen at all.

  
Sitting in the war council past midnight and reviewing army reports following merely a handful hours of rest drained the second prince's already meager stock of energy. To verify a few matters regarding the trade route in Balbadd and for a brief change of pace, he decided to see Kouen in his office at noon. But instead of discussing the concerns right away, he ended up touching on an entirely different topic.

  
"Sometimes..." he repeated, watching Kouen write in a fine manner expected of an imperial son. "Very contrary to his hatred of you which isn't just occasional."

  
"I should also mention disgust, humiliation and regret. He told me about them plenty of times."

  
"And that doesn't trouble you at all?"

  
"Not much," replied Kouen, his lips twisting upwards. "I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling complicated."

  
"Brother King, you really fell hard for him. Honestly, it's not even amusing."

  
The first prince stopped writing, looking up at his younger brother with dangerous eyes. His lips were a flat line against his well-contoured face.

  
"It's not," he heavily said in a deep voice. "This nonsense irritates me so much I want to burn the seas around here dry."

  
"Please be reasonable. The trade and naval ships need to serve their basic purpose."

  
"I might as well turn them all to ash."

  
Holding the back of his neck, Koumei got up on his feet. The scenes of unnatural fire in Qishan's merchant city were still detailed in his mind. The paperwork that followed the incident was nearly a nightmare to him and the builders. He did not need that rage repeated in Balbadd in addition to their current court problems.

  
"Shall we take a walk while we discuss the trade routes?" he invited even though he truly wanted to head back to his quarters and sleep.

  
"Ji Chun is training in the grounds with Alibaba," said Kouen as he went towards the door.

  
It had been a while since he last checked the boy's fighting progress. Alibaba became his secondary mentor whenever the first prince did not have enough time or right mood to train Ji Chun. Later on, it was apparent this setup worked better for the boy's welfare; Kouen's rigid ways was balanced by Alibaba's accommodating nature.

  
On their way to the newly restored training yard, the brother-princes managed to discuss the court's urgent and important matters. Although they just returned to the humid territory a few days ago from a short trip to the mainland, none of their staff had taken time off to rest; everyone resumed his duties without complaint.

  
The imperial palace was already reconstructed into a much better looking and magically secure residence than it had been before Sinbad's infiltration and Hakuryuu's rampage. Alibaba and his entire household moved to one of the inner wings of the palace, having already adjusted to their present environment. Most of the blond lad's tasks was related to public dealings to which Morgiana often accompanied him, while Toto and Orba spent more time with the military units.

  
There were some instances when Alibaba and Koumei got into arguments, however, nothing turned too serious to prompt constant intervention from the first prince. Kouha was sent to assist Hakuei in the northern territory in order to make sure their force there hid no cracks. It was only a matter of time before the Kou Empire became divided because of Hakuryuu's bitter ambition. Kouen could see the decades of imperial stability crumbling down to needless chaos brought about by familial vengeance and boundless contempt.

  
Upon arriving at the training yard, they found Alibaba clad in his djinn equip and swinging his metal vessel around to limit the boy's attacks. It was common sense that at this point, their strength did not match, but that was just the kind of training the first prince wanted for his protege.

  
Ji Chun swiftly slid to the side, panting while gripping his heavy sword. Blood trickled from his temple, a wound he got by simply dodging a quick assault. Alibaba hesitated for a moment, then continued his strike.

  
"Looking at him now, one wouldn't think he's almost nine," Koumei observed.

  
"I'd have been disappointed if he hasn't improved after nine months," said the first prince.

  
Kouen learned that Ji Chun notably possessed an adaptive mindset. With that, the child could, later on, become an asset to his kingdom needless of much management.

  
"He hasn't won any match yet, though."

  
The sudden remark got Koumei looking over his shoulder. Myron Alexius was leaning against a wooden post, idly watching the fight from a distance. Under Mu's order, she was temporarily staying in the capital with a few other members of the Fanalis Corps as their support people.

  
"Won't this weaken his self-esteem?" she added pensively. "At the end of the day, he's still a child who wasn't born in challenging natures like the Fanalis or rough grounds like hunters."

  
"Someone who wishes to conquer a dungeon won't survive with just his minor victories and sheltered confidence," Kouen said.

  
The first prince preferred Ji Chun to suffer as much losses as he could now. He would rather have the boy get used to being overpowered and beaten to the ground until he would no longer get taken aback by the strength of others.

  
"You're really grooming him to become a warrior," Myron remarked.

  
Half an hour of rigorous practice had passed with the two princes observing from the shade. Myron had left to join Morgiana and Toto in the farthest end of the yard. Koumei had also been growing uninterested when Ji Chun's sister, Ma Mo came striding from behind them. She stopped at Kouen's side.

  
The first prince glanced at the beaming girl, his expression wooden and unreadable as usual. Ma Mo giggled softly and kept a sunny face even as she noticed the wounds Alibaba gave her brother. Seeing Alibaba heavily panting for breath brightened her eyes.

  
When the practice ended, she rushed towards Ji Chun to hand him a clean towel. The round-eyed boy bowed with clasped hands towards Kouen and Koumei's direction after wiping the blood and sweat off his body.

  
"Those siblings are still very fond of Ja'far," suddenly said Kouen, turning his back to the combat square.

  
"It's ironic since he's the one who's led the campaign to turn them homeless."

  
Kouen smiled.

  
"Ji Chun perfectly understands that. The kid wants power for the future without looking back. Too bad Ja'far doesn't share his outlook."

  
With Ja'far, it was unfortunate that the creative spell was inevitably broken. Just as when it had already gone to the point where the presence of the pale man by Kouen's side was fully justified under deception, fate had other ideas; the lie was exposed in the most inconvenient way.

  
"Why didn't you stop Sinbad when he took him back?" Koumei asked, fanning himself.

  
Long silence masking vibrant recollection between them prevailed in the grounds; other sounds were distant and seemingly unimportant.

  
"Because at that time, it only mattered that he rushed to me," stated the first prince with profound reminiscence.

  
He tilted his head, casting a fiercely contrite look at his younger brother. His brows were deeply furrowed, hands tensed into fists. Koumei could only wonder how powerful that frustration running deep in him was.

  
"Now I know Ja'far cares enough to still wish me to exist. But I am also furious with that seedling of hope he's thrown at me."

  
The second prince returned the gaze with his own dark, serious expression. He reckoned too much consideration had been laid out in the past year for this fixation of his brother. The Kou Empire had always been straightforward, three steps ahead, sweeping everything along the way.

  
"Ja'far is a compromising second goal, Brother King."

  
All of a sudden, the lips of the first prince lifted into a striking smirk -- a look that was equally cunning, full of pride, and determined. After placing a hand on Koumei's shoulder, he stepped forward and left the training yard.

  
Shaking his head, a deep breath escaped Koumei's lips. He lifted his gaze to see Ji Chun approaching him under the shade followed by Alibaba. In spite of his other reservations, his thin eyes held a faint gleam, mouth curving behind his feather fan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Compromise?

  
The first prince found the prospect of reaching such a state regarding Ja'far utterly humorous and foolish. He had no such delusion that extensive negotiations would suffice for Sinbad to agree to any personal terms.

  
Even if they get into a decade-long war between their lands, words would not move Sinbad at all. The king was probably as obstinate as he was, although he really did not like any comparison with him.

  
Jaw faintly twitching in dismay, Kouen entered his office and settled back in his chair. Thin eyes flicked shortly to the new stack of reports that Seishuu left as usual at the separate low table by his seat. He hardly paid them attention as he refocused on his earlier activity.

  
The same historical scroll was laid out on the desk, once again eliciting memories from a couple of years ago. No matter how many days had passed, each moment of their past was etched onto his mind as though Ja'far was with him only yesterday.

  
He continued reading the rest of the exposed section, pausing to write notes a few times. After he had finished with this interest, he decided to go through the submitted reports, eyebrows wrinkling whenever he brushed through details he was not satisfied with. A little more than two hours had stretched on when he spoke in a deep, clear voice.

  
"I trust that you've been pleased with my collection."

  
There was a soft movement from the direction of the tall lined shelves behind the dividers which held hundreds of military books and history volumes. A minute later, light footsteps emerged from the corner, revealing a calm and harmless figure.

  
"I am impressed by your academic tastes."

  
With a scroll in hand, Yunan walked almost soundlessly towards the desk of the first prince. His youthful features were bright and lacked any signs of apprehension nor dubious intention. Kouen met his amiable gaze, not caring at all that he was sitting in front of the wandering magi.

  
He had long been aware that Yunan was inside as soon as he drew near his office. Not every being exuded extensive magoi, a distinct aura seldom encountered by others.

  
"I doubt my office and library enticed you from the Dark Continent," said Kouen impassively.

  
"I'm here to meet the Kou Empire's imperial heir. But it's also great to find a dedicated scholar."

  
Kouen leaned back and rested his jaw on his palm, his left elbow propped against the desk.

  
"So, why am I looking at a whimsical traveler now?"

  
"I wonder if you're curious what may happen when the most powerful dungeon conquerors, their household, and all the living magi in the world come together for the assembly."

  
A small smile graced Kouen's unperturbed expression. Yunan did not even need to guess. The first prince felt the hot rush of blood in his veins every time the summit crossed his mind. The greedy scholar in him had long been anticipating this.

  
"It really took Aladdin long enough to push for this matter."

  
"It couldn't be helped. Certain preoccupations and events led to the delay."

  
"Of course," Kouen replied casually. "I have my fair share for it. Right now, I have yet to see what kind of favors are for me if I attend such a gathering."

  
Slowly stroking his chin, Yunan hummed in thought as he observed the first prince. After a few minutes, he tilted his head.

  
"The support of the Seven Seas Alliance is most likely positive, but Aladdin is also expecting your cooperation."

  
"That brat owes me since the war in Magnoshuttat."

  
"There's no doubt that you're going to get more than you think you can have," assured Yunan.

  
"And so will Sinbad," Kouen answered with animosity.

  
The blond magi scratched his head. If not for the personal competition between the two king vessels, Kouen reckoned the preparation for the summit might be a little less complicated for Aladdin. But his bitterness would not allow it to be that easy for anyone, even though he had his own intentions at stake.

  
"The Kou Empire is not interested in childish and petty diplomacy. If most terms lie in our hands, we may turn amicable."

  
"That won't do," said Yunan, crossing his arms. "You dungeon conquerors are merely privileged participants in there."

  
"The worthy are always entitled to demands."

  
"None of you truly knows Alma Torran," Yunan offered, reminding the first prince that Aladdin has not taken anyone's side. "With this, Sinbad stands in the same position as you do."

  
"I can't concur."

  
Sindria was the current nest to the youngest magi. News had reached them that even Titus Alexius was staying there at the moment. Kougyoku still supported Sinbad. And Sinbad had Ja'far...

  
How could it be the same?

  
The curt reply with a different reference prompted Yunan to shake his head, knowing the first prince held his grudge as fresh as Sinbad's, as though what happened between their parties almost nine months ago was just an event from last week.

  
"The summit will take place regardless of the participants' personal odds," said the blond magi.

  
Kouen looked blandly at his uninvited guest. The earlier conversation with Koumei replayed on his mind. The idea of sitting in the same assembly hall as Sinbad already aggravated him; he could not tell how much more it would aggravate him when they meet each other in person again.

  
"Well then, if you can send my word to Aladdin," Kouen said, the ends of his lips slowly stretching, "I might as well add in a special message."

  
Yunan blinked then nodded.

  
"How do you want to address this special message?"

  
At this point, nothing was concrete yet with his plans. Nevertheless, it did not matter to Kouen. He just missed Ja'far. A tiny crack would suffice for now.

 

 

* * *

 

  
An hour of relaxation would do for him. After drinking two cups of his favorite coffee, Ja'far headed towards the groomed courtyard which was only a few turns and column corridors outside the Purple Leo Tower.

  
The faint sunlight was a gentle caress to his features while he tread down the path of soft grass. The greens of the tropical plants and burst of rainbow colors from various flowers lining the way greeted him. It was a cool treat to his dark gray eyes.

  
At first, he thought he was alone until he was halfway through the tree shades. A second later, the pale man realized someone else had been present before him with probably the same reason he had.

  
It was very early in the morning. The older generals were habitually punctual, but they did not fancy the yard or gazebo for breakfast. The younger ones were the type to stay in bed a few minutes before the assembly. And their king was no better in waking up by himself, but Ja'far still found himself hoping it was not Sinbad who got there first.

  
Upon quietly nearing the central fountain, the pale man sighed. Sitting on the opposite rounded edge was Sinbad who for some reason seemed to have gotten up early this day.

  
The king's face was turned away from him, showing his long purple hair over his muscular back. He was slightly inclined forward and appeared to be in deep thought.

  
The pale man pursed his lips. Ja'far needed this time to be alone and properly think of how to approach Sinbad later in the evening. He was not prepared to face him just yet.

  
When he was about to walk away, a flash of light caught his eyes. Ja'far paused. Soon, he was stunned by what he saw.

  
Sinbad had transformed into Focalor's djinn equip. His left palm was open, conjuring a miniature tornado. Ja'far opened his mouth. The king's right arm held close a little cuddly figure to his adorned chest.

  
"You idiot king!" the pale man snapped loudly as he rushed forward. "Are you out of your mind?"

  
Tilting his head, the king looked at him without a trace of surprise on his face; he just grinned sheepishly.

  
"What the hell are you doing?"

  
"I'm showing Baby Badr my power," said the king innocently.

  
"You're hopeless," uttered the pale man, almost horrified.

  
Children should not play with a carefree dungeon conqueror like him. Sinbad was the worst babysitter. Ja'far was about to argue more, but the boy made thrilled, cheerful noises, even clapping his small hands together when the tornado grew a foot taller.

  
Sinbad chuckled and, after a few minutes, returned to his human form. He put the child down the ground and let him crawl towards the little flowers that were just seven paces away from them.

  
"I didn't know you already named him," said Ja'far. "After your father..."

  
His dark eyes met Sinbad's golden ones. They stared at each other before a warm smile appeared on the king's face. His expression was serenely charming in the morning light.

  
"I couldn't think of something permanent yet. I thought I'd call him Badr in the mean time," the king explained.

  
Leaving his quarters for an early walk proved to be a great idea. Sinbad was awoken by a dream he could not remember afterwards, and his issues automatically occupied his mind, so he sought relief through an aimless stroll. Coincidentally, the stay-in nurse was taking the baby out for sunlight exposure.

  
"We can't stay this way," he told Ja'far as he narrowed his eyes.

  
The latter nodded, watching Badr repeatedly tap the small, yellow petals with his little fingers. Sinbad knew Ja'far was growing uncomfortable, but as much as they both wished to dismiss all of the unpleasant events between them, it just would not happen.

  
"I don't have grudges about the child," Ja'far said. "I got surprised when I saw him."

  
"I meant to let you find out about him in a different manner wherein you wouldn't suspect me of anything. I guess that route didn't work for me in the end."

  
Sighing, the pale man shook his head. It was a foolish situation that he could see happening again in the future. Sinbad had the knack of attracting this sort of trouble.

  
"You sure are aware of your reputation. You've acted guilty."

  
Sinbad pouted childishly as he justified himself.

  
"None of you always believe me in this type of incidents. One day, Pisti just came rushing to me, saying a child of mine was discovered. She was so amused. Sharrkan even asked if I still remember the mother. How can I defend myself if everyone thinks I'm guilty right from the start?"

  
"It's your fault for being irresponsible. This is why I've told you thousands of times to quit your vices," Ja'far nagged, the night that he and the king argued in the middle of a banquet years ago still clear on his mind. "But you never listen to me, Sin."

  
"I did listen to you before."

  
"You didn't."

  
"I told you I did."

  
"I don't recall you honestly getting so far with forced abstinence. You even used to steal alcohol bottles at night," the pale man scolded him.

  
"Of course, there was no way for you to know the other times. You have amnesia back then, and you were blindly devoted to Ren Kouen," Sinbad delivered the last statement with disappointment.

  
His golden gaze was brimming with bitterness. His mask had fallen. Sinbad could no longer go on keeping the nasty and irrational emotions to himself. And he hated how immature he was being about all of this.

  
The words were like hot liquid to Ja'far's insides. His stomach stung. With his face white and eyelids stretching, he looked up at his king. He could not muster a proper reply as his lips trembled with nervous breath.

  
Even now, Ja'far could feel it all too well -- the weight of finding out the reality he had been living in with Kouen was a cruel lie. Regrets consumed him deeply, but what struck him the hardest was that although he never meant for it to happen, Ja'far had hurt Sinbad.

  
"Do you still feel betrayed?" he managed to murmur in melancholy.

  
Sinbad shot him a wistful look, which just made the pain worse for both of them. It was a question that was never asked before, yet it held that sore understanding of the sensitivity the king had been trying to bury away the entire time.

  
"I've been waiting, Sin. You can let me feel any form of your anger."

  
"I don't want to do anything that will remind you of him. That man tries to conquer your consciousness that also belongs to me."

  
The shoulders of Ja'far's lean frame slumped. His limbs felt heavy.

  
"Baba..." mumbled Badr's little voice.

  
An excited chirping of rukh rang into the king's ears. He heaved a sigh, sensing an unfavorable foresight. He was not certain what it was about, but he could tell it was a subject he would not be fond of.

  
"Baba!"

  
Ja'far cast his eyes down and picked Badr up. Small, soft fingers were lightly patting and touching his freckled cheek as though comforting him. Shortly, a castle messenger approached to bring the morning news. Yunan had just arrived and was welcomed by Aladdin and Titus. Another guest also came from the Fanalis Corps, seeking the king's audience.

 

 

 

 


	40. Moonlight 40

 

  
"I wish I could skip today's assembly," Sharrkan said, followed by a loud yawn.

  
"Don't be such a lazy ass at the start of your work week," chided Yamraiha.

  
After turning up from adjacent corners, the famously bickering pair ended up walking down the hallways of the White Aries Tower together. A few attendants who passed nodded to them politely, internally relieved that the two generals were not shouting at each other, this morning at least.

  
"Tell me, who's going to be motivated in this situation?" skeptically asked the swordsman. "Our daily meetings have been strained for a month. And today Yunan arrives who will more than likely ruin His Majesty's already withering mood. Not that His Majesty makes that known and obvious, though."

  
"You're just whining because, lately, he isn't up to drinking and strolling downtown with you."

  
"Ja'far-san will really kill me if I invited the King out one of these days. I can't risk suffering another punishment."

  
"I suggest you learn your lesson," the lady magician told him dryly. "It won't be funny if you get on his nerves now."

  
Even Sharrkan knew when not to mess up. He could imagine how close to deadly it would be to get Ja'far piqued with the current tension he had gotten with their king. The continuous talks about the world summit was not helping to divert the complications either. After all, the pale adviser was hardly included in the discreet planning details. And then there was this meeting which hosted the wandering magi that, Sharrkan was certain, only Yamraiha and Aladdin were excited about.

  
During the short walk towards the king's great hall, the lady magician found herself growing restless to see Yunan again. The old magi always sparked curiosity in her with his extremely high level of magical knowledge and calm attitude. But once they got inside the hall, her anticipation died immediately. Yamraiha realized the atmosphere was much more uncomfortable than what they were subjected to in the past few weeks.

  
Sharrkan took his usual seat between Pisti and Spartos, eyeing their unexpected guest, Myron Alexius. He glanced at Masrur who, standing behind the king with Ja'far, only stared blankly in return. Every general was on time. None of them appeared enthusiastic though upon entering the hall.

  
"It's been a while, Sinbad."

  
The lax greeting was met by a guarded smile. With Yunan, Sinbad tended to always get wary despite the number of times they cooperated for a common cause. Ja'far could only reckon that his king was already wishing the mysterious magi to return to the Dark Continent as soon as possible.

  
"Indeed it has," the king replied as he steepled his fingers, elbows on the marble table. "Yamraiha will have your quarters prepared near Aladdin's--"

  
"Oh, no worries," Yunan smiled after sipping from his warm drink. "I've already built my temporary residence near the woods. Your front garden will be inconvenient for me because of the founding anniversary next week."

  
The edge of Sinbad's brow twitched. It never failed to annoy him that Yunan did as he pleased inside their territory. Perhaps for once Sinbad should sternly tell him off, but the idea was unbecoming considering Aladdin and Titus were around. He willed himself to endure the wandering magi's whims until the summit was over.

  
"Did you just visit Reim?" the king inquired instead, observing Myron.

  
Beside Yunan, the Fanalis lady sat casually across the king. Her bearing did not hide his opinion of Sinbad, although she was still fairly diplomatic which only made her presence more suspicious to the king and his generals. If not for the security of having Titus in Sindria, they would definitely think twice about allowing her into the castle.

  
"I haven't visited Reim," Yunan told Sinbad. "However I dropped by the capital of Balbadd a few days ago. From Balbadd, Myron Alexius has been my travel companion."

  
"I thought Alibaba Saluja is our bridge to the Kou Empire for the arrangements," Titus said.

  
"I just went to see Ren Kouen."

  
Unconsciously, Ja'far narrowed his dark eyes. His hands tightened into rigid fists inside the drapes of his long sleeves. Masrur noticed the sudden stiffness of his shoulders, a stark contrast to the perfect composure of their king.

  
"It intrigues me what you have had to meet him in person for," commented Sinbad, sporting a casual mien.

  
"At this point, we need all the major cooperation we can get," Yunan said. "They have been stalling for months."

  
"It'd lead him to think his participation is a serious necessity for this to move along."

  
"It will be to our benefit to have a distinct force from the Kou Empire to participate. Moreover, Aladdin has already promised this to Kouen back in Magnoshuttat."

  
The little magi nodded in agreement. His sea blue eyes strayed meaningfully to Sinbad before directing his gaze back to Yunan.

  
"Kouen is cautious, but he's willing to temporarily suspend his preoccupations for the summit," Yunan assured Aladdin.

  
"That's a relief," Aladdin exhaled. "Uncle Kouen's stance has gotten me worried for a while."

  
"This just proves how serious his interest in Alma Torran is," Titus remarked.

  
Being interested was an understatement, Aladdin thought; Kouen was no doubt actively obsessed about the knowledge of the former world ruled by Solomon. Not to mention, he was the kind of man whose nature would not tolerate giving up when it came to the chosen objects of his fancy.

  
The little magi considered Sinbad and his generals. So far, nobody was vehemently acting against going face-to-face with Kouen's party; almost all of them were attentive to the discussion for the summit. However, when Aladdin's vision wandered over to Ja'far, he found the adviser was oddly focused down on his king's back, dark eyes distant. The exchange of words that followed seemed to hardly register to him.

  
The pale man was not too surprised to find out that there had been ongoing talks for this gathering. Unintended clues already got him suspecting a similar setup for months. This morning only confirmed that there was more to Sinbad's invitation to Titus and tolerance for Yunan.

  
Knowing Sinbad and predicting Kouen, cynicism hit Ja'far. There was no way things would go that smoothly. After more than a year of deception and mutual attempts at wide-scale offense between Sindria and the Kou Empire, it would be a mistake to believe either hostilities would not emerge during the summit.

  
"Let's hope that this will be the final arrangement," said Titus, closing the discussion.

  
The air of collective satisfaction prevailed in the room. It was then that Sinbad tilted his head towards Myron, changing the subject. He wore his business smile.

  
"As your duty has already been accomplished, feel free to spend the rest of your personal time in leisure. You may want to partake in the upcoming national celebration."

  
"Don't bother. I'll leave today right after I complete my other task," she replied as she stood up, resting a hand on her hip.

  
Myron flashed Ja'far a knowing smile -- a gesture which was highly disconcerting to the king. Sinbad straightened his back casually but kept his gaze intent.

  
"Perhaps, your adviser may help me," suggested the Fanalis lady.

  
Ja'far pursed his lips. He stepped beside Sinbad and graced Myron a polite yet calculating look.

  
"I don't see why I have to be involved," he said.

  
"You're my other objective," Myron confessed nonchalantly, prompting the generals to shift subtly on guard, their wary sights on her.

  
"What do you want?" hissed the pale man.

  
"I'm not a threat," she told him calmly. "I'm just here to pass a message. A response might be nice, too."

  
"A message," said Sinbad.

  
His hands were clasped together against the table surface. The perfect composure he had been wearing was close to shedding off. He convinced himself not to let his contempt rule over by shutting her mouth forcefully.

  
"Ren Kouen would like to thank you," Myron informed Ja'far.

  
As Ja'far blinked in confusion, Sinbad furrowed his brows, disgusted with this game that the first prince was playing.

  
"If that's all, then your task is done," Ja'far answered coldly.

  
"Aren't you curious about those children you left behind?"

  
The pale man clenched his teeth. He did not wish to be swayed by this. This was just a distasteful provocation from Kouen's part -- a forced ripple on an otherwise still water.

  
"You don't care about them anymore?" continued Myron. "From what I've heard, you're what they've come to depend on after you've removed them from their homeland."

  
Curiosity partially clouded the apprehension on the faces of the generals. Even that bit of information was big news to them. Even after getting Ja'far back in Sindria, the extent of his false loyalty and lifestyle in the Kou Empire was never shared to any of them.

  
"When Ji Chun's sister gets sick, the attendants say she longs for you. I wonder why the siblings and their friends get along well with Kouen after all they've been through."

  
"Don't talk like you understand," Ja'far snapped, remembering the first night of his campaign when he found Ma Mo suffering deliriously from high fever.

  
"Well, Kouen is pretty much just grateful that you still keep your promise."

  
"Promise..." the pale man trailed off.

  
Myron looked at Sinbad as she made the message clear for Ja'far.

  
"You protected his life, didn't you?"

  
"That was--"

  
"He says he remembers your words: That you'll do anything for his welfare."

  
Sinbad abruptly stood up, head tilted down and eyes burning. The fists to his either side were quite hidden from the table surface, but Ja'far could unfortunately see them trembling in rage. Cold sweat coated his pale skin. His freckled face had never been paler by just taking in his lover's expression.

  
"Certainly there's more he wants to deliver," Sinbad uttered darkly.

  
Sensing possible danger, Titus shifted in his seat and glared at Myron. The last thing they needed was a fight that would throw their goodwill and effort to waste for the world summit.

  
With Sinbad's reaction, the entire great hall fell as intensely silent as that crucial moment of concentration prior to a duel. Then all of a sudden, a wand smacked Sinbad's shoulder, making him blink out his irrepressible anger.

  
"I don't think there's anything else to add," said Yunan near him. "She's merely running an errand. Refrain from being childish."

  
Following a faint and contrite sigh, the king replaced his amiable exterior, although a trace of irritation was still present.

  
"Please excuse my momentary lapse of temper," he said.

  
Unperturbed, Myron just smiled knowingly. Yamraiha got up on her feet and decided to lead the conversation to light, less opinionated topics until it was time to leave the great hall and focus on their individual duties.

  
Ja'far was the only one who stayed behind longer, thoroughly anxious and dreading the summit.

 

 

* * *

 

  
For the first time in a long while, Ja'far was not wearing the official clothing for his parliamentary position. It felt surreal to be dressed down in drapes of other colors in public -- lilac robes over cream tunic and a chic purple headband -- but he trusted that the look still managed to complement his fair features without drawing too much attention.

  
As soon as he stepped past the entrance of the huge spa house, a pair of young ladies welcomed him. Despite recognizing the country's second-in-command, the ladies addressed Ja'far with the same neutral politeness that was due a patron that held no political background.

  
The spa provided most well-known types of massages and even offered acupuncture therapy. Two separate floors were dedicated to clients who sought further extravagant relaxation. Sharrkan and Spartos claimed it was as good as a comfortable vacation hotel room, recommended after experiencing a full-body massage and excellent for a round of healing sleep.

  
Tempting and rejuvenating the amenities and services might be to his constantly tired frame, the healthy indulgence was far from Ja'far's mind. He came here to find Sinbad, the only reason he strode off towards the mercantile area in the middle of the cloudy night.

  
"His Majesty booked the top floor for the evening."

  
"Did he already finish his health sessions?" the pale man inquired.

  
"I'm afraid he isn't interested in any of our offers," the male guide shook his head sheepishly. "When he arrived a few hours earlier, King Sinbad only asked for the best private steam bath then ordered several wine and food."

  
"I see. Please keep his presence tonight a secret. We don't wish to attract unnecessary audience to this establishment which may hinder your preparation for the national celebration."

  
"Of course, my lord. We have intended to do so as we are also concerned this isn't a planned stay. Should you need any form of assistance, please do not hesitate to call us."

  
Upon arriving before the largest door at the end of the lamp-lit hallway, the male guide left Ja'far to deal with his king. He removed his shoes, then cleared his throat as he entered, only to briefly lose his voice to speak by what greeted him.

  
Still damp from the warm bath, Sinbad was completely naked on the wide and stuffy sofa at the center of the hazy room. He was leaning back, his jaw resting against the back of his palm, other hand loosely holding a filled goblet. What surprised Ja'far was the fact that Sinbad was looking him straight in the eye as though he had been waiting for him the entire time.

  
Sinbad was definitely... enraged.

  
Ja'far looked around the place, not taking in the supposedly soothing ambiance. A queasy feeling scrambled within his stomach.

  
"Let's go home, Sin," he invited, lacking conviction. "You're not supposed to spend the night in this place."

  
"You should have just sent Masrur to fetch me," responded the king before downing his wine in straight gulps.

  
"Please don't make this difficult. Come on, dress up already."

  
Since the morning assembly, the pale man had not yet decided what to exactly say to appease him. It seemed like any approach was bound towards the same direction -- he kept on inevitably hurting Sinbad because of his involvement with Kouen. Try as Sinbad might to deny such effect for several months, the ache was creeping into him like wild ivy stubbornly growing out the surface.

  
"Hopefully that's your last fill. I need you to be sober enough for when we return."

  
To channel his anxiety elsewhere, he began picking up the king's scattered clothes and precious metal vessels from the cool and shiny wooden floor beneath his toes. Sinbad tracked his movements as he calmly got up on his feet. Conflict colored his stunning features.

  
"Hearing the details of your past with that greedy man won't make me feel any better, but I can't stand not knowing about it either."

  
The pale man's tone was helpless when he paused to look up.

  
"I will answer anything you ask."

  
"Have you really told him those kinds of words?"

  
Ja'far hesitated a moment before he nodded.

  
The king tried to set aside his burning insecurity, but he failed. Nothing was making sense anymore. For the past few months, an attempt to rationalize his dark emotions was not working out towards a solution. Ja'far had long returned to his side. Ja'far wanted to be with him, so why was Sinbad still suffering such a heartbreaking jealousy?

  
"Did Kouen hear the same promises you've always made to me?" he demanded calmly.

  
Ja'far could hardly breathe. It was as though a metal hammer hit his chest. Guilt, shame, regret -- all of it washed over him with that question. Those moments of intimacy with Kouen were equal to cruel betrayal against his king that, more than anything in his life, he wished to undo. Each recount of lies was further simmering the hatred he had for the vicious manipulation.

  
"He did," unconsciously looking away, Ja'far muttered, "back when I believed he was my master."

  
"Is that why you saved him?"

  
A pair of dark gray eyes widened. The question brought back memories from the battle in Balbadd, his unanticipated interference vividly flashing on his mind. Even Ja'far himself did not instantly figure out what ignited his body to move during that vital second; he only understood that letting Hakuryuu swing that fatal blow at Kouen felt like a mistake.

  
After the brief, heavy pause, Sinbad spoke. The painful gloom of his voice crushed Ja'far's heart.

  
"Ja'far, are there still feelings left in you from that time?"

  
"No. That can't be," the pale man disagreed, not wanting to hear him like this. "I only--"

  
His unconvincing words to the king were interrupted by a boundless string of devouring kisses. Every brush of aggressive lips and slide of tongue emanated desperation. Whenever the pale man twisted a bit to steal some air, Sinbad followed, blocking his struggles with powerful arms and hands.

  
It had just been another long month without Sinbad's touches. Like Sinbad, Ja'far greatly yearned for this connection. Despite nearly suffocating, he was more than willing to return the attention.

  
Several minutes had stretched on when the king broke the contact. Both their hearts were pounding hard in blended excitement and anxiety. Sinbad embraced the pale man, roughly stroking his slender back while longingly smooching down his fair neck.

  
"Their empire needs a true man like him," whispered the pale man after a moment. "His prowess and dedication to his people are comparable to yours. That's why..."

  
Without pulling back, the king suddenly stopped his caresses.

  
"When did you start believing his lie?" he asked coldly, followed by slowly articulated responses.

  
"The day I woke up in the imperial palace... He came to see me."

  
"How soon did you start sleeping together?"

  
"More than three months later, he returned to Rakushou from Balbadd," Ja'far bit his lower lip, utterly aching with every answer he gave. "I made the mistake of knocking at his door that night to talk to him. I made him very angry."

  
Sinbad tightened his grip around Ja'far.

  
"What made him decide to teach you how to hold a sword?"

  
"On the first day I accompanied him to his practice, I-- I told him his skills were the most excellent and beautiful I had ever seen. After that, he gave me the short sword he kept from Phenex's dungeon. He said it suited me."

  
Frowning, Sinbad closed his eyes.

  
"Who are those children to you and Kouen?"

  
"They're the youngest slaves acquired from the campaign I led. I secretly isolated and looked after them. When I wasn't around, he took the children in... and started raising them."

  
"Have you ever prepared a warm bath for him?" was the low question tinged with regret.

  
Lips twitching at the unsettling memory, the pale man lifted his arms and embraced his king, securely holding onto a tense back.

  
"Hmm," ruefully, Ja'far nodded against his shoulder.

  
Sinbad swallowed before he tilted his head and more overwhelmingly hugged his lover. His deep breath was hot and moist on that fluffy, silver-white hair.

  
"I despise him for being able to find and save you first when you needed me the most. Nobody else-- Only I, Ja'far, should have been capable of providing a life for you."

  
"He didn't get the whole me."

  
"But he's got something of you that was also supposed to be mine alone."

  
Sinbad recaptured his lover's lips, the intensity and power making the latter lightheaded. A moment later, Ja'far was lifted and carried past a floral lace curtain. The king threw him down the white mattress on the floor, then pulled his foot to drag him in position. The ravaging kisses resumed as drapes of lilac and cream clothes were ripped away beneath Sinbad.

  
The spa house was not the right place for their impulsive lovemaking, Sinbad knew that very well. Even so, he could not control his electrifying urges and spill of emotions that had been bottled up for too long.

  
The king continued to run his tongue and touches everywhere he could on his lover's skin, skillfully marking the body that belonged to him. A heartfelt oath swirled endlessly on his mind -- Sinbad would never ever let someone else claim Ja'far again. If they did, he would unleash all sorts of power to eliminate them.

  
Ja'far yelped as a sharp nip to his side had him inch back in reflex. He quickly twisted to his left for little space, but in a flash, red wires were plucked roughly from his left forearm. The clutter of metal rang to his ears; only then did Ja'far realize that half his household vessel was torn away by forceful fingers.

  
Thoughtless for his brusque manner, Sinbad clutched the pale man's right arm and consumed his lips once again. Soon, he was unwinding the remaining dagger's wires from Ja'far while nibbling down, leaving traces over the other shoulder turned to him.

  
And then it happened again. Just like that night in Remano, Sinbad halted in the middle of his passion. This time, he sat up and let his hand linger on the tip of that particular scar, face exposed for Ja'far to examine. Lips tight but close to trembling, eyes filled with aching despair -- the image hurt enough for Ja'far to nearly lose his consciousness in agony.

  
Warm, gentle fingers guided Sinbad to lean over his fair lover.

  
"You need to know the words he never heard from me," Ja'far's voice was sweet and overflowing with sincerity with what he said next. "I love you."

  
Suddenly and sharply holding back his breath, Sinbad shut his eyes so tight his brows wrinkled and lashes fluttered for seconds. He only allowed himself to exhale after Ja'far whispered further against his shoulder.

  
"Go on, keep taking my everything. It's rightfully yours."

  
That was right. Ja'far was his, which was why this jealousy had turned incredibly serious and difficult. Never once in the past did he account the possibility that Ja'far might learn to live for another person.

  
The king undid the purple band around Ja'far's head and repeatedly rained down scorching kisses all over the enchanting body pinned on the mattress.

  
"Sin," lovingly called Ja'far.

  
Barely preparing his lover, Sinbad penetrated him to the hilt, eliciting a rough yet sensual moan out of those marvelous, thin lips upon his abrupt entrance. The rapid and deep thrusts that followed were loud and driven by untamed strength which had Ja'far blissfully jolting against the sheets, bathing in his own sweat for long periods. Nevertheless, Ja'far shared the same fiery arousal as he continuously rocked his body back to contain more of Sinbad.

  
"Ahhh-- Hng--"

  
"Ja'far--" the king panted in between his piercing movements. "Mine--"

  
Nodding fervently, Ja'far wrapped his arms around Sinbad's neck, hoping his honest belief and gesture of comfort was sufficient to subdue the burst of insecurity his king was feeling.

  
Needy hands slid up his sides, then further up his chest, fondling and pinching hard nipples. Later, Ja'far shuddered as goosebumps crawled down his skin with that brain-numbing wetness around his sensitive buds. The heat lapping on the swollen tips was making him dizzy.

  
"I'll follow you," breathed Ja'far, tears gleaming through his flushed cheeks. "Forever. No matter what happens, so please..."

  
The shower of affection and their heartfelt union sent reassuring warmth throughout Sinbad's body, pooling inside his chest and displacing a portion of uncertainty that lay thick there.

  
Not long after their wild indulgence of mutual ardor, the peak of the king's pleasure came with vigorous slamming of hips, his passionate juices dripping from the pale man's crevice. The tingling sensation continued to travel down his limbs as Ja'far trembled and gasped for his bursting release, staining both their pressed abdomen and chests.

  
"I'm glad you came, intending to kill me that cold evening when we were young," Sinbad murmured while holding his lover's earlobe between his teeth.

  
"Nnn--" Ja'far squirmed at the chill to his spine.

  
"And also that day at the seaport after the engagement party."

  
"How can you say it like that?"

  
"There's no way you'll take my life. Our encounters always leads you to live with me."

  
Perhaps Sinbad was still very young to interpret it back then during their fateful meeting on a snowy evening. The inclination was most likely brought about by his need for an ally and company to achieve his dreams. The attachment might have been born out of sympathy for the misfortune of another child. But those were sparks meant to grow significant and burn eternally high.

  
They stayed close on the mattress during the rest of their conversation. Light fragrance of crushed chamomile tickled their noses and the thin haze in the air made their eyelids heavy -- the spa essences they hardly paid appreciation to earlier.

  
"I still want to get rid of the remaining feelings he's left in you."

  
Ja'far slowly blinked twice.

  
"Why?" he asked softly. "I regret believing him. What he's done to us is unforgivable."

  
Sinbad smiled ruefully, painfully.

  
"But you still let him live through that time, Ja'far. Even when I am wishing for the very opposite."

 

 

 

 


	41. Moonlight 41

 

 

 

"Are you all right?" suddenly asked Hakim.

 

Ja'far moved and had to stifle a wince, then his lips curved upwards.

 

"I am."

 

The old civil official exhaled in relief.

 

"You look remarkably tired in the past few days, Sir," he said. "If you've been on longer overtime recently, please don't hesitate to delegate some tasks to me."

 

The pale man considered the offer. As he absently shifted in his seat, his brows drew down. Perhaps he could use a little help this week.

 

"If you don't mind," Ja'far then acquiesced.

 

"Not at all," Hakim grinned. "I was once bedridden for nearly a year. I have loved working a lot more since then."

 

"Your diligence is very much appreciated, Hakim. We were very worried. It's really great to see you in good spirits all the time."

 

Ja'far meant it. A complex curse was a predicament not every human had the constitution and willpower to survive from. Fortunately, the old official lived through his plight and recovered without permanent disabilities.

 

"I'm just grateful for each moment. I'm already on my second life," Hakim reflected before his fingers started fidgeting. "If you hadn't told me to run away in time. If it wasn't for your－"

 

"It's okay," gently interjected the pale man. "We serve the same king. It's only right that we help each other."

 

"Indeed," nodded the old official, smiling warmly.

 

He stood up and blinked at the high pile of scrolls on Ja'far's desk.

 

"I'm about to take my break, Sir. Shall I bring you a few snacks when I return?"

 

"I'll be fine, but thank you."

 

Hakim bowed before leaving Ja'far alone in theoffice. Ignoring the throb on his lower back and bottom, the pale man carried on hastily writing his reviews for every report submitted to the parliamentary office. Massive paperwork post the founding anniversary had always been an annual headache for him and his staff.

 

Following a quarter of an hour, his concentration began to wane. He clicked his tongue upon noticing the mistakes he had made. It was then that the double doors abruptly opened. Ja'far did not even need to raise his head. With that distinct scent blending in the air, he would know it was Sinbad that came to check on him.

 

Upon entering, the corners of Sinbad's mouth turned up high. If his aura had color, it would be as golden as his big eyes.

 

"As expected of my adorable adviser, you're as busy as always," he commented, halting in front of the ink-and-paper-filled desk. "Have you thought about what I said last night?"

 

"No. And you know my answer."

 

"Why don't we take a break and talk about it some more? Surely I can still convince you," the king hoped. "Those reviews could wait."

 

Ja'far kept his eyes down. His right hand moved continuously against the beige scroll.

 

"We have to finish all of these as soon as possible, Sin," he replied. "It's better to have everything neatly filed in fortnight."

 

Sinbad frowned. The switch of his mood was amazingly evident on his face.

 

"Why are you concerned about time?” he asked. “I don't remember giving you a deadline.”

 

Ja'far lifted his gaze, a quill still in hand.

 

"Why not? We'd be departing by－"

 

"You're looking forward to the summit," supplied the king, his tone practically accusing.

 

Ja'far was about to deny it matter-of-factly but found himself speechless. Despite being in his company for nearly two decades, only then did Ja'far truly experience the extent of Sinbad's ardency. Needless to say, Ja'far was overwhelmed yet delighted to be the recipient of such flaming love. Nevertheless, there were many effortful times in dealing with Sinbad's sparks of jealousy. Today was considerably one of them.

 

"That was uncalled-for. I'm sorry," the king added ruefully, looking the other way.

 

Ja'far sighed and stood up.

 

"Sin," he almost whispered. "Are you sure about pushing through this?"

 

"Of course," was the quick reply. "I don't want to betray Aladdin's trust by boycotting the summit. I need a magi of his caliber to secure Sindria's future."

 

"I know. Even so, I doubt he'll be indifferent with our plan to absorb Magnoshuttat into the Alliance."

 

"There's no other way, as long as the Kou Empire keeps its dirty hands on the country."

 

Contemplating, Ja'far narrowed his dark gray eyes. The last nine months had been ostensibly peaceful between the Seven Seas Alliance and the Kou Empire. However, it became clear that the latter was merely taking a detour with its subjugation plans. Since Magnoshuttat remained technically autonomous even after the reconstruction overseen by Sindria, Sinbad could not boldly refute Kouen's diplomatic advances in the area unless they had the official rights.

 

"I don't want to play lenient anymore."

 

"Indeed. It's only a matter of schedule with them. Whichever step comes first, their goal doesn't change," said Ja'far, clasping his hands inside his draping sleeves. "Magnoshuttat has always been one of their early targets anyway."

 

Even Reim Empire wished to take over the country in the past as a province, which was why the king decided against sharing his intention to Titus Alexius. He reckoned he could present his offer once the discussion in the summit was over. That way, he could grant his aid without getting so much as an aggression in return to negotiating his authority over Magnoshuttat.

 

Sinbad crossed his arms over his chest as he stepped closer to the window. Warm air caressed his cheeks, the sun blazing down the landscape of the city.

 

"Yunan bothers me," he confessed, glancing over his shoulder to his adviser.

 

Ja'far tilted his head as he walked towards the king.

 

"He will protect the Dark Continent, Sin. It's his home."

 

"Yeah, but he didn't just go to Balbadd for the sake of the summit. He's far smarter than that. I'm certain he's gauging Ren Kouen for something else."

 

But why him? The pale man cast his eyes down. He could foresee the first imperial prince initiating a deal with the wandering magi; not the other way around, though.

 

"Do you think it's related to their progression in the Dark Continent?" he asked dubiously. "If so, shouldn't Yunan be wary of him instead?"

 

"It's possible that he's thinking of entrusting a semblance of control to Kouen. Definitely with conditions. The only dungeon conqueror whom Yunan will ever be skeptical of is me, Ja'far."

 

"That's what I've been pondering about for some time. He," emphasized the pale man, "led you to Baal, Sin. Yunan should have had seen you as a worthy king candidate before you even truly became one."

 

Sinbad smiled enigmatically and replied without a trace of bitterness in his voice and expression.

 

"Perhaps he once did. But not anymore."

 

Ja'far pursed his lips. Was it because his king had half-fallen into depravity? Truth be told, Ja'far did not fear depravity itself for Sinbad; it was what might follow afterwards that troubled him－the alienation Sinbad would experience, and the greater danger and adversary for turning into the likes of their enemy.

 

"Did I make you worry?"

 

Strong hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him in. Closing his eyes, the pale man shook his head before he rested it against Sinbad's chest.

 

"We need to be prepared for anything, Sin. Who knows what will happen in the summit?"

 

"I know Kouen will try to get to my nerves. Since we're not allowed to use our metal vessels during the assembly, he'll bring his third party supporters."

 

"Hm. That's just like him..." Ja'far answered softly. "He'll lead you to a rabbit hole, so you'll yield and give his sister back. Kouen can't stand losing to his opponents."

 

Sinbad deeply inhaled from Ja'far's neck.

 

"Ah, you do know him very well," he breathed in a vague tone.

 

Ja'far opened his eyes and turned around, afraid that his reference to the first imperial prince might have offended his lover.

 

"Sin, I'm sorry, I－"

 

Sinbad leaned down and grabbed his cheeks. Lingering pull and licks to the pale man's lips eventually calmed his agitation.

 

"It's okay, Ja'far," the king assured him, petting his back. "Everything will be fine."

 

Hands on Sinbad's chest, Ja'far nodded. It was what he had to do at the moment－to listen to whatever Sinbad told him and hope that he could contain himself upon meeting Kouen again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Several pairs of eyes marveled at the vibrant bursts of magic up in the sky. Soon, the awe of the observers resounded in the port when various colors twisted flamboyantly as though the rainbow stretched out and undulated right below the clouds. The reflection of the movement was vivid on Aladdin's seablue eyes, his mouth hanging open in amazement.

 

"You must be very proud of your teacher," Ja'far remarked behind him.

 

"Yes! Her magic is full of art!" the little magi exclaimed.

 

"Well, I have to admit it catches me off-guard sometimes," Sharrkan commented, hands on his hips. "Especially the way she casts the spell for Sindria's barrier..."

 

Masrur turned his head to his senior.

 

"Did you just praise her, _Senpai_?" he asked monotonously.

 

Sharrkan scoffed, folding his arms.

 

"What are you talking about?" he defended. "I'm just saying she knows at least one way to make herself look good. Otherwise, nobody would even notice her. You know how－ WHA!"

 

The swordsman abruptly jumped to his side. If he was a moment late with his reaction, his skin would have bathed in hot water. Yamraiha loomed over him with her wand, vexing Sharrkan with the smug look on her face.

 

"You brute woman!"

 

"Why don't you shut your mouth, Sharrkan? You're just envious that I outshone you this time."

 

"As if!" huffed the swordsman, walking away to join Spartos near the ship.

 

"I'm impressed, Miss Yamraiha," said Yunan, beaming at her. "You’ve successfully fortified your barrier with a new layer of magic."

 

"It's really beautiful, Miss Yam!" added Aladdin.

 

"You really are the most creative magician we have in the Seven Seas Alliance," said Sinbad as his adviser beside him beamed in agreement.

 

The lady magician instantly blushed. To be acknowledged by the two great magi and her legendary king at the same time was the best reward she had ever received so far. She had spent three months working and testing this new technique which would not only block djinn attacks better but would also simultaneously alert Sinbad, his generals and other chosen leaders of the Alliance for reinforcement. The barrier would automatically link them through clairvoyance magic and open up to three transfer circles into three strategic points in and around Sindria. Difficult though was the addition of the new formula to the existing barrier, Yamraiha knew it would be worth it once the magic got completed.

 

"Titus would've been happy to witness this if he were still staying here," the little magi told her.

 

Yamraiha patted her pupil's head.

 

"When he visits again, we can show him the technique," she assured Aladdin.

 

The king smiled as he regarded the lady magician as well as Kougyoku and Ka Koubun.

 

"I leave Sindria in your hands. We'll be back in no later than five weeks."

 

"Please be at ease, Lord Sinbad," said Kougyoku, entangling her hands. "No harm shall befall Sindria with us around."

 

"Thank you," the king replied as he stepped forward, standing too close to the imperial princess. "Is there anything you'd wish to ask of me?"

 

"Huh?"

 

Suddenly fidgeting with their proximity, Kougyoku darted his eyes around. It seemed that although the deep feelings she once held for Sinbad had long subsided, the king's physical charms still worked instantly on her. She found herself searching Ja'far's face for a clue, but the latter only smiled contritely. It was then that Kougyoku finally understood what this meant. To her relief, the other generals did not focus on them. Even the two magi were conversing casually a few feet away.

 

"I－I don't think there's anything at all," she bowed. "I only wish you all a safe trip."

 

Sinbad placed firm hands on her shoulders. Last evening, he had asked Kougyoku again if she would like to join in the summit. Despite the shift in her loyalty, Sinbad knew better than to deliberately estrange her real family. The lady was too sweet not to feel lonely with the separation from her homeland after all those years of holding the imperial favor.

 

"I won't be unfair to you," the king told her seriously. "If you have a message for your siblings, I can pass it along. I truly won't mind. We all know that family can never be replaced."

 

"Princess," nudged Ka Koubun, his tone gentle. "His Excellency must be very worried about you."

 

Maybe he was; nonetheless, Kougyoku was not so certain. If Kouen would be worried for someone at this point, it would have been for Ja'far first. And that in its own was troublesome enough for all of them. As Ja'far's friend, she wished her brother would cease threatening the pale man's happiness with his beloved king.

 

She contemplated about what she could let them know. Should she tell her brothers that she missed their younger years when court matters were less complicated than they were now? Would it hurt Kouen to find out that she preferred her current laid-back position in Sindria over the reputation of her imperial status?

 

"Then," she started in a small voice before she cleared her throat, "please tell Brother Kouen that I'm... I'm grateful for everything he's done for me."

 

The king nodded as he let his hands fall away from her shaking frame.

 

"Is that all?" he asked, stepping back.

 

"I will never forget his kindness," Kougyoku softly added, averting her gaze even from Ja'far.

 

A little twitch made its way into the corner of the king's mouth, but it was so discreet that none of the people around could have caught it. Ja'far, however, suspected that the last word had somehow chafed Sinbad. There was just no helping him when it came to his nemesis.

 

"Their acceptance of my birth means a lot to me," further said the imperial princess.

 

Sinbad nodded again.

 

"Shall we have a picnic when we return?" Ja'far offered with a bright smile. "In that small island you mentioned."

 

The imperial princess knew he was trying to comfort her. She was honestly pleased nevertheless that her face lit up.

 

"I absolutely look forward to it," she replied.

 

A few moments later, they caught Aladdin and Yunan waving to them on their magic carpet. Titus had returned to the Reim Empire ten days ago with Sphintus and Marga. The three magi would meet in Remano and stay there until the summit would take place after a couple of weeks.

 

"Sinbad," called Yunan. "Be sure to get to the venue in time. You wouldn't want to miss the event."

 

"Of course," the king answered with a haughty smile. "I can't wait to meet you there."

 

"See you, Uncle!" Aladdin yelled as the carpet flew higher.

 

The king watched them disappear from their horizon, all the while Ja'far observed his profile, the latter's heartbeat fluttering. He would find it odd if he could even sleep before the big day itself.

 

Once the huge flying birds had all settled on the deck of the ship, Pisti called out to them. Sharrkan and Masrur were already aboard and talking to a few crew. Hinahoho was assigned to lead the voyage with Drakon's assistance. Sinbad was just about to follow Ja'far to the ship when he stopped and turned around.

 

"My lord!" called a castle attendant who was rushing towards them, cradling a clothed package in her arms.

 

"Did you forget something?" Spartos inquired beside the king.

 

"I believe Ja'far has taken care of my things for me," Sinbad replied.

 

"If it's him, I doubt he'd miss anything," the last word trailed off from Spartos's tongue as the palace attendant got nearer. "Were you planning to bring him with us?"

 

"Him?" Sinbad asked and realized a second later who his general meant.

 

"Your Majesty!" gasped the castle attendant. "Before you depart..."

 

She showed him Badr, his small face reddish until he abruptly cried. His voice was ringing through the entire port.

 

"Baby Badr won't stop crying your name, my lord."

 

And when the child saw Sinbad's face, he wailed, much louder that the other generals turned their heads from the deck.

 

"Baba－" he whined incessantly. "Sin Baba－"

 

The king took the boy from the attendant and rocked him in his arms. Perhaps the boy missed playing with him, which he did on his free time for the past few weeks. Sinbad thought he might as well cheer him up a little before the trip. He lifted the boy and talked to him for a while.

 

"Badr, don't trouble your nurses so much. In the mean time, Yamraiha and Kougyoku will see you every evening before you sleep instead of Ja'far. Well then."

 

He was about to give the child back to the attendant when Badr's voice almost blasted. And for several minutes, the king had to repeatedly coo and comfort him until the child was meek, only for him to scream at the top of his lungs again whenever the king tried to pass him back. Spartos had to kindly endure the noise as he observed them.

 

"My king," he commented, "it seems that he doesn't want to be left behind."

 

"Eh?"

 

Badr started pulling on Sinbad's hoop earrings. The king stared back at the child, utterly clueless on how he could deal with him on a trip. He did not think Ja'far would like it if they－

 

"Your Majesty! The ship’s ready," Sharrkan called from the deck.

 

At the sight of the pale man beside the swordsman, the child's eyes brightened and he squeaked cheerfully.

 

"Jaja! Baba! Jaja Baba!"

 

With a quick glance at his adviser, Sinbad sighed and turned Badr around. The attendant reluctantly took the child, rushing back to the direction of their noble abode. Badr's volume rose higher and higher when he cried again.

 

"Will he be all right?" Spartos worried as they boarded the ship.

 

"I know he’s special, but it'd be irresponsible for me to take him to such a dangerous place," Sinbad said. “Ja’far will hate me for it.”

 

It was high time they seriously search for his parents. Although the child was becoming attached to him, he doubted his presence in Sindria was simply coincidental.

 

As they sailed on through the night, the warm sea breeze reminded Sinbad of his childhood years when he lived in content together with his parents in Partevia. Sinbad still vividly recalled the small town he grew up in, the honest smiles he received from adults and children alike, and the simplicity of his life back then. He could not help but reminisce the distant past when the present was starkly different and complicated, realizing his life had been so since he had gained the power of the king.

 

Ja'far smiled genially as he looked on, the calm water surface mirroring the moonlight.

 

"Your fate has not been easy for you. However, I can't imagine you being anything else but a king, Sin."

 

"I know,” Sinbad answered as he tightened his fingers around Ja’far’s. “I can't, either."

 

 

* * *

 

  

Strings of clouds hid the half-moon, and amid the passing darkness, a pair of red eyes seemed to glint in the serenity. Their fifth day of sailing towards the neutral island territory between Magnoshuttat and Reim was no different. Kouen still found it a challenge to sleep straight without needing to leave his cabin. He guessed his nights would be this way until the summit, or perhaps until his party would have returned to Balbadd.

 

"Kouen?"

 

Kouen turned to find Alibaba unsteadily approaching while scratching his messy blond hair.

 

"Why are you up here?" the lad queried.

 

"I could ask the same to you," impassively said the first imperial prince.

 

"I just dreamt of Aladdin and couldn't go back to sleep."

 

Kouen gazed back at the dark horizon before the vast sea. His face revealed nothing of his thoughts.

 

"Do you miss your magi?"

 

Alibaba was beside him, callused hands on the wooden railing. He nodded sheepishly as his lips curled up.

 

"It's been a long time since our last adventure. I can't even remember when we last strolled downtown together."

 

"You mean the times you two went to cabarets together," Kouen corrected.

 

"H－how did you know about that?"

 

"You’ve told everyone when you were drunk."

 

"I did?" Alibaba almost squeaked, his cheeks reddening.

 

"You also described your experiences in minute detail to Koumei and Kouha. Aren't you lucky with our ladies in Kou? You sure are far from the royal prince we expected, Alibaba. Just an advice, don't drink when I send you out to negotiate business."

 

For a moment, Alibaba thought of running back to his cabin and curling up under the sheets. At least Sinbad and Sharrkan were easygoing and boisterous when inebriated during banquets, but such relief seemed impossible with Kouen. Maybe downing a barrel of wine would slur his speech and cloud his vision, but the first prince would still hold most of his sanity and equanimity.

 

Clearing his throat, Alibaba straightened his back, hands down his hips.

 

"That's all for occasional humor," he defended himself.

 

"It already happened many times," Kouen told him expressionlessly.

 

" _Gu_ ," Alibaba clenched his jaw. "Enough about me! You still haven't answered my question!"

 

"The moon lured me out," the first prince replied vaguely.

 

But of course, Alibaba could understand what he meant. The lad's hands dropped to his sides. Even though he did not agree with many of Kouen's ways, he found himself sympathizing to some extent to the first prince. Alibaba could not forget the pained expression that Kouen had after Sinbad took Ja'far back to Sindria. Still, it was puzzling how little he could give away with his bearing since then.

 

"Do you think Kougyoku will come?" Alibaba asked instead.

 

"No," replied the first prince. "And her absence will be an excuse for Sinbad to ridicule me during the assembly."

 

Alibaba's brows wrinkled. He stepped closer and directly faced Kouen.

 

"Hey..." Alibaba hesitated at first. "You're not－You're not going to fight again like you did last time, right?"

 

The first prince's initial response was his signature smirk, which did nothing to lessen Alibaba's worries.

 

"The summit is supposed to be a peaceful talk between our parties. You promised to suspend your preoccupations against the Seven Seas."

 

"I did. But I wasn't questioned about my personal interests," casually retorted Kouen. "Yunan and I merely had a discussion on light matters."

 

Alibaba rubbed his head roughly. Should their respective countries be further compromised by the personal conflicts of their leaders? Even Sinbad, who loathed war so much, had been hostile against the Kou Empire for more than a year now. Hoping the summit could help sort out their issues and lead to amendment was likely just a wishful thinking on Alibaba's and Aladdin’s part.

 

For a long moment, only the sound of water against their forging vessel could be heard. Alibaba observed Kouen for any hint of apprehension. The first prince, however, did not appear to mind his presence and questions earlier; hence, Alibaba thought he might as well carry on with his boldness.

 

"Do you l－love Ja'far that much?" he stuttered, quite ashamed with the intrigue. “I mean, there won’t be any other reason for you to want him this－this much...”

 

Unperturbed, Kouen stared at him. The Balbadd brat was cheeky, after all. Notwithstanding the unsettling gaze, Alibaba maintained the eye contact.

 

"Is that what you think?”

 

Alibaba bobbed his head hesitantly.

 

“By all odds,” Kouen answered calmly. “Enough for me to consider sharing him with Sinbad.”

 

"Sh－" Alibaba tipped his head, uttering the words slowly, and doubtfully. "Share Ja'far?"

 

Kouen's vision wandered down the sea surrounding them.

 

"Even if you cannot yet claim a land in its entirety, you can still take a portion of it."

 

A good few minutes had passed before Alibaba managed to fully absorb the first prince's answer. It sounded problematic to him in many ways. Eyes wide, Alibaba blushed.

 

"No, no, no," he suddenly blurted out. "If you tell that to Sinbad during the summit, all hell will break loose."

 

"Don't you think it's the most appropriate time to negotiate? Although the discussion will be nothing more than a pretense."

 

"Sinbad will absolutely refuse! And Ja'far isn't that kind of person! With you and Sinbad," Alibaba's voice rose, "he won't be able to handle it!"

 

Kouen laughed loudly, his voice booming in the middle of the night. Perhaps he should ask Koumei to bring Alibaba to the classy entertainment centers in the mainland capital someday. The brat could use some experience as a man.

 

"My reactions aren't funny," Alibaba snapped as the first prince recovered.

 

"Now I understand when Kouha said you and Morgiana aren't ready to move to the next level from your friendship," Kouen commented.

 

"Why has this become about me again?" Alibaba fussed, cheeks still flushed.

 

Tired of his vassal's antics, Kouen turned his back to the sea. His face left no trace of humor from the past conversation.

 

"Don't be mistaken, Alibaba," he uttered in a cold, deep voice. "Know that I'm far from being forgiving. There's no difference between the power of the sole king and Ja'far. Only one person can attain each of them."

 

"And you want both," muttered Alibaba, which Kouen did not miss but ignored.

 

After flashing his condescending smile, the first prince passed Alibaba and headed back to his luxurious cabin. He lied down his bed; and when he closed his thin eyes, an aching smile painted his face. His own words resounded on his mind. Why should he even resort to sharing, when he had already dealt with the portion?

 

"That much?" he murmured to himself incredulously. "I haven't even loved Ja’far enough."

 

 


	42. Moonlight 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for taking ages before these updates. I have been so busy with schoolwork, but I'm hoping to be able update again in a few weeks. :)
> 
> When I was still writing the first three chapters of Moonlight Paradox , I thought the fanfic would be about 20 chapters long. And now, it's running for more than 40 chapters! I hope you'd also enjoy the updates.
> 
> To all of you who have read, gave kudos and commented on this love triangle story, thank you so much! ♥

 

 

Gaku Kin squinted towards the smaller ship approaching theirs. When several large white birds flapped their wings and left the distant deck, interest brightened the household member's face. He quickly turned to his master.

 

"Looks like they're coming to welcome us," he announced.

 

"It's finally starting," muttered Koumei behind his feather fan.

 

Kouen remained silent the entire interval. His thin eyes barely blinked as he looked on, neither bothered by the enormous birds later landing one by one on their leading vessel nor the people riding them. Even his younger brother could hardly predict his reactions for this meeting－especially when Kouen would be facing Sinbad again.

 

"We are pleased with your arrival, Prince Ren Kouen, Prince Ren Koumei."

 

Behind the imperial household, groups of Kou soldiers from Balbadd stood to attention. Despite the promise of a peaceful and diplomatic assembly, none of them were willing to let their guard down. They would not even be surprised if an attack ensued now that they were vis-a-vis with five of Sinbad's famed generals.

 

Ri Seishuu frowned at the false smiles plastered on the faces of Hinahoho, Drakon, Pisti, Spartos and Sharrkan. Shuu Kokuton and En Shou fought a sneer at the way their enemies managed to bow and clasp hands for them.

 

"Are you saying only five generals of the Seven Seas can pay his respects to our party?" Seishuu scoffed.

 

Alibaba took a deep breath, uncertain if it was luck or misfortune that Ja'far was not here to greet them. The meeting had not even begun, but a confrontation was already brewing.

 

"Just so you know, not all of us have extra time and patience to spare for humor," Sharrkan retorted.

 

He curled his lips at his nervous blond pupil as Pisti giggled openly. The eyes from the Kou party sharpened by their behavior, each member prepared to draw weapons any second. To disrupt the tension, Spartos cleared his throat.

 

"Allow me to reiterate the clauses of mutual agreement for the summit before you officially reach the island," he started.

 

Smoothly yet cautiously, Spartos did his part as the Kou fleet sailed forward, led by the guide ship from Sindria. Bizarrely shaped rocks towered down them until the actual venue cleared on their horizon－a derelict round island offering glimpses of gigantic sculptures of tribesmen.

 

Several minutes later, Kouen and his company had landed. Giant trees covered the edges, and beyond, a rocky path of woods welcomed the newcomers. The elevated stone platform was steps ahead of them, which would soon hold the most influential magi and powerful dungeon conquerors in the world together.

 

Adhering to the agreement, the imperial brothers and Alibaba surrendered their metal vessels to Hinahoho and Drakon. Subordinates from both Sindria and the Kou Empire could not help but be troubled by the sight of all metal vessels laid down the keeping table. The power and danger from djinns through these weapons frightened any mere mortal, hence it was a relief to them that dungeon conquerors were not wearing them. Still, knowing that the strongest warriors had gathered was enough to put every follower on edge.

 

Chuu'un moved closer to Koumei as they headed towards the platform, watching their commander's regal movement before them.

 

"Your Highness," he whispered. "What if Lord Ja'far isn't present?"

 

"You shall alert the army then."

 

Koumei narrowed his eyes.

 

"But I highly doubt that you'd have to. He's definitely here. King Sinbad should be paranoid enough as it is."

 

"Won't His Excellency be..." the attendant trailed off before he sheepishly recovered himself. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I guess provocation and aggravation are a given in this."

 

"Indeed," replied Koumei, a smile threatening on his freckled face. "Brother King will never lose his ground, although Sinbad will start first."

 

The very moment that they had stepped into the platform, Chuu'un realized his master was right. So much for an unpleasant spectacle of a welcome.

 

Sinbad, the hateful nemesis of their future emperor, was sitting confidently on the other head of the long table prepared for the summit. To his left, his Fanalis general, Masrur stared down the entire Kou party with blank yet piercing eyes. And then there he was, standing dutifully to the king's right side, without so much as a hint of familiarity to the newcomers, was Ja'far. The flag of the Kingdom of Sindria was proudly sported behind them.

 

Sparks could fly with the animosity in the air. Alibaba subtly gulped down his anxiety as he watched golden eyes meet a pair of red, battling even without weapon and words.

 

Seishuu and the others exchanged warning glances. Although they had long known what this attendance entailed, the reality before them was still surreal. It had to be, with the confirmed presence of Kouen's irregularity. And that was one reason why, in spite of their polar standpoints, Kouen's household still respected Ja'far.

 

To them, Ja'far was and would always be the only exception in the first imperial prince's absolute beliefs in life.

 

"It's been a while," said Sinbad in an easygoing tone.

 

That composed voice cut down the clouds of everyone's racing thoughts. Sinbad beamed at Kouen, inwardly cursing the first prince in his head. He crossed his legs as he studied his red-haired rival who took the opposite head of the table without replying.

 

Aladdin did successfully keep their war at bay through this summit, but there was still a fight going on, albeit a different one.

 

The period of waiting was unsettling. Kouen observed Sinbad, the position of their seats a mark of equivalent power. By now, both of them should have had started preliminary discussions, however, neither initiated a talk so far. Both leaders only looked at each other in admirable equanimity. As expected, Sinbad flaunted his flawless business smile, seemingly amused by the situation going on.

 

Alibaba murmured his concern.

 

"How long are they going to keep this creepy atmosphere up?"

 

"Well, it's good, isn't it? The little magi is not here yet anyway," Seishuu replied, grinning. "It's for this very reason that we all arrived much earlier than what was officially agreed upon."

 

Of course, Kouen was a master on his own right when it came to hiding his thoughts. His visage was as manly and handsome as always, without a hint of any emotion on the surface. The composure he unveiled was akin to his calm when drinking his afternoon tea. Judging by his expression, people would hardly know his scandalous history with Sindria. And the exact same thing can be said about Ja'far.

 

Koumei furrowed his brows. By now, the pale man should have graced them with his disdain; instead, the pale man acted as though he had never spent more than a year with them. Would it not be sickly funny if Ja'far managed to suffer from amnesia once again? But destiny was not that generous for Kouen's sake. The apathy was definitely intentional.

 

"Aren't you glad to see Morgiana?" Sharrkan whispered behind Masrur. "She's gotten taller."

 

The Fanalis general nodded.

 

"Too bad they can't return to our side at times like this," said Sharrkan.

 

"Yeah," Masrur barely parted his lips, then added after a moment,"they probably think the same way about Kougyoku."

 

A cackle suddenly caught their attention.

 

"I got an idea!"exclaimed Gaku Kin. "Since we won't be busy until an hour or so, why don't we do something great to kill time?"

 

"That'd be interesting," Seishuu seconded, feigning contemplation. "I just wonder if killing time will be worth it? Only one of them is assimilated. We might as well test their－"

 

For a second, the Kou subordinates stiffened as mist appeared behind Sinbad, consequently revealing numerous heavyweight figures in beastly masks. The flow of magoi from Sinbad's side was overwhelming.

 

"The Yambala tribe!" Seishuu barked in disgust.

 

"As anticipated of the Seven Seas," Kokuton commented. "Another trick up their sleeve."

 

"Not good enough," En Shou shook his head.

 

"My master isn't simple-minded, either," said Chuu'un.

 

It was then that rumbling footsteps shook the platform. Masrur's eyes widened as the entire Fanalis Corps marched forward, greeting Sinbad with their radiant faces.

 

"Master Mu," the king said as the abrupt quake brought about by hefty feetslowed down. "Shouldn't you be staying in Reim? We sure meet in unexpected places."

 

"You're not really surprised, though. For your information, I came with my good friend, Ren Kouen,” casually said the Captain of the Fanalis Corps. “It won't hurt to accompany him in this assembly, will it?"

 

Sinbad's lips twisted a little bit, hardly noticeable from a distance.

 

"Of course, not."

 

Ja'far continuously observed with neutral mien, discreetly running his vision from each king vessel to every shifting subordinate. More striking members of the Fanalis Corps turned up from the back, lining themselves behind Kouen's household. Ja'far did not know what kind of offer had enticed Mu Alexius to support the first imperial prince; he only knew the supposed friendship was causing complications with the confederation between the Reim Empire and the Seven Seas.

 

Kouen propped up an elbow on the table, absently resting his jaw against the back of his hand. He regarded Ja'far briefly before refocusing his unreadable expression at Sinbad.

 

Not a word nor a lingering gaze had been thrown at him yet, but Ja’far still recognized that quick glance－the same contact he received whenever the first prince was secretly dissatisfied with his behavior during a court meeting; it was the same red eyes that only needed a second to educe insecurity from the oblivious Ja’far.

 

The pale man's forbearance and self-control were close to wearing off in front of him, if not for the presence of his king by his side. With the polished surface, outsiders would never suspect the pale man had an affair with the cunning first prince, however, deep inside, Ja'far was already a rapidly melting ice who tried hard to keep the solid form.

 

Hatred, apprehension, trepidation－Ja’far could hardly fit his emotional state under one condition.

 

Superficial pleasantries went on for a while as the memories from the battle in Balbadd came crushing back at the pale man, slowly peeling the layers of his defense. Ja'far despised Kouen, that was for certain. But a whispery voice from his Eastern past rang in his head: _"I deeply regretted it."_

 

Ja'far's eyes darkened. He could not believe that something disturbing still tugged at his insides by recalling all that desperate yearning directed to him. His ardor to Sinbad and devotion could not be questioned above all things; still, the twisted first prince managed to stir his elements each time. Kouen did not deserve an ounce of his pity. As a dungeon conqueror, Kouen was not a passive victim of human folly, of human weakness. He should have understood from the very start that taking Ja'far in was an irreversible mistake, bringing pain all to himself.

 

_"How dare you make a fool out of me? I like you so much I can't bear it."_

 

Had he gone that naively soft over the years, that just a past glimpse of the enemy's vulnerable side could sway him? If only he could laugh out the absurdity. Sinbad's sentiments for his past with Kouen were finally making sense to him. The pale man steeled himself. The last thing he needed in this summit was to slip and compromise his beloved's plans.

 

As long as he did not get anywhere as close to Kouen, Ja’far believed he would be fine. He had to be.

 

So far, Ja'far was doing exceptionally well in not letting any of his internal conflict manifest. But if there was one person who could sense the crack in the pale man's focus, it would be his beloved king. Even though Sinbad kept his head straight, every little movement around him was easily registering to his brain; more so when it was from his lover. The miniscule movement of his eyes and feet was evidence enough for his growing discomfort.

 

Sinbad leaned back a bit as he smiled wider at his nemesis.

 

"I hope this isn't awkward－" he told Kouen, the fake hesitation silencing the entire platform.

 

Kouen remained unperturbed, neither urging him to continue nor stop. He did not need to, after all.

 

"Nonetheless, I believe you're entitled to know this: your sister, and her faithful attendant, is doing great in Sindria," the king casually informed him. "She has a message for you. Kougyoku wants you to know that she is forever grateful for her family's kindness and acceptance of her birth."

 

"How can we be assured that these are Her Highness's own words?" Gaku Kin challenged the king.

 

"I can't deny that we are on a brink of war, but I never deprive any of my followers their familial and comradely ties."

 

" _Tch_ ," Seishuu clicked his tongue, knowing the king only wanted to stress that the eighth imperial princess was now his loyal follower.

 

Despite the indirect incitement, Kouen did not react similarly to his household.

 

"So do I," he finally spoke, unaffected.

 

Kouen's words might have passed as a simple reply of necessary civility for this event, Ja'far thought, until his brows furrowed involuntarily. He chided himself; he should have known that everything that Kouen said or did was well-meant.

 

Myron Alexius and Lo'lo stepped aside to let Ji Chun and three of his friends pass through towards the front. The children he once sheltered were all clad in traditional Kou clothes with the badge of the imperial staff, but what was remarkable to him was their growth spurt. After only nine months, about five inches had added to Ji Chun's height and likely a lot more was promised for him and his friends in the next few years. All of them looked way healthier than when the pale man last saw them. He cogitated whether he should be relieved that they were in far better shape or be troubled that Kouen brought them to the summit.

 

Their presence alone did not impress Sinbad when he already heard about them from his adviser. Notwithstanding this knowledge, though, was what the children did next. With sparkling smiles on their youthful faces, they all got down on each one's knee, clasped their hands over their chests and bowed their heads.

 

"Minister," they addressed the pale man in chorus, "we are happy to be reunited with you."

 

Ja'far's lips parted before he caught himself off guard, then he clenched his jaws. Sinbad still grinned, never fully accounting that his adviser would even be seriously be moved by this display.

 

Ji Chun's round eyes focused on the Sindrian king. And he smirked. Ja'far blinked in disbelief at that familiar expression.

 

"Look, Ma Mo," he called innocently. "How long will you wait till you greet our guardian?"

 

Soon enough, a small figure moved from the back of the first prince's grand seat. Her puffy cheeks were akin to an apple's shiny skin; her eyes bigger than her brother's. She stepped forward, her small hand lingering on the left arm of Kouen's chair.

 

"Sir Ja'far," she squeaked.

 

It seemed that Ja'far's self-possessed expression failed to deter her excitement. Ma Mo giggled and dashed towards Sindria's side. Nobody from the Kou party stopped her; they only watched without much reaction, even when the girl abruptly froze and stumbled back to her bottom as though a wall appeared on the way.

 

Merely a tilt of Sinbad's head had prompted Masrur to move as fast as lightning and tower down the girl, examining her with his wooden mien. The giddy smile disappeared from Ma Mo's face as she swallowed nervously.

 

Masrur nodded; she was fine, however, she could not be allowed to come over their side. The Fanalis general extended his hand to help the child up when he felt a sudden swoosh.

 

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Ji Chun said as he pulled her sister up from the ground and stepped back.

 

Masrur tipped his head as he observed him. The boy's agility was commendable for a young warrior trainee. He turned around and led his sister back to their party.

 

"Ma Mo, I know you miss Sir Ja'far, but you can't do that."

 

"Because he lives in a different country now?" the girl asked, eyes marveling back to both Ja'far and Sinbad.

 

"No," corrected Ji Chun with a challenging smile as he glanced over his shoulder at Sinbad. "It's because he's fighting for a different king now."

 

Sinbad leaned forward on the table. He had never seriously disliked any child, but something about Ji Chun's look was brewing wariness inside him. The smirk and condescending flicker of his eyes were so reflective of his adoptive master. And the way those pair of round eyes looked up at Ja'far as an elder figure simply did not sit well with him. Was this Kouen's way of telling him that Ja'far's life in the Kou Empire was far from left behind?

 

"I understand Ja'far once helped these children," the king commented cooly. "How thoughtful of you to have them see their past protector."

 

The pale man held back a twitch from his face for the statement. Ignoring Sinbad, Kouen leaned back further in his grand seat, and, this time, he openly stared at Ja'far for a long moment before answering. To maintain his facade, the latter had to uncomfortably keep his bearings intact as he peered back at the first prince.

 

"You're wrong, Sinbad."

 

Ja'far's eyelashes fluttered as Kouen kept on studying him.

 

"Ja'far is the one who needed to see them. At least once," he stated doubtlessly. "I'm actually doing him a favor by bringing the children here."

 

A smile still floated on the king's face, although his eyes had grown amber-like, subtly daring Kouen after his words.

 

"As far as my adviser is concerned, I believe the children are not within his interest and responsibility anymore. You, Kouen, of all people, should understand why. His ties with them has long been nulled after what concluded in Balbadd nine months ago," declared Sinbad before he turned his head to the right. "Isn't that correct, Ja’far?"

 

He could not believe his king was actually pushing him to the front for such questioning. Of course, what Sinbad said was reasonable. However, to say this in front of Ji Chun and the others... Why was he even hesitant, in the first place? Ja'far bit the little, supple flesh inside his bottom lip, and lowered his head politely. When he straightened up and his eyes flashed back to Kouen's side, the dark gray orbs appeared duller with indifference.

 

"I appreciate the intentions, Your Excellency," the pale man continued in empty diplomacy, "but I'm afraid you have misunderstood me. I have ever truly been assiduous only about the welfare of our country, Sindria and our king, Sinbad."

 

Kouen did not bother reacting, although grunts of malcontent erupted from the Kou party, most particularly from the assimilated household of the first imperial prince. As much as their leader favored the pale man, such insolence would not pass their judgment. Ja'far also knew his behavior would hurt the children whose current course in life he had directly affected. Nevertheless, he could not falter. The pale man would never allow himself to be moved and end up upsetting his beloved man in the process. By inevitably hurting others was how he could protect someone and something much more meaningful and important to him.

 

The air was heavy and intense once again, only for the bubble hovering the platform to be suddenly burst by a genuine, boyish chuckle. Ji Chun stood in ease beside his imperial master, gazing Ja’far’s way with shiny eyes.

 

"Just as you've said, Commander," he uttered in an insightful tone, which confused Ja'far and inwardly irritated Sinbad.

 

The firsts prince nodded, his expression still vague. What was he trying to achieve in this silly talk?

 

"Sir Ja'far," boldly called Ji Chun. "I hope you'd wait until we all grow up some more and become capable enough to pay you back with everything you've done."

 

"I don't need your－"

 

"After all, it was you who led our lives to Balbadd and the Kou Empire," further said the boy as his face and voice grew contrite. "Please do not worry. We completely understand your position. Anything consequential that may happen in the future with our territories and the objects of our loyalties shall not be taken personally."

 

Unbound pressure momentarily overcame the pale man. Perhaps the threat to his king and country was the main trigger; but the sheer frustration he felt for the boy's attitude could never be discounted. He abhorred it, that the way Ji Chun presently displayed his fealty to Ren Kouen was how the amnesiac Ja'far once acted during his overseas negotiations and sabotage against the Seven Seas. He loathed being reminded how blindly manipulated he was back then.

 

"How dare you corrupt them!" he growled, freckled face distorted in pure detestation as his fists shook inside his sleeves.

 

Not sparing any reply to Ja'far, it was then Kouen's turn to chuckle and beam right back in conceit at Sinbad.

 

"I guess his interest about them has never really disappeared," he pointed out to the king.

 

Sinbad had already discarded his laid-back front when his adviser lost his temper. And as glowing red eyes shifted their focus to pierce the soul of the piqued pale man beside his scowling rival, he decided to further rub the salt to the hissing wound he opened.

 

"I trust you know, that no matter how much you try, our history can never be erased," stated Kouen, his eyes narrowing further towards Ja'far. "It always leads the path to the future we desire."

 

 


	43. Moonlight 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Goodness. How I've missed updating. Sorry for the long wait. I haven't gotten much free time in the past few months. To those of you who also read Moonlight Blossom, that story will most likely be updated some time in October.
> 
> BTW, have you read the latest Magi (manga) chapters? A "lot" has been happening, huh... @.@
> 
> To everyone who wants more lovestruck Kouen, I hope you like these new chapters. Of course. Sinbad is still as wickedly handsome as ever. With these two semes, Ja'far can't relax just yet.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and following this story! I appreciate all of your support.

 

After several months of wallowing in the dark mud of his unrequited affections, he had never thought it further possible; nonetheless, it happened the very moment he laid his eyes on him: once more--and probably not the last time he would--Kouen had fallen deeper for Ja'far.

 

Perhaps, it was the rueful longing prior to the world summit that intensified his already overpowering feelings. Needless to say, the first prince wanted Ja'far right there and then, but he had to remind himself that he could not involuntarily lose control. The smallest crack could ruin whatever possible chance of intimate encounter they could have, which was why he was willing to endure his prickly jealousy. As the first prince sat in absolute regality and pride in front of his enemies, his mind studiously adhered to logical reasoning. Aiming to fulfill the responsibilities of dominant leadership in the world, Kouen and his fellow dungeon conquerors came to this abandoned island for the assembly organized by three wondrous magi; it was hardly the time to prioritize matters of the heart.

 

Even so...

 

"Future, you say?" Sinbad scoffed, shaking his head.

 

Taken aback, Ja'far visibly swallowed his distress. The way those lashes fluttered back to reveal the honesty in his dark eyes stirred up the growing turbulence inside Kouen. Every reaction, every utterance, every movement from his body--whether trivial or vital, unconscious or deliberate--the first prince wanted all of it. Overstated though it might be, but Kouen could still find meaningful satisfaction by simply staring at Ja'far the entire day.

 

"Are you underestimating the influence of history?" casually asked the first prince, shifting his focus to his rival.

 

"I did hear that you're a proponent of history and a researcher of artifacts," amiably answered the Sindrian king. "I'd have to say, though, that the past doesn't

determine everything in this world we live in."

 

"I know," easily agreed Kouen.

 

Sharrkan and Masrur frowned. Even the pale man furrowed his brows. Behind Kouen, Mu Alexius let out a shallow breath as he faintly shook his head with contrite

 

"Then it'd be reasonable for people not to rely too much on it," Ja'far asserted, barely recovering from his earlier lapse in demeanor.

 

Imagining the future without having discovered the manipulation on his memories seemed dark and terrifying. Likely bedazzled by false glory, the pale man would have

spent decades after decades in the Kou Empire while secretly concerned over his inexplicably gnawing insecurities and entirely ignorant of deceptions by his so-called

comrades. Denied of his real identity, he would never be able to fathom how much damage he might end up inflicting against Sindria. Ja'far never wished to become linked to any king just because of conditioned passion and fear.

 

"Is that what you really believe in?" Kouen coolly asked him.

 

Without openly meaning to, Ja'far took another left step towards Sinbad. The king turned his head up and looked at Ja'far with the same golden eyes that saved him. Many years already passed from when Sinbad's strong hand had pulled the pale man out of the consuming darkness. Over numerous years, that one scene remained the most vivid and endearing to both of them. That moment was the first time Sinbad officially gained a companion as a king; that moment was the first time Ja'far made a choice he freely and willingly decided upon. None of the offered words promised fierce love then. Still, Ja'far would never forget the line that changed his life

forever: _'Become my subordinate.'_

 

"Surely," the pale man said to Kouen, "there's a different calculable basis for the future."

 

Although nothing much was revealed on his appearance from the opposite end of the table, Kouen's chest was close to burning from within. Anticipating the ache was

nothing compared to the actual sensation.

 

"I'll take your word for it," the first prince replied in a seemingly vague tone.

 

However, that inflection was equivalent to a warning to Ja'far. This was Kouen they were playing against: he would not purely settle for anything less. The urge to snap at the first prince was domineering his renewed composure. If only he could ignore the setting, if only he could disregard their purpose, if only Ja'far could lash out at Kouen...

 

Ja'far opened his mouth to relieve himself of the suffocating tension that had been sitting inside him since he stepped on the platform.

 

"Ko--"

 

"No wonder the rukh are restless!" exclaimed a familiar voice from above.

 

And just like that, the sudden entrance of the wandering magi caught the attention of everyone, diffusing some of the prevalent tension. He gracefully landed on his feet between the assigned positions of the Sindria Kingdom and the Kou Empire. Ja'far pursed his lips as he briefly spared Kouen a dubious glance.

 

"Yunan," said Mu Alexius, none too pleased.

 

"Really," the magi mildly chastised them. "Can't you at least stay still for an hour without all this pressure?"

 

"Hmp! No one can expect that from either parties," Seishuu commented.

 

"Well, what's wrong with some talk? We didn't break any rules," said Pisti.

 

"Geez, but given another hour, you're close to defeating the essence of this summit," said Yunan.

 

"Now that a magi has arrived, I assume we're about to start the assembly," Koumei said.

 

"Of course. Allow me to present to you the ones who will preside," cheerfully announced Yunan as he looked up.

 

Spirals of excited, bright rukh danced down from the clear sky. Alibaba and his household squinted against the radiant sun as they followed the object of Yunan's vision. But a few seconds later, a shadow hung over their faces, relieving their eyes of the blinding light, as two figures on a flying carpet drew downwards to the platform.

 

"Aladdin!" called Alibaba and Morgiana. "Titus!"

 

The peers of the two boys welcomed them with genial smiles. On the other hand, the regional leaders, together with their subordinates, greeted Aladdin and Titus with

beady focus. It was not difficult to figure out what was likely running on their minds.

 

The three magi stood along side one other, checking every participant on the platform.

 

"King candidates and loyal households, we appreciate your attendance in this gathering," said Titus.

 

"During this assembly, you shall discover the truth about a legendary world," Aladdin told them.

 

"You are the privileged ones, who would never encounter another fortunate chance as such in your lifetime," proudly added Yunan.

 

Kouen straightened his back. Blood seemed to have been pumped in wild rush to his veins the moment the little magi mentioned the "legendary world." There was no

doubt what that world was. Since his childhood, he had spent countless nights, hunched over tomes after ancient tomes, studying about it. To Kouen, no other era could

compare to the mystery and magic that only the said detached universe ever possessed. Finally, after several years, he would find out everything he wished to learned about Alma Torran.

 

"Aren't we missing a few more people?" asked Titus as he scanned the surroundings.

 

"If you're referring to other influential dungeon conquerors, they have to remain in their territories. As it is, the state of peace in our lands can be threatened any possible time," explained Koumei.

 

"Indeed," seconded Sinbad in a questionably amenable tone. "After all, we cannot discount underhanded plans from enemies."

 

"I couldn't agree more," blandly added Kouen, leveling his gaze with Sinbad's.

 

Aladdin loudly cleared his throat.

 

"I guess these are all the participants then," he remarked.

 

Titus nodded.

 

"Too bad, Judar isn't here to witness the ancient times with us. Nonetheless, we'd have to carry on," said Yunan.

 

"Right," answered Aladdin.

 

Sinbad leaned back in his grand chair, giving a serious side glance to his beloved adviser. In total comprehension, Ja'far lightly bowed his head and subtly inched closer to him. Their nostrils tickled from the fluid mixture of their body scents. The couple's rukh were remarkably harmonious in the air around them.

 

"Hear me out, king candidates. Alma Torran," stated the little magi, "was a universe much different from ours, but you should understand that this was the place where all the influential power in our current world originated. Each djinn is a spiritual proof that Alma Torran has existed elsewhere on a separate time."

 

"Are you telling us that all of our djinns lived together in that world?" asked Kouen.

 

"Yes, Uncle Kouen. However, they weren't the djinns you have known them as at the present."

 

"Interesting."

 

Koumei raised his feather fan to hide a smile.

 

"We can't deny now that it's all worth the trouble to come here," Koumei told him,especially when one of your dreams are being realized today."

 

As Aladdin continued talking about his agenda, the ends of Kouen's lips were curling upwards. The first prince's eyes, which were nearly glowing in brilliance of crimson, strayed to search Ja'far's. Sensing the heavy gaze, the pale man met his challenge, although his discomfort could not be hidden well from those dark gray orbs.

 

"Yes," breathed Kouen, momentarily dazed. "Everything's worth it."

 

The second prince followed the object of his brother's fixation, and could not help--not that it was the first time he did--to become awed by the abnormal extent of Kouen's feelings. As days went by, the boundary appeared to get pushed farther, which was seemingly missing the supposedly visible limits. Nine months without a single person to entertain Kouen in bed in the absence of Ja'far could never be mistaken as only an abnormal obsession. It was far more serious than that, and as much as Koumei would

like to cure his older brother of such ardor, nothing had worked so far.

 

Even though it would be considered a tasteless joke, the second prince could only think of one scenario that could make Kouen finally--and completely--give up Ja'far: if Kouen suffered amnesia. Well, given how much time the first prince spent alone in his private library and evening quarters during the first two months after the pale man had been taken away by Sinbad, Koumei would not be surprised if Kouen had once considered searching a djinn's power that could make him forget about Ja'far.

 

"King Solomon?" Ja'far dubiously echoed Aladdin's word.

 

Kouen did not miss that expression on his face either. And while intently listening to the ongoing talk on the platform, Sinbad also kept track of every discreet focus the first imperial prince maintained on the pale man. At the moment, the Sindrian king was immensely grateful to have the little magi to preside; otherwise, he would have already exchanged blows with Kouen. More than any glory associated to his name, Sinbad would like to consider his self-control today to be his best achievement so far. If only Ja'far knew how deep the seething rage that had been running in him was... It was sheer luck that none of those dark rukh were forming around.

 

"That's right, Big Brother Ja'far," replied Aladdin, his boyish face maturing after each statement that he delivered. "He is the legendary king that had united Alma Torran."

 

With a flick of his wand, Aladdin conjured a ball of blinding light which had everyone taken aback. Yunan stepped right behind him immediately and swung his own staff,

and within seconds, a golden cup materialized in front of them, containing a deep, rich blue liquid. The surface faintly swirled as it suddenly projected massive, moving images and combined sounds upwards. Lifting their gazes, the participants in the assembly watched the bizarre scene being played as real as life around them.

 

Sinbad's brows wrinkled.

 

"This is--" Alibaba exhaled in awe.

 

Aladdin nodded.

 

"This was how Alma Torran was like before it had been stabilized by King Solomon and his companions," he said. "The creatures you are seeing were part of hundreds of

various species."

 

Kouen studied each motion overhead with that analytic calm he frequently held when presented with a challenging mystery. It sparked a flame in his brain, exciting his cells, accelerating his judgments that were already racing against one another like giddy horses after buckets of water following a day of running in the northern desert.

 

The pleasant aura reflected on the species' appearance had left the audience in magical admiration, however it did not take long for the scene to switch to violence and carnage. Ja'far's eyes turned darker the more he observed the tragic happenings, and his lips turned down when the next image began to show the helpless victims in the abrupt slaughters: human beings. Sinbad clenched his hands resting on the arms of his chair.

 

"We understand now that Alma Torran did not originally offer a peaceful life," Koumei commented, "for humans."

 

"The situation was much chaotic than the history of the present world we have come to live in," said Aladdin. "Although these species trudged through many rough roads

ahead, a trailblazing change united them to overcome the dangers they were facing and obtain the ideals they were dreaming about. Despite the arguments of many djinns, I deem it necessary to reveal these to you. King candidates, their households and followers, you shall witness how King Solomon and his guardians achieved all of their goals for Alma Torran."

 

The projected imageries grew larger, as though a giant magical mirror connecting the derelict island to a separate universe was allowing them to see through. Visions

fixed above, the participants remained bewitched by King Solomon's world for a long period. It could not be avoid, however, that despite the tenacious exhilaration going through both Sinbad and Kouen for the magical exposure overhead, every once in a while, their eyes would inevitably wander to catch an unguarded reaction from Ja'far.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ja'far was not sure how the sequence of moving images had changed. As far as he could remember, he had been immersed in viewing the past of the king vessels' djinns until his concentration ebbed for what he thought was only an insignificant moment. Losing track of the movements of those otherworldly characters left Ja'far confused. After blinking twice, though, he did not have the chance to wonder too much about it and attempt to pick up from the previous scene, as it stunned him to find himself in a completely different environment.

 

Turning his head to his left and right a few times, Ja'far's heart beat began to speed up. He was not standing on the remainder of the island's ruins anymore. The ground beneath his feet was no longer that of the cracky, relic platform. The design on the floor was a marvelous painting of crimson and white. His lips parted on their own when he looked around for the confirmation he did not want to believe in.

 

"Impossible," he gasped.

 

Those dark walls of thick wood, well-crafted by a majestic dragon pattern that led into oriental golden accents around the wide sliding window in a round red frame...

 

It might have been more than a year since he had been in the opulent mainland palace, but that time was still too recent for him to just forget such memories. He swallowed hard, his back sweating underneath his official clothing as the political adviser of Sindria.

 

The grand, wide bed in front of him, where up to four people could comfortably lay down with its size, was layered in rich silk sheets. The pale man's palm suddenly felt prickly, recalling how smooth and soft the fabric once felt under his touch, how warm it was to curl up beneath them, how soundly one can sleep on them. The lace curtains partially hid the rest of surface and the headboard, but the wrinkles on the blankets by the right edge and the protrusion of limbs could not be mistaken. Risking a step, Ja'far sucked in his breath.

 

"How could this happen?" he whispered to himself.

 

He saw _'him'_ , totally taken by deep slumber as he was lying on his side, with a grace that was never gone even in defenseless sleep. With eyes closed and brows slack, his face free from any signs of sophisticated schemes and regal title was how Ren Kouen was like whenever they returned to Rakushou for a short visit in the not-so-distant past. Seeing the first prince in his most serene state tugged at the pale man's heart.

 

Although Ja'far felt sick with what would greet him next by opening the fine window, the pale man needed to make sure his senses and consciousness were not deceiving him. Cold fingers latched onto the middle slot and slid open.

 

Humid air instantly blew against his freckled cheeks, making his lashes tremble. When he stayed still to examine the view outdoors, the rush in his veins considerably slowed down a notch. The calming southern seas never failed to assure him of the infinite association he had with his king and their country.

 

Ja'far shut his eyes. Tight were they at first, willing the Eastern recollection prior to the Sindrian sea. Nonetheless, the knotted eyebrows relaxed as he held onto the strong arms that wrapped around his waist. Savoring the most soothing body fragrance and warm comfort wafting over him, his fair fingers caressed the familiar bangles and rings of his Sindrian king.

 

It took the pale man a few minutes to slide his eyelids open. When he did, the profile of the young Solomon's father was reflected on his dark orbs from the continuous

motions overhead. King David, was it? A few seconds later, three realizations dawned on Ja'far: first, he was no longer standing; second, he was on the platform; and third, he was sitting on Sinbad's right thigh.

 

Responding to the stiffness of Ja'far's back against his chest, Sinbad stroked the pale man's abdomen.

 

"It seems the flow of their powerful rukh has affected you," murmured the king, his focus still fixed on the show. "Your body swayed, and you were feverish for a while."

 

"I didn't disturb anything, did I?"

 

"It just looked like your legs and feet got tired. So now, you're resting on me."

 

Not willing to embarrass himself any further, Ja'far shifted to get up on his feet, but Sinbad pulled him without any change on his concentrated expression. Ja'far sighed softly and gave in, leaning back a little and eventually catching up with the turn of events in Alma Torran. This was not the time to dwell on the subconscious fragments during his delirious remembrance.

 

The historical revelation was definitely a treasure that could not be unearthed in any dungeon from their world, and Sinbad was grateful to be a privileged observer.

However, his concern over his beloved adviser nagged at the back of his mind. Ja'far could be as closely crafty as Sinbad when it came to controlling their outward

behavior. Even so, Sinbad could tell with the effortful way that the pale man had been holding himself intact for hours that he was too overwhelmed by this assembly. He knew that Ja'far's nights during their journey to the channel were fitful, and by now, Ja'far was experiencing the ineluctable fatigue.

 

The heat radiating from his lithe body signaled that on their trip back to Sindria, the adviser would be suffering a high fever. Sinbad barely let anxiety creep inside him, but with the way Kouen provoked Ja'far earlier, he worried about the possibility that the pale man might end up in a rabbit hole if Sinbad was not careful enough. The pale man was never weak. There was no question about that, and that only meant Ja'far would be more than willing to overexert himself in case of a threat, which was what had concerned Sinbad about this setting.

 

"Sin?" Ja'far barely breathed.

 

His eyes were still locked onto the story before them.

 

"Yes?" urged Sinbad, as he tried to listen to the projected conversation between King Solomon and Ugo.

 

The pale man shifted his legs, giving the impression that he was trying to be comfortable with their intimate sitting position. However, he clutched the arm of his king's chair and let out an aquiver voice.

 

"I can't understand. Something..."

 

Sinbad squinted, following the movement of Solomon's guardians.

 

"Are you feeling sick again?" asked the king.

 

"No," the pale man replied in uncertainty, flicking his dark eyes beyond the moving images overhead.

 

For some inexplicable reason, chills ran down Ja'far's spine. He strained his vision for assessment under the blend of dynamic shadows and colors. Considerably having

settled his gaze at Ren Kouen, Ja'far bit his lower lip and, with his eyelids, blocked the face of the first prince who instantly returned the attention.

 

"Ja'far?" Sinbad whispered.

 

Opening his eyes once more to welcome a heated yearning from some feet away, Ja'far shook his head. He could not believe what his physiological reactions were signaling to his brain. Was this just a prelude to burnout? Or was this instinctive warning? It had been such a long time since he felt uneasy to something he could not define.

 

"I don't know why, Sin, but--" the pale man held onto the armrest, cold sweat coating his forehead. "But I feel scared."

 


	44. Moonlight 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of craving for a sandwich when I was writing this.

 

Aladdin's scream in front of Ugo--painful and raw--reverberated through the entire platform. For a second Ja'far wondered if the cracks on the columns would crawl up and lead to a slow collapse. Just like any other grand theatrical presentation, the conclusive curtain fell but in the form of fading brightness. That imaginary mirror connecting them to a virtual universe disappeared, taking away the reflected projection from everyone's eyes. Bewildered faces and open-mouthed awe prevailed following the vanished imagery. With a childlike smile, Aladdin lowered his staff, settling it like a tall cane to his side.

 

Yunan looked pensive. Nobody had yet dared to move so much as speak a word until the silence became heavy.

 

"Aladdin..." breathed Alibaba, then came his footsteps as he tread forward. "Aladdin!"

 

He was about to dash with stoked energy, but he ended up getting wrested forward by Morgiana's windy movements. Together they had truly reunited with their young friend and comrade, mindless of affiliations and preoccupations. Genial smiles, warm cheeks, and bright rukh filled the spot they stood upon. Their friendship was an amalgam of trust, purity, and affection. Titus could see the soft glow around them.

 

Ja'far let out a deep breath as he turned to face his fellow generals. The latter events from Alma Torran's history struck him so much that he did not even realize he had removed himself from Sinbad's comfort an hour ago. Sinbad himself was too absorbed by the series of revelations that he allowed the distance. In such cases requiring his decision as a king, Ja'far was always wise to give him space. The pale man was Sinbad's lover; even so, he never forgot his role as the adviser to the kingdom.

 

"Hmm, we couldn't even be sure of the extent of the implications to us," said Hinahoho.

 

"Would it affect the plans we've laid out?" asked Pisti in their little huddle.

 

"It depends on what Aladdin intends to do afterwards," Spartos replied. "Certainly, he has a purpose behind this."

 

"His Majesty's instinct was spot-on about Aladdin," Drakon commented. "The little magi is exceptional."

 

More than exceptional, Sinbad thought he was useful: a necessary comrade for his goals. The pale man cast his eyes down, the flummox in his psyche and body still present.

 

"Our stand may not be congruent to his," he whispered, almost in stupor.

 

"Ja'far?"

 

Ja'far mildly shook his head and looked Hinahoho in the eyes. They had known each other the longest among the king's generals. The Imuchakk giant was akin to a father to him. A longing sensation pinched the pale man's heart, missing Hinahoho's wife, his foster mother.

 

"We'll hear from our king later," Ja'far told him. "We just have to be set and equipped, whatever decision he arrives at."

 

The generals nodded. Hinahoho towered over them as he stretched to his height, laying his warm palms on both Ja'far's shoulders, surprising him. His sudden scrutiny was discomforting.

 

"What is it, Lord Hinahoho?"

 

There was disagreement painted all over his scarred and stubbly face as he led the adviser backwards, a few feet away from the others.

 

"Don't push yourself too hard," the Imuchakk man softly returned. "You've worn yourself out to the edges."

 

"I'm fine," the pale man's voice was resolute, valiant. "Only this summit has gone too complicated for all of us."

 

"You have that smell again. I never thought I'd sense it anymore after all this time. Ja'far," stressed Hinahoho, "why do you have the nagging smell of the kid Sinbad slapped in Imuchakk eighteen years ago?"

 

"I don't understand this inference, Lord Hinahoho. Are you questioning my trust in Sin?"

 

As such, the inkling offended Ja'far.

 

"You're the most dedicated person I've ever met. I have no doubt you'd do anything for him," said the Imuchakk man.

 

"I will never leave him no matter the outcome of his plans; you know that."

 

Hinahoho inclined his huge, muscled body, leveling his eyes with Ja'far's. He studied the obfuscated pale man he had come to regard as his own son, the same man who loved their king with all of his heart. That complete surrender to Sinbad was so stupendous that it amazed and worried their comrades at the same time.

 

"However, something has changed, hasn't it?"

 

Darting his eyes elsewhere, Ja'far could not respond. He was wary of this. He was becoming a problem to his king.

 

"Hina--"

 

"You are having second thoughts," Hinahoho contritely concluded before the pale man could defend his misgivings.

 

"No, I love Sin--"

 

"I know. It’s just that you're uncertain if you still agree with the move against the Kou Empire."

 

The pale man bit his lower lip as he tilted his head to the right. Exhaustion was seeping through him as though he had not lay down for a week. Actually, he had barely rested through their journey. He was just frazzled most nights, if not expending his energyunder Sinbad.

 

Guarded by Sharrkan and Masrur, the king remained seated in contemplation. On the opposite end of the table, Kouen and Koumei were engaged in a serious discussion. Not too far from them, Ji Chun and Ma Mo watched their elders with interest. Ja'far's chest nearly constricted as he looked back at Hinahoho.

 

"Maybe," he more or less mouthed to the older Imuchakk man.

 

"I'd consider he you poisoned you," Hinahoho sighed, scratching the back of his head.

 

"He?"

 

"Whether we'd like to admit it or not, Ren Kouen has done something irrevocable to you, which enrages our king to no end. I'm afraid you're not the same Ja'far anymore."

 

Was it because the past Ja'far would not blink to eliminate anyone in Sinbad's way? Was it because Ja'far, after the odious amnesia, failed to strike a fatal blow against the first imperial prince, the enemy of his beloved? Until then, he had never known how despicable sympathy could be. With the words echoing to him, he inwardly heard the statement of rejection he gave to Kouen: ' _I can't live without him, so I'll never be the same Ja'far for you.'_

 

Offering an apologetic gaze, Hinahoho squeezed his arm and stepped back. The pale man gathered his bearings as the murmurs in the platform began to louden into clear discussions. The cultured adviser that he was, Ja'far bowed and clasped his hands before the older man.

 

"My apologies for troubling you over my incertitude, Lord Hinahoho. Regardless of my affective experience from the Kou Empire, I am absolutely willing to do everything in service to Sindria and our king."

 

"I've just told you not to pressure yourself," reproved the Imuchakk man with a tender smile. "You might be Sinbad's only love, but you aren't the only guardian of our country."

 

"Un," Ja'far nodded, his cheeks flushing in childish embarrassment.

 

In truth, Hinahoho commiserated with him. As much as the comparison would outrightly disgust the king, Sinbad was just as guilty as Kouen: they both did something unalterable to Ja'far. The pale man seemed to have no choice but be affected. At this point, he figured Ja'far would be better off continuing his intimate life with Sinbad in Sindria and be neither reminded nor engaged with the Kou Empire for the rest of time. However, that meant no more future conflicts and dealings with the Eastern Continent; concurrently, Sinbad had further plans for the invasive empire.

 

Sinbad's movement, as he got up on his feet, quelled the stirring on the platform. With a number of chirping white rukh all over him, the king faced the clear sky, his expression a wonder even to Aladdin. He was like a child who had made a liberating discovery; his demeanor was undeniably of gentle enlightenment. Ja'far clutched his chest. Yunan narrowed his eyes.

 

"So, what now?" Seishuu demanded crudely among the Kou crowd.

 

"After what we've witnessed, I assume there's something important you need from us," coolly said Mu Alexius.

 

"I require your answers," said Aladdin, his big sea-blue eyes becoming fierce. "Will you lead this world to the same end as Alma Torran's?"

 

"What?" Sharrkan blurted out incredulously.

 

"I need to know if you are just going to use your strength to ruin our future. As it is, the three main divisions you belong to are battling for domination. Many lives and cultures are sacrificed due to incessant struggles for power. Every leader thinks of another as an enemy, instead of focusing on cooperation. You should all understand by now that if there's true evil you have to fight, it isn't your fellow king vessels. Much dangerous darkness is lurking just around the corner as you continue with your abstracted efforts."

 

"This is such a predicament," remarked Koumei. "Our intentions are somehow misconceived here."

 

"I understand how much you care for your domains and people," Aladdin said, "but is it so bad to extend that amity towards other nations? Wouldn't that just as well fulfill your objectives?"

 

"In other words, you want us to form a mutual agreement to stop all hostilities among our countries," stated Kouen, seemingly unperturbed by the suggestion. "I assume that covers suspension of territorial subjugations and pre-war fights between leaders."

 

The platform bursted into expressive reactions. The allies of each nation were airing their misbelief.

 

"I concur with Aladdin's views," Titus interrupted as he glanced meaningfully at Mu Alexius. “We've done it in Magnoshuttat, and we were able to prevent a disastrous end. Why don't we all impart our goodwill for the sake of a peaceful future?" 

 

"Do note that time is not an ally," Yunan added. "The years you spend on complex schemes and warfare is practically misdirected effort."

 

"Are you negating all of our hard work?" Gaku spat.

 

"We're merely showing you the right choice for the future," Aladdin said. "If your animosity continues, the catastrophe in Alma Torran will be repeated soon."

 

Sensitively and spirally, the argument went on. Sinbad remained silent through it all, yet his eyes never left Aladdin's determined stance. Ja'far could tell he was calculating his chances, the same way Kouen was most likely weighing his options. Titus had already granted his consent, the rest depended between the consensus of Sindria and the Kou Empire.

 

"I guess it won't hurt to try," Sinbad finally spoke.

 

"Majesty?" doubted Masrur, who received his king's benign smile.

 

"I can work with the Kou Empire," Sinbad stated with noble composure, "as long as Ren Kouen steps down. After all, he's a supporter of Al Thamen."

 

"Preposterous!" yelled Kouen's household, utterly incensed.

 

The uproar of contempt that followed alarmed Alibaba and Aladdin. The separation of the two major groups disappeared as the crowd spread. It would be chaos to let Yambala gladiators roll in dirt fight with the Fanalis Corps. The line dividing the two parties had thinned, only a handful of steps kept them from advancing menacingly. Without the presence of Aladdin in the middle, they would have attacked each other. Even Sinbad's generals were ready to spring on their feet, except for one angry and edgy soul. Amid the verbal onslaught, Mu Alexius had slid beside him.

 

"Are you planning to defend with your tractable blades from here?" subtly greeted the captain of the Fanalis Corps.

 

He knew Sinbad was aware of his proximity to the pale man: Sinbad flexed his fingers despite his provocative focus on Kouen.

 

"You're not here to stop me from doing so, are you?" Ja'far sharply replied, watching Sinbad intently.

 

"It depends on who you're aiming for."

 

"I might as well target you first."

 

"Don't take what I did to you in Balbadd personally. I was just helping Kouen."

 

"Why betray the confederation for him?"

 

"Sinbad is an abnormality. My instincts warns me not to believe in a man like him. That’s why I’ll prevent him from killing Ren Kouen."

 

"The Kou Empire exacerbated this conflict," the pale man pointed out. "We're allowed to return the favor."

 

At the center of the crowd, words were exchanged between Sinbad and Kouen, the sparks of barely contained fury emerging from each other. Ja'far leaned forward, observing yet preparing for intervention in case of inevitable blows. Seishuu was as keen as he was about their masters' talk. Alibaba tailed after Kouen, attempting to mollify the situation.

 

"You won't get Magnoshuttat," Mu declared matter-of-factly, distracting Ja'far.

 

"What did you say?"

 

"The negotiations have been done long before your king could start one. The Kou Empire has made an oath: no meddling in Magnoshuttat's affairs outside trade and scholarship."

 

"You're bluffing."

 

Sinbad had the country's movements tracked. He could have known.

 

"It happened on that day, a few hours right after Sinbad took you back. Through Kouha, Kouen gave them his word and signature, with complete imperial approval. The local votes have also validated the stand against any affiliation and even the intention of agreeing to annexation. Upon violation, the Kou Empire will take over. No excuse and grievances on the occasion of occupation."

 

"Damn it," Ja'far gritted his teeth.

 

"Did you think Kouen will persist for Magnoshuttat?"

 

"He's just buying time," accused the pale man.

 

"There are still some things you don't know about him. Nonetheless, you very much know on which hands the ownership of Magnoshuttat depends."

 

Ja'far clenched his fists as he focused his aggravation towards the Kou party. Cross fire of words had flared between household members, who were heatedly arguing for the honors of their kings, challenging Aladdin's reasoning. Asserting his own views, Alibaba stood between the two older king vessels. Seeing that this debate might become serious if left uncontrolled, Mu's vision sought Titus. He regarded Myron; the latter nodding back as she moved nimbly behind their magi.

 

"Accept it," Mu told Ja'far, turning his back on him. "You've been partially responsible for this dilemma."

 

In spite of his agitation, Ja'far ignored the captain of the Fanalis Corps, making his way to the front. Kouen's eyes zeroed in on him as the pale man emerged, paces away from his king. The first imperial prince kept a vague look, neither negative nor positive. Kouen walked forth and only stopped when he was right in front of Sinbad. Alibaba and Aladdin were holding their breaths. Each household was alert.

 

"No matter how I look at it," Kouen said, lowering his voice, "Ja'far doesn't deserve you."

 

The right end of Sinbad's lips curled. It was so tempting to attack the first prince so much that both his arms were faintly shaking.

 

"Does telling me this twice make you feel better?" he bit back.

 

"On the contrary, it further convinces me that I should save him from you."

 

The king's golden eyes glowed dangerously. Kouen smirked and distanced himself from him, shifting his attention to Aladdin.

 

"The Kou Empire's ties with Al Thamen cannot be refuted," he stated, earning dubious looks from Sinbad's generals, "just as Sinbad's ability to use dark rukh cannot be denied."

 

The little magi stiffened, once a witness to the king's display of dark rukh. But Sinbad told him that he had his magoi under control, and that it was an occasional drawback of too much power and painful experience. Even at this moment, any lingering vestige of his dark rukh was untraceable. If anything could be presently determined, the rukh of the king was brighter than prior to the start of the summit.

 

Another round of verbal uproar erupted after Kouen revealed the agreement with Magnoshuttat, completely throwing off Sinbad's plan. The Sindrian party was astounded by the contradictory stipulations set. At this, Ja'far rushed to Sinbad's side.

 

"He struck me in time when I was too distracted," uttered the king, vexation barely contained.

 

"I'm afraid we have not much leeway in this," Ja'far remarked.

 

"We still do. Don't forget about Hakuryuu."

 

Ja'far swallowed, his heart pounding. He watched absently as Kouen told Aladdin about his theory on Al Thamen's involvement with the Kou Empire's history.

 

"Aladdin, I understand what you're fighting for. The treaty you're offering is ideal, but I find its plausibility in this situation difficult," he said, eyeing Sinbad. "There are many considerations to mull over. For one, we cannot allow questionable outsiders, with no historical ties to us, to simply intervene with our national affairs. Liberties are leverage."

 

"Does that mean," Alibaba cut in, then he gestured towards Sharrkan, "we cannot reconcile with the Seven Seas anymore?"

 

"It's not yet time to answer that," Kouen replied, confusing Alibaba.

 

"I wonder how much time you have, though," boomed a voice out of nowhere.

 

Chills ran up Aladdin's spine, goose flesh reaching down his legs. He looked up to find a massive whirl of dark rukh. That familiar derision could never be mistaken.

 

"Impossible," said Titus. "This island is secured."

 

"With that much power, he can break in. He's likely been here all along," Yunan said.

 

"What?" Titus exclaimed.

 

The aura of the island had changed, the feeling a reminder of the past. The rukh turned erratic as the horizon cleaved: Judar appeared, an unfamiliar wand-spear in his right hand.

 

"Sorry to disappoint you with my tardiness," he practically sang from the cloudy sky. “What a gathering you've made here, Aladdin."

 

Judar landed as light as a feather on his bare feet. Intending to berate the lad, Sinbad approached him, only for the dark magi to ignore his presence as he went straight to where Kouen and Aladdin were. Sinbad furrowed his brows as he stopped and followed Judar's movement. The two opposing magi talked: Judar taunted Aladdin while Aladdin challenged Judar. Lines were thrown, questions raised, and comments burned, prompting most participants of the summit to glare at Judar. But nothing prepared them for the next few lines that came out of the dark magi's mouth.

 

"How is that possible?" said Kouen, his red eyes beady.

 

The news Judar brought shocked not only the Kou party but also the other magi and national leaders. The expression of the first prince changed uncharacteristically.

 

"Well, they'd prove it to you," gestured Judar to the frantic soldiers reporting to Koumei.

 

The second prince grimly nodded to his brother. Kouen scowled. How could Hakuryuu kill Gyokuen? The reality of it was simply unfathomable.

 

"What did you truly come here for?" Yunan coldly demanded to Judar.

 

"You see, this meeting is so gloomy. You need an ice-breaker! Not to mention I've got nothing much to do now that Hakuryuu has divided the empire."

 

"Ja'far," hinted Sinbad from the sideline, his adviser turning away quickly.

 

If Judar fired those black balls at them without their weapons, none of them would survive. The high priest sported his foxy grin as he subtly curled his fingers around his wand.

 

"Kouen, Hakuryuu is now at the seat of the emperor in Rakushou. He's extending his generosity to you out of familial ties. He allows you to build your flimsy army in Balbadd and the peripheral lands. But know that once you step into the mainland and seek the imperial power, he won't back down. Hakuryuu will finish you at once."

 

"This is ridiculous!" Seishuu roared, well aware that his master would not give up the throne to the fourth prince. "The brat's stealing the title!"

 

"Are you saying we, the members of the imperial family, are being exiled from our country?" hissed Koumei.

 

"Does that sound good rather than hearing that Hakuryuu is legitimately kicking you all out of his house?" Judar chuckled.

 

"The bastard," snapped Shou En before he roared.

 

Noticing the direction of the pale man towards the corner table of metal vessels down the steps, Judar elevated himself and raised his hold on his wand. He focused his mischievous gaze at Sinbad. He could also sense the defensive activity of some of Kouen's troops. A growing smile revealed his teeth. No doubt about it: Kouen and the others would return to Balbadd as soon as possible. And Sinbad would take the advantage to interfere.

 

Judar clicked his tongue.

 

"As irritating as always. Perhaps I should play with you a bit."

 

Inky lightning and thunder struck down the sea beyond the forest; the resonance shook the ground and the trees surrounding the platform. Each movement and talk in the platform was automatically suspended. The ruins were trembling in danger of collapse; birds and animals were frenzied. Gale and bluster swiftly followed, as though a great storm was eager to trap and beat them inside the round island. The clouds were moving, growing thick and heavy, as dark as starless night. Multiple rays of purple sliced through them, enveloping Judar in eerie, vicious light. He was laughing maniacally as waves were crashing against the shores, rocking docked ships and vessels. The flags of each country were wildly flailing with the tempestuous winds.

 

"That crazy clown has just gotten worse!" bellowed Sharrkan in rage. "Is he gonna wipe us from the face of this world?"

 

Alarmed, Sinbad's eyes widened; his long hair whipped back as he instinctively rushed to get to Ja'far. Panic stricken, Aladdin and Titus flew up, bracing against the fierce winds; Yunan lifted his wand and called onto surrounding rukh. Mu Alexius ordered the Fanalis Corps to scatter for action. Gritting his teeth, Kouen roughly pushed Ji Chun and Ma Mo to Koumei while rapidly barking commands at his household. He abruptly turned his head, eyes searching around. Unable to find the one he was looking for, he instantly grimaced; then Judar's voice cheerfully boomed.

 

"Have a lovely time on your break!"

 

Without sparing a moment of delay, he forcefully swung his wand down, easily guiding the thunderous light down the island which was as explosive as combined extreme magic. The dimension and horizon above it had quickly blurred into chaos. But Judar was not yet satisfied. He conjured several enormous ice balls above his head and rained them down aimlessly. As the assault continued to rumble the ground and sea below him, the dark magi frowned.

 

"What a mess. Too bad I can't clearly watch what's gonna happen to those guys from here," Judar murmured to himself, shaking his head from the dreadful skyline.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ja'far huffed as his fingers flexed. The ends of his lower clothes were swaying with ebbing water, the buoyancy pulling the fabric away from his legs. Hazy consciousness preceded the clarity of his senses. It took him a while of wrinkling his brows and working his throat before he blinked blearily. His vision was still a little clouded, lids shutting as soon as he attempted to keep his eyes ajar.

 

When his eyesight adjusted to lucidity, welcomed by uprooted trees floating over flooded ruins, Ja'far sobered. Carelessly, he raised his face, and then he gasped.

 

"Sin--"

 

With his left brow faintly bleeding, the king groaned into awareness. Despite his disoriented state, he managed to examine his adviser's face that was looming right over him. He had his right arm secured around Ja'far's waist, which he tightened to a nearly suffocating grip, as the pale man lay prone on Sinbad’s sturdy body. Only then did Ja'far figure out that he and Sinbad were on a collapsed and slanted relic wall, probably ending in that position as they protected themselves from the havoc wreaked by Judar. But as the pale man's vision strayed above Sinbad's head, his heart skipped a beat. His chest ached.

 

"You're hurt," Ja'far worried, voice hoarse.

 

In panic, Ja'far hurriedly tried to push up against Sinbad's torso, attempting to loosen the king's hold around his waist.

 

"Sin, your left arm--"

 

When the pale man minutelyshifted his legs for support, a rather small movement in limited space, he blinked and halted for a second. He had not even budged much. Why did his upper back collide with sudden firmness? Had he been trapped between Sinbad and another wall? He instantly tilted his head to the side and looked over his shoulder.

 

Ja'far paled, a blend of hot and cold sensation immediately washing over his stomach. He involuntarily let out his voice that eventually broke.

 

"K-- En--"

 

The crimson eyes of the first imperial prince fluttered, his forehead wrinkled. A thin line of blood was trickling down his temple. When Kouen met Ja’far’s astonishment, the corners of his mouth stretched up into an rueful smile.

 

 


	45. Moonlight 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo~ Updating after the sandwich situation. Haha.
> 
> Whenever I write chapters for Moonlight Paradox, I always have Japanese BGM. And I think Utada Hikaru's Prisoner of Love has been on repeat almost the entire day for this one. Haha. If you feel like reading this story with music, you may want to listen to that or to Aimer's Voice. Haha. 
> 
> I'm not sure how you'd react to this new chapter or who you're shipping for at this point, but I do hope you still enjoy reading this story. Of course, your support and comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you!

 

Ja'far was beginning to grasp the rationale behind his inexplicable fear and discomfort during the entire summit. If this debacle was just a portion of things to come, he did not know how he could possibly hold on to what was left of his staggering collectedness. He was so close to giving in to his ever rising panic and to crying his distress out of his lungs, hoping he could pass out in the process and wake up back in the safety of his quarters in Sindria as though none of these had taken place at all.

 

Alas, reality was difficult to fathom for their entwined lives, especially in such trying circumstances.

 

The damp eyelids shielding his dark gray orbs stretched back, and almost seemed they would remain that way for a minute, until a name involuntarily broke out from his trembling lips. He shook his head. Not only was Ja'far inconveniently confined between Sinbad and Kouen--who could never stand each other's presence, much less endure their current proximity-- but both noble men were also injured, their semi-horizontal positions compromised by relic walls on their backs. Unnatural rumbling could still be heard from a distance. Judar was still throwing icicles around.

 

"K--" Ja'far attempted once more, but ended up flinching with a gasp.

 

His thin shoulders jerked as soon as hot breath growled against his ear. He snapped his head to face Sinbad, frustration darkening his face, setting his golden eyes aglow. His vision practically charged heat to the other man hovering above them. Ja'far's breaths could hardly keep up with his racing heartbeat. When would all this tension ever end?

 

A throaty chuckle emanated from right behind Ja'far, making the hairs on his nape and back rise. Overwhelming chills assaulted him from his scalp down to the tips of his toes. He shut his eyes tight as Sinbad clenched his teeth so hard his jaws twitched.

 

"What a way to get intimate," mocked Kouen in his rigid pushed-up form against the dipped wall where Sinbad and Ja'far were stiffly ensconced.

 

The ridicule the first prince was about to further aim at his rival fell short, however, when his elbows almost buckled. Icicles were randomly falling from the sky around them, the structure behind him catching several of the falling objects, which added pressure to his body. At least the wall on his back was thick enough to prevent the shooting icicles from piercing him. Kouen tried to arch his back and groaned in exertion; if he had not kept his balance against that deformed structure inclined on his back, he would have ended up crushing Ja'far in his unconscious state and tilting their weight forward without calculation. Although they would be able to remove themselves once the wall beneath them completely dropped to the water, they would have to suffer additional injuries even from minor ice attacks. Magoi manipulation should help channel the pain, but they could not afford the luxury of power when their metal vessels were not within reach.

 

Sinbad managed to fumble around the edge of the wall they were lying upon with his left hand. He hissed in pain as the bones linked through his elbow shot excruciating pain. Judar's intervention in the summit was contemptuous disaster in the blink of an eye. Aladdin, Titus, and Yunan succeeded in protecting the island from caving in to the sea and turning the entire place into crumble, but the barrier was not totally sealed. The dark magi's spell rapidly stormed its way in through the thin cracks, hurling everything inside as it seeped in. It was like getting sucked into the eye of the storm in a matter of seconds. The pressure of hooking his arm around a thick branch of a tall tree by the banks as he kept Ja'far to his side resulted in a broken bone and bruises. But the relief was very short during the disarray. Massive ice balls--some of Judar's favorite ruthless attacks--rained down from the sky, randomly firing down the island, which sent both the king and the pale man into clouded, painful bouncing on uneven ground. In the moment of struggle, a column threatened to hit over them when a strong force shoved them out of the away. Despite the dizzying havoc, the king resolutely held onto Ja'far. Unable to calculate his next moves, Sinbad fell hard against a broken structure into the shallow waters, and before he remembered momentarily blacking out from the impact, another wall was on its way down.

 

"Fuck," hissed Ja'far, his body faintly shaking. "Damn--"

 

The king reached up with his good hand and held the side of Ja'far's head against his collar, comforting him as much as he could in their predicament. Sinbad's thoughts were erratic. He too worried about the rest of the Sindrian household, the three magi, their ships, other attendants, and the possibility of Judar dangerously lurking somewhere. Furthermore, his rage was skyrocketing, yet he could not act on it. As much as he hated to accept the incidents, Sinbad understood he owed Kouen for two dubious favors within the past quarter of an hour: the column shoving and the wall shielding. Of course, Kouen's deeds were only motivated because Sinbad had Ja'far with him.

 

"Sin, can you still move your legs?" softly asked the pale man, concerned.

 

"Yes," the king assured him, shifting his limbs minutely. "Are you in pain somewhere?"

 

Ja'far opened his eyes and looked up. As the tense seconds ticked by, Kouen's arm endurance to the same position seemed to dwindle as well. A few minutes of uneventful rest seemed like a sweet prize to behold. The first prince was a valiant warrior and a dungeon conqueror, but as a human being, the whirlwind strain after the Judar-induced chaos was already wearing him down. The pale man could feel labored breathing against his skin.

 

"My leg, it's a bit--" Ja'far chewed on his lip as he watched Kouen's piercing gaze on him. "Though I believe I'm still capable."

 

"I'm glad you're safe," breathed the first imperial prince with a restrained smile.

 

Instinctively, Ja'far was about to open his mouth, when he got cut off.

 

"Can you still hold onto that weight?" Sinbad questioned Kouen, looking passively disinterested despite the vexation evident in his tone. The first prince smirked and raised his torso a notch, just to ease some muscular support down to his thighs. Very badly he wished to lie on his back after this situation.

 

"I see your jealousy has no bounds," smirked Kouen, bracing himself up. "The fissure on the relic surface beneath your shoulders is widening, Sinbad. When I free myself of this damn wall, we'll still fall in a few moments."

 

"And the ice rain will pass somehow," spat Sinbad, taking the gamble.

 

"You don't have to tell me," snapped Kouen. "Even if it doesn't, I can face risks."

 

"In that case, can you be so nice as to relieve yourself of your burden now? I don't want your other interests to cause us any more unnecessary trouble."

 

"Indeed," Kouen gritted out to the challenge.

 

He knew Sinbad was more than prepared for his next action; so was he; so without warning, the first prince let out a loud grunt that startled Ja'far as he swiftly concentrated most of his strength and magoi to his torso. In a flash, Kouen inclined his body backwards like an alpha lion that aggressively rose from his fore legs with an angry roar after an interrupted slumber. The structure behind Kouen fell, the one beneath Sinbad tilted down with a crack. As soon as the three men were submerged in the water, the game was on.

 

Ja'far had sensed it too, thus his swearwords earlier. Even Judar's wicked games could not stop the two king vessels from competing. The pale man was not even convinced he could reason with them. He held his breath when icicles shot down from surface and joined them underwater, making it hard for him to weave his way clearly. A piece narrowly missed him, the sharp side abrading his shin. Unable to hiss, Ja'far grimaced. Before he could even effectively stretch his arms to grasp something, a powerful tug took him by the waist and chest, almost suffocating him. Trying to turn around, Ja'far flailed, his mouth releasing air that bubbled its way upwards. Amidst the bubbly blur, brusque frontal pulls to his hips made him groan and swallow water. He fought to open his eyes, witnessing the exchange of heavy blows underwater between Sinbad and Kouen. A handful of times, he was let go and then seized once more by either men, as if getting out of the water with him in tow after demobilizing the other was the ultimate goal of this sport.Already weakened by lack of air, Ja’far’s nostrils stung as they struggled for a few moments more. He was faintly lightheaded when he was finally hauled up to the surface. Ja'far coughed and wheezed violently.

 

"You--Shitty savages!" Ja'far cursed hoarsely, amidst his heavy puffs. "You're both out of your minds! What do you think you're doing at a time like this?"

 

Nonetheless, his hands possessively gripped broad shoulders. He eventually relaxed his shoulders and allowed himself to lean back. Only when he considerably regained his bearings did he realize to whom he was clinging.

 

"En," he exhaled as a cold palm suddenly pressed against his forehead. "Sin--"

 

"This isn't good," said the king behind him, keeping his right hand over his adviser's skin. "You're feverish."

 

"And you're trembling," sharply added Kouen, tightening his hold to the pale man's slender hips.

 

"I'm fine," Ja'far replied curtly to both men.

 

The haze in their surroundings was clearing up. The icicle attacks had stopped, and the strong winds had calmed down. Perhaps the others were also recovering from the havoc somewhere. They had to find them and leave the damaged area together as soon as possible. Aladdin had a point, after all. Fighting one another would not help any of them; in the long run, no country would become victorious because of their muddy judgments and misconstrued interests.

 

"We need to get out of here--"

 

"You can let go of him now," argued Kouen as he aimed another punch, disregarding Ja'far's statement.

 

"Don't make me laugh, Kouen. I got him," Sinbad asserted, retaliating towards Kouen’s jaw.

 

The pale man sighed exasperatedly. His headache was kicking in again. If Judar was still bored after this distasteful outcome, Ja'far did not know what else could respond to the dark magi's wicked tastes. This situation was a horrible joke. Never had Ja'far dreamt of being trapped between Sinbad and Kouen's battle, verbal and humanly physical though it was at the moment. With his colorful past and present with both men, it was only a matter of further mutual provocation before they resort to a full-scale fight until either of them were thoroughly bruised and barely standing, or worse. Just imagining the inevitable was stealing Ja'far's remaining energy from his body. His only consolation was that neither of the two king candidates held a metal vessal.

 

"Majesty!" bellowed a deep voice.

 

"Masrur," said Ja'far, shifting to trace the call's direction.

 

He ignored the discomfiting gaze Kouen directed at him. Sporting a few wounds on his face and arms that seemed shallow, the Fanalis general of Sindria showed up from the beaten path to the devastated woods. From the water, Ja'far could recognize the transient shock which painted Masrur's striking features. Seeing Sinbad’s evident injury, he stopped by the banks and snatched several interlaced vines from the ground. He tossed it into the water within Sinbad's reach. The king grabbed the vines, so Masrur could pull them in one swift and powerful motion out of the water. Ja'far looked at Kouen; given the circumstances, the pale man wondered if they could--

 

"Ja'far," said the king, short of commanding him.

 

Sinbad clutched his adviser's arm. Ja'far was yanked rather strongly than he would have alowed but kept his complaint to himself. There was no reason for him to linger and communicate with Kouen, not when his king was beyond aggravated by the frustrating turn of events. Although both Sinbad and Kouen saved him, their conditions did not change in the least.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Sinbad narrowed his eyes. Kouen might have pressing priorities at this time, but Sinbad could tell he was close to wavering in his political resolve. Logically speaking, the first prince's choice would be the Kou Empire. Although Sinbad's deal with Hakuryuu had been technically breached when Hakuryuu attacked Ja'far, the king still trusted the original plan of the fourth prince to destroy the current regime. And if it meant ruining Ren Kouen, he did not mind dirtying his hands some more. The king intended to take advantage of his enemy to ward off another enemy. In the middle of Kou's national conflict, he would discreetly intervene and plant whatever foothold he could in the eastern empire. The Seven Seas could control the dynamics of Kou politics without full force of opposition. It would not even take half a week for Hakuryuu to declare himself the new emperor, and Kouen would be driven to exile with his brothers before their inevitable demise. And after a few years into fabricated complacency, Sinbad would twirl his hidden strings to eliminate Hakuryuu.

 

Sinbad only needed to let his pawns move on their own, until Judar decided to butt in. He knew how to stir things up and do it in the worst times possible. If there was one person the king despised next to Ren Kouen by then, it would be the dark magi. Judar did not play by the rules. His loyalty was a fickle as it could get, along his nasty games.

 

"We should hurry up and get you to dry off properly," Sinbad said as he pushed Ja'far towards the ground. "You're going down with a high fever."

 

"Pisti is close. She’s working for contact," Masrur informed them. "Once the birds respond to her call, she and Spartos will be searching for the rest of our party."

 

"And Aladdin? Titus?" inquired the king.

 

Masrur steadied Ja'far from Sinbad's protective grip, lifting him properly to his feet. He squinted at the dripping blood on Ja'far's shin and--when he examined Ja'far's pallid face--at the uncertainty in his dark gray eyes.

 

"No update on them yet," the Fanalis replied, switching his keen vision to Sinbad. "I don't think they're in much danger."

 

The king did not miss Masrur's reaction. In fact, he predicted the subtle inquiry.

 

"Let's go," he urged shortly.

 

Despite their current ordeal, Sinbad still had the upper hand over the state of affairs; nonetheless, a certain sensation was constricting him from the depths of his chest, and the churning in his stomach had never left him since he had caught onto the situation during the hateful wall trap. Ren Kouen's actions--although earlier were decided upon good intentions--had never failed to pester Sinbad.

 

In light of the unexpected events in the recent hour, the king's distress could not be simply categorized anymore. It was not only jealousy, exasperation, anger, or frustration when something else had crept into his system; a passing emotion he would not have wanted to recognize: projection. Because when Ja'far met Kouen's evidently pained gaze and smile the moment Ja’far gained consciousness, for a second, Sinbad's curiosity was stimulated. A small whisper of questions blew his way.

 

_What if_ _I had the opposite fate? What could_ _I have done if_ _I were in Kouen's place all this time?_

 

As he bit his bottom lip, Sinbad furrowed his brows, tightening his arms around Ja'far's shoulder as they entered the devastated woods. The king found Ja'far's sincere eyes, taking them in like gravity.

 

"You're hurting," the king was told.

 

After a pause, Sinbad looked ahead and curved his lips upwards. Masrur could probably sense the weight of the absent look on his back; the Fanalis subtly sped up a little to leave convenient distance and considerable privacy for the lovers.

 

"It's inevitable," the king uttered a few moments later, "and something we've long anticipated before we disembarked."

 

"Right. I just-- I'm constantly taken aback-- I can't help being affected... by him."

 

"Don't dwell on it anymore, Ja'far. I can't control the direction of our situation as much as I'd like to, and now..." said Sinbad, then he barely opened his lips. "I shouldn’t feel inadequate."

 

Ja'far almost froze on his tracks if not for Sinbad's sway over his body. He led him forward in spite of his wobbly footsteps. They remained silent until Sinbad softly cleared his throat.

 

"Pardon me, Ja’far. Sometimes I do not feel like my whole self."

 

The pale man nodded slowly.

 

"I know, Sin. You've changed a lot since our childhood," Ja'far whispered, "but our feelings never did and never will."

 

Fighting to keep his spilling emotions at bay, Sinbad affectionately kissed Ja'far's head and temple. How could Ja'far ever accept everything he was? It was a wonder he was gladly thankful for. Somewhere along the way to their dreams, he had turned into a different man as he was told, but Ja'far stayed with him: his security blanket in all aspects. Sinbad was certain of their destiny: it had been he and Ja'far from the beginning, which was why he could never accept Kouen's entry into their lives.

 

Keeping silent where he was, the first prince had to release his grip on Ja'far the moment Masrur arrived. Ja'far needed not stay in the water for so long with his apparent stress and fatigue. And likewise, Kouen would have to search for his companions. There was so much going on that he could not rationally make up his mind. He and Koumei had anticipated Hakuryuu's rebellion, but Gyokuen's death was purely unpleasant news. Consequently, his rise to the dragon throne had been rashly hindered, if not made impossible by then; however, his new discovery sounded more alarming. If Gyokuen was truly Arba's representation in their world, then it was simply unfounded that she had died by Hakuryuu's hands. Following this theory, even Hakuryuu was not entirely safe from the traces of Al Thamen.

 

Everything that Kouen and his brothers had worked so hard for within the past one and a half decades had turned into a huge mess in less than a year. At this point, it was just so tempting to give up everything he had started and achieved during his political reign. Caught in a tempest of familial discord, power struggles, and passionate feud, the first prince could hardly discern what he was ultimately fighting for.

 

Kouen lifted his head and moved out of the water as well. While doing so, he trained his crimson eyes on Ja'far. Already standing and moving away from the muddy banks, the pale man was protectively embraced once more by Sinbad, his big hands brushing up and down Ja'far's thin arms, most likely to warm his cold frame. Sinbad covertly spared Kouen his look of warning before facing the woods.

 

"Everything..." Kouen trailed off to himself as he neared the opposite end.

 

As Sinbad, Masrur, and Ja'far walked off into the woods, Kouen inhaled sharply. Not again. That back retreating from him, that back that bore the lucid scar that saved his life, that warm back that he used to have snug to his chest in their sleep...

 

"Not him..." Kouen murmured.

 

His body was not in favorable condition; the wound on his scalp stung; his magoi was not endless; he did not have his metal vessels. Even so, impulse was slowly taking over him, like mediocre waves repeatedly washing ashore but persistently erasing the deep marks on the sand. If he did not avert his eyes in the next moments, his noble roots--the image of the fierce first imperial prince--was going to eventually step back and give way to another facet of his self. It was a self far too human, too enticing to hold, but was also too venturesome. He would turn into Ren Kouen that held no influential edge and power in his competitive world.

 

Kouen thrived on his ambitions, and he was certain that Sinbad capitalized on his as well. Their goals were what they precisely knew about each other, and also what they used against each other. Koumei pointed out that Ja'far was just Kouen's second goal, but who was continuously conflicting with his original objectives. It was the truth, but as the first prince remained motionless, his whole body aching and entire being yearning for Ja'far, Kouen had second thoughts on Ja'far's inferred place in his life.

 

"Not him..." he repeated with growing determination. "Not Ja'far."

 

He already did it once; once more, was Kouen willing to selfishly and deliberately commit a mistake? Even as he was still questioning himself, his feet was already moving to follow a different direction from his intended trail. His eyes could not see anything else but Ja'far's back that was growing distant by the minute. His indecisive tracks hastened into near-run, uncaring and encouraging.

 

Ja'far protected him; that, Kouen was positive of. He could confront him, and Ja'far could tell Kouen it was not affection. Kouen did not mind anymore; so Kouen broke to a resolute ran, perpendicular to where he could tell Ja'far was in the woods. Employing magoi manipulation to conceal his noise, he could make for an ambush. The ensuing brawl with the Fanalis did not worry him at all.

 

He halted to rid his path a fallen trunk.

 

"Wise choice," a moist tease to his ear.

 

 _Not now._ Of all times, he had to be hampered by him. The first prince reflexively aimed for a violent elbow, but Judar sprang back with glee.

 

"Oops!"

 

"Did Hakuryuu also ask you to dispatch me?"

 

"Not really. And why would I do that? Remember, I raised dungeons for you. We were good friends. You were once my king candidate, so I thought I'd check on you."

 

"Quit the bullshit, Judar. What are you up to now?"

 

"Come on. I trust you're still aware I don't like Sinbad."

 

With this, the edge of Kouen's brows twitched. Another hoax, another delay. Kouen was becoming tired of all his involvement, he himself had just realized. The longer he accommodated Judar, the farther Ja'far was going. The first prince ignored the dark magi. As he stepped forward, icicles fenced before him. Judar approached and leaned close to Kouen's face, his foxy smile surprisingly absent.

 

"Kouen, Hakuryuu doesn't need you in this world," Judar declared.

 

"He wishes to kill his older brother, isn't that the bottom line?" Kouen replied calmly, though his fists were clenched.

 

"Well, I can't disagree with his point. Hakuryuu is not at all pleased with you, especially in your absurd state. Even I, am quite dismayed."

 

"I will face Hakuryuu, but I cannot forgive him if he targets our other siblings."

 

"Well, I'd advise you to no longer trouble yourself with brotherly issues," Judar simpered.

 

"What--"

 

The ground beneath Kouen's feet shook, followed by a momentary hush. Birds fled, foreboding caws resounding from afar. Kouen's stomach turned with this familiar prelude. And his gut feeling proved to be right to his horror. Cylindrical light erupted not too distant from their standing. It was the direction the first prince was headed to; it was where he reckoned Ja'far would be by then, if he could have caught up to him.

 

"You fool!" he bellowed through the loud tremor.

 

"You are," said Judar in mock-disappointment. "I'm doing you a favor here! Won't you show me some appreciation?"

 

"For a bloody dungeon?" Kouen barked. "I don't want another djinn!"

 

"Of course. Who says you have to get a new one?"

 

Was Judar going to summon a new djinn for himself by force from a dungeon? Judar was a magi, a magi teeming with dark rukh and whose power just increased exponentially. There was no way he was just raising a dungeon for monumental fun. The gifted boy brought up by Al Thamen was no more than a pesky little child to him, and yet here he was, ready to finish Ren Kouen.

 

"Kouen, you're exceptionally smart, but I'm afraid," mildly admonished Judar, "you're overthinking. Although this is more than just a dungeon. The forces and dimension inside are different from the ones you've been to."

 

A depraved dungeon that bred evil djinns, perhaps? The first prince scowled, instantly relieving the catastrophe in Magnoshuttat. Judar elevated himself, and as he looked down at Kouen, flashed him a toothy grin. The magi did not forget to wave to complete his derision.

 

"This is going to be your new home, Kouen. Don't fret, you won't be alone."

 

The massive eight-pointed star appeared behind Kouen, along with blinding and consuming brightness that sucked the first prince in a breath. Everything turned white. When Kouen blinked, he found himself floating in the familiar starry space, seeing sphere fed by bright rukh. Another involuntary blink from him and all was white again.

 

* * *

It must have been a long while before he regained consciousness. His body felt rested, the stinging from his head no longer bothering him; still, his limbs throbbed the way muscles did when strained beyond physical limits. He expected hard surface to his back, though. Instead, there was passable comfort. It was usually either too hot or too cold on the first landing in a dungeon, but his body did not alert him to any extreme or odd temperature. He wondered if his senses was just slowly keeping up, or if this dungeon was indeed different as Judar had said. Even so, this place was still a dungeon; beasts should be lingering somewhere, and about to prey on him soon.

 

Kouen sat up, rubbed his face with both palms, and sighed wearily.

 

Ja'far. He was not able to get a hold of Ja'far.

 

"En," rang a voice that jerked him.

 

His pair of crimson eyes widened. Was he becoming delusional with his despair? How could Ja'far gingerly come out of the stone corner, hesitantly walk towards him, slowly kneel on his side, and nervously offer him water on a shell. But his beloved's features were too real in their proximity. He had his messy moonlit hair, dark eyes, and reddish freckled cheeks. He was faintly panting, his bruises and wounds still as fresh as he had last seen them.

 

"Is it truly you?" Kouen asked as he grabbed Ja'far's wrist, spilling the water. "Judar summoned this dungeon, so are you really Ja’far?"

 

"It's me, Kouen. It was too late when I realized what was happening.”

 

The response was oddly calm and constrained. Stifling his reactions further, the pale man averted his gaze. He was the picture of the political adviser that he always was, relying on his rigid composure to hide the turmoil within. At that moment, Kouen knew; the news upset Ja’far more than it did Kouen.

 

“I think," Ja'far said before he took a deep breath and swallowed, "we're trapped here... together."


	46. Moonlight 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so glad to have updated. Sorry that it took me so long. Goodness, now that I look back at what all these characters go through, my heart aches once more for them.
> 
> Since I'm turning into quite an S by leaving you with lots of cliffhangers in this story, I posted something I had for a while. It's a fluffly-smutty oneshot which I think is appropriate for the season. Haha. So if you want more Sinbad, Ja'far, and Kouen, you may also read Banana Split (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5500376). I'd love to hear what you think about it. XD
> 
> As always, thank you very much for all the reads, kudos, comments, bookmarks. Let's spread the Sinja-Enja love! ♥
> 
> Just a heads-up: the next chapter would likely take many weeks because of study+work. I appreciate all of your patience.Happy holidays!

 

A pair of pensive eyes was mirrored on the still surface of guava infusion. Yunan sighed--not the first time that he did in the same afternoon--slightly disturbing the peace of his image on his drink.

"Would you like some papagoras fillets?"

Across the table, Spartos offered a full plate of one of Sindria's famous dishes. A set of tea, green grapes, coconut buns, and papagoras for an afterlunch snack was too heavy for Yunan's tastes; he kept the remark for himself, though, as people in the Southern Seas had wide selections for every meal. Unlike people in other regions, there was not much reason to limit one's edibles.

"Sir Yunan?" softly called Spartos, his visible copper brow wrinkled.

"Just a piece," the wandering magi compromised, allowing Spartos to place two golden fillets on his small plate.

His coco-bun was only consumed on the edges. The Sassan knight smiled, picked a piece from his own plate, and chewed thoughtfully, still eyeing the legendary magi in front of him. Needless of asking each other, even the splendid food was insipid to both of them.

"I'm glad that you're spending your day in the castle gardens today."

"The Sindrian winds have called me out."

Their meal passed in silence until metal screeched against stone. Swiftly dragging the wrought iron chair's feet against the marble floor, Spartos rose from his seat. With a severe face, he clasped his hands and bowed.

"Thank you."

Yunan finished his tea.

"You don't have to feel grateful to me," he said kindly.

Spartos lowered his head.

"You helped our king at such a crucial time. No one else but you, a great magi, and your fellows, could have done so."

"We all know Sinbad is my responsibility, despite our disagreements. I couldn't leave him alone."

"Yes," Spartos looked at Yunan, almost asking him, "I hope you remain his supporter."

The guardians of Sindria could not feign ignorance any longer. For years they had known about the subtle yet certain changes going through their king. No one had raised concerns, even in confidence with one another. Duty beckoned them in without question, but after the debacles hatched one after another towards their country and comrades, it was time to acknowledge the truth: they needed counsel. Spartos was well aware the guardians could not handle it on their own, especially when one of their companion's significant presence could not be relied upon at this moment.

Yunan eyed the Purple Leo Tower, zeroing in on that bronze-railed balcony as entwined green-and-cream laces blocked what was inside from outside view.

"I haven't talked to Sinbad for weeks. How is he faring when not assuming his position in front of his people?"

"We're worried he'd be much worse than when Ja'far was captured from the dark woods. This time, His Majesty doesn't seem to have the energy to hide his emotions anymore. Even Hinahoho or Masrur can't figure out how to exactly approach him about this matter."

"Does he still spend his off-time in the treasure chamber?" the old magi inquired, quite unconvinced that Sinbad would just reveal his entire feelings even in shock and despair.

"Not anymore," answered Spartos as he let his arms fall to his sides and sat down. "Lately, he's got himself occupied by looking after Badr. Sharrkan believes the kid keeps him grounded."

"Baby Badr, huh."

The Sassan knight nodded. Yunan's expression slowly changed.

"Is there really," Spartos began, "no other way for..."

Along the warmth breezing by the alcove, Spartos's voice was growing distant as Yunan's mind was wandering back to vivid recollections of nearly a month ago. He needed not answer Sinbad's general; Spartos asked although he knew the obvious answer: Sinbad could not enter a dungeon anymore.

For months and months, they had prepared for the world summit. Numerous weeks of planning, negotiating and troubling among the participants did not suffice the reality that struck them in the assembly. Closing his eyes, Yunan relived the storm of images again: dancing lights, projected histories, sharp looks, stingy arguments, bad news, dark clouds, ice rain, rampaging winds.

But the event did not simply end in a rubble-layered land and recovery envoys towards the South and East. What was left of the derelict island was the ivy-covered dungeon, summoned out of nowhere, reaching through gray clouds, towering over piles of rocks and sandy caved-in ground. Logs and saggy leafy branches floated around the shores as though the previously undisturbed forest the dungeon stood upon got drowned. The once round green island of ancient, symbolic monuments was reduced to a prosaic, rocky protrusion on the midwestern sea, housing an eerily august edifice.

And through the whirlwind transformation of the place, Yunan was an inevitable witness. Nothing of what he saw was a force of nature. What passed for his bewildered eyes took him nearly two decades back when he stumbled upon a sunny, ambitious boy named Sinbad, the son of a benevolent sailor. Years seemed to flash by as the boy grew into an unchallenged conqueror, with powers too much even for his own good when unleashed out of control.

After Yunan, Titus, and Aladdin managed to protect the island with a last-minute barrier, they used the next two quarters fighting off icicles which were heavy with Judar's black rukh. Each time Yunan flicked his wand against them, he felt that invisible weight absent in usual magic attacks. The rukh was severely corrupted; it discreetly consumed the healthy magoi just by existing in the same space.

Meanwhile, the corners and shades of the island began to stir. Soaring away from the mist below, Yunan saw Mu Alexius and his company recovering first. The Fanalis members punched ice through the haze the way they would punch air. Myron and Lo'lo turned rocks and walls over, helping the rest of Titus's party. Proving his title's worth, Mu guided the team towards the Reim boats in spite of the ongoing uproar. It was fortunate that they salvaged enough boats when their ship was lying wrecked against the shores, bruised in open woodcuts and on its side like a fallen horse.

Not far from them were Ren Kouen's household members, aiding troops to set the mother vessel off to the sea. Shou En roared, exhaling fire to protect their weathered party.

"I will go find the young master," Seishuu declared during the disquiet, then ran into the woods.

Koumei commanded the Kou party to prepare for the journey home. Yunan turned and squinted. Sinbad's people had to be somewhere in or around the forest. Wrapping himself in a thicker borg, he went towards the northeast, meeting Aladdin's gaze before he did so. His borg lit up and sparked whenever larger ice blocks hit it. Glancing up, Yunan searched for Judar's trace. His vicious magoi was lingering, disturbing the nature of this world.

"This atmosphere..." Yunan murmured. "So he was indeed in Magnoshuttat that day."

As he had expected, the massive amalgamation of black rukh did not disappear into thin air. It had gotten somewhere else. Or rather, someone absorbed everything by force; and that someone graced the summit with his dark presence.

If Judar decided to release all that corrupt power today, their forces might be short for defense. As a magician, Matal Mogammet was a dangerous medium; as a magi, Judar was an even more sinister perpetrator.

Scanning for Sindrians beneath swaying branches, Yunan found Sharrkan. He dropped to the outskirts of the forest.

"Sharrkan," he called, stepping over an uprooted sapling.

The swordsman stopped in his tracks and looked up. Bruises and dirt covered his brown face, mud stained his clothes and feet. It seemed the storm sent him flying far from everyone else.

"Yunan," he returned upon recognition, lowering his sword.

"Have you found the others?"

"Spartos and I have separated a few minutes ago to search for them. How about you?"

"Not yet, but I've sensed their magoi towards that direction," the magi pointed towards northeast. "It shouldn't take us long to find them."

"I understand. Damn. This shitty ice again," Sharrkan grunted and clicked his tongue before hissing, "I swear I'm gonna strangle that Judar when I get the chance!"

"We have to find Sinbad fast," Yunan asserted. "His magoi is barely emanating signals. I doubt he's in danger, though."

If anything, Sinbad might purposely be controlling his presence. He could be a step away from making a move even Yunan could not predict. His concern was not entirely for the king's safety.

"Spartos found Baal's sword and his rings. He'll bring them to him. I just hope His Majesty's with Ja'far. He'll be mad if he wasn't."

Yunan's brows furrowed.

"I don't know if Ja'far should really be with him," he mumbled, looking at his booted feet.

"What are you--"

"Go on and look for your comrades," the magi diverted as he created another borg for Sharrkan. "Assemble your party as soon as possible, and ask Pisti to call on her enormous friends. Safe sailing isn't guaranteed right now. I will get Sinbad to you."

Sharrkan nodded, bolting towards the northeast. Yunan rose and hovered a few meters above the ground, trying to find Sinbad's traces. Although the skyline was slowly growing clear, the rukh all over the island were still restless.

While filtering for Sinbad and even Ja'far's trace, Yunan searched for Kouen's rukh. That was what the first prince impressed upon him. Despite Kouen's machinations in warfare and politics, his rukh was always distinct to a magi--bold and unapologetic even during his stealthiest, the exact opposite of the Sinbad's.

A long moment had already passed since Judar's appearance in the summit. Surely Kouen was on his way to rally his party. Yunan had to warn him before the first prince departed for a brewing civil war.

Yunan halted over a treeless spot, eyes huge with alarm. Like a hungry eagle ready to claw its prey, Judar dove from the dark cloud ring, swiftly aiming his landing in the middle of the forest, the very spot where Ren Kouen's magoi trail came from. As the magi followed, however, he realized Kouen was not moving towards where his brothers were; soon, Yunan picked up on the vestiges of Sinbad's rukh.

Shaking his head in dismay, he hurried to catch up to Kouen. Judar would be up to something no one could tolerate. He arrived on the spot, many feet away from the lake. A loud argument greeted him, and when Yunan was to intervene, the earth rumbled. His eyes widened at the cylindrical light erupting from the ground, taking form and stealing dimensions in this world. He knew about this process all too well. He had done this so many times in the past, he could never mistake it for something else.

Yunan lifted his wand, but black rukh swirled around the shaft, limiting his movements. Judar monitored him even from a distance and had foreseen his involvement. Now he was buying time for whatever plan he had.

"Not happening," Yunan declared.

Although Judar was thoroughly strengthened by a mass of black rukh, Yunan could never be underestimated. He had plenty of power to utilize to plant the brat's feet in the ground.

"Next time, old man."

In a blink of an eye, he flashed in front of Yunan, smirking. Yunan welcomed his taunting glee with a somber exterior. Judar nearly sang his next words.

"We'll duel when I'm done helping Hakuryuu-- Woah--"

A battering blow to his stomach tossed Judar back. He stopped midair a safe distance away from Yunan.

"What kind of dungeon is this?" grunted Yunan.

Judar got up from his defensive crouch, eyes thinning at his senior. Yunan's attack wiped the jeer from his face.

"A dungeon no one else can summon," he told the older magi. "A dungeon which doesn't accept anyone I won't allow inside."

The dungeon was a seemingly endless cylinder, wrapped in winding ivy and carvings reminiscent of Alma Torran's art. It disconcerted Yunan that it did not house any of the known djinns.

Before he could push for more answers, a cry--so loud, guttural and raw--resonated in the woods. Bluish thunder struck down the dungeon, the charge so strong the impact cracked Yunan's borg into ruin. The effect was worse than Judar's earlier attack on the island. The old magi veered off and swung back in defense.

"What have you done?" Yunan yelled, sensing a new pool of black rukh.

"I'll see you again," Judar waved, a magic transfer circle materializing behind him.

The events horribly made sense to Yunan. He could not feel Kouen's rukh anymore, and not only Kouen's presence disappeared in an instant.

When Judar turned his back to walk into the transfer circle, electric charges branching out into the horizon nearly blinded Yunan's vision.

"What have you done?" boomed a throaty, almost beastly voice. "What did you do to Ja'far?"

Bracing himself with his raised forearm, Yunan narrowed his eyes and found the man he had been looking for--now clad in glassy scales and armor. Face grim, Sinbad shoved his huge sword against Judar's wand. His entire djinn equip gleamed briefly, before it darkened into dubious purple. Baal's sword was akin to polished granite, dark rukh chirping around it.

In a blink of an eye, sparks flew around the perimeters like wild stray tails of fire. It made one's lashes flutter, and skin prickle in effect.

"Yunan!" called Aladdin.

With a quick sway of his own wand, Aladdin managed to cover for Yunan. Promptly responding, Alibaba wielded Amon's flames as their shield.

"What's going on?" worried Titus as he joined them, fortifying the extended borg.

"Judar trapped Ja'far inside. Do you know the master of this dungeon?"

"No, I don't recognize it," Titus groaned at the intense light weighing the borg down.

"It can't be-- This dungeon doesn't even seem to house a djinn!" Aladdin gasped at them. "Only rukh, creatures, and structure are in it."

Titus pointed towards the glimpses of Spartos, Masrur, and Seishuu he tracked behind a boulder. He let himself out of the borg, encircling the questionable edifice to get to them. As he did, he repelled the aimless sparks going his way.

"Sinbad's not himself, Aladdin," Alibaba observed, working Amon's flares higher. "He's falling further into depravity, hasn't he?"

Eyes glowing in rage, Sinbad pressured Judar's stance until he overpowered and smacked him to the ground, the force instantly excavating a wide gaping hole. Sinbad lifted Baal's sword, and without hesitation, shot his Extreme Magic down the spot where the black magi dropped--the forest.

In a single explosive strike, Sinbad obliterated nearly everything in the island. His mindless offense dried the lake, pulverized the ground, and reduced trees to splinters. The ships and boats that had not made it far rocked precariously along the wild waves. It was probably a touch of luck that his guardians and the Yambala gladiators had just ridden Pisti's birds moments before the attack. They hovered unsteadily over the island, together with Titus's borgs containing Masrur and Spartos.

"You've found your weakness, Sinbad," taunted Judar, still in one piece and shadowed by his transfer circle, barely affected by the king's rampage. "You can only blame yourself for not being able to retrieve Ja'far this time. Just be happy he isn't alone."

As quick as his intrusion, Judar disappeared, leaving the king in his plight. Incensed, Sinbad rushed to the nameless dungeon's doors and attempted to break his way in. Try as he might to run towards the entrance, he repeatedly wound up emerging on the opposite side, still clad in his dark djinn equipp.

"Stop it, Sinbad."

Yunan landed and approached him, hand on his scaled shoulder. The king's body stiffened. He did not bother to face the old magi.

"There has to be a way. This isn't an ordinary dungeon."

Sinbad stretched out his hand to touch the dungeon's carved exterior, only to find his fingers could neither hold nor grasp even the vine on it. Whatever the dungeon was made of was air to him. He couldn't brush and feel anything on and in it.

"You know you can't enter a dungeon anymore since your seventh djinn," whispered Yunan, eyes on the ground. "This universe doesn't allow it."

Studying the king, Aladdin and Alibaba remained wary. Yunan could tell they feared him becoming a threat to everyone present in the summit.

"You have to think all of these over," coaxed the old magi.

The interaction among Sinbad's party overhead was muffled noise to them. Heavy silence blanketed the foot of the dungeon until the king spoke.

"Please help me."

Yunan looked up, meeting Sinbad's pained expression as he peered over his shoulder. The old magi could not open his mouth to reply; it was the first time Sinbad had sincerely pleaded him for anything.

"Sinbad, I have to admit this dungeon is a puzzle to us, too. Perhaps--"

Those golden eyes sharpened.

"Who else is inside, Yunan?"

He should not have answered that question, at least before they had properly discussed what to do about the mystery in front of them. But there was really no way Sinbad would tolerate delaying the truth; he also seemed to have pretty much guessed already the response to his demand.

"Ren Kouen."

Returning his focus to the dungeon before him, Sinbad clenched his fists. His arms and shoulders trembled. The adorned back he had on Yunan was as hard as metal.

"His rukh has gone missing the moment the dungeon fully materialized," explained Yunan, frowning before he added, "and so did Ja'far's."

The king's breaths grew loud, as though he had to suck in all air so he could respire.

"Ja'far wasn't supposed to be allowed inside," he argued in an icy tone. "None of my household members could enter a dungeon either."

"Judar has this dungeon controlled, Sinbad. I won't be surprised if even Aladdin can't enter this one in the usual manner. We have to figure out the spell on it."

"I can't wait," the king roared. "Ja'far is stuck in there! With Ren Kouen inside-- I can't even-- All these rukh are telling me, screaming to me that if I didn't--"

Telling him? Yunan blinked.

"Get ahold of yourself!" he admonished the king. "You're on the brink of--"

"I will never," Sinbad punctuated each word passing through his clenched teeth, "ever forgive him if he lays his hand on him, Yunan. I'll get Ja'far out of there."

"Sinbad--"

The king drove his sword downwards, both armored hands gripping at the bejeweled handle. Growling, he plunged it to the ground, and struck down another thunder he summoned from the sky. Just in time, Yunan had his feet off the earth when Sinbad channeled down his raging strips of bluish and dark electricity. In lightning speed, the bright crackling energy branched out, shaking the entire island. Another growl from the king, and the charges swept back in, pooled around the dungeon, then blasted upwards.

"What is he doing?" bug-eyed, Alibaba panicked as he and Aladdin made their way towards Yunan.

"He's trying to shatter the dungeon," Yunan yelled through the noise. "Probably to crack an opening."

"Is that even possible?"

Lips pursed, Yunan grimaced. At this point, no one could really tell. Because at this moment, what Sinbad was doing should not even be possible. The longer Yunan watched him struggle in rage and desperation, the more he doubted if the person down there was still Sinbad. The substance of his rukh was not entirely his own anymore.

"He's going to try anything. Sinbad can't control himself."

Sunlight barely had its trace over the island and the vast sea towards the Western and Eastern regions. Clouds of dark rukh loomed around and not far above the towering dungeon was a menacing tear in the horizon.

"Aladdin, we should stop him," Titus yelled. "Those black clouds are heading towards the East!"

"Is he turning into a medium?"

"No," Aladdin faced Alibaba, his face twisted in trepidation, "but if we don't act now, he's the closest tool akin to Arba this world could get."

Yunan clenched his teeth. Was there a limit to what Sinbad could do? After corrupting half of Baal's power, wind now moved to his desired direction. It was not any kind of wind for that matter, as the vortex developing at the heart of the island was not new to anyone who had seen Focalor.

They watched alarmed as Sinbad's ice blue hair had grown longer and darker, the way it was when he used Focalor's strength. Even Ren Kouen could not blend his djinns yet, but Sinbad just did that without much evidence of difficulty. Yunan was uncertain if the current situation brought this ability out of his system, or if Sinbad had been hiding this from everybody.

"We have to move fast, Aladdin."

Yunan looked at the little magi. Titus went to them, his eyes knowing.

"Will you both support me with what I have in mind?" he further asked.

"Un," Aladdin nodded, his grip around his wand tight.

"Will he be harmed?" Titus cautioned.

"Nothing he can't bear."

In fact, Sinbad might recover easily than expected. But something in Sinbad's behavior told Yunan he still had not grasped the full potential of the dark rukh in his body during his emotional instability. Hence, they had to do render him momentary uncapable of summoning his powers before that happened. At his current state and motivation, the king would absolutely loathe him for his interference; nonetheless, Yunan was responsible for him: he was the reason Sinbad was the person he was today.

"I'll help you," Alibaba offered. "I don't understand what's really going on with him. Even so, I think Sinbad's a threat to all of us. I want to help you stop him."

Yunan nodded.

"We will do this swiftly," he told them. "We have to momentarily lock him up in a boxed space using the magic system Ugo once used in Alma Torran. At the same time, we will immobilize his rukh and remove his metal vessels from his body."

"His metal vessels?" Alibaba echoed.

"That's right. I think we need to cut his access to any of djinns for now."

That was the most indirect Yunan could get to suggesting that they should stop Sinbad from continuing to be a dungeon conqueror and a king vessel. The thought alone was likely a delusion. Nothing could stop Sinbad on the way to realizing his highest of dreams; not even the closest person to his side who embraced all of his misgivings. Could anything--or anyone--sway him?

"Do you think Ja'far is all right?" inquired Spartos, his voice floating in to the present.

Yunan pondered that over. Judar did say the nameless dungeon was different. If that was good or bad, he could not be sure.

"Ja'far will fight to survive. He has his weapons... and Ren Kouen."

The Sassan knight's brow wrinkled. Sinbad's guardians shared his utter distaste for the first imperial prince. Following the chaos in the world summit, their antagonism towards the Ren family only intensified. The affairs in Rakushou were still off balance. Sindria and the rest of the Seven Seas utilized its forces to control the capital and its political power. The new government stripped the Ren brothers of their titles, citizenship, wealth, and honor. They were exiled to the far western regions. Even their staff and aid were incarcerated.

Aladdin and Alibaba intervened in the civil war by confronting both Judar and Hakuryuu, but their stance ended in mutual tragedy. Aladdin had defeated Judar, but he returned to Balbadd with Alibaba's body empty of his soul. Despite these repercussions and his history with Hakuryuu, Sinbad had decided to seat Hakuryuu as the new emperor, perfectly placing him in a compromise, and willing to use him to rule the people of the Eastern Continent. This was one of the defining reasons Yunan could not trust Sinbad's intentions anymore. Suspended from using his metal vessels that Yunan temporarily kept in his care, the king could still maneuver his strings. He even held those two children Kouen brought with him in the island as his guests in his castle.

"Kouen will protect Ja'far," Yunan said.

Reluctantly, Spartos nodded. His small smile was severely deprecating.

"That's what frustrates His Majesty. Pardon me, but do you really place your confidence in him?"

For a quiet moment, Yunan just stared at Spartos. He remembered that long conversation he shared with the first imperial prince when he visited him in Balbadd. Although many people compared Kouen and Sinbad because of their position, strength, and ambition, Yunan was convinced more than he had ever been that the men were different. Both men were scarred and jaded by things they had seen and experienced in life; however, the degree of impact was not the same to each person. It never really was. And during some bewildering circumstances, Yunan did not know which king vessel to feel worse for. It seemed like their fate played ruthlessly with them.

Once more, Yunan's eyes searched the Purple Leo Tower. He recalled his first impression of the young Ja'far--a lonely soul yearning for warmth that wholeheartedly joined Sinbad.

"I believe Ja'far is safe and well in Kouen's company."

Yes. There were many times when Yunan saw Sinbad himself as the danger to the pale man. Until they could figure out Sinbad's currently suspicious identity, Ja'far was most likely better off in the dungeon with Kouen. For now, at least.

  
\-----

  
Kouen stared at dart blade before his eyes. It should have been trivial to look at it; actually, he had already used one like it several times. Given the past circumstances, however, there had been really no way for him to wield or just examine the weapon on his own. But since the day he got himself in this nameless dungeon with Ja'far, they had agreed to keep one of the twin blades. That way, they could defend themselves in case they encounter a magical beast.

The odd thing about this place was there seemed to be none of those threatening creatures. Unlike the dungeons they had both entered before, this dungeon resembled the green lands in the real world. In it existed hills, forests, caves, mountains, and plains. Edibles were available in nature. Small animals and fishes lived, and even butterflies fluttered around the shrubs. The sky did not have clouds, but it went so bright or very dim at whim. When it was bright, the dimension was temperate; when everything turned quite dark, the place was cool but never too cold to need blankets. And so far, it had not rained. Still, drinking water flowed through the stream. Once they tried to follow where that lead. Kouen and Ja'far did not find a river or a sea. The stream happened to be one mysteriously twisted loop outlining the hills, channeling down the woods and plains.

Whenever hunger kicked in, they took turns in finding food; the one who did not search for edibles worked on finding a route--a key trail to an exit. Time passed vaguely. There was no telling when a day actually passed in this dungeon.

At first, they appreciated the lack of evident harm, but the longer they stayed clueless inside, the more the semblance of peace became unsettling. In a real dungeon, obstacles almost never ended. In every corner, conquerors had enemies to fight and puzzles to solve. The fulfillment was tangible at the end of each adventure leg. In this bizarre place, though, engaging missions did not occupy their attention. Of course, it was possible the challenges had not set off yet; nonetheless, the whole restless waiting tested their fortitude.

Furthermore, Kouen and Ja'far had not been at their most amiable selves when they were together. With his invisible mask on, Ja'far's shoulders were always tense. He kept quiet unless the conversation was necessary. Even then, his words were brief and meaningless. Being trapped in the dungeon apparently upset him. Kouen was not an idiot, though. He knew that what really bothered the pale man was getting stuck here with Kouen. He did not need to guess what was on his mind: Ja'far was worried about Sinbad. Hence, he would do anything not to betray his king as he once unknowingly did.

A handful of times, Kouen had snapped at his limited cooperation, especially when he wished to brainstorm with him. The pale man frequently avoided him as though getting close to the first imperial prince would sting his skin. Recently, he had even avoided meeting his crimson eyes. And following a failed attempt for conversation, Kouen's temper sparked. Ja'far's apathy was beyond detestable.

Unable to hold his vexation, Kouen lunged at him and pinned him on the grass. Brusquely, he grabbed his collar and grabbed him hard by the cheeks.

"I'm just as frustrated as you are!" growled the first prince to Ja'far's flushed face.

"Leave me alone, you bastard!" spat Ja'far, struggling to avert his gaze.

Nostrils flaring in irritation, Kouen was a notch of impatience away from beating sense into the pale man. The strain in their relationship helped neither the balance of their emotions nor the state of their logic.

"Do you think I rejoice in getting trapped here with you?"

Obstinately, Ja'far kept his lips tight. He shut his eyes with force that made his lashes tremble. Kouen released a deep and sharp breath, then pressed his lips to the pale man's temple. There was nothing intimate with their proximity at all. What they had was pure thorny feelings for each other.

"My country needs me," the first imperial prince enunciated every word bitterly. "And I'm sure that right now, your beloved Sinbad is exploiting our empire to his selfish ends."

With that, the pale man opened his dark eyes. His jaw clenched, a tremor ghosting his lips. Ja'far could be beaten until he passed out here in this mound of grass, but Kouen would still not be able to get to him.

"Let me go," he croaked at the first prince.

Body taut with anger, Kouen's eyes glinted. He wanted to channel all this pent-up energy out of himself. If only he had his Astaroth's sword, he could pulverize the wall of boulder by the hillside. He wanted to punch the ground over and over again until his knuckles burned. He wished to kick hard at something until he got exhausted enough to pass out. He wanted to howl all profanities he knew at Ja'far.

Mustering every amount of restraint he still had left, Kouen shoved him away hard and got up on his feet.

"I'll be really much fortunate without you," he grunted.

He turned his back on him and went to the stream. He had to cool down, or else he would go violent on the pale man again. Perhaps he could stay in the water until his own skin paled.

When it was dark, Kouen decided to stay by the stream. Back leaning against the rough trunk, he rested under the extensive shade of an old yellow tree, which bore no resemblance to trees he had seen in his homeland. After what transpired periods ago, he expected that he and Ja'far would never get along anymore. Just like that, they were both hopeless cases. He wondered what it would have been like if they had chosen to live entirely different lives.

So much for chasing after the person he had been pining for at the island. If he had not moved towards the woods, he might not have run into Judar. Although there was always the possibility that the black magi would utilize all tricks just so he could throw him and Ja'far into this nameless dungeon. That train of thought was more believable than his former theory.

Kouen sighed. How can people get so blinded by their emotions?

After a long rumination full of uncertain hopes, he had slipped into a dreamless slumber. With or without his sword, Kouen was a warrior. Despite the pull of sleep on his being, his body was still responsive to external triggers, so when Kouen opened his eyes, he was calm and unmoving. He focused on the blade an inch before him. He did not shake off the familiar weight on his lap.

"Won't be the first time that you've wished to kill me," he muttered. "I'm tired of your old tactics."

Ja'far's breath was loud to his ears.

"I'm not trying to kill you," murmured the pale man.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Remembering."

"Remembering what?"

Hesitantly, Ja'far lowered the blade. His eyelids were heavy, his vision fixed at Kouen. Even in the dim of the shade, the pale man's flushed cheeks were obvious, his forehead coated in sweat. Kouen frowned. Ja'far looked delirious.

"My first meeting with Sin," he nearly slurred.

"Seriously," huffed Kouen, his voice laced with disgust. "I've been tolerating you for so long. It doesn't mean I'm fine with you reliving your fantasies with him."

"I know," was the whisper he got back. "I know."

Ja'far's blade fell beside them, the shiny edge looking blunt on the grass. The other blade Kouen had was secured at the waist band of his lower back. Probably knowing this, Ja'far stayed where he was on Kouen's body. For a moment, it looked like either of them would not budge until the brightness came again.

All of a sudden, Ja'far leaned forward, though the motion rather resembled a forward drop. Uncharacteristically, he buried his face at the crook of Kouen's neck. His shallow breaths grazed the skin there, his mouth almost kissing him.

"I'm exhausted," Ja'far exhaled.

He lifted his hands and held onto the sleeves of Kouen's clothes. Slim fingers fainly shook as they hung there for purchase.

"I miss him so much," Ja'far's voice scratched. "I haven't slept at all thinking about him. What if we don't-- What if he can't--"

"Ja'far," hummed Kouen.

Finally giving in to the itching temptation, the first prince raised his hands and rubbed them over Ja'far's back. Kouen hugged him, pulled Ja'far in closer, quickly realizing how much weight he had lost. A few moments later, those thin shoulders shivered.

"I'm sorry," he breathed at Kouen's skin.

Chest aching, the first prince cuddled him in his arms for a while before he shifted. With both hands, he held Ja'far's face, eased it up and looked into his dark gray eyes. The freckled cheeks he cupped in his palms were feverish. Kouen rubbed his nose with his. As he swallowed in air, Ja'far exhaled.

"Ja'far, have you ever considered that you've wrongfully fallen in love with a person that isn't good for you?"

The first prince anticipated him to lash out with his needless probing. Instead, the pale man just stared back at him, his lips parted with his steady breath.

"All along, you've known there's something wrong with him. You're aware of what he's capable of. Didn't you ever think that one day he could inadvertently hurt you, too?"

Another question, another silent answer. Kouen's heart skipped a beat as tears welled up at Ja'far's eyes. The pale man was struggling. After all, he was a man who needed to protect what remained of his walls, too. But Ja'far could not hold on for too long. Watching that stray tear trickle down and fall on Kouen's thumb was like getting the first prince's heart hammered down. The muscles on his broad shoulders stiffened to ache.

"I'm not stopping you anymore to feel for him," rasped Kouen. "I cannot touch what you two have, but... Ja'far, I can also give you something else. I will compliment your needs."

"En," Ja'far bit his bottom lip hard it instantly reddened. "What you're... This is not right. It's not fair."

"Face it, Ja'far. As much as he deeply cares for your bond, Sinbad will never give up being a king for you."

The pale man chuckled derisively.

"Can you?" he retorted.

"I can," declared Kouen, eyes burning with determination.

"Wha--" gasped Ja'far, shaking his head, that faux smile still on his features. "What?"

"I was given a responsibility and a dream to fulfill. I won't yield without fighting with everything that I've got, however..."

Kouen cast his eyes down. A cold wave washed over his stomach as he thought of the peril that might befall his siblings. If what it took to keep them safe was to face Hakuryuu in battle and decide the fate of their country for once and for all, he would do anything to go back.

"I am willing to accept once it's proven that I may not have been the emperor my country needs," he told Ja'far.

"You can't just allow Hakuryuu to--"

"The Seven Seas supports him. My siblings are in danger; and you know Sinbad will rather have him on the dragon throne."

Brows deeply furrowed, Ja'far fell utterly still and silent. The sound of water flowing through the stream was a lull to their moment. The little noises owls made in the far woods were a constant reminder that they were not in the comforts of their homelands, but having each other close like this managed to soothe away their bigger concerns.

"Ja'far," Kouen whispered, "allow me to love you, too."

Shaky breath escaping from his lips, Ja'far closed his eyes. His shoulders sagged, legs shifting as they bestrode Kouen.

"I love you," confessed Kouen. "Right now, I don't care if I can't have the whole you. I just need you."

Kouen brushed his mouth on his forehead, traveled down his temple, stopped longer on his cheek, then pressed over the tip of his nose.

"Please?" he breathed at him.

Stifling a whimper, Ja'far's tears rolled down freely. Kouen rubbed his hands up and down his slender arms. His frame felt like it would break the moment he released his hold on him. There was an altogether difficult battle going on inside him, Kouen knew. Indeed, Ja'far seemed so physically weary. He knew he had a hand in his current state. He and Sinbad had madehim this way. So the first prince waited until, after what seemed like hours, the pale man's head lowered. Kouen felt something hot burst in the depths of his being.

Perhaps, the pale man would regret this in the future. But Kouen swore he would not let him down. He did not hesitate anymore as he cupped Ja'far's face once more. Kouen angled down and, at last, seized those soft lips, entangling them with his own, swallowing the little cries that passed through them and taking in all of Ja'far's pain.

 


	47. Moonlight 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Happy 2016. :)
> 
> I missed fantasizing and writing about my babies. This chapter is, well, something. But Sinbad isn't active here, though he's mentioned several times. He'd appear in Moonlight 47. (I'm still working on his actual reactions.)
> 
> Thank you for supporting this story. Your feedback, reads, and kudos mean a lot to me. XO

He had never seen this coming: that the accumulated holidays he had had earned from those decades of nonstop devotion to the kingdom would be used up at once. There was a reason Ja'far did not fancy such vacancy. His mind was so used to perpetual, elaborate distraction that when it had nothing dutifully to get busy on, Ja'far felt blank. Not that he did not process thoughts anymore; if anything, this gap in his time only made him think so much; still, he longed for his past routines. There were still times the lack of productivity kept him awake, had him tossing and turning and worrying. 

 

In this confinement of empty events, light and dark switched places at whim, which happened too random and often to keep up with; hence, Ja'far allowed something he had not entertained before, save for one magical incident Yamraiha caused many years ago. He let his silver-white hair grow long: its body had passed his shoulder; the tips had already reached the back of his knees.

 

Bathing in the stream, his upper half exposed, Ja'far examined the silky ends of his hair swimming over his palm. The rest of his mane floated freely round the pristine surface of the cool water.

 

"You're not gonna reach my toes," he murmured, "are you?"

 

His ear perked up at the rustle of bushes. He glanced over his shoulder and found a gray rabbit hopping his way. Many rabbits lived in this part of the woods, near where Ja'far and Kouen camped in. Like its kind, the fatty little thing would most likely end up in their stomach one of these days. He would not remember him from the rest he and Kouen had consumed so far.

 

Ja'far closed his eyes and submerged himself in the stream. His after-sleep ritual had turned into a meditation. In retrospect, Ja'far played out fragmental memories of his time in the Parthevian Empire, the Seven Seas, the Kou Empire, and the magical prison he and Kouen were currently in. It was one of the few things he could do as he waited for endless time to stretch on. Such quiescence he had tolerated without grudge, not because he had lost hope to return to the outside world, but because he had to be patient until the chance arrived. 

 

This dungeon was strange, to say the least. They considered bright moments days, dark ones as nights. There were far too many nights at times, or far too many days on other occasions. Kouen and Ja'far slept through many switches: days and nights changing into each other fast. Besides that, the environment was frequently too mundane, too normal that it never felt right.

 

Dungeons were supposed to wake aspirants up in the middle of the night, and astonish them with beasts and riddles and races. Only nightmares had yet to disturb Ja'far sleep. Kouen did say, the dungeon seemed to welcome him and Ja'far, as though they themselves asked for it: like a subconscious wish for repose from their realities. Even during Ja'far's early baths, he could sense the stream embracing him willingly as he watched the cloudless sky, his body afloat.

 

Some days clouds did appear in this dungeon, but only a few times when it rained for unexpected periods. The last incident had been so long ago that Ja'far lost track of the estimation. 

 

Two things of significance happened so far, both that involved bright rukhs. He and Kouen returned to the woods after an exploration in the mountain; when a brief night took over, bright rukh showered from the sky, hovering in the air like glowing butterflies. The rukh remained this way until the two men woke up to the usual earth-like scenery, the rukh leaving no trace. 

 

Nothing in the dungeon had changed. Kouen theorized there had been a persistent attempt to enter the dungeon. Ja'far hoped someone had already entered the dungeon. But no one came for them. In all its oddity, the event could have just been a dream. What they were doing the entire time could have just been an illusion as they lay dormant somewhere. After all, they were trapped in a nameless dungeon that was raised under dubious intentions.

 

Time flew; the intervals between light and dark still sporadic. During the second occurence, though, not only a mass of rukh appeared; amidst the captivating and beautiful swirls, a voice coded in a unique pattern resounded in the woods. Kouen understood the words perfectly, having mastered both the Toran language and arts since his childhood. Ja'far caught every line, but admitted the meaning was initially shallow to him. He had to ponder over the lines for many slumbers.

 

Ja'far emerged out of the water, his chest faintly rising and falling from holding his breath. A long time had not yet passed since he last brought the matter up with Kouen. He recalled their exchange as he absently walked through the stream, his feet stepping over shapely gray and black stones.

 

"' _The past destiny built on red strings is unfolding, yet strained by saving twists and knots'," he quoted to the imperial prince during their mountain hike several days and nights ago._

_Kouen slowed down to a halt, his back on Ja'far._

_"What did you think of it?" he asked, a slight tilt of his head._

_"My conjecture?" said Ja'far, pausing for a moment before continuing: "Everything that's presently taking place is born from a well-laid master plan from Alma Torran. The wars are orchestrated thousands of years before they started in our world according to David and Al Thamen's wishes. But to these plans, there are interventions"--he looked up at Kouen--"from king candidates like you. And their households."_

_"It is as you've said," Kouen nodded minutely, facing him._

_"Isn't there anything more?" Ja'far said._

_Kouen's expression was unreadable. Living in this dungeon had affected him, as well. Keeping the same look, he did not seem to have aged at all; nonetheless, he was a different man. Ja'far had never seen him as genuine as he was with him here, albeit still retaining his innate mystery._

_The pale man was met with silence, and he let it end there. Kouen turned and walked towards the slope they were headed for. They were long past venting frustrations on each other. As much as they missed their tireless lives of power and position, they submitted to the plain lifestyle thrust upon them: Ja'far and Kouen slept in a tent built from oakwood and patches of cattle skin; tended plots for crops like farmsmen; hunted and kept reproductive animals for food; explored nature to battle boredom; trained in combat, preparing for a vague future. Over time, the companionship turned receptive, open, and permissive._

_After this previous climb for rare eggs and fowls, the two men shared dinner back at the lowland with neither of them following up on the conversation. They retired, watching darkness take over from the gaps in their tent._

_"The red strings are manipulated," said Kouen in the silence._

_Ja'far rolled to his side and studied the face of the imperial prince. His features were accented by the soft flames on embers in front of the cots._

_"Yes, they are," answered the pale man, "and you're one of the knots that have fought the dark flow. I have to say it hardly seems like it at first because you've used Al Thamen and wars ironically to your objective"--his voice turning to whisper--"for the sake of your country."_

_"I know," Kouen agreed, returning Ja'far's gaze. "You're certainly considering Sinbad."_

_Ja'far cast his eyes down, settling his focus at the little scars sprinkled on  Kouen's bare chest._

_Sinbad was more than a knot to the strings of a bleak future. Many times Ja'far had witnessed Sinbad become the blade that would cut through the darkness._

_"Sin has been doing it for as long as I've known him: changing the fate of people and the world," said Ja'far. "It's one of the reasons that drew me to him."_

_"I view it differently," said Kouen._

_The pale man watched the imperial prince sit up on his cot, his features still arresting, his body looking as firm and fit as it was prior to their forced exile in this dimension. He kept his crimson hair at the same length, his demeanors barely immutable; even so, Ja'far could feel the change even from a distance. Kouen was not the same king who lied to him at the healing bed in Rakushou._

_"Ja'far, you've been a part of one extended red string."_

_Kouen stared at the dying embers, his face shadowed in the right and wrong places. Ja'far, too, sat up. He did not welcome such implications._

_"En, why don't you be frank with it?" he insisted in a threatless tone. "I'm not as fragile as you sometimes assume I am."_

_The early moments of weakness that had spilled on to Kouen after arriving at this dungeon still haunted Ja'far. He was at times embarrassed and at times grounded by the experience, reminding him of his humanity. But Ja'far refused to be frail in spirit as much as possible._

_"I believe," Kouen stated, the glint in his eyes unwavering as he gazed at his companion, "David has always been present in our world, Ja'far."_

_"And you think I've been unknowingly aiding him all along," replied Ja'far, without inflection._

_"Sinbad had instinctively sensed how you were and would be from the start," said the first imperial prince, falling into familiar somberness. "That's why he chose you among many he'd encountered to be the impossibly closest to him. You're his right hand; Sinbad moves you; he needs you more than you think you need him. I don't believe anything is accidental with him. Sinbad is exceptional--a singularity, if you will."_

_"Anything is also not accidental with you," Ja'far commented._

_A sour smirk pulled at Kouen's lips. He sighed quietly and lay back on the cot. When he spoke again, the contempt he harbored in the past for Sinbad were still there in small fragments._

_"You really can't help defending him even after all your time apart," he told Ja'far in a pensive tone. "You are the only one, Ja'far: Sinbad has known this from the beginning."_

_"So, you're concerned about this," said the pale man._

_"I'm concerned about you. It's not a stretch to imagine the foolish king could kill you, and you'd still look at him with forgiving eyes."_

_Ja'far was quiet in the dark. Kouen remained still on his cot. Both knew the other was awake, absorbed in each of their thoughts. Faint smoke ghosting from dead embers filled the tent. Light replaced darkness again. Dwelling between the state of consciousness and sleep, Ja'far shifted and faced his companion. Lids heavy, his lashes fluttered slowly._

_"Sin had been so lonely, En," whispered Ja'far, eyes closing, voice fading into a dreamless sleep. "Like me. Like you and me..."_

 

A familiar small noise tickled Ja'far's ears, and it was not another stray rabbit that dismissed the cloud of his reflection in the stream. The rustle of unshedding clothes not far behind him brought present awareness. Ja'far lifted his face and waited; after soft movements rippled through, he was joined in the water. Kouen wrapped his arms around his middle, his bearded chin tickling Ja'far's temple.

 

"Do we tread another trail today?" asked the pale man, leaning back to welcome warmth, resting his hands over Kouen's. 

 

"No," said the imperial prince, brushing the tip of his nose at Ja'far's white scar--the same scar that saved his life, its line starting from Ja'far's shoulder. "Today we stay in the woods together."

 

"I see."

 

Staying in the woods together meant staying like this together: laid-back, close, and intimate. Ja'far craned his neck, easily inviting. Kouen leaned forward, and bestowed slow, soft kisses. They bathed in the stream, brushing each other's wet skin, refraining still from giving in to calls of deeper and bolder touches. Gone were the instant hunger, the aggressive urges, the convenient need between them. Now their moments were shared, understood, and complementary.

 

Kouen got out of the water, pulling Ja'far with his hand. He spread his worn cloak, their sheet under the same yellow tree where the complexities of their relationship were first confronted after they got stuck in this dungeon. Kouen sat close to the wide trunk. Ja'far settled atop him, facing him, his weight a comfort to Kouen's lap. Their lips connected again. The imperial prince held his head, tangling fingers through long smooth hair the color of moonlight.

 

"Will you be keeping it long?" asked Kouen between their kisses.

 

"It warms my back," said Ja'far.

 

"I mean when we return," added the imperial prince, still engaging his lover's mouth, "to the real world."

 

The pale man let the imperial prince suck at his bottom lip before he answered. His hand brushed through Kouen's crimson hair endearingly, his other fingers caressing the imperial prince's cheek.

 

"It depends on the situation. Having it this long is rather inconvenient when I resume my responsibilities."

 

Ja'far planted mild kisses on Kouen's forehead, his little mouth skipping to press on his temple and jaw. 

 

"If we still get to return," Ja'far added, murmuring at his ear, his breathy voice laced with combined hope and worry.

 

Kouen held his lover's hip with one hand, stroked his thigh with the other. He pulled Ja'far closer, rubbing their nether regions together. His hard cock poked between the supple flesh of the pale man's buttocks. Ja'far's erection brushed against Kouen's muscled abdomen. Humming whimpers passed the pale man's lips, the sound tickling Kouen's face.

 

Humping at each other leisurely as their tongues mingled within their joined mouths heightened the mutual pleasure and sensitivity. Making love out in the open, they had the best benefit of privacy this dungeon could offer. On the grass, against a tree, in the streams, at their tent, over flat rocks in hills and banks--they responded to yearnings and sated their other appetites wherever they could. Here they were not bound by affiliations. Here they were free though imprisoned.

 

"Nnnn..."

 

Ja'far ground his hips forward and backward, sliding his silky hardness over Kouen's own veiny shaft. His mouth was occupied by the imperial prince's two fingers, alternately stroking the bed of his tongue and sweeping at the slick walls of his cheeks. Ja'far suckled on as though the fingers brought him nourishment. A sensual fixation--he could not stop lapping at them. Drool leaked from the corners of his mouth. Kouen just had his other fingers from his other hand past Ja'far's lips earlier, but when lubricated enough had gone down to explore the tightness of his hole. Ja'far was prepared for him down there; still, they took their time. There had never been the need to rush.

 

Only when it was unbearable did they both come, spilling juices with each other. Ja'far's mouth let go of Kouen's fingers and smiled, his cheeks flushed but not of bashfulness at the sight of his half-hard cock bathing in opaque wetness. He smeared his fair hand with it, coating Kouen's dick with their liquid heat. 

 

"Lie back," he exhaled. 

 

Hesitation did not rule over him anymore. Ja'far had long yielded to Kouen, had acknowledged that the imperial prince, too, was now a twisted part of his existence. It was a matter of either accepting this truth and moving forward, or denying reality and suffering further wretchedness.

 

Eyes trained on Ja'far, Kouen did as he was told: he lay on his back. The pale man brought himself close to him, landing his lips over the firm chest beneath. Ja'far teased his lover, licking at each of his perky buds. Kouen shifted under him, but the low noise from his throat was very much not because of discomfort. Kouen parted his lips, breathing out his satisfaction.

 

Another mellow session of intimate contact between mouths, palms, and skin passed. Dark and light had swapped a handful of times. Ja'far was still straddling Kouen, this time busying his tongue over Kouen's jaw. Their renewed spirits could not be any more evident with their throbbing cocks.

 

"Ride me," ordered the imperial prince. "I need to be inside you."

 

The tone of regal authority he mixed in their sessions did not fail to send pleasant chills down Ja'far's spine. Ja'far drew back, lifted himself off him as he held Kouen's beautiful length. He guided it into his hole, slowly opening up to him. The breach to his inner muscles was always a darling sting. Soon he contained all of him, his position allowing Kouen to reach far deep, rubbing past his sensitive gland. 

 

Ja'far rotated his hips then purred, like a cat mating in season, like a cat reveling in heat. Kouen's lips curved, his warm palm cupping Ja'far's face.

 

"I love the sounds you make," Kouen said, entranced. "The way your voice curl when you moan. It's the reason I twitch and throb down there."

 

"Nnnghh-- Stop your teasing," whispered the pale man, his eyes closed and mouth ajar as he rode Kouen oh-so-sweetly. "Hnn-- En, don't rush me with your dirty words."

 

Kouen chuckled, then suddenly thrust upwards. Ja'far gasped. His eyes flew open. His heart rate multiplied with a single hard bounce that thrilled his inner nerves. Kouen's cock just hit the best spot, giving Ja'far a bliss which pooled at the tip of his own dick.

 

"Bastard," he hissed, the amusement in his tone betraying him. "I want to savor this before you pin me down later."

 

"A few surprises don't hurt before I take over and have your legs past my shoulders," said the imperial prince.

 

Playful, they were accommodating to each other's desires. More often than not in this place, where they were locked in, Ja'far and Kouen's bodies were linked--fitting for pleasure and comfort. By now, their senses were in sync, moving seamlessly in smooth responses. Time undulated with them.

 

Still relishing their snug and wet friction, Ja'far leaned forward, resting his lithe body atop Kouen's, clinging to him chest-to-chest, abdomen-to-abdomen, groin-to-groin. He purred a prolonged, satisfied sound as he unclosed his dark gray eyes, focusing down at the imperial prince. Their movements were minimal, but equally stimulating.

 

They looked at each other for a long moment. Kouen's hands stroked him where they saw fit, light and soothing, never leaving his skin alone for long. The warmth and roughness from the imperial prince's palms to Ja'far's flesh were a grounding reassurance.

 

Kouen's hand traveled up, his fingers tracing Ja'far's swollen bottom lip.

 

"The next is our second-thousandth slumber," said the imperial prince.

 

Ja'far nodded, his arms folded comfortably on Kouen's chest. Carving lines on barks uphill, Kouen had been tracking their stay in the dungeon by their number of sleep. The implication was hardly accurate, but it allowed estimations to how long they had been trapped in this dimension.

 

"Nearly six years?" whispered Ja'far as he thoughtfully toyed with the ends of Kouen's hair. "Do you believe it's the same day count outside?"

 

"There's a chance," said the imperial prince, working his hips, "though it's more probable that time here is not balanced with our world."

 

"Hm," agreed Ja'far, whimpering shortly, torn between arousal and contemplation. "Feels like forever. I can't imagine anymore what's happening out there."

 

"Too much time away from the real battle," answered Kouen, slipping out of Ja'far's ass. 

 

Kouen's eyes fluttered a moment with the sudden contact of air. With both hands, he gripped Ja'far's ass cheeks hard. Then he slid his hard cock up and down the tempting divide, eliciting another string of moans from Ja'far. 

 

"Did you mean it?" the pale man asked after a stifled whimper.

 

"What?"

 

"That you're better off, much fortunate, without me."

 

This, the imperial prince did blurt out from an argument a long time ago. The words stung Ja'far in a way he did not expect. Such hard, confusing times had come to pass, but he still remembered them. Kouen smiled at him, ruefully yet warmly.

 

"It's the logical conclusion, don't you agree?" he said. "You would have also been better off without me, Ja'far. I hurt you, and did something to you which can never be undone."

 

"And look at us now," easily commented the pale man, smirking, shaking his head. "Things still happened. We're... twisted."

 

"You and I, indeed," continuing his sensual touches, Kouen said, "are twisted together."

 

"It has been so messy between us," Ja'far almost mouthed the words. "Lying to me back then, do you still regret it?"

 

Also this, the imperial prince said when he made Ja'far captive in Balbadd. Reminiscing memories of tension was surreal to how amiable they were presently with each other. Perhaps time could really straighten some knots and creases.

 

Kouen caressed the lines on his lover's forearms: the faint vestiges of having those tight red wires wrapped around Ja'far's flesh for decades. The blades, which they had splitted between them, were sitting not far from the stones lining the stream bank. Barararq Sei was a constant reminder about their links to Sinbad. Over time, over so much time, it remained a reminder.

 

"No," replied Kouen after a long pause. "With what we two have now, no. Not anymore."

 

He pulled Ja'far in for a passionate round of kisses. Kouen's fair lover ground his hips, his hard cock a wonderful rub against Kouen's groin. The imperial prince spread his ass cheeks, and in one swift motion, penetrated Ja'far, balls deep. The latter groaned against his mouth, his arms trembling at his chest.

 

Their movements were turning feverish and intoxicating.

 

"En," groaned the pale man, drowning in the salacious sensations. "Ohh, En! More-- Ah-- Fuck me like that-- Hnngh--"

 

"Doing this every chance we like... If you were gifted the capacity," mumbled Kouen as he licked the length of Ja'far's neck, "you could have brought me my heirs already."

 

Ja'far laughed, the light sound interrupted by his own breathy cry of pleasure. Their friction grew hotter, the mutual grinding becoming rougher and faster. The slow build earlier rewarded them with this intensity that numbed their minds. Kouen pounded upwards, barely with intervals. Ja'far allowed himself to be carried away.

 

He bounced back down as smoothly as he could, his concentration only fixed on how to keep the same delicious angle, on how to make sure Kouen hit the sensitive spot deep inside him with fine precision. His cock was dripping pre-cum and aching in stiffness. Amidst the wet kissing, writhing, groaning, and panting, Kouen grabbed Ja'far's cock and squeezed it. The pale man's eyes rolled back; his frame shook with need. Kouen did not let him go, his hand a vigorous clamp. Ja'far wailed, throwing his head back, his back arching, his ass squeezing Kouen's dick within.

 

"En, En, En-- Ennnn!" Ja'far cried, his obscene voice carrying off into the woods. "Ahhhhhh!"

 

Body taut and tingling, he came in generous spurts, each release staining Kouen's chest, neck, and chin. Kouen's hand job continued, determined to milk Ja'far dry. Then it was his turn to secure Ja'far's hips, his nails digging into supple flesh. Voice deep and low, he chanted Ja'far's name over and over. His thrusts became stronger and, not long later, powerful staccatos.

 

"Ja'far! Uh--" grunted the imperial prince, his body spasming, cock pulsating. "Uhhh!"

 

His chest rumbling, Kouen climaxed, flooding Ja'far's insides. The pale man moaned at every throb he felt against his inner muscles. The heat coating him from within and overflowing from his passage made his entire body shudder. Kouen pulled out of him after a long while.

 

Their surroundings dimmed, then grew dark. Ja'far was still plastered to Kouen's torso, catching his breath, uncaring of the sticky mess drying up between them. Soft strokes circled the small of his back. Kouen tickled the uneven skin there that reached his shoulder. Ja'far's scar was the symbol of their inevitable connection.

 

"How many do you picture I'd have?" asked Ja'far, his voice hoarse but mild.

 

"Hm?" sounded Kouen, his head pillowed with his own folded arm.

 

"Deliveries of your 'heirs', as you fancy," clarified the pale man. "If--just if--I were given the capacity as you've mentioned, how many would I have by now?"

 

Kouen chuckled.

 

"Six perhaps? Yes, six," the imperial prince was amused in saying: "We're overactive, so around that if we follow a normal human's carriage span."

 

Ja'far laughed at the incredulity of their subject. Clearly, this was another effect of being trapped in this place that was lost in real time and space. He nuzzled at the crook of Kouen's neck, murmuring against his broad shoulder.

 

"People from Kou always like them many, huh. Imagine us," he commented in jest, "all of a sudden out of here and having to look after six of our unbelievable children."

 

"Eight," gently corrected Kouen, a smile in his voice.

 

"Oh, we'd have twins?" Ja'far asked, joking even the slight confusion.

 

"No."

 

"Why eight, then?"

 

"Ji Chun and Ma Mo are the first brother and sister."

 

Ja'far suddenly raised his head, looking down at Kouen's face. It was not the first time they talked about the former child-slaves under Kouen's care. But the way Kouen just referred to Ji Chun and Ma Mo touched something tender and instinctive in the pale man, much more than the sincere concern Kouen had for their well-being after the world summit. Light crept in, slowly unveiling the imperial prince's features to the pale man.

 

"What?" urged Kouen as Ja'far kept on studying him.

 

In the summit, the siblings represented the Kou Empire, working as the first imperial prince's trainees. True, they were rather conveniently taken in by Kouen's appeal and doctrines despite the Kou Empire's invasion of their homeland, but for Kouen to regard them in such a filial manner, even in simple talk...

 

"They're very fond of you," said the imperial prince before Ja'far could give speak his mind. 

 

"Yes, they are," Ja'far replied, still taken aback. "I'd consider you the last person to treat them that kindly."

 

Kouen scoffed, but not with ill intent. He playfully tugged at Ja'far's long, silver-white hair which pooled at the ground beside him.

 

"You've returned to Sindria, and were only with Sinbad for almost a year until the summit. You wouldn't know how things worked in the palace after our battle in Balbadd."

 

"Or I wouldn't know how you brainwashed the children," the pale man remarked.

 

"Ji Chun is born smart, Ja'far; and you know that. He has his own opinions. Why do you think he stood up to your king during the summit?"

 

The pale man fell silent, rested his head back above Kouen's chest. He thought about Sinbad and the children. If he were to predict the outcome of the summit after Judar's intervention, he could see Sindria controlling the people of its rival parties as leverage. Sinbad would involve Ji Chun and Ma Mo if he had the chance. Being away for so long, Ja'far was not sure what to actually feel about this political move. 

 

Moments passed in quiet. His chest ached still at the longing for his dear king, for Sindria, for the outside world, for the life he unwillingly separated from. Ja'far knew Kouen still ached about the separation, too. It was the reason the imperial prince regularly took walks alone as soon as he woke up. It was why sometimes before they slept Kouen told Ja'far many old stories about his family.

 

"Ji Chun and Ma Mo are not your blood," Ja'far told Kouen, following an idle gap in their conversation.

 

"I was about to become the emperor. I could offer privileges and titles whenever I wanted to. I could do that to anyone I've deemed deserving. Legitimacy isn't an issue."

 

"So, Your Excellency thinks I deserve your children," Ja'far giggled.

 

"Yes," was Kouen's immediate and serious answer. "Since you, Ja'far, there's never been anyone else for me."

 

Ja'far smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Kouen's thick arm. It comforted him that they had learned to communicate like this: honest, engaging, and no longer apologetic. 

 

"Sin spoke of the same fantasy," he recalled fondly, closing his eyes, having to put up with memories because he had not seen the king for so long. "He once said he wished to have a child with me."

 

Grunting, Kouen wrapped his arms around Ja'far, his breaths a pleasant warmth around Ja'far's ear. The imperial prince did not deny his jealousy and serious distrust towards the king, but in ways that frequently amazed and puzzled the pale man, Kouen had become empathic and lenient about Ja'far's torn affections.

 

They were changed men. Both of them now saw things in a new light.

 

"Sinbad's the worst idiot if he hadn't dream that with you," said Kouen before he rolled them over and had Ja'far under him.

 

For a second, his crimson eyes narrowed at his lover--a glimpse of dark emotions. Ja'far had seen the familiar action countless of times before. He could tell: Kouen no longer pondered over Sinbad without linking him to his dark rukh and King David of Alma Torran.

 

"What's wrong?" asked Ja'far when Kouen stayed hushed.

 

"Just," Kouen paused then spoke softly, "when I found you, I never ever believed for one second that I'd be this charmed by you. So captivated to the point that the most humble part of me wishes for something ordinary and warm with you. Probably something as strange and simple like... a family. With you."

 

Lashes fluttering, Ja'far took deep breaths. His heart skipped a beat. There was something in the way Kouen furrowed his brows as he said these words; the way he sounded and looked at Ja'far as though he was enlightened anew by his confession, and was in positive awe by it.

 

The pale man's life was never ordinary, so his concept of family was not properly simple. Growing up, Sinbad had been his everything: his king, his closest friend, his beloved. He and his comrades equaled to family for Ja'far.

 

Meeting a person like Kouen--his enemy, captor, lover--was the violent ripple in the surface of all his years of established status quo. In an intricate way, Kouen was also the way Sinbad had barged into Ja'far's life. The imperial prince successfully invaded his consciousness, unable to leave it.

 

"En," mouthed Ja'far, letting his eyes close, basking in the loving attention Kouen had on him, "you also make me feel so much."

 

Kouen moved, so he had Ja'far poised for him. His re-entry was smooth, having just been there inside of him. He rocked his hips languidly, their bodies humming at the security of being connected this intimately as they celebrated and further explored their feelings.

 

"I feel so much for you," breathed Ja'far, as he trapped Kouen between his legs. "So much."

 

"I love you," said Kouen.

 

Ja'far opened his eyes, which were wet at the edges. He could feel heat clenching around his heart, the heat spreading all over his body.

 

"Do you think--" Ja'far rasped, then cleared his throat. "Do you--"

 

Kouen brought their lips together, melting and swallowing the uncertainty. When they broke the contact, the pale man was left in partial daze at the sway of their emotions.

 

"What is it?" Kouen coaxed Ja'far, moving deep in him.

 

"Do you think he'd understand?" mouthed Ja'far, barely giving voice to his own words.

 

It was the question that had always been there, hanging in the background of their progress. It was the question that was never yet asked before reaching two thousand slumbers. But it was the question they were both aware of from the start.

 

"He'd never forgive me," answered Kouen, looking straight at Ja'far's eyes. "He never will."

 

Returning his intense gaze, Ja'far bit his bottom lip. He smiled contritely. His reply was a sad whisper.

 

"He will not forgive me, too."

 

Kouen's brows wrinkled.

 

"It's going to hurt him," added the pale man.

 

"But he will still feel strongly for you," the imperial prince told Ja'far, adding quite bitterly: "He isn't able to give you up, because he loves you deeply."

 

Ja'far thought it over. He could not envision what was in store for them outside the dungeon. Schooling his features, his voice was about to break.

 

"Sin is-- To me, he is still--"

 

"Shhh, I know," Kouen hushed him gently, as though he was comforting a delicate child, linking their foreheads together. "I know. I will be here to protect you, Ja'far. I will protect this precious bond I have with you."

 

 "I can protect you, too," Ja'far said.

 

"Of course," Kouen replied. "Will you also believe in me?"

 

"Yes," breathed Ja'far, embracing him. "I will."

 

"I won't let you down."

 

"Yes," Ja'far nodded.

 

"I am a part of you, too," said Kouen.

 

"Hn," eyes shut tight, Ja'far nodded, wrapping his arms around Kouen's neck. "You are."

 

Their sweet motions turned hot and wild and fierce. They reached the peaks of physical pleasure and emotional high again and again, without detaching from each other. Later, a light meal was shared, then Kouen and Ja'far returned to their tent. Kouen did not bother with the fire anymore. Under fur blankets they were cuddled, their bodies heavy with blissful exhaustion.

 

"I wonder. Have you ever thought about it yet?" softly asked the imperial prince in the darkness. "Are you at the point where you also love me?"

 

Silence at first. In the dungeon, it was night once more. Kouen was patient. Clinging further to him, Ja'far closed his eyes. 

 

"I think so," exhaled Ja'far, then also said, "I just couldn't tell exactly since when." 

 

They slept their second-thousandth slumber soundly. When Kouen and Ja'far woke up in each other's arms, glowing rukh were surrounding them.


	48. Moonlight 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes Moonlight 48, which is related to the latest manga arc. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for the reads, feedback, comments, and kudos from the past up to most recent. Sending you all my hugs. Oh, and next updates might be after several weeks.

"Thank you for gracing this small celebration with your presence."

 

Sinbad raised his flute of wine, as did everyone else in the room. Smiles and applause followed the toast. Around fifty were in attendance, all affiliated with the International Alliance, notable enough to matter and much well-off to embellish the place with gifts and offerings from diverse sources.

 

When Sinbad scanned the platform where the prized objects had been poised for admiration, he observed that several of them were inappropriate and rather misintended. Surely, a child as young as Badr could not yet appreciate a case of century-old corn whiskey, or understand the value of a jigsaw puzzle made up of gem-adorned pieces.

 

Most of the guests claimed they were unaware of the significance of the day. Perhaps they indeed were; however, by the hour that Sinbad allowed them to impart in the festive dinner for diplomacy's sake, none of them appeared genuinely surprised.

 

But it was not an issue, really. For the last couple of years, he had become used to sycophants requesting his audience almost on daily basis, all of them addressing him as "President" or "Great Innovator" with an ever-present lilt of reverence. In truth, these people had ambitions to become prominent members of the Board of Directors someday. The others who were not around for the evening aimed to have their children join the ranks of Sindria Trading Company.

 

"Is there something you'd like to say?" prompted Sinbad as he glanced down to his left.

 

Looking up, Badr nodded eagerly. His big eyes were sparkling with glee as he stepped up to the dais and raised both fists. 

 

"Badr is very happy! Thank you for the party and toys!" the boy cheered towards his visitors, then bowed.

 

Laughters filled the room. Masrur remained passive around the dessert serving area, while Hinahoho entertained the less-wanted guests. At the front table, Yamraiha clapped again, wishing Badr a wonderful fifth year. Badr launched himself to her, rubbing his puffy face against her rich bossom. Sharrkan rolled his eyes, in turn receiving a glare from the lady magician.

 

While watching the exchange between his close friends, a pang of discomfort struck Sinbad. It had been a while. Change had also come to them, albeit not in all ways.

 

Sinbad tipped the wine flute to his lips, willing the unwelcome sensation away. This morning, a few of his former generals came to Csitephon, Parthevia's Capital, for their advance bi-yearly visit, right on schedule for the declared birthday of his declared foster child. Having organized the event, Pipirika managed to free three hours of the day after Sinbad's booked meeting with his comrades and investors.

 

A man bearing another present marched towards him. He recalled that the man was originally from Aktia who came to an assembly twenty months ago. Sinbad put on his immaculate business smile and engaged in a string of empty talks as others had joined in. Recently, being Sinbad meant functioning with two minds: one that perfectly fronted the exterior workings of his position, the other darkly contemplating deep-seated matters.

 

Several chatters later, he found the chance to be by himself. A waiter passed and offered him another refreshment. Sinbad walked towards the clear, ground-to-ceiling glass walls. The floor they were on allowed a broad vista of the twinkling and bustling capital.

 

Gone were the days when traditional castles, serene temples, brickstone structures, endless grasslands, and mountain regions ruled the horizon of the Parthevia Empire. In a few years, modernity and efficiency had prevailed: towering steel and glass buildings, sleek spiral bridges and smooth transportation, spectrum of lights and machines, magic and electricity--this was the new world Sinbad had spearheaded after the day the High King of Seven Seas had successfully dominated the intercultural leadership.

 

Dungeon conquerors, djinns, metal vessels, slavery, wars--none of which were as relevant as before. Poverty was not a problem in Parthevia anymore. The population finally achieved complete satisfaction, and the rest from other parts of the world were getting there. The current state of affairs was the closest Sinbad had reached to realizing his ultimate goals.

 

Meeting his reflection on the glass wall, Sinbad narrowed his golden eyes. 

 

The threat of a rival nation was history. The Kou Empire had lost its ancient glory. They were nothing now--a complete ruin--compared to what Sindria and Parthevia's associate nations had accomplished. Still, there were times when news of poor families in abandoned communities in the Eastern Continent affected him. Sinbad had been a product of a deprived village himself. He knew from experience how difficult it was to sweep the streets all day for food and scraps of money, and still end up not finding anything of proper value to support one's family.

 

So, did he regret his schemes that led to Kou's grave economic crisis and fall? Sinbad sipped from his glass, a rueful smile curving his lips. That was the question he often asked himself for the past three and a half years. 

 

"Are you all right, my king?"

 

Hinahoho leaned against the wall, a mug full of ale in hand. The giant had not much changed in his fatherly regard towards Sinbad and the other younger generals. He was a man of high position too, extremely occupied by leading Imuchakk with his clan, but the base of their friendship stayed the same.

 

"I'm not a king anymore," Sinbad replied good-naturedly.

 

Chuckling, Hinahoho scratched the back of his head.

 

"Well, it's hard to beat old habits," he said. "I'm not used to calling you President all the time."

 

"Geez. Sinbad is not a bad name."

 

They chuckled, then silence took over for minutes.

 

"Seriously, though, Sinbad," pushed Hinahoho, turning to face the room, "are you all right?"

 

The president darted obligatory simpers to the guests who waved at them.

 

"Hm. I sleep well. Also, thanks to Pipirika, I have a mellow schedule tomorrow. We can stroll around the shopping district for two hours."

 

"You know I'm not referring to your career."

 

It must be a scar in their psyches, to witness their king go through the most excruciating phase of his existence. It did not end in front of the odious dungeon that stole Ja'far from the world. The struggle went beyond the trap the three magi had set up just so he could remain human and subdued. The dark conflict continued even after he had returned to the island country of Sindria.

 

His generals were inconsolable, too. Their memories following the summit were just as poignant: friends and dear ones had vanished, ties severed. But their experience probably never compared with his. Something precious and intangible had shattered in his core. It was never mended, therefrom. Since the moment he lost that battle for Ja'far, Sinbad had virtually become undefined, pretending to be otherwise.

 

That was him. Then weeks grew to months, and months crawled to years; at this very moment, how was he?

 

"I don't know," answered Sinbad after a long moment.

 

"We're concerned."

 

"Aren't you always?"

 

"Can't blame us. It's been..." Hinahoho sighed. "I guess if you call to complain about stuffs, we'd feel more reassured."

 

"Then from now on I'll whine about my constant visitors and Badr's occasional tantrums."

 

Sinbad grinned. Hinahoho laughed. 

 

"What did you give the boy?" he asked.

 

"A trip to the seaside. Masrur will accompany him tomorrow after lunch. He wants to become a sailor when he grows up."

 

"He resembles you the older he gets," remarked Hinahoho.

 

"Is that so?" said Sinbad before supping his drink.

 

He could feel Hinahoho's curious gaze at him. Badr's parents were never located despite thorough inquiries. The child was a mystery to Toran elders as well. They reckoned he was born from an impure Toran blood, theorizing the genes of Toran ancestors had later manifested in the boy, possibly mixed with genes from a related dungeon conqueror. They could not think of another believable explanation about Badr's roots and gift. Sinbad was fine with it. People could presume freely about Badr.

 

"Masrur would like to pay a visit to the island next month," Hinahoho said, studying Sinbad. 

 

That island--the nameless dungeon. Sinbad casually cast his eyes down. His heart rate was normal; his breathing usual; his reason functional. 

 

"Pipirika says you're glued to your office and don't leave the city at all. I say a holiday will do you good."

 

"I'd love to, but I am too busy to travel. The company needs me around the clock."

 

"A man like you also has his needs--especially a man like you."

 

"What exactly is a man like me, Hinahoho?" Sinbad queried coolly.

 

"Exhausted," was the soft but solid reply. "At least, it's what I think you are right now. Sinbad, I have a strange feeling that there's something mortally off in you. It's your nature to mask your troubles and carry on with optimism and spotless composure, but I've seen you grow up. I've witnessed you in open agony. That kind of grief for him doesn't stay hidden. I'm afraid it only leads to self-destruction."

 

In a way, Sinbad had been waiting for this twist in their conversation. He kept quiet, internalizing the words thrown at him. Hinahoho's patience with his show had been tested many times. The trust of his comrades in him had been clouded. Their doubts had faint smokes.

 

"I wasn't lying when I've told you that I don't know," Sinbad said in a calm voice, his face unreadable. "I ached so much, far too much for far too long. One day I woke and realized the emotion was not recognizable to me anymore."

 

"Do you still believe in Ja'far?" asked Hinahoho.

 

Brows furrowed, Sinbad opened his mouth--

 

"Baba," squealed Badr. "See here!"

 

A golden toy cat with a movable head, Badr waved it up at his father. He jumped up and down, up and down, pulling at Sinbad's robes. Sinbad sighed  and smiled, handed his glass to Hinahoho, and picked up the boy. His nanny should stop feeding him plenty of those sweet juices. 

 

"Sharr gave it to me," Badr said proudly, to which Sinbad responded the way normal fathers did to their sons.

 

"Alibaba has come to see his master?" Hinahoho said through their moment.

 

"It seems he did," said Sinbad, eyes on Sharrkan in the middle of the room.

 

"I've heard Alibaba has been challenging your rules."

 

"Not the last person who will. I'm glad he's alive, though he's gotten on my nerves several times already in a span of weeks."

 

"Seems he's loyal to the causes of the Kou Empire."

 

"He'll come to his senses in a year. I guess there's no harm in letting him assist Kougyoku. I owe it to the young lady."

 

Hinahoho nodded. Kougyoku would never forgive Sinbad for the fall of her brothers and their empire. The least Sinbad could do was to grant her a glimpse of hope. Revenge could spawn cycles.

 

Badr turned to Hinahoho, puffing his cheeks and making incoherently excited sentences about his birthday party. The Imuchakk giant took him from Sinbad, cradling him in his huge arms. They made wacky faces at each other. The boy squeaked his thrill when he was effortlessly raised up in the air. Full of energy, he narrated about his happy day from when his teacher gave him a candy for being able to count aloud to five hundred. He exhibited his new skill to Hinahoho.

 

"Who is Anibaba?" asked the child after he caught his breath.

 

"Oh, right. You haven't met him yet," replied Hinahoho. "An old friend of ours. Your father was once just like him."

 

Sinbad emptied his glass. 

 

* * *

 

With one of Bararaq Sei's twin daggers, Kouen carved a line on the bark, symbolizing his and Ja'far's second-thousand and five-hundredth slumber. He glanced over his shoulder, his features moved.

 

Sitting upright on the grassy ground, head falling back against a mossy boulder, Ja'far was sound asleep. Again. And it was the second time he was dozing off after they woke up together not a long while ago. Kouen knew better than to be worried, but these frequent naps would not be exceptional if they had not been occuring for most of their last five-hundred slumbers. 

 

The pale man started, opened his eyes blearily to find his companion standing over him. He smiled sheepishly at Kouen.

 

"Sorry," he mumbled as he yawned. "Seems I passed out on you again."

 

The first prince moved and crouched before him, examining his freckled visage. Ja'far did not lose weight nor did he get sick, but he was paler than usual. He tired easily these days. The number of their training sessions had lessened. The walk in the woods and hike in the mountains took longer than before. Whenever they had completed a round of lovemaking, the pale man had less energy till he had substantial rest.

 

"What?" asked Ja'far, rubbing his eyelids.

 

"I'm not convinced you're in perfect health," Kouen said, having told Ja'far several times.

 

"I am fine. I don't hurt anywhere. I think it's the rukh in this place. They have been appearing regularly, and since then I found it difficult to fight the drowse. My magoi is jammed."

 

"It doesn't happen to me," Kouen pointed out.

 

"Well, aren't you just lucky?" Ja'far smiled. "No surprises there. You have the constitution of a dungeon conqueror. Who knows? This djinn here might be specializing on sleep."

 

Kouen stretched out his hand, holding up the tail of Ja'far's braided hair. He rubbed the silky ends with his thumb and forefinger, eyes softening in reminiscence. Ja'far's silver-white hair had grown out to great length, flowing past his feet, trailing after him when he walked. Maybe the pale man had aged naturally, though he never looked like he did with his physical appearance. He was as youthful as the day when Kouen had first laid eyes on him. Fortunately, the same could be said about his own appearance from Ja'far's perspective.

 

Did that mean their time here was not worth that many years?

 

Something wet pecked Kouen's cheek. Once, twice, thrice. Ja'far blinked. When both of them looked up, drops had turned to drizzles then turned to pouring rain. They retreated to their shade, settling behind the entrance flaps of the tent. The rain would stop after a handful of switches between light and dark; or so they thought.

 

It was still raining a dozen slumbers later. Steady drops lulled them to meditation, kept them inside as they watched the misty outdoors. Kouen and Ja'far alternated between hunting food and preparing fire before their rest. Still, the weather proved inconvenient for their lifestyle. Crops were soaked in murky water; the mud made it difficult to trek; fowls and animals were elusive in the woods.

 

Nevertheless, they spent their time in peace. They talked and bonded with each other. Ja'far gasped as Kouen slid himself out of him. Panting, they remained lying on their sides, with the first prince spooning Ja'far, planting open-mouthed kisses on his scarred shoulder. A small cluster of white rukh danced over them for seconds till they dissolved into thin air, like a momentary blow of glitter whenever they were this intimate together. Ja'far's breaths had gone light, fingers slack beside his damp forehead. After a little while, Kouen sat up and began to clean them both up--wiping liquid heat between their legs and over their chests and abdomens. Ja'far remained unconscious. Kouen dressed him in his plain, sleeveless fur robes, making sure he was comfortable as he rested.

 

Clothed similarly, Kouen settled beside him, watching the frown marring his gentle features. Ja'far squirmed and whimpered. He tilted his head from side to side, hands balling into fists.

 

"Ja'far," said the first prince, gently shaking his shoulder.

 

His lashes turned wet against his freckled cheeks, and Kouen thought it was from sweat until a tear pooled at the edges and escaped his closed eyes. His lips parted.

 

"Sin," he exhaled, almost a painful hiss.

 

"Ja'far, wake up. Ja'far," Kouen raised his voice as he squeezed his arm, "Ja'far!"

 

The pale man groaned as his eyes fluttered ajar into the light coming from the small indoor fire. He swallowed, panting as though he had just ran. His gaze never left Kouen's as he calmed down. His trembling hand swept across his eyes and forehead.

 

"Do you remember what happened?" whispered the first prince.

 

The answer was there, evident on Ja'far's confused face. Details of his recent dreams slipped his mind the moment he had awakened; he recalled only one thing--Sin. 

 

Kouen rubbed his nose to Ja'far's neck. He heard him moan, but the sound told him he was quite out of it for deeper intimacy. The pale man was still disoriented.

 

"It's not just him," mumbled he after a minute. "There's also King David. I think."

 

"David?" Kouen repeated, squinting.

 

"Everything's a blur to me. Don't know why, where, or how. I only remember I've seen him and Sin in my sleep."

 

They held each other's gaze for a long moment. Knees over him, Kouen sat back up and stared down at Ja'far. His chest constricted as he examined the dark circles under his fair lover's eyes, the distant longing mirrored on that beautiful face. The pale man looked innocent and defenseless under him, managing to be sinfully alluring in the process.

 

Sometimes, the notion of living in this dungeon forever appealed to the first prince, despite the consequences and implications to their ties outside. The mundane place was definitely not paradise, and their relationship was never flawless; both temperamental, they quarreled and disagreed on many things, then Kouen would get jealous, or Ja'far would be too defensive.

 

Periods went by when they did not wish to speak to one another; periods also went by when a single step could not possibly part them. In a way, the lovers were more themselves here than circumstances had allowed in the real world. Beyond complex ambitions and political schemes, simple things sated their hearts--holding hands, sweet nothings, bed cuddling.

 

Even so, they lived inside a bubble. Kouen and Ja'far did not need to speak about it, but both knew this peace might end in a blink of an eye. The mutual expectancy existed, lurking in the shallow stages of sleep, wariness of when bizarre creatures might jump at them or a whimsical djinn would finally pull the strings.

 

"Can I ask you for another promise?" asked Kouen.

 

Sitting up as well, Ja'far explored Kouen's toned abdomen and defined chest with his palms, sliding them through the gaps of his robes. Then he lifted his eyes at Kouen--a bold, seductive challenge--along with a quirk of his lips.

 

"Go on," encouraged the pale man as he bent down to nuzzle at Kouen's middle, sending shivers up his spine.

 

The way Ja'far sensually inhaled from him was stirring heat in Kouen's groin. Gently, the first prince cupped the back of Ja'far's neck and rubbed his thumb around the smooth skin there. It took moments to let the words out.

 

"This time, don't choose," said Kouen.

 

Ja'far stilled. He straightened up on his knees. Dark gray eyes met a pair of crimson, flames of mild woodfire gleaming towards them.

 

"Once you two are reunited, Sinbad will make you choose."

 

It happened before, it could happen again. The first prince and Ja'far trusted their own singular bond; they would protect it. But it was natural that a person in love needed the beloved's word, especially when the said beloved was thrust into fence-sitting. So, Ja'far leaned in. He pressed his lips against Kouen's tenderly, then pulled back a fraction.

 

"I promise," he breathed.

 

Kouen dipped his mouth into his. The tenderness evolved to passion: hitched breaths, throaty noises, tangled tongues, muscular arms across slender waist, slender arms around broad shoulders. Embers flickered as darkness blanketed their world--a tranquil connection, then boom.

 

Both men jerked from their proximity. Crackles, then another explosive rumble as thunder struck down, shaking the ground, splashing flashes of greenish light. Their hearts raced.

 

"En--"

 

If the sound seemed hardly away before, it was quickly growing nearer, the last warning in time for Ja'far and Kouen to flee the tent and witness the blinding strike from where they lay a while ago. Lightning cut through the sky as thunder shot down randomly. Trees had been split, grasses burned. Birds fled the woods. Rain drenched Ja'far and Kouen as they dashed towards the cave.

 

This was not a storm. Storms did not feel as ominous as this. They hastened their run, but a line of ragged rock formation emerged from the trail they were on, the end nearly catching Ja'far's step. Kouen caught him mid-stumble, saving him from a smack to the ground and a broken ankle. Another rock closely erupted behind Kouen at the same split-second that Ja'far yanked him out of the way. Scrambling to their feet, they were about to break for another run, when the sky caught Kouen's attention. Ja'far also looked up.

 

Cracks were on the horizon. The unruly splits spread into frenzied patterns from the center, like the wreck of a smashed mirror. The thunders had ceased, the ground steady.

 

Stepping back, Kouen grabbed Ja'far's hand, clutched it into his.

 

"Stay close," he warned.

 

Hand tightening around Kouen's, Ja'far nodded and huddled close. One by one, fragments fell and left voids in their places. The pieces crashed down the hills. How would one escape something like this? 

 

"This dungeon is crumbling down!" exclaimed Ja'far, moving towards the plains with Kouen jetting by his side.

 

"I don't understand," huffed the first prince. "We haven't met a djinn; it would have to be defeated first!"

 

"Could somebody else have?" 

 

Another fragment plummeted nearby, its crash taking everything it touched with it. Evading, Kouen swore under his breath. Ja'far grimaced, teeth clenched. The speed of the crumble was unparalleled to that of their human feet's. The illusory walls and earthy ground collapsed before they could reach the secure expanse. In an instant, their little world in this dungeon shattered into a thousand pieces; the brightness that followed overwhelmed their senses, swallowing their voices.

 

The next moment they blinked their way to awareness, Kouen and Ja'far were floating in starry space, welcomed by a humongous marble of bluish-green. Light beams channeled through it as though injecting it with its essence. The first prince narrowed his eyes: it was not endless light that flowed to it; it was an endlessly bright flow of rukh.

 

Kouen had gone this path before, three times even, while Ja'far should be a few times more familiar with this scene. They were about to depart this place. The two of them would be whisked back to the real world in a flash of whirlwind.

 

Not wasting any moment, the first prince reached for Ja'far, embraced him, chest on his back. He felt him snug back. Then the end of Kouen's brow twitched. Ja'far's shoulders were aquiver, and in a matter of seconds, he was hyperventilating. His hands covered his ears as he shook his head, face distorted. When he peered up at Kouen, he mouthed words. Bluish rukh flashed between them.

 

"Ja'f--"

 

The whirlwind came, blisteringly fast in the starry space.

 

Some place else, the patrol guards had about four hours more before the routine check in their boats.

 

The nameless dungeon had disappeared from the lone rock of its inhabited island, with nothing but gray fog in its wake.

 


	49. Moonlight 49

 

As much as he did not wish to, or rather he did not think it would, Hinahoho's words seeped into him like slow-reactive poison. Rumination came to him as soon as he retired to his private pad after the celebratory dinner. Through it all, his body took its much needed rest, and hours later Sinbad got up to assume the responsibilities he had set for himself. Every second counted for the president.

 

Given that they barely saw one another these days, Sinbad met his comrades after their morning meal. Sharrkan and Yamraiha were to depart Parthevia before noon. A brief trip to the shopping district together was customary, combined with the intentions to appraise the latest purchase trends in a city as thriving as Csitephon. For this arrangement, Pipirika managed to squeeze in the president's weekly spotcheck in one of its factories for communication machineries.

 

Yamraiha was interested in the prototype for a smaller tool of storing notes. She thought it convenient for students in Magnoshuttat. Sharrkan was mostly meek while he admired the unreleased products. Hinahoho, on the other hand, showered the workers with compliments for their insight and hard work.

 

Sinbad excused himself amid the trip. He could only spend that much company and liberty with them. Multiple projects awaited his overseeing in the headquarters, and it would not do to delay if his team was to meet the deadline next quarter. The earlier he launched the design, the earlier he would lead the market shares. The drive reminded him of his youth as a merchant.

 

Back in his office for a short break, Sinbad stopped a moment past his door. He could imagine the sitter was probably searching the halls at this hour with a growing headache.

 

"How many times should I tell you not to hide in here?" said he, moving towards the glass wall. "Agane will come panicking to Pipirika again."

 

"Baba," Badr giggled, his new toy cat in hand. "Come to sea!"

 

"I can't. Masrur will play with you in my place."

 

A tray of early light lunch was on the central desk. Sinbad went to indulge in the sour salad as the boy followed his strides. His tumbler lay on the couch by back wall, blueberry milk dribbling from a small puddle on the leather seat. A flute sent from Artemyran was on the coffee table.

 

"You don't like sea anymore?"

 

Another round of questions common in curious children. At least they were yes-or-no queries at this minute. By far, the whys and hows were the trickiest to answer, not to mention time-consuming. The what-ifs would have to be years down the road.

 

"Of course, I do," Sinbad replied, golden eyes blank as he chewed his asparagus.

 

"Jaja is still in the sea?"

 

Sinbad glanced down at Badr, whose big eyes were beaming at him. The boy had a fit a few days after they had returned to Sindria from the world summit. Until then, the former king's household would not have conceived how much Badr liked Ja'far around. It took him a great deal of hushing. Badr was informed that Sinbad's right hand and adviser had gone to the sea, and would not be home for a while. It was a wonder the boy still remembered the pale man.

 

"You're right, Badr," confirmed Sinbad for the umpteenth time. "He is."

 

"Hmm," hummed the boy, staring out the glass wall. "Strange. The Voice tells me Jaja has been bad, Baba."

 

Chills ran down Sinbad's spine. 

 

"He always says that to you. Did he tell you anything more?" inquired the president in a placid tone.

 

Badr pouted, shook his head, then ran back to the couch. He sipped from his tumbler and sighed in satisfaction afterwards, as if he had gulped a nice swig of ale--a mannerism he had learned to mimick from adults around him.

 

Once the president had finished his meal, he steepled his fingers under his chin and studied Badr who kept on ineffectually tinkering with the metal ship figure at the low shelf. His people believed adopting the boy did Sinbad well, kept him grounded during one of the darkest periods of his life. Sinbad allowed the mystery of Baby Badr to remain as it was. None of his closest friends knew that there was more than a rare gift to the boy, that he was far more special.

 

"When did you last hear the Voice?" casually asked Sinbad.

 

"Yesterday," Badr answered, hands busy with the model ship.

 

"Has it began to answer you automatically whenever you call?"

 

"Sometimes, Baba. Voice is moody to me."

 

"Keep on trying," Sinbad encouraged.

 

"I also try speaking with Jaja, but it doesn't work."

 

"Badr, the Voice and Ja'far are different."

 

Because Ja'far was not David. Unlike Ja'far, Sinbad and Badr could communicate with the ancient magician, the father of King Solomon. In his solitude at the Purple Leo Tower almost four years ago, the vague voice had reached out to him inside his head; and so did Badr in his gentle form--empathy and comprehension full in his young eyes as he crawled his way to him in the treasure chamber.

 

It was then that Sinbad had the primary clue as to why the boy was gravitated towards him: the boy had minor traces of black rukh, in addition to having a concentration of dormant power reminiscent of what they all witnessed in the summit. To a much lesser degree, young Badr was also connected to David in rukh and spirit. But in terms of human roots...

 

_"A very distant link from your father's removed relations," David told him before, "who was born from an incidental union with Ja'far's mother's most remote relative."_

_Sinbad could not help the scoff upon hearing the ridiculously convoluted origin, but sobered at the next revelation._

_"His impoverished parents died in an ill-attempt to conquer a dungeon for treasures. The child was the only one to survive the malady and grew inside a protective bubble of magic, until the bubble burst. It's incredibe fortune that the Toran people found him."_

 

Yunan was skeptical of the boy, sensing David's influence in him. But Sinbad had not taken to heeding Yunan ever since he had planned the trap on him with the other magi. The experience had solidified Sinbad's proposal to the International Alliance, to prohibit the use of metal vessels and voyages to dungeons.

 

Badr's shoulders had slumped, his fingers fidgeting. Sinbad leaned back in his seat, swiveled to observe the scintillating skyscrapes which surrounded his tower. Alibaba was aware of his connection to David. But for all that Sinbad had prided in taking advantage of the ancient magician to the young man, Sinbad had his personal disappointments.

 

The dubious dungeon had been left alone for the past six months. Mist had grown incredibly thick around it since then, and storms had been frequenting the vicinity so much that guards could not remain unharmed in its premises all the time. The scheduled patrol for any occurrences happened twice a day, at dusk and dawn. David could not reveal to him what was exactly happening with Ja'far inside the nameless dungeon; nevertheless, Sinbad also had his speculations.

 

"Go and show yourself to Agane," he said gently without facing Badr. "It's time to prepare for your little seaside adventure."

 

"Okay," was the muttered response.

 

When Badr had left, a pair of soft hands landed on Sinbad's shoulders. He did not have to glance up to determine whose lingering hands they were.

 

"Adorable, my king. Your sensitive boy still misses your lover," said Ren Hakuei, the company's top consultant. "Can the same be said about the father?"

 

"It's none of your business."

 

* * *

 

Kouen started and heaved, retching the salty water out of his throat. The labor brought sting to his eyes as he doubled up in pain. Mellow waves ebbed and flowed through his knees and legs. Sunlight was harsh to his skin. He squinted at the vast blue sea in front of him. The clouds were thin; the heat unfiltered. He surveyed the shores as best he could: the shores were empty. His heart hammered against his chest, the beats defeaning to his ears.

 

"There he is! Over there, my lords!" 

 

Palms still planted to the sand bed, he craned his neck to the direction of the faint yell. His eyes widened. Emerging from the bank of mangroves with an old man, who had the bearings of a fisher, was a tall, slender lad--sporting a long dark-red hair and an effeminate visage. As recognition dawned, the lad sprinted towards him. Those lean legs required mere seconds to crouch before Kouen.

 

"It's really you!" was the high-pitched statement. "Brother En! You've returned!"

 

"Ha," uttered Kouen in a hoarse voice.

 

In a flash, Kouha stretched out his arms. The first prince toppled over on his back in the shallow water with his little brother's tackle as a welcome hug. Though still perplexed, Kouen readily embraced him back. Peering beyond Kouha's shoulder, another man was fast approaching. He had a vicious scar in the middle of his chest, the ends spread like a spider web.

 

"Koumei," rasped Kouen.

 

It was Koumei's turn to abruptly pull Kouen into a squeeze around his shoulders, which was automatically reciprocated.

 

"Come on," he whispered into Kouen's ear, tugging him into a proper stand. "Other dwellers can't find out. Hurry!"

 

"But Ja'far--" objected Kouen, already bound for the waters.

 

A puzzled expression passed Koumei's features for a second. He cast a sweeping glance across the shores as he got up from his haunches. Immediately, he blocked Kouen from moving further away.

 

"I'll stay behind," he hastened to say. "Go follow Kouha to the house. It may not be safe for you to be around yet."

 

The first prince was about to argue, but Koumei squeezed his upper arm with force. 

 

"Please, Brother. For your life. Listen, I'll scour the area for you. We'll talk later."

 

What the hell was going on? Koumei looked grim. Reluctantly, Kouen nodded. Kouha slid a hand under his arm and assisted him into the mangroves. The small house near the cave was made of stone, and held no possessions suggestive of imperial life. On the walls hung fishnets and narrow-ended knives. The low beds were made of bamboo, and the lame wood partitions allowed enough space for fair privacy. It was a bit better than the setup he had with Ja'far in the nameless dungeon.

 

Ja'far.

 

Every breath Kouen made as he awaited Koumei was laced with anxiety. His joints were sore; his head throbbed; his stomach churned. He peeled off the furry robes he had worn. He could not eat the rest of the seaweed soup Kouha had prepared for lunch. The first prince was still too wrought in tension to do anything normal. In the mean time, Kouha filled in the gaps of his knowledge. Main events were relayed in briefs: their imperial exile, Alibaba's death, Koumei's near-death, Hakuryuu's enthronement, deterioration of Kou's economy, Alibaba's revival, Kougyoku's difficulties. Even without the details, Kouen's heart was already sinking.

 

The sky had faded to purple, then withered to dark blue. As Kouha stoked the fire from the ground stove, Kouen clenched his fists, ripping the fabric over his thighs. The door swung open; at long last, Koumei walked in. But comfort proved to be evasive. With his look alone, the second prince did not need to speak a word to let Kouen know that he had not found Ja'far.

 

"I'm sorry, Brother. I've already rounded the peripheries of Samon Island on foot and with my boat. The dwellers showed no signs of meeting a stranger either. It's too dark now, and the waves are much stronger. I can try again tomorrow."

 

All sound and color had seemed to totally vanish inside the house. Hands fisting his hair, Kouen gritted his teeth so hard his gums hurt. No one spoke during this moment. Before Kouen could locate his voice, another man entered the house quietly. 

 

"It's his second secret visit. Alibaba's lucky to catch you this time," supplied Koumei after the door was locked.

 

A mild regard painted Alibaba's face.

 

"We've both been away for a long time," he said by way of greeting.

 

Kouen grunted assent. Alibaba settled on the floor a foot away from the stove, cross-seated, and directed a resolute gaze towards the first prince. Those were the eyes of a young man who had been through a lot, of a man who was willing to go through more for a noble goal. They mirrored his.

 

Kouen's body was heavy with fatigue, but with the situation at hand, it would be impossible to acquire the rest he needed. To say the least, his return to the real world was bombarding the hell out of him. Worse, Ja'far was missing, and Kouen had to hide to stay alive.

 

"We're branded as war criminals, especially you. We can't risk you leaving this island. You won't like the International Alliance and rebels on your trail," said Kouha earlier.

 

Years had passed without them here. Far too many things had happened outside of his control. This should be the time when he would wield his sword and soar the skies with Astaroth searching for Ja'far. His concern for his lover was barely contained. Kouen could not even chance an outburst the way he wanted to. And at the moment, his head was teeming with burning questions. 

 

"Before you move, you have to understand everything first," Koumei said softly.

 

The first prince knew this. Even so-- Dammit. Ja'far was all he could think about right now. 

 

"I need all of you to answer my questions before you can expect me to answer yours," intoned Kouen, crimson eyes burning with reflected light.

 

It was one of the longest nights of his life.

 

* * *

 

Badr crossed his arms over his chest. He cocked his head to the right as he examined the sand castle he had made. He frowned at the tower that kept on collapsing. It was supposed to be as mighty-looking as the Purple Leo Tower, but he could not quite make it so even after adding water and carefully shaping it with his dirty fingers.

 

No matter how often he hinted on his longing to see the castle again, Sinbad kept on ignoring his obvious efforts; hence, the boy could only content himself with a poor-imitation of the place he liked the most.

 

He clicked his tongue. He had not thought of bringing eggs to this trip. The whites could have helped in moulding the sand to his liking. Perhaps Big Masrur could do something for him. Badr had not seen Masrur in a long time; surely a request for eggs would not be unreasonable.

 

After he told the Fanalis what he wanted, all he got was a pat on the shoulder. Masrur was reclining under an enormous umbrella while nursing four-seasons. The two of them just shared a post-lunch snack, but Masrur was already tearing open the packs from the basket.

 

"Collect shells, instead. I'll watch over your castle," he said in his eternally flat tone. "Come back in one hour."

 

"Baba said you'd play with me," griped Badr.

 

"I already chased you earlier. You lost."

 

"Only twice."

 

"I'll chase you again later and swim with you. You have to get a souvenir for the President first."

 

"You're uncool, Masrur!"

 

The Fanalis turned him around and poured sunscreen on his back. The motions were hurried when he rubbed the cream on his skin. Masrur spun Badr again so he could put some on his face and put the hat on his head.

 

"Don't drown," was his last order before he pushed Badr towards the opposite direction.

 

Times like these were when Badr felt incredibly bored. He was finally allowed to leave the headquarters, but he was not having the outdoor pleasure he thought he would get. His toys were always new and amazing. Moreover, he liked the lights display he watched on a weekly basis with his father. But Badr had grown tired of those entertainment after a while.

 

Ever since his father had become deeply occupied in his routine, Badr found their new home less and less interesting. His father had stopped reading him his legendary books during bedtime. He also refrained from demonstrating his magic when he still wore jewels in his hand. Furthermore, children were few in the residence wings of the headquarters, and Badr was forbidden from playing with them. Even Pipirika, Sindria Trading's Secretarial Officer-in-Charge, did not pay serious attention to him. Agane, his sitter, was too formal for his tastes.

 

To beat the ennui, Badr had resorted to talking to the Voice; however, this mystical friend was also elusive. Most of the time, Badr did not understand what he was talking about. This Voice sounded old and wise, yet he whispered peculiar things. It was fine, though, since the Voice was an awesome secret he shared with his father. According to Sinbad, the Voice was from a far away land that could not be reached by any carpet or airship.

 

More than an hour had probably passed. His pail was half-full of stones, shells, and sand. The sun was blazing down the pristine sea, the waves humming against the horizon. Badr was still sitting in the sand, watching the water gradually crawl up. By dusk, it would reach half of the rocks on the coast. 

 

"I really miss Jaja," he exhaled as he stood up.

 

Aimlessly, he walked farther and farther, letting his mind wander. Only through Badr's fleeting dreams could he get a good glimpse of Ja'far's freckled features--gentle mien as he bent and stared down Badr over the crib. If not for those peeks of baby memories, he might not recall the pale man anymore.

 

Feeling the gentle breeze, the boy slowed to a halt in his tracks and looked down at his bare feet. Badr's body was acting up again. He hated this odd sensation which formed at whim in his breast. It was his pet peeve next to boredom.

 

All of a sudden something akin to a sprinkle of trance clouded his expression. Noises turned muffled to his young ears. Badr's eyes were unblinking as he muttered under his breath:

 

"Come back, Ja'far."

 

Strong winds blew, almost a prelude to a tempest. Badr jolted then yelped as a swarm of tiny, dazzling birds swept through him, catching him off balance amid their swooshing throng. Badr fell on his backside, braced his forearms over his face to protect himself from the assault. The gale-force and sparkle were gone soon. Badr unclosed his eyes gingerly, then peered over his shoulder to trace the  of the creatures. There was nothing behind him.

 

"Weird," he murmured to himself.

 

Getting up, Badr was about to fully turn on his heel when he chanced something from his peripheral sight. His senses were tickled; he squinted as he instinctively strode forward. The careful and curious steps grew certain and fast until he stopped, looming over a person who was lying prone near the rocky shores. His suntanned face lit up. The odd sensation inside Badr was easily replaced by excitement. 

 

"Jaja!" yelled he, squatting. "The sea gave you back!"

 

With his little hand, Badr pushed the silver-white fringers off Ja'far's forehead. It was really him, even though the pale man's skin was hot. A radiant emerald was embedded between his eyebrows. Badr rolled him to his back, hoping he would stir; however, Ja'far remained unconscious, which did not bode well.

 

"Badr! What are you still doing there?"

 

He caught Masrur's distant call as he jogged towards them. The soaring relief from Ja'far's return was short-lived. The Fanalis inhaled sharply as soon as he got close and absorbed what was going on. Not sparing any minute, he scooped Ja'far off the shore with his thick arm, and slapped his cheek with his big palm repeatedy.

 

"Don't hurt him," snapped Badr, scratching the Fanalis's muscular leg. 

 

"I don't!" Masrur shot back, eyes glowing as he pressed the heel of his palm against Ja'far's chest. 

 

Promptly, Ja'far jerked and sputtered water, coughing roughly on Masrur's shoulder. Badr stood on his tiptoes to see him better.

 

"Can you hear me?" demanded the Fanalis in an expression Badr had never heard before.

 

The pale man hardly opened his eyes. Groaning, he tilted his head to the side, the angle awkward from Badr's point of view. Ja'far could barely lift a hand. He  did not look well: his skin was too pale apart from the gray bruises on it. He also had a weapon whose wires were wrapped around his right forearm. In a bit, his lithe body covered in heavy fur began to shiver, his breathing eventually becoming loud and erratic.

 

Never letting his eyes off Ja'far, Badr had to dash to keep up with Masrur's run on the way back to where they left their flying carpet. The boy had never been so rushed in his life. The flight to the headquarters was breathless, overwhelming opposite of relief. The manner of their entrance disturbed the front desk. Soon Pipirika and her department were close to panicking.

 

"It's all right, Ja'far," assured Masrur as he cut across the worried staff in the halls, heading for the exclusive lift. "You'll be fine."

 

* * *

 

Laying his golden eyes on Ja'far, after a poignant stretch of eternity without him by his side, confirmed the truth: Sinbad was tired.

 

The continuous grind--of endless planning, of predicting futures, of keeping appearances, of securing power, of holding competition--had corrupted his spirit; Sinbad was nigh-drained from the cruel cycles of caring and losing, from constantly loving and deeply hurting. The sentiment spirally echoed in his mind at this very moment--everything else around him was merely silence and stillness. 

 

Or perhaps he was simply tired of being Sinbad. It had been taxing to assume this identity since his childhood, especially when he himself could no longer control the momentum of where destiny had led him therefrom. He could watch the flow, except for the sudden twists from it.

 

He stood transfixed in front of his unconscious lover. His reflexes hesitated despite feeling the most natural drive to take Ja'far into his arms and never ever let him go. His fingertips were numb; his body remained frozen in time and space.

 

It did not make sense: how could he perfectly recognize someone yet doubt who the person was? And then, as he studied him, it dawned on Sinbad that for the very first time in his life, he was wary of what he irrevocably loved. Sinbad feared Ja'far, to the point of feeling threatened.

 

"My king," said Masrur, still carrying the pale man, stating the evident as if to reason, "he's feverish."

 

"Baba, I took Jaja home, but he's sick," Badr sobbed as he tugged at his father's coat.

 

Nodding vaguely, Sinbad caressed the boy's head, pulling him to his side as he sat back down. His mien was still considerably impeccable, expression unperturbed.

 

"Take my private pass, Masrur. Please take care of Ja'far in my pad for a bit."

 

"You won't hold Ja'far and bring him to your own room?" Masrur asked, as though he heard it wrongly.

 

"No." 

 

"Why?" was the Fanalis's puzzled murmur.

 

Because Sinbad could not process this. Not yet.

 

"I don't want to," Sinbad said.

 

Masrur's nostrils flared. Sinbad just stared.

 

"I sincerely thank you, Masrur. Pipirika will join you in a minute with medical help."

 

Regarding Sinbad dubiously, Masrur made to exit right away. Sinbad had just fueled his comrades' suspicions on his character.

 

"Why aren't you following him?" cried Badr.

 

"Listen to me, keep an eye on Ja'far today," intoned Sinbad to the baffled boy. "I need a moment to be alone."

 

"I can't understand, Baba--"

 

"Can I trust you?" interjected Sinbad, hands tight on Badr's shoulders.

 

"Of course," the boy answered, wiping the snot off his nose.

 

"Then do as I say."

 

"Is Jaja gonna be okay?"

 

"Definitely. He's not in danger. I see Ja'far's magoi is fine, though his body needs to recover properly."

 

Seemingly satisfied, Badr hurried out of the office, leaving the president by himself.

 

"Arba," was the cold summon.

 

Hakuei, the former first princess of the Kou Empire, her vessel, materialized in front of him. She held her magic staff in her left hand, cherry lips a straight line on her nubile features.

 

"So grumpy, even when your long lost lover has finally returned," she remarked.

 

Sinbad narrowed his eyes, an arctic glint on them.

 

"Find out Ren Kouen's location," he barked icily. "When you do, bring him to me immediately. Inform your brother that people who are dear to him are waiting in Parthevia."

 

Hakuei scowled as she examined Sinbad's mask. A burst of sardonic laughter escaped her mouth.

 

"Unbelievable," she jeered at what she thought she saw. "Since when did our beloved king David become a lovelorn martyr--"

 

"FIND HIM. NOW."

 

Her features hardened at the abrupt roar. The way her lips twitched hinted she wanted to retort, but another fiery glare from Sinbad had aborted the words.

 

"As you wish," she replied through gritted teeth prior to disappearing into thin air.

 

Once truly alone, the dam broke. Emotions Sinbad had not felt for years flooded out of him, overflowing from his body as powerful waves. Rukh, both bright and dark, swirled into the room like desperate hordes of butterflies.

 

"Shut up," he said, shaking his head. "No, no. Shut up. I said SHUT UP!"

 

Sinbad howled and swiped his forearm across the desk, sending all the materials to the floor. He flipped the table over and threw it at the wall. The legs bent and crashed with the impact. His grand chair hit the corner, banging the tall pot of fern. At the thwack, the backrest split from the seat. Sinbad darted for the couch and hurled it to his right, smacking the opposite furniture. The ship figure Badr liked to play with was squashed underneath the bronze wood.

 

His limbs moved on their own as his mind replayed what it had perceived. It did not take a minute to observe and connect the clues--Bararaq Sei's missing pair, gray bruises all over Ja'far's arms, faint teeth marks peeking around his pale collarbone, David's words to Badr. Tears trickled down and stung Sinbad's cheeks. Glasses were smashed; ornaments were destroyed; interior walls were dented.

 

The president everyone had respected was a beast out of breath. The leader the whole world had admired was a ball of mess. His fingers scraped futilely at the high glass wall overlooking the capital of marvelous lights.

 

Right then and there, Sinbad yearned for a different direction in life. From the purest depths of his heart, he desired to get away from it all--to escape to a place where he could simply be... an ordinary, happy human who could protect his family and friends.

 

Jaws tight and grunting, he punched the glass wall over and over and over until his knuckles had numbed and bled. Scarlet smears clung to the once spotless surface.

 

"You're mistaken, David. Ja'far will never do that," said he against the glass, his voice breaking. "Ja'far will choose me. He will save me again."

 

His shoulders continued to tremble. Sinbad dropped down to his knees as the vivid memories of his youth poured to him and blended with his present. The dark swirls of rukh had at some point vanished.

 

"Dad, Mom," he whispered through clenched teeth as he inclined his head, forehead touching the cold floor, "I love him. Why did he do it? Mom, why does it hurt to love him?"

 

The sun had withdrawn from the sky, leaving moonlight to shine down the new world. Sinbad wept until evening, just like the young orphan sailor in Parthevia once did. He had wept three decades' worth of pain on the floor till he retreated to his pad at midnight. He fought to set aside his preoccupations. Both Badr and Ja'far were in deep sleep on his huge bed.

 

Tears had long dried when he finally held Ja'far's hand and pulled him into his arms, blanketing him with his warmth. At last, his most beloved Ja'far had come home; and once and for all never to be separated from Sinbad again--as David had promised a moment ago.

 


	50. Moonlight 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My current earworms are Voice and AM03:00 by Aimer. (In case you read with expressive background music on...) I wrote the updates with these two songs playing most of the time. I just love Aimer's beautiful voice and music. XD 
> 
> Goodness. This fan story is quite the BL soap opera, eh? Love is indeed messy, but there's always hope. (My apologies for my mushiness.) As always, thank you so so much dears for reading and following theis fic. <3 I value your every reaction and thoughts shared with me. In real life, I am a lone wolf of a fan. Yep. There's not a single Magi or BL or solid animanga culture fan that I personally know of. Imagine my environment. Haha. XD So really, this ffic is an important outlet for me. ;D 
> 
> Our handsome Magi babies need hugs. (Nope. No worries. Sinbad is not a creep. He's just... whatever he is right now. XD)  
> My classes have started this month so next chapters may take a while. Sending you all my hugs and flying kisses. Stay safe each of you. 
> 
> Off to reread Sinbad no Bouken Zepar arc before the bell. T.T I expect Chapter 100 would be... ahhh... Young Sinja is just as precious.

The sudden burn to his flesh made him cry out--awakened. 

 

In a flash, his eyes were completely unlidded, stinging at the edges, but could not register a thing under the mantle of moving shadow. Ja'far was only aware of that burn of fierce intrusion and pressing weight. He whimpered and arched his back like a bow against the silky sheets, his body sucking in its aggressive invader, squeezing hard as his toes were curling, lower limbs lifting in conflicted pleasure.

 

Between the state of clarity and haze, Ja'far welcomed the familiar ache, further offering up his neck for the tasting; because even before his cry, before his eyes had opened, he was already responding to the conditions. It was an instinctive reaction--had always been since a long time ago--and here relived.

 

The spontaneity of it was not deterrent to rough intimacy. He did not need light to truly recognize this, not even another minute. This arresting force, this particularly unique pitch and grind between his legs, this heat permeating his insides, this magnetic smell that was eternally imprinted to his consciousness and otherwise--this was Sin.

 

"Wh're ar--"

 

His lips were conquered, a luscious mouth silencing the breathy, throaty question. So, where could he possibly be? His senses told him that he was in bed: with his tongue pliant to his hero; his hands pinned on either side of his head, secured around the wrists by calloused palms; his long hair feathering the sheets, the wavy ends tangling around his ankles; his dripping hardness begging for more friction. Writhe and moan and shiver was all Ja'far could do as the assault of multiple sensations tinged with confusion numbed his brain.

 

If this was another heartfelt dream, he wished to remember all when it was over. Because beyond the explosive bliss, a dry well inside Ja'far was finally sprinkled some. The progress of contact was gradually nursing a wound at the hidden depths of his being.

 

Something was wrong with him, though. His heart pounded against his chest, throbbing in deafening rhythm. Inexplicably, he felt this was a heart that beat for Sinbad, distinct from the heart that had beat for the past thousands of days. If this would be the case, which one was actually his, or rather which one was a product of dreams? Ja'far's spirit was still too bewildered for comprehension.

 

As abrupt as his entrance had, Sinbad stopped. Both were out of breath. Twitching inches away under him, Ja'far could only view his features dimly, but the striking silhouette was more than enough to reassure his addled mind.

 

"Do you want me, Ja'far?" the king asked sonorously while panting mildly.

 

"Yes, Sin," was Ja'far's automatic reply, eyes half-open, self mesmerized with their connection--the link he had been deprived of for so long.

 

A quiet moment passed, then Sinbad resumed the brusquely delicious movements. He canted his hips forward, educing a wail. The new angle had them pressed closer. His mouth nibbled about Ja'far's right ear. Sinbad's tongue was doing the same thing his cock was doing where they were bonded. Ja'far suspended reason. His mind, heart, and body only wished to yield to unbound feelings that had been locked up in the dungeon.

 

Some immeasurable time later, amid their drive to feel more of each other, Ja'far was given freedom--enough freedom that he was able to wrap his arms around the strong back he missed holding on to. His legs trapped his beloved hero's body. His mouth was mostly ajar, letting out incoherent strings of noises. Sinbad bit his earlobe hard, leaving a prickly impression.

 

"Do you want me?" he repeated, as if he had not gotten the pale man's answer earlier.

 

"Hnnn," Ja'far purred, virtually lost in the cadence of making love. "Always."

 

"Liar," Sinbad intoned icily.

 

Ja'far froze, eyes instantly wide in the dark. The word echoed loudly in his head, almost making his heart stop. His ears rang. Chills cascaded over from head to toe and cooled the sweat coating him. He wished to discredit the skin-frosting voice, but...

 

"S-sin?" stammered Ja'far, voice small.

 

He gasped as he was swiftly maneuvered to a straddling position. Sinbad remained inside him, rocking him in minute yet careful motions. His warm hands soothed Ja'far's back in sweet caresses. Joined this way, they watched one another, not much visually as light was still fairly elusive before dawn. They measured each other on elements that mattered more--the weight of silence, the tension of shoulders, the speed of their breaths.

 

The pale man absorbed all that he could in his state. He was incredibly lightheaded, his torso trembling. He imagined himself one tiny step off the edge of a cliff, dreading that forceful wind which anytime would sway him backwards to a grim fall, when finally a firm hand yanked him away from the precipice--saving him from the pressures of panic and overwrought . That very moment of relief was when a lingering kiss landed on his head. Ja'far closed his eyes and gulped.

 

"You're the purest jewel in my life," gently whispered Sinbad as he moved to kiss his lover's eyelids, "the simplest yet the most meaningful thing that ever happened to me. A puzzle I will solve in any lifetime. I am alive when I'm with you."

 

Ropes of glowing rukh chimed in. This time, the tremor that rippled through him was due of ardor. Ja'far found himself melting with Sinbad's words. The confession struck him so much that it beclouded the terror a moment ago. Ja'far leaned forward, pressed their foreheads together as he rocked back, his heart on fire. Sinbad held him dearly as he had done countless of times before. Ja'far sought him like winding ivy hungry for the moist brickwall.

 

This rich passion was not a continuity from several minutes ago--it was the continuity from lost time. Ja'far clung to the man who had the first everlasting impact in his existence. Every thrust that was met deep inside of him was a splash of colors, a feast of emotions. The medley of their grunts was music he would never tire listening to.

 

Sinbad filled the pale man, stretching his capacity in nonstop vigor. The lack of interval combined with beastly intensity sent pleasures and fulfillment that could set the bed aflame, if at all possible. Ja'far had sung the rest of the night away, moaning and chanting his darling hero's name, until he burst into a breathless scream that brought tears to his dazed eyes. Red blotches in his vision danced beneath his eyelids. Only when he had begun to be cognizant did he realize that Sinbad had marked him through the orgasm, teeth having pierced the round of his fair shoulder. The pain was intoxicating.

 

And its blend with pleasure was not yet over. Sinbad withdrew a fraction, plunged into him, relentlessly hitting the tender spot that had Ja'far mewling and leaking drool. The grip on his hips hurt a notch further. Sinbad squeezed him against his robust chest as he rumbled against Ja'far's ear. Honeyed heat spread through the latter's inner channel, making him tingle.

 

Head floating, Ja'far prayed all of it was true. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew there were serious issues at hand, that there were harsh questions to be answered; however, these were things that could wait a bit more.  

 

Right now, Ja'far would indulge in their union. He would be selfish. Ja'far had to confirm that he truly had this person in his arms. But his own body became heavy, and as seconds ticked by grew heavier. Still on Sinbad's lap, he willed to keep his clutch on him; nonetheless, the invisible weight was eventually pulling him out of his hold. He wanted to remain close, to see Sinbad's face when morning light would ray down on him through the window. It had been forever before tonight. Why could not his eyes stay open for a few moments more?

 

It was a relief that comfort carried on even after he had dropped boneless on his back, on the verge of another deep slumber against the soft covers: Ja'far's hand was still held tight within Sinbad's. Distantly, he thought he would welcome the same dream, if it was the only solace the world would allow him in their separation.

 

"Please," he breathed, eyes closed, his lashes damp, "say this is real."

 

"It is," assured his king.

 

"And you're Sin."

 

"I am Sin, Ja'far."

 

"Still my Sin?" he mouthed as pitch black shrouded his awareness.

 

Fingers brushed on his cheek. If Sinbad had ever replied, Ja'far was not able to hear it. The king's pause took so long that Ja'far had surrendered first to repose before the confirmation got out of his long lost lover. 

 

"I'm still your Sin, and this will never change," Sinbad whispered as he kissed his beloved on the forehead once more, touching him lovingly, "even though I don't know if you're still my Ja'far."

 

* * *

 

Brows wrinkled, Ja'far woke to little tugs to his scalp, as if his hair was caught in tangles with a comb. His body ached in different places, the pain specially dull in his lower back and backside. His hidden pucker twinged.  He stirred under the cotton covers, blinking several times as he was still unable to readily open his dry eyes. When he had managed, his vision was first a blur till it focused on a ceiling corner. His interest absently wandered down the adjacent tall windows that dipped down to the floor. Beyond the expanse of clear glass wall was a strange horizon. He could only conceive giant tubes and passing birds of odd shapes in broad daylight. He doubted if those were even birds to begin with.

 

The new scenery in the nameless dungeon, perhaps? His heart raced. The dimension had probably warped into something new after the last danger. Did Kouen already know? Was he surveying the environs? If so, then Ja'far should hurry out of his rest and accompany him. He had to see that the first prince made it all right; that he was not injured in any sort from the chaos. Kouen should not be roaming about on his own. They would never guess what creatures lurked in this place. 

 

A soft whimper escaped Ja'far's lips as he winced at the pulsating vein in his temple. He grimaced while he forced his brain to function clearly, but another tug to the side of his head disrupted his muddy thoughts. Stifling a groan, he tilted his head to the side.

 

A hunched child, whose indigo head was on him, was toying with his silver-white hair. There were several thin braids in progress on the bed. The pale man shook the remnants of his sleep as he attempted to rise. It was then that Ja'far flinched at the prompt squeal. He met a wide grin. He winced again with the strain to his joints as he propped himself up on his elbows; at the same time, he started at the face before him.

 

"Sinbad?" he rasped.

 

Or rather, a child Sinbad? If the pale man had ever met his king when he was six or seven years old, Ja'far assumed this was how he would look like. But as Ja'far stared on, he found the boyish appearance was amiss with many details. Sinbad's eyes were not green and not this round; he did not have indigo hair. Sinbad's nose was also a bit more aristocratic, and his skin was olive-tan. The boy's mouth was a bit smaller, and though barely noticeable, there was a sprinkle of dust-like freckles across his nose. As he considered him, the dots finally connected.

 

"It can't be--"

 

The boy squealed again, louder than before, and jumped to his chest. Over and over, he rubbed his face against Ja'far's stomach and hugged him eagerly. He blurted out many things that were muffled by the fabric on his person. The pale man had only caught the phrases "sea granted my wish" and "I found you" from all the giddy sentences directed at him.

 

"B-Badr," tested the pale man, sitting up and leaning gingerly against the headboard. "You've grown."

 

Cheeks flushed, the boy looked up at him and showed his white, uneven teeth. There was space between the lower teeth. He stayed glued to Ja'far, giggling as though he had been praised for a great work.

 

"Welcome back, Jaja. Badr and Baba were so worried for nights."

 

"I don't understand," said Ja'far, warily darting his focus around the spacious room. "What kind of place is this?"

 

"You're home now," the boy said simply.

 

Badr disentangled from him and met his gaze kindly. The pale man swallowed. A multitude of questions spun in his mind in a blink of an eye. He was truly awake now. A few answers were already half-formed on what he could surmise; however, alarm loomed over. He had been in this kind of boat before. Once, he had woken memoryless, without knowing what was verily going on; that was the day he had met Ren Kouen in Rakushou. The present whirl had his heart hammering.

 

The kingdom of Sindria was an island country. Their current vicinage was a far cry from the southern tropical paradise he knew. The compound of majestic towers and the azure seas acres beyond the legendary residence they had called home were completely out of sight. His stomach churned. Indeed, he had been gone for several years, but even in his forced absence, he feared evil things that might possibly befall their country and people.

 

"Where exactly is this home, Badr?" Ja'far asked, dreading bad news. 

 

Badr sported a knowing smile reminiscent of his king. Somehow he seemed not a simple child when he did that.

 

"With Baba Sinbad," replied Badr, big eyes unblinking. "It's our home, Jaja. This is Sindria."

 

"The Kingdom of Sindria wasn't like this," Ja'far said, voice aquiver. "What on earth has happened?"

 

The pale man received another boyish smile, this one more meaningful than the last. Was Badr not really Sinbad's kin? Ja'far shifted in discomfort, his hips protesting at the movement. 

 

"Baba changed the whole world. Old Sindria is no more," said the child, then he pouted to himself momentarily as he babbled on: "Sometimes Badr misses our great castle. Playing there is lots better. Here can be boring. No cool kids around. But that's okay, 'coz you're here now, Jaja! Sindria here is gonna be real nice, too, like in Pu'ple Leo."

 

Overwhelmed by the revelation, Ja'far got up on his feet and groggily made his way to the floor-to-ceiling walls. His knees felt like jelly as he leaned against the glass. His long locks trailed his steps as he observed the modern vista of Csitephon. Those flying objects were certainly not birds at all. Examining their traffic, he reckoned them more as advanced air carriages. The pale man discovered that they were on a tower higher than average dungeons and ancient castles. He could hardly visualize the business on the ground.

 

"Sin did all of this," he marveled to himself in a breathy voice.

 

"Do you like it?" 

 

Eyeing Ja'far excitedly, the child joined him at his side. Ja'far pondered over a response. For him it had never been a matter of liking places for their architecture or inventions or culture. Ja'far liked Sindria, greatly so, mainly because of who ruled it and with whom he lived in there and to what purpose it served. In that island country, he was with Sinbad and their closest friends; in Sindria, their people were free to dream and lead happy lives with their families. If this new Sindria was the same, then he would surely care for it similarly.

 

His silence must have troubled the child as he began to fidget with his little fingers. Ja'far could not believe this was the baby he had been visiting in the nursery almost nightly before their party departed for the world summit. He wished to inquire about his parents yet he could not; obviously, Sinbad had taken him in.

 

"He was waiting for you all this time," muttered Badr while he stared out the wall. "Baba wants you to see the new world."

 

Guilt stabbed through Ja'far's chest. Vivid scenes from his dream dawned on him, coming in waves, twisting his insides. Knowing the implications of his return was suffocating. Even though he dreamed of coming back, the lack of mental preparation had not favored him. He bit his cheek to prevent himself from giving in to the tide of emotions in front of an innocent child. His palms touched the glass wall to steady his body. 

 

"I cherish everything Sin values," he told Badr sincerely. "I treasure everything he treasures."

 

Badr beamed at him. His grasp on such matters were definitely fast for his supposed age.

 

"You're the best for Baba," he commented as he embraced his scarred leg.

 

The compliment did not alleviate Ja'far's distress. Now that his mind was fully working, it was overcome with a flood of concerns. He wanted to fire his queries all at the same time and digest every answer forthwith; needless to say, this was impossible--more so in his circumstance.

 

"Badr, I have a question, I-- When you found me, did you--" he hesitated, but continued anyway: "Was another man with me?"

 

The boy's expression was unreadable when he looked up at Ja'far. For a second, Ja'far imagined he was speaking to Sinbad when he was discreetly in contemplation of a difficult subject. He cocked his indigo head to the left.

 

"Hmm, no," Badr responded amiably. "Why, Jaja?"

 

Shoulders slumped, Ja'far shook his head. Where was Kouen? A knot formed in the pale man's chest. The first prince was able to get out of the dungeon, too, was he not?

 

"We weren't expecting anyone else."

 

"I know," croaked Ja'far.

 

"Sheesh. What did I tell you earlier, Badr?" interjected a stern voice that Ja'far hadn't heard in a long time. "I said not to disturb Ja'far, you stubborn child."

 

Ja'far turned and was pleased to meet a face that reminded him of family. Recalling the good times he shared with Hinahoho's family--Ja'far's and Sinbad's extended family--mollified his distress. He realized he could breathe normally again. At least, for the time being. 

 

"Giant Pipika is a meanie, Jaja," said Badr as he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"It's Pipi-ri-ka," emphasized the towering woman, then she smiled warmly towards Ja'far. "You've just been up for a while, but this kid already counts on you to back him up. Believe me, Kikiriku is more adorable than him."

 

The pale man smiled, too. Hinahoho's sister bridged the distance between the metal doors and the glass wall in quick, wide steps and lifted Ja'far for a hearty hug. Despite the compression to his ribs, Ja'far found the gesture comforting. If Pipirika and the others were present, then he was really back to his old life, reunited with his old friends. He was not a dungeon prisoner anymore. Ja'far was free.

 

"You live here, too?" he asked as he remembered Pipirika remained in Imuchakk for a nearly decade past.

 

"I've been working here in Csitephon for two years now," she declared proudly, chin up and hand waving about the length of her pressed uniform. "I'm in-charge of our Secretarial Office. I'm always very busy, though. I'd rather have the deputy position. I need some holidays. It's about time you've come back to rescue me; nevertheless, I'm satisfied with my job."

 

Ja'far was not sure what to say.

 

"You look well," remarked the pale man before he sighed. "I'm still terribly clueless about Sindria. I'd like to talk to Sin as soon as possible. May I ask you to take me to him?"

 

Pipirika gave him a rueful look. 

 

"I'm afraid President Sinbad's schedule for the next 72 hours is immutable. Due to the emergency board meetings, he'd have merely three hours of sleep on early mornings until the end of the week. Thus, he's staying in the executive wing at the moment."

 

"President Sinbad?" repeated the pale man, perplexed with the information.

 

"He's no longer a king of a country, Ja'far," softly informed Pipirika. "I understand you are surprised by all these changes upon your return. I'd love to explain all kinds of stuff to you, but my noon break is limited to fifteen minutes. My next downtime would be after eight hours."

 

Her schedule reminded him of his own on a busy season, back when he was still the prime adviser of the Kingdom of Sindria. His body swung back an inch. Unable to remain firm on his feet, he charily sat down at the edge of the bed. Pipirika had her hand on his shoulder.

 

"You should eat first. You were recuperating for two days straight. Badr will dine with you before his afternoon lessons."

 

"Un," he nodded, taken aback that his king was not a king anymore.

 

"I believe you'd be restless until you figure things out. Masrur will help you with that."

 

Ja'far perked up some. Spending time with his fellow generals would do his nerves good. They could give him advice. He needed it. 

 

"Thank you."

 

"Oh, you should thank Masrur instead. His official visit has been extended until tonight. He was with Badr and carried you from the shores. It's a wonderful stroke of luck that he's visited us on this brat's birthday. The President wouldn't have allowed the seaside trip without Masrur. Otherwise, you might've drowned in your sleep in the coast without anyone knowing."

 

"I'm not a brat," whined Badr as he continued playing with the ends of Ja'far's hair.

 

"Why is Masrur not residing in Csitephon?" inquired the pale man.

 

Pipirika regarded the skyline thoughtfully. Her eyes were contrite.

 

"The generals have returned to their homelands. Masrur has a new life in Remano with a family of his own. He's under Mu Alexius's wing now."

 

And so Ja'far fell quiet upon hearing this. He was in Sindria, yet he could not tell if he was actually there. The irony was baffling.

 

* * *

 

"Does your head hurt?" asked Masrur as he watched the fair fingers kneading on the pale man's forehead, through the faint reflection on the glass wall. 

 

The thin clouds on the horizon had gone bluish-purple. With the evening's blanket of darkness, the capital was beginning to twinkle. One by one, lights of amber and white and peach and lilac were filling the windows of steel buildings and lining the winding bridges. The brilliant gleam contested with the stars.

 

"This small jewel between my brows is a bit prickly," replied Ja'far, staring at the dazzling view. "But I'm fine."

 

The Fanalis disagreed internally. The pale man appeared weary; and it was perfectly understandable to be so after Masrur had relayed three-and-a-half years worth of history that involved people dear to them. Sharing his own experiences in the nameless dungeon was evidently awkward for Ja'far. Masrur could tell that personal details were left unsaid.

 

Both seated on the cozy couch and facing the clear wall across, they kept each other company for a calm hour post their extensive talk. The sunroom was theirs for several hours. The refreshments on the coffee table had been consumed in increments. Ja'far had been updated on everything social, economical, and political; hence, Masrur was now anticipating queries on a more private note.

 

His maroon eyes were fixed at the silver-white locks pooling between them. He decided to be as indulgent as he could with their conversation, and he had been thus from the moment they sat down. Ja'far did not deserve ambiguity. Even though most information would render him troubled and shocked, Masrur wished to relinquish all that he knew, even a few of his suspicions.

 

"Pipirika said you have your own family in Remano."

 

The ends of Masrur's ringed lip curved upwards. He stared down at Ja'far, still recalling Alibaba's funny reaction when he had told him about his life with the Fanalis Corps.

 

"I have four sons," he told Ja'far, "and two wives. Most of the time I'm in the palace with Myron and our team in the Corps. Chasing my hyper little kids in the streets is part of our morning training now. The Reim Empire is more peaceful after its leaders abolished slavery."

 

"Th-that's great to hear," said Ja'far, eyes cast down, his face paler than his natural complexion. "I take it the Colosseum is out of commission?"

 

"It's thriving. The current display there is cultural. You should visit the capital when you're better."

 

"I would," Ja'far nodded with a simper.

 

He poured himself another cup of coffee. Masrur preferred a refill of icy lemonade to go with the strawberry-honey cookies. They snacked on leisurely, falling placid in the sunroom once more. The pale man leaned back on the couch after finishing his cup.

 

"How is it like?" he asked Masrur, nearly whispering.

 

"Living there is satisfying. Remano retained its people's liberal lifestyle. Captain Muu, Pontifex Maximus Titus, and Ignatius are doing well with the country. Well, some serious issues pop out from time to time."

 

"I see. But, uhm, having..." slowly said Ja'far in a barely audible voice as he clutched the sides of his green coat, "having two of them in your life, h-how is that like?"

 

Masrur stiffened and was nearly agape, what with the pale man looking up at him with conflicted eyes. His question was not born out of casual curiosity. Its root was personal, its nature hopeful yet, in this case, impermissible.

 

The Fanalis quickly pulled Ja'far into his arms and mashed the lithe body to his sturdy chest. He felt the mild protest as he locked his arms across the pale man's back. He held him tight for minutes, his protective instinct piqued for his close friend.

 

"Ma-Masrur, it's really hard to breathe," was the croak to his breast.

 

"It won't be easy, Ja'far," uttered the Fanalis as he broke the fierce embrace, meeting the latter's anxious gaze. "To you, it will never be easy."

 

"I failed Sin," disclosed Ja'far, visage about as white as his hair.

 

"Do you really mean it?"

 

"It's too late, Masrur. This matter is out of my control. I am out of control."

 

The Fanalis sighed, then wiped a hand across his forehead. No wonder  Sinbad's behavior was dubious that day when Masrur had brought Ja'far to his office. With his wisdom, the president had likely been brewing a theory for some time. And if Ja'far downright proved it before him...

 

"The two of us are different," Masrur reasoned out calmly, honestly, "and this isn't Sindria. We don't have our old country anymore. Our fellow generals have been affected by the dispersion, even if they won't reveal their sentiments. And right now, your influence on Sinbad might not be as dependable."

 

"What do you mean?" demanded Ja'far.

 

Masrur was very young back then, but he recalled the incident lucidly: that rough exchange between Sinbad and Ja'far after the surviving child slaves of Mariadel were freed in Reim. What he had witnessed was a unique bond between a king and his follower, a truly unbreakable tie like no other.

 

"Judar's trap was disturbing to him. He destroyed the island, Ja'far, but he still couldn't enter the dungeon. I could never imagine the depth of powerlessness he felt. When he couldn't free you, his spirit has been thoroughly wounded. I don't think he has healed at all in the past few years contrary to the opinions of others," the Fanalis said. "Sinbad cares for you, and you'd continue following him no matter the outcome; however, please prepare yourself. You may have to be much stronger than you are."

 

Agitation hit Ja'far anew. The Fanalis narrowed his eyes--so, the pale man was fully aware of the king's threatening edge all along. In truth, Masrur had already guessed as much. He stood up. Ja'far tugged at his wrist. Communication passed between them in silence.

 

"I will ask around and maybe hear new rumors among the eastern migrants, but I cannot promise you my feedback from Reim. He's considered a war criminal."

 

The pale man nodded. 

 

"Your inquiry is more than enough help to me," Ja'far said earnestly. "I'm glad to see you again. I will miss our times in the castle together."

 

With a small smile, Masrur patted his cheek. The metal doors swished open. Badr dashed in and dove for Ja'far's middle. The Fanalis regarded the child cautiously, though it never showed in his countenance. Badr seemed nice, but Masrur had not yet settled a conclusive stand about Sinbad's son.

 

"I will spread the good news to our comrades once I get the president's permission. I will see you again. Tonight, I have to catch the flight of the Reim-bound airship. My wives have been nagging me to return soon."

 

Ja'far chuckled.

 

"Till we meet again, Masrur. I appreciate our friendship."

 

Sadness was abound when he had left the sunroom. The pale man would not be able to go back to his routine anymore. The daily morning assembly with his friends in the great hall was a thing of the past. Masrur was right. There was nothing for it than accepting the changes. 

 

"Jaja," softly said Badr in concern.

 

"Yes," Ja'far replied absently, lost in a vortex of thoughts as he brushed his fingers through the boy's hair.

 

Badr patted him lightly on his abdomen.

 

"Can you read me Baba's adventures later? We stopped looong ago where he's to enter this baddie Zepar's house."

 

"All right. We'll continue from there."

 

"Jaja, can I sleep in your room?"

 

"Haven't you already done that last two nights? Pipirika said you snuck in at midnight."

 

"Because Jaja is a warm pillow and smells like fresh flowers," the boy hummed and curled thin strands of Ja'far's hair around his fingers. "Your tummy feels really comfy. Like hugging mallows. It's my favorite now. Hugging Baba Sin is like riding Pishti's flying pet. It's cool, and exciting and..."

 

Ja'far did not catch the rest of Badr's stories as his eyes fell closed.

 

 

 


	51. Moonlight 51

 

There must be a position he could hold right away; otherwise, the further lack of complex activity would make him sick. Perhaps this was the cause of his constant sleepiness. The condition persisted even outside of the nameless dungeon. Three days had gone by with his dozing off in chairs and couches during late afternoons and mid-mornings. His body had likely gotten used to too much downtime, having not met any challenges in a long period.

 

Through his contemplation, he raised his face, pressed a discreet button on the tiled wall, and welcomed the spray of warm water from the roof-like shower that washed down the foam off his slender frame. The pressure of water on his shoulders was lulling. The pale man could not help the low moan upon the ease on his muscles.

 

Sinbad's bathroom in his private pad was as large as the one he used to have in the Purple Leo Tower. This one, however, was modern and equipped with sleek features. So far, Ja'far had used the shower room and the sauna, and was pleased with the comfort they provided. Still, exploring the place disconcerted him, as though Sinbad's pad was a haunted chamber. It reminded the pale man of his offenses against his king, of his affair with Kouen.

 

How was it possible that, at the same time, he badly wished to be with Sinbad and dreaded meeting him? The absurdity was consuming. He shivered and wound his arms around his abdomen. His stomach had been cramping for days, as all the incessant thinking and worrying got his insides roiling.

 

Ja'far was determined to acclimatize his body to rigorous work as soon as possible. His mind would benefit from a systematic diversion. Although he had liked taking care of Baby Badr, he would also prefer a day task, one that was bureaucratic. Tomorrow, he would have to consult with Pipirika on the matter. 

 

Steam hovered, misting the room and Ja'far's rumination. He watched the trivial flow of water to his feet. His long hair surrounded his toes. Ja'far pursed his lips and closed his eyes. If he were bathing in the nameless dungeon's stream, Kouen's fingers would gently smooth over the tangles of his bright hair. The first prince would stand close and massage the stress away from Ja'far's back. Kouen would whisper amorous phrases, make him feel safe, then Sinbad would wrap his arms across Ja'far's chest, rub his nose to his temple, bestow feathery kisses on his jaw and neck, and...

 

"Damn it," hissed Ja'far, features distorted by emotion. "What's going on with me?"

 

Hands on the wall for support and head lowered, the pale man heaved and stifled a sob. Sinbad would never forgive him for his weakness. He would detest him for his folly. He would never trust him again. Sinbad would suffer because of his beloved's lunacy.

 

Drenched and tired, Ja'far straightened up his back and absently combed his hair through his hand. He drew breaths with his mouth, recovering from the despair that besieged him once again. Showering for this long did not favor his body. He was becoming sleepy, his eyelids heavy. Forgetting the wall button, he trod across for his bathrobe when his vision tilted dangerously, his body swayed, and eyes about to shut. Mid-fall, he swore the smack on the marble floor would hurt as he could not consciously control the movement. Then he felt a firm hold around his middle, preventing his collapse just in time.

 

"Be careful," was the warm breath that tickled his left ear.

 

Unblinking, Ja'far was wide-eyed as he turned his focus. Tears welled up; his bottom lip trembled; chills hit his spine. His chest throbbed at the intensity of his heartbeats. He feared it might explode.

 

A laid-back smile greeted him, a smile he knew damn well, a kind smile that prompted those golden eyes he adored to sparkle. Another hand held him by the shoulder. He was righted. The pale man opened his mouth, but words failed him.

 

His dark gray eyes drank in the entirety of his king. Having joined him in the shower, Sinbad was stark naked, his physique as magnificent as before, bearing hard planes and shapely bulges. Tied at the back of his neck, his purple hair was of the same shine. He had matured over a few years, but the result was complimentary. He was more manly, more gorgeous, more bewitching.

 

The gaze he gave Ja'far was mysterious. Ja'far still could not speak. To his vision, Sinbad was blurred by little puddle of tears to the rim of his eyes. The corners of Sinbad's lips stretched further as he closed the meager distance between and cloaked Ja'far with the feel of his wet, tan skin. And it was then that Ja'far's knees buckled as he lost the strength to stay on his feet. He nuzzled against his king's chest and put his shaking hands around his strong back, hanging on to him desperately as if he was going to slip off a cliff. 

 

"Sin," he gasped his name repeatedly until he was sure he was heard. "Sin. You're truly here."

 

"Your senses are becoming rusty," gently commented Sinbad as he stroke the pale man's hips. "I have been here."

 

Had his king been observing him throughout his bath? He had not felt a presence besides his own at all. Shame colored his cheeks. The pale man did not relish in Sinbad's finding him in his current state. The small emerald between his brows tingled the skin beneath; Ja'far whimpered, and the sound was hushed by a delicate kiss to his quivering lips.

 

Submitting to Sinbad, Ja'far closed his eyes, allowing him to melt away the shroud of his anguish. The touch to his face was careful and mild. The pale man reciprocated the tenderness and wallowed in the affection of their reunion. Their mouths moved and their tongues were entwined, quenching the slow-burn of a lifetime of yearning. The pitter-patter of water to the floor was a balm to Ja'far's heart. For a while, he forgot his trepidations. Hope bloomed. He was with Sin.

 

Sinbad guided his steps till he was up against the tiled wall. Their frames, uneven as they were, pressed together. Ja'far twitched when Sinbad's hardness poked at his abdomen. He held his dark gray eyes half-open, staring down at his king's wet lashes as he continued in delivering devoted smooches. Ja'far's heart was close to bursting.

 

When Sinbad withdrew, it was of reluctance. He would dip his mouth again, break the link, then mesh their lips some more. The king looked his beloved up and down, his forehead creased at one point with what he saw. Nerves frazzled anew, Ja'far's spirit was adrift as they studied each other. 

 

"It might be better if you cut your hair," Sinbad said calmly, his expression ambiguous.

 

Trying not to read more into the significance of Sinbad's words was difficult. Suavely, Sinbad pressed the wall button without taking his eyes off the pale man. The shower stopped, the remaining drops resonating within the partition. Ja'far's shoulders turned rigid.

 

"With your short hair, you won't ever trip on your feet," added his king.

 

"R-right," affirmed Ja'far.

 

Eyes narrowed, Sinbad brushed his fingers on the end of the long white scar that extended to the pale man's shoulder from the back. All of Sinbad's knuckles were bruised. The king's stance was not frightful, but Ja'far could not help his agitation. He was loathe to witness Sinbad's disappointment in him. The king sighed, then smiled gloomily. His thumb rubbed around a light bite mark on Ja'far's collar bone: the mark was not his.

 

"As expected," he remarked in a sonorous, vague tone, "Ren Kouen is a passionate lover to you."

 

Mortified, Ja'far could hardly breathe. He could barely register the rest of his surroundings. The veins in his temple throbbed, the statement echoing in his head.

 

"Sin, I--"

 

"I hope you're not apologizing. We've been together since our childhood. The Ja'far I dearly love never does that, when he doesn't regret what he's done."

 

"I know," rasped the pale man, his clenched hands shaking, "that you will never forgive me."

 

With his golden eyes glinting like little balls of flames, Sinbad leaned forward. Heat wafted from his body. His palms were flat against the wall, trapping Ja'far between his arms. He regarded the pale man contritely.

 

"We are not enemies, Ja'far," he said kindly.

 

"I betrayed you," admitted Ja'far, bravely meeting his king's fierce gaze. "I am betraying you, Sin."

 

The confession was excruciating. If not for the cold surface on his back, and the striking presence of Sinbad before him, Ja'far reckoned he would pass out any second. Goosebumps had not left his limbs. It was sheer will of the heart that kept his wits on him, especially now that Sinbad had tensed instantly. His pause was overpowering.

 

"Ah," Sinbad exhaled, and finally confirmed in his deep, icy voice that sent tremors to Ja'far's frame, "indeed you are. And it's killing me, Ja'far. You are killing me."

 

Tears freely streamed down the pale man's cheeks. His teeth pricked his bottom lip so hard that dots of blood were now smearing the supple flesh. He would rather Sinbad slapped him hard, or punched him in the stomach, or beat him to the ground. Sinbad's civility was likewise killing Ja'far.

 

"This time, I've greatly disappointed you, haven't I, Ja'far?" said Sinbad. "Because what you share with him is serious. It's engaging and committable. It's worse than aiming for my physical death. Is it because I'm beyond redemption now? Is it because I'm not as human as Kouen is?"

 

Ja'far shook his head miserably. He shakily held Sinbad's face.

 

"No, Sin, no. I never wished for it at all, but it happened. I can't escape our destiny; En has also been carved in me. At first I thought I was charmed. I thought I knew myself--"

 

"You're in love with him?" abruptly intoned Sinbad, more a declaration than a question.

 

Ja'far shut his eyes tight. 

 

"I don't know what else to call this, Sin," was Ja'far's painful answer.

 

Slow, sardonic chuckles burst forth from Sinbad. His voice reverberated in the confines of the bathroom. Hand on the side of his face, he stood back, terrifying the pale man who could only watch him in distraught. The dark amusement soon grew into wordless, tearless sobs. It was a restrained sorrow, persisting for control, which was more poignant to be faced with. Crying would not suffice to Sinbad. The degree of his pain now had run so deep that it could not normally manifest anymore.

 

"We're cursed," the king told his beloved grimly. "What happened to us, Ja'far? Why has he happpened to us? Our destiny isn't supposed to be like this. The currents shouldn't have led to this."

 

"Sin, you are my only king. I mean it whenever I say I will follow you forever."

 

"But you can't stand losing Kouen now," roared Sinbad, the boom of his voice alarming in their bareness, "CAN YOU, JA'FAR?"

 

Completely vulnerable, the pale man shrank against the wall. Nausea struck him. The harsh constriction in his chest was growing unbearable. The jewel in his forehead was stinging hot. Mustering the remaining energy his body still had, he staggered forward, falling down on his knees. He did not want to hurt Sinbad any further; however, he could not also lie. He could only profess the oath he had given to Kouen. 

 

"Sin," Ja'far's voice broke, "he's a part of me now, too. I beg you to help me... Even I am lost in this."

 

Letting out a frail breath, Sinbad stepped back. His golden gaze upon the pale man was brimming with shock and agony.

 

"I am selfish and willfull with you, but you're being unfair, Ja'far," Sinbad whispered dolefully. "I've been dying to kill that vermin and pulverize his empire. But I cannot openly do more than what my dirty hands had already committed three years ago. I have created a new world of peace. I am stuck in the irony."

 

"Kouen has changed," feebly croaked the pale man.

 

"His change is worthless to me," Sinbad sneered, then roughly pulled Ja'far up to his feet. "Ren Kouen extremely disgusts me as you're even pleading to me for his sake."

 

Masrur was right. Ja'far was not yet fit enough to land on this battleground. He could not fathom where and how to acquire the power to heal Sinbad's wound and protect his bond with Kouen. He racked his mind to come up with a method, a solution, anything, that could repair the damage, but the coming days seemed bleak to this cause. From the bottom of his heart, Ja'far yearned to come back to this world, yet the suddenness of it all was a cruel welcome.

 

"Do I still have your love, Ja'far?" his king asked in a voice that pierced through Ja'far's heart.

 

His nod was immediate. Aquiver, the pale man folded his arms across his chest, the clammy sensation on his skin seeping in to his bones. 

 

"You do," he said. "Eternally you do. My life is yours, Sin. So, please--"

 

Ja'far's vision dimmed; his balance off, he was about to topple. The king embraced him, lifted him off the marble floor, and carried him out of the bathroom. He planted a kiss to the pale man's damp head and cradled him to his chest, securing him in the cocoon of his arms. Ja'far began to hate this weakness. He was a seasoned warrior. He was not fragile. He tried to fight the gripping fatigue; alas, all the pale man could do was succumb to the exhaustion that frequently came to him. This was abnormal. He could feel it--the strangeness in his physique.

 

When Ja'far was roused into consciousness by the end of a forgotten dream, he realized that he was lying on top of the king. He turned his head up to study Sinbad's grace in his sound sleep. The blinds in the presidential pad were not fully shut. Moonshine managed to slip in and highlight Sinbad's features. The contours of his face were fine and elegant, all the more accented by the play of light and shadows. His breathing was as soft as an infant's. He looked the radiant boy with a big heart, who studied with Ja'far under Rurumu's tutelage on the ship headed to Reim. Back then, they were young and naive and full of the sweetest hopes.

 

Moved by his king's vulnerability, Ja'far pressed his lips on Sinbad's.

 

"You won't hear it, but I am sorry, Sin. I regret that I wasn't powerful enough by myself to help you realize your dreams--our dreams," said Ja'far in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I am very sorry that you've had to rely on another force to achieve them."

 

Ja'far knew that Sinbad would always be a good person in his spirit, who had the misfortune to be born in the midst of greed and war. He was a disillusioned idealist. The severity of reality kept him forging on in every victorious way he could; yet, despite his twisted beliefs, he subconsciously sought the positive in glimpses. It was the reason he respected Alibaba and Aladdin. For a better future, his king would not hesitate to sacrifice his own goodness. He had been doing thus most of his life. There was no other way for him to survive.

 

Pearls of tears rolled down Ja'far's cheeks as he watched Sinbad in his unconsciousness. Ja'far's heart swelled. His breast was overflowing with gripping feelings that he could not name anymore. This soulful sensation transcended affection. He knew it was different from the labyrinthine affection he harbored for Kouen. Even so, each worth did not undermine the other. His histories with both men were of distinct circumstances, akin to two separate worlds that were formed independently; but they had to clash at one another head on through Ja'far. He was living between worlds, and this in itself was a paradox--a cruel anomaly.

 

He burrowed and rested the side of head at the crook of his king's neck, snuggling further into him. 

 

"David," he mumbled sleepily. "I am convinced that you are inside Sin, and that we can't do much about it. No, not even my king."

 

His fair fingers languidly drew circles on Sinbad's shoulder as his cheeks remained wet, his lips moist. Ja'far's focus was distant into the night.

 

"But with the past he's been through, you have a huge responsibility to him."

 

Ja'far balled his hand at Sinbad's sleeve.

 

"I vow that if you let Sin down, I will quest through every universe to hunt you and make you pay."

 

The pale man thought of the first prince. Masrur had said the local reports from the island verified the disappearance of the nameless dungeon. Kouen would be troubled that he was not with him. In the middle of the quiet night, Ja'far mulled over a feasible plan to locate the first prince and guarantee his safety; without warning, however, deep slumber took him amid his contemplation.

 

Peaceful minutes had passed. Sinbad opened his eyes, trace of sleep absent in them. He caressed the back of Ja'far's head.

 

"I know, David," he muttered. "There's nobody else like him."

 

* * *

 

One month of constraint in Samon Island did nothing to cool down Kouen's flagrant temper. The confiscation of metal vessels frustrated him to no end. Although Sinbad's stepping down from his throne was astounding, the first prince's view on him was still unshaken. Being the president had given him worldwide influence and support that he would never have gained as a simple king. Sinbad was up to something terrible, that was for certain. And Kouen's reservation had just been certified by the abominable visit he received yesterday morning. This new world was too good to be true. Depravity had only been shadowed well and whisked to another direction.

 

"This is a ploy," said Koumei as he removed his mask.

 

"An irritating one. But thank you, though you didn't have to return here from Rakushou to worry about me," Kouen replied kindly. "Kougyoku needs you too to deal with the company's new crisis."

 

"I have left advices to Alibaba. Your situation is just as urgent and important. I'm glad you informed us through the secret courier. As you're aware of, we cannot trust Hakuei's words."

 

"Brother Mei is correct," said Kouha. "The bitch sold our country to the International Alliance. Hakuryuu was just a pawn."

 

"It's unsettling," murmured Kouen.

 

The second prince regarded him quizzically. Sitting alongside them under the shade, Kouha was fanning the coals below the grilled fishes. His posture hinted at his concern as he attentively listened to his brothers' exchange. Perhaps their consolation was that it had taken a month for the International Alliance to discover Kouen's whereabouts. But the invitation to meet the Alliance's director and the president of Sindria Trading Company in Parthevia was foreboding.

 

"When we spoke, Hakuei doesn't seem herself," clarified Kouen, squinting towards the shore. "She reminds me of Gyokuen."

 

Koumei scowled.

 

"Do you think..."

 

"I won't discount the possibility," nodded Kouen. "I couldn't believe Hakuryuu successfully defeated her. Gyokuen's death was just an excuse."

 

"It makes sense since she's been colluding with that bastard Sinbad," Kouha commented. "For a while, I thought he'd marry her. Honestly, we don't need their wicked children."

 

"Sinbad has long anticipated the play of events in our nation," said Kouen. "It's vexing that he's that immensely brilliant."

 

"Despite his gifts and advocacy to peace, his current intentions are still doubtful. I understand why Reim didn't join the Alliance," Koumei said. "I don't see anybody else who'd gain well from triggering the sabotage in our operations. Alibaba has already angered him several times."

 

Elbows on his knees, Kouen clasped his hands together. His brows were knitted. Of course, Sinbad would not let the Kou Empire off the hook easily. His grudge had not been completely exacted yet. Furthermore, Kouen fueled his animosity towards their country now that he and Ja'far had a definite relationship.

 

Koumei sighed. To begin with, he had not intended to change his brother's mind. Most of their fraternal caring were communed without words and highlighted with presence. Kouen was grateful that Koumei came; he would welcome his brothers' combined reason. He did not trust himself to stay sensible on his own; not when Ja'far was involved.

 

"I'm sure Ji Chun and Ma Mo would be happy to see you," said the second prince.

 

"If they're willing to go back, they can be of great assistance to you in Rakushou."

 

"Rest assured not even Sinbad's flowery agenda could brainwash them. I suspect the children only put up with the said salvation exile in Parthevia because of you. Ji Chun is adamant that you will set things right when you return."

 

"The brat's overestimating me," Kouen said contritely, but a small smirk broke on his face. "Still, the opportunity of riling Sinbad is worth the danger. My existence is his bane."

 

"Please take care, Brother En," said Kouha, handing them each a fish on stick. "It'd be equal to challenging a demigod. Well, you're right, though. The rotten guy deserves personal trouble, since we can't do much on the scheme of greater things." 

 

"Indeed. But you do know you may have naught a chance to even meet the children or check if Ja'far was truly recovered there," said Koumei after a bite. "Sinbad can just easily eliminate you without the new world scandal."

 

Kouen chewed pensively on his meal. Their lunch passed in silence as he further evaluated the situation. In truth, he did not have much choices in the matter; Sinbad had laid down and fashioned the pieces; Kouen could only comply with the moves and risk for luck to wash over him as he played along. Until now, the first prince would have never thought that personal battles in the matters of heart could be more onerous than any political warfare he had spearheaded. 

 

"On second thought," Koumei said, "Sinbad will likely spare you a death sentence that stems from an ambitious attempt to ignite a multinational rebellion. He's too refined these days for such setups."

 

"Maybe he'd announce that your exile has been moved to the Empire of Parthevia until his Board comes up with a worse decision," supplied Kouha. "Sindria won't like having one more former royalty of high position intervening with Kou's economy. He already knows Alibaba is collaborating with Brother Mei."

 

His brothers' foresight amused the first prince.

 

"Yes, the Alliance won't hesitate to chain me if they think they'd stop me from forming a new army. I don't think Sinbad is enraged enough to actually kill me," Kouen told his brothers, "or incapacitate me in the physical sense. If my theories are to be counted upon, he's starting a new game. I can't tell yet what it is. Only, I'm afraid Ja'far will be the one directly affected."

 

The younger princes gazed at their older brother. They all knew that Ja'far had not been rightfully his, that Kouen was the one to disturb the equilibrium of the pale man's life with his only king; even so, neither of his brothers judged Kouen for his faults. If anything, they wished him gratification, as wrong as that was in this aspect.

 

"Brother En, you can never claim him," Kouha whispered sadly.

 

The first prince smiled ruefully. The life he and Ja'far had shared in the nameless dungeon was valued to fond memories the moment they came back in the real world; to live that life here was a dream--both of them had expected this since the beginning of their newfound understanding. Still...

 

"No, I cannot claim him for myself. But we have something that I cannot give up without a fight."

 

* * *

 

Face scrunched up, Ja'far trapped his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes half-rolled back into his head with the white-hot sensation. He lolled his head back against the hard surface, choking back the loud, lascivious sounds that were bound to escape his mouth. Fortunately, the fierce rocking had mellowed some, allowing him moments of leeway.

 

"Presi-- Sin," he moaned. "Not here, uh, again. Ohh, shit--"

 

His hands were pinned on either side of his shoulders, fingers tangled with Sinbad's. The fringes on his forehead were wet with fresh sweat, the short ends of hair on his nape damp against the table. The back of his uniform was moist, too. His hips were beginning to hurt at the nonstop banging against the edge of the desk.

 

"You rake-- ahh! This is-- hngh-- your office-- haa--"

 

He could not count how many times they had already done it here. In all those instances, Ja'far had been more nervous than excited. The visibility of the capital through the lengthy walls made him feel too exposed; not to mention, Pipirika almost caught them in the act thrice on her report schedule. The last time had been so close. Ja'far was incredibly red in the face when he rushed to pull his slacks up. Even in the White Aries hall of the Sindria past, he and Sinbad did not dare the illicit cavorting. There were too many civil officials around in the king's office in those days, opposite to the presidential privacy that Sinbad currently enjoyed, where most papers were submitted and signed through his magic terminal receiver and Sinbad discussed and approved matters through calls.

 

"Hm? This is a small punishment for spoiling Badr-- guhh--" sinfully grunted Sinbad as he deepened his aim, nuzzling into Jafar's reddish ear. "I saw the boy-- this morning-- and-- I didn't almost recognize him--"

 

Already lightheaded from the exertion, Ja'far shifted his hips.

 

"You're exaggerating," he slurred before another drawn-out whimper.

 

Panting, Sinbad halted and looked him down.

 

"No, Ja'far. His face is as round as a cotton candy now. You don't have to send him too much food to his quarters five times a day under my name. You're repeating what you've done with Aladdin and Alibaba."

 

"He's a kid," exhaled the pale man, breathing through his mouth. "Badr doesn't see much of his busy father for more than a month. He said he's lonely."

 

"Seriously, he's become too heavy. Don't forget that he has a bad habit of jumping to elders he like. Also, Badr's mature enough to understand our positions."

 

"You could've told me off without-- Yaa--ahh-- Sinnn," purred Ja'far.

 

Sinbad's zealous thrusting resumed, jerking his lover senseless against his sleek desk. Certainly, the duties of the Chief of the Secretarial Office did not include fucking with the big boss; however, Ja'far and Sinbad were more than co-workers. Only, the pale man prayed Pipirika did not barge in until they were off the sensual high. He would faint in embarrassment if he was found sweating and dripping hard and naked and sprawled on the table with his pants and shoes off. Curse Sinbad for being fully dressed.

 

He yelped as his king hauled him off the surface roughly. With a thud, Sinbad sat back down in his grand chair, effortlessly taking Ja'far with him and pressing their clothed chests together. Legs and thighs braced, Ja'far was poised astride his lap as their mouths crashed against one another. Sinbad twisted for a better angle to link their tongues. 

 

Engrossed with their mutual ardency, Ja'far clung his arms around his lover's neck as he bounced back downwards. Warmth filled his chest. He mewled at the fiery beat to his sensitive spot; he tightened his inner muscles, making Sinbad hum in intense pleasure. He bit Sinbad's ear as he rode him faster. Then his dark gray eyes stretched open when a burning smack landed to his rear cheek. Before he could whine about it, another hand slapped the other, stinging the supple flesh on his backside. Sinbad alternated between slapping and kneading the scarlet flesh.

 

Protest was out of the question. The spicy heat to his buttocks and the continously obscene grinding was an ambrosial mix of pain and pleasure. As if those were not adequate to drive Ja'far crazy, Sinbad grabbed his aching member that was trapped between them. He pumped it vigorously, eliciting shameless screams from Ja'far.

 

"Sin-- Si-- Hnn! I'm coming-- coming-- co-- Hyaaaa! Uhhh!"

 

The explosive peak of his pleasure turned his vision white. The burst seemed to go on and on and on. When it was over, Ja'far's ears were buzzing, his heart pounding, and pulse racing. He did not even notice that Sinbad climaxed a second after he did. The liquid heat that jammed his insides were his only clue. Heavily respiring, he blearily stared down at his king; his freckled cheeks flushed at the lewd sight: his creamy spurts were all over Sinbad's chest; some had gotten to his chin and jaw.

 

Still in daze, the pale man leaned down and licked what he could from Sinbad's skin. At the same time, his king fished out a handkerchief and wiped the evidence of their lovemaking from his clothes, leaving wet, questionable spots on the wrinkled fabric.

 

The pale man could not utter a word. He rested his head atop Sinbad's shoulder and closed his eyes. Ja'far felt Sinbad swivel the chair. When he looked over his shoulder, he beheld the enigma of sunset as it painted the capital in gleaming orange. Soon, darkness would take over, and the fabulous city of lights would emerge. Who would have thought that Csitephon could become this sublime? And it was all thanks to the man still inside him.

 

Ja'far squirmed as he attempted to get off his king's lap, but Sinbad kept his hands on his hips. Soon his staff would be asking about him. The pale man was new to the job, so to speak. Although he had easily adjusted and Pipirika was his second-in-command, he did not want to give the bad impression to his subordinates; particularly not when he was already having a hard time dealing with his untimely drowsiness. Sinbad was not helping him with the matter, either, with his untimely and frequent bouts of dogged lust.

 

Eyes half-open, Ja'far found himself touching the jewel on his forehead. The president tilted his face, so he could examine him.

 

"Would you like to have the emerald removed?" inquired Sinbad in his casual demeanor, as though he had not just engaged in indecency at his workplace.

 

"No," said Ja'far. "It's attached to me like a layer of skin. I'd rather not have a scar on my face. The gem is just ticklish. It always is after I... do this stuff."

 

Nodding, Sinbad narrowed his eyes as he stared out the glass wall. Arms across Ja'far's back, he seemed absorbed in his own thoughts. Ja'far let him be as he had his own concerns. Several times, he had tried to steer their conversation towards their issues, towards Kouen's fate, but Sinbad was elusive. He was too occupied with either his leadership in the Board or his obligations to Sindria Trading Company. The time he managed to squeeze in for Ja'far was mostly dedicated to their coupling, with which, for the last few weeks, the pale man had to adapt with in random schedule.

 

"Ja'far, about that dungeon... Don't you think that it has been conquered? It's impossible for a dungeon to vanish on its own if the djinn hasn't been unbound from the treasury."

 

Beats passed without a response. Sinbad furrowed his brows.

 

"Ja'far?"

 

The president tipped his lover's face up and sighed. He wiped the pearl of saliva from the corner of Ja'far's lips. Sinbad smiled at the sight of the pale man sleeping as soundly as a babe in his arms. Then he frowned: Ja'far was sleeping again. He was sleeping far more frequent than when Badr was eighteen months old. The healers had promised that his health was intact; David confirmed nothing was astray with his rukh. But the condition that was hindering Ja'far's usual immunity to work stress had eventually become perturbing. 

 

Sinbad utilized the rest of his manipulated break to clean and dress up Ja'far. He emplaced him in the comfort of his new couch and sat down by his side, endearingly petting his freckled cheeks. His lover was defenseless. Entranced with an aching heart, Sinbad did not move an inch even when he caught a familiar flash of light with his peripheral vision.

 

"You are corrupted, King David; for you to care for a flimsy human in this world."

 

Sinbad's eyes sharpened. 

 

"I've told you, I am Sinbad."

 

"Of course, you are," Hakuei chuckled. "I just like it when you're moody, my king."

 

"I am not _your_ king."

 

"Ah, you're really brooding, Sinbad. You're usually cool about everything. Well, I can't deny that you are more charming like this. It's wonderful."

 

"You sure took your time. I assume you've accomplished what I ordered you to do."

 

"With pride, I have," Hakuei crooned, paces away from Sinbad's back. "You'd have to pardon the delay. His scent was very obscure following his return, and I did have to give him some time after my proposal three days ago, however Ren Kouen has come with me today. Allow me to rectify. Shall I handle him for you?"

 

The world's greatest innovator stood up, golden eyes fixed down at Ja'far. 

 

"Your role in the matter ends here," he stated as he turned to face Hakuei. "When the need arises, I'll call for you."

 

"By all means. Anything for you and our father," said Hakuei prior to disappearing.

 

Remarkably, the news did not tear Sinbad's heart apart. His chest might as well be vacant with the state of his emotions. Alone with Ja'far, he bent down and dropped a kiss on his forehead, lips lingering a while on the small emerald. The king's brow twitched; the embedded jewel had a clement current, a soothing charge. He blinked, staring at the thing in fair bemusement.

 

A heartfelt smile surfaced unconsciously. Again and again and again, Ja'far could make him fall in love without even doing anything. Sinbad squeezed his beloved's hand and held the warm palm to his cheek.

 

* * *

 

It was not the time to play an extensive hide and seek. Rarely off his duty for the evening at an early hour, Ja'far would rather contact Masrur and the others with the magic tool he had been given weeks ago; so far, he was only able to use it for business matters. The convenience of bringing it around was truly a blessing as he could fulfill more tasks while saving time for unnecessary errands; but it did not mean his department's workload had lessened.

 

After just a month in the secretarial office, the pale man found the responsibilities for his new position were unparalleled to what he had held years ago in the Kingdom of Sindria. Managing presidential and administrative affairs had exceeded his expectation on how hectic their collective schedule could be. If not for Badr's sudden tantrum that frustrated Agane, Ja'far would have remained in a meeting until midnight.

 

It was a wonder the child still remembered him despite his absence. Nevertheless, Badr's fondness for Ja'far was a favorable distraction to his deep-seated worries, but the boy's fondness could also spawn childish demands--and in this night's case, the demand required Ja'far to look for Badr in every floor of the entire building. Pipirika had even asked the staff on break to search for the boy, as his game with Ja'far had already been going on for nearly two hours. She fretted that Badr might tinker again with the prototype tool in the research laboratory or make boats out of important vouchers and paper contracts to fill his bathtub. Apparently, he had tricked her once with the same game.

 

"I understand now why Sin doesn't want him in his office," murmured the pale man to himself. "Seems he spends time with Badr only once a month." 

 

Ja'far stepped off the lift and surveyed the archives floor that he had not set foot on before. He checked every chamber, but found no mischievous boy. Recalling the building plan, he strode for the remaining room in the left corridor. As he rounded the corner, he glimpsed the thin ends of a long indigo hair. 

 

In hastening his steps, dizziness billowed in. He leaned on the wall as dark blotches briefly blurred his eyesight. When all was not swimmy again, Ja'far walked towards the room. The pale man found the door ajar, seeing Badr's back on him as the boy hopped repeatedly beside Sinbad, his little hands fisting at the president's white coat. Sitting in a black arm chair, Sinbad had his arms crossed, golden eyes on Badr. He could hear the boy's loud and sunny gibberish. Ja'far sighed. It was really time to send Badr to bed. He beelined towards them and quickly pulled the boy away from his king.

 

"Badr," Ja'far chastised the boy immediately as he looked apologetically at his king, "don't bother the president with his w--"

 

With the word dying in his throat, the pale man shuddered, as his vision encompassed the rest of the small room. He was stupefied in an instant. His heart was threatening to leap out of his rib. Face sickly white, he swallowed hard. When he turned his gaze, all sound faded. All colors had whirled.

 

"En," was the tangled breath that escaped his palid lips.

 

The corners of his dark gray eyes stung as they met a pair of crimson. His feet moved of their own accord, willing to lead him to the man who felt distant across Sinbad. Yet he could not get there; he could not even advance another step. As swift as lightning, a strong hand clutched his wrist, aborting any further movement from him. Ja'far shuddered once more, this time violently, as Sinbad's voice surged in amicably.

 

"My apologies for our child's interruption to the conversation. We were discussing...?"

 

Focus still gravitated towards the first prince, Ja'far witnessed the wave of consternation over him. His stance was as hard as steel. Kouen's jaws were set in tension. His hands were balled at his sides. 

 

"Ji Chun and Ma Mo are free to leave Parthevia anytime," asserted Kouen as he gritted through his teeth.

 

"Yes, they are," casually confirmed Sinbad. "The lift on their travel ban has been ratified with your coming here. The Board has agreed with me on this decision. Though, truthfully, the children are also free to remain here, if they wish to do so."

 

"I trust them to discuss their choices with me in private."

 

Sinbad sighed quietly.

 

"Haven't I already promised that you'd see them later? By the way, the same is true with you. You're free to stay in Csitephon, as well, and for as long as you want."

 

"What?" Kouen hissed.

 

Cold sweat covered the pale man as he watched the exchange. Completely aghast, he did not even notice that Badr had meekly clung to his leg as he observed Sinbad's aggravated visitor. 

 

"In fact, I'm even liberating you of the charges for your being a war criminal and an imperial murderer," said Sinbad in his diplomatic tone.

 

"I'm not falling for this ruse, Sinbad," fleered Kouen as his crimson eyes gleamed with barely contained contempt at the president.

 

Ja'far twitched when his king enlaced their fingers together. His heart sank when he found Kouen's intense gaze drop on their tightly entwined hands.

 

"You're not falling for anything. Honestly, my own reputation is at stake in this. I am being lenient here with you, Kouen, to the point that I'm even about to give you a generous opportunity."

 

Sinbad got up on his feet and flashed Kouen a bright smile. Ja'far looked up at his king's serene profile in alarm. His dark gray eyes were bulging as Sinbad announced:

 

"Ren Kouen, I'm offering you the special chance to work for me in the Sindria Trading Company."

 


	52. Moonlight 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear, dear readers, thank you very much.

 

Outrageous. Ren Kouen's fists shook. Sinbad was simply an outrageous scumbag. No other man in their world was born with such nerve.

 

"You're much sicker than I deemed you to be," spat the first prince, subtly eyeing Ja'far, who stood stunned by Sinbad's side.

 

Kouen also found the president's golden eyes narrowing a fraction at his minutest attention on the pale man. Ja'far was barely breathing, hardly moving at all with his incredulous expression fixed at Sinbad's profile. His white hand was crumpling the fabric over his chest, having inadvertently unfastened the top button of his uniform.

 

Despite the scorching guilt and ache it caused him, the first prince would rather the pale man stay where he was. He would prefer Ja'far quiet and holding on to reason in this room. He needed him to hang on, besieged and bruised as Ja'far was between two raging boulders, until Kouen had well-figured out Sinbad's game.

 

"The former commander general of the Kou Empire was better than this," Sinbad said good-naturedly. "I used to believe that you didn't mix emotions with politics--at least before your spectacular slip a few years ago."

 

Kouen scoffed in disgust at Sinbad as he spared Ja'far another concerned side-glance. His heart had been whipping against his chest from the moment the pale man had walked in on their conversation. He pointedly observed the child resembling Sinbad. As young as the boy was, Kouen could not help the malice he found with his so-called candid interruption. He could tell at first sight: the boy was not innocent.

 

"You're one to talk, Sinbad."

 

"Badr," said the president, without taking his focus off his rival. "Can you go back to Agane on your own?"

 

The boy nodded, then looked up at Kouen for a long discomfiting moment, his big eyes unblinking as though he needed to memorize the older man's appearance before leaving. He nuzzled Ja'far's leg.

 

"See you later, Jaja," whispered Badr, to which the dazed pale man could only respond with a mild noise coming from his throat.

 

As soon as the boy had closed the door behind him, the air in the room felt heavy, hovering like dark clouds over their heads. The false diplomacy Sinbad had fostered was adding to the strain. 

 

Still cogent enough to assume his professional capacity, Ja'far opened his mouth, sounding shaken:

 

"Preside--"

 

"Consider the privilege you will be allowing your country if you work for me," Sinbad continued a notch louder, deliberately ignoring his chief secretary. "I have massive influence that you will never have. With your efforts, you'll be able to redeem your brothers' name."

 

"Do you mean to remedy the disgrace you have set us all up in?" barked Kouen.

 

"Once you start, the Board will extend the deadline for the payment of your national debt to another three years."

 

"And after three years, we'd be buried under a mountain of more debts. You insult us."

 

"Alibaba and Ren Koumei will get the trade routes they desperately need. Profits will flood in to your company in less than eight months."

 

"With your gracious intervention," sarcastically supplied Kouen as he unwillingly watched Ja'far turn ghostly paler by the second, with sweat dampening the fair fringes on his forehead, the jewel on his skin gleaming.

 

"Let's just say," explained the president, "that as the Board Director of the International Alliance, I can send in a good word for Kou's benefit. I hope you're completely aware of the world's distrust on your people."

 

The first prince exhaled shakily. Processing Sinbad's words, the muscles in his jaws flexed. His fingers twitched in withstanding the urge to hold Ja'far, who was practically on the verge of fainting; in several aspects, he did not seem well. The dark circles under his eyes troubled him as much as they did when they were stuck in the nameless dungeon.

 

"What's next? I end up sabotaging your company, instigating war in your host country, and once again I'd be executed in public," taunted Kouen. "This time, legitimately. After I have served my purpose, of course."

 

The president sighed comically.

 

"Aren't we being far ahead imaginative? A lot of formal trouble for your demise. However, it makes sense, doesn't it? Kouen, won't you do the same thing with that kind of intention if you were in my shoes--"

 

"Sin," rasped Ja'far, stepping an inch back. 

 

Slowly, Sinbad looked down at his lover. Whatever the pale man had seen in those golden eyes drew twitches to his palid lips. Following a glance at their linked hands, the first prince clenched his teeth. 

 

"Given your circumstances, I'm sure you'd find more reasons in your favor," Sinbad told Kouen coldly as he intensely stared down at Ja'far, "to want to stay in Parthevia."

 

Swallowing, Ja'far averted his gaze. The first prince saw the entirety of his freckled face, open to his vision. Ja'far's lithe body was twisting in small motion, his feet about to turn forward, moving towards him. Alarmed, Kouen abruptly snapped.

 

"Don't!"

 

Dark eyes wide, Ja'far flinched at the rebuke. His expression was that of a vulnerable child, who just found out he was tricked by a nice stranger.

 

"If you take another step, your wrist bone," warned Kouen through flaring nostrils, tense lips, and gritted teeth, "or your knuckles will break."

 

"Wh-what are you saying?" questioned the pale man.

 

Kouen glared at Sinbad, whose demeanor remained deceptively composed. The first prince met his easy countenance with his own stance of revulsion.

 

"You're too shocked to truly feel his brutal grips, Ja'far. This crazy bastard isn't as sensible as he appears to be. Whatever he's made you believe in is a farce. He's hurting you."

 

"No, I only--"

 

Cut in his speech, then the pale man inhaled sharply. Perhaps he could register the pain now. He stared down at his wrist; the coloring around it was becoming prominent from when Sinbad had caught him earlier in mid-stride. His white hand in Sinbad's hold was also faintly trembling; the tremor was running through from the president's forceful clutch. 

 

As Kouen had been fearing all along, the pale man could be too blinded by his devotion, which was inevitably mixed with guilt, to realize the enormity of his king's jealousy. Only Ja'far would find an excuse for Sinbad where he should not.

 

Fighting the gnawing urge to fatally strike Sinbad had been taking all of the first prince's power to stand straight for the last half hour; more so now, he needed to batter him to pieces; he needed to immobilize him; he needed to get Ja'far away from this monster as far as possible, to free him out of this invisible prison. Every fiber of Kouen's being was screaming to do it all. But he should not.

 

Because if he made a move against Sinbad in this place, Ja'far would be the one to be compromised. As much as the pale man likely did not wish to admit it to himself, he knew his unrestrained reaction would have the same consequence for Kouen; only it could be worse, with his country, in a national crisis, at stake.

 

This situation was unparalleled to what they had in Balbadd. Indeed, there were battles in life that were far too dangerous than those combatted with weapons. An intricate game that could injure in the inside without drawing blood also existed. Right this instant, Ja'far was also bleeding, his spirit under a violent beating.

 

"This is your fucking revenge to me," grimly stated Kouen. "My presence here is to merely punish Ja'far for the years that have gone without your involvement."

 

All humor left Sinbad's mien. 

 

"Is that what your meager conscience is telling you?" he returned in a low voice.

 

"It's the degree of wretchedness I suppose you are."

 

Sinbad leveled the first prince a calculating focus as his lover's body swayed slightly. He let go of Ja'far's reddish wrist; swiftly he tugged him by the hip so that the pale man could do no more than lean on his taller, steady frame.

 

The despair marring Ja'far's face knotted Kouen's insides. His frail hand balled at Sinbad's chest. Holding on to him, the pale man shut his eyes tight, his breaths coming in and out raggedly. Paces across, Kouen could sense his beloved's trepidation for the unknown.

 

"It's not his fault," hissed the first prince as he made a resounding step towards them, "that he ended up with me in that dungeon."

 

"I know," Sinbad said nonchalantly. "Of course, you have never done a shit."

 

Like an arrow, Kouen sprung up straight and grabbed Sinbad's collar. He had him shoved against the wall, with Ja'far still in his clutch. The first prince's ears were buzzing with rage, unheeding to Ja'far's attempts to mollify his uproar. His crimson eyes were burning with desire to strangle Sinbad in his claws. He was at it already.

 

"Why are you doing this to him?" demanded Kouen, his voice booming in the room, making Ja'far more restless. "Can't you see him, eh? He hasn't recovered much from that place!"

 

Sinbad showed no sign of struggle from the choking attempts, though he was now as worked up as Kouen, given the fire in his eyes.

 

"So that's how it is, then..." he mused venomously, the veins about his neck twitching prominently. "You took advantage of his predicament. Very convenient for you, I must say. Congratulations. He's totally hooked."

 

"You imbecile!" Kouen growled, tightening his grip at Sinbad's collar.

 

The bounce of their breaths was sweltering. Kouen could hear Ja'far shouting for them to stop, struggling to actually make them.

 

"I swear, Sinbad, I will kill you," darkly hissed Kouen in heartfelt emphasis, "I will kill you-- If Ja'far becomes irrecoverable because of your--"

 

"STOP THIS, YOU TWO!" bellowed Ja'far, his dart blade suddenly blocking the two men's mutual gaze as he forced them apart with his other hand.

 

Briefly taken aback, Kouen and Sinbad backed off from each other as if there were burned. They were panting, still seemingly set to throttle in a sly chance one of them let his guard down. Then the first prince swung his vision to the pale man. Ja'far braced his weapon from his chest, the dangerous edge pointing outwards, trembling towards them. The hand holding half of Bararaq Sei must have hurt, as it was the hand that Sinbad had held. He lifted his other hand, fingers tangling with the short hair at the side of his head. 

 

"I said stop," he uttered at the two men, eyes big and unblinking, "you filthy pieces of shit."

 

The quiet that followed crackled. A nettlesome click of tongue thwarted Kouen's focus. 

 

"Look what your violence does, Kouen," Sinbad told him haughtily. "You're upsetting him."

 

"Twat," spat Kouen, his blood at boiling point. 

 

Then Ja'far's wired dart blade dropped. The burst of strength left his lithe body stiff, and quickly, he fell on his knees. Sinbad inclined towards the pale man as the latter panted, clumsily winding his blade back under his sleeve. His good hand was shaking as he tugged at Sinbad's coat. 

 

"Spare him," he said in a defined tone, his dark gray eyes going half-lidded.

 

And with a strange fashion of dignity in spite of tension, Ja'far bowed his head, then prostrated himself at Sinbad's feet. Sinbad's chest rose.

 

"I am the responsible one."

 

"No, you are not doing this," barked Kouen, shaking his head, yanking the pale man from the ground. "Get up, Ja'far. This scum doesn't deserve your humility!"

 

"I gave in," resolutely yelled the pale man, pulling his arm away from Kouen's hands, insisting with his position, then he said: "It's all because of my weakness. From the beginning, it was me. It's me, Sin. If only I was strong enough to... tough enough to... Don't involve him anymore, or anyone else."

 

Kouen saw his concentration become clouded. Beseeching, Ja'far looked up at Sinbad, conspicuously trying to stay awake. He failed. Not long after, his eyes shut, unconsciousness taking him, his body falling like a log at the president's heel. Kouen promptly pulled Ja'far off the floor.

 

"Dammit," he exhaled, shooting a condemning look at Sinbad. "Has he passed the first of your tests? All this theatrics to manipulate us."

 

"I'm trying to understand your connection," Sinbad cut in icily, with an ambiguous expression on his face. "That's why you're here. And still, I cannot truly fathom what he sees in you to reduce himself to a begging mess."

 

"He's a mess because you're suffocating him," accused Kouen.

 

Furiously shoving Kouen, the president scooped Ja'far up from the ground; he was abruptly held back from carrying him off; Kouen's hand latched on to his lover's ankle. Right then and there, Kouen wished to tug hard, steal Ja'far, and whisk him off to a place that Sinbad could never ever find. And with both of them challenging the other for a decisive move, they maintained eye contact; no doubt, they could burn each other alive with their glares alone.

 

"You have dared vent on him. Nothing stops you," said the first prince.

 

"Nothing has stopped you from snatching him from me before, hasn't there? I am forced to be firm. You sure once were with him."

 

"Damn, vile bastard."

 

"That makes the two of us."

 

"You're beyond redemption."

 

A fleeting expression passed Sinbad's features.

 

"Ja'far has been instinctively aware of my nature and its twists," he said softly, coolly, "from the very start. He knew from the first time we laid eyes on each other. You're not a part of that."

 

Blinking for a second, Kouen's fingers were suddenly clammy around Ja'far's skin. Sinbad moved backwards, crudely yanking Ja'far past Kouen's hold. The loss of contact was disconcerting.

 

"Pipirika will fetch you within five minutes and bring you to the children you've indoctrinated. She'll also inform you of your arrangements. The unspoken conditions are crystal clear, I assume."

 

With his back on the first prince, the president headed towards the door. His stride was of untarnished superiority. The sight made Kouen yearn for Astaroth's sword and fire. 

 

"This abominable cycle tripping the three of us, how long will you keep running it around?" Kouen said as he grudgingly straightened up on his feet. "Sinbad, Ja'far is getting tired. He can't take the pressure anymore."

 

Sinbad halted his steps. He was so still as Kouen waited on his reaction. Indifferently, the president spoke with his back on him.

 

"Let's be real. You can't decline this offer. Weren't you claiming you have to protect Ja'far from me? You are finally here, Ren Kouen. Try hard."

 

Then Sinbad was off to taking Ja'far away with him, farther from Kouen. Repeatedly, the first prince hit the table with his fists, denting the sleek, stainless surface. Fury was the blood rushing through his veins. Jealousy was the air he was breathing. He could not lose again, he told himself; he would win Sinbad's game.

 

"Who is the real you, Sinbad?" Kouen called after sardonically while the president was walking through the corridor, halfway towards the corner.

 

Odious, fading footsteps were the answers Kouen got. 

 

"Damn you, Sinbad," he hissed to himself.

 

'Curse King David,' he thought. If only the first prince could get in touch with Yunan as soon as possible. 

* * *

 

The fog of illusion had lifted. 

 

Ja'far's back was against the wall as he sat on the furry rug. Behind him was the scintillating panorama of Csitephon. Even in the blackness of night, he was enveloped in the vestiges of Sinbad's light. It was his light he basked in; but there were moments when too much brightness hindered his path, leaving dark spots in his vision.

 

Just because Sinbad welcomed him back with ardor did not mean Ja'far was never hated. The semblance of normalcy they were gaining each day was not equal to initial acceptance; it was merely a way to pass awkward time. Beyond their first conversation, all of their interactions were probably worth only the face value. 

 

The metal doors slid open, quiet and smooth into the wee hours of the morning. It might have as well creaked as heavy, wooden doubledoors would, with the foreboding attention it caught from Ja'far in the corner. 

 

He gazed up, his heart thumping. Seconds felt like minutes as they studied each other.

 

"You're not sleeping."

 

"I can't," softly said Ja'far following a long pause, his chest constricted. "Nightmare."

 

A memorable one it was--a dream that drove him to the shadowy corner of his room. 

 

Giving details to silhouette under mild nightlight, Sinbad approached him, his steps careful. The door closed after him. In hush, tentative movements, he knelt down a foot away before Ja'far. His long, shapely fingers were poised to land on him, yet they did not; instead, his hand fell on his own lap. Sinbad was distant.

 

"Nightmares are debilitating."

 

The pale man nodded. The vein in his abused wrist throbbed. His fingers were aquiver. 

 

"Yes," he muttered.

 

"Three and a half years," Sinbad said pensively. "They have accompanied me. Nightly."

 

Unable to look away, Ja'far nodded again. His gaze was held, as if trapped in a spider web. He inched back, although the space between his back and the clear glass on it would not allow him more retreat.

 

"And now?" the pale man asked, lashes fluttering, sweat beading on his forehead. "Do you still have them?"

 

Sinbad was downcast as his sight roamed Ja'far's face. Brows knitted, he took a deep breath and released it raggedly. His words in a voice so meek it required effort.  

 

"Sometimes, Ja'far. Even when I'm awake. When it's too much. When you... scare me."

 

The pale man chewed on his lip. With his good hand, he hugged his bare knees to his chest, dark gray eyes gravitating towards the opposite wall. His mind was in turmoil; his heart was a storm. The pain in his wrist was fresh, palpable, consuming. 

 

The exchange from hours ago haunted him: Kouen was here; Sinbad brought Kouen here, where Ja'far was. Ja'far could not turn a blind eye anymore. He confessed in a barely audible voice:

 

"You scare me, too, Sin. A lot."

 

Sinbad gave him a melancholic smile. 

 

"I'm getting worse and worse, aren't I?" he whispered as he moved closer, prompting his lover to look him in the eye. 

 

Hesitantly, Ja'far reached for him and held his face. His aching hand lay weakly on his side. 

 

"Isn't this enough?" he asked.

 

His king's expression tensed; nevertheless, Ja'far steeled himself. What was the point of pretension when both lies and truth hurt them just the same? 

 

"You've already achieved everything we dreamed of when we were young."

 

Sinbad frowned. He pulled Ja'far's hand off his face. Another wall had emerged between them.

 

"I lost you, Ja'far."

 

"I'm here to stay. I'm not abandoning you."

 

"We don't know that."

 

Sinbad no longer trusted him. The pale man was beginning to doubt if their passion during lovemaking was as raw and pure as he felt it was. He had not realized how absorbed they both were at lying to themselves. Until this evening.

 

"Could you find it in your heart to still believe in me?" Ja'far asked, his good hand back on his king's face. 

 

"I want to. I really do. But your words alone can't reassure me," Sinbad replied as he--for a short, seemingly distracted moment--rubbed his cheek against his lover's palm. "Understand that there are other more powerful forces always affecting us. I must do what is necessary."

 

Sinbad's expression hardened once more. Ja'far's throat bobbed.

 

"Like destroy whatever remains of the Kou Empire; use all of the accessible djinns; search for Aladdin; expend him, and 'him,'" stated the pale man.

 

His king narrowed his eyes, the only confirmation Ja'far needed. It made further sense why Ren Hakuei was working for the Sindria Trading Company. Given his condition, the pale man learned as many information as he could from Pipirika, Masrur, and the data his access as the chief secretary permitted, then he connected the dots from there. It was disheartening to discover how deep Sinbad already was. Ja'far was supposed to be his voice of reason; outrightly questioning Sinbad's goals, however, would crush his heart that was already broken by him. It felt like he had hit a dead end.

 

"I suspected as much. The direction and speed you're going terrifies me; I can hardly catch up; and we--" the pale man said sadly "--and we bring so much pain to each other, Sin. Perhaps, you and I have to accept that we are not... happy with what we have here."

 

"Where we are is the best we could ever be. The current Sindria is the greatest we've ever had," Sinbad told him bitterly. "You're the one who's changed so much."

 

Silence engulfed them. Ja'far's hand fell on its own accord to his side. 

 

"Are you really happy?" he whispered, the words resounding in the space they were in.

 

Another stretch of silence passed. Ja'far hated the ringing it brought to his ears.

 

"You think we won't be," stated Sinbad, looking betrayed.

 

What little hope that bloomed upon his return in the real world had begone Ja'far. Maybe, this was how he could expect their days around each other to be like from then on: careful, doubtful, wishful.

 

"I miss us so much, Sin," admitted the pale man in a broken voice. "I miss us in Sindria."

 

His heart dropped over and over as his king punctuated each word to him:

 

"But this isn't that Sindria, Ja'far. You're no longer my adviser. I am no longer a king. Accept it."

 

"Then," croaked Ja'far as his tears welled up, "what is truly my place in your new world?"

 

His king's eyes grew large, reminiscent of when he had thought Ja'far dead in Zepar's dungeon. Sinbad was on him, like a little boy who was afraid of losing something incredibly precious. The depth of his affection pierced Ja'far's heart; nonetheless, this kind of affection could not erase the fear it brought with it.

 

"Because I cannot tell if you still need someone like me, Sin. Failing my king is the biggest regret I shall carry as your sworn follower."

 

Abruptly, Sinbad grabbed his face with both strong hands, mouth crushing against his; meekly, Ja'far weeped as he was smothered in kisses that wished to comfort him. He did not know a kiss could cut so deep and tear his heart to pieces.

 

"You keep me alive," breathed Sinbad into his ear before he gave him lingering kisses down his neck. "You keep me human, Ja'far."

 

With a crackling sob, Ja'far crumbled in his king's arms, unable to stop from crying his soul out; streaming in his mind were his shared memories with Sinbad, memories in their small country, memories with Kouen.

 

"Sin," exhaled Ja'far as he lolled his head back against the glass wall, heaving, "Kouen and I need to talk."

 

For a few, long seconds, Sinbad stilled against his chest. His breaths were loud, rumbling out to Ja'far's breast. Then he resumed the passionate kisses he had been bestowing, as though he had not heard a single thing. Placing a hand on Sinbad's back in resignation, Ja'far bit down hard his trembling lower lip and closed his eyes as his king dominated his body.

* * *

 

The city was exasperatingly too modern for his tastes. All steel and glass and metal twisted into roads, bridges, and buildings repulsed him. At least in daylight, the inescapably artificial view was a little bearable than in the evenings when everything was twinkling like Sinbad's golden eyes taunting him endlessly. It was difficult not to miss his own country. No matter how cutting edge and admirable the technology in Csitephon was, the first prince would never appreciate the place. The entire surroundings lacked the classic, eternal value he went in for. Its history was physically untraceable.

 

By the end of a month of residing here, Kouen could see himself depressed beyond relief. And the documents he was holding were only exacerbating the issues at hand. Sinbad was ridiculing him with every bit of chance he could.

 

"Do you have any concerns?" queried Pipirika across him from the breakfast table, trying but failing to hide her discomposure. "If there are clauses you'd rather not sign on, please do not hesitate to tell me. Our department will see if adjustments can be placed."

 

Kouen had not spoken a word to the Imuchakk lady since she arrived an hour ago with his professional contract. If not for Ji Chun and Ma Mo still sleeping in their respective rooms, the first prince would not have thought twice about smashing the detestable pad. With a thud that raised Pipirika's eyebrow, Kouen smacked the contract on the table.

 

"I want an immediate appointment with Ja'far," he said.

 

Pipirika huffed.

 

"You can't meet him."

 

"My prohibitions exclude seeing Ja'far."

 

"Even so," Pipirika crossed her arms over her chest as she glared down at the first prince. "Presently, he's not available to receive guests."

 

Kouen leaned forward.

 

"And why is that?" he demanded viciously.

 

"Chief Ja'far is under the weather and on indefinite leave. And even if he was not, his work does not allow so much free time as to meet anyone easily. There are many others with valid businesses, who have been scheduled a meeting before your own request could be processed."

 

Under the weather... Kouen stood and went to the windows. It had been over a month. Why was Ja'far still feeling the magical effects of their confinement in the nameless dungeon? And then there was the dubious stone on his forehead. Kouen lay awake most of the night for the past five days, contemplating about Ja'far's welfare. The pale man seemed nothing but poorly getting by, and a part of Kouen could only blame himself and Sinbad for it.

 

"Does he always get drowsy, look tired even in the early mornings? Still unable to control his sleepiness?"

 

"Y-yes," answered Pipirika, puzzled. "But I've heard he has improved in the last three days. He doesn't faint that much anymore. Hold on. Did you say 'still'? Do you mean he's been like that in that dungeon?"

 

"Is your president mistreating him?" Kouen went on.

 

"Of course not!" 

 

The Imuchakk lady smacked the table with her big palms. The resulting crack crawled over to the opposite edge. As expected of her blood; not to mention, she was downright one of Sinbad's loyalists. Kouen did not give a fuck, though.

 

"President Sinbad will never do such a thing to him!" she defended adamantly.

 

"No? I see. You're clueless to the workings of mature and serious relationships," remarked the first prince as he sat down on the sofa. "They can be pretty fucked up."

 

No longer holding back her aggravation, Pipirika stalked towards him. It was apparent she was controlling her temper in front of the villain they all knew. She dropped the contract on the lamp stand and banged Sindria's streamline quill down--a mere luck it stayed whole with her force. 

 

"Will you sign the papers already so I can leave you and your... children to the privacy of your new residence?" she gritted out.

 

Her shadow loomed over the first prince. In response to her manners, Kouen signed the contract; or rather, he carved his name on the designated spaces with the tip of the quill stabbing through the paper. Hand shaking, he was so close to tearing the papers in half. As he moved on to other pages, Pipirika indicated the black box sitting on the counter.

 

"Private and privilege passes are inside," she informed him clinically. "A communication tool has been designed for you, as well. I've annotated the manual for your pad's terminal. Your official correspondences, monthly compensations, and other company transactions are to be processed through it. Uniforms will be delivered to you this afternoon."

 

Marvelous. Sinbad was getting better in building prisons without bars. Needless to say, his every move would be monitored by all the paraphernalia. Kouen spared the black box a heated glance as he handed the signed contract. Pipirika stuffed it in her leather case and made it for the door. The top of her head was only a handful of inches from the ceiling.

 

"Waste of time and resources," Kouen commented. "My signature isn't essential. Your superior can do whatever he wants, can't he?"

 

The Imuchakk lady pressed the button that had the door sliding open. With her strength, Kouen would not be surprised to find the button stuck in its frame.

 

"President Sinbad expects you at the main office tomorrow morning before your factory rounds. Good luck on being the new Head of Transport and Plant Security."

 

"If you are indeed a friend of Ja'far's, you will arrange for us to meet," said Kouen. 

 

Although he did not count on Pipirika to become his aid, the first prince found satisfaction in riling her up, as petty as the act was. There was no outlet for his frustration; what else could he do than irritate all of Sinbad's people that he encountered? He was a leopard in an island surrounded by sea monsters.

 

"Screw professionalism," spat Pipirika to herself before facing him once more. "Listen, Ren Kouen: you are nobody's prince in this place. You are superfluously fortunate to be where you are right now. I don't understand how the president can stomach your existence here. He should make you pay for what you've done all this time to Ja'far."

 

Unperturbed, Kouen smirked derisively. The Imuchakk lady exited his pad with a huff, a curse, and heavy footsteps. Soon afterwards, he heard another set of footsteps padding forward behind him from the pad's third bedroom.

 

"Is there anything else that can be done, Master?" 

 

Clad in Parthevian clothing, Ji Chun stared up at him intently. His ink-dark hair as short as Ja'far's was neat and straight on an early morning after sleep. He had grown so much in almost four years that they had not seen one other. His height had reached Kouen's shoulder now, and his physique had slowly resembled that of Kouha's frame. Ma Mo, on the other hand, did not grow tall that much, but she remained optimistic and healthy. She looked so much like her brother, except she had rounder eyes. 

 

It was a relief that the siblings survived the exile. Kouen was moved to hear they had been faithfully waiting for him during the past years. Somehow, the first prince had cynically anticipated them to be in opposition due to Sinbad's brainwashing, to which there had been serious attempts.

 

"If I act rushly, Ja'far might receive the full brunt of Sinbad's rage," said Kouen.

 

His hands dug into the cushion. Ja'far was already experiencing half of it. No doubt that once Sinbad had gotten what he wanted from Kouen, he would dispatch him without hesitation, and selfishly keep Ja'far all to himself.

 

Ji Chun settled beside him, and for a moment was tranquil with his thoughts. He steepled his fingers, elbows on either knees.

 

"If you have the chance," he asked, "will you finish Sinbad?"

 

"That would be a dream come true," the first prince snorted nefariously. 

 

Carried away by his feelings, he pictured Sinbad's rage upon an utter defeat in his hand. He relished in visualizing the bastard's humiliation, till the images gave way to a pale and freckled face he was perpetually fond of. There was a jab inside his chest. After a long moment, Kouen sighed, then patted his boy on the head.

 

Ji Chun and Ma Mo were the closest thing he got to a family of his own. As he looked down at the boy's sincere eyes, it pained him to remember the intimate conversation he had had with Ja'far in the nameless dungeon. Perhaps in another world, the four of them could have truly been related by blood; not that Kouen needed that in this world to feel a fatherly bond towards Ji Chun. 

 

He let out a sigh and shook his head. Who would have thought that, despite his strict upbringing and environment, beneath his multi-layered armor, warm emotions such as this were hidden? And that none other than a temperamental, cheeky outlander had brought these annoyingly spontaneous sentiments out of him.

 

"Ja'far will never forgive me if I killed his king," he told Ji Chun. "He's abnormally steadfast to him. Your guardian is a crazy follower."

 

"What if Sinbad kills you first? He can do it anytime!"

 

"He can't. It's killing him that he can't kill me. Yet."

 

"This setup is so strange!"

 

At his little outburst, Ji Chun looked back apologetically. Kouen eyed Ma Mo's closed door. It was still a couple of hours before the broad daylight, with the sun still shyly peeking from the clouds. When they did not hear any sort of stirring, the boy murmured his sorry, to which the first prince smiled meaningfully.

 

"As dubious as this sounds, we're at an impasse. Currently, that is. I cannot simply scheme and thrust the blade unless he does an irrevocable move."

 

"I don't get it..."

 

Did anyone, really? How many times had Kouen been in this boat, which was constantly tossed by the winds all over the place? He suspected Ja'far and Sinbad had been there too, not excepted in the experience. The universe was playing with them.

 

"It's extremely complicated how the three of us are connected to one another."

 

The boy frowned. Evidently, it was a subject Ji Chun still had no grasp of. Although also a product of war, he was young and not as polluted as they were with the ways of jaded adults. For that matter, Kouen envied him. Then a silly idea came to him: he would have fancied meeting Ja'far at Ji Chun's age. He wondered what they would be like as pre-teens, what kind of experience of falling for him in a different context would be. He marveled at how they could have led a different future. Too bad fantasies did nothing to alleviate his concerns.

 

"I'd do anything for you two, if you just let me," the boy offered earnestly.

 

"Is that why you and Ma Mo chose to stay? I don't mind you going back to Rakushou. The land is not as prosperous as before. Still, you will have less trouble growing up in there."

 

"We miss our friends, but my sister and I would rather go home with you."

 

Yunan flashed in Kouen's mind and the talk they had several years ago. He did not trust the wandering magi at first, as Sinbad was his king vessel; however, Yunan had warned him about Sinbad before the world summit. He shared his suspicions, and proposed a collaboration, but as fortune would have it, they did not have adequate time to plan for dire contingencies.

 

Ji Chun was not a dungeon conqueror; Ma Mo was neither. Nevertheless, Kouen recalled the siblings being taught by Kouha's attendants about the basics of the Kou Empire's traditional healing and clairvoyant magic. Combined with Koumei's research plans, the children could probably aid them.

 

"I will think about it, Ji Chun. In the mean time, continue looking after Ma Mo."

 

The boy nodded, back in his reflections. His vision was fixed at the closed door of his sister's room.

 

"We saw your sister Hakuei once last year. It's creepy how she was all over Sinbad when they visited the resident units at the middle annex. Accidentally, Ma Mo overheard her mentioning djinns. Something about obstinate creatures," Ji Chun mumbled, scrunching his face. "The president is an awful, odd man."

 

"His access to metal vessels bothers me," darkly mused Kouen, crimson eyes squinting at the black box on the counter as he clasped his hands together. "I have this powerful feeling that he's going to involve me for them. He could make me a disposable tool for the djinns he has amassed."

 

"Will you go along?" the boy worried. "I know you're risking yourself for Ja'far's sake, but to go that far..."

 

The ends of Kouen's lips curled.

 

"No," was his calm, confident answer. "In my code, sacrifice is for family. His king is an outsider. Ji Chun, what did I tell you in Balbadd when I set you to spar with my household members?"

 

Tilting his head, the boy pondered for a minute.

 

"Let the enemies think they're winning. Use one of their techniques against them. If the odds are in place."

 

Kouen nodded.

 

"If the odds are in place."

 


	53. Moonlight 53

 

A very thin line existed between pleasure and punishment. There were times when too much of one could lead to the other. Ja'far could attest to that, with his knuckles damp and white, futilely scraping the glass. His mouth was almost always on it, misting--slicking--the smooth, sturdy surface. His wanton cries bounced against the glass whenever they escaped from him uncontrollably.

 

"S-sor--" he whimpered, having hit the window with the side of his face at the ripple of force bestowed upon him.

 

Feverish, bronze-hard body slammed against him, shoving impossibly further. Deeper. Harder. Rougher. Teeth scraped the fair skin on his nape. Careless fingers locked on his hair. The other marking his hip. It was a marvel how Ja'far could still breathe through the ferocity. A ravenous bite to his ear, then he jerked forward, forehead mildly connecting to the clear wall. The city of lights before him was blurred by the incessant flow of sweat to his eyes. The salt stung the edges, soaking his lashes. 

 

Despite the delirious heat ruling his brain and body, he had mind enough to remember to keep looking ahead. Something else more obscene blurred the view through the glass in front of his wobbly legs. A single glance downwards could render him boneless, would drive his senses into overload. As if that was not already happening for who knew how long at the topmost level of the Sindria Trading Tower, next to the main building.

 

"Fu--uuck--"

 

His shaft was rubbing the infuriatingly flat surface. Although weary from having already climaxed twice, he was still grateful for the contact, but the lack of warmth and true friction gave him an indescribable itch below his abdomen. He needed a solid grip around his shaft. His right hand struggled for the urge. Badly, he wanted to touch himself, grant his aching flesh the relief it deserved. Only--

 

"Aaahhh--" was his helpless, prolonged moan at the brutal slam to his sweetest spot.

 

"Don't even think about it," growled his king, before he dipped in for a toothy nibble to his sensitive, reddish earlobe.

 

"Wa-wasn't about to-- UHH!"

 

An eye-popping smack landed to the side of his thigh, making his knees buckle, feet sliding a step off the floor. The grip across his chest secured him from collapsing, but the brush of muscular forearms to his swollen nipples was another sensual torment of its own. Internally, his nerves were no different. Awkwardly upright, Ja'far was lewdly gyrating against the central spot of the wide, transparent wall. The thin honey leaking from the head of his cock was staining the area below. And without inhibition, Sinbad struck every nerve endings possible, angles unbelievably accurate--precise to the point of torturous bliss.

 

"Si-ii--iin," the pale man's voice cracked to fragmental huffs, "Wai-- hnghh-- oh-- nooo--"

 

Head in the clouds, he felt drugged, though he was not; but chemically, it was his body overcome by brilliant, tingling excitement. His angry king drilled deep, pounding and pounding and pounding and pounding, filling him so much with pulsating steel of flesh that never seemed to get enough.

 

"Just a-- Ohh--"

 

"Can't understand you, my love," Sinbad breathed into Ja'far's ear in between raunchy rumbles.

 

"Pl-- Slo--" Ja'far managed to cough out, even with the saliva that got caught in his throat. "Slow down, nnn--- Shit--"

 

"But you like this, don't you?"

 

Shivering, Ja'far threw his head back, resting it at the crook of Sinbad's shoulder. The ramming eased a notch. Though he was still swimmy from the nonstop onslaught of sensation. His brain was barely functioning. Curling his toes to numbness, he rasped. His voice was scratchy.

 

"Sore-- Please-- A bit-- A bit-- Just can't--"

 

Truly sore, Ja'far was. He had been for a long while now, besides being worn out from the copious energy they were burning together. His pucker also burned, with each fierce push-and-pull, in-and-out motion from Sinbad in this marathon. His joints and muscles were straining. There was also that dull feeling in his jaws, from having been worked well earlier.

 

Their passion for the past week was nothing but furious and hyper. The pale man reckoned he could take Sinbad in his most frenzied, most insecure state; furthermore, Ja'far still yearned for their intimacy this way, as weary as he was afterwards; however, the absence of interval and pattern was proving too much for his endurance--what with his sleep deprivation and exhaustion that had been affecting him. Ja'far was concerned, since he was prone to passing out and feeling sick in the stomach. However.... why protest to the ardor if this was how Sinbad found solace and assurance in him? Stricken with several emotions, Ja'far was more than willing to receive his king's pent-up anger in which he had been accountable for over the years.

 

Without warning, his king unsheathed himself from his passage and spun him around, conquering his mouth with biting kisses as he backed him up against the wall. The oral union was sloppy; all teeth and lips were clashing and nipping. It stung, but the bizarre part was always when the current subdued and the kisses grew tender and sweet. This transition got to him every single time, pinching at his heart. Hands aquiver, Ja'far reciprocated the gesture and sentiment.

 

"Bed," grunted Sinbad, fanning the flames some more inside his lover.

 

In an instant, he slung Ja'far over his shoulder and tossed him down the bed to the far wall. Sinbad climbed after him on the mattress, hauling him swiftly to his body before spinning them together so he lay on his back and Ja'far straddled him. Unceremoniously, Sinbad thrust back in, prompting another broken scream. The hits to his gland were relentless. The tip of the pale man's erection overflowed with obscene liquid that dripped down his balls.

 

Indeed he was on top, but he was the one being dominated. Ja'far was lost in the mindless daze. It did not help that this room remained free of shutters and curtains and blinds. He knew nobody could see what they were doing; however, the consciousness was ever present--the feeling of being exposed, the off-chance of being observed when they were wild and dirty. It added spice to their union, to say the least, and Ja'far could not tell if that was bad or good. Sinbad was akin to a deprived magical dragon eager for his mate, eternally amped to pounce on him and breed.

 

"Ja'far," groaned Sinbad, with dark focus on his lover that it made the latter bashful. "Ride me, Ja'far."

 

The pale man's inner muscles clenched at the order. There was lust, yet there was a tinge of panic. Bracing his hands on his king's shoulders, he wiggled his bottom and pumped on the cock plunging his tight walls. He cussed under his breath as his palms kept on slipping off the sweaty, tan skin for purchase, unable to maintain smooth vigor. 

 

"Go on," was the hoarse order to him. "Give me your all."

 

"Hnnhh-- My all--"

 

Withstanding the stretch of muscles that he would regret later, he lifted his hips then rotated them robustly; the resulting stabs of that bulbous head to his insides made his eyes roll to his head. He bit his already bruised lip, all sorts of moan spilling from the edge of his mouth.

 

"How do you feel?" Ja'far was asked.

 

Loving palms explored his chest, a gentle contrast to the intensity going on with his lower half. Gulping in air, he stilled for a second before he bounced again, knees digging on either side of Sinbad's thighs.

 

"Hot," the pale man answered in an airy voice. "So hot-- And-- Nnn-- R-raw--"

 

"Here?" Sinbad queried, roughly wrapping his fingers around Ja'far's cock.

 

"Yeees!" was the high-pitched cry. "Ohh--"

 

"I think I shouldn't touch it."

 

"No!" the pale man shook his head fervently.

 

"Hm? Well, then."

 

"Nooo," Ja'far complained, cringing inwardly with how vulgar he must have sounded.

 

"No?" Sinbad taunted.

 

Goodness, did it take power to keep the pale man's head up in the playful conversation, especially when he had been spouting segmented phrases and incoherences for hours. Conflicted, his body longed for rest at the same time that it desired intoxicating peaks of pleasure. He wondered who was the insatiable rabbit in this. But even a horny rabbit did get exhausted.

 

"Touch it," he pleaded shamelessly as his riding had relaxed, what with his legs no longer able to muster spontaneous strength. "Just touch it!"

 

Still annoyingly inviting in appearance, Sinbad flashed him a small, triumphant smile, then rubbed his palm up and down the wet cock within his fist. Leisurely. 

 

"This all right?" he crooned in a gravelly voice.

 

"Hn-- Mo-more--"

 

"More?"

 

"More! Fucking-- Uhh-- Dirty bastard," Ja'far cursed softly.

 

"That, indeed, I am," Sinbad leered.

 

Utterly devious, his king was. No, the pale man could not battle it out with Sinbad tonight. Ja'far was not in the position to carry on the feisty behavior. He had done it not a handful of days ago; he wound up frustrated for release.

 

"Make it fast, ple-please!" he squealed as his sphincter swallowed Sinbad's length to the hilt. "Can't-- Nguu--"

 

Then he was rewarded, after a nerve-racking minute of his king staring intently at his face. Dexterous fingers granted him the sensation that he was seeking to his dripping hardness, but it was still not enough to completely take him over the edge. He sought the peak with the work of his backside, straining again his leg muscles and folded knees.

 

Intermittently, his vision faded in and out as he did his best to fulfill his king's needs and his own desire. Then he was pulled down and forward by a sudden clutch to his nape. At this off-angle, open-mouthed kisses smeared his cheeks with drool. It was all heat and need overtaking his senses from then on. Came the point when sparks were behind his eyelids. All he could care about was the way their bodies collided, underlying thoughts on reality suspended in the air.

 

Helplessly, Ja'far began to claw at his king's arms as he squealed over and over against his chest. His toes dug at the sheets. Sweat poured from his skin. His limbs vibrated as Sinbad canted his hips and pestled Ja'far's gland like a mad beast. His sonorous grunts were drowned by the pale man's lascivious howls.

 

"Hold on! Too much-- Haaa-- Too deep-- Aaa--" 

 

The grinding was too galvanizing, too great that it was sweetly painful. In what passed as eternity of desperation, Ja'far shuddered when the ruthless fucking was finally accompanied by a soothing explosion of liquid heat that coated and jammed his inner channel. Chills ran down his spine with every piston and gush inside. His throat ached from his wordless nonsense. When it was unbelievably over, Ja'far was heaving his lungs on top of Sinbad, temples throbbing, mouth hanging open. Sinbad's heart was hammering, the beats resonating to Ja'far's own with their chests pressed together.

 

A hand caressed his back, softly stroking down to his bottom. Sweet nothings were mumbled right at the curve of his ear, lulling him to repose. Vaguely aware of Sinbad still inside him, the pale man closed his eyes, about to succumb to slumber when he was brusquely rolled over on his back.

 

"Wha--"

 

Before he could react, white took over his vision, lids stretched wide over his dilating pupils. If not for the strong hands pinning him down, his lean frame could have fully lifted off the mattress at the suction to the pulsing flesh between his thighs. Back arching against the sheets, he wailed for Sinbad to stop massaging the crown with his throat, then he screamed for him to keep on going. Ja'far could not make up his mind. This must be his folly, in and out of the bedroom. The punishing pace prevailed, owning that impure piece of him, then everything was black.

 

"SINNN!"

 

Hands on a vicious grip on Sinbad's hair, he came in generouss spurts that jolted and electrified his body. The emerald between his brows was hot on the skin beneath, as it often was when he was too excited. He could not stop the violent shudders that assaulted him from scalp to toes. It did not feel like they would stop ever, but then they did. Once done and thoroughly spent, he was verily boneless, slumping back down on the mattress, unable to see with his eyes ajar. Perchance, he could really be drugged; only Sinbad himself was the ripping drug.

 

A familiar shadow loomed over his scarlet face. His wild breaths were captured by another string of absorbing, calming smooches. Ja'far could not help the whimper at the accidental brush of their members in half-mast; and maybe that gave the pale man away as his cock was grabbed, and a nasty fingertip teased his crown and slit repeatedly. Still overly sensitive following his orgasm, Ja'far squealed and jerked against the bronze body atop him. Red danced in his eyes. The pale man was a writhing wailer from the agony of delight. In petty return, he bit Sinbad's lower lip hard, tasting a drop of his blood. The hands on his member withdrew just as hurriedly. There was a low, throaty chuckle against his freckled cheek. Then a promise of forever, followed by adoring words.

 

"Sorry," Sinbad whispered after a pause to catch his breath. "You just make so, so hungry."

 

Light-headed, Ja'far answered him with a vague, agreeable grunt as he let his burned-out body cool down. He hoped it would be able to cool down, for a few hours at least. He had to replenish his strength and gather his wits. There were dire things to take care of, another person dear to him to protect in this maze. Such was his last thought before he unclosed his uncomfortably dry eyes to a change of coral pillow case nursing his head, coral cotton sheets underneath his lithe frame, and a hot tongue lapping down his neck. Warm arms were across his abdomen, holding him close to an equally warm chest.

 

"Hmmm..." he purred involuntarily.

 

Sinbad reached for his face and tilted it upwards. He leaned down for languid kisses that tickled the top of Ja'far's mouth. Barely awake, Ja'far parted his lips, allowing Sinbad entry. His king possessed him, had been virtually devouring every inch of him---mind and body--for over a week without lenience. Ja'far was at his mercy between love and hate. He was set for the dramatic argument, but no emotional confrontation took place, yet Sinbad's movements in bed expressed it all: the hugs, claps, suckles, squeezes, thrusts, kisses, bites, pushes, and pulls. Sinbad questioned his lover's affection through aggressive coupling; then Sinbad proved his devotion through their languorous cuddling afterwards. 

 

Something toasty poked his lower back. Suddenly wide awake and aware of corporeal pangs, Ja'far squirmed away to sit up on the bed. As he did so, however, he hissed loudly at the various stings and twinges on his body, the most prominent one that around his hips. He winced at the ache of his bottom flesh; his only consolation was it being dry from the thick, sticky substances which dribbled from it not a long while ago. Now that there was no surge of desire to numb the pain, he felt it all, like a mean hangover from wasted inebriation. Clinging to his back, Sinbad sat up, as well, and kept his mouth on him, which was now brushing along his shoulders.

 

"Sinful," whispered his king amid his ticklish kisses, "so sinfully gorgeous."

 

Palms to his freckled face, the pale man shuddered. Another half an hour like this, and they would be on their way to their charged lovemaking again. It was dangerously becoming a twisted routine. Riding the high of excitement, sometimes Sinbad would spank and knead his supple buttocks that rendered Ja'far inexplicably yelling in bliss. The pale man was tied up the entire night once, even though his wrist was still tender from that fateful day of meeting with Kouen; amazingly, he did not feel the renewed, or probably worse, pain until the next day. His bruised hand was getting better now, though. Sometimes, he unconsciously called the shots to be taken and escape the chaos at bay; other times, he just surrendered. And through it all, Ja'far had ceased to think.

 

In truth, he could not think at times when he wanted to the most whenever he was on this large bed in this room where he constantly lay with Sinbad; that was when Ja'far was not eating or sleeping or bathing or when Sinbad was not in his office. Life outside of this room was starting to seem distant. During the throes of passion, at the back of his head, the fundamental plot was quite vivid: Ja'far was being distracted from his job, from their issues, from Kouen. If his theory was wrong, then he was being convinced of Sinbad's conviction.

 

When his king leaned in to kiss his ear, Ja'far flinched. He gazed up. Sinbad looked hurt. Ja'far's stomach churned. 

 

"I," he swallowed, jaws and throat still tender, "I don't think... Not yet. My body is... Uhm, maybe we should mellow down."

 

Another nibble to his nape. His traitorous body was about to stir.

 

"I'll be gentle."

 

Feather-like kisses were showered to his freckled cheeks.

 

"I mean we've already been at it countless of times."

 

Attention becoming bolder, Sinbad shifted behind him.

 

"Didn't I make it right?" he rasped, worry entwining his query. "Not good enough?"

 

"That's not what I'm implying."

 

The pale man sighed. Gingerly, and unable to stifle a groan, he moved towards the edge of the bed. His face reddened at the marks spread on his skin. One hickey did not even have time to lighten after the other. Headache was beginning to make itself known. If he did not get up for a strong black coffee, he would be experiencing nausea any minute. He faced his king, who was staring down but was alone with his thoughts.

 

"It's an extremely fantastic night--and week, Sin," sincerely admitted Ja'far. "You being a brutal caresser and all. I'm also fond of playing it that way, but I need a little... break."

 

"It's not a play," was the chilling response.

 

Casting his eyes down, the pale man's stomach roiled. He furled his hands into the blanket on his lap.

 

"I can't just leave my workload to Pipirika," he offered anxiously. "Been gone for so long."

 

"I miscalculated," said Sinbad, post a sigh. "You're not fit to hold that position yet."

 

Was that why Hakuei could freely barge in to the presidential office like she owned the place and why she had been the privy one to Sinbad's secrets, which Ja'far could only guess about now? Was it because Ja'far had been absent for many years, and presently was still unfit? 

 

"So, what do I do?" Ja'far spat, his voice rising, which he surmised was not a favorable move, but... "I'm not just your bed slave! You can't simply lure me in, trap me in a room for a week, use my attraction to you, and fuck me wickedly until I come over and over until I right about develop a freaking amnesia-- Again-- Shit--"

 

Rattled, he rubbed his face with his good, clammy hand. He was not jealous, he told himself. He was not blowing up because of insecurity.

 

"Glad we're finally being a bit honest here," Sinbad said curtly. "Took us over a month to arrive at this stage."

 

Interest curbed, he detached himself from the pale man's back and suavely got up on his feet. Naked except for the nail and teeth scrapings on his back, he bent down, picked up his bath robe, and covered his tall, broad frame with crude movements. Ja'far tried to follow hastily, however, his knees shook when he was about to stand. He slopped back down on the edge of the bed, muttering a curse at the ache shooting up his spine. His shins were trembling from the small exertion.

 

"Shall we invite Kouen next time?" blandly said his king with his back on him while he tied up his long, purple hair. "Since you have been dying to see one another, it'll delight you to have him join us, I'm sure."

 

"Do you hear yourself?" Ja'far gasped, horrified. "It's not funny at all, Sin. This is beyond immature."

 

Sinbad wandered to the side counter. He poured himself a snifter, and after downing two fills, turned around to study his fretful lover. He was not helping him out of the mattress this time, much to the pale man's chagrin. On his own, it would take an awfully long moment to come to wash in the bathroom.

 

"It isn't bad to conceive, is it? Here I am, accommodating your delusions and turning them into plausible fantasies," Sinbad explained wryly. "Your greedy body can have both of us in any way you fancy. Several years of problem solved."

 

Incensed, Ja'far chucked the nearest pillow at him, which did nothing than make Sinbad blink and curve his lower lip. With the pale man's grip, he was close to boring holes to the blanket in his hold, resisting the ache of his bad wrist.

 

"You know it doesn't work that way! It never works that way!" he shouted.

 

Sinbad arched an eyebrow. Ja'far was holding back the acidic puke brewing in his belly. 

 

"We can always try. You asked me to help you, remember? And I care."

 

"Stupid asshole," Ja'far gritted out, cheeks red with frustration. "Your vengeance won't fix things!"

 

Nonetheless, his king was unaffected. He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. 

 

"He reported to me again the other day. Don't worry; your paramour has adjusted to the demands of his new profession quite well. Those kids are also staying. Kouen is repulsed by me, of course. A rather mutual thing we have for each other."

 

"I can't believe we're carrying on like this," was Ja'far's defeated whisper.

 

His king averted his gaze at once, brows wrinkled, throat bobbing. The profile deflated the pale man's spirit early in the morning. The pause that had gotten to a quarter was unsettling. Willing his protesting muscles and bones, and with the aid of his unsteady hand on the post by the headboard, the pale man was able to get up. He took a step. He grimaced. Sinbad was fast to catch him on his elbow before a near-slip. Put out, Ja'far looked at his king's hand on him.

 

"You're right," he remarked. "I won't be able to show up at the secretarial office like this."

 

Nevermind the suggestive limp while walking, sitting alone hurt, and any cushion would not numb the dull ache unless the pale man remained lying on his side, which had been the case for the past few days. His pride would not be able to ignore his subordinates' discreet impression of his personal debauchery.

 

His king dropped a kiss on his forehead, marking the tingling emerald with his lips. Ja'far had noticed Sinbad was about to form this genial habit.

 

"As I've intended," Sinbad murmured against the tip of his nose.

 

The pale man's eyes were large on him.

 

"Please understand I'm not rejecting you, Sin."

 

Sinbad nodded.

 

"No, you're not," he said. "You're wavering."

* * *

 

Three wingback chairs formed a small circle in the den. Strong aroma of freshly ground beans surrounded the occupants, as the steam from their individual cups was like smoke sticking to their clothes, the fragrance even tickling their nostrils. Ren Kouen inhaled his fill of Parthevian coffee, placed it down the coaster, and, with an ankle over the opposite knee, eyed Emperor Ceylan Dikumenowlz.

 

"Something wrong with your cup?" inquired the higher noble, a slight wrinkle around his mouth.

 

"Has to sit for a minute. Might burn my tongue," said Kouen, adding, "Or my lip."

 

Wreaking nausea in Kouen, Sinbad was sporting--not a burned lip--a cut one. It did not take so much imagination to figure out the cause. The first prince had to admit, however, that it was a creative provocation on his part. At the moment, he badly wanted to bust the flesh with his fist until it bled and browned to a pulp.

 

"Yes, yes," said Ceylan, doing well in pretending there was no tension between his visitors. "The way you say it, though, I'd think you don't really drink coffee."

 

"I don't," dryly answered the first prince.

 

Ceylan blinked twice. 

 

"Right. I see," he recovered, when insight appeared to have dawned on him. "Of course, the Kou Empire is famous for all kinds of delicious tea. Tea trade is nice, I've observed."

 

The emperor of Parthevia laughed merrily, waving his hand at Sinbad to his left. He regaled them with his short tale of when his tongue got badly burned by coffee. The president was amused. Kouen remained passive. In the past hour, he had heard enough about Parthevia's affairs. He already provided the customary pleasantries the way he would if he was still the next-in-line to the emperorship of Kou. Fortunately a messenger came down and announced that the capital's esteemed organizer was in the castle, a guest that had far more urgent business to discuss with Ceylan.

 

"Excuse me," he told the two men, though more so for Kouen's benefit whom he had only met this late afternoon. "I regret to leave, however, I have a matter that requires prompt attention regarding the upcoming festivities. Please do enjoy the refreshments."

 

The first prince inclined his head in affirmation.

 

"Pleasure to have your accquaintance, Lord Kouen. Parthevia is honored."

 

Ceylan's grin broadened upon Sinbad, then he turned away, his cape and long hair trailing his feet. The absence of words in the den was profound when he left. The whole courtesy visit grated Kouen's nerves. Forget being a man of powerful ancestry as an immigrant, Sinbad was making it seem Kouen was applying for citizenship.

 

"Ja'far takes this black, doesn't he?" thoughtfully said Kouen.

 

Fingers steepled, Sinbad crossed his legs.

 

"Most of the time."

 

Another gap of quietude lasted. Kouen did not touch his cup again.

 

"You put him in his seat. I can see why."

 

"Ceylan is a dedicated emperor," the president mused.

 

"He's another flexible subject. I don't recall building connections with your pawns is part of my pseudo-profession."

 

"It will be useful."

 

"Let's not dawdle our game, Sinbad. The facade of being your high profile associate is too insipid for my restored image."

 

"You'll find yourself collaborating with a few of his agents."

 

"For what crude chore?"

 

"For locating the rebels who threaten the International Alliance."

 

The first prince let the idea simmer. The possibility had not crossed his mind, although it was not a surprise. It made sense that his rival would wash his hands from dirty jobs, given his current position in the new world. Have a brother betray a brother, whether in operations or intelligence.

 

"Can't you pluck the weeds in the yard yourself?" he returned coolly.

 

"You have a closer link with Hakuryuu," Sinbad taunted.

 

"I have? You two have been in cahoots before my confinement. Proof of your crookedness when you were thoroughly in league with my kin whose ill-bred impulse had led poor Ja'far to my doorstep."

 

"Trust me, he's been repaid for that."

 

"Yes. You deceived him spectacularly, as you do to everyone else you encounter. But lapse in judgment happens to humans," Kouen said. "Aladdin won't risk revealing himself to you, simply because Alibaba is back and you have me around."

 

The president leaned forward.

 

"Tell me, how far will you go for Ja'far?"

 

Kouen scoffed.

 

"I don't have to prove myself to you."

 

"Will you die for his sake?" Sinbad asked.

 

"Will you?" Kouen questioned.

 

"By his hands, yes."

 

Enigmatically, Sinbad responded without hesitation, with a flicker of mild expression on his face. 

 

"Ja'far's health will become better if I'm near him," said the first prince, even though he held no basis for his claim's certitude.

 

He just felt like it whenever he observed the other half of Bararaq Sei. The blade was cold and dull. Sinbad narrowed his golden eyes. Kouen sharpened his crimson ones. Somebody cleared his throat nervously. Having returned, the messenger bowed and addressed them both. 

 

"His Highness offers his apologies. Due to unforeseen shortcomings, he would not be able to continue your meeting, however, nothing will please him more than to have you over again if an opportune time presents itself."

 

Scowling, Kouen stood up briskly, stopped in front of the short messenger, then bumped his shoulder as he passed to climbed up the stairs. Having glimpsed those fierce, thin eyes, the messenger inched back, seemingly about to shrink on himself against the wall. 

 

"Then we'll visit another time," said Sinbad, regaining his composure, as he unhurriedly got out of his chair. "Please relay our gratitude to Ceylan."

 

"Ye-yes, Di-director. I'll leave you to finish your refreshments," stammered the overwhelmed messenger as he scurried away.

 

His hasty footsteps echoed through the walled, winding staircase. In the den, Hakuei materialized on Kouen's vacated chair.

 

"Charming man," she commented blithely. "Just our luck that he's a master of three prime djinns. And you, you have an admirable self-control. I can smell your foul, murderous intent from thousands of miles away. Imagine the stench when you are facing each other."

 

"Phenex is indispensable," Sinbad gruffed. "Her power will compliment Zepar's."

 

Feigning a scandalized gasp, Hakuei covered her mouth with her dainty hands, the long pointed nails ever manicured. Her eyes watered in faux sympathy, which sickened Sinbad.

 

"Oh, your pitiful lover. His grief will be your responsibility, Sinbad. Best you prepare him early. Can't hurt to disclose that Ren Kouen is groomed to be a summoning tool for the grand ceremony."

 

"Ja'far will live," Sinbad glowered. "He doesn't need Kouen."

 

Hakuei cocked her head to the left. She made little cooing noises.

 

"But he does," she teased as she scooped Kouen's cup and easily downed the content.

 

"Not if I also modify the memories of their shared rukh. My triumph will redefine our future."

 

Without looking back, the president of Sindria Trading Company walked away, leaving his unwelcome companion to lounge with coffee and biscuits.

 

"Hm, yes," said Hakuei, raising another refilled cup in a one-sided toast. "To the future."

 

Her laughter could still be heard even after she had disappeared from the den.

* * *

 

 

It had been more than a decade ago, or maybe nearly two, when teenage Sinbad and Ja'far wove their way through the endless throng of tourists in one of the most grandiose harvest celebrations in Qishan. It was a few days' travel from Balbadd, and as they were told of the premium products they could avail in the small country, they decided to attend the last day of the festivities. Not only were crops and delicacies on sale, but there were also ancient books and jewelries on auction. As instructed by his wife, Hinahoho accompanied them, who had gotten ahead to buy as many unripe, square watermelons they could get in their designated stands.

 

Left to purchase Qishan's rare spices, little Ja'far rubbed the back of his head, which got hit inadvertently by an elbow of a racing consumer down the narrow alley of the large market place.

 

"Those idiots. I'm so tempted to toss them out on the dessert," he barked closely behind Sinbad. "There's a lump just above my nape now. It's a pain in the neck to sleep with this."

 

"They didn't mean it," said Sinbad, suavely sidestepping to allow an old lady to chase a goose on the loose. "You can lie on your side."

 

"I tend to roll on my back when I sleep," was Ja'far's unimpressed answer.

 

"A pillow should help."

 

"You always steal mine."

 

Shrugging, Sinbad looked down over his shoulder and smiled sheepily at Ja'far. He wore this proud, optimistic expression on his handsome, boyish face.

 

"Well, Rurumu will see to it. OW--!" he spat.

 

The young king vessel stumbled backwards in an awkward angle, almost knocking Ja'far's short frame against the sack of potatoes on his side.

 

"Watch it!" snapped Ja'far at him.

 

"Watch it," said Sinbad at the person who bumped against him.

 

As he rubbed his shoulder, he had chanced a glimpse: the said person was slightly taller than him, with the hood of his oversized maroon cloak masking two thirds of his face. Most of his clothing were hidden beneath that dark fabric, but Sinbad could make out the shape of a long sword on his side. With a string over a stack of scrolls swaying minutely from his hold, the stranger forged on, as though he had never felt the clash of his torso against Sinbad's. In the end, he was just an unrecognizable man with his veiled appearance, like any of the faceless passersby.

 

"Hey!" Sinbad called when he was a good two feet away. "Geez. Must be in a hurry. You all right, Ja'far?"

 

"How rude," spat Ja'far as he glared at the stranger's retreating back.

 

"Right. Come on," said Sinbad as he walked forward, rolling his bumped shoulder. "We still have a couple of sacks to catch by the east corner."

 

But Ja'far was rooted to the spot. To his young eyes, the stranger's strides were arrestingly pompous. Something about that posture of utter arrogance irked him up. Sinbad was too nice, he thought. Ja'far wanted to confront him and make him apologize to Sinbad. He took an unconscious step to go after the stranger when he himself stopped on his track and, unexpectedly, looked back. It was a second at most, only an inconsequential swing of gaze, but Ja'far saw them--those thin, crimson eyes; the ends of which were long and shapely. And then the stranger was gone, having disappeared into a rickety shop, which, the pale boy recalled from the signboard, was selling antique accessories.

 

"Ja'far," called Sinbad from yards away.

 

Young Ja'far sighed, rubbed the back of his head, dismissed the incident, and when he stared ahead, he was no longer in Qishan. He could not tell where he was, or whom he was with, or when he had gotten to where he was. He had this inkling that he was sucked in by a page of an old book, reliving made-up scenes.

 

* * *

 

Certainly, there had been a dream, a bizarre one, when the colors swirled outwardly; his senses locked in to the warm drop to his forehead, on to the warm caress on it. The mysterious gem between his brows seared. Then Ja'far started awake at the squawking swarm of glowing butterflies shooting straight for him. Rapidly, he scrambled back the headboard like a terrified kitten.

 

"WHOAAA--AAA--"

 

"Shh, shhh, it's all right," soothed a familiar voice.

 

He snapped his head around, wary of the creatures' second attack. Loud heartbeats drummed in his ears. He was panting and sweating profusely.

 

"You're fine, Ja'far. I'm here."

 

Caught in the blend of outdoor light and the night's shadows, he found Sinbad beside him, palm cupping his cheek. The pale man had to stare at his king for a minute to distinguish phantasm from reality. He remembered going to bed alone, as he had been for the rest of the day following their argument. He remembered the dizziness that had him curling in on himself on the huge mattress. He had placed one of the twin dart blades on his pillow, his lips resting on it till sleep took him.

 

"Sorry. I was startled. Are those rukh?" Ja'far whispered, head buzzing, eyebrows knitted.

 

"They are," said Sinbad, contemplation on his face.

 

"Been a while," said Ja'far.

 

His king frowned.

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"Been a while since I was graced a visit," Ja'far explained shakily, "and not like this."

 

"Is that so..."

 

Now that the pale man was beginning to calm down, he noticed that his king looked repressed. But then again, he might have been for a long time. He had never known anyone as closed off and difficult as Sinbad when it came to his deep-seated feelings. Trust was a touchy subject to him. Chewing it over, Ja'far absently rubbed at the emerald between his brows. The skin beneath had cooled. Sinbad's eyes followed his fingers.

 

"Come, lie back down," he prompted.

 

Hands on the pale man's shoulders, Sinbad tucked him to bed. He stood over him for a while, still in his immaculate uniform, making Ja'far twitch under the covers. If he was not staying the night, the request for a break was not taken reasonably, indeed. Their eyes met, though Ja'far's were on their way to shutting. 

 

"Good night," simply said Sinbad, stepping away.

 

Ja'far was by himself again. He did not recall any dream; he had not even realized he dreamed; he was far from knowing that somewhere else in Csitephon, Ren Kouen had fallen asleep with Bararaq Sei's other half, his lips touching the embossed, carved surface.

* * *

 

In spite of the few hours' difference from Parthevia's time, it was still fairly dark in Reim. Plenty of repose waited its people until the sun's luminance and the land's cheerful, daylight bustling. The streets of Remano were tranquil, except for some stirring of the early risers: the sellers, traders, and porters, who were ready to liven the day. Not too far from the market avenues was the classic imperial palace, wherein there was also a stirring in the wee hours--albeit of a different nature.

 

"Titus," said Sphintus blearily, shifting under the maroon duvets. "What is it?"

 

There was no response. Having suddenly sat up from the mattress of their four-poster canopy bed, the magi Titus Alexius remained still as a lean doll, poised to listen to the tiniest trail of sound. Jolting him out of his concentration, an arm suddenly hooked around his midriff, pulling him back to a toned abdomen.

 

"Titus?" Sphintus asked in a rough voice, one eye open into the dim chamber.

 

He possessively stretched his long bare leg over Titus's lap. After a handful of seconds, he huffed. Even his pet cobra crawled its way up to them and hissed twice around the blond magi's arm. Vision fixed at the distant wall, Titus stroked its head absent-mindedly.

 

"Goodness," said Sphintus. "Is Mu approaching the door? Is he sneaking in again at this hour to our bed? Seriously, if he's in the mood to hop in, can't he just warn us beforehand--"

 

"No way," muttered Titus.

 

"Huh?" Sphintus blinked.

 

"So that faint, intermittent aura..."

 

"I don't understand what you're on about, Ti."

 

But the magi's words were enough to haul his back up. He embraced Titus in a protective manner. The fair magi was hot to his touch. He palmed his forehead.

 

"Are you sick?"

 

"It's not that Sphintus. The rukh woke me up to bring news."

 

Titus leaned back against Sphintus chest.

 

"From where? What news?"

 

"The South. A new djinn has, somehow, divulged itself. There has been a brief, prominent activity. The rukh are... astonished."

 

"Wait. It's prohibited, right? Dungeon conquering is against the international law. The Alliance implemented the restrictions three years ago. The new conqueror shouldn't dare initiate an equip."

 

"It wasn't an equip."

 

Craning his neck, Titus looked up at Sphintus. Concern was written all over his lovely face.

 

"It was extreme magic."

 

Meanwhile... In the remote, most hidden depth of the Great Rift, Yunan stared in shock at the embers of the dying flames on his hearth. His wooden mug rolled down till it bumped the leg of his stool. Spilled tea darkened the oak floor.

 

"I-impossible," he mumbled, shuddering

 

* * *

 

For the first time in many weeks in the real world, the pale man was fast on his feet after waking. It was a trifling achievement, but achievement it was for him; however, what happened next was rather a setback to his improving constitution. Knees on the chilly tiles of the bathroom, he was bent over the porcelain basin that was intended for feet-washing. His eyes were welling up as he retched what little, sour liquid remained in his stomach in the morning. He gagged and heaved as water kept on rushing from the turned spigot, washing down the smelly barf. The last time he got this sick was when he had gotten himself drunk silly, which was several years past.

 

"Jaja?"

 

The pale man flinched at the worried call. He turned his head to find Badr standing by the door jamb. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and let out a drawn-out breath.

 

"Jaja, you okay?"

 

"I'm good," said Ja'far. "I'll be out in a minute. Wait for me on the couch."

 

The boy nodded, seemingly unconvinced. Well, the pale man was not convinced himself with his present state. He splashed some more cold water to his face, then decided it was wise to shower and remove the stink of vomit from his skin. Afterwards, he wore the most comfortable top and bottoms he could find in the wardrobe in consolation for his surprise puking. 

 

The sitting posture that greeted him in the room was adult-like, reminding him of Sinbad's mannerisms. Understandable, since Badr was old enough to mimic almost anything he was exposed to. Still feeling the strain in his muscles and joints, Ja'far sat next to him on the couch opposite the bed. He was conscious with the marks on his hands and neck that his clothes could not cover, though Badr was still very young to discern which was an innocent bruise and which was not.

 

He pursed his lips. He had been thinking of Ji Chun and Ma Mo, too; and Ja'far pondered if he could reach out to them through Badr. Unlike him, Badr had no baggage to carry as he harmlessly strolled around the place. The only question was if Badr was at the maturity level where he could cooperate with Ja'far behind Sinbad's back without feeling bad about being scolded afterwards. 

 

"Shouldn't you be having lessons?" said Ja'far calmly, weighing his plan.

 

"Not till after lunch."

 

"Great. Do you want me to read a few chapters of Sin's book to you?"

 

Badr nodded giddily. Ja'far ignored the breakfast set on the coffee table as he bent down to pull one of the volumes of 'Adventures of Sinbad' from the underside drawer. When he settled back on the cushion, Badr lunged on him, hugged him around the waist, rubbed his cheek against his chest as he murmured, "Jaja, Jaja," then eyed him up curiously. It had become a sweet greeting ritual that cheered Ja'far up amid his preoccupations.

 

"Hm, you smell like him," the boy commented, sniffing like a puppy. "Weird."

 

Ja'far stiffened, freckled cheeks flushing in an instant. The innuendo was just his interpretation, right? Badr was only an inquisitive boy; Ja'far should not be worked up by random remarks. It was not like he and Sinbad were at great lengths to hide the sensual nature of their relationship. There was a limit on how much they let on to certain audiences, however--especially to a boy.

 

"Well, your father and I share a room, so his scent sometimes mixes with my clothes."

 

Badr pulled away, confusion on his small face.

 

"Not the clothes. Do you also share a room with that red-eyed visitor?"

 

It was as if a bucket of cold water fell on top of Ja'far's head. It seemed Badr would not be his bridge of forbidden communication.

 

"Do you know a lot about him?" he inquired as he busied himself with the book on his lap.

 

Oblivious to the effect of his words, Badr picked up a brownie from the heap on the plate in front of him.

 

"Just what Baba told me about you two..." Badr swallowed the brownie, then spoke with his little mouth full. "That man's scent is inside you, Jaja. Baba isn't happy about it."

 


	54. Moonlight 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear readers for your patience (in all aspects to this fic). These two new chapters are being published in haste. Been extremely busy in recent months, and barely online. Somehow there's a rough draft of the epilogue sitting for a long time, but the chapter set before that are still a work in progress. Reading back, I realize my Magi BL fantasies have gone wilder since Chapter 34. Goodness. But Chapter 56 onwards are build-up towards the climax, and I'm thankful to everyone who's kept up to the updates since the first post. 
> 
> As always all your reads, follows, kudoses, and comments (from past to present, old and recent) are valued and appreciated. <3 These new chapters also come with my apologies.

 

Caught in the blend of soft light and shadows, Ja'far winced--recoiling from the haze of thoughts that were leagues away. Reality pulled him in. When he looked down at his index finger, a dot of blood had bloomed between the crevice of delicate flesh along the nail. He sucked it, tasting the faint trace of fresh blood. There was a small sting, but it was a welcome relief; as no matter how transient or trivial, any other feeling was better than the sickness that had resided in the moaning hollows of his stomach. 

 

He heaved a deep breath and wiped his slick finger to his lap. Unable to appease himself with stillness, he soon started worrying his bottom lip with his upper teeth, and no less immediate than this did he begin to tap his cold toes against the fluffy carpet. The warm plushness could not warm his feet enough.

 

Although the capital was luminous as it had been from the moment he had returned to the real world, the sky above it seemed to mirror his feelings this evening--a doleful contrast. When Ja'far gazed up through the glass roof of the sunroom, his dark eyes met gray clouds which hoovered over the inky horizon. Even the moon was elusive, hidden in its secret depth of the universe, whose absence probably did not bother most people in Csitephon at the very least. Ja'far sighed. Somehow Sinbad did not appreciate the celestial bodies at night anymore, not the way he used to watch and ponder on them back in the tropical island of Sindria; now, his vision was always gravitated towards the artificial glow of this city he had rebuilt. In fact, Sinbad's consciousness had been tunneled to the glory of this old city, and-- Ja'far would daresay--the fixation was bordering on obsession.

 

The magic shell lay beside him on the couch, its curvy surface a gleam in the night. The side of his thigh near the magic shell tingled, as though it longed for the tool's touch. Like him, the tool had been there all afternoon and through the night for nearly a week now. 

 

After that day he had spent humoring Badr--that only worsened the nausea in him--he asked his assigned attendants to allow him the rest of the day alone. He even requested them to tell the president on this need, reasoning out that the presence of anyone else was cause for discomfort, which in turn led to feeling suffocated. 

 

But the pale man was not entirely lying when he had relayed this request; he was also becoming claustrophobic. Guilt ate at him from withdrawing what little interaction he had with Sinbad and his employees, but trying to deny the gnawing ideas in his mind was more disturbing. Varying possibilities kept him up at night, kept him hugging his knees and vacantly biting at his raw fingernails. Often Ja'far found himself counting every minute. The air was hefty, and the food began to taste stale. The Sindria Trading Tower was turning into a prison to him, in most aspects of his being.

 

And only in this glass hall, this sunroom could he breathe the most--here, where Masrur's understanding company before he departed for Remano, was juggling in his memory; here, where Sinbad was barely visiting; here, where Ja'far could contemplate by himself without the foreboding sensation that he was being monitored by naked eyes. As the sunroom was situated atop most surrounding buildings, the level it was on saved it from the direct line of glowing lights from Csitephon's major infrastructures. 

 

"He must know something," he murmured. 

 

Of course, his king must have had; or probably, he had a hunch about Ja'far's condition. And realizing the extent of his suspicions recently through Badr disturbed him. In truth, Ja'far felt trespassed that Sinbad might know more about Ja'far's body than he himself--the owner, ever did. He had bared his soul to Sinbad--willingly too--through the good and the bad, but at the back of his mind, therein existed that soft yet insistent nag, which kept on telling him: 'What's going to be ever left of you, Ja'far? What more can you give? What else do you need to prove?'

 

But at the bottom of the swirling questions, what was Ja'far to make of Badr's words? He thought hard on it as he barfed his stomach out over two hours ago. Instinct told him that he did not wish to figure out, even when he did want to confirm his wildest, oddest suspicions. He could demand Sinbad what he knew, and then they would spark another harrowing argument that, inadvertently, would point out to the jealous king that: Ja'far had Kouen's essence inside him, in both its malicious and affective sense. 

 

As if the first imperial prince's presence in Parthevia was not enough threat to the president's sanity--even though this was Sinbad's own self-inflicting move. It was entirely Sinbad's decision to bring Kouen in, after all. Obviously, there was a catch there that was meant to punish both Ja'far and Kouen. Which punishment could satisfy Sinbad?

 

In all its irony, Ja'far only wanted to be by himself right now; nevertheless, the loneliness of mostly hiding in the sunroom for a week had left him yearning for a friend. As the night reigned deep, he wished someone, who was not in active part of the brewing chaos, was here to enlighten him: probably to give him answers to questions, assure him everything would work out in the end, and tell him that unexpected things would happen which would reduce Sinbad and Kouen's relationship to apathy. Ja'far sighed yet again. He had never felt so alone.

 

Once, twice, thrice, he reached for the magic shell, only to retract those trembling fingers everytime. It was not even his tool to begin with. Fortunately, the pale man had been able to distract the young and awkward Aker, one of his attendants. He snatched the girl's magic tool from the night stand as she cleaned the bathroom he had dirtied with sick. He could not use his own magic shell. It seemed Sinbad would know what he was about to do.

 

And the intent churned his stomach further. Since when did he become like this? Willing to succumb to tricks, to hide secrets from Sinbad. Ja'far could not help thinking it was Badr's words poisoning him. If he was not entirely afraid of his king before, he was now. And he hated that he did. He hated that their relationship was worsening.

 

He gulped, fist tight at the armrest of the couch. This indecision could not go on. He was left alone mostly in peace tonight as Sinbad was drinking with investors from Imuchakk; it might not be the case tomorrow. Perhaps Ja'far's fears were unfounded; nonetheless, he was gripping the shell like his life depended on it. He had the communication line open. And the wait felt like eternity. Then a deep, flat voice greeted him--an instant calm to the tidal waves in his stomach. Still cold sweat coated his forehead.

 

"Masrur," he whispered and without delay, "I need your help."

 

A beat, then background voices became distant and white noise softened a notch.

 

"What did he do?" the Fanalis said.

 

Ja'far's chest constricted. He did not like Masrur's insinuation on Sinbad; however, a part of him was moved by Masrur's concern.

 

"Nothing really," he said involuntarily, then: "Kouen's here, working for Sin. Under a condition."

 

"So it isn't just a rumor then."

 

"But that's not why I called-- No one knows that we're talking right now. Masrur, something's wrong with me."

 

"Are you ill?" was the immediate question.

 

"Maybe. Do you think. . ." he swallowed to exhale," Do you think Titus could--"

 

And then Ja'far was jolted, as though he was charged by electricity. But was he not? He knew the exact sensation, although it was not as strong as the one he got used to with Bararaq Sei's flow of lightning. Still, the charge was enough to disarm him. The magic shell dropped from his hand to the floor and split into two with an ominous crack. His hand shook, still bearing a remnant of current.

 

"What the--" he gasped before he stood up and spun.

 

His vision tilted dangerously, but he steeled himself. Because he no longer had the privacy of the sacred sunroom. Badr was at the door, staring up at Ja'far with tense shoulders and limbs. More than twenty feet separated them, but the boy felt so near and bigger than the five-year old kid he was. His eyes were oddly ebony, with pupils as round as onyx coins.

 

"You didn't just--" Ja'far started as insight dawned fast, darkening his voice and tone. "You did this."

 

The pale man frowned. Badr blinked and the pitch-blackness of his eyes was gone as if it were never there. His posture had relaxed some, befitting that of an innocent yet naughty child--that he never really was, Ja'far noted. Badr was pouting as he talked.

 

"I'm only keeping Jaja away from her."

 

"Her?"

 

"The woman attached to Baba. She has big and long ears. They're invisible. She might hear you even if she's with Baba right now."

 

"Hakuei," Ja'far scoffed. "'Course it's her."

 

Whenever she could, the creep would lurk around Sinbad during his working hours. It upset Ja'far that his king would ask him to leave his office whenever she was around to bring news from her travel, excusing the meeting as a confidential counsel about top secret projects, those concerning the target market in the Kou Empire. Ja'far would never forget the vivid sting of being excluded to this information. Sinbad had already long presumed his bias for Kouen's country--something Ja'far could not deny at all.

 

Consequently, the pale man had his theories, which he thought were warranted as far as Sinbad was involved. Ren Hakuei could not just be in for the boot-licking to serve her political self-interest alone. Surely there was more after selling her own brothers, especially Hakuryuu, to Sinbad for the so-called stability of their native empire. That look on her round eyes as she laid them on Sinbad could not be mistaken for anything else other than obscene designs and delusions.

 

Ja'far had not the courage to confront Sinbad openly on the matter just yet. He dreaded that it would only end in an endless volley of painful insults: Ja'far's "Are you having an affair with that treacherous bitch?" most likely would get Sinbad's "Didn't you start it with that whoreson brother of hers?" in return. Merely imagining the blazing dialogue could just about kill Ja'far with guilt, more so at the moment. He could only hope Sinbad had the soberness and decency to never beget children with the freaking hyena.

 

And the thought of children twisted his gut. As if the distraught eating away at the pale man was not already troubling him, Badr had to tell him in a blameless, harm-was-not-intended-at-all manner:

 

"I dunno a Hakuei."

 

"What do you mean?" asked Ja'far.

 

"That's just a chicken name. But she has many nicknames."

 

Ja'far's skin crawled. It was not like it was impossible--he had entertained such a possibility before--but to be faced with the truth of her presence so close, so unnervingly close. . .

 

"Arba," he said.

 

The boy nodded artlessly.

 

"Badr don't like her, even though she can talk to the Voice, too."

 

Still taken aback, Ja'far held the back of the couch as he sat down gingerly. The paths of the maze in his brain began to shift and open and lock. He asked, though he had an inkling as to the answer. He wanted to hear directly.

 

"Who is this Voice you're talking about?" he said hoarsely.

 

Then Badr flinched, like any kid did when he was caught red handed in mischief by an elder. His gaze fell to the floor, mouth in a tight moue.

 

"I cannot tell you, Jaja. Baba won't like it. I shouldn't have mentioned the V-- No, you didn't hear anything."

 

Ja'far found himself letting out a sour chuckle. He could not believe his own ears. So this was how it felt to be on the receiving end of Sinbad's great mind at work? To be the threads Sinbad's masterful fingers twisted according to his will, without a care if the fibers hurt? And Ja'far found he did not like it one bit. Not at all. The feeling never matched the sympathy he had felt for those whom had been in Sinbad's way in the past years. For all that Ja'far had vehemently told his king that sacrificing his own belief for pure honor was necessary to preserve the honor of the many, at this moment he could not swallow back the bitterness.

 

"I see. Well, fucking great. None of you ever treat me like I exist then," he taunted.

 

Badr's eyes widened. 

 

"That's not true!"

 

"Sham! Sin just put you up to this. To watch over me. To keep me occupied and distracted. What else did he instruct you to do?" 

 

The boy shook his head fervently, already looking on the verge of meltdown. Ja'far bit his lower lip. He should not vent on the boy. He should not pressure his young feelings. The pale man could attest to Badr's sincerity with his parental fondness for him and Sinbad. Yet. . .

 

"Not like that, Jaja! He only-- me and Baba are worried. And I care lots for you."

 

"It's King David, isn't it?" said Ja'far as he moved towards and reached for Baba. "Why else could you know about Arba? Maybe you're secretly linked to Al Thamen. Maybe you're another Judar out to get us." 

 

When Badr could not muster an answer to any of the questions, small face puzzled and mouth opening and closing without a proper word to voice out, Ja'far clicked his tongue and drew in a sharp breath.

 

"Badr, what really are you?"

 

Because Ja'far had never missed the mystery of Badr's existence, in all the years that passed. His chance resemblance to Sinbad, the natural gifts he had been bestowed with, his sudden appearance in their lives in Sindria Kingdom--Ja'far would not be above concluding that the boy shared the same nature as that of people in Al Thamen. Was that why Sinbad had taken in the boy?

 

Face crumpling, Badr wiped a little hand to his eyes. There was a pang in the pale man's chest at the poor sight, what with his soft spot for children, in particular for Badr, but Ja'far would not allow himself to fall for it. He was too high-strung now, operating mainly by the dictates of his fears and uncertainties. So he pushed and pushed. Tired of the helplessness, an edge grew to his voice.

 

"How come you're more than aware of 'these' things? Including my connection to Ren Kouen," Ja'far added in afterthought.

 

"You're being bad again," the boy yelled, deflecting Ja'far's demands. "We gonna be family! Baba promised. But you're replacing me and Baba again!"

 

"Badr," gritted out Ja'far, his patience running thin, hand pulling and clasping the boy's arm, a clasp which would leave prints on Badr's babyish skin later. "You have to give me details. Listen, there are things that I must understand here."

 

"It's better that you don't," Badr whimpered.

 

"The hell you bratty cast-off nitwit has any fucking say in this!" the pale man snapped.

 

Badr's eyes welled in a blink of an eye. Heat seemed to radiate off his small body that could probably fry the air around him. Ja'far's words might have been too harsh for the boy, but Ja'far had been extremely anxious with that call for the entire night, then Badr had to butt in and cut the only chance Ja'far got to a proper line. He bombarded Ja'far with all his dubious riddles. Moreover, his constant taking side with Sinbad just about frazzled Ja'far's already wired nerves. The pale man was breathing hard, his pulse racing.

 

"I'm sorry, Badr--" he managed through tense jaws.

 

"You're not! You're a liar."

 

And then there were black crackles of electricity crawling from the floor where Badr stood upon. It was snaking toward Ja'far. Higher, and higher. Flick and spark, flick and spark. As if Badr was not aware of the power he was releasing, he just kept shaking his head, rubbing at his eyes.

 

"Badr, what're you doing?" said Ja'far, heart thumping faster and louder.

 

"I hate you! I hate this Jaja! You're not real!" said Badr, nostrils flaring, eyes gleaming of blackness as he was stepping back from the door and across the lit space in the hallway. "Bring back my old Jaja!"

 

Straightaway the pale man got up to him, then his world swayed and ignited, his feet losing ground. Badr burst into a wail that just about shattered Ja'far's skull. The jewel embedded to Ja'far's forehead burned, scorching, like it had dropped to his fair skin from the blast of a volcano; the rushing heat made his eyes water, the searing pain seeped into his head like a lava flow melting the skin. Was Badr doing this to him? The agony might have felt slightly vindictive. The sickness he had been suffering for months was akin to an ant bite in comparison. Screaming his throat raw, a keening that would cascade to the floors below, Ja'far doubled over and crouched in on himself until his frame collided against the floor. 

 

As much as he loathed passing out in the long days before--losing what little control his body possessed--he terribly wished for it now to block the torment from that darkness, for his consciousness to give in so he could escape the white-hot wrenching. He would throw anything for reprieve, to numb his nerves from the scalding sensation that had reached through his bones. How long had the torture been going? Every second equaled hours, as he coiled in on himself.  Why was no one coming for him? Couldn't they hear his shrieking agony? Surely the walls were not that closed off from the noise. Did not they care anymore? 

 

And perhaps the inferno had ingested him after some unknown stretch of misery, even consuming his sense of space and time. All his ajar eyes could see was nothing but an everlasting expanse of rising mist, which was cloudy to his sight, and perhaps every sinew, every tendon, and every tissue in his body had been fried because he did not feel the fire in his flesh anymore, though the strain of his muscles was prominently tender, and the steam wafting from his fair skin was palpable. When he peered down to survey the rest of his body, strangely he found his limbs and torso were still intact. He propped himself up on his elbows, his vision getting used to the white majestic haze. Instinctively his finger searched for the jewel on his forehead. It was not there.

 

"Looking for me?"

 

Ja'far shuddered. He had not heard this voice before. He had not encountered a voice as ethereal and hypnotic as this one before. It was akin to the melody of trees in the softness of early morning light after an evening rain. The wonder with this voice was. . . it was familiar. Like the warmth seeping into the breast when he was greeted by a long lost friend, though he knew this was their first acquaintance. It came to Ja'far right then and there that he was not in the real world, because this voice was not earthly. A spirit that had spoken manifested in the air surrounding him. 

 

"Show yourself," said Ja'far, his words echoing as though he had tossed it to the mountains, uncertain if the voice even really passed his throat.

 

Silence hung with the continuously rising mist. Thankfully there was no abiding heat in the haze, and he noted that moisture was not in it as well. The space felt like it defied nature, like that nameless dungeon he had been in for thousands of slumber. Occurence was nil for a long moment; Ja'far's heart sank at the prospect that he might have gotten himself trapped in another dimension again, only this time he was on his own. 

 

"As you wish," was the due reply.

 

And the mist before Ja'far ascended to a slow dance, fluidly twisting and molding itself into a implacable figure till it drew form and had produced a body far wider and thicker than Ja'far's frail humanity. The mass was bigger but proportional, chiseled and dipping in the best places--a balanced figure. Ja'far's gaze was arrested in awe with the unworldly transformation overhead. It was statuesque. Like a divine sculpture made for gods and goddesses. His brain kicked in, recognizing the outline of well-formed limbs, of thighs curving upwards, of line dipping and bulging further still until memory had no choice but to sink in. The shape of human, yet not quite.

 

"A djinn," he said, without meaning to.

 

The figure unbent to reveal its pure height, shadowing Ja'far, with its bluish-white flesh of spiritual beauty, gracing him a smile as fresh as spring and sweet as morning dew. Neck long and untarnished, limbs of grace. Clad in flowing robes that were as white as the untarnished clouds, hugging the voluptious shape--perfect curves of breasts and derriere and thighs--the djinn stared him down. Ja'far could not move, suspended by the celestial appeal. This must be what a goddess of the elements looked like.

 

"It took such pains to meet you, my king. You're a witness to what toll of effort it required. Dormancy causes pain when awaking."

 

He was becoming lightheaded for a new set of reasons. So the gem embedded to his forehead had been housing a djinn all along? But--

 

"You got it wrong. I'm no king-- I'm no king vessel at all," stammered Ja'far as he got up to his feet.

 

The heavenly smile widened, stretching shiny lips, crinkling those bright emerald eyes beneath long lashes. They gleamed as that of polished and finest and rarest gem offered to the noblest of kings and queens in the South. Sinbad himself had a pair of earrings made from emerald, the most precious even, which he had stored a decade ago in the treasure room of the Sindria Castle along the rest of his worldly possessions. It would have been a waste if he had discarded the jewelry. Knowing Sinbad, he likely did not. Ja'far was certain there was no duplicate of it in the entire Seven Seas.

 

"Oh, yes. You're not the king, dear Ja'far. But to me, you are a vessel. Definitely are."

 

"Impossible," said Ja'far, shaking his head. "I'm a household member. I already serve Baal's household."

 

A delicate laughter, then the djinn flicked her elegant fingers.

 

"What does it matter to my sphere? I have to say Baal's domain is crude and dull. Honestly, I don't know how you stand the barbarian."

 

"What is your name?"

 

The djinn sighed, and then she yawned. The purr that followed sounded like that of a kitten.

 

"What do you want to call me?" she said.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I said, 'what do you want to call me?'"

 

The pale man had read about fickle deities dwelling in lush and verdant regions far northwest from the boundaries of the Reim Empire. They were said to be beautiful beings, hidden beneath a rainbow bed of flowers during spring and summer, and lying with snow during winter. Whoever met with them was said to get lost for weeks in the woods, and sometimes would emerge free from the mountains a season past. Legends recorded in ancient tomes had told of their caprice clothed by their blinding loveliness. Apparently, the humans they toyed with could forgive them if only for their appeal.

 

"I'd like to address you with your real name. Please."

 

The djinn curled a lip in brief musing.

 

"Hmm, that is troublesome. I can't even recall the last name I was given nor the first one. You see, dear Ja'far, I'm different from the rest. Well, I'm the djinn of dreams and faith and exclusions. I have the natural right, don't I? I have never exactly adhered to the norms of Solomon's followers. In truth, I haven't surfaced for an immeasurable time until now. I'd rather sleep in my beloved dungeon alone than waste energy in fruitless pursuits. Alas the dungeon's gone for this particular lifetime."

 

"You've been there in the nameless dungeon."

 

"Yes," she said, and her voice fell into a childish tone. "You woke me up, you and your friend. Very rude intrusion, indeed."

 

"But you never appeared to us. All those days."

 

There was no hiding the frustration in Ja'far's words. They could have turned the entire dungeon upside down, and still there had been no clue to lead them towards a concrete release. No challenge to overcome, no opponent to defeat. And their plight was due to an unbelievable dungeon Judar had raised out of nowhere, which, most unfortunately, had been a dwelling place of a lazy, lazy djinn, who was also infuriatingly rebellious, and judging by the conversation so far, likely temperamental.

 

"Well, 'cause it's tiring," she whined to prove her point, her beauty faltering in its shine to Ja'far. "Goodness, dear Ja'far. Can you imagine? I'd have to stay up and play games with you humans over and over. That would've disturbed my regular repose."

 

"Repose?" Ja'far shouted, his words ringing, bouncing from the surrounding mist. "It's taken us many years trapped inside! People outside your dungeon had waited for ages!"

 

"It's not my fault that I was called from the Deep, and suddenly you two were there. And believe me, I've slept better and longer than your time inside. That was just a shallow wink."

 

The pale man groaned and growled, brushing through his hair with his fingers until he scratched his scalp. The djinn was not even sorry for their suffering, not in the least for the sheer dullness, the agony their absence had caused, the eternity of waiting, the imprisonment, the constant drowsiness. . .

 

Thoughts surfaced. Then Ja'far felt as if he just got a whiplash.

 

"You did something to me," said Ja'far, dark gray eyes narrowing. "In that dungeon. . . you made me sick. . . and fall asleep all the time. In fact, your possession of my body now made me suffer worse."

 

"I know."

 

"Then fix it!" he roared, spreading his arms open.

 

The djinn stared and stared, not bothering to move an inch or less. Her expression was inscrutable. Ja'far intended to put out with her whimsical self. Since she had claimed to be her djinn, she was bound listen to his master's commands, right? Was not that how it worked between a djinn and his or her conqueror? Then again, hope wavered when he recalled what he went through in her dungeon and when realized what he was going through outside of it presently.

 

"Kardia," said Ja'far, going hush, his shoulders slumping. "I will name you Kardia."

 

With the ends of her mouth curving slowly, Kardia quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow. Ja'far had to lose this round with her.

 

"Why thank you. That has a lovely ring to it; the sound suits me."

 

It turned out Valepor was not the worst follower of King Solomon; however, Ja'far still had to try his luck. He would not know when Kardia would be communicating with him directly as easily as it came with normal dungeon conquerors. It might even take decades before he could ever rely on her support. Nevermind the years to come, anything could happen in hours or days with his predicament. The potential alone was heartbreaking.

 

"I need your help," he pleaded, head down. "My body has gone strange. I won't dare think about the possibilities of what's taking place insi-- This-- It's scaring me, Kardia. It's hurting the people I care for. Whatever you've done, whatever had happened, please undo it."

 

Kardia sighed and crouched down. He looked at Ja'far lovingly as a mother would to her infant yearning for his mother's bossom. Her voice had gone soft, like cool winds that kissed the grasses before sunrise in the cusps of summer.

 

"You haven't absorbed any word I've said, dear Ja'far," she said ruefully. "Unlike that of Baal and the others, the principle of my power is an. . . exception. There's a reason I am elusive and asleep for thousands of years. My nature precedes me, and has always done since. And then surprisingly it has inclined to choose you in this age."

 

"It shouldn't have been me. Sin and his household members--we aren't able to enter dungeons anymore."

 

"Because my power accepts you. It likes you. My power has a will of its own. It can take several forms according to the deepest wishes of the soul for the most blazing of spirit."

 

"Wishes?"

 

She nodded. The light lilt to her voice had vanished. Ja'far's pulse raced. He had not ambitioned to become a king. Sinbad was his king.

 

"I'm the only one with this ability from Alma Torran," Kardia continued. "The first king of mine once dubbed it as a 'gift'. The truth is it's a lost magic, like that wondrous scale off the hide of the most precious dragon race. I am an abnormality. This so-called gift can turn against its master or mistress, if it wishes to do so."

 

"So you've turned against me."

 

"No such thing. I just fulfilled your wishes."

 

"I never wished for anything until now," Ja'far said. "I want you to return me to normal."

 

Kardia squinted, the glint of her emerald eyes as sharp as that of a honed blade. For a second, the pale man feared she might attack her own king vessel.

 

"Didn't you really wish for anything?" she said.

 

"I haven't told you a word before this. You were simply acting on your own. If you can fulfill a wish, then I have a real one now."

 

"Your rukh has spoken far louder and more honest in my dungeon. Words are futile liars, dear Ja'far. They're unreliable. A human can wish for something, and not really yearn for it. A human may not even be aware of what he truly seeks."

 

"I seek solutions to my problems! Not the other way around."

 

"Wishes have spirits too, entrenched in your rukh. Don't underestimate unconscious will. Human wills take form and weight and time to manifest themselves in the physical world you live in when the rukh blend and permits freedom."

 

These sentences did not make sense. They should not make any sense, but meaning struck him. With Badr's words reverberating in his head and Sinbad's contempt and despair ghosting his memories, Ja'far stilled. So still was he that his joints and muscles ached. He even forgot to breathe until he let the harried words out through clenched teeth:

 

"Kardia, what is in me?"

 

Silence stretched on, and then Kardia said:

 

"Legacy of kingship."

 

More beats of silence. A pair of emerald eyes met a pair of human's dark orbs. Eyes stinging, lips closed but quivering, Ja'far whimpered--a stifled cry. He could not hear the heartbeats thumping from a moment ago. Maybe his heart had even stopped pumping blood to his rigid veins. For a moment, he could not feel. A blank, soundless prelude. Then there was a deluge of sensation.

 

"I'm a man! It's--"

 

"Unheard of," supplied the djinn, "in this world."

 

"--wrong, and yet you let this happen to me! You turned me into your clueless victim--"

 

"The moment you started sleeping more in my dungeon meant my power has become attached to you."

 

"Why?" he yelled, stepping forward, voice booming louder with further rap.

 

"There's inexplicable comfort for my spirit inside you. Humans will never understand."

 

"So I become a damn lazy cat like you for the rest of my life?"

 

"You're too preoccupied. You'll manage once you learn to control--"

 

"Are you crazy? Djinns aren't like this; they're not wretched. You're not Solomon's djinn, are you? Admit it! You're with Al Thamen, too! Judar conspired with you."

 

"Judar is just an insufferable--"

 

"It's you then," said Ja'far. "You used dark magic on me! You did it to-- to--"

 

The pale man wrapped an arm across his stomach. His other hand tugged at the hairs to one side of his head. Tears edged his eyes.

 

"--to curse me. You cursed me."

 

Kardia's features distorted ever so slightly. The pale man looked up at Kardia, but could not see anything past the spread of cloudy air over her head. Her ensuing responses felt distant, muffled, as though she were speaking to him while he drifted under murky water. He could not taste the air around him, and yet he smelled the bile rising from his stomach. His consciousness and body seemed disconnected. He might as well be taken by the waves.

 

"The rukh of your wish had been dormant for a long time, but it existed. An irrational and foolish wish that you've been brewing. A figment of 'what if' has existence. Dear Ja'far, you cannot deny this to me nor to yourself," said Kardia. "However, it's not just your will that has borne the wish. My power could sense another delusion coinciding with your own. You agreed to it."

 

"I didn't."

 

"You did because you cared. At first, it was just a whim, and it could have remained just so--simply a mirage, a fantasy, an absurd dream. But external influence has brought on courage. It became realization."

 

"Nonsense! I don't know what you're spouting about--" the pale man rasped, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't want this."

 

Eyes narrowing, lips in an unforgiving pout, Kardia lifted a finger, twirling mist around her perfect snow white nail. She began to speak, though her words came out as a long croon carried on by the winds. The melody bleeding from her lips made Ja'far's skin tingle--a music that was beautiful yet heartwrenching. As she spoke, Ja'far's lips tingled, remembering the cold feel of Bararaq Sei's carved pattern on them. 

 

"That night you fell asleep while indulging your selfish heart. Again, your found yourself trapped. You couldn't let go so you resort to fantasies that brought temporary comfort."

 

"Stop."

 

But Kardia was merciless.

 

"You have set foot on two paths," she said in that wickedly hypnotizing rhythm. "Your sin started with a memory--lost, woven, remembered. You betrayed your beliefs, your kingdom, your friends, and your king."

 

"Shut it!"

 

"You knotted ties that you couldn't keep. Hope was scarce. So you just wished to be forgotten and in return leave a part of you, another memory."

 

"No, that wasn't what I want."

 

"And what's the best memory you could give than that of your own flesh? Isn't that what you--"

 

"I wasn't thinking that way," Ja'far said, voice low and breaking. "I never thought that. . . I didn't mean it to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be real."

 

"Think of this situation as you will, dear Ja'far," said Kardia, "but legacy is what your soul has been seeking. It's a wonder but the principles of this world agree. Unfortunately, I could not tell yet if this is the answer to your everything. Whether you accept the fusion or not, it's still my duty to protect the contract of rukhs. I whisked you away, so that wicked boy's burst of malice won't corrupt the ongoing fusion. It wasn't the first attempt of intervention. You mustn't stay in that place anymore. This is the most sensitive stage. Nothing must stop the coming of the legacy. Even you cannot stop it, especially not you."

 

And then Ja'far heard his voice hollowly saying:

 

"I've been in union with Sin."

 

At this, Kardia's face clouded. 

 

"Rukh have their wills. He cannot simply claim the legacy."

 

Ja'far's knees buckled. He unraveled. He wailed and bent on himself in pain, all the while his hand balling against his lower abdomen. Kardia remained crouching before him, watched him burst and wither over and over. But he was human, no matter what--or who--he carried, and energy left his frame, leaving him meekly weeping, caressed by the never ending mist. He would never look at mist the same way again. Was this leading to where it might all fall apart?

 

"Was there--" he squeaked, then tried again but failing, "in another time and space, had there been. . ."

 

He could not even complete the words, as weary as he was. But what he managed was adequate for Kardia, because she took pity on him by sprinkling a dust of her wisdom--a sobering wisdom, nevertheless.

 

"Yes, there had once been a similar wish granted through my abilities, a blend of different rukh, a creation of will and passion. There had been a vessel too like you, ages and worlds ago."

 

Ja'far closed his eyes. 

 

"There was a birth," he said.

 

Nodding, Kardia smiled, as though reminiscing a distant yet fond memory.

 

"In Alma Torran, there's a singular fruit," she said. "King Solomon."

 

Clouds swallowed Ja'far as he was whirled elsewhere; he knew then that it would be a while before he could tell Sinbad about all of this. A confession he hoped he had enough heart left to make.


	55. Moonlight 55

 

Though Titus got along well with Ja'far when he and Sphintus visited the island country of Sindria several years ago, he was not particulary close with Sinbad's right hand; hence, it concerned him that Ja'far had resorted to contacting Masrur and hinted at needing a magi's help. Ja'far even sounded to have done this in secret. Of course, Titus knew the pale man's background, his story, and he definitely knew about the scandal that amused and puzzled nobles and warriors within their circle for years. 

 

Over the flow of drinks and food during banquets in the past years, Titus would hear exchanges of courtier's varying impressions of Kouen and Ja'far's fabricated relationship; it all sounded like court gossip that had gone too twisted and sensational, but when Mu Alexius came home from his eastern journey and shared his tales (that were his direct experience in supporting Ren Kouen on the said affair), Titus was awestruck. Having inherited more than 200 years of memories from his predecessor, Titus could tell that the affair was more outrageous than any romantic ballads spun by olden bards--not because the lovers were men, but because Sinbad and Kouen had gone to great lengths for their rivalry, and inadvertently involved all else crucial.

 

Sphintus once joked that Titus better be careful to avoid accidents that might cause memory-loss; under such condition, Sphintus reckoned Mu Alexius would make a gullible Titus do embarassing maneuvers in bed and convince him that he had been doing thus from the beginning. As if embarassing maneuvers had not happened in the heat of their shared passion before, but their connection with one another was far different. Titus's bed had always been accessible to the two men, no hard feelings inclusive.

 

"It bothers you," said Mu across him on the dining table, nursing a mug of cinnamon tea. "Well, his call did get cut on the most dubious moment."

 

"Masrur thinks he's in a serious pinch with nobody else to turn to."

 

Sphintus nodded.

 

"Ja'far seems like a man of fortitude," he said. "If he needs a magi, then it must be an extraordinary request."

 

"I don't think you should get involved yet," Mu said grimly.

 

"Masrur begged me," said Titus.

 

There was a resigned sigh.

 

"I talked to Masrur. He's itchin' to get to Ja'far, but I commanded him to stay put for now. We don't know the actual situation, and we don't want Sinbad's narrow eyes on us now that Ren Kouen is forced under his wing."

 

"I'm afraid Mu's right," said Sphintus, squeezing Titus hand on the table. "Sinbad is sensitive when it comes to Ja'far."

 

Titus leaned back against his high-backed chair, opening and closing his right hand around his tall magic wand. It was not just a coincidence, was it? That a week after sensing the Extreme Magic, Ja'far was hoping to reach out to him. He let his magoi crawl out and be taken by the winds, to join the breeze of the oceans beyond and feel for him. Parthevia was still in a mantle of restless rukh, still due to the supressed and stored metal vessels Sinbad had been hiding and keeping from their masters, still due to the presence of Al Thamen in its peripheries; however, there was a recently additional sensation. At times, testing the state of Sinbad's place sent a foreboding feeling. He did not like what Sinbad could be up to soon.

 

Contacting Sinbad was the proper course, if they followed decorum among nobilities and persons of authority, but what would Titus say? That he wished to speak about Sinbad's plans for the world and his treatment to his lover, who was also in an official capacity as his chief secretary. For all they knew, Sinbad was aware all along of the call Ja'far made to Masrur. Titus would not put it past him to tweak his magic tools, to assign them rukh signatures, so he could spy on chosen people. Sinbad was not a magician; he did not even study a single course at the Magician's Academy in Magnoshuttat, but his knowledge was a singularity. With his innovations, the proofs were already redundant.

 

Too bad Aladdin and Yunan were hard to get hold of with his senses since the night of the distant Extreme Magic. Surely, they felt the mysterious burst of magoi too. Titus sighed. He made to stand, then he froze instantly, grip around his wand, the other supported by the edge of the table.

 

"Yunan," he echoed.

 

"I have him, Titus," said Yunan, their voices audible only within their shared minds.

 

He blinked. Yunan sounded strange, so distant to the calm and composure  he usually possessed. And then instincts made sense.

 

"You don't mean him."

 

"A djinn delivered him to me."

 

But Ja'far belonged to a household. Sinbad's household.

 

"The nameless dungeon," Titus said, cold sweat beading on his forehead. "So that Extreme Magic involves an unknown djinn."

 

"That manifestation was not even the onset. There's a fusion of rukh, a product of bonds, and it is bearing fruit."

 

Titus frowned. Yunan seemed to have heard his perplexity, or in this case his denial to what those words meant. 

 

"Titus, Ja'far has become a life vessel."

 

The world flashed into different colors before Titus's eyes. He was certain he had replied, but somehow, along the circuit run of thoughts around his brain, the initial response got locked in his throat. Varying interpretations of Yunan's revelation battled it out inside his head. 

 

He sat back down gingerly, getting curious looks from Mu and Sphintus. They could not hear Yunan. They did not hear what Yunan was saying. Even if they did they would think it downright outrageous--the most far-fetched joke in an early morning as attendants went to and fro, serving them cakes and fruits. Titus's free hand covered half of his face, projecting like he suddenly got a headache. Soon he would feel the throb to his temples. He felt it coming in waves. 

 

The urge to ask if he was all right was written all over Sphintus's face. He contained it, though, knowing when Titus was actually speaking to a fellow magi through telepathy. Sphintus claimed there was a different glint to Titus's eyes when they communicated inwardly. Mu got the hint from Sphintus's reaction and kept quiet. Neither resumed his breakfast.

 

Titus set aside the universal logic and natural principles applicable to ordinary humans. He contemplated Yunan's words, breaking them down, going beyond. If there was a "fusion", it meant Ja'far's human body could absorb and store rukh of people with whom he had an intimate contact. Ja'far could allow others' magoi and rukh in him. Their rukh could be utilized for something. It could transform and materialize.

 

Reim's magi was bewildered. He was trying to understand how this became possible, and then it dawned on him what was rather very obvious: before Ja'far was a djinn conqueror, he was a household member. Household members could assimilate, although Sinbad did not allow the rest of his household to do this. 

 

The combination of principles--from being a part of Baal's household and owning his own djinn--made it so that Ja'far's assimilation turned him into a life vessel. Eyes wide, Titus cursed under his breath. Several degrees of danger came with such a new power. Absorbing extensive amounts of rukh, more so mixing it with one's own, destabilized bodies and messed up minds. How did Ja'far survive both an Extreme Magic and assimilation and still manage to be conscious enough to ask for help? Did Ja'far even know what was happening in the first place? What was this djinn capable of? Why did it have to be a fusion of rukh? Did David or Sinbad intervene?

 

Another curse escaped Titus. Mu leaned towards him, and Sphintus stood up. For decades Al Thamen had been searching for a unique pool of power, a medium easy to contaminate like what they did to Matal Mogammet. So far, Sinbad qualified as the foremost candidate as an effective dark medium, even though he was unbelievably controlling Al Thamen's priests now. But with the pressures upon Ja'far, and the conflicts he had to face, he might just curse his entire fate. And when Ja'far did, Al Thamen would exploit him and the fusion.

 

"Has he crossed the threshold too?" Titus asked Yunan after many minutes of what felt like an eternity of contemplation, wondering how long it took Yunan to recover from the news.

 

"He's not fallen to depravity yet," said Yunan. "I'm afraid how Sinbad responds in person to Ja'far's condition will be the last straw. Ja'far is already too vulnerable."

 

"Do you foresee a limit to Sinbad's singularity? For him to actually beget with Ja'far--"

 

Yunan's sudden and amused chuckle that reverberated in their shared minds was out of place. Why was Yunan reacting like this when the situation was beyond disquieting? Titus was just about to berate the older magi when the latter spoke.

 

"It's not that simple, Titus."

 

"What are you on about?"

 

"Not from him," bleakly said Yunan. "The life forming inside Ja'far was not sired by Sinbad."

 

Chills shot down Titus' spine.

 

oooooooo

 

With clasped hands, elbows on knees, Yunan watched him. Yunan watched Ja'far staring at the far wall behind Yunan. His dark gray eyes were vacant, as if he was stuck in the process of coming down from an intoxicating potion. Those eyes were a mirror, reflecting the sizzle of flames on the nearby hearth. He had not eaten a pinch, nor sipped a drop. He was just sitting back on the low chair, his thoughts probably skittering into a dark place.

 

Yunan's forehead creased. Indeed, the present world was unique, abundant with surprises, but this--this was the unforeseen he would remember in his next rebirth from the sacred palace, in the next worlds a magi's presence required.

 

"Can you feel the rukh stirring?"

 

"I feel sick," Ja'far said blankly.

 

"I sense the fusion from here, becoming prominent. It's as though the magical existence reaches outwardly farther by the minute."

 

"The growth's really going to happen then?"

 

"It will," said Yunan, choosing his words carefully. "I guess it should."

 

Ja'far blinked slowly.

 

"I'm responsible," he said, still not looking at Yunan. "I dreamed of an opportunity to escape to solitude, so I don't hurt them anymore. I didn't know my destiny wouldn't allow it. Destiny bestowed me something else instead. I don't know what happens next."

 

Ja'far's casual mention of destiny alarmed Yunan. The disturbance to Yunan's territory was like no other. It was as if a pebble fell down on the clean grass whose rukh he had missed to register, then all of a sudden the pebble sprouted vines that cleaved the barrier of his protection. A few hours had just passed since the crack of intrusion in the Great Rift. It was only a quick entry. A mysterious djinn, obscured even from the dimmest shadows of Alma Torran's history, came and left her charge. Yunan thought an existence of a stray djinn was just a fantastic rumor from days old. She was amiable, trusting and explaining the phenomenon with solemnity that left Yunan aghast.

 

"Whose side are you on?" Yunan demanded.

 

Her aura was strange, but uncorrupted. Yunan had met creatures like her before, whom were serene yet zealous. He guessed Aladdin felt her presence too although the latter was deep in the heart of the Dark Continent, guarded by the Rift.

 

"My dear Ja'far," she said.

 

Yunan's brows wrinkled.

 

"Can King David reach you?"

 

"I'm free of his influence with this," she said, glancing down at Ja'far. 

 

"Djinns shouldn't have been capable of moving between dimensions without permissions."

 

"I don't need one. I create my own code."

 

Djinns were supposed to be subjected to their conqueror's will. Now it only seemed Ja'far was conquered by a djinn's whim. The rest of the djinns were not travellers of dimensions, either. Yunan doubted that Sinbad exactly knew her identity; nevertheless, he would not be ignorant for long if David pressed for action. Their only reassurance was that even though Sinbad's wisdom was on the brink of defying the nature of the entire world, many knowledges were still unknown to him.

 

"The fusion is pure, Magi. You strongly feel this. It cannot be tainted by depravity, else the essence of the will shall be lost. I am to care for my vessel and the fruition of the wish in him."

 

Looking at the pale man's state, Yunan's heart swelled.

 

"Can he endure? Ja'far has suffered so much already," he whispered.

 

"Connected destinies allowed the fusion to take place."

 

"I fear the day he can no longer handle the despair. He's still a person who has history. He'd nearly succumbed to depravity when he was little. What keeps him intact after all these hardships is already a marvel."

 

"What my master brings could be golden fortune for times to come, could be not. Only the events that follow can tell."

 

"Is Sinbad aware?"

 

Kardia was silent for so long that the implication disturbed Yunan.

 

"King Sinbad is a challenging man, Magi. In spite of not knowing the facts yet, he had already tried countering my signs. King Sinbad was forceful, conquering my vessel in every way he could. His subconscious is one of the sharpest there are. Somehow he reminds me of King David when he was young and less known."

 

"But Sinbad's rukh is also attached to Ja'far."

 

The ardent bond clung around him--a scent that could never be matched and had always remained there on Ja'far: continuously respiring, circulating, pumping through ever since Ja'far became a part of the king's household in flesh and spirit.

 

"Sinbad's half-fallen," added Yunan, relying on the mercy that the king still had half-command over his own power and nature. 

 

"Funny. His lingering presence doesn't disturb the fusion. My master could still bring out the good in him. Hope remains."

 

Even so, Sinbad would be furious. Sinbad would be coming Yunan's way fast. Gyokuen would be able to sense the disturbance among the gates and walls of dimensions; she would report to him, and Aladdin's peace away from the external world would be threatened. Yunan would have to face forces from Al Thamen sooner than expected. Whether days or weeks, that much time would not yet favor Aladdin. Yunan calculated the early risks and probable losses. Hakuryuu still had not spoken to his oldest brother. Their reconciliation was one of the cards they were counting on. Alibaba and Morgana still had not reconvened with Alibaba, who thankfully was in the Kou Empire to support Kougyoku.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Ja'far asked, his voice aquiver.

 

"The future."

 

"He needs help, Yunan. He needs me."

 

"To be honest, you're not capable at this point. Is he worth the danger to yourself?"

 

Ja'far swallowed back a tear. He laid a hand to his stomach. 

 

"Sin is worth it, always will be worth it," he said as if to convince himself. "You chose him, you should know best."

 

Yunan smiled painfully.

 

"It's unbelievable how stupid you can be, Ja'far. You were too young back then to resist the pull of his existence, but having grown up and seen him at his worst, to willingly surrender your whole life and future to him--it's too much. You let him take over everything. In a way, you also pushed him to become who he is right now."

 

"Am I the only one who did? You were also charmed; you led him to Baal's dungeon."

 

"I came to know better. He changed, Ja'far. I was forced to withdraw support and review my plans, which you also did for a while under some condition. You've got a chance to emancipate yourself from these binding emotions. Ren Kouen received your forgiveness, didn't he?"

 

Ja'far's eyes glinted, like the shine of a blade in the dark. He was akin to a battered wolf, who would attempt to pounce still at any creature that crossed his mark in the woods.

 

"It's no reason to abandon Sin," he said resolutely.

 

They watched each other sharply, until Ja'far averted his wet gaze and slid his body down to the floorboards, curling in to himself.

 

"Sin and I need to speak."

 

"I don't think that's a good idea."

 

"He's looking for me. He cannot lose me again, Yunan. It will be extreme for him."

 

"A life here is at risk."

 

Ja'far raised his head, propping himself upon his elbows.

 

"Sin won't kill me," he said in a shaky voice.

 

Yunan wanted to debate that. Only Ja'far. Yunan had never met anybody else that put so much faith on a single person who might inadvertently sacrifice even his loved one in pursuit of forbidden power to manipulate destiny. It did not help that Ja'far was always willing to give everything away for his king.

 

"How about the small life inside you?" said the magi.

 

Ja'far wrapped his arms across his belly, bending his body as though afraid to expose his middle. The reaction was instinctive. It was why he sensed the threat as soon as he found out about the nature of the legacy he was carrying.

 

"That's why we need to speak. Sin has to know what's truly going on; he must understand."

 

Yunan gritted his teeth. He stood up, fists trembling on his side.

 

"For once, can't you switch off your delusions and face the truth?" the magi snapped, voice rising with forthcoming words. "I'll spell it out for you: Sinbad will not allow Kouen's child to live."

 

"But the child's mine too," raged Ja'far.

 

"All the more he'll intervene. Sinbad isn't that boy you and I met. I'm afraid his mercy on you has been tested enough."

 

Ja'far fell silent, his frame dropping back down the floorboards. His eyes were puffy, lids swelling from endless tears that couldn't fill a river enough to release his anguish. The freckled cheeks below barely contained flesh that stopped them from looking hollow and mere bones; his milky skin was as pallid as clouds in gloom. His clothes hung to his thin body, all of which testaments to how Ja'far had been faring so far in the last few months since his return. Yunan knew Ja'far could not be forced beyond any capacity--whether physical, emotional, or magical--to engage in further conflicts.

 

Here was the man who received less credit than he deserved. Here was the man who had always been behind Sinbad, content to love and live on his king's noble shadows. Having not met Ja'far, Sinbad would still be the king of legends. The current of destiny would still flow from his hands. But without Ja'far, Sinbad would not have possibly held out this long against the pressures and agony of being the only one of his kind. And for such devotion, nobody was above Ja'far. Yunan admired him, more than he did for warriors and magicians. Although Yunan himself was a magi, he did not possess the same power that Ja'far had: the power to never waver in his faith on Sinbad, despite the weaknesses of their own humanities.

 

Sighing heavily, Yunan went to sit next to Ja'far. He regarded him, feeling the tingling aura sent off by the strange mix of rukh in the latter. He found storm and thunder in those dark gray eyes. But clarity remained on them as pure as a looking glass, reflecting soft flames from the hearth. His eyes still promised courage and action.

 

"Aladdin fought him and Arba two years ago," Yunan told him, letting the weight of his words sink.

 

A beat, then Ja'far inclined his head, a tiny movement. Grim yet plain understanding passed across his features as light as breathing. Perhaps at this point, after what he needed to face therefrom, little else could faze him about Sinbad's dealings. That, or Ja'far had already speculated much from his own observations.

 

"Sinbad intends to change the nature of the world soon. In fact, he may be ready than expected. Since the world summit, he's been striving to secure great sources of power without discrimination. Along Al Thamen's dark reservoirs, the best pools of magoi are Solomon's sworn djinns, since they have inherent and oldest links to Alma Torran."

 

"And the channels through the djinns will be their dungeon conquerors," said Ja'far. "He needs them to alter the future course of fates."

 

"Yes. It's the only reason he'd kept Ren Kouen alive," said Yunan, frowning, "and you condone."

 

"Does my opinion matter? Whatever his plan is, it buys En more time until I can think up of something," admitted Ja'far.

 

"Before the world summit, I have pledged to assist the imperial prince if it came down to a battle between him and Sinbad."

 

"Even if the grounds of battle are sheerly personal?"

 

"I made the pledge."

 

The pale man chuckled without mirth, shoulders shaking faintly.

 

"You chose En over your own king vessel. No wonder Sinbad loathes you."

 

"Indecision doesn't favor anyone," Yunan said pointedly, as the pale man's reasoning got on his nerves. "Look what it's turned your life into."

 

"I have oaths to each of them, Yunan. Fulfilling one doesn't require me to break the other."

 

"Do you honestly believe you can save both kings?"

 

"I do," was Ja'far's immediate answer.

 

"This is incredibly selfish of you, Ja'far. There may come a time you have to let either Sinbad or Kouen go."

 

"Not from my hands; no I will never."

 

"You can't?" scoffed Yunan.

 

"I can't," said Ja'far.

 

The magi exhaled heavily, massaging the gap between his brows. He muttered soft curses under his breath, though he had already anticipated the pale man's willfulness and passion bordering on self-disregard.

 

"The Kou Empire has a secret army," he said. "Long before the rift with the Kingdom of Sindria, Kouen was already preparing for an all-out war. He realized that relying on his subjugation generals and forces weren't enough to secure their nation against foes."

 

When the magi saw the trouled look on the pale man, he squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. Yunan remembered that it was the same expression he wore that day when he visited the personal library of the first prince. Kouen's revelation implied many things given his bitterness towards Sinbad. It worried him that Kouen would resort to inhumane alternatives to serve his purposes against Sinbad, whether political or personal.

 

"He and his brother Koumei planned to mobilize their special soldiers if Al Thamen turns against them. They felt it wise to set aside some laws to protect their country, so the second prince headed the secret project and employed magical healers in the eastern land."

 

"They have soldiers that can use magic," inferred Ja'far.

 

"They don't."

 

"Then how is this army special?"

 

"The army cannot die anymore."

 

"Immortal?"

 

"Not really," said Yunan, reluctance coloring his voice. "These soldiers' bodies can operate even after defeats in the battlefield, thousands of them moving as though they're alive. Simply speaking, they're undead."

 

"Are they using dark magic?"

 

"I wasn't informed of their methodology, but I won't be surprised if they do. The research facility was also hidden from the highest officials and nobility because the activities were opposed to the spiritual laws of the empire's traditions. Kouen didn't tell you."

 

"No, he didn't," Ja'far whispered after a moment, wringing his fingers continuously as Yunan relayed the information.

 

The magi nodded to himself.

 

"Of course, he can't without discussing the terms with Koumei first. It's his idea, after all. In truth the younger brother is more formidable in terms of war fighting. If left to the second prince, I doubt he'll hesitate to use such weapons to conquer the entire Seven Seas."

 

Dark eyes regarded Yunan. 

 

"You were to support this army if the Seven Seas became deeply involved and threatened the sovereignty of the Kou Empire. You promised to do that too?" pressed Ja'far.

 

"I had to. Sinbad was alarming the balance of the world. Having half of the world in his hands might lead him to repeat Alma Torran's history. But in the end, there wasn't a need to interfere. The events in the world summit prevented possibilities. Also, the special army remained inactive because of Kouen's absence in addition to Koumei's injury and forced exile."

 

"Why are you telling me these?"

 

"Because we mean to work with Kouen and his brothers soon to stop Sinbad. The special army is going to be involved."

 

"Aladdin has agreed to this?" asked Ja'far, incredulous.

 

"If the circumstances demand it, yes. Hakuryuu is also on our side," said Yunan, noting Ja'far's disbelief. "Over the years, a lot of events passed, loyalties shifted, and old ties were renewed. We're at a crucial point in history, Ja'far. Sinbad needs to open his eyes now."

 

He needed to accept that he could not change everything even though it hurt and the pain of the past remained, Yunan thought ruefully. Beats stretched on to several minutes. The pale man had that vacant look again, the lids over his eyes becoming heavy as the conversation wore his feeble body on.

 

"You're all working against Sin."

 

Yunan grabbed his shoulders, shaking him as he leaned in.

 

"We're preventing him from crossing a path to doom and absolute regret. Ja'far, he wants to change the lives of generations upon generations. He doesn't realize his will won't make people happy, including the sons and daughters of your comrades' lines and everyone else down the future. What Sinbad wants is not the cure he seeks for his pain. You do understandy why we're doing this, don't you?"

 

Ja'far blinked many times, shut his eyes as though willing his consciousness to hold as he processed the situation. He swallowed then looked away. Of course, he understood. Nevertheless. . .

 

"Return me to Parthevia as soon as possible," he said weakly, "as soon as I regain strength. Please don't let Kardia interfere."

 

"I can't believe you," said Yunan, hands falling from the latter's shoulders, feeling utterly let-down.

 

"If I'm not there with Sin, who else will anchor him? I admit our relationship has seen better days, and I'm scared," said Ja'far, hands over his belly, "but I shouldn't leave him alone. I can't leave him alone with David like this. I will talk to David if I must."

 

The way the pale man could not fully meet Yunan's gaze only meant he had a plan of his own; whatever it was, Yunan felt he would not want to hear it. Frayed, Ja'far pressed both palms on his temples. 

 

"Are you out of your mind?" said the magi.

 

"Yes! I have always intended to deal with that blasted scumbag myself. I could sense him sometimes, observing me through Sin. There were strange moments when Sin wasn't acting like himself, and then he'd speak like he's--" Ja'far breathed wearily, running shaky fingers through his hair as he continued, "like he's got his mind elsewhere while talking to me. I'd ask if he was all right, but in a blink of an eye, he'd be the same Sin only I know. I told David, Yunan. I once told him to not mess up with Sin, and--"

 

As Ja'far went on--finding release by stumbling forth with a long string of words, his feet practically a step away from the precipice of falling apart--Yunan's shoulders sagged, his heart sinking as he stared at Ja'far. All this time, for decades if he considered how long David had been dwelling in Sinbad's spirit, the pale man was too close to dubious company. No wonder Kardia was adamant to keep Ja'far and the fusion away now. How easy it was that David could also cling to Ja'far after Sinbad.

 

"--don't know who I'm really with sometimes. I may be fooling myself; however, I might tap something, Yunan. Anything."

 

When Ja'far finished his bumble, he closed his eyes. Sharing that much exhausted what little energy was left in his body. Yunan got up and rummaged through the chest in his room. Upon coming back, he found the pale man lying on his side, back against the wall. His breaths had gone quiet, pallid lips parted. The magi covered his lithe frame with a thick blanket. Crouching before him, he stroked the damp fringes off Ja'far's forehead, fingertip lingering on the emerald between his brows. The flames in the hearth were about to sleep too.

 

"You might die," Yunan said.

 

"I know," Ja'far said.

 

The magi's eyes roamed his features as the latter succumbed to the pull of unconsciousness. He settled himself on a low stool across the hearth as he waited and waited. Aladdin spoke to him briefly. Titus joined them for a while. Several hours later, a prickly sensation shot up Yunan's neck. He peeled his eyes calmly then turned his head towards the ceiling. Ears twitching, he got up on his feet as his lips thinned. 

 

She came, as they had expected.

 

oooooooo

 

The research facilities and laboratories of the Sindria Trading Company took up two entire buildings lower to the adjacent main tower. These buildings were linked by a six-gated tube, all made of glass walls and metal frames and magic scanners. Special access stamped by the president was needed in order to enter the research department, plus a higher level permit for those who worked in the labs.

 

After Ja'far's disappearance--a sickening cycle of evil joke from the universe--Sinbad had locked himself up in his own executive laboratory. In this room that had never been open to anyone else, he habitually poured days and nights on concepts and prototype magic tools for the past few years. The executive lab was where he conceived most business agenda. At the end of this week, he was supposed to present two product proposals: a face-to-face communication tool and a self-defense weapon to rival the one recently released by the FanFan Company.

 

But today, not only did he call off showing the prototypes and withheld explanations; Sinbad also destroyed them, reducing the tools to bits on the floor. There was a strange weight in the air, the room lavish with fluctuating currents. The lights were flickering every few intervals, and the fixtures were swaying a little even though there was no wind that could get inside.

 

The president's shoulders seemed to carry the weight of several armors as he stood before the metal-top table, palms flat and heavy on the cold surface, his tense shoulders high and caved in. He had been staring down at nothing, listening to a voice exclusive to him.

 

"It's not the kid's fault."

 

"I'm not an idiot. Badr triggered something powerful," Sinbad said in a voice that could slice diamonds and freeze water. "My concern is why the situation remains unfixed."

 

"Arba will find him soon."

 

"Every hour that passes feels like a lifetime to me. And the longer I wait, the more I doubt Arba's intention. I swear if she tries another funny thing between me and Ja'far--"

 

"Rest assured I won't allow that too."

 

Sinbad did not answer for a while. He straightened his back, eyes falling half-lidded. He was not moving in the next moments, thoughts ticking along, remembering David's promise. The twinge of his brow was unmistakable--a hunch he would challenge. He stressed his words gingerly.

 

"Ja'far truly concerns you?"

 

And then David became quiet for a while. King David, legend of Alma Torran, the father of King Solomon, blood of Aladdin, would not pause in thought for a human being, yet he just did. Sinbad was aware that David held back information from him, claiming Sinbad should be left ignorant of some things to avoid tipping off the balance of the universe too much. Yet this pause sounded different. It was not hesitation or loss for words or elusiveness.

 

"Ja'far fascinates me," David said at last, a sweet color to his voice. "He is neither impressed nor wary of me."

 

"Though he honestly doesn't like you around."

 

"Hm, but he accepts my presence."

 

"Because of me," said Sinbad.

 

"Because of you."

 

Because of him, David developed interest in Ja'far. Although David knew his weaknesses and feelings, the territorial side in Sinbad wanted to warn him, remind David that Ja'far was to stay untouchable despite their deal and connection. At the same time, Sinbad found it curious that David would be intrigued this much by another human, though to what extent this interest would shape into remained to be seen.

 

The president stepped back from the work table. He strode to the wall of stainless steel then pressed a palm on the cold, slick surface. There was a soft beep before one of the steel partition swept upwards, sliding and disappearing into the thin recess of the ceiling. A clear view of the setting sun greeted Sinbad through the glass wall. He narrowed his eyes. Vivid orange swallowed the city and beamed to his face, painting a fiery glow.

 

"You aren't telling me about this djinn he harbors."

 

"No, Sinbad. That djinn cannot be touched even by singularities like us."

 

One of the president's theories had been right: Ja'far unknowingly acquired a djinn and defied the natural rules among dungeon conquerors and their household. His other theory was that the djinn belonged to Ren Kouen. Sinbad thought the imperial prince could have placed Ja'far under a new djinn's protection despite their separation. Between the two theories, the latter was more plausible as the magic principle worked similarly with the way Zepar operated. Moreover, it made sense as traces of Kouen's rukh was evident in Ja'far, a trace that aggravated Sinbad's senses to no end; hence he summoned Kouen to judge the theory himself. Finding Kouen clean of metal vessels did not alleviate Sinbad's suspicion, so he had him stay in Parthevia until he could grasp where the metal vessel was hidden, only to be faced with clues that Ja'far himself might have gained his own djinn. 

 

"So you also deny me of the djinn's name? Surely, David, you can divulge that much."

 

"You may need to ask Ja'far. The djinn is wily, a different class of character from Judar or Zagan or your own Valepor."

 

David knew a lot about this then, Sinbad thought. He refrained from commenting further about that.

 

"I'm not comfortable with Ja'far being a king vessel," Sinbad said. "The djinn seems uncontrollable. I don't want its influence adding to his depression."

 

A depression Sinbad was also guilty of.

 

Welcoming the blinding shadows of the sunset to his golden eyes, he unconsciously rubbed a thumb over one of his fingers, stroking the carved ring around it with the pad of his thumb. He had not wore this particular ring in a long time, but the circumstances induced him to. He could not further risk Ja'far's safety. Sinbad was willing to incur his beloved's resentment to his decision if it meant securing him from forces that would break them apart. He thought nothing more could scar him after the solitude and betrayal he had to endure from the pale man. He was wrong--yet again.

 

The second Sinbad had felt the rupture in his realm, an intense shiver bolted down his spine. Badr's sudden gush of magoi was a swish compared to the ear-splitting shriek of unknown power that occured of out nowhere. This rush of magoi was a livid reaction to a disturbance initiated by the boy. Arba's expression was just as mystified as his, and when they rushed to the scene from his office, they found Badr alone in the sunroom where Ja'far was having his reprieve in the past week. Badr was on the floor, frenzied, snot on his face, digging in vain on the carpet with his little hands, demanding Ja'far's return in between his squeaky apologies.

 

Ja'far vanished from that spot as he was screaming his lungs out after a row with Badr. Sinbad's first instinct was to issue an order to arrest Ren Kouen, who was presently interrogating rebel groups caught in the outskirts of Csitephon; no arrest took place, however, as David's voice interrupted the tempest in Sinbad's head. David declared the first prince innocent from the disappearance. Ja'far was taken by a djinn, he said. Ja'far's djinn--apparently revealed now--was the one responsible. Sinbad needed to get ahold of this djinn. He wanted it more than others.

 

Not even a minute later, Sinbad raged at David for holding off full disclosure. Arba's apathy was blamed, Badr was berated, the sunroom was vented on. Pipirika came a few minutes later, tongue-tied at the way the sunroom looked like a boat beaten by a storm in the middle of the wild sea. The glass ceiling was gone. The top level of the Sindria Tower was closed off from employees. Repair would take weeks, Pipirika's staff told the president. A full renovation was required. Nobody dared ask how the wreck happened. Pipirika understood enough when Sinbad told him that Ja'far was missing.

 

The sun had retired. The horizon was trapped between hard pushes of blue-purple and weak pulls of fading red-orange. Stars were blinking faintly, scarcely screened by scales of gray clouds.

 

"You're thinking Zepar is the solution."

 

"For Jafar, I'd break the law I made. For his sake, I will rely on my metal vessels again."

 

"My concern is another matter. Zepar's abilities might not be enough to manipulate Ja'far especially now that his djinn is activated."

 

"No," said Sinbad. "Ja'far shouldn't be a doll. But he's tired, and I have to change this world soon to erase Solomon's design. My Ja'far deserves a break from these ongoing disturbances."

 

There was a lull in their conversation. Then--

 

"Will you help me with that?" asked Sinbad.

 

"Ahh," said David as though this epiphany was the soundest he had ever been privy to. "Of course. Of course, Sinbad. You need to grant Ja'far some uninterrupted slumber. It's reasonable given his current state."

 

"When he wakes up, the world will be perfect for the two of us to live in peace. We'd be the happiest."

 

But as Sinbad said this, his heart felt heavy.

 

00000000

 

Something kept him from fully rousing. It was as if chains held him down whenever he was about to jerk into awareness. Whenever he thought he had escaped a world of frantic dreams, he would find himself trapped in another one. Endlessly running on a never ending loop in which Ja'far forgot where he was going to. Ranging from old to new, faces whooshed past him; voices--laughters, shouts, murmurs--flowed; scenes and places rolled. Then things did not feel like dreams anymore. The rumbles and crushes from far away were becoming audible. Every now and then there was a explosive spark behind the veil of blackness to his eyelids.

 

"Kardia," he heard himself calling, voice echoing to a void.

 

His djinn did not respond in words. His fists opened and closed, struggling. Heartbeats resonated, thumps bouncing against the walls. He sensed the solitude of being inside a bubble. 

 

"Yunan isn't here, Kardia."

 

And then he realized why. The tingling sensation below his stomach warned him. The fusion was afraid for both of them. Peril was near, so near. The fusion was reaching out to him, communicating. It was not safe for him. In an instant, energy fired through Ja'far's veins, fueled by the deepest part of him that cared. He cared, cared so much.

 

"It's all right," he said. "I'll save us. Kardia won't let them harm us."

 

The jewel on his forehead burned in time before the deafening blast. Dark smoke dimmed the horizon as pure white mist erupted. Clouds rolled fast, devouring the vile magic that permeated the air. At last, Ja'far's body was awake too. Amid the haze above, he looked down on the black dust that a moment ago was Yunan's house in the Dark Continent. He put a reassuring hand on his abdomen.

 

"We're fine," he whispered to himself, chest tight. "We'll be fine."

 

"Found you," a hair-raising feminine voice crooned.

 

"Ja'far!" yelled a familiar one, Yunan's.

 

The pale man turned towards Yunan's direction. The magi who had been protecting him, and Ja'far suspected protecting even Aladdin and others in the Great Rift the entire time, sounded incredibly strained. He was fighting the witch and had been overpowered. 

 

When the clouds deliberately parted to show him the magi, Ja'far gasped. To say Yunan was battered to his knees on the earth was an understatement. Half of his body was covered in blood, and one of his eyes could barely keep open. He was one of the ancient magi believed to be so powerful, yet he looked no different to a human soldier helpless to the tricks of a fierce magician.

 

"She's not here to return you to Sinbad, Ja'far," yelled Yunan, laboring to get up. "She's here to kill you."

 

Hands clenching, Ja'far bit his lip hard. Heat rushed to his skin, searing the back of his eyes. Arba was indeed double-crossing Sinbad. All along, his king had been terribly mistaken to think he could influence her and Al Thamen to fulfill his goal. Dread washed over Ja'far. David could not be tamed; David would fail his king any moment while Ja'far was here. History would repeat itself.

 

"Don't say that," said she to Yunan, chuckling. "I came to this valley for Aladdin, but won't it be rude of me if I neglect to pay a visit to Ja'far as well?"

 

With a flick of her wand, the cloud dispersed around her. She was on the air too, other hand resting on her hip. The whites of her eyes were black, pupils bigger. Though she bore the face of Ren Hakuei, none of the gentle beauty of the first imperial princess showed. She looked every bit as eerie as a possessed Gyokuen.

 

"My, my, my, Ja'far. Who would've ever imagined you're a flimsy dungeon conqueror now? Silly Sinbad. No wonder he's fuming again, and even our King David is curiou--"

 

Arba stilled as if she was turned into stone in midair. Her cheerful tone faltered to complete halt. Her eyes almost leapt out of their sockets. More than a hundred feet separated her from Ja'far, yet he heard the hitch to her otherwise steady breath and the roughness in her throat. She opened her mouth, but not a word came out. She shook her head, stared down Yunan accusingly, and gaped back at the pale man. 

 

Ja'far leaned forward in a defensive stance, stomach curved inwards. He trusted their assailant's shock to ease soon. Arba would not hesitate to attack him again by then.

 

His skin crawled as she felt her invasive gaze running down on every part of him. Ja'far's long flowing and nearly diaphanous robes--its color of soft sunlight over milk-white skin--rustled as silky ribbons of mist wrapped around his legs and bare feet and exposed arms. A sparkling chain of emerald striped across his slender hips and back, while impeccably gnarled gold adorned his delicate wrists, ankles, neck, and forehead. His moonlight hair had grown back to the length it had when he was still in Kardia's dungeon, swaying with the cool wind about. The only feature standing out against the beatific appearance of his djinn equip was the jade-ink tendrils painted on the upper half of his freckled face. The curls and patterns accented the darkness of his bottomless eyes.

 

"Dear Ja'far," whispered Kardia for his ears alone, "we cannot be here any longer."

 

The pale man glanced at Yunan. White rukh hovered near, trying to heal the poor magi. But that would take time. Another streak of magic was tugging at his body, wanting him to take a step back.

 

"Don't oppose me with this. You musn't engage her," Kardia warned her master again. "The woman's magic will pour out and sully. This time we need to seek the fair magi."

 

"We cannot just leave Yunan like this," he protested mentally, watching Arba clutch her head with both hands in frustration.

 

"This battle is not ours to take. Think of the fusion you're carrying, dear Ja'far. The fusion's hardly complete and far from forming into human flesh. It's still too young to be capable of remotely anything."

 

"She'll follow us anyway."

 

"The magi could still buy us time."

 

What Kardia implied disturbed Ja'far. A being as vital as Yunan should never be a sacrifice for him.

 

"Unforgivable," breathed out Arba acidly, now recovering from the stagger through her outburst. "The existence of this forebearing power! With someone like you? You--a mere shoe-brusher of kings! No, no, no, you must be kidding me! Unforgivable!"

 

The realness of it flashed before Ja'far's eyes, as lucid as the fear pumping against his chest: the possibility that from this moment on, he might not behold Sinbad nor Kouen nor this future he was cocooning in his body again. He wasn't strong enough, far from it. He had too much to lose. Kardia was protesting, yet she was also close to relenting to his stubborn streak. Because despite the current odds, Ja'far instinctively believed in one thing--he felt a familiar being coming--so he braced himself.


	56. Moonlight 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, been a looong time. Super busy with studies and work. Gosh, been a few years since the fic started and I think the difference between the early and recent chapters are quite evident. Hahaha. It's my first fanfic ever, and never thought it'd grow this much. I am very grateful for all of you who's read and followed the story. Thanks much for comments, kudos, and bookmarks. <3
> 
> I was planning to post new chapters when everything is done until the epilogue, but I thought it may look like the story is on hold. So here, an update. 
> 
> Have a blessed New Year! <3 Happy Year of the Rooster!

Arba attacked first. She raised her staff, held it with both hands and swung it down, sending a force so vile Ja'far cringed. He could hear spine-chilling whispers coming from the raging beam, an amalgam of laments firing forth. The mist around Ja'far shifted and morphed into an opaque and concave shield before him. But Arba's beam was strong. Kardia's shield was crackling against the pressure. At his heels, Ja'far felt the crawl of chilly blackness towards him. He closed his eyes, and the jade-ink patterns on his face became luminous, a glow against his dark gaze. When he looked ahead, the earth rumbled and a spring below burst directly to Arba and caught her within the pressure, trapping her in the massive jet of water. Her screams were ear-splitting.

There was silence except for the water still jetting skyward, received and absorbed by the clouds over Arba's trapped body. Ja'far narrowed his eyes. By then guilt was a familiar feeling. It upset him, nonetheless. There was no way Arba would die easily, particularly not by his hand, but she was in Hakuei's mortal body. Ja'far never thought twice of this counterattack; however, a part of him was inwardly dreading the harsh consequence. Hakuei was still Kouen's sister, and he wished to evade an explanation to Kouen on this if Hakuei's human form could not be revived.

The jade-ink patterns on the pale man's face stopped glowing. The spring vanished. So did the hole it came from. Only steamy smoke lingered. Arba dropped to the ground with a sickening splatter, her body unrecognizable from the water burns. Ja'far looked the other way. He clenched his fists as his stomach churned.

"Now," warned Kardia in his head.

He nodded to himself and flew to Yunan's side. The magi's wounds were still open and bleeding generously. As soon as Ja'far reached him, Yunan clasped his forearm. Blood and dirt from his palm stained the radiance of Ja'far's skin.

"Leave," Yunan said intently, "but don't go to Sinbad."

Ja'far was about to argue to that, but he turned around at the unbidden noise. It was that laughter from a body so horrible and gut-chilling to squint at. Then in a blink of an eye, the skinless flesh was right in front of him. Ja'far cursed as he withdrew like he had been charged and stung. He shuddered endlessly, breaths heavy in mixed relief and alarm, as he realized that Yunan had just engaged Arba in that split-second so she could not touch Ja'far. The pale man imagined a single brush of her finger on his person was enough to taint him and the fusion. He still wanted to fight her, though. It was only a matter of minutes before Yunan was defeated. There was no time to recover.

"Can you believe this?" happily said Arba as he clashed staffs with Yunan.

Her skin was quickly mending, her lips growing back over her bare teeth. The surprise attack did nothing to her at all. It was as if she had infinite reserves for her power. Arba was grinning and shoving her way to victory. She spoke with disgusting mirth. And Ja'far thought she'd been addressing Yunan until he heard what she said next. Upon hearing her, the ground might as well had been hollow beneath him. It instantly felt like Ja'far had been knocked off his balance by a cruel gust.

"Ja'far did something amazing again," she said. "Any thoughts, Sinbad?"

"No," gasped Ja'far from where he stood, his feet ready to jump at her. "No, not from you--"

A sudden and blinding purple blast hindered Ja'far from advancing and swept Yunan off until his body flew and rolled against a distant wall of boulders from the impact. Yunan could not move anymore. The pale man gritted his teeth. He clasped his hands before his chest and conjured white hot beams. He shot the rays, but a flick of Arba's wrist and a sway of her hand was all she needed to divert the attacks elsewhere. The rumble of rocks shook the land. She still had her back on Ja'far as she watched Yunan's limp frame, which infuriated Ja'far further. Then she spoke again, her voice a poison to Ja'far's nerves, continuing as though there had not been a gap in the telepathic conversation she had initiated with Sinbad. Ja'far's strikes that relentlessly followed failed to deter her speech.

"Yes, yes, be glad I found him. Because guess what?" said Arba, turning to regard Ja'far over her shoulder, one hand perched on her hip, the other waving in her defense from his attacks. "He's got a new family."

Ja'far shuddered. "Shut up," he bellowed, trembling all over, throwing what force he could toward her. 

He was ignored.

"What do I mean?" Arba said, gesturing dramatically. "Oh, don't you get it? That thing you're suspicious of. Ja'far and Kouen's rukh have merged in Ja'far's body... Come on, Sinbad. You're smart. Use your imagination. If you don't want to, ask Elder David for confirmation."

The pale man could no longer control himself. He paid no heed to Kardia's incessant nagging in his head. With his shield open, he lunged at Arba, charging with the speed of sound and aiming a white scorching ball to her face. The contact was explosive, a rain of scalding power. Ja'far himself had to raise his forearms over his face to brace against the resulting heat that glowed with air. Arba was nowhere to be seen after the ball splashed and formed a moving cloud that enveloped her, swallowing her whole and chewing her magoi. But soon after, the cloud thinned and came apart, dispersing further heat that could slice like a thousand droplets of knives. Arba supported herself on her staff, with cuts and bruises spread on her skin, her legs beaten. She was angry, and she made that known.

"Speechless now, Sinbad? Your poor Ja'far has betrayed you once more. Soon he'd be a father," she said with mocking contempt, lifting her staff and stirring pitch-blackness from the horizon. "I bet the child will look like Kouen. Haven't you noticed? The blood of the Ren family runs dominant on their offsprings."

Ja'far felt his chest might blow up any second. His head was swimming. He must do something. He soared from the ground, extended his hands, fingertips twitching with the current of gathering mist. In this fight, he was better than his old self, what with the new power he held in his body. He could survive this much because of Kardia. He could throw more attacks despite his vulnerable condition; still, he had no chance of completely winning against Arba. She was an ancient magi with Al Thamen on her beck and call. A dungeon conqueror of Ja'far's kind would not be able to destroy her for good. Although his strength could last some more, the pale man was also starting to feel the limit of his human body--right there, on the ache of his feet and the twinge to his shoulder joints and the throb in his muscles. 

"You have no right to be involved in this," Ja'far raged.

"Ah, but I've had orders from your lover," Arba shot back with that infuriating calm. "I'm just reporting as instructed."

"Sin didn't tell you to kill me," Ja'far said.

Arba darted him her venomous smile.

"Well, no," she said, eyeing Ja'far's middle with blatant malice.  "I wonder if I'd do him a favor, though. Don't you agree that he'll be eternally grateful to me once that abominable mix of yours is gone? If you'd be willing to cooperate, perhaps he'd forgive you."

The pale man ground his teeth hard. Blood was a sour taste sipping to the floor of his tongue. His throat closed at the pressure as the nerves on his temple tingled and came pronounced. He shut his eyes tight, seeing dots of black and red to his eyelids. The jade-ink patterns on his face glowed once more. This time, however, the curls at every end stretched out like growing roots, marking the rest of his cheeks and dragging downwards on his pearl-white skin, coloring his neck, painting his collarbone, and reaching further down to his feet. The tattoo glimmering on his body attracted Kardia's elements from his surroundings, amassing the power Ja'far needed.

"Please," Kardia said. "You'd suffer what you're intending."

"They will be here soon," Ja'far replied on his mind. "They'd pick up where we leave off."

"You haven't mastered me yet. Severe emotions keep you up and moving right now, but you'll crash before it's over. Hiding will be much difficult."

Arba laughed a distance across him, taunting Ja'far with insults that cut deep. Thunder slashed the skyline above her as if called on by her staff. Whatever she was up to would be ready any second.

"Stubborn slut," Arba said. "D'you think you can mask the amateur you are with theatrics? I see from here the extent of your paltry abilities. Why Elder David is intrigued with you is beyond me. You're just a pretty sucker."

Ja'far unclosed his eyes. His feet and hands were burning numb from the hoard of power. His chest was constricted, muscles contracting. The fusion cradled at the base of his middle was excited. Any second now--

"What if I don't wish to hide?" he asked Kardia.

"Ja'far--"

A massive, eight-pointed star appeared before Ja'far. The running edges crunched with frost as gigantic thunderclouds emerged from the star. Intense heat and cold clashed.

"Extreme Magic: Kardia," said Ja'far in a solemn voice as he threw his hand forward, light emerging from a circle on his palm. "Deluge of Nightmare Tempest."

Arba's eyes widened, before she was consumed in an instant by the colossal attack. The seemingly unending rumble and earthly explosions and her shrieks from jumbling directions almost gave Ja'far an ear fatigue. Ja'far got Arba, a close call before she was able to toss the first blow. The mouth of the Dark Continent was drowned in hot miasma. Everywhere Ja'far looked was dyed in white haze that gave the place an eerie and deserted atmosphere. 

Kardia's Extreme Magic would last a while. Ja'far was relieved that Yunan was still unconscious when he released it. If the magi was awake, he'd be stunned and drugged by the chaotic visions of his fears. Ja'far shivered then bent over. He himself wouldn't wish to become a victim by a crooked power as that of Kardia's. He had enough nightmare as it was. Ja'far clasped his hands over his mouth, hoping to stop himself from throwing up in the air.

But as moments ticked by, he felt his stomach sinking, falling deep. Cold sweat trickled down his collarbones. He was not only crashing from the power he had just used; he was also being hammered by the resulting weakness. His vision swayed. Sounds faded in and out of his hearing. He could hear voices, from his past and present, swirling in an unidentifiable mess, of the good and the bad.

"I'll destroy you and your future," Arba said wickedly, her voice pained, from a direction Ja'far could not tell, "as Sinbad destroys Kouen. Bararaq Inqerad Saiqa!"

"What--"

The last thing Ja'far saw was Sinbad's lightning slicing through the mist and shooting straight for his eyes. The white scar to his shoulder and upper back stung, as though he was being branded, reminding him of the other half of the fusion he was carrying. Tears pricked his eyes. Was this how things would end? With Arba using Sinbad's signature of power against him? Was this the punishment that was due for his sin? Terror was a rapidly wringing feeling, reducing him to regrets and fervent wishes caught in the storm before everything turned to black and dullness. 

 

oooooooo

 

Unease was bane to Kouen's nerves. He had adequate hours of sleep during most evenings, but he would wake up the same: strained, groggy in the mornings, the sensation carrying through the afternoon. He blamed the dull work Sinbad was immersing him in. Intercepting illegally armed smugglers and rebels was child's play. Interrogating them was sheer boredom, even though he knocked in some force, masking it as defense, when they became violent. He needed an outlet, and he would get it where he could. He did hold back as talking to faces he had just smashed against walls irked him up more. Kouen had long gotten fed up with this kind of routine when he was twelve in his homeland. Doing it in his thirties in and for a different country was simply enduring an insult.

Rumors were scant in the outskirts of Csitephon. What he managed to sniff, he already knew: the decline of a few ancient nations, the emergence of a new trade system, the insignificant affairs of the world. They talked about him, too. On his rounds, he received people's curious stares and belated whispers behind cupped hands. None of them were exactly trying to be discreet. It did not bother him. He welcomed the mill of random stories. He took it as one of the ways to catch up on happenings over this side of the world. On some days he tuned the stories out, though. Hearing plenty about Sinbad was like chewing spoiled food. There was only so much praises and awe for his nemesis by ignorant others that Kouen could take.

But he smelled a "situation" when a message was relayed through his magic tool. Pipirika had told him to take a short break from his duties for the day--an order to standby when he was on a raid to contain unregistered magical medicine. She gave no reason for the order which was apparently cascaded from the top, and Kouen did not inquire. His job was just a pretense; Sinbad was not stupid enough to think outlaws would have a clue as to where Hakuryuu was. Though they indeed were linked to Hakuryuu's old allies, their activities hurt less than a mosquito bite to the International Alliance. Sinbad was not serious about them. He could whack them like they were nothing to a fly if he really wanted to.

A stoic, royal knight Kouen had seen twice in the company of Ceylan arrived at the site after the call. The royal knight did not belong there--two hours away from the center and coming in without Ceylan; hence, Kouen had expected that he was to be specially taken into the Sindria Trading Company as soon as possible. Perhaps Sinbad was done with his mammoth games and was wont to discard Kouen now that Sinbad had tormented Ja'far with his guilt trip. An hour later, Pipirika called again to say Kouen was free to resume his task at hand. Just like that, without offering an explanation. No acknowledgment. The royal knight, after having just stood by to observe, just left.

Something was on. Sinbad changed his mind, and Kouen could only speculate as to why. Was Ja'far all right? Did he intervene for his cause again, which Kouen hoped he did not? Was the Kou Empire at risk? There were so many possibilities, every bad scenario spinning in his brain.

It was a little over midnight, and Kouen had just gotten back into the unit where he stayed with the children. The arrest on the hijackers ended up a messy mission that had taken the whole afternoon and most of the night to settle. After a quick check to each of their bedrooms, he found Ma Mo and Ji Chun asleep and safe. He closed the door behind him quietly, then perched himself on the couch. Sweet incense was still in the air as open windows were not the norm here. Nature was in the form of closed buildings and concrete woods and cement meadows. The traces of Ji Chun's another attempt at clairvoyance before bedtime lingered. Out of over two dozen attempts to contact Koumei this way, Ji Chun and Ma Mo succeeded only thrice. Last night seemed to be a failure since the children did not wait on him.

Hands on his face, the first prince sighed. Using the magic tools was equal to revealing everything. It had been their plan, his and Koumei's, to contact Yunan and Aladdin through clairvoyance. A different channel from the joint rukh of the siblings meant a smaller chance of a possessed Hakuei interfering. He wished to get in touch with Ja'far this way, too, but he couldn't be reached.

Kouen was aching to see him again, to speak soft comforts to him, to make sure the pale man was complete. A strange thing--or imagination--but Kouen could sense his beloved's fears. It was their invisible connection, present in the beating of their hearts. If this had been years ago into their chaotic relationship, he would have laughed. Even now, even after those bewildering times together, it all still felt like a dream--to have his feelings finally, unbelievably returned. Perhaps it wouldn't compare to the eternal bond between Sinbad and Ja'far that he'd invaded, but Kouen reckoned he'd be content so long as Ja'far was there.

However, "some dreams were nightmares," as Koutoku, his imperial father, once told Kouen when he was young. A skull-ticking chill rushed up his spine in his solitude, and it was instinctive to snap a sharp eye at the door of his closed unit. Something was going to happen here, not waiting for him to be ready.

He didn't hear them yet, but he felt the malevolence move faster than the ensuing footsteps. A fleeting second passed, one that was packed with all of his cherished memories--of his childhood, of the distant time with his family before the war that broke and twisted their hearts, and his only, only beloved. 

"Ja'far," he breathed, like a prayer before a storm. Longing surged into his chest in a flash, the sensation thrashing against his ribs without warning.

The stillness inside the unit was disturbing. All Kouen could hear were his heartbeats, pumping true fear into his veins. He wasn't afraid for his own life, but for the lives far more precious than his--those dear lives that he had to shield with his. All the same, Kouen couldn't die. If his life was taken now, Ja'far would lose hope in changing the destiny he was entwined with, the destiny of Sinbad.

Kouen stood up cautiously, and with light footsteps went to the corner where he left his Alliance-provided weapon. It was a third-grade sword tinged with laugable magic. For Kouen's prowess, it was merely a sparring tool for the best child-soldiers his generals once trained in the eastern regions. Still, it would have to do as he would not let himself be subdued without a reasonable fight. His physical abilities were still much superior than Parthevia's guards, as long as magic was not involved in fights.

The feeble light from the hallway that was slipping beneath the thin gap below the door against the floor had suddenly disappeared. Kouen could tell there were several feet and shadows blocking the line of radiance into the small space. Then the door to the unit beeped. So much for the security passes he'd been given and the code he'd recreated. 

The slow slide of the electric door grated his nerves. Their assumption that they could just catch him unaware in the middle of the night was an affront he would like to address by making the first hit, which he did exactly, by stepping to where they wouldn't see immediately and thwacking the first curious head with the hilt of his sword, targetting the vulnerable temple. It was a messy and forceful hit, the body thudding down by his feet, skin breaking with blood from the wound.

The scuffle that followed almost destroyed the entire unit. It was a rolling haze of blows, swings, screams--complete violence. At the outburst, Ji Chun, realizing the situation soon after the Kouen's headon strike, was fast to stir from the bedroom. He promptly emerged and fought with his father, using his hands and what sword he'd appropriated, defending and attacking whenever chance presented itself; despite being the less powerful of the two siblings, Ma Mo also decked two adult men with her ample combat skills. Even so, the number of opponents rushing in after the fallen ones overwhelmed the two children. Kouen, on the other hand, was endlessly engaged, making it difficult to fully extend his protection toward them.

"Get out of here!" he shouted to Ji Chun as soon as his sword landed through one of his opponent's chest.

Indeed, the children were trained; however, they hadn't experienced real battles against enemies this many. Although their actions were swift, responsive, and thoroughly calculated, Kouen could smell growing panic from their young bodies. Ma Mo, in particular, was gradually showing signs of nervousness and dwindling energy with her evasive movements. The armed men were losing their patience with the brats defeating their comrades; they had become more aggressive with their attacks to the children, and if this went on, Ji Chun and Ma Mo's adrenaline and sense of survival would lapse before the night was over. Kouen could not have that.

"But--" Ji Chun faltered.

"Now, Ji Chun, Ma Mo!" bellowed the second prince. "I need your help, and you know, it won't be here."

Ma Mo stumbled on a dead man's foot, falling on her back. A big and old soldier about to crush her shoulder with his armored weight screamed in pain at the sword Kouen swung across the back of his legs. The first prince lured his opponents to where he could cut the attention from Ji Chun and Ma Mo. The boy grabbed his little sister and resolutely threw in vicious kicks and punches, latching at the opportunity to get to the door. There would be several men in the hall, which made it dangerous to pass through, but Ma Mo had the presence of mind to hand a trick ball to his big brother. As soon as they were past the unit, Kouen saw with the corners of his eyes a sudden flash of all-consuming light, erupting from a small explosion, followed by the lightning-quick descent and intrusion of black smoke into the room.

It was an old trick Ma Mo had learned from one of Kouha's books. To think she was saving one for the best occasion egged on the first prince to fight more fiercely and employ magoi manipulation to deal with multiple soldiers at a time. By now, the children would have already gone the opposite direction and likely had found a secret space, whether in the ceiling or in large tubes, to hide before completely leaving the building.

While Kouen's body was operating automatically against every remaining threat in the room, questions overflowed in his head. If Sinbad wished to eliminate him, he would not have it this way. Sinbad's hatred of him was so immense that he would absolutely want the pleasure of finishing Kouen with his own hands. The men sent here were likely ordered to arrest him, but whenever he demanded their motive, they only roared for another beating. There was another motive here, stronger than Sinbad's wish to dispatch him immediately. Kouen clenched his jaws. Sinbad had a different plan for him and his metal vessels.

Finally, the last man in the room had dropped to his knees, eyes already white even before he slumped down the floor. The first prince had fought an army. Drenched in sweat and stains of blood on his skin, Kouen was panting heavily, the breaths harsh against his chest. He leaned his weight to his sword, then looked around the groaning--if not unconscious--heap of battered men by his feet. 

"Very impressive," said a nameless voice behind him.

When Kouen turned, he found a member of Al Thamen's horde of priests standing at the door way. His robes were disgustingly white, free from any impurities of the battle in the room he had just trespassed. The baring of teeth on his wooden face disgusted the first prince. 

"So you're the ringleader," said Kouen, smirking without humor. "I would have to thank you for the workout. I was thinking, though... Hasn't Gyokuen taught you some manners during your tea time with her? You could've just knocked on the door if you wished to speak with me."

"Hmp, foul-mouthed just like the forlorn lover," the priest said, his face as identically mocking as that of other puppets of Al Thamen.

"What did you say?" said Kouen, his red eyes narrowed at the offhand statement.

"The Flame Emperor we all knew wasn't like this. His noble manners have been smeared," continued the priest, unaffected by the scorching look Kouen was sending him. "You've been influenced by your weak heart, Master Kouen. Regrettable, definitely, as you've once been considered for the cause, too."

"Are you taking orders from Sinbad now?" snapped the second prince.

The priest laughed, infuriating Kouen. The staff in his hand shook together with the tiny bells attached to the loops hanging off the tip. 

"He's a magnificent man, King Sinbad is. Like a long, lost twin of Elder David. He will bring a new era, where what we presently have will pale in comparison to the perfection it promises. If you comply peacefully with his wishes, everything's going to be less painful. It will be your best contribution."

"I will never be a lamb for your stupid sacrifices."

"Your worth is not for you to decide."

The priest thumped his staff against the wall, and the hairs at the back of Kouen's neck stood. It didn't take much knowledge in dark magic to realize the priest was beginning to perform a sort of ritual. Without Kouen's metal vessels, he lacked the immunity to be susceptible to any spell. He gritted his teeth and did what he could. He advanced for a direct attack, only to clash against a barrier he couldn't see.

"To think you could be that gifted," said the priest, moving, stopping inches away from the second prince's face. "You are truly special, Master Kouen. A pity you're too rooted to sway."

Light shone from the staff, consuming him, sickeningly dark to Kouen's eyesight. The world broke into a million pieces as he was transported to a place only made up of fragments. And in that moment, Kouen heard an old little friend. "Uncle," he had said, as if he was right there with him, whispering into his ear. He wished to speak his name, but he knew he couldn't with the circumstances. The priest wasn't aware someone had been able to reach him through his own tweaking of Kouen's consciousness. And Kouen tried to reply in his mind, even though he had half a mind to surmise that this might just be a confusing dream.

"Is that really you, Aladdin?"

To his own ears, Kouen's voice sounded as though he was submerged underwater, and so were the responses from the other end. They were muffled but intelligible, as though every word was fighting its way into his mind.

"It's me-- Please be patient, Uncle-- Will get to you-- Soon as we can--"

"Where?"

"With Ja'far--"

A relief amid the incoming doom. He could feel his limbs become numb. He fell to his knees, the caps digging into the unyielding floor. His palms landed flat on the ground, head lowered, veins flexing on his temples, along his neck. His nerves were being pulled in several directions. His red eyes stung. Still, something rigid had loosened in his suffocation, right in his chest. Because he could still hear Aladdin. Because he could still recognize Ja'far's name. Because Ja'far wasn't alone.

How could one person love so much? That to go through the cosmic affection made every ache bearable, made Ja'far's breath worth every pain.

"Stay with him, Aladdin." 

"Do not give up, Uncle-- Needs you-- Ja'far-- More than anything-- Right now--"

"I know, but I cannot leave a promise."

"Carrying your legacy-- Mustn't abandon him--"

Kouen's eyes widened. His gums and jaws were fucking hurting from the heaviness of the power boring down on him. The priest of Al Thamen was still before him, on the other side of the invisible barrier.

"Legacy," the first prince breathed.

"Requires strength-- Critical-- Life-- From you-- Him-- Hold on--"

And then something snapped inside Kouen's skull--something virtual more than physical. He saw a hundred lightning strike down before his eyes, and heard a deafeningly guttural howling that carried on for eternity to his ears. Belatedly, he realized the howls were his own, throaty cries from his soul. And when Kouen felt his body connect to the ground, in the same position he was in, he looked up to find himself in another place.

And Sinbad towering before him, golden eyes glowing in wicked promise.

 

oooooooo

 

Arms folded over his chest, lips in a faint pout, and with a critical rise of his dark eyebrow, Judar was eyeing Hakuryuu. As soon as Judar was freed from the unreachable and detached space that Aladdin had thrown him into during their intense showdown more than three years ago, the first thing Judar did back in the real world and the present time was to search for the fourth prince of the Kou Empire. Although in this case, Hakuryuu was no longer the imperial prince in power nor the emperor who had successfully divided their country and usurped the throne from his own older brother.

"Geez. You're all crazy," the magi said dryly after a long while. "You're nuts, Hakuryuu."

To think that after all those years of nothing but bitterness and vengeance, with Judar totally supporting the cause--because it was amusing and very much interesting, Hakuryuu was once again teaming up with Aladdin, even going so far as disappearing from the radar of the International Alliance for a long time and hiding in the Dark Continent with the naive magi and a bunch of Fanalis--in particular, staying with the company of the Fanalis Morgiana, Hakuryuu's weakness. Judar didn't know what to make of such developments after his absence.

In retrospect, they had all ended up with unforeseen companions since the world summit. Judar and a miniscule, inhuman Alibaba had been stuck with each other for what felt like a hundred years in a strange dimension where undeterminable creatures vexed the hell out of the dark magi. Gracious! It had been so dull in that place that Judar was utterly relieved to finally had departed from it. 

In the mean time, Hakuryuu had apparently gotten busy reuniting with his so-called forgiving friends following the rebellion he incited in Rakushou. On the other side of the world, Ja'far was trapped in a nameless dungeon with Kouen, whom the pale man thought he'd never be with again after choosing his king. 

And Sinbad. The bastard, foolish, dummy, shitty king of Sindria had been conniving with Ren Hakuei until now. To be precise, Sinbad was in cahoots with the old witch of Al Thamen that was occupying Hakuei's body. Even for Judar, Sinbad and Arba seemed a disgusting combination. He was having goosebumps by simply imagining their physical connection.

Hakuryuu was looking back at him intently, although the corner of his mouth curved up until the expression grew into a rueful smile. 

"As if you're not one of us," he replied to the dark magi.

It was instinctive, perhaps. That after Alibaba had returned into the safety of Yunan's home in the Dark Continent, Judar--who'd been free to go anywhere he wanted--had decided to check things out without anyone's knowledge. He gathered information on his own, pretending to be an ordinary citizen with the common folk, collecting news and latching to rumors, asking questions during drunken conversations in taverns, watching the magical and technological advancements that the Sindria Trading Company had perpetrated into the world. For several months, he deliberately didn't meet with people of importance and status, even when he wished to speak with Kougyoku. In the end, he didn't have to since Alibaba took it upon himself to help the current empress of the fallen Kou Empire to possibly regain the prosperity their nation once reveled in.

Only at this moment did Judar realize that he had really liked his homeland. He was not the kind to be strangely attached and sentimental. After all, he didn't think it was sentimentality that brought the memories coming back to him in snippets: the times when he walked by thousands of squads of hardened soldiers in training, the times when their classically oriental environment and traditional culture united millions of people, the times when he lounged around in the imperial palace with his peaches and carpets, teasing Kougyoku, making fun of whoever servant came his way, sneaking into places every now and then to rile people up. He missed it, that carefree life when possibilities, no matter how dark and cruel, thrilled him endlessly. The present world was plenty convenient and fascinating, but he knew that deep inside, he didn't fancy where he was. Maybe not yet. Getting used to it was a long time coming. This world was just too unreal.

Looking at the flashing lights of Csitephon from a distance, Judar felt the ascent of irritation to his head. He and Hakuryuu had just stopped in the lukewarm shores of Parthevia, with slow waves crawling the sand and licking at their heels, the starless night above their cloth-covered heads blanketed by heavy clouds. The wind blew clemently, but carried a peculiar scent in it. Even Judar felt the uneasy and prickly sensation worming its way up his spine into the base of his neck. It was a premonition to the dark magi, in the wickedly spiritual sense. He was familiar with this feeling, having experienced it beneath his skin whenever a collective ritual was made by Al Thamen's priests during his childhood. Back then he was still learning to maneuver his immense power, and hadn't yet grown to exhilarate at every burst of force coming from the dark rukh.

His lips quirked at the corner. The edge of his brow twitched. Too late. Whatever they came for had started long before they arrived at Sinbad's territory.

"Aladdin gave you permission for this?"

The fourth prince furrowed his brows. 

"I don't need his permission. He understands what needs to be done. Nobody controls me. I am here because I have to be here."

The dark magi smirked. "Uh-huh. Learned that the hard way?"

Hakuryuu's eyes narrowed, his fingers curling into his palm.

"I will never make the same mistake. I am not blind anymore."

He and Judar had finally found each other in Aktia yesterday, by the port, in the middle of a stream of bustling crowd, their shadows lengthened by the setting sun from the roadside water that opened to the desolate sea. Their eyes met instantly. Their footsteps faltered. Face to face, paces away from one another, they stood stock still, measuring each other's intention for several minutes. 

And then wordlessly, Hakuryuu and Judar agreed to go together where their feet resolutely led and brought them to. At a glance, they felt the difference of spirit that mutually happened in each other. Remarks to point this out were unnecessary. They had similar intentions, and probably similar questions beyond where the other person had been and what he had been up to for years. It was not the time to indulge in impractical answers, however. A dire situation was brewing, something they had been involved with before. Something they had been both responsible for before. They used to tug the strings and make objects move together; but now, they were here to cut the threads and make objects fall.

Judar sneered as he slanted a look at Hakuryuu's solemn profile and renewed motivation. Those eyes, those shine in those dark eyes. A lifetime of guilt? Indelible regrets? Extinguished thirst for senseless revenge? It had taken a fallen empire and a lost sister for Hakuryuu to open his eyes for real, and step out of the darkness that consumed him for decades. His youth was shattered by his grim choices in life, by his unyielding beliefs. And maybe, it was that very reason that Judar sought him first.

Was he operating on empathy? Nah. He was different from Hakuryuu. Judar could not care less no matter how much their past victims despised him. The direction of their lives was of no consequence to him. He would not waste his time and effort to make amends.

"Listen, Hakuryuu. I'm not doing favors for any of your pathetic lot."

"I know."

"I'm so bored for ages. My muscles are fucking itching against the bones. Do you know how difficult that is? I need to be in some huge action."

A soft snort could be heard from his side.

"I think you've changed, Judar," said Hakuryuu, patting him on the shoulder, which was annoying to Judar. "I didn't think it possible, but all of us have changed."

"Yeah, right," drawled the dark magi. "Should I compliment you on your brilliant theory, Fallen Scarred Emperor?"

Without reacting to Judar's taunt, Hakuryuu tilted his head towards the direction of the Sindria Trading Tower. Its peak was the highest point of steel and glass infrastructure in the heart of the city. The building was too bright. In contrast, the lazy waves of the sea on their backs were dark, as though the city beyond sucked in all the brightness surrounding Parthevia and concentrated it in a single place.

"Some of us have changed for the better," he told Judar pensively. "Some of us have changed for the irrevocable worse."

Judar turned his head away. "Don't kid yourself, Hakuryuu. I am still me."

Hakuryuu stared at him.

"But you are here with me."

"I told you why. I dragged myself here only because there's a pompous old man I'd rather destroy and see on his knees," Judar crooned. "I am not planning to intervene for Ren Kouen's sake."

"Of course, you're not. I will do it," said Hakuryuu. "I can help him now that I have reduced Arba to a spirit form."

"Finally put your mother-witch in her right place, huh?"

"But that is no reassurance on our part."

Two days ago, Aladdin and the others were forced to advance their plan. Ja'far was unbiddenly whisked into the Dark Continent, and Arba had followed him into the mouth of the Great Rift. Her sudden presence was the catalyst. Whether they liked it or not, it was time to move. The battle had been monstrous, considering the resulting wafts of malice and blasts of dark rukh all over the Southern region. Thankfully, it had been cleared by Aladdin's power, although the place was still not in its optimal condition. However, a multiple-layered borg had been set up to protect the magical creatures living deep in the Dark Continent, in case Sinbad would turn its attention to the region. Yunan had been severely affected by what had taken place, and even Ja'far, too, was... 

Still shaken by the happenings and revelations, Hakuryuu resolved to play his part. He owed it to Kouen and their entire family and country, after all.

"Does your reawakened conscience consume you so immensely? All these your years, has it been bugging you in your sleep that you're doing these things now?" Judar asked, the mirth on his face no longer there.

Hakuryuu sighed, then his lips pursed into a tight line. His fists were clenched, one hand trembling around his spear. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"After Sinbad began controlling everything I have, after I lost you in that fight, after I lost my sister Hakuei, I felt incredibly alone. It's a dark, dark place to be in, Judar. To be wandering in my own failure and solitude. I let everyone down. I let even myself down. I ruined everything. My late brothers' dreams are ashes in the wind. And then one day, Aladdin reached out his hand to me, in spite of what I've done to Alibaba. He's remained fierce for years. He keeps on fighting, whereas I couldn't lift a finger to save my people. It was then that I realized: there are a lot of things I could still do. I just need to decide and persevere. That's why... That's why I refuse to be manipulated and end up hurting others. I am tired of that life, and I never wish to go back there."

"Hmm," hummed Judar. "Not to mention, meeting Alibaba again strengthened your stance, further."

Hakuryuu blinked repeatedly. Before finding Judar, he had gone to Rakushou to seek the person he had hurt with his own hands. 

"He's-- Alibaba was-- No, he is my friend," said Hakuryuu, a small smile escaping him. "Alibaba is a good friend."

"Silly boys and all your drama," muttered Judar as he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I'm getting sick after that speech of yours. Such crap. My rukh knows I want to be able to raise dungeons soon. New djinns should turn out to be more decent company. Come on. The old ones are waiting. They will be commandeered by a better magi, for once."

"Do you sense Kouen in that tower?"

"No, there's a faint print somewhere else," Judar said, unfolding his arms and letting them fall to his sides, walking towards the road where golden light was slowly tracing an eight-pointed star inside a circle. "They know. Al Thamen knows we're already here."

Hakuryuu nodded, striding alongside him with sure and determined footsteps. With his magoi sense, he could also feel the weight in the air around them, as if the air in Parthevia was preventing them from taking another step forward into the city. The magic transfer circle that Judar summoned was the most they could through without interference from Al Thamen.

"It's not like we expected this to be easy."

Judar sneered venomously. 

"It's not going to be easy for them, as well."

 


	57. Moonlight 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers! ;D How have you all been?
> 
> Goodness, it's been such a long time since I've updated! :O  
> Please accept my apologies. It's always been my plan to finish this fanfic ASAP;  
> the ending is already outlined and all since last year. But due to schedule and time/focus-consuming circumstances in real life, fanfic writing as often as I did before just doesn't happen a lot anymore. I was thinking of uploading several chapters at the same time, but I guess that I should upload what I have so far. Still, I fully intend to write more chapters and give you the conclusion to the story. :)
> 
> Magi is still my favorite manga/anime; Sinbad, Ja'far, and Kouen remain my most beloved characters.  
> For following and reading Moonlight Paradox until now, thanks a lot!  
> Thank you so much for your patience with this story, too.  
> Well, we are quite there, quite near the end, so I hope you enjoy this update.  
> Reading your comments/feedback encourage me and help me shape the events in the story better.  
> Have a wonderful summer/winter (depends on where you are!)
> 
> Enjoy reading! :) <3 <3 <3
> 
> Playlist (for added feels)  
> Aimer - Kimi wo Matsu (Will Wait For You)  
> Aimer - Mata Kimi ni Aishiteru (Falling in Love With You Again)  
> Aimer - Egao (Smile)

It was so close.

So close that Ja'far could still feel the melting heat and numbing electricity in his bones during his delirious state. Underneath his damp skin, he felt vibration, just like that of the restless wings of a bee. Whenever his puffy eyes opened to slits, he could still see painful flashes that whitened his vision. His ears could still hear the blows and crackles in the wind. The lingering scent of nonexistent smoke seemed to still sting his nostrils.

Aladdin, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu made it a critical split-second before Ja'far's body took the fatal hit from Arba. The Extreme Magic she conjured was a breath away from his skin when a net of unseen magic blasted before his eyes, diverting the massive attack from his person. Even so, Ja'far received the tails of the impact. The slide of his body downwards was ugly and painful. It was with great luck that with Kardia's remaining magoi reserves, he managed to produce a shield against the worst burns and twists to his arm bones.

Sent skidding and rolling to the ground towards the edge of the precipice at where the ground had split from the earlier battle, Ja'far's energy plummeted with him. It was like flying light-speed towards the sun, only to lose the momentum and plunge from the extreme height like a lifeless rock. His heart sank. And just when his eyes were shutting close, just when he thought he'd fall to the bottomless pit of the earth and lose everything helplessly, without being able to do what he should for those he held dear, a strong hand abruptly grabbed his wrist and hauled his dangling body up on the safe surface.

The first to color his waning vision were flowing fibers of red, like bloodied copper glimmering under unidentifiable sparks. The sight was fleeting and beautiful, on such an almost-tragic time.

"Please hold on!" he was alarmingly told.

Sound and noise swamped him. Tears cloudened Ja'far's vision. Red, red, red. The fierceness of red that could melt his heart and bones. The softness of red beneath his palm and fingers. The passionate, forceful red that a warm body had brought. It was not him, after all. And it might never be _him_ again--his red prince--anymore.

"Ja'far-san! No, not like that! Please hold on to your djinn's life force! Ja'far-san!"

Morgiana, Ja'far realized. Ah... He was saved in time, and he was alive and struggling. Still, Ja'far felt detached to the world still existing. There was a fragment in his universe. Perhaps it was delirium, but he found his ten year old self trudging alone in the snow. And there he watched behind a leafless tree, asking himself that looked back from afar, "What happened to you?"

Ja'far could see things happening. He knew, but he did not understand what was happening until he could not hear anymore.

_Again. Sin, again._

Thoughts, memories, feelings were twisting.

By then, his vision had blackened and drowned in dreams around the corners. Tapping his numb cheek repeatedly, Morgiana called his name over and over again in worried and urgent tones. Groaning, the pale man tried to hold on to his consciousness, but the sounds coming from her had already faded fast. He was going down and down and down, submerging in his own weakness. He couldn't be aware of what was going on afterward--if Arba was still intent on ruining him, if Sinbad had already reacted to the news, if another battle would have taken place, if the precious fusion inside him was harmed because of his stubborn decisions. The last feeling he remembered was devastating regret, his heart pounding deafeningly, as though the organ might explode any second, his ribs aching like broken branches.

At that bleak moment, Ja'far trembled from head to toe. Tears singed the corner of his eyes. Pain was blood streaming in his veins. Each breath out of his mouth was killing him. He was attempting communication during those desperate seconds, but he could not hear Kardia's voice anymore. It felt like everything would be over for him soon...Too soon. Too fast.

But it was not.

It was unreal. When Ja'far came to with a miserable groan, the first face that loomed over him was Aladdin's. If it was not for those seablue eyes...

Several breaths passed his chapped lips before the awareness dawned. After three and a half years of not seeing him, he found the little magi had grown up so much. Straightaway, Aladdin was speaking to Ja'far with concern in those big, blue, soulful eyes; Ja'far's mind could not latch onto every word, though. Upon recognizing Aladdin, Ja'far's chest constricted in an instant, as though a heavy and corpulent snake had suddenly coiled around his torso and was squeezing the last breath out of him. Because when the initial blur to his eyesight had disappeared, the slight resemblance registered to him. It was a cruel illusion of the eyes. And that shook him. For a second he had thought his beloved king Sinbad had miraculously come for him, despite--

Ja'far was caught in a delusional dream. And then he was falling, falling, falling into nothingness. The next time Ja'far had unclosed his eyes, he saw Hakuryuu and Morgiana sitting on stools by his bed, facing each other. The two of them were in a hushed conversation, their shoulders hunched and their heads slightly inclined towards each other. Whatever they were talking about seemed a sensitive and grim matter. The air was thick with unspoken frustration.

It was Hakuryuu who noticed him first, whose dark eyes strayed down the pale man's face. The shift of his focus hinted to Morgiana that the pale man was at last awake.

"Ja'far," whispered Morgiana as she turned her head toward him.

He responded to her, asking what had happened: to the fusion, to Yunan, to Arba, to everyone. How long had he been unconscious? Was the life inside him still there? However, Morgiana didn't reply to any of his questions. It was like she didn't hear him at all. Was he simply uttering things in his head? She put her hand to the back of his head, supporting his body to an angle against the bed frame. His consciousness felt disconnected to his own body. He seemed to be in a secure place, but at this point, he could no longer trust his own perception.

"Your fever is still high," said Hakuryuu with knitted brows and a creased forehead. "You should rest some more. A day hasn't passed yet since your fight."

Not a day yet? Why did it seem like he was out for lifetimes and ages?

With his head throbbing, Ja'far grimaced and twisted his lips into a snarl. Fucking strange. Why was this damn traitor speaking to him as if they were good old friends? Flares of rage erupted in his chest, recalling how his life had gotten wrenched because of Hakuryuu and Judar's deeds. He must be extremely delirious for this vermin to appear before him upon awaking.

Ja'far opened his mouth, but his jaws weighed down any coherent speech. His head was too swimmy. It felt like his soul was slowly being sucked from his flesh. After much joint and muscle strain, he was able to put his hand on his lower abdomen and looked up at Morgiana with heavy, gray eyelids.

"It's all right, Ja'far," she murmured, instantly getting what he meant. "You have us. We will protect you. It will be your turn after Yunan. Aladdin will make it all right."

_But how could it be all right?_

Before Ja'far could ask for more information, his body gave a violent shiver, letting out a voiceless scream. He held his stomach dearly as tears streamed down his cheeks. Such a sudden pain, such a sudden nothing. He was taken by blackness once more. A plead had slipped from his lips before the endlessly dreamy takeover.

"Please. . ."

_Please let me get there in time. Please let me see him one more time._

oooooooo

After an hour of hesitancy at the door, Badr finally padded into the prime suite. Nothing was amiss when he stopped to look around the sitting room. Unlike the unsalvageable sunroom, executive laboratory, and northeastern wing of the tower's annex--which were all torn down and destroyed within an hour last night--the president's private quarters were completely intact. Not a speck of dust or ash or debris. There was neither a clutter nor a misalignment to suggest his father's black wrath. A lot of unbidden things had been happening lately, and many adults around him were acting differently toward the recent events which followed Ja'far's sudden disappearance a few days ago. Even Pipirika seemed so tense, and his caretakers were nervous every minute as if a catastrophe would hit them any moment. But before Badr could be troubled by other people's problems, the boy was immensely preoccupied by his own family's affairs.

He knew that he had messed up big time, and it resulted in a disaster that hurt him as well so much. Eyelids red and swollen from crying whenever he remembered Ja'far, he had walked barefooted from his room. His lungs felt too small for him to respire with. His nerves were frayed with worries. There was no one trustworthy to talk to for the whole day until this hour.

His father had summoned him here, and Badr was scared to the point of quivering to face him again. People had been whispering how unusual his father had been since the sunroom exploded in the past evening. The entire floor holding it was closed off. The company's employees were displaying atypical anxiety around the offices. Easy smiles had been replaced by stiff expressions and wary whispering that just would not stop. Badr did not want to know what punishment was set for his involvement in Ja'far's disappearance; he did not want to experience the punishment, at all. On his mind, he had been repeating his pleas that he would voice out to Sinbad later. Before the president, he would go down on his knees and promise to do anything so his Jaja would come back to them. It was an oath to himself: Badr would win his father's trust and the Voice's confidence once again.

Taking in deep breaths, Badr unhurriedly went to the direction of the bathroom. He could hear the soft fall of water and sense his father's fluctuating waves of rukh inside the large bath. Cautiously, the boy knocked on the large double doors, his little fist trembling against the cold metal-coating. He waited with a rigid posture, the bags under his round eyes thick from his cries and sleep deprivation.

More than a minute had passed, but there was still no call for him to enter. Badr knocked again, and this time he did not stand waiting outside anymore. Gingerly and slowly, he pushed the door open. Having a peek inside, where the rise of steam had greeted him through the small gap, he gulped down his trepidation and moved himself past the door frame with careful footsteps.

"Baba?"

He traversed the marble bridge between the round pools and crossed to where the large rectangular bath was. He found his father at the short edge by the width, back leaning against the far corner of the slick surface. With a calm posture and demeanor, Sinbad had his loose fingers over his eyes, his elbows propped against the marbled surface.

Badr blinked several times at the sight of him. The boy expected a savage display of his mood, untamed fury, and overflowing curses that Badr would possibly never forget in his lifetime. There was none of those, however. Because Sinbad had on a wide grin on his face, and he was softly chuckling to himself, as if amused by a joke only he could understand.

"Baba..." Badr worried.

Sinbad cocked his head toward him, and flashed him a slow-blooming smile. Badr felt dizzy by how warm his father behaved at him.

"Ah, you're here. I'm sorry, Badr. I was lost in my thoughts. You see, I just remembered something funny; I didn't notice you've already walked in."

Badr could not find his voice at the beginning, but he nodded accordingly.

"Is-is okay with Badr, B-baba."

Sinbad stared at him for a long moment, the way any gentle father would to his beloved son. Badr squirmed under his fond gaze. There was relief that his father was not as mad as he had anticipated, but he inexplicably remained uneasy about him, as well. His Baba was being odd recently. Everybody was talking about it. Even the giant Hinahoho was downing alcohol early this morning. Badr had never seen him with hunched shoulders before.

"Come, Badr," Sinbad beckoned after several minutes, a bewitching smile still curving his lips.

Once Badr had sat down close to him on the marble surface, Sinbad handed him a vial of rose oil.

"Would you massage my head for a bit?"

"O-okay," Badr agreed with a serious face.

With rigid concentration, the boy kneaded his father's scalp with clumsy hands. Some hair strands were being pulled, but Sinbad did not complain or let out a sound. The president stayed quiet for a long moment with lax shoulders against his boy's knees. And then, his voice rang inside the quiet bathroom:

"You're afraid of me."

Badr did not think lying was wise, especially at this point. His father would know. His father always knew everything, and for Badr that was very admirable for a man, yet also inconvenient whenever he was up to tricking his father's employees.

Badr's shoulders slumped as he bobbed his head, chin to his chest. His hands had fallen away from Sinbad's hair.

"Our Jaja is gone. Been days already. Is all because of me. Jaja is gone."

Sinbad tilted his head to the side, showing his unreadable profile to the boy.

"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that he's gone?"

The edges of Badr's eyes were stinging again at the memory. He swallowed down the urge to sob like a baby because he was no longer an infant, and whispered, "Yes. And Baba, will punish me. The room with Jaja--the high sunroom, was already punished, so, so--"

Silence, and then...

"You're mistaken, Badr. I am not going to hurt you."

The boy's eyes watered.

"But you love Jaja. And I made Jaja go. Did something really bad. Jaja was very angry. He shouted a lot, too."

Sinbad slowly moved away from the corner he was leaning against and turned towards the boy, creating elegant ripples on the bath's surface. He studied the boy's face, looking on at his barely contained cry. Badr's shoulders were shaking, and he was biting his lip, painting a bruise, to prevent himself from crying out loud.

"Did you know that when I was little, I did many stupid things?" said Sinbad, eyes distant with reminiscence. "Because of my antics, my parents sometimes suffered, as well. There were times when I said things I never meant to. Things I never should have said at all. But my father always forgave me, and my mother was always there for me. She accepted all of it."

Badr's eyes were large as he listened to his father and took in what he had just told him. The quiet stretched on as they looked at each other, swathed in their own feelings. The fear in Badr had abated, although he was still filled with vestiges of regrets for what happened. Slowy, he lowered his head and torso, planted his hands on the marble surface, and bent forward.

"I'm sorry, Baba. Please still keep me! Badr is scared! So scared I won't be Baba's boy no more. Please, Baba. Please..."

Eyes falling half-lidded, Sinbad shook his head and rustled his boy's hair. There was a pang of discomfort as he stared down at Badr's gloom.

"You are my son, " Sinbad said with his deep voice. "You will always be special. I named you after my own father."

The boy quickly lifted his head and looked up at him.

"Your father?"

"Hm," Sinbad confirmed contritely. "My father is a man of honor. Someday, I want you to be a man just like him, too. Today, can you promise this to me?"

Sinbad's words comforted Badr's spirits and gave him a sliver of hope. Sniffing, he wiped his cheeks and stared at his father's hands. And then, after a long moment, he took a deep breath and sincerely made his promise.

"Yes, Baba. Promise. Will do all to make you real proud of me."

The corner of Sinbad's mouth lifted, his eyes having a peculiar glint.

"Someday, Badr. Someday. Life is tricky. There is a long path and time for that."

Badr tipped his head back, unable to grasp what his father meant. He furrowed his brows.

"Do you know where Jaja is? Does the Voice know?" he asked. "Is that why Baba is not upset no more?

Even though his expression showed no sign of dissatisfaction or ill feelings, Sinbad's eyes narrowed dangerously. He moved much closer to Badr and cupped his cheeks with both hands. Before another thought process in the boy could follow, something cold in tone escaped the president's lips.

"You are going to have a sibling."

The boy's expression clouded. His young mind could not yet fully comprehend this information, more so that the circumstances they were in were unconventional. He had a proclaimed father, but no known mother. The closest to another parent he pictured in his mind was Ja'far, which was not an official declaration at all. Even the story of his own birth was a mystery to him. He remembered the village of Toran, the island, and its people but they were only shallow memories. All Badr was fully aware of was that when he could already absorb and understand his surroundings, Sinbad was already there, the first parent figure he had; and despite not being with Ja'far for years, Badr knew the pale man was once with him.

"Baba has another baby?"

Sinbad remained hushed as he studied Badr.

"Not yet."

Tilting his head, Badr blinked a few times. Sinbad gave him a knowing smile.

"Huh? Baba, how do you know? Why a sibling?"

"You see, this family is growing," said Sinbad, brushing his fingers through his boy's hair. "And we will further expand our blood once we eliminate all of our enemies."

"Enemies..."

"That's right, Badr. We have enemies who are keeping our family apart. You are already acquainted with one of them."

Badr straightened his back and, unconsciously, clenched his little fists.

"The red-eyed visitor," he mumbled. "Ba, why Jaja smells like him, too? Why there's a different feeling now when I hug Jaja?"

Sinbad's lips twitched. As though he had inhaled poison, his smile vanished.

"Hm. Since unfortunately meeting that man, Ja'far has become dirty and sick. And this has been terribly worrying me for years. We need to save Ja'far before it's too late. Don't you think it's time for you to help make your Jaja clean and healthy again?"

"But he eats well and takes a bath a lot already. The visitor's scent won't go away. We have healers too, right?"

"Ah. Sadly, any trivial methods do not work."

"How then?" Baba asked earnestly, eyes intent on his father.

A child like him was clinging to the chance to please his father again, to see Ja'far again. Sinbad hoisted himself from the pool and covered himself with a robe gracefully. Taking Badr's small hand in his, they walked through the marble bridge leading to the exit. Badr quivered as they passed, the air in the bath had turned cold by then. His father's palm was no longer warm by then.

"Ren Kouen has been subdued before dawn. You and I will pay him a visit together later."

And as Sinbad said these words, Badr looked up and found his father smiling oddly again.

oooooooo

Half a day of magically tending to Ja'far's injury had improved his condition, but he was nowhere near as fit as he should be given his situation. The battle against Arba left him and the life he was carrying vulnerable. Nursing his own recovering body, Yunan watched Aladdin sit by the pale man and extend his hand over the latter's chest. Bluish white light radiated from his palm, seeping fast into Ja'far's skin, nourishing his body. Aladdin's source of power seemed to be infinite, proven by how he had managed to switch off their traces of rukh and moved them to the security of a deeper layer of dimension in the Dark Continent. He had conjured a complex borg that allowed no breach. In spite of this feat, however, he could not fully return Ja'far's good health and ensure a constitution for him to be able to support the fusion alone in the coming days.

Ja'far had his back against the wooden headboard, eyes half-lidded as though in a trance. He seemed to be caught up with thoughts that had him floating though awake at the moment. His present companions attributed it to his lack of enough magoi and pure rukh to sustain his body and that of the fusion, but the two magi sensed something else. They could not quite put their finger on this, however.

Slowly, Ja'far lifted his complete gaze to Aladdin's face.

"Can you feel him right now?" he asked after a long while of staying quiet.

Aladdin darted him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. Uncle Kouen's presence is concealed to us magi," said Aladdin, flicking his attention briefly to Yunan. "But other forces are much more conspicuous."

The pale man nodded lightly.

"He was really caught," he replied hollowly.

"Help is coming for him. I'm sure Hakuryuu has already infiltrated Csitephon with Judar this early morning. "

Ja'far scoffed faintly. He tilted his head to the side, moving his gaze away from Aladdin and fixing it on Yunan.

"I hope you can forgive me, Aladdin. But I don't trust them and this so-called help they're intending."

Arms crossed over his chest, Yunan stared back at the pale man. To him, it was clear what Ja'far wanted: he wanted Aladdin and Yunan to interfere for Kouen's sake.

"Aladdin and I cannot leave you alone," he told Ja'far.

The pale man frowned, both hands on his belly.

"You don't have to. Kardia speaks to me again. I believe--"

Ja'far stopped his retort to Yunan when Aladdin carefully held his wrist, those fingers rubbing mildly along his skin, over his pulse point. He darted up his eyes at Aladdin's gentle and boyish face. There was comprehension and a mix of unnamed emotion in there. Those seablue orbs shot straight through his soul.

"Brother Ja'far, you can never be defenseless," the young magi said in a low voice laced with concern. "Uncle Sinbad may come after you anytime soon."

These words echoed in him. Ja'far's brows drew down, forming a wrinkle between the gaps of his morose eyes.

"Surely you're not thinking again of simply meeting him just because he is Sinbad?" said Yunan, a tight expression on his face, his healing arms falling to his sides as he approached Ja'far in his bed. "Let us be specific with the situation. No doubt that Sinbad and Al Thamen are coming after the fusion. Please don't forget his current associations. Your body is an all-new vessel they will take advantage of. I've said this before, Ja'far, and I will repeat this as many times as I can--Sinbad may spare you out of his undying feelings for you, but with this life you are bringing from Kouen's half, we couldn't be convinced Sinbad would be merciful."

Gaze cast down in rumination, Ja'far chewed his bottom lip. His was an expression of blended emotions: anxiety, exhaustion, stubbornness. Physical weakness was evident; still, there was a flame that kept on forging ahead. There was remaining strength that wished to be unleashed at the most crucial moment.

"Whatever I did, it could still be the same, isn't it?" he addressed both magi. "If I stay alive and I lose En in the process, this life in me will still not survive. I'm trying to tell you that I can hear Kardia again. She's telling me how much I need En's rukh as soon as possible. So please, I beg you. Don't hold back just because of my condition."

A sigh escaping him, Aladdin stroked Ja'far's face. Each day, as he watched the pale man wallow in despair, bittersweet memories would visit the young magi. He recalled the distant days--when the Kingdom of Sindria was a sanctuary for people with broken hearts and broken dreams. The country had once been a refuge for Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana, too. Back then, Ja'far might have had his apprehensions, but he could still keep up a strong facade and stay by his king's side without complications.

"I apologize for what you're going through," said the young magi, holding both of Ja'far's hands. "I am sorry that you have been one of my friends that got caught in this; however, I'm afraid that what's happening right now is only a chunk of worse to come."

"What do you mean?"

"Controlling Uncle Kouen is the onset, just like amassing the power of the djinns through the stored metal vessels. When I faced Arba and Uncle Sinbad in Sindria a couple of years ago, I've come to see for myself how grand the scale of their plans are."

Wearily, Yunan wiped his hand on his face. He thrust up his head toward the pale man.

"Sinbad is close to having complete control. He will change our history, present, and future according to his happiness, and he'll do it any second, as soon as the capable power becomes ready to him. He thinks he has the upper hand now. He will decide everything, without knowing that in the end, he is going to be a tool of a greater mind."

Caressing Ja'far's temple, Aladdin bobbed his head in somber confirmation to Yunan's words. Glowing rukh continued to flow from him toward Ja'far's flesh, transferring strength to the latter's body and the fusion. It was a process of cleansing, to dispel the remaining traces of Arba's malice that managed to attach on Ja'far through her corrupted Extreme Magic.

"You see, for most of his life, he's been fighting to extinguish the people he never wishes to become. So much hatred and disgust, so much passion in him, that in the end, he's never noticed that he has become just like them," said Aladdin.

"Sinbad will come to his senses once his emotions are stabilized," tried Ja'far.

The words tasted as sour as a lie even to his own tongue.

"The thing is Uncle Sinbad staunchly believes that he cannot be controlled by anyone," countered Aladdin, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes, "but the truth is... he is being controlled by you."

Ja'far's face blanked as white as a sheet.

"Yours is a bond that is for the best and the worst," agreed Yunan. "Most of his unfortunate decisions are somehow bound to you. As much as we all want to go to Parthevia for Kouen now, our actions must be calculated very cautiously. We have to be critical of many elements here. I don't think Arba is the strongest threat yet. That kid Badr who is obsessively so fond of you is just as suspicious and dangerous."

"Furthermore, Csitephon is under a mantle. We are counting on Hakuryuu to get there and connect with Ji Chun and Ma Mo. The children have been trying to contact me, but the link is intermittent."

For a winding, breathless moment, the pale man was frozen. And then his expression shifted, eyes growing wide, mouth ajar, a small yet bizarre smile gradually forming on his visage. He chuckled soundlessly, stunning his companions. Suddenly, he leaned forward, hands grabbing Aladdin's arms as though a solution that would solve their problem struck him like thunder in a cloudless sky.

"David," Ja'far whispered with hopeful eyes, making the two magi stiffen and blink in astonishment. "I can reach out to David."

It was as if a forbidden word had been spoken. An explosive that had dropped in their midst, releasing dark and lethal smoke. Aladdin and Yunan were taken aback, alarmed by the proposition and Ja'far's imbalanced, askew behavior. The days of severe tension were catching up to him, and the pale man was cracking like a weathered rock under incessant beating.

"You--you can't be serious," said Yunan in disbelief, once he found the voice to speak.

"I am. He's inside Sin," said Ja'far as he glanced at Yunan before he turned his focus back to Aladdin, tightening his hold on him, eyes large, his excitement slowly rising. "Sin listens to him. I can try to influence Sin through David, can't I? He'll hear me out. David, he's--he's in my dream before I woke up. It's incredible. For the very first time, he's allowed me to hear him. I'd sometimes give my words to him when I was with Sin, but he'd just ignored me. But now, now he's spoken to me, Aladdin, saying things! Though I still don't get some of it, what matters is he's been in my sleep. So I am sure David will be interested to talk to me."

The young magi clenched his jaws and fists.

"Please get a hold of yourself," he told off Ja'far, his voice booming. "You're too tense. Not in the right frame of mind to--"

"No! I can do this, Aladdin," yelled back Ja'far, growing frantic at every second that was passing. "You have to believe me. I can do something now if you bring me to Sin, and help me speak with David--"

Utterly disturbed, Yunan squeezed the pale man's shoulders firmly and pulled him away from Aladdin.

"What has he been telling you?" he demanded, knowing his clutches were painful for Ja'far's frail body.

"Let me go back," pleaded Ja'far, close to the point of hyperventilating and tearing up. "Need to save En, need to warn Sin, I need to save my--this child. Yunan, Aladdin, I need to--"

"Enough!"

Forehead creased, Yunan clucked his tongue, turned Ja'far to him, and grabbed his palid face with both hands.

"Spill it," he shouted. "What has David been saying to you?"

Ja'far swallowed, a tremor moving his lips. His response was rough, a raspy confession.

"M-misses me," he croaked, goosebumps dotting the skin of his neck and arms. "David says he misses being so close to me. That he's concerned about me, too. Sorry that Arba hurt me, that Sinbad is worried, that--that--"

"What?" Yunan prompted sharply. "What more did he say?"

Ja'far's nervous gaze flicked to Aladdin.

"That he's never seen a subject as devoted as I am... That he wished I were already alive during his time in Alma Torran," he said, disguising his panic with an empty chuckle. "David is a crazy, selfish, mouthy bastard, isn't he? Won't answer my questions. But he's onto me now, and I don't care as long as he keeps Sin safe and he agrees to negotiate. If you give me a chance, I can bargain with him. That's why, that's why. . ."

The pale man leaned forward and curled his arms in, tears rolling down his cheeks as he gave into a bout of uninhibited anxiety. Yunan removed his hands on him and slumped against the wall himself, palm on his head as he cursed under his breath. David had already crept into Ja'far's consciousness and was beginning to mess with his thought patterns and already-volatile emotions.

Both magi exchanged troubled glances. His features distorted by the situation, Aladdin could not bear to see Ja'far like this anymore. He moved closer to him, wrapped his arms around his back in a comforting embrace, and continued the rukh cleansing that would soon calm him down. This time, though, Aladdin also flicked his left hand for another magical method, coating Ja'far's body with a new combination of techniques, conjuring a sixth and seventh layers of protective shield that would serve as second skin, tuning it with his own blood traces. If he wanted to screen Elder David's intervention to the poor man, he would have to base the counterattack to himself; after all, David was his grandfather, and they shared blood.

A hand fisted on the cloth around his stomach.

"Brother Ja'far. . ."

"Once you're done, take me back to Sin."

"Don't do this. You're asking us to throw away your life."

"I am already dying like this. My heart is beating, but the feelings are slipping away, little by little," he whispered. "It's impossible, eh? The fusion isn't going to remain pure for long if David continues to attempt to manipulate me."

"You know it won't be good for you to witness what may come. There could still be a future waiting for you and Uncle Kouen."

_A future..._

"Are you going to finish Sin?"

Aladdin wiped the damp trail on Ja'far's cheek.

"That's the last thing I will ever let happen to him. I want to save him, too. But I cannot control what end he'll cause for himself."

oooooooo

Badr had not been in this spacious and puzzling place before. He had not been underground before, either. Until then, he did not know there was a fully-built facility beneath one of the high-rise buildings in Csitephon with which Sinbad had access to. It was not Sindria Trading's building to begin with, so how come his father came strutting into this place as though he owned the entire area?

Everywhere the boy laid his eyes on was marked by complex writings he could not recognize. Each expanse of wall and ceiling was filled with antiquated scripts and drawings. There were no windows and furniture and normal rooms. Doors creaked and thudded. Lamps lit the path as footsteps were amplified. To Badr, the place was looking more and more of a huge and suspicious passageway with countless turns and corners. Unspeaking, Sinbad had been a remarkable walking wall over Badr, swallowing the latter's own little show. The boy could only peer up and follow like an obedient son that he supposed he was.

Beyond the coded doors and maze-like passages, they climbed down the incredibly lengthy stairs that led down to the mysterious hall. Badr's heart was pounding as he made his way further and further down together with Sinbad. He noticed the lower levels lacked convenient lighting and ventilation. The boy scrunched his nose; air smelled stuffy. Each footfall would ring; each golden bangle and loose bejeweled accessory that were looped around their wrists clung and juggled like small bells. Down, down, down. Badr was nervous as to what he would find here until finally, they stopped before a set of dark folding metal doors. He could not point it out with precision, but he could sense something past those doors--a lake of amalgamated energy, like a hideous and steamy mixture in a cauldron, heated for hours, waiting for the last ingredient to plunge in and trigger an explosion.

Sinbad neither knocked nor called out for the heavy bronze doors to open from inside the room. After a few moments of halting by the entrance, the doors unfolded from the middle by themselves, like parts of the pleats of a classic fan autonomically accumulating to the sides to give way to space. The resulting noise was akin to formidable gates of a secret vault opening for the king's passage. In his current age, the boy was easily impressed by such a show that he did not instantly notice what lay inside.

To say there was a crowd inside the giant hall would be an understatement; there was a congregation of men dressed in white awaiting their presence. And when Sinbad and Badr did show themselves, every single person inside the hall bowed their heads simultaneously to the director of the International Alliance, even extending their obeisance to his known child.

"The king of kings has arrived at last," they recited as one, their faces looking similar to one another's.

"I have," Sinbad responded with a magnetic smile.

Badr shivered. Goosebumps surfaced on his skin. Sinbad's voice had electricity; it had weight; it was laced with power, a single response carried on to the farthest corners of the hall.

"We could barely wait," the old men inside chorused.

"I know. Great things usually take plenty of time," said Sinbad, and then he glanced down at his son meaningfully, "don't they, Badr?"

Badr tilted his head up at him.

"Yes," the boy answered with incomplete comprehension, his eyes trained on the scores of old men that revered his father.

Seeing Badr's mild confusion, Sinbad shot him a small smile of fond approval and caressed his head.

"However, there are great things that require speed over patience. Some plans need to change to bring about the best results."

"Indeed, Your Majesty," agreed the old men, flaunting their wooden eyes and toothy smiles alike. "Shall we begin?"

"If we are all ready to push through," said Sinbad.

"We cannot tell you enough how thrilled we are for this."

Sinbad took a soundful step forward, turned halfway, and stretched his hand out for his son. He beamed down kindly at him.

"Let's go Badr."

Badr nodded, held that hand, and cut across the congregation alongside Sinbad. The old men parted for them fluidly, willingly separating themselves from the two, as though they were falling oil in water. Badr had been too busy peering back at the old men behind them, that he almost stumbled against his father. Sinbad finished the ceremonial pace from the entrance, letting go of Badr's hand. As soon as he'd stopped, golden light flashed from the floor upward, creating a glowing cylinder.

"Here we are," he said once they had reached the base of the dais near the back of the hall.

Rays of light fell on Badr's face as he gazed at the eight-pointed star on the dais. His brows drew down, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the unstable kneeling figure in the middle of it. The red-eyed visitor--Ren Kouen.

Blood, grime, and dirt covered him from head to toe. His dark red hair was matted to his head, the ends blown in all directions. Sweat beaded on his skin, his nerves popping on his temples. His breaths were heavy, his chest rising and falling with effort. However, there were those eyes--his red eyes were akin to flaming daggers directed toward Sinbad. His stare was dauntless, unrelenting, challenging. Badr frowned. Ren Kouen looked positively drained; he looked defeated, but he still appeared unimaginably threatening despite his disadvantaged position.

Badr unconsciously tugged the back of Sinbad's robes. Kouen's focus switched on the boy. His shoulders shook. He parted his mouth, leaking a wheeze that slowly bloomed into a laughter.

"Do you actually understand," Kouen said with a rough voice, as if sand lined his throat, "why Ja'far ended up caring so much for you, Sinbad?"

Silence, only silence was the response he got for a while until Sinbad humored him by inclining his head. The magic circle suddenly widened at the movement of his head. Before Kouen's knees were his three metal vessels on the floor. Far behind his pitiful form was the child-like figure of an ultimately weakened Arba. She was holding onto her staff with doll-like apathy, eyes fixed at Sinbad. Twice, Sinbad had glanced sharply at her, seeming to dare her to make a scene in front of the congregation.

The high priests of Al Thamen began thumping their staffs against the floor; the resulting bang sounded in time for every heart beat. Badr warily gazed around. He felt the urgency of what was to happen; it felt like the end of Kouen.

"Seeing as your fate lasts only today, why don't you enlighten us with the last of your delusions?" Sinbad said coolly as his rukh escaped his physical body.

Kouen laughed again, albeit weakly. There was no semblance of alarm in his expression. He studied ambiguously the two people standing closely over him.

"You are a loser, Sinbad," he spat. "Ja'far may not be consciously aware of this, but all his life, he tries so hard to stay right behind you because you are truly nothing but a needy, helpless child--just like your son here. Ja'far could've been something much much greater if it isn't for you."

"You are the loser," Badr yelled, his cheeks reddening at the provocation. "You just mad my Baba defeated you!"

Kouen smirked, not at the boy but at Sinbad.

"Defeated? So I realized my children are a lot smarter than you, spoiled brat. Just because Sinbad is standing here before me doesn't mean he is victorious."

"You are a big, ugly fool," Badr bit back.

The first prince eyed Sinbad cuttingly.

"What is this kid anyway?" he asked calmly. "So much privilege and status for a little bastard of yours."

The collective banging of staffs ceased. The hush that followed was so sharp Kouen felt it grazing his cuts and wounds and bruises.

"He is an heir to a grand future," Sinbad said insouciantly, curling his upper lip. "Unlike _your_ bastard."

Color and sound was swallowed by Kouen's heartbeats. He had just known, and the revelation through Aladdin was too bittersweet he could not care about anything else; but for Sinbad to also know and capture him left nothing but a bloody tang in his mouth and a claw in his chest.

There was fire in his scarlet eyes as he daringly, unflinchingly kept his eyes set on Sinbad's golden ones. There was an extremely hard set to Kouen's jaw, and he held it so tight together, his teeth gnashed painfully, drawing blood at the roots.

It was as if during this moment, time stopped and the two men battled out with emotions running deep, rivalry burning for years. Hearts were on the brink of bursting. Souls raging like dark storms.

"Mine is the bastard you can never touch and have," Kouen said tenaciously. "It's ours. _Ours_ alone."

Sinbad's lashes moved ever so slightly.

"What makes you think I will want to have it?" he replied coldly. "I don't need any more traces of you."

"You are truly beyond saving," Kouen gritted out.

"It's you who cannot be saved," said Sinbad.

And the banging of staffs resumed, this time with more weight. It was deafening. The magic transfer circle beneath Kouen lit up radiantly, blindingly emitting sparks, wind, and smoke. Badr took a step back from the force of the ritual. The chants were growing louder and louder. Sinbad stood with feet apart, hands clenched, and opened his mouth for voiceless incantation.

Kouen could feel the heat invisibly scraping the magoi from his skin. Try as he might to hold it in, the torture was too excruciating to keep inside. Face to the heaven, he bellowed the pain of the magical extraction. Badr watched stupefied and horrified by the ceremonious removal of the king vessel's bond to his djinns.

"Everything between us ends right here, right now," said Sinbad. "You shall never interfere ever again. Your tales shall never be rewritten in the history I will create."

Black rukh emanated from his person, like cursed butterflies spreading all over a vicious garden. Thicker strings of rukh stuck to Kouen, furthering the torment. Kouen felt his throat was being peeled away as he screamed in agony. Eyes bulging, nerves fraying, Kouen fought against the power that was stealing all of his rukh and magoi away.

Sinbad raised his right hand, palm open, as Arba lifted her staff with both hands. Like great wind sweeping everyone off their feet, a Badr stumbled and fell on his back at the great force that swayed the entire hall. The chanting continued; Sinbad's voiceless incantation did not ceased as his eyes shone blue. And when he closed his hand--

BOOM! CRACKLE!

Dark thunder struck down Kouen's metal vessels: breaking his spaulder, his sword, and the ornament on its hilt.

"NOOOOOOO!"

It was as though the veins to Kouen's heart were slashed off one by one. Tears watered in his eyes as he felt the forced and continuous severation of his bonds to his precious djinns.

_Agares... Astaroth... Phenex..._

And as he desperately cried out their names, tears fell and singed his cheeks. He was going to lose his djinns for good. He was going to lose his loved ones, and all of their hopes and dreams. Kouen did not wish to let it all end like this. Not without being able to fight for what he believed in, for those he was protecting.

It should never be this savage. How could we all be separated like this? How can I fail you all like this? How?

Badr covered his own ears--the ringing and rumbling was too overwhelming. He inched further back from the ritual taking place. Sinbad bared his fangs, and as he gazed at the silhouettes coming out of the metal vessels, his tense shoulders began moving. His eyes slowly widened with sickening glee. Sinbad laughed, and laughed he did softly, chillingly at the sight of the djinns manifesting before him. The djinns' figures had not yet fully fleshed out.

"This won't do, will it, David?" Sinbad asked.

Arba scowled and bit her lip as she lent her limited energy, trapping the restless forms of Agares, Astaroth, and Phenex in individual dark borgs. Inside the borgs, the djinns were wailing Elder David's name.

"King David, to do this to us-- This world-- The balance of this universe--!"

More dark rukh kept on emanating from Sinbad's body until the mass hovered like dark, heavy clouds above him. The evil rukh forms sapping at Kouen's magoi had multiplied immensely, covering each expanse of his bared skin. The parasitic rukh were making his debilitated body to fold lower onto the ground.

Sinbad stepped forward, barely a space between them. He crouched down and tugged at Kouen's hair, lifting his head. Face to face, Sinbad looked into his eyes and studied him intently. Kouen's face was dripping with sweat and distorted by Sinbad's torment. The light in his scarlet eyes were already fading, and only these moments of distraught could tell when they became dull and lifeless.

"I applaud you for getting my weakness," Sinbad. "All this time, no other man could have done it to me."

"Damn-- you-- Sinbad," wheezed Kouen. "You-- will never-- get away-- for this--"

Sinbad hummed briefly, knowingly.

"Ren Kouen, Ja'far had always been _my_ blessing and curse. I've accepted this from the moment I realized that I can never let him go. I believe you perfectly understand how that feels like; that's why," Sinbad whispered with a vicious smile, "you have no right to dismiss this vengeance."

Mustering his remaining strength, Kouen let out his last warning: "SINBAD!"

"So let me steal back from you," heavily said the king.

As Sinbad had uttered this, the borgs around Kouen's djinns shattered. Kouen froze.

Their bonds broke.

_This can't be--_

Sinbad narrowed his eyes mercilessly.

"You shouldn't have saved him that day," he said as he carelessly let go of Kouen's hair and got up to his feet with grace. The magic transfer circle disappeared in a flash, at the same time that complete silence once again ruled the hall. The priests of Al Thamen were akin to statues in their stillness. For the nightmarish noise to suddenly vanish was an eerie experience for Badr, who remained unmoving a few paces behind his father. Arba was panting as she fell down her knees, having directed most of her magoi toward the premature ritual. Her staff had fallen with her; a crack had crawled along the handle.

The first prince's body had slumped on the floor, hands slack against the cold surface, skin bruised and roughened, his eyes wide with shock at the broken connection. After so much pain and anguish, right then he could barely feel a thing at all, leaving him nearly hollow. If his life force were drawn by strands, only a single, porous thread was left for him to hold on this time.

Agares, Astaroth, and Phenex were now bowing and kneeling behind Sinbad. Such stiff giant figures, trapped and bound. Three, dark tiny earrings were now adorning the lobe of the king's left ear. Sinbad looked down on the first prince, lashes fluttering as he further spoke to him.

"You shouldn't have laid your eyes on Ja'far. You should've fought yourself against it. You shouldn't have kept him by your side, Ren Kouen. Your fall happened because you've loved what I love. You desired what's mine."

Kouen let out a shaky breath, drawing a semblance of the smallest smile. His fingertips twitched, the tip of his ears tingled. His lips quivered as he mouthed, as if he was speaking to someone who was closely lying by his side.

"I will love... you Ja'far... even after... this life... Next time... you and I... surely..."

The edges of Sinbad's eyes stung upon hearing this. His chest tightened, and his insides twisted. Was his wrath and misery never going to end even after Kouen's death? Sinbad pursed his lips; his jaws tensed. The pressure of his clenched fists could break his own curled fingers. Unblinkingly, he glared down at Kouen's pathetic state and raised his hand, summoning his power. With this ritual, there was no need to physically link him to his metal vessels. He had broken fundamental laws, and his gaps to his seven djinns were bridged by the aid of David's intervention on the memories of rukh.

"Don't dream till your last breath, Ren Kouen. I will make it so you've never once existed," Sinbad declared through the crackling, his eyes glowing as the dark rukh dispersed from the first prince and returned inside the king of ten djinns.

And before he could swing down his sentence, he could see it all, the images rolling before his eyes--the memories that made moving on so desolate: the miserable shine of the moon while he was basking under its solitude in the balcony of his quarters, longing for the missing Ja'far; the emptiness he endured while smiling in front of his people; the scorching hole in his chest when an agent reported that only the household vessels of Ja'far had been recovered; his hopeless acceptance of Princess Kougyoku's proposal; his meaningful exchange with Kouen during the engagement banquet; that fateful reunion afterward when Ja'far showed up, only to wish to kill him again for his "king".

How could Sinbad forget Ja'far's violent rejections afterward, believing he was living for another man. How could Sinbad forget waking up each morning, dying every single day, knowing he could never be with the old Ja'far who only had him in his life? How? How? How could he?

Sinbad could never forget this wretched story, that's why-- with all his heart, he bellowed:

"Extreme Magic: BARARAQ INQERAD SAIQA!"

Badr shouted Sinbad's name, afraid of the vividly blue light that swallowed the entire hall.

The boy had never witnessed Extreme Magic before; he never thought Sinbad, his father, would be this capable. This power was breath-taking; it was fiercely beautiful; the pureness of his father's rage; this unadulterated strength-- it terrified and excited Badr's heart, making his heartbeats drum and quake--

Until a single, golden rukh made Badr blink.

As all consuming as the blue light that took in everything, that certain rukh ruined the perfect picture of Sinbad's vengeance. Because Sinbad had sensed it, too. That single rukh that would disrupt it all. That damned single rukh that brought with it a permeating white beam, which refracted his ultimate attack swifter than a blink of an eye.

Badr braced his forearms over his head from the intensity of the unforeseen intervention. And when he was able to peel his eyes open, it was difficult for his vision to adjust when such vast light had gone. But it did not require clarity for the boy to feel Sinbad's displeasure, especially if the displeasure themselves were right under Sinbad's nose.

"Seriously? Maturing this much well into your 30's, yet you still haven't learned to reign in your emotions better? My, my, this is truly disappointing, Sinbad."

Sinbad's eyes glinted as he stepped back.

"Judar," he intoned dangerously, disgustingly.

The black magi shot him a toothy smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. He stood nonchalantly, casting his shadow over Kouen's unconscious figure on the floor, which was now covered in a crystallized borg, the kind that Sinbad had not seen before.

"What?" Judar asked. "Are you surprised? Guess, you missed me all these years, huh?"

"Get out of my way," Sinbad warned him.

"This is not good, President Sinbad," said a calm voice not far behind Sinbad. "You, upsetting the balance of our world and abusing your power."

Sinbad looked back over his shoulder, squinting.

"I don't remember needing your counsel on my affairs, Hakuryuu," he retorted.

The fourth prince gazed at him, and then his focus strayed farther. Arba was now murderously eyeing her own son, her clutch on her staff becoming tight and rigid. One resounding bang of her staff against the floor, and the rest of the congregation responded and pointed their staffs at the uninvited guests.

"Do you really want to make this more diffcult than it is?" asked Hakuryuu, frowning, his stance signaling his readiness.

His sight landed on Kouen's state and lifted back at Sinbad. Agares, Astaroth, and Phenex remained kneeling on Sinbad's side.

The king smiled knowingly as he returned his attention to Judar. For the both of them to be reunited and come here... Ah, Ren Kouen was a clever general, after all. Employing allies from all sides despite his unfavorable condition. Still...

"It will be more difficult on you two, don't you think?" Sinbad said amiably. "Such display before us, you are risking a lot."

"You are risking a lot, too," said Judar, eyeing the stolen djinns. "And you are aware of drawbacks."

"Even so, I am on the right path," said Sinbad, stepping forward.

"Are you really?" Judar challenged.

"You'll soon find out," said Sinbad, "Once I'm done dealing with you two."

"Sinbad, aren't you worried about Ja'far at all?" Hakuryuu cut in. "He's not well, and it's all because of that woman you are working with. Don't you wish to extend your support to Ja'far right now? He's deeply concerned about you, too. Don't you wish to give him--!"

Out of the blue, a swarm of dark rukh soared past Hakuryuu, cutting his speech, slashing his sleeve and wounding the shallow skin of his arm.

"What?" he blurted out as he turned around.

"Don't talk about our Jaja like that," Badr gritted out, small hands curled into trembling fists, while dark butterflies of rukh surrounded his body. "Don't dare use Jaja against my Baba!"

Judar scowled.

"Who is this fucking rude brat over there?" he asked. "Is he the one slaving Ja'far like his own mother?"

Sinbad smiled smugly despite the ache in his chest at the mention of his beloved's name.

"Badr is my heir. He belongs to me and Ja'far. And he's going to help me erase you two."

In his heart, Sinbad spoke of his promises:  
_Ja'far, wait for me. Wait for our future together. Wait for me to cure you of all the aches this world has given you. Give me time to return us to how we were. We will be whole again. We will be young and innocent again. We will not be apart anymore. Wait for me to love you again without regrets and sorrow._

_Please... In everything, it always has to be with you. So please..._

"I summon you: Astaroth."


End file.
